


The Two Of Us

by Calipsolieu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 154,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calipsolieu/pseuds/Calipsolieu
Summary: El jóven Sherlock se encuentra en coma tras una sobredosis y un extenso recorrido por los últimos meses nos ayudará a averiguar porqué acabo en ese estado.Un drama juvenil que relata los vaivenes de una extraña amistad entre Sherlock Holmes, el chico del laboratorio y John Watson, el afamado capitán del equipo de rugby de la secundaria Strand.  Una extraña amistad que eventualmente se convierte en un amor intenso e incondicional cuyos límites serán puestos a prueba.La historia de nuestros protagonistas se ve a su vez atravesada por una serie de escándalos sexuales que rodean a la Secundaria Strand y que tienen como protagonista al mejor amigo de John, el subcapitán del equipo de rugby Sebastián Morán. ¿Podrá Sherlock desenmascararlo?"Sherlock, ten cuidado. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos del equipo" le había advertido Molly Hooper.*Actualizaciones semanales
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sarah Sawyer/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic JohnLock así que espero les guste!
> 
> La historia muestra a un Sherlock, estudiante, bailarín de ballet, genio en química, que está atravesando por un coma por sobredosis. La idea es mostrar cómo terminó en esa situación, y para ello nos remontamos a dos años atrás, cuando Sherlock conoce al capitán del equipo de rugby de su colegio, John Watson.
> 
> La relación de ambos comienza siendo una amistad algo ingenua e inocente, pero muchas cosas pasan. Problemas de confianza, autoestima, "fantasmas del pasado", secretos, planteos sobre la sexualidad, problemas familiares, etc.
> 
> Los dos llegan a amarse muchísimo, por más que intenten negarlo de mil formas. Pero también se lastiman, y mucho.
> 
> Habrá dos antagonistas en esta historia: Sebastián Morán (quien será amigo de John) y Jim Moriarty (en esta historia será un profesor de ballet). Los dos hieren a Sherlock de una forma espantosa. 
> 
> Habrá capítulos con escenas fuertes que tendrán su correspondiente advertencia al principio.
> 
> Habrá smut entre los chicos, obvio ahre, pero habrá que esperar. Como dije, será una relación progresiva. Slowburn y mutual pining a full(?).
> 
> Los capítulos estan planeados para tener de 2 a 3k palabras (4k si me inspiro).
> 
> Así que espero que les guste la historia, mi intención es hacerla bastante extensa. ¡Disfruten! Y no olviden dejar comentarios si les agrada uwu.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_En mi Palacio Mental._

_Pero todo se siente tan real..._

_No estoy pensando..._

_Realmente estoy aquí._   
  


_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

_Larga historia._

_Pero busca el comienzo de esa historia, Sherlock._

_Busca la condición sine qua non._

_Aquella sin la cual nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_Donde, dónde._

_Busca en tu mente. En tu palacio._

_Abre puertas. Cierra puertas._   
  


****

**_[Dos años antes]_ **

La secundaria de Strand. Otra vez aquí. Otro año empieza.

—¿Qué haces luego, Sherlock? ¿Te quedas aquí? ¿Vas a ballet? —empezó a cuestionarle su padre, mostrando más interés en él que el que hubiera tenido en años. —¿Te paso a buscar?

—No, me iré solo —fue lo único que respondió el joven ante la repentina atención de su padre.

—Está bien. ¡Buena suerte en tu primer día, hijo!

El menor de la familia respondió con una sonrisa fingida y se bajó del auto sin mucho entusiasmo.

No es que Sherlock detestara ir a la escuela, pero le parecía tremendamente aburrida y monótona.

Pensaba que los planes de estudio eran mediocres, mal diseñados, y que solo tendían a igualar a los alumnos, sin tener en cuenta singularidades o habilidades específicas que estos podían presentar.  
Él, por ejemplo, era un genio en química. No tenía ningún reparo en considerarse alguien extraordinario en esa ciencia, la cual estudiaba casi completamente por su cuenta, a tal punto que el actual temario de la asignatura era inocuo en comparación con sus conocimientos.  
Pero así como es un genio en ello, es ignorante en otras asignaturas, y es allí la crítica que hace al plan de estudios. ¿ _De qué me sirve saber que giramos alrededor del sol? Podríamos girar alrededor de una piedra y eso no me afectaría en nada. ¿De qué me sirve saber la historia de los reyes de Inglaterra? Ahora mismo podría estar reinando un mono y a mí no me importaría._  
Así, Sherlock podría tener excelentes calificaciones en química, en biología, o en botánica, pero tener los peores exámenes en historia o en filosofía.

Así y todo, el chico había logrado pasar de año, pero no veía la hora de terminar la escuela. Ya tenía planeado lo que haría: terminaría la licenciatura en química y luego haría criminalística, su más grande afición. A Sherlock le fascinaba leer e investigar casos criminales. No solo actuales, sino hasta de siglos pasados. Podía quedarse noches enteras mirando documentales sobre asesinatos con la mayor atención del mundo. Tenía también una extraña atracción hacia el estudio de la personalidad de los criminales, especialmente de asesinos seriales.

Mientras más intrincado el crimen, más fascinante le parecía. Y a todos ellos intentaba aplicar el llamado método deductivo, que había logrado dominar de forma extraordinaria, a tal punto que podría saber la historia de una persona con solo mirar el puño de su campera o el cuello de su camisa.

Por supuesto, él no se tomaba esto tan a la ligera. Para Sherlock, la deducción era toda una ciencia, y así lo explicaba en su sitio web, que había creado específicamente para publicar sus trabajos referentes al tema. Sitio que no era debidamente apreciado, pues sus visitas se reducían a sus compañeros Mike Stamford y Molly Hooper. Quizás Mycroft, su hermano mayor, se hubiera pasado por ahí para reírse un rato.

Sherlock observaba la algarabía propia de los jóvenes en el primer día de clases. Mucho que contarse entre amigos, chismes, novedades, algo acerca de sus vacaciones. Todos parecían ansiosos en verse de nuevo, en volver a clases, sensación que el joven genio no compartía.  
Pero muy dentro suyo, aunque no lo demostrara, tenía expectativas de que este año escolar fuera interesante.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Sherlock?— le pregunto su rechoncho compañero Mike Stamford ni bien se encontraron colocando sus cosas en los casilleros. — Ví tu foto en Instagram. ¿Donde era eso? ¿Suiza?

—Efectivamente. Eran las cataratas de Reichenbrach. Fue magnífico.

La verdad que le había parecido lo mejor del viaje, el cual había sido más bien un viaje forzado para "pasar más tiempo juntos" con su familia. Ni su hermano ni el se sentían animados por eso, y esa era una de la pocas veces que coincidían en algo. Pero ver esas cataratas le dió una sensación de temor. Por primera vez, pensó en la muerte. En su muerte. Pensó cómo seria caer al vacío de aquella cascada. ¿Volvería alguien a saber algo de ti? Lo dudaba mientras miraba por ese abismo. Una metáfora de la naturaleza, para simbolizar el fin de la vida. Le pareció fascinante.

—Me alegro por ti. Yo mientras tanto, he estado casi todo el tiempo ayudando a mi padre tomando turnos en el consultorio— explicó, cómo si Sherlock se lo hubiera preguntado, quien probablemente ni lo estaba escuchando. —Quiere que vea cómo trabaja un médico.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por una aparente discusión que llamó la atención de ambos y al parecer, de todos los chicos a su alrededor, quiénes se callaron al escuchar el altercado entre dos chicas que Sherlock identificaba: Janine, una morocha de piel bronceada y rasgos medio orientales, cualidades que le hicieron ganarse un lugar entre las chicas más bellas del instituto, según el alumnado.  
La otra chica era Sally Donovan, una morocha de pelo rizado, una "enemistad" que aparentemente Sherlock se había ganado en su transcurso por Strand. Para ella, Sherlock era el friki del laboratorio, y más de una vez le había acusado de ser un arrogante. Sally era una chica que no se quedaba callada y siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero la arrogancia era algo en lo que ella también pecaba.  
Aunque en realidad, no la conocía más que por ser la novia del _idiota_ del presidente del Comité Estudiantil, Anderson, con quién nótese que Sherlock tampoco llevaba una buena relación, pues el genio no perdía ni un instante en remarcarle su ineptitud.  
No la conocía más allá de eso, sin embargo, era evidente que estaba furiosa con Janine.

— ¡Si, querida! ¡Tu novio es un maldito violador, pregúntale lo que le hizo a mi amiga Jeanette! ¡Todos aquí lo saben, solo que son unos malditos cobardes!

— ¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de Sebastián, maldita ramera!

—¡Eres igual de mierda que él!

Fue ante ese insulto que Janine reaccionó, dándole un empujón a su contrincante. Allí decidió intervenir parte de la audiencia y uno que otro profesor que había por ahí, para evitar que la pelea entre ambas chicas pase a mayores. Janine de deshizo de los amarres que la alejaban de Donovan y simplemente decidió irse de allí, ignorando los insultos que le seguía propiciando su oponente.

— Muévete Hooper— dijo dando un empujón a quien se casualmente se interponia en su huida: Molly Hooper.

— ¿Estás bien Molly?— preguntó Mike con preocupación.

— Sí, no te preocupes— contestó con una media sonrisa. —Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día...

—Una discusión, para ser exactos— intervino Sherlock. Los cachetes de Molly se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Sherlock... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Bien, bien. Mucha nieve, y chocolate caliente. Las cataratas de Reichenbrach fueron lo más relevante. Está todo en mi Instagram. — contestó sin darle mucha importancia a esa típica pregunta que le haces a alguien que no ves hace mucho.

El timbre les anunciaba que ya era hora de ingresar a la primera clase. Molly se separaría del grupo, pues tenía una asignatura diferente a la de sus dos compañeros.

—Sherlock... ¿Irás al laboratorio después de la primera hora?— preguntó tratando de elevar la voz para hacerse escuchar en el bullicio de los chicos entrando a las diferentes clases.

— Claro, no tengo clases en la segunda hora.

— Y... ¿necesitas ayuda con algo allí? Porque puedo faltar a la siguiente hora y..

— No, ¿Porque faltarías a la siguiente hora para ayudarme?— cuestionó confundido.

— Oh... uhm, bueno, yo solo quería...serte de ayuda, si acaso querías... — contestó mientras volvía aquel rubor en su rostro.

—No, serías util si fueras a clases —le interrumpió, sin más que decir, marchandose a su propia clase, dejando a una Molly Hooper que fallaba una vez más en obtener la atención del genio con cabello rizado.

Salvo la discusión que presenció aquella mañana, no hubo para Sherlock nada más interesante en los días que pasaron. Todo seguía más o menos la misma rutina del año pasado: Molly yendo y viniendo detrás suyo, Mike contándole cosas de su vida, de la televisión, o algún chisme de la escuela. Como si esas cosas le interesaran.

La semana terminaba para él. Estaba exhausto, probablemente por el excesivo aburrimiento que tenía.

Pero las clases de ballet le servían para aliviar aquella terrible sensación. El momento en que Sherlock entraba al aula, era otro. No aquel frio ser que se escondía detrás de un microscopio en un laboratorio. Allí podía ser quien quisiera, un príncipe, un mago, un hechicero, un cisne, o un gorrión. Mientras la bella música ingresará en sus oídos, su cuerpo no hacía mas que responder.

Sherlock hacia ballet desde los 6 años. Se había convertido en su vía de escape, en su cable a tierra. El momento en que entraba en la clase, olvidaba cualquier problema que le aquejara. Ya sea cuando se sentía solo, cuando discutía con su familia o cuando sufría físicamente el acoso de sus compañeros, todo eso sería olvidado momentáneamente en aquella sala.

El esmero y dedicación que le había dado desde el día uno, habían rendido sus frutos, y si bien Sherlock no hacía el curso de ballet intensivo que la escuela ofrecía, podía considerarse como uno de los mejores bailarines juveniles de la Royal Ballet School de Londres. Tenía, sin duda, un talento innato para aquella disciplina. Ya era moneda corriente en los vestuarios que el joven ruludo pronto tendría algún papel protagónico.

—¿Cómo está la etoille de la Royal hoy? — reconoció la ironía en aquella voz, y la mujer de quién provenía. Mejor dicho, La Mujer, con mayúsculas.

Se trataba de Irene Adler, una chica un año mayor que él, quien se había incorporado tras ganar una beca hace unos años, y deslumbraba con su presencia en el escenario. Quizás no tendría la perfecta técnica de una bailarina rusa, pero su actitud era espléndida. Verla bailar Carmen podía ponerte la piel de gallina.

—Esa es usted, señorita Adler— contestó en el mismo tono.

—Ya quisiera serlo. Es más difícil destacar para nosotras que para ustedes. Las mujeres somos despiadadas cuando competimos entre si— decía mientras se ubicaba a su lado y ambos empezaban la rutina de calentamiento.

Sherlock e Irene no eran "amigos" exactamente, pero sin duda había algo en la chica que a Sherlock en algún momento le había parecido interesante.  
Quizá era su forma de despistarlo, o el hecho de que resistiera sus deducciones. No había algo en concreto que pudiera decirse de aquella joven y sus preocupaciones.  
Su primer encuentro ya había sido bastante curioso: la había sorprendido completamente desnuda en el vestuario, y la chica no mostraba ni el mas mínimo rastro de vergüenza.  
Pero quizás lo que más les había unido era la apatía que ambos expresaban, lo que les llevaba a pasar en soledad la mayor parte de las clases.

Ambos tomaron su lugar en la barra cuando la profesora ingreso a la sala. El silencio absoluto, los cuerpos erguidos y la concentración en las miradas de cada uno, indicaba que la clase iba a comenzar.  
Sherlock ejecutaba con una gracia espléndida las combinaciones que su profesora dictaba. Su técnica era maravillosa, y sus movimientos eran etéreos.  
Podría decirse que eran en esos momentos donde el joven intelectual dejaba entrever parte de su propia alma. Volcaba toda su sensibilidad en aquella sala espejada, su refugio, donde de alguna forma se sentía seguro de hacerlo. Allí no era el autómata sin sentimientos, sino lo contrario. Pero estaba bien serlo allí, y solo allí, donde su alma no se veía comprometida con otras personas que pudieran herirle, sino y solamente con la misma danza.

La clase terminaba, esta vez con una personal felicitación por parte de su profesora, confirmando lo que ya había intuido: _sigue trabajando así, y seguro tendrás algún protagónico._

—Wow... ¿Sylvia felicitando a alguien?— decía Irene, claramente sorprendida, mientras su compañero le comentaba lo que le había dicho la profesora, bien conocida por su exigencia y estricta enseñanza. —Pero es cierto, hoy estuviste espléndido cariño.  
El joven solo sonrió ante el cumplido de la chica. —Creo que ya debería irme. Debo volver a la escuela por unas muestras que deje en el laboratorio.  
—Cariño, te recomiendo que te vayas yendo a casa. Recuerda que hoy será la gran tormenta.  
— ¿Qué?— cuestionó confundido. —¿Va a llover? Vivimos en Londres, la ciudad donde siempre llueve.  
—¿No escuchaste las noticias? Esta no será una lluvia común, será una de las peores tormentas en los últimos no sé cuántos años— el ruido de un relámpago a lo lejos le indicó que ya debía marcharse.  
—Nunca veo las noticias.  
—Si, lo noté— decía mientras sacaba su paraguas— Nos vemos mañana, corazón, si es que Londres no amanece inundada.

Murmuró un saludo en respuesta mientras la veía alejarse a paso agitado. Hizo lo mismo en dirección a la escuela. Necesitaba esas muestras para seguir trabajando el fin de semana en su laboratorio, y una supuesta gran tormenta no iba a detenerlo.  
Llego acezando, para toparse con el portero cerrando ya las instalaciones.

—Lo siento chico. El instituto cierra más temprano hoy, por la gran tormenta.  
—¡¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por una tormenta?! ¡Vivimos en la ciudad de las tormentas! —increpó al empleado groseramente y se volvió por donde había venido.  
Sacó su teléfono para avisar a su padre que pasara a recogerlo. Tan solo llegó a decir "hola", pues luego no pudo escuchar nada del otro lado: su celular se había quedado sin batería. Maldijo en voz alta. Decidió que buscaría un taxi, cuando unas gotas sobre su rostro anunciaban la venida de la famosa tormenta.  
No pasaron ni quince minutos desde que esperaba infructuosamente un taxi, cuando la lluvia se intensificó. Corrió entonces hacia un espacio techado. Pensó en tomar el metro, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde había una estación cerca de allí. Él nunca había usado el transporte público, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo ni donde comprar un ticket, o una Oyster Card, la tarjeta que permitía viajar en aquel transporte. Debió haberle hecho caso a la Señora Hudson cuando le dijo que la comprara, porque sin importar lo rico y millonario que fuere, alguna vez necesitaría del transporte público de la ciudad, pues no siempre tendría a su padre o a un chófer que lo trasladara.

Y para variar, no tenía paraguas. Era un ciudadano londinense que no llevaba paraguas, lo que de por sí ya era raro, justo en el dia en que se pronosticaba la peor tormenta en años.  
Su destino, al menos por las próximas horas, sería permanecer sentado debajo del casquete metálico de una tienda de enseres de limpieza.  
Pero, al parecer, no era el único en la misma situación.

Como siempre, Sherlock se abstraía totalmente a su propia situación, sin notar a un joven que también se resguardaba de la lluvia abajo del techo de aquella tienda. Y mucho menos sin notar que ese joven no dejaba de mirarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Busco tu puerta pero no puedo encontrarla._

_(Te busco a ti)._

_Busco tu puerta. Es tan irónico, porque últimamente la he estado evitando, ignorando._

_Como aquel día en que ni siquiera noté tu presencia._

_No soy de creer en presagios, pues nada más burdo que encomendarme ciegamente a intuiciones sin sentido._

_Pero debí haber pensado, solo por un momento,_

_Que una tormenta es siempre un mal augurio._

—Parece que no fui el único que olvidó su paraguas— le dijo el joven, cuya presencia Sherlock no había notado, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Este último le observó antes de contestar.

Era un chico retacón de cabello claro, más o menos fornido, que tendría su misma edad. Vestía el uniforme del equipo de rugby de su escuela.

—¿Te conozco?— contestó sin corresponder a la simpatía inicial de su interlocutor. Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran espontáneamente sin algún interés creado. Menos de una forma así de amigable.

—Uhm... Bueno, de hecho sí. Somos compañeros en algunas clases. —dijo, algo avergonzado. —Tú eres el que le discute al profesor de Química —añadió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Lo hago a veces —respondió el joven con naturalidad, ignorando el hecho de que más de una vez el profesor lo sacara del salón por interrumpir la clase con sus "cuestionamientos". —Es que su modo de enseñar es inútil. 

—Supongo —atinó a responder el rugbier, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y dices que estás en esa clase? —le cuestionó Sherlock entrecerrando sus ojos.

El rubio le miró, realmente sorprendido de que aquel joven no lo reconociera. Habían pasado fácilmente un año juntos en aquella clase.

—Una vez hicimos un trabajo de laboratorio juntos, con Mike Stamford —aclaró, ante el silencio del otro chico, quien solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente sin reconocerlo en lo más mínimo.

—Soy... el capitán del equipo de rugby, el chico que siempre habla en los actos de la escuela, invitando a todos a apoyar al equipo —siguió aclarando. El silencio de Sherlock seguía. —Soy el que anuncia los partidos...

—No tengo idea de quién eres.

El joven le miró algo atónito y sonrió simpático. —Me llamo John Watson. Quizás mi nombre te suena.

—No, en lo absoluto.

John volvió a sonreir, cosa que Sherlock no imitó. El joven rubio estaba sinceramente sorprendido de que alguien en el instituto no lo conociera. Y más aún tratándose de un compañero.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Sherlock preguntó al rubio, que se seguía sonriendo.

—Oh, no, nada. Solo que... Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que no me conoce. Sabes, ser capitán del equipo me ha dado cierta popularidad en el instituto.

Sherlock ya no le prestaba atención. No había señales de que la lluvia torrencial se detuviera, y ya amenazaba con formar ríos de agua en la calle.

—¿Dónde queda la estación de metro más cercana?— preguntó a John.

—Como a seis o siete cuadras de aquí. Espera, tú, ¿No sabes dónde queda? ¿Nunca has tomado el metro?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Mis padres me traen aquí y me vienen a buscar. Y cuando ellos no pueden, lo hace mi chofér —explicó con naturalidad.

—Oh, claro, lo olvidé. Esta es una escuela de niños ricos —dijo sonriendo, pero con un dejo de ironía en la frase.

Sherlock le miró unos instantes. El cielo ya oscurecido le impedía ver detalladamente su aspecto para obtener información acerca de su compañero. Sin embargo, ya tenía un par de ideas al respecto.

Era evidente que se encontraba frente al típico chico deportista, simpático, sin defectos, que todos aman, pero con una pizca de resentimiento hacia la élite británica, de la que obviamente no formaba parte. A-bu-rri-dooo.

La insistencia en entablar una conversación casual con él, Sherlock Holmes, la persona más antipática del instituto, y quien creía demostrar suficientemente su completo desinterés en intercambiar palabras con el rubio, le hablaba de alguien que busca caer bien a todo el mundo. Y hasta probablemente, de alguien con baja autoestima en constante búsqueda por la aprobación de los demás. Alguien insoportablemente complaciente.

Sherlock se puso de pie, determinado a irse hacia la estación de metro.

— Espera, ¿Te irás hasta allá? Vas a empaparte, si es que la corriente del agua o el viento no te lleva volando.

— Escúchame, John Watson, yo no puedo permitir que una tormenta me detenga. No soy como tú, quien seguramente no tiene nada importante que hacer en su casa. Yo tengo muchos trabajos que terminar y con los cuales pienso aportar algún conocimiento a esta mundana sociedad, trabajos que quizás algún día veas publicados y allí será mi nombre el que será imposible que te sea desconocido.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, de pronto interrumpido por el estruendo que causó un relámpago.

— Eres un imbécil —dijo exhalando una risa, sorprendido, porque no tenía idea de qué le había hecho a ese chico para que lo tratara así.

El rostro endurecido del ya no muy simpático John le dejó enmudecido. Solo por un momento, John Watson le pareció interesante.

El conocido sonido de la bocina del auto de su padre fue la salvación de Sherlock. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado realmente alegre por ver a sus padres.

— Fue un placer hablar contigo John Watson. Oh, espera, no, no lo fue. ¡Adiós! —dijo irónicamente a su compañero, a quien no dio segundo para que respondiera.

Con un par de zancadas, esquivó los mares de agua que la lluvia había formado en la calle, y llegó finalmente a su refugio.

— Supusimos que estabas aquí, luego de tu llamada, y que querías que te recogiéramos porque por supuesto, no trajiste paraguas— explicó su madre, quien se hallaba en el asiento del acompañante.

— Excelente deducción, mamá.

Su padre se había quedado mirando en dirección a la tienda donde se había refugiado Sherlock, y notó que su hijo no había estado solo. En un segundo, y conociendo a su padre, Sherlock supo qué iba a pasar. Y no iba a ser bueno.

—Oye, hijo, ¿Ese de allá no es tu compañero?

—No sé quién es.

—¡Pero tiene el uniforme del equipo de rugby de Strand!

—Pobre chico, ¡Dile que venga! —animó la mujer a su esposo. —La lluvia solo empeorará.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, John estará bien! ¡Ya vienen a buscarlo! —mintió el joven.

—¿John? Dijiste que no lo conocías —observó su madre.

—Ese chico no puede quedarse allí solo en la lluvia. Va a enfermarse. ¡Hay que llevarlo!— dijo su padre, movido más bien por un deseo personal que su hijo conocía. Sherlock desistió, ya no había marcha atrás. Nota mental: no molestar a alguien que puede pasar el resto del día contigo, hay los riesgos de que te dé una paliza.

Sobre todo si fuiste tremendamente antipático con él (y sin ningún motivo).

—¡John! ¡Ven, chico, te llevaremos!— gritó su padre al joven rubio, que miró con ojos de cachorro perdido que estaba siendo rescatado de la calle.

Se acercó al vehículo, que también era su salvación, pues su opción inicial iba a ser esperar a que bajara la lluvia para dirigirse a la estación de metro, y hasta eso podrían pasar horas.

Aunque, por otro lado, también aceptó el aventón a modo de represalia contra Sherlock. Y este lo notó en la mirada que le dedicó John cuando ambos se vieron dentro del auto.

Agradeció a los padres de su compañero.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! Siempre es un gusto ayudar a un compañero de nuestro hijo, y más si es miembro del honorable equipo de rugby de Strand!— dijo solemne su padre. Oh, aquí vamos, pensó Sherlock.

Su padre era un apasionado por el rugby. También había sido alumno de Strand, y había formado parte del equipo de rugby de aquella institución, aunque casi siempre estaba en la banca. De hecho, solo lo habían aceptado en el equipo porque era un chico que trabajaba duro y se esforzaba, pero no porque ese trabajo haya dado frutos. El padre de Sherlock tenía la misma contextura delgada de su hijo, quizás mucho más, porque al menos el ballet había hecho más esbelto a este último. Y una contextura de ese tipo no era conveniente para aquel deporte. 

El trayecto a casa fue más lento de lo esperado, debido al mal clima y al tráfico pesado, y el único que parecía estar notándolo era Sherlock, pues sus padres estaban muy entretenidos interrogando a su compañero John Watson. 

Así supo que el rubio hacía rugby desde muy pequeño, y fueronsus habilidades las que llamaron la atención de Strand, escuela que estaba en búsqueda de nuevos chicos para reflotar su equipo de rugby, que venía en decadencia (siempre lo había estado). Es por eso que la institución le otorgó una beca completa para seguir sus estudios allí.

Con su liderazgo, John había logrado sacarlos del usual último puesto de la tabla de posiciones, llegando a la final del torneo intercolegial del año pasado. Lamentablemente, no habían podido contra uno de los equipos más fuertes y tradicionales de Inglaterra: los chicos de la escuela Sedbergh.

Pero no había nada que lamentar, gracias a John y su equipo, Strand había pasado del último puesto en el ranking nacional, al segundo puesto, y a poder enfrentarse a uno de los mejores equipos del país, lo cual lo había convertido en todo un héroe.

—Y dime, John —continuó la conversación la señora Holmes. — ¿Qué hacen tus padres?

Sherlock notó como las facciones de su compañero se tensaban.

—Mi padre es militar retirado.

—Oh ¿Enserio? ¡Qué honorable!— atino a decir el señor Holmes mientras trataba de no quitar su atención al camino. —¿Dónde sirvió?

—En la guerra de Afganistán. 

Los padres de Sherlock respondían con más elogios atinentes al orgullo, al honor que significaba servir al país, empezaron a hablar de valentía, de patriotismo, pero John no parecía estar escuchando. Solo contestaba con monosílabos.

Sherlock tampoco los escuchaba, en cambio, dirigió su atención a su compañero. Se encontró observándolo demasiado, cuando ambos cruzaron miradas y el genio tuvo que desviar su mirada. John estaba terriblemente incómodo.

La incomodidad siguió cuando empezaron a interrogarle por su madre. Era evidente que John quería tocar el tema lo menos posible. Los datos que daban acerca de ella, de su trabajo y estudios eran inciertos.

El rubio suspiró de alivio cuando cambiaron de tema.

El viaje se estaba haciendo infinito. Sherlock se apoyó en el vidrio del auto mientras observaba la tormenta que había arruinado su día. No había emitido ni una sola palabra desde que John los acompañara.

Él solo quería llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y estar en paz, leer su libro favorito: la saga del gran detective Max Heller, o ver un buen documental de asesinatos. Y quería que John Watson se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

En vez de acercar a John hasta su casa, los padres de Sherlock decidieron que todos irían directamente a la residencia Holmes. Y allí, John vería como ir a su casa cuando la lluvia cediera un poco.

Sherlock observaba con desdén la situación actual: John era literalmente el centro de atención del matrimonio Holmes, quiénes se hallaban sentados en el living, al lado del rubio, escuchándole y mirándole atentamente, hasta con admiración.

Y Sherlock se hallaba allí sentado, de brazos cruzados, sin siquiera disimular su disgusto, y aún con su bolso al lado. Su madre no le había dejado ni que subiera a su cuarto a dejarlo, con el afán de evitar que su hijo abandonara irrespetuosamente a su "visita".

John era como el hijo que sus padres siempre habían querido tener. Eso podía leerse en la devoción con que lo miraban.

Y aunque externamente no se notara, Sherlock estaba tremendamente incómodo.

— Es admirable lo que has hecho por el equipo de rugby— el señor Holmes elogiaba a John por millonésima vez. — En mi época, con suerte pasábamos a los octavos de final en los torneos. Y ahora, ¡Llegaron a enfrentarse a Sedbergh en la final! ¡Qué orgullo!

—Muchas gracias, Señor Holmes.

— ¿Te paso los papeles de adopción para que los firmes? — intervino con ironía el menor de los Holmes, siendo las primeras palabras que decía tras haberse mantenido en silencio viendo su teléfono.

Su padre solo rió. —Ah, Sherlock. Siempre tan gracioso.

Sherlock solo fingió una sonrisa y volvió a tomar atención a su teléfono para seguir leyendo una muy interesante noticia: habían encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer en el baño de su apartamento, pero este había sido cerrado desde adentro, y no había señales de entrada ni salida de nadie más.

Mentía, no podía centrar su total atención al caso, porque le molestaba la aburrida charla que sus padres entablaban con John.

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué no jugarías en el intercolegial?! — decía alarmado el Señor Holmes.

Sherlock volvió disimuladamente su atención a la conversación ajena.

— Porque mis notas bajaron, y bueno, eso afecta a la beca que me dieron— dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero no es porque no estudie, sino porque, sinceramente, hay materias que me cuestan mucho entender. Cómo química, por ejemplo.

— ¿Química? ¡Sherlock puede ayudarte con eso!

En ese instante, el aludido abrió sus ojos como dos platos. Dirigió una fulminante mirada a su padre.

— No, papá. No puedo ayudarle— contestó entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué no? Si te la pasas aquí encerrado en tu cuarto.

Ese comentario de su padre le ofendió. Por supuesto, solo destacaría lo negativo de él. ¿Acaso no recordaba que también hacia ballet y pasaba horas practicando?

Y por supuesto, tampoco tenía idea de lo que hacía "encerrado en su cuarto". Nunca le había interesado. No era tan importante como su trabajo de espía en el M16.

— Si no puedes, está bien— intervino John, quien había notado la tensión formada entre padre e hijo. — Buscaré un tutor particular.

Sherlock ni siquiera le escuchaba, solo se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

Sus padres miraron alarmados la situación.

—¡No te preocupes, John! ¡Nosotros lo convenceremos!— dijo amablemente la señora Holmes.

Pero el señor Holmes estaba claramente molesto con la actitud de su hijo. —Él lo hará. Es tu compañero y debe ayudarte —dijo seriamente.

La conversación de sus padres y John ya no era de su incumbencia. De hecho, la educación de John no era de su incumbencia. Sherlock cerró la puerta de su cuarto y siguió leyendo aquel caso que llamara su atención hace un rato.

Debió haber pasado más de una hora, cuando sintió golpes en su puerta. A juzgar por las sombras que se proyectaban por debajo, sus dos padres estaban allí. John ya debía haberse marchado.

— Sherlock. Abre la puerta —demandó su padre sin disimular su molestia. Pero no recibió respuesta de otro lado. Volvió a inquirir que le abriera la puerta. —Fue muy grosero lo que le dijiste a John.

_¿Y lo que tú me dijiste a mi? ¿O el hecho de que no valoras nada de lo que hago?, pensó Sherlock._

Escuchó como su madre trataba de calmar la situación.

— Déjalo, debe estar de mal humor...

—¿Mal humor? ¡Estoy harto! Siempre que vuelva a casa se encierra en su cuarto. Esta casa no es un hotel. ¿Se piensa que solo viene a comer y a dormir aquí? Además, ¡Es un maleducado! ¿No viste como trató a su compañero? Por eso no tiene ni amigos, ni habla con nadie.

Su madre intentaba hacer que su esposo no siguiera hablando con frases como "no es tan así" o "sabes cómo es Sherlock..."

¿Cómo era Sherlock? Él no pensaba en sí mismo como el problema. El problema eran los demás. La gente en general. Todos le parecían vulgares, superficiales. Sus mentes eran planas y sin uso, tan predecibles como si una ley de física se tratara. Mentes como la de John Watson, que solo podían pensar en ir tras una pelota con forma de huevo y golpearse hasta sangrar con otros idiotas como él. Le aburría.

—Habíamos acordado sacar esta familia adelante. Todos juntos — dijo su padre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hijo escuchará.

El bendito acuerdo, pensó. El acuerdo, desde "el incidente" con su hermana Eurus.

Es como si fuera desde allí, y solo desde allí, que sus padres recordaran que tenían una familia.

Era todo una hipocresía.

A pesar de lo que se pensara de él, o lo que él mismo intentara mostrar, Sherlock podía llegar a ser alguien sensible, y actuar en consecuencia.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta violentamente.

— No voy a enseñarle nada. No tengo porqué— dijo cortante, una vez tuvo a sus padres frente a frente.

— ¡Sí que lo tienes! ¡Es tu compañero de clases!— reiteró su padre.

— ¡¿Mi compañero?!— soltó con indignación. —¡Por favor! ¡Qué hipocresía! ¡Nunca hemos intercambiado ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera sabía quien era hasta hace unas horas atrás!

— ¡Eso es porque no hablas con nadie!

—¡¿Y qué si no hablo con nadie?!

— Hijo...— intervino su madre con seriedad, para tratar de bajar los decibeles de la discusión. —Debes aprender a ser solidario. Si tienes tiempo y tienes una facilidad para el tema, podrías ayudarlo. Como yo lo hice cuando tenía tu edad.

Indudablemente, Sherlock y sus hermanos habían heredado la mente brillante de su madre. La señora Holmes era una genia en matemáticas. Y efectivamente, más de una oportunidad había escuchado de la eximia adolescencia de su madre. Con tan solo 16 años ya escribía artículos al respecto, y había sido especialmente invitada a Oxford a seguir sus estudios, donde actualmente se desempeñaba como profesora. En su juventud, había ganado las olimpiadas nacionales de matemáticas cinco veces seguidas, y tenía el gusto de ayudar a sus compañeros en aquello que no entendieran. Siempre había tenido esa vocación para enseñar y ayudar.

Pero Sherlock no había heredado esa vocación, ni la compartía en lo más mínimo. De hecho, pensaba que era un desperdicio que una mente tan brillante terminara enseñando.

— ¿Y eso a donde te llevó?— contestó crudamente. —¿Qué beneficios te dio? Porque yo no logro vislumbrar ninguno.

— ¡¡No le hables así a tu madre!!— intervino furioso su padre.

— ¡No se trata de beneficios, Sherlock!— volvió a increparle su madre, visiblemente afectada por las palabras de su hijo. —Se trata de ayudar a tus compañeros, y quizás así... logres insertarte más en...

— Ah, así que de eso se trata, hacer "amigos"— le interrumpió con sarcasmo. No era la primera vez que discutían sobre eso. —¡¡No me interesa!!, ¿No lo entienden? ¡No me interesa hablar ni entablar nada con nadie, no me interesa ayudar a nadie!

—¡Por qué eres así?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan antipático?!— soltó furioso su padre.

Sherlock solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Quizás porque nunca se sintió aceptado.

O porque confió en las personas equivocadas.

Quizás porque se siente seguro cuando está solo, donde nadie puede lastimarlo, donde no pueda esperar nada de nadie.

Quizás esa antipatía le garantiza esa soledad.

Volvió a su expresión de indiferencia. No podía permitirse esas divagaciones emocionales, ni esas reacciones impulsivas. Las emociones son un defecto.

— No voy a enseñarle.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Su hermano Mycroft le había dicho alguna vez que la escuela es como una pequeña representación de la sociedad. Todos responden a sus propios intereses, por eso, la vinculación emocional y desinteresada era inútil.  
Como en un juego de estrategia, la clave estaba en mover correctamente cada ficha. Acercarse a las personas indicadas en el momento indicado, y desecharlas cuando no nos sirvan o puedan perjudicarnos.   
Así, el mayor de los Holmes tenía una visión bastante particular del ambiente escolar.

 _No es casual que John Watson sea tan amable contigo, y no te haya dado una paliza hasta ahora_ , diría.

Porque, a pesar del incómodo momento en su casa y su actitud antipática con él, John Watson le seguía sonriendo en los pasillos, en clases, en la biblioteca. _Sonriendo._

Por supuesto, Sherlock no era estúpido. El rubio tenia un interés creado en él: las clases de química.

Sin embargo, y aunque descartara el análisis que su considerado hermano le había propuesto, tampoco es que tuviera una idea fija al respecto. De hecho, la escuela en general, sus compañeros, todo le era indiferente, y por supuesto, aburrido.   
Ignorando totalmente la teoría propuesta por Mycroft, Sherlock no solo no se acercaba a gente "importante" estratégicamente hablando, sino que directamente no se acercaba a nadie. Ni nadie se acercaba a él, salvo las honrosas excepciones que eran Mike y Molly.

Es más, se había ganado el disgusto de la persona menos indicada: Sebastián Morán, el chico más conocido en el instituto no solamente por ser un jugador estrella del equipo de rugby, sino también por su calidad de matón. De algún modo, había una idea instalada en el instituto: no te metas con Morán. Él y su séquito de jugadores de rugby infundían cierto temor y respeto.

No es que Morán hubiera tenido algo particular en su contra, pues la hostilidad entre ambos había empezado porque el matón le había tomado de punto, le había elegido para molestarlo. Pero todo había empeorado desde aquella pelea que tuvieran por el incidente con Víctor Trevor.

Cuando el incidente hubiera terminado con la innecesaria intervención de su hermano Mycroft, las cosas entre ambos estaban en una cierta calma. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabras, y si se veían en clases Sherlock le ignoraba totalmente.

Pero al fin y al cabo, Morán seguía siendo un chico torpe y sin mucho intelecto, por lo que al margen de aquel incidente, ya no le afectaba en nada su enemistad con el jugador de rugby. Se había desligado de cualquier tipo de daño que le pudiera causar aquello.

Sin embargo, eran los otros chicos del equipo los que no parecían superarlo. Cada tanto, alguno de esos idiotas le dirigía una mirada intimidante o burlona, o un empujón mal disimulado en los pasillos, a él o a su compañero Mike, algún que otro adjetivo peyorativo y cliché como "nerd" o "friki" pero no pasaba de eso.

Esas situaciones, y el bullying en general, eran algo completamente naturalizado en Strand. Eventualmente podrían organizarse charlas de concientización, pero siempre sería _pour la_ _gallerie_ _._ Nada constante, nada profundo. Mientras siguiera habiendo chicos que se creían superiores y otros chicos temerosos o con autoestima lo suficientemente baja como para dejar que aquellos los opriman, mientras los chicos siguieran estableciendo jerarquías entre ellos y no se vieran como pares, la realidad estudiantil del instituto no iba a cambiar.

Nuevamente, a Sherlock le era indiferente todo eso. Él mismo participaba de aquella naturalización, tratando de ignorar la situación.

Lo que sí encontraba difícil ignorar era la situación en su casa. Y no es que algo como eso no hubiera ocurrido antes, de hecho, Sherlock nunca había llevado la mejor de las relaciones con sus padres. Quizás los reclamos no solían materializarse como los de aquella noche de la tormenta, pero la tensión siempre estaba.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente esta vez, habían incluído a una tercera persona: John Watson.

Pensó en el hecho de que nunca había llevado a un compañero a su casa. Ni siquiera a Mike. Era como un límite que ninguna persona había logrado cruzar. _Excepto_ _Víctor_ _Trevor. Pero él ya no cuenta. No, ya olvídalo. Olvídalo._

La situación le estresaba. Le hacía recordar la tensión con su familia, cosa que trataba de ignorar a diario, encerrándose, o pasando el menor tiempo posible allí. Le hacía recordar el origen de esa tensión: la negligencia y falta de atención de sus padres con él, el _incidente_ con su hermana Eurus, los acontecimientos posteriores a eso, el acuerdo de _sacar adelante_ la familia.   
Eso implica una responsabilidad. Ahora Sherlock tenía que _hacer algo,_ ayudar con eso. ¿Que haría? Había estado años sin involucrarse realmente con su familia, y ¿Ahora se lo exigían? Le estresaba, no le dejaba pensar claramente. Él no quería hacer nada, el quería seguir con sus investigaciones, quería seguir perfeccionando sus conocimientos. Quería también enfocarse más en el ballet.

No quería hacer nada por nadie más, solo por él mismo. Ni por sus padres, ni por sus hermanos, ni mucho menos por John Watson. Como si el hecho de enseñarle fuera a arreglar el desastre que ya era su familia.

Hablando de, volvía a toparse con él, pero este no había notado su presencia. Estaba hablando con otros chicos del equipo de rugby, en la zona de los casilleros.

—No, chicos, nada de alcohol hasta el sábado.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Watson —reconoció el tipico tono burlón de Sebastián Morán.

—Hey, John tiene razón. Hay que ganarle a los maricas de Harrow —intervino otro, que si no mal recordaba, era Carl Powers. Su espalda era descomunalmente grande, por lo que a Sherlock no le había costado deducir su afición por la natación.

—Es nuestro primer partido de la temporada. Hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros.

—Relájate, Johnny —le decía Morán con tono confiado, sin abandonar su típica altanería. —Los destruimos el año pasado. Volveremos a hacerlo este año.

—Hazle caso a John. Ahora él es el capitán, no tú —intervino otro que Sherlock no reconoció. Todos reaccionaron con un "Ohhhh" a ese comentario. Una típica broma del equipo.

John solo rió simpático mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero y luego lo cerraba.

—Pero ya saben que él esta a cargo cuando me voy.

—¿No te quedas? Íbamos a jugar al pool. Sin alcohol, por supuesto —aclaró Powers con sobreactuada obediencia.

—No, saben que nunca falto al gimnasio. Además, luego debo estudiar —dijo con seriedad, a lo que los demás abuchearon en respuesta. —¡Hey! Ya saben que si no paso mis exámenes me echan de aquí —decía volviendo a reír.

¿ _Acaso nunca deja de sonreir?,_ pensó Sherlock, quien ya había estado mirando disimuladamente un anuncio en el transparente, para escuchar la conversación.

—Ya te dije, John. Si eso llegara a pasar, hablo con mi padre para que "arregle" el problema y listo —le tranquilizó Morán con tono serio. Y lo decía con total naturalidad, porque sabía que eso era muy factible. Su padre era un conocido miembro del parlamento británico, quien hasta hace poco había sido noticia por su voto en contra de un proyecto de ley antiterrorista que se discutia en el parlamento.

Era también un conocido de la familia Holmes. Habían visitado la casa de los Morán un par de veces, hace muchos años, donde ya se habían conocido con el pequeño Sebastián (sus padres habrían querido forzar la amistad de su hijo con él, como de costumbre).  
Y por supuesto, el parlamentario era un gran peso en Strand. La institución haría todo lo posible para satisfacer a su hijo. Incluso mantener la beca de un don nadie como John Watson.

—Y yo te dije que no necesito de tus arreglos mafiosos —respondió el rubio, a lo que todos rieron a carcajadas, incluso Morán.

Los chicos se alejaron, y Sherlock supuso que también era su hora de marcharse.  
Pero no volvería a casa, necesitaba despejarse. Pensó en ir a la academia para practicar un rato hasta cansarse, pero supuso que todos lo salones estarían ocupados a esta hora. Además, quería estar solo.

Así que, sin pensarlo, salió del campus y tomó un autobús cualquiera. Esta vez, sí había adquirido una Oyster Card para poder viajar, y así evitar quedarse sin transporte como aquel día de la tormenta.  
Ni siquiera sabía dónde iba, pero su intención era al menos bajarse cerca del centro de la ciudad. Desde allí caminaría hasta un lugar que siempre le daba tranquilidad: el edificio de la 221b de Baker Street. Allí donde pasara gran parte de su infancia y su adolescencia, bajo el cuidado de la señora Hudson.

Mientras recordaba sus momentos allí, sus paseos por Hyde Park, sus idas al supermercado con la Señora Hudson, se apoyó contra la ventana del autobús, observando el conocido diseño de los barrios londinenses del este de la ciudad. La típica uniformidad de los edificios, los autos de alta gama estacionados le indicaban que en un rato podría estar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Pero el cansancio de una muy mala noche de insomnio y ansiedad empezaba a aquejarle. Apoyado aún contra la ventana, cerró sus ojos.

Para cuándo los abrió, no sabía dónde estaba. Se alarmó y miró a su alrededor. Se había sentado en la parte atrás del autobús, y no había casi nadie a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo, se bajó en la próxima parada.

Una vez en la calle, leyó el cartel de aquella parada: Brixton.  
Estaba al sur de la ciudad, bastante alejado del centro y mucho más alejado de su casa. Pensó en llamar para que lo buscaran, pero lo desestimó. Digamos que no tuvo una buena experiencia la última vez que llamó a su padre.

Decidió cruzarse de calle y esperar el autobús que fuera de regreso.

Definitivamente nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad. Era uno de los barrios que "debía evitar" según la costumbre. Se trataba de un barrio multicultural de la ciudad, eso podía verse con claridad por la cantidad de gente de color que iba cruzando en su camino, y la música latina que salía de los distintos locales. Nunca se había topado con algo parecido, y de repente le pareció muy interesante. Hizo una nota mental en que volvería alguna vez.

De hecho, le acechó la idea de echarle un vistazo en ese momento, pues no es que tuviera ningún apuro en volver.

Caminó un trecho mirando las distintas tiendas que se extendían a su lado. La mayoría eran de ropa de segunda mano, o de comidas de todo tipo, latinas, árabes, asiáticas, incluso se topó con puestos y ferias ubicadas irregularmente en la calle que vendían todo lo que uno pudiera imaginarse. La música le era casi desconocida, y el idioma español mucho más.

De repente, cuando pasó por una estación de metro, se topó con la marea de gente que entraba y salía de ella. Entre estos últimos, reconoció a alguien.

Era John Watson.

Frenó en seco, el rubio parecía apurado y no había notado a Sherlock. Pasó cómo un rayo por entre la marea de gente y se adentró en el barrio.   
Sherlock le siguió instintivamente. Según la conversación que escuchara hace un rato, se supone que John iba al gimnasio, y dudó que en Brixton hubiera muchos gimnasios, o si los hubiera, que fuera a un gimnasio tan alejado.  
Además, nadie iría con tanta prisa, si no fuera que vas a algún lugar donde _debes_ cumplir con un horario. Dudó que en un gimnasio te exigieran llegar a tiempo. Quizás John era un obsesivo con el horario. Pero algo le dijo que no era eso.

John Watson había mentido. No era perfecto. Ocultaba algo. No dejo que se le perdiera de vista. Llegó a tropezarse con un puesto donde un hombre mulato vendía joyas. Se ganó un par de improperios pero solo siguió caminando para no perder de vista a su compañero.

La persecución siguió solo unos minutos más, hasta que vió al rubio ingresar a un local colorido, cuyo nombre enseñaba vistoso en la parte superior: _Guantanamera_. Era un bar, camuflado entre la infinidad de restaurantes y bares que se ubicaban en la calle. Sherlock se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de la puerta para no ser visto pero, a la vez, poder seguir observando al rubio.

—¡John, chico! ¡Llegaste! —le saludaba un señor de tez morena que parecía haber estado esperándolo en la puerta.

—Disculpa, Manuel. Demasiada gente en el metro —respondió, saludando afectuosamente al otro. Ambos ingresaron al local, perdiéndose de vista para Sherlock.

Se quedó un rato parado analizando sus posibilidades. Porque Sherlock _debía_ seguir averiguando lo que John Watson, capitán del equipo de rugby de Strand hacía en un bar latino en medio de Brixton.   
Era evidente que trabajaba en ese lugar, pero necesitaba saber qué hacía exactamente. Y quizás también era su oportunidad para hacer algo que venía planeando: infiltrarse en algún lugar para conseguir información. Esa habilidad era clave si quería dedicarse a la labor detectivesca.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, enfiló para buscar algún local donde vendieran ropa. Se topó con una feria que hacía un rato atravesará y eligió el primer puesto que vio. Tomo una gorra cualquiera, una campera, unos lentes oscuros y extendió varios billetes al vendedor de rasgos árabes, quien los miró exaltado, pues sobrepasaban en creces el valor original de esas baratijas.

Se puso su disfraz improvisado, ocultando su uniforme y su rostro lo más que pudo y entró decidido al local.

Había muchas personas ya ubicadas en las pequeñas mesas. Las luces de neón iluminaban decentemente el lugar, tiñéndolo de unos colores magenta, azul y verde. La decoración era concordante con el rubro, numerosas fotos de paisajes caribeños, afiches de distintas celebridades de aquellos lares, pinturas alusivas a la cultura latina, frases inscriptas en español, todo en conjunto creaba un lindo y curioso ambiente. Vio a mucha gente que podría ser de su edad, y a otros mayores. _Hipsters_ y bohemios en su mayoría.   
Encontró una pequeña mesa desocupada en la esquina. Alejado del centro del local, algo poco práctico y fuera de la atención y ajetreo de los meseros, era el lugar perfecto para seguir con la observación. Fue a sentarse inmediatamente y desde allí, siguió su escaneo en busca de su compañero, a quien no lograba ubicar. No pasó mucho desde que lo vio salir desde detrás de la barra, vistiendo un uniforme que consistía en una remera ajustada, colorida, y pantalones, igualmente ajustados, color negro.   
Los lentes oscuros no le dejaban ver con mucha claridad. _Nota mental: mejorar la técnica del disfraz._

Pero, bajándolos levemente para permitirle ver mejor, pudo ver que el rubio atendía animado algunas mesas medio lejos de él. Era muy carismático, cómo ya lo supusiera Sherlock, y dejaba a más de una chica embobada, seguro hablando con sus acompañantes del lindo mesero que le acababa de atender.

Se le había quedado mirando un rato, cuando casi entró en pánico. De pronto, uno de los meseros, que hablaba con John, señalaba en dirección a su mesa.

Por supuesto que había contemplado esta situación, claro, él era Sherlock Holmes. Pero cada vez que el rubio se acercaba más, y con paso animado, se quedó en blanco. Sherlock atinó a colocarse bien los lentes y se puso a observar la carta con fingida concentración.

—Buenas noches, ¿Puedo tomar tu orden? —le decía con simpatía. Sherlock aprovechó la oscuridad de sus lentes para mirarle a los ojos un instante. Luego no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su cuerpo, la remera era demasiado ajustada, dejando bien marcados sus biceps y pectorales. Sherlock tuvo que desviar su mirada de inmediato.

—Eh, sí —decía, intentando cambiar el tono de su voz, para no ser reconocido. —Tomaré un.. —volvió a mirar la carta. _Malditos lentes, malditos, no puedo ver nada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_. —Tráeme un- una cerveza —atinó a decir con un ademán.

John se le quedó mirando unos instantes y rió suavemente. —¿Cuál de todas?

Sherlock volvió a mirar la carta. Era inútil. —La mejor que tengas.

John hizo una mueca de confusión, pero cedió al incierto pedido. Con un simpático "Ok" se dio medio vuelta y se marchó.

_Para ser la primera vez que haces trabajo de campo, eso salió muy mal._

Pensó que si realmente quería ser detective en un futuro, había muchas cosas que mejorar.

La situación en el bar no había llegado a ser más vergonzosa que aquel pedido de "la mejor cerveza". De hecho, y muy atentamente, John le había llevado una botella, diciéndole que era una cerveza traída desde México. Aunque, podría venir de la mejor cervecería del mundo, a Sherlock nunca le gustaría el sabor del alcohol. Así que tuvo que fingir que le agradaba, llegando a dar solo unos sorbos, hasta que se dirigiera directamente a la barra, pagara (nuevamente, más de lo que costaba) y se marchara de allí, tratando de no cruzarse a John otra vez.

Llegó a casa exhausto, se salteó la cena con sus padres y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Empezó a analizar los datos que tenía. John Watson, capitán del equipo de rugby, muy popular, becado en Strand, aquellos datos eran ciertos y comprobados. Pero había otros datos oscuros, su familia, quiénes eran, o que hacían. Si, supuestamente, sus padres trabajaban (o solo su madre porque su padre recibía una pensión por ser militar retirado) y estaba becado en Strand, ¿Por qué necesitaría trabajar? ¿Estaría haciéndolo solo como un favor? Al juzgar por su desenvolvimiento en aquel bar, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Parecía alguien experimentado en el tema. ¿Necesitaría dinero para algo en particular? Probablemente.

Ahora, ¿Por qué ocultarlo a sus amigos? Lo más probable era que aquello le avergonzara frente a sus adinerados compañeros. Pero no es que la élite juvenil británica se escandalizara con trabajar. ¿Se debía a la baja autoestima que ya le había diagnosticado cuando lo conociera? ¿O a que no era tan amigo de sus compañeros? ¿Falta de confianza? _El capitán no confía en su propio equipo_.

Pero lo que Sherlock definitivamente disfrutaba de estas cosas, era encontrar la falla en la perfección con la que se mostraba John Watson.


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar del fervor con el había analizado la situación de vida de John Watson, no le había dado muchas más vueltas al asunto durante los siguientes días. Un triple asesinato había llamado su atención, que incluso le impulsó a llamar a la policía para comentarles su teoría al respecto. Lastimosamente los oficiales no lo tomaron enserio, y terminaron advirtiéndole acerca de la pena por el delito de falsa denuncia.

Pero la verdad es que Sherlock no había sido muy precavido.  
No se imaginaría lo que pasaría un viernes, cuando volviendo de otro intento frustrado de colarse en la escena de un crimen (esta vez, un robo a uno de sus vecinos), se encontraría con una imagen terrible:

Allí estaba. Cómo aquella vez de la tormenta.

John Watson estaba sentado en su sillón, sonriéndole. Otra vez, sonriéndole. Era una sonrisa amable, simpática, que decía desesperadamente "oye, quiero caerte bien a cómo de lugar".

Era ya la segunda vez que visitaba su casa. Era demasiado.

Sherlock no se preocupó en disimular su disgusto.

Pero lo entendió en un segundo. Y podría haberlo previsto. _Por supuesto que deberías haberlo previsto. ¡Era obvio!_

Su padre lo había llamado. No se había rendido, nunca lo hacía. Seguro le había mentido, diciéndole que su amable pero antisocial hijo accedía a enseñarle química y que lamentaba mucho su comportamiento de aquella noche. Por eso le sonreía todo el tiempo. Era una sonrisa de _"pobrecito, sí te perdono haber_ _sido_ _un idiota conmigo"_.

Su padre le obligaría a entablar un vínculo con este chico, a como dé lugar. Lo presionaría, como era su costumbre. A pesar de que Sherlock había dejado muy en claro que no quería hacerlo, su padre decidió ignorarlo. Como era, justamente, su costumbre.

—Ah, Sherlock ¡mira quién vino! ¡John está más que listo para sus clases de química! Si quieres, pueden trabajar aquí, ya les arregle la mesa— decía su padre con la mayor amabilidad de mundo.

—¡O podrían ir a tu cuarto! ¡Allí tienes tu laboratorio! —intervino su madre con una expresión que le decía "ya no te opongas a esto", y quien venía desde la cocina con algunos bocadillos que seguramente había preparado para los niños.

Sherlock volvía a verse invadido por ese impulso emocional que tanto evitaba. Estaba enojado de verdad.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se fue directo a su cuarto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien tocó la puerta. Pensando que podría ser alguno de sus padres, Sherlock no se molesto en contestar. Pero, nuevamente para su sorpresa, se trataba de un avergonzado John Watson.

Sherlock miro indignado la intromisión. ¿Ahora se metía en su cuarto? Inaceptable. La única persona que había entrado a su cuarto era Victor Trevor. _Ya ¡olvídalo!_

—Oye, amigo, está bien si no quieres enseñarme —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Tu padre me llamó diciéndome que estabas de acuerdo con ello.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —susurró Sherlock para sí, empezando a caminar algo nervioso por su cuarto. —Pues te mintió. Yo nunca accedí a hacerlo —le contestó molesto.

—Sí, ya veo. No te preocupes —contestó el rubio, también algo incómodo con la molestia del otro. —Supongo que tendré que buscar un tutor particular y ya.

—No podrás pagarlo.

John, quien ya se estaba yendo cuando le escucho decir eso, se dio vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no puedes pagar un tutor personal.

—Claro que puedo —contestó John, algo afectado por su comentario.

—No, no puedes. —enfatizó el otro joven, esta vez acercándose a él. —Los ingresos en tu casa son bajos, teniendo en cuenta que son cuatro personas, y tú estás estudiando en uno de los colegios mas costosos de Inglaterra, a pesar de que estés becado, tienes que hacer muchos gastos. El hecho de que trabajes y lo ocultes demuestra que necesitas el dinero. Los ingresos en tu casa no alcanzan, solo cuentan con la pensión de tu padre por ser militar retirado, y eso es muy bajo actualmente. Además, estás enemistado con él por sus problemas de alcoholismo y estrés post traumático de la guerra y entonces, no quieres pedirle dinero...

—¿Qué?—le interrumpió visiblemente molesto. Lejos había quedado el John siempre sonriente. —¿Cómo sabes que...?

—En conclusión, tu sueldo como camarero en un bar de Brixton es irrisorio y no te permitirá afrontar el gasto de un buen tutor particular. Pues según un promedio que saqué...

—¿Cómo sabes que...?—seguía balbuceando el rubio hasta que su expresión cambió. —Espera un segundo... ¡Tú eres el tipo extraño de gafas que entró ese día! ¡¿Me seguiste?!

—Lo sé, las gafas fueron un error—contestó con seriedad. —Definitivamente debo mejorar mis habilidades para disfrazarme —dijo Sherlock para sí mismo.

—¡Me seguiste! —acusó indignado.

—¡No! ¡Solo fue una coincidencia!

—¿Qué hacía un niño rico como tú en Brixton?

—¿Por eso elegiste el lugar? ¿Porque tus amigos del equipo no podrían nunca ir a un lugar como ese?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo estoy... Haciéndole un favor al dueño del lugar...

—Tu avidez en ese oficio indicaba cierta regularidad y experiencia.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Me espías o qué?!

—¿Espiar? No seas ridículo, John. No necesito espiar a la gente para saber de ellos. Eso es patético. Todo lo que averiguo es fruto de un exhaustivo procesamiento y análisis de datos con los que cuento y aplicando el método deductivo para sacar conclusiones...

—¿Qué?

Sherlock blanqueó sus ojos exasperado. —Que puedo saber todo eso de ti con solo mirarte ahora mismo.

—Eso es absurdo.

Sherlock se tomó un momento, en el que suspiró, notablemente ofendido por aquellas palabras.

—La campera que llevas puesta ahora mismo, no es de tu talla, es mucho más grande que lo que comúnmente usas, lo que me indica que alguien te la prestó. Por el modelo sé que obviamente es de alguna tienda de ropa económica, lo que me indica que no puede ser de ninguno de tus amigos del equipo, o de Strand. Me arriesgo a decir que es de un familiar tuyo, uno cercano, pero no pareces pertenecer a una familia muy grande, sino más bien a una nuclear. Así que la campera debe ser de tu hermano, quien es visiblemente más alto que tú.   
Luego está el tema de tu padre, por supuesto que no te llevas bien con él, te veías molesto cuando mis padres te preguntaron por él, y se notaba tu recelo y discordancia cuando ellos enaltecieron los valores de un soldado. Tú no estás de acuerdo con eso, piensas que la guerra es terrible, que es lo peor que puede pasar en la humanidad, un hecho atroz que deja secuelas terribles que puedes ver en tu propio padre. El alcoholismo u otras adicciones, los ataques de ira, son consecuencias que afectan a quienes sufren estrés postraumático tras sucesos como una guerra, sumado al autoritarismo que debe imponer en tu casa, debido a su formación marcial, hace muy difícil la convivencia en tu casa. No lo soportas, por eso no quieres que ni siquiera te mantenga económicamente, por eso decidiste trabajar.   
Y tu madre no puede darte nada, simplemente porque no trabaja. Mirando ahora mismo tu camisa y pantalones, perfectamente planchados y arreglados, pienso que es altamente probable que solo una empleada doméstica o alguien que pase mucho tiempo dedicado a la limpieza pueda hacer eso y como, nuevamente, estoy seguro de que tus ingresos no te permiten afrontar una empleada de ese tipo, es alguien de tu casa quien realiza ese trabajo. Por estadísticas, y sumado al hecho de que al parecer sueles ocultar o tergiversar información de cosas que te avergüenzan, se trata de tu madre. Ella hace el trabajo en casa, pero no tiene un empleo, y te avergüenza decirlo. También te avergüenza decir que trabajas, que necesitas dinero, por eso insistes en que te enseñe, a pesar de mi terrible antipatía y maltrato hacia a ti, tú insistes porque sabes que no te cobraré y te conviene. Quisiste, ingenuamente, apelar a mi sensibilidad con la típica frase "bueno será mejor que busque otra persona", con la intención de que sienta pena por ti y termine accediendo. Pero eso no sucederá porque no tengo sensibilidad.

John no había tenido ni oportunidad de interrumpir el monólogo de Sherlock. Había escuchado con expresión atónita, y cuando el otro joven terminó, este pudo notar al rubio visiblemente afectado por toda esa exposición de su vida personal.

John era simpático y demás pero era, ante todo, alguien muy reservado. Los aspectos que justamente le incomodaban y por ende evitaba mencionar frente a otros, Sherlock se los había presentado como si de un libro abierto de tratara. Más bien, se los había tirado allí en su cara como diciendo "tus problemas son tan insignificantes que pude averiguarlos con solo ver tu campera barata". Se sintió terrible.

John Watson se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Eso quiere decir que le acerté a todo? —le dijo Sherlock totalmente apático, sin que John siquiera detuviera su paso para marcharse de esa casa.

—John, ¿ya te vas? —le preguntó preocupada la señora Holmes, haciendo que John detuviera su marcha.

—Sí, no creo que Sherlock pueda ayudarme. Gracias de todos modos —dijo al matrimonio Holmes, simulando una sonrisa y marchándose sin mirar atrás.

Los Holmes se miraron consternados. El señor Holmes se dirigía decidido al cuarto de su hijo, cuando su esposa simplemente le detuvo. Su ceño fruncido fue suficiente para disuadir a su marido.

A Sherlock le extrañó que no hubiera una intromisión de sus padres enfadados. ¿Les había ganado?

Definitivamente no.

Y la verdad era que, Sherlock había empezado a sentirse extraño. Cómo si algo dentro suyo le dijera que aquello que hizo no estaba bien.

—Eso es culpa, cariño —le decía Irene Adler mientras esperaban su turno para hacer la combinación del _allegro_ en el centro del salón. La Mujer había notado que su compañero estaba algo desconcentrado en la primera parte de la clase, y le había preguntado si algo le pasaba. Sherlock había procedido a explicarle, de la forma más evasiva de emociones posible, lo que había sucedido con John Watson.

—Ay, me encantaría conocer al afortunado que te hizo sentir culpable.

—No es eso —respondió entre dientes. —Es solo que no entiendo, ¿por qué estuvo mal lo que dije? Fue la verdad.

—A la gente no le suele gustar que les digas la verdad. Menos si son miserias de su vida privada. Y mucho menos si lo hace un desconocido arrogante como tú.

Llegó el turno de su grupo para ejecutar la combinación, sin embargo Sherlock estaba evidentemente disperso, lo que le hizo cometer algunos errores.

—Pero tú lo sabes —volvió a decirle Irene cuando terminaron.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estuvo mal lo que dijiste. Que fue injusto para el chico, porque no te hizo nada. Por eso sientes culpa —dijo aquello ultimo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sherlock le miró ofendido. —No siento culpa. Lo que siento es... Es como... Como si le fallara a mis principios. Le dije aquello en un evidente estado de enojo, lo que me impulsó a actuar en consecuencia. Eso va en contra de mi paradigma: las emociones son un defecto. Ergo, eso que hice, fue un defecto.

Irene blanqueó sus ojos.

—Discúlpate con él.

—¿Qué? Él debería disculparse conmigo por haber dicho que lo que hago es absurdo.

Irene solo le dirigió una mirada diciéndole "sí, sí lo es".

—Es más, todo esto es culpa de mis padres —concluyó, mientras Irene solo le miraba en forma burlona. —Hablaré con él, pero no me disculparé.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor...

La atención de ambos se dirigió a la nueva combinación de pasos que ahora marcaba su profesora para los grandes saltos. Esta vez, Sherlock no cometería errores.

***

  
Era difícil contar con un momento donde John estuviera solo. la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con algún que otro compañero del equipo, o alguna chica que se le acercaba, especialmente Sarah Sawyer, con quien Sherlock notaba que el rubio tenía gran atracción. La forma en que ambos se sonreían era tan desconocida para el joven detective. Le era imposible imaginarse a él mismo en una situación tan afectuosa con alguien.

Pero supuso correctamente que había un momento que el joven rubio se reservaba para él mismo, y eso era en el gimnasio del colegio, cerca de la hora de cierre. _Obvio._

Sherlock casi nunca visitaba el gimnasio de Strand. A pesar de que era una facilidad que la institución brindaba a todos sus alumnos, nunca se había visto interesado en aprovecharla.

Pero allí se encontraba, en busca de su compañero. John estaba trabajando con unas mancuernas cuando Sherlock se hizo notar.

El rubio solo le miró un momento y volvió a lo suyo. —¿Qué quieres?

El joven ruludo se quedó en blanco por un momento. Aclaró su voz antes de hablar. —Quería... Disculparme por la vergonzosa situación que mis padres te hicieron pasar.

Sí, echaría toda la culpa a sus padres. John ni siquiera le miraba.

—Sí, está bien.

Pero no, no estaba todo bien, y Sherlock seguía intranquilo. Es más, se sentía peor, y más molesto. Suspiró fastidiado.

—Y también... Quería disculparme por lo que te dije.

Listo, ya había fallado.

Esta vez, John si le miró.

—Está bien... Enserio. Solo que... ¿Cómo hiciste para saber todas esas cosas?

—Ya te lo dije, utilizo la deducción. No espío a la gente. Excepto lo que hice en el bar... Eso fue improvisado. Me disculpo por eso también.

¿Acaso se había disculpado con alguien dos veces?

En ese momento, John rió suavemente. Sherlock le miró confundido.

—Lo siento... Es que recordé cuando estabas allí. ¿Acaso veías algo con esas gafas?

—Absolutamente nada.

Y allí ambos se echaron a reir, rompiendo con la tensión. Sherlock observó a su compañero reir, y sintió un alivio. Eso definitivamente le hizo sentir mejor. Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos.

—Eso que hiciste con la...

—Deducción.

—Sí, eso... Fue impresionante.

Eso le tomó completamente de sorpresa. ¿Acaso alguien le estaba haciendo un _cumplido_? ¿A él?

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a responder.

—O sea sí, fuiste un idiota —aclaró, lo que en realidad confundió más a Sherlock. —Pero... ¿Enserio puedes saber todo de alguien con solo mirarlo?

—Algo así —suspiró. Era mucho más complicado que eso, pero el joven genio desistió de la idea de discutir.

—Es genial —dijo el rubio, volviendo a sonreir, sinceramente admirado. Miró a Sherlock y podría haber jurado que el chico se había ruborizado. —Le acertaste a casi todo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño de repente. —¿Casi todo? ¿En qué me equivoque?

—La campera no era de mi hermano. Era de mi hermana —dijo, haciendo énfasis en el cambio de género.

El otro joven pestañeó confundido. —Pero la campera era obviamente para hombre.

—Sí... Digamos que a mi hermana le gusta usar ese tipo de ropa —dijo algo incómodo.

—Bueno, no siempre le acierto a todo.

De pronto, notaron la presencia de otra persona en el salón. Era uno de los porteros, quien les anunció que en un rato cerrarían el instituto. Entonces los chicos se dispusieron a irse de allí.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la salida. La mayoría de las luces ya habían sido apagadas cuando pasaran por los pasillos, lo que daba un aura lúgubre al ambiente. Sherlock se encontraba cada tanto mirando de reojo a su compañero.

Cuando ambos tuvieron que separar sus caminos, se detuvieron. El joven detective le extendió formalmente su mano a John, quien se sorprendió por el gesto por un momento, y luego correspondió, sellando aquella reconciliación con un amistoso apretón de manos.

—John. Si es que aún estás interesado, puedo ayudarte con tu examen de Química.

El rubio, quien ya estaba dispuesto a irse, le miró sorprendido. —Tú, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Claro que sí. Te negué mi ayuda infundadamente, y no te hice pasar un muy buen momento. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensartelo.

Esa había sido la frase más amable que Sherlock dijera en mucho tiempo. John reconoció la sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Bueno, sí, sería genial si me ayudaras —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—No te cobraré, por supuesto.

—Ya, Sherlock. Está bien —dijo algo incómodo por la reiteración del tema del dinero. —Gracias, enserio —dijo volviendo a mirarle. El joven ruludo solo asintió en respuesta.

—Pero no nos reuniremos en mi casa.

—Concuerdo —admitió el rubio, recordando las incomodas situaciones allí vividas. No es que los padres de Sherlock no le agradaran, de hecho, le caían bien (salvo por el hecho de que prácticamente le mintieran acerca de haber obtenido la ayuda de su hijo). Pero era evidente que la relación entre ellos y el menor de los Holmes era complicada.

—Podríamos vernos entre clases, o a esta hora.

—Suena bien para mí —respondió John con una sonrisa.

Luego de ultimar más detalles sobre las clases, ambos se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino. Pero John volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Sherlock.

El aludido se dio la vuelta, ¿Acaso John se había arrepentido de aceptar su ayuda? Lo entendería, después de todo había sido un idiota con el rubio. Se esperaba alguna excusa al estilo "¿sabes? en realidad sí conozco a alguien más que puede ayudarme" o "realmente no tendré tiempo" o "mejor luego te aviso si nos juntamos o no".

—¿Qué sucede?

El rubio se tomó unos segundos, sopesando si decir o no aquellas palabras.

—Cometiste otro error en tu deducción.

—¿Otro error? —El joven detective pestañeó confundido. —Definitivamente no contaré a esa deducción como un éxito—dijo para sí mismo.

—Mi madre no... Ella no...

—¿No es ama de casa? —le interrumpió Sherlock. -—Espera, tenía otras ideas al respecto, pensé que ella podría trabajar en...

—Ella está muerta, Sherlock —dijo elevado un poco su voz, para hacer que el detective dejara de hablar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Sherlock se le quedó mirando un momento, y luego desvió su mirada avergonzado. De repente, se sintió un idiota.

—Lo siento, John.

Y así, ese fue el día donde Sherlock Holmes llegó a disculparse tres veces con la misma persona.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock no podía entender cómo John había aprobado Química el semestre pasado.   
O había aprobado haciendo trampa o por pura suerte, porque realmente no sabía nada.

Contempló la posibilidad de que hicieran una pequeña excepción con él, al ser alguien tan importante para la imagen de la institución. Porque desde que John ingresara a Strand y se convirtiera en el capitán del equipo, haciéndolos ingresar al podio del torneo nacional, el rugby había pasado a ser prioridad número uno del colegio.

El rubio podría hacer maravillas en la cancha, pero en Química no sabía ni dónde estaba parado.

Y Sherlock sufrió mucho. Estuvo a punto de abandonar la cruzada, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.  
Ese algo era que, sorprendentemente, la compañía de John Watson le agradaba.

A diferencia de sus pares del equipo de rugby, John no era un engreído ni tenía malas intenciones. Era agradable, no era inoportuno ni hablaba demás. Solo lo justo.

Sherlock también había notado en el rubio un sentido del humor muy particular y hasta un tanto irónico a veces, que al joven detective le agradaba. Lo había juzgado erróneamente cuando aseveró que su mente era plana y básica. John pensaba las cosas a su manera, muy pragmática, y con un gran sentido común. 

Incluso, había convencido al rubio de seguir su saga de libros y serie de TV favorita, la cual lo inspirara crecientemente en su sueño de ser detective: Max Heller, la serie que narraba la vida de un excelente detective francés, obsesionado con su trabajo, perfeccionista y adicto a la cocaína, que se dedicaba a resolver los crímenes más insólitos.

Pero definitivamente lo que ganara el interés de Sherlock en su compañía, era el entusiasmo que John había demostrado por su técnica deductiva.

Sherlock no lo diría pero le fascinaba que alguien se mostrara tan entusiasta y, en cambio, no lo mirara como si fuera un loco.

John preguntaría cada cosa, preguntaría como llegaba a cada una de las conclusiones, y luego de escuchar atentamente el monólogo de su compañero le diría cumplidos como "asombroso" o "genial" que harían hasta ruborizar como colegiala al joven detective.

Ni siquiera Victor Trevor era tan complaciente con él. Este se limitaría a hacer silencio y sonreir cada vez que Sherlock divagara en sus deducciones o le hablara intensamente de casos de asesinatos. El detective se había acostumbrado aquella pasividad de su antiguo amigo, por eso la participación activa de John era toda una experiencia nueva.

¿Acaso estaba comparando a John con Victor?

_Es demasiado. No, no son comparables. John solo está contigo por las clases, no seas imbécil, Sherlock._

Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿De qué le servía entronizar su ya inexistente vínculo con Víctor Trevor? Este chico había tirado a la basura toda la confianza que Sherlock le tenía.

Sin embargo, eso ya lo le afectaba. Atrás había quedado el Sherlock que depositaba su confianza en las personas. Ahora la soledad era su única aliada, su protección.

Por eso, no consideraba a John Watson más que un compañero de clases, con un beneficio temporal que serían las clases, y un acercamiento meramente funcional a ese fin. Así, ambos jóvenes se la pasaban entre clases de Química, donde Sherlock casi perdía la cabeza, y charlas sobre crímenes sin resolver, que compensaban aquello. Pero nada más.

—¿Qué harás ahora? — preguntó el joven detective al rubio, luego de una de sus clases de Química.

—No lo sé, tengo que hacer tiempo. Mi entrenamiento es como dentro de una hora. — contestó mirando su celular para comprobar la hora.

—Entonces podrás ayudarme en el laboratorio.

—Claro.

Así, cuando luego de un rato, Molly Hopper llegó al laboratorio, se encontró con una imagen insólita: Sherlock trabajando y John Watson ayudándolo a ordenar sus cosas. Trabajo que, dicho sea de paso, Molly siempre se encargaba de llevar a cabo.

—Ah, Molly. Él es John Watson. John, ella es Molly Hopper.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta. La joven correspondió, pero no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que sé quién es, Sherlock— dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz, acercándose a él.

—¿Acaso se conocen? — cuestionó Sherlock, apartando su vista solo unos centímetros del lente del microscopio.

Molly titubeó en responder. —Bueno... Compartimos una que otra clase. Pero, ¿quién no lo conoce? —dijo algo avergonzada.

En ese momento el rubio dirigió una mirada divertida a su compañero, quien solo rodeó sus ojos.

—Para ahorrarnos el tiempo y quitar las dudas que su presencia seguramente te genera, John está aquí porque accedí a ayudarlo para su examen de Química.

Molly abrió sus ojos aún más, si es que eso era posible. Lejos de aclarar sus dudas, las intensificó.

—Si no apruebo, podrían quitarme mi beca— intervino el rubio.

—Y ya que tengo tiempo y John no puede pagar un tutor particular, accedí fácilmente.

 _¿Fácilmente?_ , pensó John mientras le dirigía una mirada con fastidio. ¿Y acaso siempre iba a dejar en claro su condición económica?

—Entiendo...— contestó Molly dubitativa. Quizás estaba soñando, ¿Sherlock ayudando en Química a alguien? ¿Y siendo ese alguien un chico del equipo de rugby?

Al igual que varios chicos, la joven Molly también sufría de vez en cuando del acoso de aquel grupo, sumado a las chicas que les acompañaban, entre ellas, Janine. Empujones y comentarios despectivos acerca de sus buenas notas y su apariencia eran frecuentes. Pero los chicos siempre lo hacían "bromeando" _._

Había entonces, cierta hostilidad entre ambos bandos: los del equipo, muy especialmente el grupo liderado por Morán junto a su actual novia Janine, y los chicos como Molly, Sherlock, Mike u otros que no estaban realmente integrados al entorno social de la escuela. Los excluidos, que a pesar de no querer tomar partido ni a favor ni en contra de Morán, ligaban algún que otro maltrato.

Sin embargo, Molly no recordaba haber recibido algún maltrato por parte de John Watson, particularmente. Y es que en realidad no todos los chicos del equipo de rugby se dedicaban a matonear. Otros simplemente _no se metían,_ pero eso no era algo necesariamente bueno.

La chica descargó algunos libros que llevaba consigo. —¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? —preguntó atentamente a Sherlock.

—No. John ya ordenó todo— contestó sin siquiera despegar su mirada del microscopio.

La joven se quedó allí parada un momento, sin saber qué hacer. John, quien se había dedicado a usar su celular, notó su incomodidad.

Molly no solamente iba al laboratorio para ayudar al chico de sus sueños y así pasar tiempo con él. Si bien ese era el motivo principal, cada tanto iba para adelantar algún trabajo para química, o utilizaba el lugar para estudiar, en vez de ir a la biblioteca. Así que esta vez, optó por lo segundo.

Los chicos se la pasaron en silencio un rato, interrumpido cada tanto por John preguntándole a Sherlock qué era lo que hacía exactamente, y este explicándole que lo que observaba y anotaba era para una investigación que estaba haciendo acerca de los tipos de tabaco. John solo asintió, sin entender mucho el sentido que aquello, absteniéndose de seguir preguntando porque su compañero parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo.

De pronto, Molly recordó algo y su voz volvió a escucharse.

—Sherlock, vi que ya abrieron las inscripciones para el Campamento del 27.

—¿Será en Exmoor?

—Sí, exactamente como lo dijiste.

—Perfecto. Iré a anotarme en cuanto pueda.

—¿Campamento? —intervino John, desatendiendo su celular.

—Sí, cada año los profesores de Ciencias Naturales organizan algún evento alusivo a la materia— le contestó Molly, visto que Sherlock estaba demasiado inmerso en sus anotaciones como para hacerlo. —Este año, el tema será Astronomía, por eso se organizó un campamento en el Parque Nacional de Exmoor.

John se mostraba interesado en aquello. —Y, ¿cualquiera puede ir?

—Sí, de hecho, te suma puntos en Biología, Botánica y Astronomía.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si hubiera sabido, habría ido antes! — dijo en tono divertido. Strand ofrecía una infinidad de actividades extracurriculares de las que John no se había interiorizado completamente desde su ingreso hace un año, sumado al hecho de que nunca leía los anuncios colgados en los transparentes de los pasillos. — ¿Dices que el tema de este año es Astronomía?

—Así es, por eso vamos a Exmoor. Su Parque Nacional se caracteriza por tener un cielo totalmente oscuro, perfecto para observar las estrellas— explicó la joven con entusiasmo.

—Además, iremos justo para cuando el Festival del Cielo Oscuro se esté llevando a cabo. — intervino finalmente el aspirante a detective.

—¡Cierto! Habrá un montón de actividades.

—Actividades de las que no participaré— aclaró Sherlock, volviendo a sus anotaciones.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Habrá demasiada gente, no lo soporto. Además no es mi intención participar en caminatas ni en jueguitos que organicen. Solo aprovecharé la ocasión para irme a otro lugar.

—¿Piensas escaparte? —preguntó John estupefacto, dirigiendo una mirada a Molly también, quien solo se encogió de hombros. —¿A dónde?

En ese momento, Sherlock sacó rápidamente su celular, le dio un par de toques y le enseñó lo que había en la pantalla. Se trataba de un artículo.

—Un misterioso asesinato. Nunca resuelto. Fue hace unos años y ocurrió en las cercanías del parque, en una zona boscosa cerca del Castilo Dunster.

—¿Y tú vas a...?

—Averiguar por qué nunca se resolvió, por supuesto. —decía mientras guardaba su teléfono.

John miró nuevamente a Molly, en busca de alguien sensato en ese cuarto, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno... Si tú vas, yo también iré— dijo decidido el rubio. 

Sherlock, quien ya había vuelto a mirar por el lente del microscopio, abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tal declaración. Molly hizo lo mismo. 

—Alguien tiene que evitar que se escape, ¿verdad? —dijo John a la chica, con tono cómplice, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La joven de cabello castaño solo siguió mostrando su asombro ante toda la situación.

—Nadie lo evitará. Es la única razón por la que voy. —se limitó a decir con recelo Sherlock, volviendo su atención al lente.

El rubio solo rio y anunció que debía marcharse a su entrenamiento de rugby. Una vez hubiera abandonado la sala, hubo un silencio entre los jóvenes que allí habían quedado.

—Veo que se llevan bien.—rompió el silencio Molly, quien se había dedicado a leer en el mesón de al lado.

—¿Con quién? — contestó el joven, totalmente abstraído en su trabajo.

—Con John Watson...

—Ah, sí. Solo le ayudo en Química, y no me fastidia como otros.

Su compañera sopesó la idea unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Pero, Sherlock, ten cuidado. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos del equipo...

—Molly, John Watson no es una amenaza para mí— le contestó, finalmente mirándola a los ojos. —Además, creo que es un poco más sensato que sus compañeros.

La muchacha le miró poco convencida, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Ella sabía que hacía mal en generalizar, y quizás su genio amigo tuviera razón, después de todo, era casi un detective, y entonces John Watson no fuera una mala persona, ni tuviera malas intenciones.

***

  
La victoria del fin de semana contra Harrow había enaltecido los ánimos en el equipo. La nueva estrategia que John había propuesto al entrenador había sido muy efectiva. Pero debían seguir trabajando duro en la velocidad, pues ese día del partido no habían faltado insultos por parte del entrenador a los wings del equipo, Powers y Carmichael.

Para John, el rugby era una forma de desquitar todas sus energías y malos ánimos. Lo había sido desde la muerte de su madre, donde la situación en su casa se tornara insoportable y debía aguantar, algunas veces hasta con su propio cuerpo, los ataques de ira de su padre luego de una desafortunada noche de tragos en algún bar de mala muerte. Sumado a las constantes discusiones entre su padre y su hermana, que terminaran más de una vez con ella dejando la casa por varios días, empeorando aún más los ánimos en la familia, si es que aun podían llamarse así.

Pero John no tenía ganas de seguir soportando esas cosas. Según sus cálculos, unos meses más de trabajo en el bar de Manuel, y ya tendría dinero suficiente como para al menos pagar una renta en algún barrio al sur de la ciudad, quizás con su hermana, quien tampoco podía seguir viviendo allí bajo el yugo de un hombre que la condenaría constantemente por su sexualidad. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, debía cuidar la beca en Strand. Y junto con eso, su performance en el equipo.

El hecho de que lo designaran capitán del equipo al poco tiempo de ingresar le había halagado. El cambio había sido necesario ya que Sebastián Morán no tenía el temple suficiente para seguir siendo el líder, y sus impulsos le traicionaban más de una vez.

Pero lejos de lo que pensarían algunos, eso no le había molestado a Sebastián. El joven había aceptado que lo designaran subcapitán, y decidió priorizar su amistad con John. El rubio le tenía aprecio, pues ambos eran muy dedicados al deporte, y más de una vez eran los únicos que se quedaban después de hora practicando saques o tiros. Además, Morán había sido el primero que se le acercara amistosamente, cuando había ingresado a Strand, y le ayudara a integrarse junto a los chicos del equipo.

—Hey, John, mira quién viene allá— como si lo invocara, Sebastián sacó de sus cavilaciones al rubio.

John dirigió su mirada a donde su amigo le indicaba. Un grupo de chicas con el inconfundible equipo deportivo del colegio se acercaban a ellos. Entre ellas, estaba la novia de Sebastián, Janine, pero John solo tenía ojos para una chica. Aquella que robara su aliento los últimos meses: Sarah Sawyer.

La muchacha se acercaba a paso calmo, radiante, como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo en su clase de educación física. Su cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta perfecta, ondeaba con gracia, y el uniforme no afectaba la silueta perfecta de su cuerpo, apenas posándose sobre sus curvas.

Su sonrisa se hizo notar inmediatamente al cruzar miradas con el capitán del equipo. Ambos se miraron, cómplices de aquel inocente momento, y la joven se ubicó junto a sus compañeras en el costado del campo de juego, dispuestas a esperar que los varones terminaran su rutina.

Apenas podía volver a concentrarse teniendo la mirada de aquella hermosa joven sobre él. Sus compañeros notaron eso y no perdieron la oportunidad de divertirse con eso.

Una vez el entrenador los despidió, John, Sebastián y otros chicos, se encaminaron a saludar a sus espectadoras. John fue inmediatamente a ubicarse al lado de Sarah, quien le saludo con un beso y una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes charlaron un rato, mientras los tortolos se dirigían miradas cómplices y sonrisas avergonzadas.

—Y bien, ¿Ya estas preparando todo para tu fiesta, Sarah? — sacó el tema Sebastián, quien tenía su brazo rodeando a su novia.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo el lugar reservado solamente para nosotros! —contestó la joven entusiasmada. — Solo debo hacer arreglos por las bebidas.

—Ese día va a ser un descontrol— intervino Powers mientras reía.

John se sobresaltó. Había olvidado completamente el cumpleaños de Sarah, y recién caía en la cuenta de que era el mismo día del Campamento, para el cual ya había ido a inscribirse después de abandonar el laboratorio hace un rato.

Y eso arruinaba totalmente sus planes, pues ese mismo día de la fiesta, planeaba declarársele a Sarah.

—Y... ¿Cuándo era? — preguntó el rubio solo para asegurarse.

Sarah le miró sorprendida. —Es el 27, John...

—Oh, no, conozco esa expresión— dijo Morán, mirando unos segundos a John. —No vas a ir.

—¿Qué? — dijo Sarah desconcertada, mientras todos abucheaban al capitán.

—Lo siento, chicos. Me dijeron que debo asistir a un campamento para subir puntos en Biología— mintió. —Me acabo de enterar ahora, antes de venir al entrenamiento. Lo siento, Sarah— se disculpó directamente con la joven.

—Está bien John...

—¿Te refieres a ese campamento del Cielo oscuro? —cuestionó Morán. —Uh, es aburridísimo, te llevan a dar caminatas y a mirar las estrellas.

—Sí, yo también fui una vez, es horrible— intervino Janine. —Recuerdo que ni siquiera funcionaban los baños, y no había señal ni internet en ningún lado. Con las chicas quisimos escaparnos, pero fue imposible.

—No, una vez, me dijeron que dos chicos se escaparon a un pueblo cercano, y Culverton los hizo suspender una semana.

—Ah, sí, eso fue hace unos años. Uno de ellos era amigo de mi hermano, y me contó que además los desaprobó en el examen siguiente, a pesar de que habían hecho todo bien. —explicó Powers.

John escuchaba aquello y solo podía pensar en Sherlock y su alocado plan de escaparse a ese castillo.

—Si ese gordo de Culverton llegara a hacerme algo así, hago que lo echen de aquí. — dijo Sebastián, logrando la risa de todos.

John volvió a mirar a Sarah, quien aún se veía afectada por su ausencia en la fiesta. Después de todo, también tenía las mismas expectativas de avanzar al siguiente nivel con el rubio.

Cuando los jóvenes ya se despedían, decidió volver a disculparse con ella, apartándola un momento del grupo para que hablaran a solas.

—De veras lo siento, Sarah. Me habría encantado ir.

—Está bien, John. —le contestó con una media sonrisa. —No será la única fiesta del año.

—Claro que no. —dijo el rubio sonriendo igualmente.

—Te extrañaré. —atinó a decir la joven, ruborizándose levemente.

John sonrió aún más y le miró a los ojos, cosa que Sarah inmediatamente evitó, apartando su mirada avergonzada, pero también sonriente.

—Yo también, Sarah.

—Más te vale que me traigas un regalo— dijo la joven.

—Te traería una estrella si fuese posible.

Sarah se ruborizó todavía más y volvió a reír.

—¡Eh, consíganse un cuarto! —gritó Carmichael desde la distancia. Los otros chicos también protestaban y se reían.

—Ya, ve John, tus amigos te están esperando.

—¿Hablamos en la noche?

—Claro— dijo finalmente la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

John también le sonrió y Sarah le besó dulcemente en la mejilla como despedida. El rubio se quedó un rato mirándole mientras se iba, en tanto los chicos ya comenzaban a molestarlo de vuelta.

***

—Chicos, antes de que se vayan, necesito darles algunas noticias. —anunció la profesora, a los bailarines, una vez finalizaron la exhaustiva clase del día. 

Todos se reunieron en el centro de la sala para escucharla, algunos tomando asiento en el suelo y otros manteniéndose de pie.

—Como ya todos saben, el festival de talento juvenil de este año tendrá como invitados a diversas escuelas europeas de ballet. Tengo el honor de anunciar que la Escuela Nacional de Ballet de Irlanda enviará una comitiva de jovenes lideradas, nada más ni nada menos, ¡que por James Moriarty!

—¡¿James Moriarty viene?! —interrumpió una de las chicas, igual de sorprendida que todos en el salón. Incluso Sherlock.

James Moriarty era quizás uno de los mejores bailarines que actualmente se conocían. Irlandés, pero formado en el American Ballet Theater, había logrado ser primer bailarín de aquella escuela y de su ballet nacional también por supuesto. Sus puestas en escena eran despampanantes, de una técnica extraordinaria y carisma inigualable.

Por razones desconocidas, y con solo 29 años, había decidido retirarse y dedicarse a ser coreógrafo en su país, cosa que también desempeñaba con excelencia. No es que hubiera dejado de bailar, pues cada tanto hacía algún número especial en algún evento, pero su dedicación actual era a la coreografía, y a pesar de ser relativamente joven, no tenía nada que envidiar a los coreógrafos experimentados. Por ahora, solo dirigía al ballet juvenil, pero lo hacía con gran dedicación, y grandes resultados. Su creatividad parecía no tener límites, no solo en lo que respecta a la coreografía en sí, sino al vestuario y escenografía.

Pero James era alguien muy exclusivo y prácticamente no salía de su país. Miles de veces el artista había sido invitado por las distintas escuelas del mundo para dar cursos o seminarios o incluso para bailar como invitado especial, a los que este había rechazado rotundamente.

Y ahora, había decidido mágicamente aceptar esta invitación de la Royal School.

—¡Sí! Vendrá especialmente con sus alumnos y eso no es todo. ¡También ha aceptado hacer una colaboración con nosotros! — explicó con gran entusiasmo la profesora, ganándose las expresiones de asombro y emoción de los jóvenes bailarines. 

—¿Y ya se sabe qué ballet haremos para la colaboración? —preguntó un joven, sentado cerca de Sherlock e Irene.

—Aun no, hemos quedado en discutirlo cuando James llegara aquí— contestó la profesora. —También nos encargaremos de seleccionar a quienes participaran de esta colaboración especial. Así que les sugiero que vayan practicando piruetas, saltos, ¡y demuestren lo mejor de ustedes! 

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos. Por supuesto, solo los mejores serían seleccionados, y convencer a James Moriarty no sería tarea fácil.

—Es realmente un honor que haya aceptado colaborar con nosotros, así que hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros chicos. Hay que mostrarle que el ballet inglés no se queda atrás.

Todos aprobaron el comentario con vitoreos. Pero Sherlock estaba abstraído en su mundo.

Lejos de estar emocionado como sus compañeros por tal oportunidad, para Sherlock significaba la comprobación de uno de sus mayores miedos. Reencontrarse con Victor Trevor.

Luego de aquella pelea que ambos tuvieran, el joven Trevor se había mudado con su familia nuevamente a Irlanda, de donde eran oriundos, y no había vuelto a saber nada de él. O no del todo. 

A veces su curiosidad ( y aquella herida que le había quedado) le impulsaban a hacer cosas. Un vistazo a sus redes sociales no le haría nada mal, supuso el joven. 

Así, vistazo tras vistazo, se enteró que el joven con quien otrora compartía clases de ballet en la Royal School, seguía practicando esta disciplina en Irlanda. Y no solo eso, sino que se había vuelto tan bueno en ello que integraba formalmente el grupo de jóvenes liderado por el profesor Moriarty. Y si este venía con sus alumnos, era evidente que Trevor vendría con ellos.

El solo pensar en que volverían a verse le ponía la piel de gallina.


	6. Chapter 6

El Parque Nacional de Exmoor quedaba a unos 250 kilómetros de Londres, al suroeste del país y cerca de la costa. Se trataba de uno de los Parques Nacionales más antiguos de Inglaterra, y se caracterizaba por los bellos páramos, valles profundos y elevados acantilados que podían verse a lo largo de sus casi 700 kilómetros cuadrados de extensión.

El Parque era más bien conocido por su Reserva especialmente dedicada al avistamiento de las constelaciones. Se trataba de una Reserva Internacional de Cielo Oscuro, reconocida justamente por tratarse de un lugar desde donde podía observarse uno de los cielos más bellos del mundo. Su baja contaminación lumínica permitía que sus visitantes se internaran bajo un cielo completamente oscuro, donde podrían ver miles de estrellas más que en cualquier parte del mundo.

John escuchaba con interés la explicación que les daba el guía mientras el autobús los llevaba a destino. Habían salido a la madrugada desde Strand, por lo que la mayoría aprovechaba el trayecto para dormir. Pero John estaba entusiasmado, nunca había salido de Londres, ni mucho menos visitado un Parque Nacional. Decidió no prestar atención a las críticas que sus amigos habían formulado al Campamento, y si acaso era tan aburrido como decían, quería comprobarlo él mismo.

Terminó sentándose al lado de Molly, dado que Sherlock había llegado antes que él y decidió sentarse con Mike Stamford. Tampoco es que ambos jóvenes hubieran pactado sentarse juntos, incluso, quizás Sherlock ni siquiera pensó que John querría sentarse a su lado.

Molly no se había opuesto a que el rubio se sentara a su lado, pero tampoco se mostraba muy dispuesta a conversar o pasar el rato con él. Eso sí, se había ganado la envidia de más de una joven en el autobús que se moría por intercambiar palabras con el capitán del equipo.

John observaba como cada tanto la muchacha levantaba sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo para escuchar lo que decía el guía, quien hablaba con entusiasmo y conocimiento a pesar de que la mitad del autobús no lo estaba escuchando.

John pudo intuir el mal humor de la joven, y supuso que sería por no poder sentarse al lado de Sherlock. Era evidente el interés que demostraba por él, pero no parecía ser correspondido de ninguna forma por el joven ruludo.

El rubio meditaba sobre aquel amor no correspondido mientras observaba el asiento donde su compañero iba sentado. Solo podía vislumbrar su brazo y parte de su particular cabellera negra, que sobresalía evidente. Le extrañó verlo tan tranquilo y callado, quizás tuviera sueño como todos los demás, o solo estaría pensando en cómo haría para escaparse a la supuesta escena del crimen. Pero solía mostrarse más eufórico, al menos con él, y especialmente cuando hablaba de algún asesinato o teoría que tuviera dando vueltas en su cabeza. Su mente parecía no descansar, o no pensar en otra cosa más que en crímenes no resueltos o en técnicas para mejorar su deducción. No parecía haber lugar alguno para pensar en un romance con Molly Hopper. O en un romance cualquiera en absoluto.

No lo conocía demasiado, pero no le había escuchado siquiera referirse al tema. De hecho, no notaba que mostrara afecto por nadie en particular. La situación de tensión con sus padres que había visto aquella vez le indicaba que quizás era un chico complicado. Sumado a que también era un joven muy antipático a veces, tanto que le daban ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

De repente, la joven Molly le dio pena. Definitivamente era una chica bonita y parecía amable, pero tenía que enamorarse de un chico tan difícil como Sherlock Holmes, que se mostraba casi inaccesible a cualquier tipo de afecto.

—Veo que te gusta mucho la astronomía— habló finalmente John, sacando a Molly de su burbuja de lectura. El rubio había notado que estaba leyendo un libro referente al tema.

—Ah, sí. Me interesa el tema— contestó, acomodando sus lentes y volviendo a esta realidad. —Pero este libro no es exactamente de eso. Es una novela— aclaró con tono pausado.

—¿Una novela? Creo que las únicas que he leído son las que nos piden para Literatura. — dijo John riendo. La joven también le sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, esos son libros clásicos, y son muy buenos. Pero no es lo mismo leer por obligación que por gusto. Personalmente, esta saga me encanta.

—Ya veo, ¿de qué trata?

—Es una historia de amor— explicó algo avergonzada. —Se trata de tres amigos. Uno de ellos es profesor, y la chica es la novia de su mejor amigo y van a casarse, pero en realidad está enamorada del profesor.

—Vaya, no quisiera estar en su situación— dijo John volviendo a reir.

—Sí, yo tampoco. — contestó Molly igualmente con una sonrisa. El ambiente entre ambos se había vuelto más ameno.

—O sea que, ¿el libro no habla nada de astronomía entonces? Lo digo por la portada, tiene una constelación, ¿no?

—Sí, es que el protagonista, Eugene, es profesor de astronomía. Y bueno, también hay muchas partes donde ilustra sobre el tema. — explicó la joven, haciendo que el rubio respondiera conforme a dicha aclaración.

—Y Molly, dime...— volvió a hablar John, cambiando de tema. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay algún Eugene en tu vida? — cuestionó divertido. —O mejor debería decir... ¿un detective?

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente en respuesta. — ¿Q-qué?— tartamudeó. —¿Te refieres a Sherlock? N-no, él no me gusta de ese modo...

—Oh, pensé que había algo entre ustedes.

—¿Algo con él? No... Sherlock no es de esa clase de chicos...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, debes haber notado que no le interesa mucho el amor y esas cosas... O las emociones en general.

—No creo que haya alguien en el mundo que sea completamente así. Todos sentimos amor, o algo por alguien. No lo sé, todos sentimos algo.

—Pues sinceramente, creo que Sherlock sería una excepción...

—Pero, tú lo conoces desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso nunca le gustó alguien o salió con alguien?

Molly se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Por supuesto que le conocía hace tiempo, y por supuesto que sabía de Victor Trevor.

—No, que yo sepa. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El tema no se extendió más allá de eso, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato. Luego volvieron a hablar de trivialidades sobre las materias que compartían, hasta que eran interrumpidos cada tanto por el guía, que volvía a hablar para ilustrar a los jóvenes sobre el paisaje que se extendía por sus ventanas.

Estuvieron llegando a destino cerca del mediodía. Los chicos se mostraban más animados mientras descendían del autobús.

Fue recién en ese momento que John y Sherlock pudieron intercambiar palabras por primera vez en el día.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? — le preguntó cortésmente el joven detective.

—Bien, Molly estuvo hablándome de su libro favorito.

—Ah, sí, esas odiosas novelas románticas que le gustan. — contestó indignado. John le miró con desaprobación. —Son demasiado predecibles y poco creíbles, además de excedidas en dramas sin sentido. Molly es una chica demasiado inteligente como para estar leyendo esas estupideces de niñas.

—Ya, Sherlock, déjala. Son sus gustos.

—Lo sé. Gustos muy desacertados. — contestó sin mucho interés mientras recogían su equipaje de la parte de atrás del autobús. John solo se aseguró de que Molly no estuviera cerca como para escuchar lo que hablaban. —Además, es obvio que el tipo con el que la chica se iba a casar muere, para así permitirle irse con el profesor de astronomía. — confesaba con tranquilidad. John se alarmó.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo leíste?

—Por supuesto que no, John— dijo ofendido ante esa acusación. —Como dije, son novelas demasiado predecibles. Busqué en internet para confirmarlo y mi predicción fue correcta.

—Bueno, mientras no se lo digas a Molly, todo bien.

—¿Qué? Claro que ya se lo dije. Tenía que hacerlo para convencerla de dejar de leer esa bazofia.Y al parecer no funcionó.

John le miró indignado. Sherlock era detestable.

La conversación de ambos chicos se vio repentinamente interrumpida por el llamado de sus profesores para que se reunieran, junto con el guardaparques que ahora se les unía para darles la bienvenida al parque.

Luego de una breve introducción, los chicos transitaron por un camino que los llevo al camping donde se hospedarían los próximos dos días. El lugar era encantador, las cabañas y el bello paisaje que les rodeaba hacían una espléndida combinación.

Las cabañas eran para cuatro personas, y la disposición de cada una de ellas ya había sido acordada por los chicos días antes. Sherlock, John y Mike habían acordado en compartir cuarto, pero necesariamente debían ser cuatro. Un chico que se había quedado sin cuarto fue asignado con ellos que, para desgracia de Sherlock, resultó ser el delegado de la clase, Anderson.

—Prepárate para escuchar largas discusiones e insultos de todo tipo— le susurró Mike a John, mientras ingresaban al cuarto, en el cual ya estaba Anderson, quien había seleccionado una de las camas de abajo y ya estaba poniendo sus cosas en ella.

—Saca tus cosas de ahí, Anderson. Las literas deben ser distribuidas cuando todos estemos presentes.

El joven de ojos saltones le miró con disgusto. —¿Y quién dijo eso?

—Yo, acabo de decirlo. Saca tus cosas.

—Sherlock, basta ¿acaso quieres esa cama? — le cuestionó John por lo bajo.

—No, solo detesto que Anderson intente tomar el mando de las cosas, lo cual hizo automáticamente al elegir primero una cama— respondió tranquilamente el detective.

John exhaló hastiado. Anderson, quien no tenía más opción, obedeció y sacó sus cosas de aquella cama.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó impaciente, y cargando todas sus cosas con dificultad.

Sherlock miró a sus compañeros y les indicó que eligieran sus camas. John y Mike, por supuesto para no causar más problemas, y con la anuencia del joven genio, eligieron las camas de arriba y depositaron allí sus cosas. Al final, nadie elegiría la cama inicialmente elegida por Anderson, quien tuvo que volver a colocar sus cosas en ella mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su rival.

***

  
La primera actividad que tendrían sería una caminata, luego del almuerzo. John no había olvidado el alocado plan de escape de su compañero, y por eso no le quitaba el ojo de encima. El joven detective se mostraba demasiado calmo, como si no le amedrentara en lo más mínimo la posible suspensión de la que sería objeto si llegaban a descubrirle escapándose.

Una vez terminaron el almuerzo, el grupo se dirigió a alistarse para iniciar la jornada de actividades. El guarda parques los guiaría por un sendero donde podrían apreciar la variada flora y fauna del lugar.

Se detuvieron en un gran páramo, donde quien los lideraba se disponía a dar otra explicación.

—Aquí mismo, chicos, fue donde se avistó a la gran Bestia de Exmoor— expresó en forma misteriosa. — Un gran felino color negro, parecido a una pantera, de apariencia tenebrosa, que desolaba el ganado de los lugareños. ¿Alguno había algo escuchado de eso?

—Oh, por favor. — intervino Sherlock. John anticipó un incómodo momento, y se preguntó si su compañero podía ser más antipático el dia de hoy. —Es una leyenda infundada, como la del supuesto Gran Perro Negro, solo que esta es un gato. Y bien se sabe que en Inglaterra no hay grandes felinos.

—Lo que dices es correcto, joven. Pero se dice que hubo una época donde las grandes familias solían tener animales exóticos en sus mansiones. Hasta que un Acta dictada en 1976 prohibió aquella práctica y ocasionó que muchos de estos animales no nativos fueran liberados y quedaran desperdigados por aquí. ¡Otros incluso dicen, que estos felinos derivan directamente de especies de la Edad de Hielo!

—Unos dicen, otros dicen. ¿Y la fuente de todo eso? — dijo impaciente el joven.

—¡Holmes, compórtate! — intervino su exigente profesor de Astronomía, Culverton.

—Está bien, no se preocupe. — le calmó el amable guarda parques. —Aprecio la curiosidad de su alumno. Verás, niño, actualmente existen evidencias fotográficas, y videos de este tipo de criaturas. Existen testimonios certeros de gente que ha visto felinos que lucían como grandes panteras por aquí, e incluso de gente que ha sido atacado por esos animales. Existen diversas investigaciones respecto de su origen y allí remito las teorías que expliqué. — ilustró, ganándose una blanqueada de ojos de Sherlock. El joven guarda parques solo sonrió.

—Actualmente, el parque siempre está alerta, en constante búsqueda de estos felinos, pero hasta el momento no se ha podido capturar a ninguno. Sin embargo, recomendamos no salir de las inmediaciones del camping por su cuenta, bajo ninguna circunstancia— advirtió claramente a los jóvenes. —Es muy peligroso, chicos.

John observó de reojo a Sherlock, quien ni se inmutaba con aquella advertencia.

—No pensarás escaparte enserio, ¿no? — le cuestionó John con seriedad a su compañero, quien ya se encontraba revolviendo su equipaje en la cabaña, luego de haber vuelto de aquella caminata.

—¿Piensas que un mito va a asustarme? Es obvio que inventaron todo esto para que la gente no deambule por los bosques y arruine el lugar. — comentaba mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta, entre ellas, una brújula y un mapa con varias anotaciones en él.

—¿Y qué harás si te descubren? Te suspenderán, Sherlock.

—La idea es que no me descubran. Y ahí es donde entras tú. — dijo sonriente, finalmente mirando al rubio.

John se le quedó mirando unos instantes. —Oh, no. No voy a cubrirte.

—Solo necesito que le digas a Culverton que estoy mal.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer para escapar de aquí?

—Fingir que estoy enfermo, obvio. Y así no participar de la actividad de la noche. — decía mientras sacaba una pequeña caja con diversos tipos de maquillaje. Tomó un espejo y empezó a pintar sus ojos de un color rojizo.

John le miró estupefacto. —No pienso ayudarte en esto. Estás solo. — le dijo, levantándose y abandonando la cabaña.

***

  
—¿Y por qué es que no podrá salir esta noche? — le cuestionaba Culverton con tono inquisitivo.

—Dice que se siente muy mal. — contestaba el rubio con tono preocupado.

Finalmente, John había cedido.

El rechoncho profesor le observó dubitativo un momento. — ¿Pero qué tiene?

—No lo sé, está en el cuarto si quiere verlo.

El hombre lo pensó un momento y se decidió en ver al alumno. Si se sentía tan mal, quizás debería llamar al servicio médico del parque.

Sherlock se había preparado completamente para ese momento. Se hallaba acostado en su cama, con todas las frazadas que encontró, puestas encima de él. Con un pañuelo en mano, expuso sus grandes dotes actorales.

—Ah, profesor Culverton. Creo que algo de aquí me provocó una alergia terrible. Debe ser algún insecto. — decía mientras se sonaba la nariz, haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Había enrojecido su rostro con el maquillaje, y había logrado que sus ojos se vieran llorosos con unas gotas que se aplicó previamente. John observaba avergonzado la situación desde lejos.

—Dios, luces terrible, niño. Voy a llamar al médico.

—¡No! No es necesario, profesor. — se apresuró en decir el joven. —Traje algunos medicamentos antialérgicos conmigo por si acaso.

—Igualmente, no permitiré que te auto mediques. Pero ah... — observó su reloj con el ceño fruncido. — La ceremonia comenzará pronto y...

—¡No se preocupe! — intervino rápidamente John. —Yo puedo llamar al médico. —El profesor le miró dubitativo. —Y puedo quedarme a cuidarlo, si es necesario.

—Eso lo dirá el médico. Bien, Watson. Lo dejo en tus manos. — dijo, y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

El joven rubio suspiró aliviado. Miró a Sherlock con fastidio. —¿Qué no era que tenías todo planeado?

—¿Qué no era que no ibas a ayudarme? — reconvino el joven, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole. El rubio rodeó sus ojos. —Culverton es un fanático de este festival. No se perdería ni la ceremonia de inauguración. Por eso, eventualmente iba a irse y tener que dejar que me las arreglara solo. —explicó confidente mientras se quitaba el maquillaje de la cara. —Además, el avistamiento de estrellas comenzará antes de lo previsto, ya que las condiciones lumínicas de hoy serán perfectas, y se espera que incluso pueda verse una estrella fugaz. No se lo perdería por nada del mundo, así que no creo que siquiera venga aquí a controlarme.

El joven detective salió de la cama de un salto y sacó su mochila de debajo de la misma, cuando el rubio le puso un freno.

—Sherlock, enserio. No dejaré que salgas de aquí. Ahora más que nada, estás a mi cargo, y yo no puedo permitir que me suspendan.

—Sí, sí. Por tu preciada beca. —Respondió con indiferencia. —A mí me importa un bledo tu beca. Sabes muy bien que no van a quitártela por esta estupidez extracurricular.

Las facciones del joven rubio se tensaron. —Cuidado con lo que dices, Holmes.

—¿Con lo que diga? Solo te diré una cosa. — dijo y se paró delante de él, a tan solo algunos centímetros mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —Sé que quieres acompañarme. Te mueres por escapar conmigo y ver que hay en ese lugar. Y más aun sabiendo lo de esa bestia. Reconozco ese brillo en tus ojos, John, porque yo soy igual. La curiosidad y las ansias de una aventura te están matando. Quieres algo interesante, por eso me sigues. En realidad, no te importa mucho tu beca en este momento. Siempre estás pensando en verte ejemplar y obediente, siempre piensas en lo que dirán los demás, piensas que todo es tu responsabilidad. Pero quieres escaparte de eso, romper las reglas, al menos solo por un momento. Hazlo. Ven conmigo.

Seguían penetrándose con la mirada, sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

—Tengo todo planeado, nadie sabrá que nos fuimos. Confía en mí. — dijo el detective en un susurro.

John sabía que iba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

***

  
Sherlock tenía razón, escabullirse no había sido muy complicado. El joven detective había planeado una ruta de antemano, que sólo podrían usar cuando empezara a oscurecer, y como también predijo, la mayoría de los guarda parques estaban concentrados en la zona donde el festival se estaba llevando a cabo, dejando liberados algunos senderos, lo cual facilitó enormemente el escape.

—¿Quieres recordarme qué vamos a hacer exactamente? — cuestionó John mientras caminaba detrás del joven detective por un sendero estrecho.

—Hace unos años, hubo un misterioso asesinato aquí, en medio de la nada, sin testigos, siendo las únicas pruebas unas dudosas pericias médicas que dejaron sentado que se trató de un suicidio.

—¿No lo fue?

—Absolutamente no. Primero porque el sujeto no estaba solo, había otro con él, el presunto asesino.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Lo liberaron?

—No, su cuerpo también fue hallado sin vida, en las inmediaciones del lugar del hecho. Pero este tenía claros signos de haber sido atacado por algún lobo o un oso, no por un humano.

—¿Y cuál es tu teoría?

—Los dos sujetos eran investigadores de una universidad americana. —comenzó a ilustrar mientras, con ayuda de su linterna, cotejaba el mapa con la ruta que estaban tomando. —Habían visitado este parque específicamente para investigar sobre la flora y fauna del lugar. Uno de ellos era un experto botanista, y era de público conocimiento su rivalidad con el otro investigador. Su envidia al éxito de las investigaciones del otro le nubló el juicio. Cuando vislumbraron la alta probabilidad de éxito de esta nueva investigación, la víctima seguro estaba muy entusiasmada, pero el presunto asesino no lo soportaba, quería todo el crédito para él. Estaba harto de ser la sombra de su colega, y por eso, aprovechó esta oportunidad. De hecho, planeó cada detalle.

Mi teoría es que los hechos fueron los siguientes: Solos, en la zona boscosa a la que ahora estamos yendo, estos dos sujetos se habrían detenido a comer y beber algo, cuando entonces el asesino se adelanta y le dice que él preparará la comida para ambos. Sin embargo, él, quien era un eximio botanista, le suministró en su comida un extraño veneno que consiguió crear con hierbas típicas de este lugar.

Los jóvenes atravesaban ahora aquel páramo que visitaran hace unas horas, durante la caminata. Sherlock seguía relatando su teoría con devoción.

—Lo impresionante de esto, fue que el tipo logró replicar en aquel veneno una sustancia idéntica a las drogas que, en pequeñas dosis, su compañero ya ingería debido a que sufría de terribles dolores lumbares. Entonces, una eventual autopsia revelaría una sobredosis de aquella sustancia, lo que se atribuiría a una ingesta indebida de dichos medicamentos. Una vez que su compañero falleció intoxicado, el asesino se deshizo de gran parte de sus remedios, para simular la sobredosis, y huyó, dispuesto a mentir sobre lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, tiempo después no se supo nada de este tipo, que ya era buscado porque obviamente no daba señales de vida a su familia ni a nadie, y se sabía que había viajado con la víctima. Resulta que su cuerpo fue encontrado a unos kilómetros de aquí, totalmente descuartizado, con arañazos, como si alguien, más bien algo, lo hubiera despedazado salvajemente. Obviamente por algún animal de ese bosque, pues en ese entonces, fue cuando el gobierno británico decidió volver a introducir especies de lobos y osos por allí, ya que se habían extinguido, y no estaban sujetos a un gran control de las autoridades forestales.

Volviendo al crimen, lo divertido es que Scotland Yard sí supuso que aquello había sido un asesinato, debido a la rivalidad de ambos y a lo poco probable del hecho de que la victima ingiriera, ya sea accidental o voluntariamente, esa cantidad de drogas. Pero más improbable era sostener el cómo, ¿Acaso el otro tipo le había hecho tragar las pastillas a la fuerza? Era estúpido. Nunca se plantearon que el tipo era un experto en botánica, especialmente capaz de elaborar un veneno perfecto con solo tres hierbas. Básico. He visto y leído algunos de sus trabajos. El tipo era un genio.

Así que, por falta de pruebas para un asesinato, y por lo inútil que sería con el supuesto asesino muerto, cerraron el caso como suicidio.

John, quien había estado escuchando todo el relato con expresión intranquila, alcanzó a su compañero, ahora que el terreno les permitía ir a la par. Nunca había visto a alguien hablar con tanta admiración de un asesino.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a probar todo eso? — cuestionó finalmente el rubio. Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa extraña.

—Voy a encontrar esas hierbas y replicar el veneno, por supuesto. Eso probará el punto fundamental de mi teoría.

—¡¿Vas a hacer un veneno mortal?!

—No te preocupes, John. No voy a usarlo en nadie. — le tranquilizó aun sonriente. —Me gusta investigar asesinatos, no causarlos.

 _No aún,_ pensó el rubio escandalizado.

—¿Y cómo sabes cuáles son esas hierbas?

—He estado haciendo una investigación al respecto hace como un mes. Sé exactamente cuáles son, pero la noche dificultará un poco la búsqueda.

Luego de casi media hora más de caminata, los chicos llegaron a una colina. A lo lejos podía verse una lúgubre construcción que resultaba ser el antiguo Castillo Dunster.

El joven detective anunció que aquí iniciaría su búsqueda. Había dado algunas nociones externas de las hierbas como para que John también pudiera ayudarle a buscar. Así, ambos se encontraban alumbrando lugares aleatorios de la pendiente boscosa, deteniéndose cada tanto en algún pasto que lastimosamente no era la planta que buscaban.

Había un silencio tranquilo entre ambos, tan solo ambientado por el cantar de algún insecto o el ulular de algún búho. Cada tanto, una suave brisa enfriaba sus cuerpos y movía el follaje de los árboles que se extendían sobre ellos.

—Sherlock.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de hacerlo.

El rubio le miró con fastidio. —Es otra pregunta.

—Dime.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

De pronto el detective deformó su expresión ante la impertinente pregunta. — ¿Qué? No.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

—No.

—Está bien... Solo preguntaba, Sherlock. — le calmó el rubio al ver que el humor del otro joven había cambiado radicalmente.

—Parece que es de lo único que ustedes se preocupan.

—¿Ustedes?

—Sí, ustedes, la gente normal. Solo les importa coleccionar potenciales amigos y parejas, lo que sea, solo porque no soportan la fatal soledad en la que todos eventualmente terminamos. Son tan triviales.

John exhaló molesto. —¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! Solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta.

—Una pregunta impertinente. No soy como ustedes.

—¿Y qué se supone que eres? ¿Un robot? ¿Un alien? Todos sentimos cosas por otros, incluso tú. Vamos, ¡eres una persona!. Querer a alguien como un amigo o una pareja o lo que sea, no tiene nada de malo.

—Sí, sí lo tiene. —en ese momento, el detective, que había estado dándole la espalda todo este tiempo mientras examinaba una hierba, se dio la vuelta para verle de frente. —Es inútil, es una distracción. Y para que no vuelvas a importunarme con estos planteos otra vez, te diré algo: no me gusta nadie ni me interesa estar con nadie.

Había dicho aquella última frase elevando su tono de voz. John simplemente le miró harto de su antipatía.

Pero justo en ese momento, sintieron unos ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos, a varios metros de donde estaban.

No estaban solos.


	7. Chapter 7

—... ¿Qué fue eso? — susurró John.

Su compañero también se había paralizado ante el ruido. Miró al rubio algo inquieto.

John se trasladó con mucho sigilo en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. Sherlock le siguió por detrás.

Su compañero iluminó unos arbustos que se extendían frente suyo, pero se mantenían estáticos. No se movían más que como efecto del viento.

Se mantuvieron un tiempo en esa posición, pero no había señales de ningún movimiento detrás de dichos matorrales.

—Quizás fue solo el viento. — volvió a hablar John, sin elevar mucho la voz. — o un zorro.

El detective tragó saliva nervioso.

—O quizás fue... ¡La bestia de Exmoor! — dijo de repente, haciendo que su compañero se sobresaltara. John se echó a reir. —¿Te asustaste? —dijo divertido.

—No seas idiota. Ya te dije que eso no existe, es un mito.

—¿Qué me dices de las fotos y videos que el guarda parques mencionó? — le preguntaba mientras los jóvenes se relajaban, sentándose entre los arbustos.

—Los he visto, están claramente manipulados. Ya te dije, no hay grandes felinos en este país. Con suerte hay algún que otro oso o lobo.

De repente volvieron a escuchar algo, esta vez mucho más cerca de ellos. Se oía como un animal corriendo velozmente.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie como pudieron, realmente alarmados esta vez.

El rubio se acercó a su compañero e instintivamente se colocó delante suyo de forma protectora. Alumbró en dirección al ruido, y se mantuvo así un rato, moviendo lentamente la luz a su alrededor. Solo sus respiraciones podían escucharse, cuando un manchón negro pasó rápidamente por la zona iluminada, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran de terror.

—¡¡Mierda!!

—¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! — clamó el joven detective, tomando bruscamente a su compañero de la chaqueta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echaron a correr en dirección contraria en ese mismo segundo. Ni siquiera sabían a dónde se dirigían, y con suerte lograban maniobrar sus linternas para ver algo en aquella oscuridad total y no chocarse o tropezarse con algo. El trayecto en bajada facilitaba la huida, pero al mismo tiempo debían cuidarse de no terminar rodando colina abajo.

Corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, siendo esto último prácticamente cierto. Volvieron a escuchar un ruido, esta vez, similar a un rugido, y el terror los invadió aún más. Esquivaron ramas, arbustos y piedras de todo tipo, al menos, John pudo hacerlo.

—¡¡¡Ah!!!

—¡¡Sherlock!! —gritó alarmado cuando notó que el chico que corría cerca suyo había dado un alarido. Le encontró en el suelo, tomando su rodilla. Pero Sherlock le tranquilizó de inmediato con un "estoy bien", y volvieron a correr.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a una especie de cabina de vigilancia, cerca de un río, y sin presencia de guardaparques. Los chicos se metieron sin pensarlo, encerrándose allí como pudieron. Se desplomaron de cansancio, jadeantes, en el suelo.

Sus frentes chorreaban de sudor y el miedo aun no abandonaba sus rostros. La adrenalina de la huida aun corría por sus cuerpos y tardaron un rato en normalizar sus respiraciones.

—¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar John.

—Sí, sí. Solo me raspé. — respondió su compañero, levantando la bota de su pantalón hasta hacer visible la zona afectada.

El rubio se sacó velozmente la mochila y buscó en su interior con arrebato. Sacó un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a desinfectar la herida.

El joven trabajó en silencio, escuchándose solo sus respiraciones aun jadeantes de fondo. El detective se resistió fuertemente al dolor que le causó el alcohol en su rodilla.

—Gracias, John. — murmuró Sherlock. —No sabía que llevabas un kit contigo. Yo lo olvidé por completo.

—Juego rugby, Sherlock. Vivo lastimándome. —contestó con una media sonrisa. —Lo uso bastante seguido.

—Debí haberlo deducido.

—No puedes saberlo todo. —dijo John, esta vez sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos un momento. Sherlock también terminó sonriendo.

—Supongo que no.

Colocó cuidadosamente una gaza sobre la herida, que no resultaba tan superficial como un raspón, pero que al menos quedó salvada por el tratamiento del capitán.

Una vez que terminó, guardó el equipo en su mochila y se tumbó contra una de las paredes de la casilla que les servía de refugio. Hacía rato que no escucharan que el animal les siguiera. Se relajaron un poco.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —dijo finalmente el rubio.

—No pude observarlo bien, pero era de color oscuro. Parecía...

—Un gato gigante.

Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Parecía un gato grande, Sherlock, lo juro, yo lo vi claro con la linterna. Además, escuché algo así como un rugido. Parecía... Una pantera, o un puma, pero... gigante. — decía acompañando con un movimiento de sus brazos para enfatizar el tamaño. —Sherlock...

—Juro que si dices que es la Bestia de Exmoor te golpearé.

Los chicos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Se miraron y se echaron a reir.

Rieron un rato. Ninguno de ellos había visto al otro reir de esa forma. John estaba realmente tentado, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Hace unas horas estaba dando una caminata aburrida y ahora acababa de salvar su vida de las garras de una bestia aparentemente mitológica. 

Todo gracias a la compañía de su particular compañero.

Sherlock podía llegar a ser tremendamente odioso, pero a John le agradaba, y no sabía exactamente porqué.

John se dedicó a observar mejor el lugar donde estaban con ayuda de la olvidada linterna. Definitivamente era una cabina de vigilancia, pero no había allí ningún guardaparques. Seguro estaban cubriendo la zona del festival, como Sherlock predijera.

—Será mejor que volvamos al campamento. —dijo, levantándose con pesadez. El otro joven hizo lo mismo. —¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Creo que sí. —contestaba el detective mientras volvía a desenrollar su ya arrugado mapa que, con la ayuda de su linterna, estudió minuciosamente. —Este debe ser el río Barle. Tenemos unas millas que recorrer. Andando. — dijo tomando la delantera y saliendo finalmente de la cabina.

Para mayor seguridad, decidieron tomar un camino iluminado medianamente y así evitar sumergirse en las zonas boscosas otra vez.

—Lamento que no consiguieras tus hierbas. — le dijo John al detective, luego de un rato de silencio entre ambos.

—Está bien. Ya tendré otra oportunidad de hacer un veneno letal. — respondió, observando divertido la reacción intranquila de su compañero. — Llegado el caso, necesitaré ayuda para encontrar esas hierbas venenosas.

John le miró un momento y sonrió ampliamente. —Cuenta conmigo.

Los chicos caminaron por un largo rato a través de un estrecho sendero señalizado. Se mantenían en un cómodo silencio, donde cada uno se metía en sus propias cavilaciones. 

Compartían el agotamiento posterior a ese ataque de adrenalina que tuvieran hace un rato. Por alguna razón se sentían a salvo, cuando en realidad seguían internados en aquel ambiente y la supuesta bestia podría volver a aparecer. Pero los chicos no lo pensaban así.

En un momento, el sendero los volvió a derivar, ya por tercera vez en el día, a aquel amplio páramo. Como si entraran a través de una puerta compuesta por los follajes de los árboles, ahora se abrían frente a ellos y les daban la bienvenida nuevamente a aquella explanada. Fue allí cuando, acompañados de una fresca brisa otoñal, pudieron finalmente ver el cielo.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron instintivamente a admirar ese fenómeno. Un cielo, totalmente estrellado. Las estrellas se mostraban amontonadas, como si se pelearan por ser vistas. Todo el cielo transmitía una tenue luz que teñía de un azul mágico a aquellos pastizales que se extendían debajo de sus pies. Había un aura casi sobrenatural en el ambiente que les rodeaba.

John tomó asiento en el medio de aquel páramo y se recostó plenamente sobre la vegetación.

Ahora su visión solo captaba estrellas, miles y millones, todas las que sus ojos podrían acaparar.

En silencio, Sherlock imitó su movimiento y ambos se hallaban recostados, el uno al lado del otro.

John pensó que podría quedarse horas mirando ese espectáculo. _Era aquí y ahora, en este páramo, en esta oscuridad_ , que estaba viviendo, existiendo, presenciando eso. 

¿Qué habría estado haciendo en ese instante de no haber venido aquí? Seguramente habría estado en el cumpleaños de Sarah bebiendo con sus amigos hasta que se hiciera un poco más tarde para encarar a su amada y declararle sus intenciones de avanzar hacia lo serio con ella. 

Porque sí quería hacerlo, ¿verdad? Sarah era la chica más linda y candente que alguna vez conociera, ¿por qué no querría? Solo un estúpido no querría ser su novio. Y hasta quizás en un rato se habría dado el lujo de acostarse con ella.

Pero no estaba allí, sino aquí, en medio de un bosque a cientos de kilómetros, con un chico tan peculiar como Sherlock Holmes. _Este chico_ , este chico que se dedicaba a esclarecer asesinatos que todo el mundo ya había olvidado, que hacía investigaciones absurdas sobre tipos de hierbas o de tabacos. Que podía averiguar tus problemas y secretos con solo observar las mangas de tu campera o el cuello de tu camisa. Que parecía haberle cerrado la puerta a todo sentimiento de afecto, que había decidido desligarse de esa condición humana. Un chico tan distinto a él, o quizás a todos los chicos de su edad, pero que así y todo, ahora se hallaba tendido a su lado, ambos observando quizás el cielo más hermoso de sus vidas. ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos? ¿compañeros? ¿tutor y alumno de Química? No lo sabía. El día de hoy ambos habían enfrentado un inigualable temor por sus vidas, habían llegado a sufrir un miedo que nunca antes habían padecido. Eso debía hacerlos un poco más que compañeros ¿no?

Le había gustado, había disfrutado la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Se sintió como en una aventura, pero que solo podría compartir con aquel chico. ¿Estaban destinados a ser, quizás, compañeros de aventuras insólitas como estas? ¿Habría más momentos como el de hace rato? _Llegado el caso, necesitaré ayuda para encontrar esas hierbas venenosas,_ le había dicho el mismo Sherlock. ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo exactamente?

—Es la primera vez que veo tantas estrellas. — rompió el silencio el rubio, totalmente admirado.

—Es la primera vez que veo las estrellas. — retrucó Sherlock.

—¿Qué? —le cuestionó incrédulo, girando la cabeza para mirarle. —¿Enserio?

—Sí, nunca me he detenido a hacer algo como eso. A contemplar.

El otro joven volvió a mirar al cielo. —Yo suelo hacerlo. Me recuerda a mi madre.

Ahora fue Sherlock quien se giró para observarle. Las facciones del rubio estaban teñidas de aquel azul propio de esa noche estrellada. Pudo ver como su expresión se volvía nostálgica.

—A ella le gustaba mucho la astronomía, ¿sabes?— siguió diciendo John, con una media sonrisa. —Siempre le atrajo el espacio, las estrellas, y siempre se preguntaba acerca de porqué estaban donde estaban, o como se formaban, qué habría más allá de todo... esto. De hecho, quería estudiar astronomía, para buscar respuestas a esas preguntas. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Me tuvo justo cuando terminara el secundario, luego tuvo a Harry, y solo unos años después a mi padre lo llamaron para Afganistán. Mi mamá tuvo que encargarse prácticamente sola de mí y de mi hermana, su familia nunca la apoyó, la abandonaron, y tuvo que olvidar ese sueño que tenía.

El chico suspiró profundamente y perdió su mirada en aquel cielo estrellado por un rato.

—¿Qué sucedió con ella, John? — le cuestionó Sherlock en voz baja.

—Murió de un ACV hace unos años. Ese día, había estado entrenando con los chicos de mi otra escuela cuando Harry me llamó desesperada para decirme que no sabía que le pasaba a mamá, que se había desmayado y no sabía qué hacer... Le dije a mi entrenador y él mismo se ofreció a llevarme a verla. Todo fue tan... rápido. Cuando llegamos, mi padre también estaba allí, abrazando a la pequeña Harry, que lloraba desconsoladamente, y corrí a preguntarle qué había sucedido. Ni siquiera era necesario, la expresión de mi padre me lo decía todo.

Sherlock sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante. Había sido terrible para él cuando se enteró que la Señora Hudson había fallecido. Hacía un tiempo que estaba internada, y su pronóstico no era favorable, pero aun así el joven no podía imaginar el hecho de que aquella señora que lo cuidara por tanto tiempo, ya no existiera más en este mundo.

—Lo siento, John.

El rubio le miró y solo le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Sabes, es la primera vez que... hablo de esto. — volvió a hablar el joven rugbier. — Digo, que lo hablo con alguien, ¿entiendes?

—Claro. Es difícil hacerlo. — murmuró abstraído su compañero.

—Greg me dijo que, cuando pudiera hacerlo, sería un gran paso.

—¿Greg? — cuestionó el joven detective frunciendo el ceño. El nombre no le sonaba para nada.

—Sí, Greg, el consejero de la escuela. ¿No lo conoces?

—Ah, sí, pero ¿no se llama Gavin? — dijo y le miró confundido.

—¿Qué? No. — contestó el rubio, sonriente por la confusión de su compañero. — Estoy seguro de que su nombre es Greg.

Sherlock le miró poco convencido.

***

  
Al parecer nadie había sospechado del escape de los chicos, ni siquiera Culverton, quien ni se había apersonado en el campamento, como Sherlock bien supusiera. 

Nadie sospechó, excepto por una sola persona, la menos indicada.

—Hey, ustedes.

Sherlock y John, estaban alistándose para la próxima actividad del día junto a Mike. Se dieron la vuelta ante una voz conocida para ellos: Phillip Anderson.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a decirme. No voy a perder segundos de mi vida escuchándote, Anderson. — contestó Sherlock, en su usual tono de fastidio hacia al chico.

—Mira que lo he pensado bien, Holmes. Ayer los vi escabulléndose hacia el bosque. ¿Qué no era que estabas enfermo, friki? — incriminó a los dos chicos.

John se quedó helado ante la acusación. ¿Acaso su perspicaz amigo no tenía todo planeado? ¿Habría contemplado esta posibilidad?

Y por supuesto que lo había hecho, era Sherlock Holmes, el futuro detective, de quien estábamos hablando.

El joven no se inmutó ni un poco ante la acusación de su enemigo. La cabaña se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría Donovan si se enterara que le contestas todas las historias de Instagram con corazones y caritas enamoradas a Soo Lin de 3er año. — dijo calmado el joven detective. —Escuché que es muy celosa...

—¿Q-qué? ¡Lin y yo solo somos amigos, idiota! — contestó el otro alarmado.

—Sí, seguro. "Lin, te ves linda en ese traje de baño", "Lin, a mí también me gusta ese libro", "¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca?"

—¡Cállate! ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?!

—Por favor, entrar a tu cuenta y tomar capturas no fue difícil, sobre todo si tu contraseña es "phileselmasc00l" con dos ceros reemplazando las "o".

El delegado de la clase deformó su rostro en horror. —¡Eres un maldito friki! — le increpó, tomando su mochila de un manotazo y saliendo de allí, tan rápido como había entrado.

John y Mike miraron incrédulos a Sherlock.

—¿Enserio entraste a su cuenta? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Claro que no. Solo lo deduje todo, y aparentemente, ya sé su contraseña.

El rubio le miró estupefacto y rio. —¡Eres increíble!

Sherlock se quedó unos segundos sin palabras, como solía pasarle cuando recibía esos cumplidos del rugbier. ¿Acaso sabía lo incómodo pero satisfactorio que era para él?

—¿Sabes que dices esas cosas en voz alta, no? —atinó a decir, pero con tono divertido.

—Lo siento, solo me salen. —contestó el rubio rascando su cabeza, algo avergonzado.

—No, está bien, sigue haciéndolo. Tú también deberías, Mike. — dijo ahora, recordando la presencia de su rechoncho compañero.

—Recuerdo habértelo dicho alguna vez, Sherlock. —contestó el chico bonachón.

—Pero debes hacerlo más seguido, como John.

El rubio observó un rato a su compañero, sin que este lo notara. 

Definitivamente, Sherlock no era un mal chico. Sus demostraciones de antipatía eran quizás un mecanismo de defensa, o algo que quería demostrar. Quizás no era comprendido entre sus compañeros, y por eso prefería alejarse de ellos. 

Pero él no era así realmente, y John estaba convencido de ello. Sherlock era aquel chico que se emocionaba por hierbas venenosas, que sonreía tontamente detrás del microscopio del laboratorio cuando por fin lograba ver lo que quería o aquel chico que se disculpara con él por haber herido sus sentimientos.

Pensó en aquello que le dijera la noche anterior: _no me interesa estar con nadie_. Sherlock le había dejado más que claro que los afectos le parecían inútiles, una distracción. Pero para John, el chico no pensaba así realmente. Más bien, se intentaba convencer de ello, pero muy dentro suyo, necesitaba a alguien, a alguien que lo entendiera, que confiara en él, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que lo apoyara, o que simplemente estuviera ahí para él. Todos necesitan a alguien así, y Sherlock no era la excepción.

Y John quería ayudarle. Quería ser ese alguien. Quería caerle bien. 

Quería ser su amigo.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato: el parque de Exmoor existe en realidad y es hermoso<3 (al menos por fotos xd). Y la leyenda de la bestia de Exmoor también existe.


	8. Chapter 8

Como era de esperarse, John había mejorado notablemente en Química. Y más vale que lo hiciera, porque Sherlock hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enseñarle.

A todo esto, los chicos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, mucho más que el que ameritaban las clases de apoyo. 

Así, antes de sus entrenamientos, John solía pasar por el laboratorio para ver en qué locura andaba su compañero. O le acompañaba a matar el tiempo hasta que Sherlock entrara a sus clases de ballet. (Lo cual John seguía sin creer. No podía creer que ese chico hiciera ballet). 

Lo que Sherlock evitaba a toda costa era encontrarse con los amigos de John. Por ello, no frecuentaba la zona de los gimnasios y se ausentaba de los partidos a los que el rubio le invitara inocentemente, sin notar la clara incomodidad que Sherlock tenía con esa gente.

En el laboratorio, que era donde más se veían, se quedarían en silencio, John pasando el tiempo con su celular y Sherlock trabajando en sus cosas o estudiando, quizás acompañados por Molly, o Mike. Otras veces Sherlock sería tremendamente efusivo sobre alguna teoría que iba formulando de algún caso sin resolver y John escucharía atentamente, preguntaría y participaría, incluso intentando utilizar él mismo las técnicas de su compañero, fracasando rotundamente.

Tambien era algo frecuente entre ellos que John le buscara los casos más insólitos, los acertijos más enrevesados que encontrara en algún sitio de internet, y su compañero los resolvería.

Es como si a John pusiera a prueba a Sherlock, y a él le agradaba eso. Al mismo tiempo, al rubio siempre le admiraba la capacidad deductiva de su compañero. 

Así era como la relación de ambos chicos se desenvolvía. Para ambos era una novedad; para Sherlock, encontrar a alguien tan interesado en su trabajo, y para John, encontrar a alguien tan peculiar como Sherlock.

—Oye, Sherlock— decía el capitán del equipo, acercando su silla al lado del joven detective. Últimamente, se sentaban cerca y charlaban antes de que el profesor llegara. Eso siempre y cuando Sarah o alguno de sus amigos del equipo no estuvieran en el salón y demandaran su atención.

—¿Quién piensas que asesinó al contrabandista? — cuestionó Sherlock sin siquiera despegar la vista de su teléfono. 

John le miraba totalmente pasmado. —¿Qué?

—Por tu emoción y ganas de hablar conmigo, voy a suponer que viste la serie que te recomendé el otro día—explicó sin variar su posición. —Dado que pasaron exactamente cinco días, y que tuviste tres entrenamientos, trabajaste tres noches y vienes estudiando para los exámenes, y dada tu conmoción seguro viste algún acontecimiento llamativo en la serie, pero no pasaste de la primera temporada. El único que pudiste haber visto, según tus tiempos, que acabo de exponer, es el asesinato del contrabandista. —ilustró el joven de cabellera oscura, ante un John absolutamente sorprendido. —Por eso te pregunto, ¿quién crees que lo mató?

—El cliente misterioso, es obvio.

Sherlock por fin le miró y sonrió de lado. —¿Solo porque le dijo que se vengaría?

—Sí, ¡Y fue el único que no supo explicar qué hizo esa noche! No lo sé... —decía abatido. —¡Pero no me digas nada! ¡No quiero spoilers!

El joven detective rio con soltura. —Está bien, no te diré nada.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por un muy malhumorado profesor de Literatura que ingresaba al aula sin siquiera saludar. Los chicos hicieron silencio y el profesor les anunciaba, para el pesar de aquellos, que comenzaría a hacer preguntas sobre la tarea que les había dejado la semana pasada. Uno de ellos falló rotundamente en responder la pregunta y el profesor le sermoneó, casi a gritos, que debería ser más responsable.

—¿Qué rayos le sucede? — renegaba por lo bajo el rugbier debido a la actitud claramente grosera del profesor de literatura.

—Tuvo una pelea con su esposa. Van a separarse. — le contestó Sherlock, también en voz baja, aunque no se lo hubiera preguntado a él.

John le miró con interés. Por supuesto, quería saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Explica.

—Vamos, John, esta es fácil. Dime qué ves.

—¿Qué veo? — el rubio miró disimuladamente a su profesor por varios segundos. —No lo sé... Yo lo veo como todos los días.

—Es que John, tú ves pero no observas...—contestó el joven detective, con esa frase que ya le había dicho más de una vez. —Las terribles ojeras ya indican que pasó una mala noche, y que no la pasó en su casa. Tiene una molestia en el cuello, pues se lo masajea cada tanto, y también tiene marcas en él, lo que significa que no durmió en una cama, sino en un sillón.

Luego, mira sus pantalones. Tienen manchas de barro en la zona inferior y también en sus zapatos, debió haber venido caminando un trecho hasta aquí, pero no tan lejos como para tomar un autobús, y sabiendo que suele venir en auto, deduzco que no durmió en su casa.

John iba con su mirada de su profesor a Sherlock, quien observaba concienzudamente al hombre. El profesor preguntaba a otros alumnos, del otro lado del salón, pero los chicos seguían susurrando sobre su vida privada.

—¿Y cómo sabes que peleó con su esposa y van a separarse?

—Eso es lo más fácil, John. No lleva el anillo puesto, sin embargo la hendidura en la zona donde debía estar demuestra que fue quitado hace no mucho, probablemente anoche. Por ende la pelea fue en ese momento, o antes.

—Quizás fue solo una pelea.

—Lo dudo. Hubo infidelidad por parte de él. Ella lo descubrió enviando mensajes a otra persona.

—Watson, Holmes. —les llamó la atención el infiel profesor, sorprendiéndolos en pleno cuchicheo. —¿Tienen algo interesante que comentar con la clase?

Los dos se quedaron helados por un momento.

—No, profe. Solo hablábamos de...—John echó mano a lo primero que vio sobre el banco de su compañero. —Oscar... Wilde.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó, con fingida simpatía.

—Sí, gran tipo, la verdad. Gran escritor.

Algunas risas se alzaron entre sus compañeros, incluso Sherlock.

—¿Sí? Entonces dime, Watson. ¿Qué puedes comentarnos del Retrato de Dorian Grey?

—¿Retrato? ¿También era pintor? —bromeó el rubio y muchos reían a carcajadas. John tenía una expresión de confusión exagerada en su rostro, y Sherlock lanzó una risa tal que fue la más audible.

—Ah, ¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¡Tienen un punto menos en el examen, los dos! —les gritó.

John no estaba realmente sorprendido, se había arriesgado a ello con ese comentario. Pero Sherlock se quedó con una expresión de indignación en su rostro.

—Eres un bobo. —masculló a su compañero.

—¿Qué? Si te reíste a carcajadas, tonto. —contestó aun sonriente John.

—No voy a ayudarte con Literatura, si eso estás pensando.

—Sí lo harás.

—No es mi culpa que olvidaras leer un cuento de dos páginas.

—No lo habría olvidado si el personaje fuera Christian y no Dorian.

En ese momento, el joven detective llevó su mano a la boca para contener la inminente carcajada. Pero lastimosamente, eso lo había escuchado su profesor.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? ¡Suficiente! ¡Se quedan después de hora! —rugió.

El castigo generó un efecto inmediato en ambos jóvenes, pues estos se callaron al instante. Pero ni bien el profesor sacaba la vista de ellos, se miraron coordinadamente y se sonrieron divertidos.

La clase se desenvolvió sin más interrupciones, pero con un profesor mucho más malhumorado de lo que estaba al inicio. En el aula no se movía ni un pelo, so pena de generar la ira del profesor.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos los que tenían permitido irse lo hicieron. El profesor infiel dejó de muy mala gana un trabajo para que los castigados hicieran y entregaran más tarde.

—La próxima, les pongo un apercibimiento. — amenazó a los chicos antes de salir furioso por la puerta.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que me castigan...— comentó John una vez que aquel se fuera.

—¡¿La primera vez?! Esta debe ser como la octogésima vez que me castigan.

—¿Qué? No te tenía como el chico malo, Sherlock. — contestó el rubio sorprendido.

—John, me escapé de una actividad extracurricular. — le recordó, arqueando una ceja. —No es mi culpa que las clases sean espantosamente aburridas. — explicó su compañero.

—Ya... Pero, si te castigaron tantas veces, ¿cómo es que aún no te expulsan?

—Strand no expulsa. — descartó el detective. —Su política de personalizar la educación y de priorizar la rehabilitación e integración del alumno en lugar de imponer graves sanciones como la expulsión, se lo impiden. El peor castigo que pueden imponerte es ir a hablar con Gavin.

—Greg —corrigió el rubio.

—Como sea.

—Pero él parece un buen tipo...

—Meh. Sus consejos sacados de libros de auto ayuda no sirven de nada.

El rubio solo se quedó en silencio. Greg definitivamente le parecía un buen tipo, su postura era siempre comprensiva y abierta para con él. Había sido la única persona con la que había llegado a hablar de la muerte de su madre.

Y luego fue con Sherlock, impulsado por una extraña confianza que le inspiraba su compañero. Confianza que ni siquiera su amigo Morán le generaba. Por supuesto, seguían siendo amigos, pero por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo compartiendo esas cosas con él, quizás porque Morán tampoco compartía mucho de su vida privada con él.

Los chicos empezaron a trabajar en silencio y con atención en el trabajo que se les había impuesto, y así salir lo más pronto posible.

Las palabras que intercambiaran luego se reducía a temas triviales de las materias.

—¿Ya estudiaste para Biología? —le preguntó John mientras se disponían a dejar el trabajo terminado en la Coordinación de Literatura.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó sin mucha preocupación el otro joven.

—Pues... porque, ¿mañana es el examen? —retrucó el rubio, con un dejo de ironía.

Pudo ver como el recordatorio sorprendía a su compañero.

—Lo olvidé por completo —dijo abstraído y casi en un susurro.

—¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Es un montón! Es como un libro entero. —comentó el otro. — Yo ni siquiera he terminado de ver todos los temas.

—Supongo que confiaré en el azar.

El rubio le miró incrédulo y sin mucha expectativa. Los exámenes de Biología se caracterizaban por su complejidad, y era claramente imposible que pudieran estudiarse en un día, menos si se tenía intenciones de aprobar con una buena nota.

John se había esforzado en ello desde hacía una semana, y aun no podía terminar de ver todo lo que les había asignado. Se apiadó de su compañero. Hasta se ofreció a ayudarle, cosa que Sherlock rechazó atentamente. Le veía muy tranquilo para la situación. Se preguntó que estaría planeando su insólito compañero.

Ya habían entregado el trabajo cuando los jóvenes se toparon con algunos de los amigos de John. Sherlock sintió una leve puntada en su pecho cuando intercambió miradas con ellos, especialmente con Morán.

Sebastián simplemente le sonrió como saludo.

—¿Se metieron en problemas, niños? —comentó Sebastián Morán con sorna. John se echó a reir pero Sherlock seguía inmuto. —No lo lleves por mal camino, Sherlock —dijo, ahora dirigiéndose al otro joven. El aludido simplemente le miró y fingió una sonrisa.

—Fui yo quien lo metió en problemas —intervino el rubio. —Pero el castigo fue demasiado.

—Sí, lo extrañamos en el entrenamiento, capitán —contestó su amigo del equipo con tono burlón. Los demás rieron.

John hizo una mueca de incredulidad. —¿Ya se van?

—Nos vamos a la casa de Morán a repasar Biología —comentó Powers.

—Hey, ¡justo hablábamos de eso! —recordó el rubio mirando a Sherlock, quien en cambio no lo estaba mirando.

—Si quieren pueden venir —dijo atento Morán, mirando especialmente a Sherlock.

—Yo no puedo, debo irme a otro lado —se adelantó el joven detective, mirando fugazmente a John, quien le miró algo decepcionado. —Pero gracias por la invitación.

Sherlock se excusó y abandonó el grupo tan pronto como pudo. John le miró disimuladamente mientras se marchaba.

—Ese friki ya debe haberse estudiado todo el libro —comentó Powers con desprecio, una vez seguro de que no lo escucharía.

A John le chocó un poco aquel insulto con el que solían referirse a su compañero. Debería corregirle, debería cerrarle la boca Powers y decirle que Sherlock no era un friki, podría ser un chico particular pero eso no lo convertía en un fenómeno.

Pero no lo hizo. O mejor dicho, alguien se le adelantó.

—No le digas así —le ordenó seriamente Morán. El joven Powers le miró confundido, en demanda de una aclaración que nunca llegó. Sebastián solo le dirigió una mirada de "déjalo en paz".

—Me dijo que olvidó que el examen era mañana —llegó a decir John. —Así que no creo que llegue a aprobar.

—Y nosotros tampoco aprobaremos si no nos vamos ya— retrucó Carmichael. Todos coincidieron y se dirigieron a la casa del joven Morán.   
  


***

Sherlock había estado algo abstraído durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Aquellos viajes en silencio con su chofer, sin someterse a las molestas indagaciones de alguno de sus padres, le tranquilizaban y le permitían perderse en sus pensamientos.

  
Intentó neutralizar los insistentes recuerdos acerca del incidente con Morán y Victor. 

De repente, una insólita preocupación le acechó. ¿Qué pasaba si Morán le contaba lo sucedido a John? Si bien Mycroft había logrado conseguir una insólita orden judicial para que dejaran de hablar del tema y de él mismo en la escuela, eso era realmente muy fácil de eludir. 

Sebastián le contaría su versión de los hechos, y por supuesto, John le creería. Era su amigo después de todo. 

¿Y si de repente se alejaba de él? 

No sabía por qué empezaba a preocuparle lo que John pensara de él. Pero le preocupaba, era un hecho. Le angustiaba.

Sherlock sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No le servían de nada, le eran totalmente irrelevantes. Se convenció de que John seguía a su lado por las clases de Química, y eso era lo principal en la relación de los dos. Lo demás, sus salidas, sus charlas, todo era totalmente accesorio, ergo, descartable. Una vez fenecido lo principal, lo accesorio seguiría su misma suerte. Sus vidas serían totalmente iguales sin el otro.

Por su bien, y el de John, ignoró el hecho de que realmente disfrutaba de la presencia del rubio. 

Una vez terminada su tarea de abstracción y descarte de todo sentimiento o afectación que podría generarle el recuerdo de aquel incidente con Victor y Morán, o lo que John pudiera pensar de él, volvió a poner la cabeza en frío y concentrarse en el examen de mañana que había olvidado por completo.

Sin embargo, el destino seguía insistiendo en que recordara aquel suceso. Alguna fuerza extrahumana se empecinaba en estimular aquel lado emocional y vulnerable. Ese lado humano que Sherlock detestaba.

Ni bien cruzó el umbral de la gran puerta de su mansión, no tardó en notar el enfermizo orden de las cosas. Nada fuera de lugar y todo estaba tan pulcro que brillaba. Echó un vistazo a la cocina y notó la abundancia de cosas dulces y comidas calóricas que solía preparar su madre para cierta persona de su familia, comidas que aun permanecían intactas, por supuesto, porque esa persona seguía con su forzosa dieta.

Esa persona de su familia que no tenía ningún interés de ver, había venido a visitarlos.

Si habría habido alguna forma de que atravesara la sala cual fantasma sin ser visto, lo habría hecho. Pero no existía tal posibilidad.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Mycroft ha venido a visitarnos! —le anunciaba su madre con entusiasmo. Su hermano le miraba con ese gesto airado y superado que le caracterizaba, pero con un atisbo casi imperceptible de ternura con la que se mira a un hermano.

Sherlock fingió una sonrisa.

—¡Ha sido una sorpresa, de verdad! — intervino su padre.

Sherlock se mofó de la ingenuidad de su padre. Mycroft nunca hacía cosas al azar ni de sorpresa. Todo era absolutamente premeditado por su mente fría y calculadora. Sus visitas tenían un motivo específico y un tiempo cronometrado. Su hermano sabía perfectamente que las cosas llevadas de otro modo solo le traían desgracias.

¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿Los asuntos de la sucesión millonaria de los Holmes? ¿Algún problema legal del M16? ¿Los negocios de la empresa de su abuelo materno? ¿Las condiciones de internación de su hermana? Más allá de eso, no había muchas cosas que a Mycroft le interesara de su familia. El flamante abogado, recibido con honores, había aprendido perfectamente que meterse en otros temas le sería totalmente hostil, especialmente en temas personales de su hermanito menor.

Como lo de hace un año, cuando Mycroft también interviniera para terminar de arruinar el desastre que ya era su reputación en la escuela.

—Sí, qué sorpresiva visita —contestó Sherlock, sus palabras no coincidiendo con su indiferente expresión. —Lamento no poder compartir tiempo con ustedes, pero debe estudiar para un examen de mañana.

Así fue como el joven esquivó triunfalmente la situación. Al parecer estaría obligado a pasársela confinado en su cuarto por al menos una hora, que era el tiempo que estimaba que duraría la visita rutinaria de su hermano.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando, un rato más tarde, su hermano cruzara el limite que marcaba la puerta de su habitación. Mantuvo su distancia del menor, quien se hallaba sentado en su escritorio en pleno repaso de Biología.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una visita extraoficial? —dijo Sherlock con ironía. Mycroft solo le sonrió tratando de parecer amigable.

Parecía que su dieta estaba dando frutos, pues estaba mucho más delgado que la ultima vez que lo viera. La dieta o quizás el excesivo trabajo al que se sometía en aquel importante buffet de abogados en el que tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar. Su traje impecable de color negro, su cabello corto, sin ninguna imperfección, sus zapatos relucientes, le daban un aire de grandeza y elegancia, muy propio del mayor de los Holmes.

Por un momento, pasó por la memoria de Sherlock un recuerdo fugaz. Se le apareció aquella imagen de los dos jugando en Green Park con la señora Hudson. Habían convencido al ya por ese entonces engrupido Mycroft a que se uniera a los torpes juegos de su hermano menor y la señora que los criaba. Habían logrado sacarlo de sus libros y llevarlo al parque a jugar. Los dos habían quedado totalmente embarrados por corretear y tirarse en el césped, pues solo un rato antes había estado lloviendo sobre el lugar, pero a los niños no les importaría. Esa imagen de un Mycroft regordete, riendo a carcajadas, y totalmente embarrado, era seguramente una imagen que no volvería a repetirse nunca más.

—Pequeño hermano... Vengo en son de paz —contestaba el mayor de los Holmes, con aquella sonrisa fingida que le caracterizaba.

—Me sorprende que sigas aquí.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mientras se paseaba sigiloso por el desordenado cuarto de su hermano menor.

—Estoy estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana. Ve al grano, Mycroft.

El muchacho de traje impecable tensó su implacable expresión.

—El viernes iremos a ver a Eurus —le anunció con expresión seria.

—No puedo. Tengo clases de ballet.

—Entonces iremos cuando puedas.

Sherlock no despegaba la vista de sus libros de biología. —Pensé que con esa excusa quedaba claro que no quiero ir a verla.

—Sí, quedó claro. Pero no voy a aceptarlo.

El menor de los Holmes le miró finalmente. —¿Ahora tienes autoridad para decidir cuándo quiera verla o no? No quiero y punto.

—Ya ha pasado casi un año de lo sucedido, Sherlock.

—¿Mamá y papá te enviaron a convencerme? Lo haces peor que ellos.

—Es tu hermana. Siempre lo será.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que los vínculos podían llegar a ser pura hipocresía, un mero título. Este es el caso. Entre los tres, no somos más que "hermanos" —dijo resaltando las comillas con ironía.

Mycroft solo suspiró, pero sin perder la compostura. —No tenía por qué ser aplicable a nuestro caso.

—Pero lo es, y es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo —lanzó sin filtro, volviendo a pegar su mirada a los libros.

Su hermano mayor se quedó un rato parado detrás suyo. No tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo con su hermano menor, así que simplemente se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

—Y para que lo sepas, hoy vine exclusivamente para hablar contigo —dijo finalmente, ya en la puerta, corrigiendo lo que supusiera su hermano menor.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado?

La expresión de Mycroft no decía nada en particular. Pero quizás un atisbo de tristeza pudo verse por allí.  
  


***

—¿Qué onda con John? No paraba de hablar del friki— comentó Carl Powers, una vez que John se hubiera ido de la casa de Sebastián. Ahora solo se hallaban Powers, Carmichael y Janine, junto al anfitrión de la casa, frente a los libros que hacía un rato ya no leían. 

—Te dije que ya no le dijeras así— le respondió Sebastián, algo molesto por tener que repetir la orden.

—Oh vamos. ¿Es por esa tonta prohibición que nos pusieron?— retrucó el nadador, mofándose de la preocupación de su compañero.

El subcapitán del equipo hizo una mueca de indiferencia. —No es eso. Solo sería mejor si dejáramos el tema. Ya nos trajo suficientes problemas.

  
—Hey, pero es cierto... John habla mucho de Sherlock últimamente, es raro. Parece obsesionado —dijo Janine con tono serio.

—Sí, hasta que le dije que parecía su maldito novio— volvió a interferir Powers, soltando una carcajada después del comentario. —¡La cara que puso!

—Bueno, digamos que Sherlock siempre da para hablar— añadió Morán con el tono calmo que le caracterizaba. —Es un chico especial.

—Es un idiota —soltó Janine. — Trata mal a todo el mundo. Es horrible. No sé como John puede ser su amigo.

—John es amigo de todo el mundo— dijo el subcapitán, sonriendo ampliamente, y los demás demostraron estar de acuerdo con dicha afirmación. 

—Igual... —intervino Carmichael esta vez. —Creo que deberíamos decirle que ese chico está... mal.

—Y que es gay — añadió Powers con tono burlón.

—Sí, que además es un manipulador —añadió la joven morena. —Un psicópata. 

De pronto, Sebastián recordó aquellas palabras que Sherlock le dijera, mirándole con ojos inyectados de sangre: _¡¡No soy un psicópata!! ¡¡¡Soy un sociópata altamente funcional!!!_

El subcapitán se sintió nostálgico. Le pareció estar viviendo un Deja Vu.

—Seguro le habla mal de nosotros, como hacía con Victor— siguió Powers.

—Chicos... John es un chico inteligente. No se dejaría llevar por lo que Sherlock le diga. —les tranquilizó Morán con esa confianza que últimamente le caracterizaba. —Pero sobre todo, John es nuestro amigo. Es parte de nosotros. No tardará en darse cuenta quién es Sherlock. 


	9. Chapter 9

_¿Por qué no estás aquí, John?_

_Nunca te lo dije pero puedo "invocar" gente dentro de este lugar._

_Es una técnica mental muy útil cuando necesito ver las cosas con otros ojos._

_Mis padres, Mycroft, Molly, Mary, todos han pasado por aquí alguna vez, por intermedio de mi conciencia._

_Pero desde que te conocí, tú aparecías muy seguido. Incluso aparecías sin que yo lo requiriera._

_Te habías adueñado de este lugar._

_Te paseabas por todos los rincones y osabas preguntarme qué era esto, qué era aquello._

_A decir verdad, hace un tiempo que no te veo por aquí._

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Dónde estás?_

****

El entrenamiento de ese día había sido bueno. A pesar de las rigoreadas que les diera el entrenador, los chicos lo habían dado todo. Ese día, John no debía trabajar en el bar, ni tampoco recibió invitaciones por parte de sus compañeros para hacer algo despues de clases, por lo que no le quedó otra que marchar a su casa.

John evitaba en lo posible pasar mucho tiempo en su casa. El ambiente podía estar calmado o ser insoportablemente tenso. Pero nunca era un buen ambiente para estar, menos para estudiar, y es por eso que el rubio optaba por estudiar en casas ajenas o incluso en la biblioteca. Hace poco también había imitado la costumbre de Molly de estudiar en el laboratorio, aun cuando Sherlock no estuviera ahí, cosa que a la joven le seguía incomodando.

Pero ese día no tenía excusas. El viaje en metro le había servido para divagar un poco en sus pensamientos. El mes entrante sería intenso para él. El torneo intercolegial, los exámenes, su trabajo, todo se acumularía para mantenerlo ocupado gran parte del día. Hizo una nota mental de aprovechar para seguir viendo la serie que Sherlock le recomendara tiempo atrás, dado que luego le sería casi imposible. Se había vuelto casi tan aficionado como su compañero, no al extremo de convertir sus enseñanzas en ciencia, pero si le agradaba la trama.

Recordó inconscientemente aquella vez que mencionara la serie entre sus amigos del equipo y las chicas que les acompañaban. Los pocos que la conocían le dijeron que era aburridísima, y que no habían pasado del primer capítulo, tal y como se lo comentara Sherlock una vez. _Perdí media hora de mi vida viendo un capítulo, y no entendí nada,_ le había dicho la misma Sarah, _¿pero acaso alguien la ve?_

John solo se había encogido de hombros ante esa pregunta, y se encargó de aclarar que solo preguntaba porque había escuchado de ella por ahí.

Se divirtió imaginando como Sherlock les habría cerrado la boca con sus argumentos a favor de su serie favorita. Pero él no podía hacer eso.

El anuncio de la parada en la que le correspondía bajar le sacó de su ensimismamiento. No era muy tarde cuando llegara, al salir de la estación hacia la superficie divisó el cielo apenas oscurecido. El trayecto hasta su casa era bastante largo.

Su barrio mantenía algún que otro edificio elegante, característico de la ciudad de Londres. De hecho, al contrario de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, los suburbios de la ciudad no tenían tan mala pinta. Incluso, la seguridad había aumentado, debido a un fenómeno de aburguesamiento de aquellas zonas, y también debido a que los turistas optaban por alojarse allí en vez de afrontar las costosísimas tarifas de zonas como Westminster o Pimlico.

Pero John quería irse de allí, no porque el barrio no le agradara, sino porque las malas experiencias en su casa teñían de desagrado transcurrir por esas calles. Siempre, y a medida que se acercaba a su casa, notaba como su humor decayera, su cuerpo se tensara y sus rasgos se ensombrecían.

Al ingresar notó inmediatamente que su padre no se encontraba allí. Seguramente andaría rondando en algún bar de mala muerte y no lo verían sino hasta muy tarde en la noche o recién al otro día. Hace tiempo que había dejado de asistir a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, y tampoco lo veían por los encuentros de veteranos de la guerra.

Pensó que debería salir a comprar algo para que cenaran con su hermana, cuando se topó con que ya había unas pizzas congeladas y muchos paquetes de diversos snacks en la cocina. Harry había venido con compañía. El rubio frunció el ceño con inquietud.

—Oh, hola Johnny —le sorprendió su hermana, quien justo entraba a la cocina.

—¿Con quién estas?

—Con Clara.

El rubio le miró alterado. —¡¿Por qué la traes aquí?!

—¡Ay, no comiences! —se exasperó su hermana. —¡Es mi casa y yo traigo a quien se me antoja!

—¡Si papá la ve todo se va a la mierda, idiota!

—¡Papá no volverá hasta mañana, tarado!

—¡¿Y que es todo esto?! —Le cuestionó mientras indicaba la excesiva comida que la chicas habían comprado —¡¿De dónde sacaste dinero para esto?!

—¡Clara pagó todo!

—Dios, eres un desastre.

—¡¿Qué?! Ay eres un imbécil, John. ¡¿Qué carajo te molesta?!

—¡Que te aproveches de esa chica!

—¡Es mi maldita novia, imbécil! ¡NO-VIA!

—¿Y si papá las ve? ¡Ya sabes cómo se pone!

—Me importa un carajo, si se pone mal, me voy a la mierda de aquí. Estoy harta de que no me acepte.

—¡Ni siquiera tienes dinero! ¿a dónde mierda piensas ir?

—¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA! —rugió la chica de cabello rojizo, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

John exhaló irritado y golpeó la mesada con fuerza. Detestaba pelear con su hermana, pero le desesperaba su irresponsabilidad. La última vez que trajera a Clara y su padre las descubriera, se había armado una violenta situación, que había terminado con su padre golpeando a John, quien había salido en defensa de las chicas, y Harry marchándose de allí por días.

Corrió a su cuarto y lo cerró de un portazo. Sentía una ira incontenible que se expresaba en sus puños apretados, marcando en blanco sus nudillos, y sus labios fruncidos. Había momentos donde ambos se llevaban excelente, pero otros como este momento donde podrían agarrarse a las trompadas.

Esos eran los momentos donde John dudaba en mudarse con su hermana. Harry era tremendamente irresponsable, no le importaba nada, además de ser bastante caprichosa. Por eso John pensaba que se había vuelto lesbiana por puro capricho, y con el afán de hacer enojar a su padre. Incluso pensaba que Harry se aprovechaba de su novia Clara, pues más de una vez veía a su hermana llegar con ropas nuevas, comida, o sacando dinero de la nada y una vez hasta llegó con un celular nuevo.

¿Es que Harry realmente pensaba entablar algo serio con esa chica? Eso era lo que el rubio se preguntaba. Pobre Clara, era tan ingenua. 

Su hermana era además demasiado volátil. Podía tener esos ataques de ira como el de hace rato, y estar muy irritable, o estar muy tranquila y hasta graciosa. Era tan impulsiva pero también tan desapegada como su padre. Tenía tan solo 16 pero ya había salido con muchos chicos, y ninguna relación le duró más allá de un par de semanas. Clara era la primera chica que a su hermana supuestamente le gustaba, pues de la noche a la mañana se había declarado lesbiana. Para John todo era un capricho, como todo lo que hacía Harry.

El mal humor ni siquiera le permitió sacar las cosas de su mochila, desechándola a un rincón de su austero cuarto. Era tan diferente a aquel cuarto que tuviera años atrás, cuando vivían con su madre en su anterior departamento. Este era mucho más reducido y apenas podía circular en el espacio entre la cama, el pequeño escritorio y el placard. Nada comparado con el magnífico y amplio cuarto de Sebastian, con home theatre y una cama King size. O la habitación de Sherlock, que contenía un maldito laboratorio.

Tomó su celular e ignoró todos los mensajes que tenía sin leer, tanto del grupo del equipo como otros grupos de amigos en los que estaba inserto. Ni siquiera contestó los mensajes sugestivos de Sarah, que en otras circunstancias habrían terminado en una sesión de fotos eróticas y sexting.

De repente, vio que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido. Era el link de lo que parecía ser un evento creado en Facebook. El mensaje decía:

**_Habrá una convención con un bloque especial dedicado a Max Heller. Proyectaran los mejores episodios, venderán cosas alusivas y sortearan un libro autografiado. La entrada es accesible ¿Puedes ir? –SH_ **

Seguidamente, un mensaje enviado a los pocos minutos que decía:

**_Si es que puedes y quieres, por supuesto. Está absolutamente bien si no quieres o no te interesa. –SH_ **

**_Iríamos juntos, claro, por si no se entendió. Se trata de una invitación. Sin compromisos, igualmente. –SH_ **

John releyó los mensajes una vez más y rio involuntariamente. ¿Quién podría poner las iniciales de su nombre al final de sus mensajes? Su particular compañero, Sherlock Holmes, claro.

Sin embargo, la aclaración le sirvió. No había conseguido el número de su compañero simplemente porque este no quería dárselo. En una ocasión se lo había pedido para que se comunicaran por lo de Química, pero el joven se negó, aduciendo que solo daba su número en casos de emergencia. La razón real detrás de ello era que Sherlock temía que luego John o cualquier persona podrían enviarle mensajes que significaran una distracción o hasta una molestia.

Pero con esto, ya tenía su número. Al parecer, esta era una emergencia.

_Hola, Sherlock. Me parece genial, vamos :)_

La respuesta vino a los pocos segundos.

**_Perfecto. –SH_ **

_Sherlock, ya sé que eres tú, no hace falta que pongas tus iniciales al final._

Esta vez, la respuesta tardó casi un minuto.

**_Sinceramente no pensaba que guardaras mi número._ **

_Porque no? Yo mismo te lo pedí una vez lol_

**_Es cierto. Lo olvidé._ **

**_Bueno dado el caso, deberías agendarme con mi nombre y apellido, y una aclaración de que soy tu compañero de escuela, o tutor de química, como quieras._ **

_Jaja para que? No conozco a nadie más que se llame Sherlock._

**_Pero podrías, en el futuro._ **

_Lo dudo. No creo que haya alguien como tú por ahí._

**_¿Cómo yo? Seguro que no. Me refería a alguien con mi nombre._ **

_Ah bueno sí, eso quise decir. Con tu nombre. Enserio, tu nombre no muy es común._

**_No, de hecho, es la mezcla de dos nombres. Pero alguien más podría tener esa idea y nombrar a su hijo así._ **

**_Incluso, cuando mis trabajos se hagan conocidos, también lo será mi nombre, por lo que muchos podrían querer colocarles mi nombre a sus hijos._ **

_Te agendé como Sherlock, con un emoji sonriente al final lmao._

**_Eres insufrible._ **

***

El día de las notas del famoso examen de Biología había llegado. En lugar de publicarlas, el profesor decidió comunicárselas en persona para que pudieran consultarle acerca de alguna duda que les surgiera al respecto. John estaba nervioso, había hecho todos los puntos pero tenía serias dudas con algunos que no había llegado a estudiar bien.

Pero al menos su situación no había sido tan terrible como la de Sherlock, quien apenas había empezado a estudiar el día anterior. El rubio pensó que su compañero con suerte habría llegado a hacer uno o dos puntos bien. Sin embargo, recordó que ese día lo había visto extrañamente muy confiado. 

La clase guardó absoluto silencio para permitir al profesor comunicar las notas. Las mismas no estaban en orden alfabético, sino en el orden en que los exámenes fueron entregados ese día.

Hasta ahora todos venían desaprobando y John entró en pánico. El hecho de que no tenía idea de cuando lo nombraría le ponía más ansioso.

—John Watson —le llamó el profesor y elevó su mirada para comprobar que el aludido se encontraba presente. —Tiene un 6.

El rugbier suspiró aliviado. Le había dado en el límite. Aunque, sinceramente el chico esperaba un poco más. Estaba seguro de que tendría algunos errores, pero no para que le bajaran cuatro puntos.

Luego de varios nombres, muy pocos de ellos aprobados, llegó el turno de Sherlock.

—Sherlock Holmes... ¡Felicitaciones! tiene un 9.

John casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Hasta Sarah le preguntó si estaba bien.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de total estupefacción, y hasta indignación, a su compañero. Este solo le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Lo sabía, el rubio sabía que Sherlock andaba en algo con ese examen, lo había visto muy tranquilo y confiado. Y cuando hubieran acabado, el chico no le había sido muy claro cuando John le preguntara cómo le había ido.

Ni bien acabó la clase, se levantó inmediatamente y corrió a indagar a su compañero.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió sereno.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —inquirió John, frunciendo el ceño. —¿No soy tonto, sabes?

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —contestó acomodando sus cosas para marcharse a su próxima clase. Por unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

—O mentiste, y si sabías del examen, o lo robaste de la sala de profesores, o su casa, o hiciste trampa, o hackeaste el maldito sistema de la escuela, ¡no sé!

—¡Por favor! ¿Mentir? ¿Robar? ¿Hackear? Qué bajo concepto tienes de mí. ¡No soy un delincuente, John! —le miró indignado.

—¡Entonces dime cómo hiciste para tener un 9! —soltó abatido. —Tuviste que estudiar todo el día anterior, y eso es imposible. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Es obvio.

—Ya te dije mil veces que lo que es obvio para ti, no lo es para mi.

Sherlock le miró con ternura. —¿Qué es lo que hago usualmente, John?

—¿Magia? ¿Brujería? ¿Pactos con el diablo? A esta altura ya no sé ni cómo llamarle.

—Deducir. —subrayó su compañero. —Yo deduje las preguntas del examen.

—¿Qué? ¿También puedes adivinar las preguntas de los exámenes? —preguntó John totalmente pasmado.

—Sí, deducir, no adivinar —corrigió molesto. —Con los datos que poseo del profesor, su personalidad, su desenvolvimiento pedagógico, sus aficiones, sus preocupaciones, el temario y algunas estadísticas de exámenes pasados, puedo saber, aproximadamente, cuáles serán las preguntas del examen. Así, solo estudio lo atinente a las mismas. Nada más.

John miró a ambos lados del aula ya vacía, por si alguien más estaba presenciando esa locura.

—¡¿Por qué no me las dijiste?! ¡Incluso podrías haberme dicho las de los exámenes de Química!

—¿Por qué lo haría? Me pediste que te enseñara —dijo Sherlock frunciendo el ceño confundido, mientras se disponía a salir del aula, con John pisándole los talones. —Además, ¿de qué hubiera servido que te las diga? Si ni siquiera sabías leer una tabla periódica.

John le miró algo receloso. —Bueno, ya puedo hacerlo —le aclaró en voz baja.

—No es algo que hago siempre. Solo en casos excepcionales, como el de ayer —precisó Sherlock, deteniéndose en su casillero para guardar sus libros.

—Sherlock... ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que haces es genial? —le cuestionó con admiración.

El joven genio se quedó un momento tildado. Hacía un tiempo, desde el campamento precisamente, que no le hacía esos cumplidos. Al parecer el comentario de Powers acerca de que parecía el novio de Sherlock por tanto cumplido, había causado su efecto.

—Es como un súper poder o algo así, ¿te das cuenta? —volvió a decir el rubio.

—No soy un superhéroe, John. —le lanzó ofuscado ante la comparación. —Lo que hago no es ficción ni un espectáculo. Es ciencia.

—Está bien, Einstein, lo sé —le tranquilizó su compañero. —¡Solo pienso que tienes una habilidad que cualquiera desearía tener! —puntualizó con un brillo en sus ojos. —Daría lo que fuera por saber las preguntas de todos los exámenes, ¿sabes el tiempo que eso me ahorraría?

Sherlock se quedó congelado unos segundos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que me ahorraría mucho tiempo si supiera las preguntas.

—No, antes.

—¿Que daría lo que fuera por saberlo?

—¿Y que cualquiera desearía saberlo también, verdad? —le encaró el joven detective con un brillo particular en sus ojos que siempre precedía a alguna idea loca.

—Sí... —confirmó con algo de desconfianza, seguramente percibiendo la idea de su compañero.

—Acabas de darme una idea excelente, John.

—Sí, lo noté, y no sé porque, pero siento que me arrepentiré.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa ladina que no se borró de su rostro por un tiempo. —Me voy a clases.

John bufó irritado. Detestaba cuando su compañero lo dejaba con la duda.

***

La clase de hoy había sido intensa, pero cansancio era lo que Sherlock menos sentía. El hecho de pensar que mañana vendría la comitiva de Irlanda junto con su ex amigo Victor Trevor no hacía más que darle ansiedad. Y la única forma de quitarse esa ansiedad era bailando, practicando, una y otra vez sin parar. Además de haber sido una recomendación de su profesora a todos para que sorprendieran al gran Jim Moriarty, para Sherlock era una forma de desquitar esos sentimientos que tanto detestaba. Por suerte tenía el salón para él solo, al menos por una hora más.

Ansiedad, nervios, perturbación, no eran más que signos de flaqueza que no debía mostrar. Eran signos de derrota que no merecía exteriorizar, mucho menos si eso significaba perder ante Trevor.

Volvió a poner la música que venía sonando unas veinte veces. Repitió sus piruetas, una y otra vez. No podía pasar de las 7 piruetas seguidas, _¿qué rayos me pasa?_ Las piruetas a la segunda eran más complicadas que las piruetas tradicionales, pues te obligaban a mantener tu pierna extendida a un lado a 90 grados exactos y mantener esa dirección y altura durante todos los giros.

Le subió el volumen a la música, volvió a pararse en el centro de aquel salón que le quedara solamente reservado para él, se posicionó en cuarta posición y volvió a girar.

7, se detenía en 7. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Ya no estaba en el centro, sino un metro corrido hacia la derecha. No podía mantener el maldito eje.

 _Quizás es el frente,_ pensó. A veces, cambiar el frente de sus piruetas le ayudaba, ya que el espejo podría no ser un buen punto de referencia para no perder el equilibrio.

Pero fue peor, ni había llegado a las 7 esta vez.

Exhaló con molestia y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos. _Concéntrate, concéntrate._

La desconcentración era consecuencia de su ansiedad. Debía despojarse de toda preocupación, como siempre lo hacía cuando ingresaba al salón de baile. Él se olvidaba de todo, nunca mezclaba su vida en el exterior de la Academia con lo que hacía dentro de ella. Era su lugar, era donde él se entregaba a la danza y nada más.

Volvió a colocar la música. Irguió su torso, su cabeza, y miró directamente a su reflejo en el espejo. Sus rulos eran apenas contenidos por aquella vincha que solía ponerse para evitar que su desenfrenado cabello se interpusiera en sus ojos al bailar y se viera terriblemente anti estético. Respiró hondo y volvió a girar.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_ trató de no contar, porque eso le distraía. Solo se concentró en girar. Dicen que para hacer piruetas no hay que pensarlas mucho como en otros pasos, son más bien mecánicas.

No supo cuántas había llegado a hacer, pero al menos supo controlar la bajada final con éxito. La bajada era tan importante como la misma pirueta, porque podrías hacer 16 seguidas, pero si te caes en la bajada, no vale de nada.

Sherlock se quedó un rato parado hasta que recobró el aliento. De repente, notó a alguien a través del espejo. Su imagen le era totalmente desconocida, no vestía el uniforme de la Royal School. En ese segundo, se dio la vuelta como un ciervo que ha notado a su cazador.

—Oh, lo siento. No quise interrumpirte —se disculpó el espectador con una sonrisa, quien había ingresado al salón con el sigilo de una serpiente y le había estado observando con dedicación, sin que Sherlock siquiera lo notara.

Ese espectador era el mismísimo James Moriarty.

Era más pequeño de como se lo imaginara. Sus ropas básicas de color oscuro y la mochila que llevaba le indicaban que recién habría llegado de Irlanda. Sus ojos no dejaban de clavarse en los de Sherlock.

El joven bailarín se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sin saber que responderle a semejante eminencia que se estaba disculpando con él. —Está bien.

—Tú debes ser Sherlock —arriesgó a decir, sonriendo nuevamente. Su tono de voz era dulce, pero había algo en él que a Sherlock le daba escalofríos.

El joven solo asintió, aun recuperando el aliento de aquellas piruetas.

—Sylvia me habló de ti. Me ha dicho que eres uno de sus mejores alumnos.

Sherlock no se inmutó ante el halago.

—¿Ustedes no llegaban mañana? —fue lo único que el joven detective atinó a decir. En el fondo, le alarmaba que Victor pudiera ingresar en cualquier segundo. James parpadeó algo sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

—En realidad llegamos hoy, hace un rato, y mañana vendríamos aquí formalmente —aclaró el coreógrafo. —Los chicos han decidido salir a pasear. Pero yo no podía esperar para venir aquí —confesó como si de un sueño se tratara.

El joven solo asintió en respuesta y le sonrió levemente.

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio por un tiempo.

—Veo que estás teniendo problemas con las pirouettes a la second —expuso el irlandés, con una entonación perfecta del francés, haciendo que el otro joven se ruborizara levemente de vergüenza. Eso quería decir que Moriarty había estado viendo sus fracasos de hace rato.

—Pareces algo disperso... —volvió a decir casi en un susurro mientras cruzaba el límite del espectador y se adentraba a la zona del piso de baile.

Sin ninguna invitación se acercó a Sherlock hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Haz cuarta.

El joven obedeció de inmediato y se colocó en dicha posición que servía para iniciar las piruetas. Sintió que se agitaba por un momento.

En esa posición, el irlandés se aventuró a acomodar el cuerpo del joven. —Sacas mucho el pecho cuando giras. Debes impulsarte hacia arriba, no hacia adelante —le indicaba mientras pasaba un sutil dedo por el largo de su espalda, cosa que a Sherlock le estremeció.

—Relaja tus brazos... —seguía indicándole, tomándose la libertad de acariciar los brazos y hombros del joven —Baja los hombros. Estas muy tenso, Sherlock.

La confianza con que lo trataba no era algo que al chico le agradara. Pero siguió obedeciendo las indicaciones.

Una vez que el irlandés se alejara, le hizo un ademán al joven para que volviera a intentar el paso.

La música volvió a sonar y Sherlock se posicionó. Volvió a respirar hondo y empezó a girar.

No supo si fueron efectivamente las indicaciones o la presión que le generaba la mirada examinadora del gran Moriarty, pero esa vez llegó a hacer hasta 18 piruetas. 

Sherlock se miró a si mismo en el espejo luego de la gran hazaña. Se sentía poderoso, se sentía el mejor de todos. 

Luego miró a James. Este le miraba con un orgullo y devoción que hacía que sus ojos brillaran.


	10. Chapter 10

_No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí._

_¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses?_

_He desistido, sin embargo, de seguir preguntándomelo._

_Lo único que hago es caminar por pasillos infinitos._

_Ahora he visto escaleras._

_Hay un cuarto por el que paso siempre y nunca me detengo._

_Es el de Molly Hopper._

_Ahora pienso (solo eso puedo hacer aquí)_

_Que debí haber escuchado a Molly._

_****_

—Tú mismo me dijiste que todos en la escuela querrían saber las preguntas de todos los exámenes, ¿no? —comenzó interrogando a su compañero. Ambos habían quedado en encontrarse en el laboratorio después de la siguiente clase.

—Sí... Eso creo.

—Pues, estoy dispuesto a dárselas —anunció Sherlock con una sonrisa.

El rubio le miró con desconfianza. —¿Por qué...?

—Porque haré un experimento social con ello. —contestó con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué?

—Es la oportunidad perfecta. He intentado hacer experimentos sociales aquí, pero a esta gente parece no agradarles mis métodos invasivos de recolección de información.

John le miró entrecerrando sus ojos. —Prefiero no saber de esos métodos —dijo para sí.

—Esto no será para nada invasivo. Dirigiré todo desde detrás de un teléfono —decía con una sonrisa macabra.

—¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? —cuestionó el rubio con preocupación y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

—Todos ustedes ansían desesperadamente el camino fácil para las cosas, quieren todo servido en bandeja, y hacer el menor esfuerzo. Yo me encargaré de darles esa posibilidad, y evaluaré en índice de respuesta que tiene. Al principio, pondré las preguntas exactamente como serán, y luego, cuando se hayan acostumbrado a ello, cambiaré rotundamente las cosas y les daré preguntas erróneas. Será como quitarles un dulce de la boca, será genial. —explicaba eufórico.

—A mí dime siempre las correctas...

—Lo haré si me ayudas —le propuso al rubio seriamente.

—¿Para...?

—Necesito idear un mecanismo de llegada a la mayoría de los chicos. Tú eres alguien muy popular, por lo tanto, vas a encargarte de expandir la noticia de equis sitio web donde suben las preguntas de los exámenes. —le explicaba acompañando con ademanes.

—Espera... pero cuando los engañes todos van a culparme a mí.

—Claro que no, solo te encargaras de publicitar el sitio. Además, crearé cuentas falsas que apoyen la veracidad de la información.

John le miró algo dubitativo. —Bien, ¿y cómo piensas llamarle?

—Aun no lo sé. Pero debe ser un nombre de dominio llamativo y corto, los links extensos no llaman la atención.

—Espera, ¿dónde piensas hacerlo?

—Bueno, los sitios con una interfaz adecuada a mi idea son blogspot, wordpress...

—¡Sherlock, ya nadie usa esos sitios! —le llamó la atención riendo inconscientemente.

—¿Facebook entonces?

—Puede ser... Pero ya no se usa tanto.

Sherlock se quedó un rato pensativo.

—¿Querías hacerlo viral, verdad? —volvió a hablar el rubio. —Haz un Twitter, o un Instagram, no sé.

—La limitación de caracteres en Twitter me es insoportable y la Interfaz de Instagram está ideada para subir fotos y videos. —apuntó el otro joven entrecerrando sus ojos confundido.

—Ahora en Instagram se sube de todo, no solo fotos y videos. Y créeme, todos pasan más tiempo allí que en otros sitios.

—¿Pero cómo piensas que suba las preguntas allí? No hay forma adecuada en esa red social.

—Puedes subirlas como imagen. O puedes colocarlas en una historia.

—¿Una historia? John, las historias tienen un tiempo limitado de... —de pronto el joven dejó de hablar, su expresión dando a entender que había tenido una nueva idea. John le miró expectante. —¡Eso es! Evaluaré la incidencia del factor tiempo limitado. Solo 24 horas para que los sujetos de estudio accedan a la solución. Además, el sistema me permite contabilizar la gente que efectivamente ve las historias... Aunque transcurrido el tiempo límite, seguro se viralizará por otros medios como capturas de pantallas. Ustedes son muy creativos en ese sentido.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada algo irritada que Sherlock no se molestó en atender. Esa forma que Sherlock tenía de dirigirse cuando decía "Ustedes" era como si diera a entender que él era una especie de ser supremo con la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de todos ellos, John y los demás, seres inferiores, y con facultad para tratarlos como si fueran sus conejillos de Indias.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? —dijo finalmente Sherlock, quien parecía notar la leve molestia de su compañero. Algo en su tono enterneció a John. No era el tono del tipo antipático y autosuficiente. Era un tono que dejaba entrever, por unos segundos, su vulnerabilidad.

El rubio sacó su teléfono de un arrebato y empezó a mover sus dedos en él.

—Dame un nombre para la cuenta.

—No lo sé... Pensé en colocar las siglas que este experimento va a llevar...

—Ya, listo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya la hiciste? ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?

John le miró divertido por unos segundos. Sherlock amagó con arrebatarle su teléfono para ver pero falló.

—¡John! —le increpó mientras seguía intentando quitárselo y el rubio le esquivaba exitosamente mientras reía. Sherlock se detuvo. —Seguro es un nombre ridículo.

—Ahora eres el "hacker de Strand" —le anunciaba mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono para que lo verificara. Sherlock tomó el aparato y vio el nombre de la cuenta: _@TheStrandHacker_.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy un hacker! Eso es tan bajo. —soltó indignado. —¿Y qué es esta foto de perfil? ¿Un emoji?

—Es temporal, hasta que encontremos una mejor —le aclaró John volviendo a sonreir. Sherlock solo blanqueó sus ojos y suspiró irritado. Odiaba los emoticones, especialmente ese diablito morado. —Pero a la gente le atraerá, créeme.

El joven detective le miró poco convencido pero finalmente cedió. —Bueno, al fin y al cabo tú te encargarás de viralizarla.

—Sí, pero déjame que también la maneje para hacerla conocida, ¿te parece?

—Está bien —accedió su compañero, más que nada porque la ayuda de John le era imprescindible.

***

El experimento social resultó un éxito.

Tal y como Sherlock lo planeara, la noticia de un perfil de Instagram que subía las preguntas de los exámenes, en una semana donde justamente se tomaban los exámenes más importantes, se viralizó en cuestión de días.

La cuenta que John creara aquel día contaba ya con 450 seguidores. El rubio había tenido un papel fundamental, pues solo bastó contárselo a Morán y su grupo de amigos para que esparciera por el alumnado.

Las preguntas se subían en forma de historias, por lo que estaban disponibles solo por 24 horas, pero ello dependía. Sherlock elegía días aleatorios, de modo que los seguidores debían estar atentos. Podría ser una semana antes de dicho examen, podría ser el día anterior, o incluso una hora antes.

Aquello también le indicaba que sus deducciones eran correctas, al menos un 98% de las veces, pues ya le había llegado algún que otro mensaje privado de alguien recriminándole que se había equivocado.

La teoría que circulaba era que se trataba de alguien que tenía acceso a los exámenes, sea robándolos, o como fuera. No se imaginaban ni por asomo el trabajo intelectual que había detrás, ni la persona responsable de ello.

—Me salvaste en Economía —suspiró aliviado el rubio. —El saber las respuestas me sirvió para estudiar solamente eso y centrarme en mis entrenamientos.

—Shhh —le calló de inmediato Sherlock mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo. No estaba tan concurrido y cada uno andaba en la suya, pero el joven fue igualmente precavido. —Nadie puede saber que el de la cuenta soy yo.

—No creo que alguien lo sospeche, enserio —dijo esta vez casi en un susurro. —Los chicos dicen que la cuenta es de un supuesto empleado que limpia la sala de profesores que, como venganza por su sueldo bajo, sabotea la educación de Strand robando los exámenes.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada. —Ustedes y sus teorías conspirativas. Son tan bobos.

—Yo conozco al bobo detrás de la cuenta así que no me metas en eso —le retrucó el rubio en respuesta a su corriente alusión a "ustedes" que aun le caía mal.

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos mientras le miraba. Luego sonrió de lado. —Tú no me delatarías.

—¿Y por qué no? —le respondió desafiante el rubio.

—Porque disfrutas esto tanto como yo.

—¿Tratar a la gente como ratas de laboratorio? —le cuestionó con ironía, a lo que su compañero solo rio.

—Vamos John, te ofreciste a manejar la maldita cuenta.

Los dos chicos rieron cómplices. En ese momento, John divisó a Molly, quien se detenía a observar un anuncio en el transparente.

—¿Molly sabe de esto? —preguntó el rugbier a su compañero.

—No. Y no debe saberlo. —contestó el joven detective.

Sherlock sabía que a Molly no le agradaría la idea, y menos si la iniciativa la había tomado con John. _Ten cuidado con los chicos del equipo,_ le había dicho. El joven detective sabía más que nadie que no había que meterse con ellos, pero tenía presente esa suposición de que había en John algo diferente al resto de sus compañeros. Algo que ambos compartían: esa curiosidad y sed de ir más allá, de transgredir y ver qué pasa, además de no sentirse raro o humillado a su lado, todo lo contrario, se sentía halagado con la admiración que el rubio le tenía.

Pero Molly no veía lo mismo. Y no es que Sherlock temiera lo que la joven podría pensar, pero si lo consideraba en algún punto. Molly era una chica inteligente y muy intuitiva, además de ser de las pocas personas que se acercaban a Sherlock desinteresadamente. En algo debía tenerle en cuenta.

Los chicos debieron dejar el tema cuando la joven se acercó finalmente a ellos.

***

Había sido difícil quitar de su cabeza el hecho de que vería a Victor. Durante toda la mañana intentó distraerse con los triviales temas que John le comentaba, o con el trabajo de Química que había quedado en hacer con Mike.

Ahora mismo se hallaba a instantes de que eso pasara. En cualquier minuto, los recién llegados, liderados por Jim Moriarty, cruzarían esa puerta que daba entrada al salón.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Irene, quien le había visto bastante abstraído mientras calentaban.

—¿Yo? Sí, sí. Estoy bien. —contestó el joven sin despegar su mirada de la puerta.

Allí estaban.

Reconoció instantáneamente al coreógrafo que ayer le ayudara con sus piruetas, y detrás de el, un grupo de chicos altos y delgados le seguían. Reían, conversaban y miraban maravillados las instalaciones.

En ese instante lo vio, riendo con los otros chicos. Esa cabellera pelirroja le era inconfundible. Había cambiado, parecía más alto, esbelto y su corte de pelo era diferente. Sherlock sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y desvió su mirada de inmediato.

—¡Jim! ¡Qué placer tenerlos aquí! —le saludaba su profesora, dándole un beso en cada mejilla al talentoso coreógrafo.

—El placer es nuestro, Sylvia. —devolvió el cumplido.

Los chicos ingleses se callaron y dirigieron su atención al grupo de chicos que había ingresado.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles al excelentísimo bailarín y coreógrafo, ¡James Moriarty! —se dirigía profesora a sus alumnos. El aludido, pura sonrisa ante los cumplidos, saludaba con su mano a los chicos.

—Sólo díganme Jim —aclaró amablemente el gran bailarín.

Sherlock intentaba a toda costa lucir como si nada le afectara. Externamente había tenido éxito, pues difícilmente alguien notaría la terrible ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Era esa parte de si mismo con la que luchaba constantemente, la parte que sentía, que entraba en pánico, que recordaba.

Eso sobre todo. Un montón de recuerdos inútiles empezaban a fluctuar por su cabeza mientras hacía mecánicamente la combinación de _battements tendú_ que Sylvia les dictara, tanto a ellos como a los niños irlandeses que ahora se habían unido a la clase.

Recuerdos como cuando eran más pequeños y ambos compartían clases de ballet. Recordaba esa emoción que sientes de pequeño al ver a un amigo, como si de un juguete nuevo se tratara. Recordó las bromas que el pelirrojo le hiciera, como su clásica: ir primero al vestuario después de clase y esconder los zapatos de Sherlock.

Victor siempre había sido algo duro para el ballet, pero empezó a practicarlo solo para acompañar a su amigo y había terminado gustándole. No gozaba del talento innato de Sherlock, pero al menos daba lo mejor de sí.

Sherlock le observaba de reojo. Victor había mejorado notablemente desde la ultima vez que se vieran. Su postura era correcta, ya no arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás mientras hacía las combinaciones, cosa que Sherlock siempre le observara, y mantenía la rotación de sus pies y piernas en el ángulo perfecto. También su elongación, otro de los puntos débiles del pelirrojo, había mejorado enormemente. Pero sobre todo, su actitud era diferente. Se lo veía compenetrado en su trabajo, controlando cada parte de su cuerpo y ejecutaba los pasos con una gracia y elegancia que nunca le había visto tener. Definitivamente, Moriarty debía llevarse el crédito por eso. Había hecho un trabajo excelente con ese chico.

Y más recuerdos le surgían, como cuando Victor pasara a visitarlo a Baker Street y jugaran por horas a hacer de cuenta que eran piratas en busca de un gran tesoro: un cofre que habían encontrado entre los cachivaches de la señora Hudson, donde introdujeran otras chucherías que convirtieron en joyas y piedras preciosas con su imaginación. Cuando ya se hartaran de corretear y jugar, la señora Hudson les haría leche con galletas, scones y otra infinidad de bocadillos que sacaran a hurtadillas de la cafetería que la señora atendía en el piso de abajo.

Recuerdos como cuando pasaran juntos todo el tiempo en la escuela. Victor elegiría intencionalmente las mismas clases que Sherlock para compartir más tiempo con él. Las clases, los recreos, las actividades extracurriculares, todo lo compartían.

Recuerdos como cuando se quedara a dormir en su casa. O ese recuerdo particular, de una de las tantas veces que se había quedado a dormir, cuando el pelirrojo pasara tentativamente su mano por el colchón de su cama y terminara uniéndose al joven detective en la oscuridad.

Aquella vez, una cosa llevó a la otra, y Sherlock se encontraba dando su primer beso.

—¡Sherlock! —La Mujer llamó su atención y le sacó de su mundo. —Ya vamos a pasar al centro.

El grupo de los chicos irlandeses definitivamente no se quedaba atrás. Gozaban de mucha técnica y actitud que su profesor les había enseñado muy bien. Jim observaba con orgullo a sus alumnos, y Sylvia los halagaría más veces en un día que a sus propios alumnos en todo un año.

Victor también había perfeccionado sus saltos. Nunca le había visto elevarse tan alto.

—Son buenos, ¿eh? —le sacaba conversación su compañera Irene mientras observaban al segundo grupo de chicos irlandeses hacer la combinación de _sissones._

—Tienen un gran profesor.

—¿Pero viste los saltos del pelirrojo ese? —le dijo refiriéndose a Victor. Irene no había llegado a conocerlo, pues para cuando ingresara al White Lodge, Trevor ya había huido a Irlanda.

—Hace un pequeño rebote al comenzar. No es tan impresionante —observó Sherlock fingiendo desinterés.

—Vas a tenerlo difícil, ¿eh?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le cuestionó confundido.

—El protagónico del ballet. Jim y Sylvia lo elegirán. Pero conociéndola, va a dejar que él elija, para darle con el gusto.

—No me interesa.

***

Cancelarle a Sarah no había quedado muy bien frente a los chicos del equipo. Mucho menos sabiendo que era para encontrarse con Sherlock Holmes. Y por enésima vez, John tuvo que aclarar que no había nada entre el chico de laboratorio y él, al menos no nada de lo que las morbosas mentes de sus compañeros pensaban.

John solo había quedado en pasar a buscar a Sherlock por Royal School y de ahí se marcharían a Brixton por una supuesta investigación que quería hacer Sherlock, a lo que había solicitado la ayuda del rubio, al ser este conocedor de ese barrio.

Se sintió mal al haberle cancelado a Sarah. Ellos aun no eran novios oficialmente, pero salían y tenían sexo bastante seguido. Definitivamente había algo entre ellos, pero no una relación formal. John trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Y es que sinceramente no se sentía listo de dar ese paso. Sarah sin duda era una chica hermosa, pero sentía que no la conocía mucho. Y ella tampoco conocía mucho de él, casi nada de lo importante, de hecho.

Sin embargo, no quería jugar con la chica, así que cuando llegara el momento indicado debía serle sincero.

Había llegado bastante temprano a la escuela de ballet para buscar a Sherlock. Estuvo varios minutos esperando afuera del edificio pasando el tiempo con su celular, hasta que una extraña sensación le invadió. Por alguna razón sentía gran curiosidad en ver a su compañero bailar.

John nunca había visto un ballet. Tenía una somera idea del tema pero nunca lo había visto un ballet en sí, y mucho menos a un hombre haciéndolo. Por eso, le llamó mucho la atención cuando Sherlock le comentara que era bailarín de ballet. No se podía imaginar a su compañero bailando tan... femenino, ya que la única referencia que el rubio tenía de esa disciplina era, prácticamente la bailarina de tutú rosa de una cajita musical.

Esquivó la mirada vigilante del hombre que atendía en la mesa de entrada y se adentró al edificio. Su intención era claramente encontrar el salón de su compañero y poder verle bailar. Sin embargo, notó como un grupo de estudiantes pasaba como una marea por al lado suyo, y los siguió inconscientemente.

Fue allí cuando llegó a un gran ventanal de vidrio que permitía divisar un salón de baile. Los chicos a su alrededor estaban exaltados. Apretujado entre la marea de gente, John pudo encontrar un lugar donde mirar claramente lo que sucedía dentro.

Nunca había visto algo así. _¿Cómo hacen para moverse... así?_ , pensaba el rubio, mientras miraba embobado a las chicas y chicos haciendo una combinación de frappés en la barra. Se movían tan coordinadamente y lucían tan concentrados que John pensaba que esa gente no era de este mundo.

Allí vio a la persona aparentemente super famosa de la que hablaban los chicos a su alrededor, un tal Moriarty, que parecía ser quien les estaba dando clases.

John recordó en ese momento que Sherlock sí le había hablado de ese tipo. Más bien, recordó el brillo en los ojos de su compañero cuando hablaban de Moriarty. Le admiraba.

Como si de sus pensamientos saliera, el rubio reconoció a Sherlock al instante. De pronto John se encontró con que no podía sacar su mirada del joven detective.   
Sus movimientos eran indescriptibles, inimaginables para el capitán del equipo. Le observó ejecutar los movimientos con una elegancia que creyó existentes solo en cuentos de hadas.   
Su aspecto en general era totalmente diferente. Desde su cuerpo cubierto solo con una malla color púrpura, y el cual nunca destacaba debajo del holgado uniforme del colegio, se mostraba esbelto y elegante, y no delgaducho y soso como aparentaba.   
Su cabello, tirado hacia atrás con esa bandana dejaba divisar su rostro en forma completa.   
Asimismo su cuello erguido en forma exquisita dejaba entrever la longitud del mismo.

Ese no era el Sherlock que conocía. Este no podía ser el huraño chico del laboratorio que se la pasaba encorvado sobre un microscopio. O el peculiar y alocado chico que le hablara de sus extrañas investigaciones y le invitara a colarse en escenas criminales.

Este era otro Sherlock.

No fue hasta que una bocanada de aire fuera necesaria para darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sacudió levemente su cabeza luego de darse cuenta de lo bobo que se veía viendo de esa forma a su compañero, y se alejó un poco del ventanal, dando lugar a otro bailarín fanático de Moriarty para que ocupara su lugar privilegiado.

Solo deseó que Sherlock no le hubiera visto acosándolo de esa forma.

Y para su suerte, no lo había visto. Siquiera había notado la mirada embobada del rubio.

Pero algo así no pasaría desapercibido para la astuta Irene.

—¿Buscas a alguien, lindo? —le preguntó la joven sobresaltando al rubio, una vez que ya hubiera terminado la clase y John hubiera huido a la entrada del edificio.

John tardó en reaccionar, pero la observó unos instantes. Era una chica de más o menos su edad, y muy hermosa. Su cabello ondulado era tan oscuro como la noche misma y caía en forma perfecta sobre sus hombros.

—N-no —titubeó en respuesta. —Bueno, sí, de hecho espero a un compañero...

—Sí... —le respondió Irene, bastante consciente de a quien había estado acosando el capitán. Decidió hacerse la tonta —¿A quién buscas? Quizás lo conozco.

—Su nombre es... Sherlock Holmes —volvió a titubear un poco.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco. Hacemos clase juntos —le contestó la joven, sin dejar de esbozar su hechizante sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? Vaya, ¡qué coincidencia! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Supongo que saldrá en un rato. A él le gusta quedarse a practicar un rato más —explicó la chica.

—¡Hey, tú! —les llamó la atención uno de los profesores que pasaba por ahí, dirigiéndose a John específicamente. El rubio se quedó congelado en su lugar.

—Señorita Adler, ya sabe que no puede ingresar gente de afuera al estudio —le reprochó el profesor.

—Tranquilo, señor Minkus. Ya nos íbamos —le contestó Irene con fingida amabilidad.

—Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya —dijo el rubio a la chica, algo avergonzado por la situación.

—Está bien cariño. Te acompaño.

***

_—Vamos, Victor ¡Dime dónde las escondiste!_

_—No, ¡debes resolver el acertijo primero!_

_—Sabes que odio esas cosas._

_—¡Si no lo resuelves te quedarás sin zapatillas! Jajaja._

_—¡Dime donde están!_

_—¡No! ¡Jajaja!_

_Deja vú._

—¿Intentas llamar mi atención con esa tonta broma que me hacías cuando éramos niños?

El vestuario había quedado completamente vacío a esa hora del día. Un chico alto de pelo rojizo apareció por detrás. Tenía las zapatillas de Sherlock en sus manos.

—Nunca resolvías mis acertijos.

—No me gustaban.

—Porque no te salían —decía Victor, entregándole el calzado a su ex amigo. —Siempre te ha costado admitir tus defectos, Sherlock.

El joven detective lucía totalmente indiferente a la extraña charla con el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué quieres, Victor? —le preguntó cortante mientras terminaba de colocarse sus zapatillas.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No. Hay alguien esperándome afuera.

—¿Esa es tu coartada? ¿No pudiste planear algo mejor, detective? —respondió con ironía.

—No tenía idea de que venías.

Victor exhaló una risa con evidente sarcasmo. Sherlock solo le miró apático.

—¿No sabías que venía? ¿Te tomé por sorpresa? ¿A ti? ¿El gran Sherlock Holmes?

—Así parece.

Victor volvió a reir. —¿Yo? La persona, y te cito especialmente, ¿"la persona más predecible que conozco"? —soltó mordaz resaltando las comillas con sus dedos.

—No tengo interés en hablar contigo —le interrumpió Sherlock con impaciencia. Pasó al lado del otro chico y se fue sin mirar atrás.

—Una vez dijiste que nunca había que teorizar sin tener todos los datos —lanzó Victor con firmeza. Sherlock se detuvo y le miró unos instantes.

—¿Realmente recuerdas todo lo que dije? —cuestionó más para sí mismo que para Victor.

—Yo te amaba, Sherlock.

El joven detective se mantuvo apático pero por dentro, no hacía sino crecer su ansiedad.

 _Amor._ Era una palabra tan fuerte para Sherlock. ¿Por qué podían tener semejante entidad de sentimiento por él? ¿En qué momento había surgido eso?

Era un sentimiento tan enorme que Sherlock solo lo tenía como algo ideal y utópico. Estaba fuera de la comprensión del joven detective. No encontraba en sus referencias mentales algo que pudiera utilizar para comprenderlo.

A él le gustaba su relación con Victor, tal y como estaba. Pero ¿por qué tenía que decir esas cosas aquella vez? _Sherlock, yo te amo._

Le había abrumado.

—Sherlock, no fuiste el único que sufrió con todo esto. ¿Sabes lo que significó para mí tener que irme a Irlanda? ¿Tener a mi padre detrás de mí todo el tiempo mirándome como si fuera un monstruo? —. La voz de Victor se quebró. —Sherlock, ¡Me mandó a un maldito psicólogo a tratar "mi problema"!

—Yo sí tenía un problema y a ti no te importó —dijo Sherlock casi abstraído.

Victor exhaló abatido. —Sí, eso que hice fue estúpido, y lo siento —dijo el pelirrojo después de varios segundos en silencio.

Sherlock también guardó silencio, evitando su mirada.

—Sherlock, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No debí haber dicho esas cosas de ti. Aunque tampoco sabía que Sebastián iba a decírselo a media escuela... Pero lo hice porque estaba herido—confesó y su voz se volvía a quebrar. —Me enamoré de ti y tú jugaste conmigo. Me heriste.

El rostro de Sherlock se desfiguró en indignación. —¿Yo te herí? ¡Solo fui sincero contigo!

—¡Me dijiste que lo que sentía era un maldito error! —le interrumpió el pelirrojo, hablando entre dientes. Su resentimiento refulgía en cada palabra que soltaba. —¡Que lo que hacíamos no significaba nada! ¡Nada! ¡¡Que yo no era nada!!

—¡Yo no te dije eso! —contestó de inmediato Sherlock, abandonando la apatía que había estado intentando mostrar todo este tiempo. —¡Te dije que no significaba lo mismo para ambos!

—¡NO! ¡Me hiciste creer que había algo entre nosotros! ¡¡Y luego me rechazaste!!

—¡No quería...! ¡No quería cambiar lo que teníamos! —aclaró Sherlock rápidamente.

— ¡¿Y qué teníamos exactamente?! ¿Una amistad? ¡Eso es un pretexto, Sherlock! Nuestra amistad dejó de ser lo que era desde que nos besamos ese día.

Sherlock frunció sus labios y su mirada se volvió desorbitada. _Eso también fue un error,_ pensó el joven genio. Debió haberlo impedido en su momento, pero dejó que fuera demasiado lejos.

—¿Acaso dijiste amistad? —soltó Sherlock indignado y mirándole finalmente a la cara. —Tú me traicionaste, fuiste a llorarle a Morán y mentiste sobre lo que pasó. Solo porque no te di lo querías.

—¡¿Lo que quería?! ¡Me haces sonar como un maldito caprichoso! ¡Yo sentía cosas por ti! ¡Yo te amaba!

_¿Cuántas veces iba a decirlo? No tenía sentido. No lastimas a alguien que amas, no traicionas a alguien que amas._

Mientras más repetía esa frase, Sherlock más se desconcertaba.

Victor suspiró.

—Sherlock, no vine a pelear contigo. Hice lo que hice porque me sentía mal... —volvió a repetir el pelirrojo. —Los dos nos herimos. Los dos sufrimos. Pero los dos podemos arreglarlo. —Victor se acercó a Sherlock y le miró directamente a los ojos. —Como siempre ha sido. Solo nosotros dos...

El joven detective se alejó precipitadamente del otro. El rostro de Victor comenzaba a desfigurarse en una mezcla de confusión e irritación.

Sherlock salió del salón y atravesó los pasillos de la Royal School en dirección de la salida. Victor le seguía por detrás, a paso agitado, repitiendo cosas como "eres muy injusto", "podemos arreglarlo", "lo siento".

Pero en ese momento, Victor reconoció perfectamente el uniforme que vestía el chico que supuestamente estaba esperando a su ex amigo. De repente, a una distancia considerable de aquel chico, el pelirrojo tomó a Sherlock bruscamente del brazo, deteniendo su marcha.

—¡¿Quién diablos es ese?! ¡¿Te está esperando a ti?!

Sherlock se soltó del amarre con la misma brusquedad. —No te importa.

—¡¿Ahora te juntas con ellos?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que te hicieron?!

—Lo que me hicieron por tu maldita culpa —masculló furioso, fulminándole con la mirada.

Sherlock se dio media vuelta y esta vez Victor no le siguió. Solo observó con impotencia como su viejo amigo se encontraba con el chico rubio que vestía el uniforme del equipo de rugby de Strand, ese uniforme que Victor tanto conociera, y ese al cual recurriera para ahogar sus penas aquel día que Sherlock le rompiera el corazón.

Esa sonrisa que Sherlock esbozara al ver al rubio. Victor creyó que nunca vería esa sonrisa otra vez. Esa sonrisa era la que Sherlock solo reservaba para él.

No dejaría que le rompiera el corazón otra vez. No perdería otra vez.

Mientras tanto, cierto irlandés miraba divertido toda la escena, desde uno de los balcones.

_El juego había comenzado._


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock aborrecía el día de su cumpleaños.

La fecha se reducía a un atosigamiento de sus padres, ya sea desde pequeño haciéndole fiestas que nunca disfrutaba, o ya en la adolescencia, cuando le obligaran a cenar con toda la familia Holmes, sometiéndolo a un constante cuestionario acerca de qué haría cuando creciera, qué estudiaría, si ya tenía novia, y otras trivialidades que Sherlock detestaba hasta morir. Además de ser una total hipocresía, porque sus padres fingían frente a toda esa gente que eran la familia perfecta, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Sherlock definitivamente no era alguien sociable. Nunca le había gustado estar entre mucha gente ni verse obligado a entablar conversaciones vulgares, ni mucho menos ser el centro de atención. La verdad es que el joven genio siempre había sido alguien introvertido y solitario, y que prefería pasar su cumpleaños como si fuese un día más, quizás porque nunca había tenido una razón para disfrutarlo de verdad.

Sin embargo este año era diferente.

Ni haciendo un análisis exhaustivo de las posibles situaciones que podían presentarse en ese día, Sherlock se hubiera imaginado el escenario frente suyo.

Le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa.

 _John_ le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa.

La forma en que John se enteró cuándo era su cumpleaños no era un gran misterio, pues a Sherlock no le costó deducir que lo había descubierto por Greg. El rugbier había visto casualmente unos registros sobre el escritorio del consejero escolar. Y como su curiosidad le mató, alcanzó a leer datos de algunos chicos.

Esta circunstancia solo tendría como consecuencias saludos anuales del rubio por su cumpleaños y eventuales bromas sobre su nombre completo. _¡William Scott! ¡Típico nombre de ricachón!_

Sherlock no caía en la cuenta de todo lo que John había hecho por él. Había invitado secretamente a Molly, Mike, habló con sus padres, con sus empleados de la casa para que cocinaran todo a escondidas. Incluso él fue quien habló con su chofer (que resultaba llamarse Carlos, y hasta se había hecho amigo de John) para que entretuviera a Sherlock llevándolo a la biblioteca, a Hyde Park, etc.

La comida había sido perfectamente pensada, cada detalle (John sabía de la estricta dieta a la que se sometía Sherlock por ser bailarín de ballet). Convenció a sus padres de no meterse demasiado (solo le saludaron y desaparecieron de la sala de estar para dejar solos a los chicos, tampoco se entrometieron en la organización y dejaron todo a John).

E incluso había seleccionado una serie de películas y documentales criminales para que vieran con él (Sherlock ya había visto la gran mayoría pero el gesto se le hizo enormemente apreciable).

En fin, todo, todo había sido idea de John.

Sherlock estaba seguro que si alguien más hacía esto, le causaría un disgusto. Nadie osaría a hacerle un agasajo como este, simplemente porque no lo merecía. Era terriblemente antipático e insoportable con todo el mundo.

Sherlock en serio no se merecía esto.

Pero si John lo había hecho, era porque lo creía merecedor. Sherlock valía el esfuerzo, el tiempo. _Valía algo para alguien._

No es que quisiera menospreciar a las pocas personas que pululaban a su alrededor, pero yendo por descarte, ni Mike, ni Molly, ni siquiera Victor harían una cosa así.

 _¿Qué por qué hice esto? No lo sé... Pensé que sería divertido sorprender al detective sabelotodo y que todo le parece tan predecible_ , le había contestado John frente a su planteo.

Y lo que más le había agradado de toda la situación era justamente eso, lo impredecible de todo eso.

O quizás, de quién había provenido.

Porque lo que había dicho después de aquello, le dejó completamente descolocado.

_En fin, eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?_

_Amigos_

_Amigos_

Sherlock no quería ser malinterpretado. Estaba contento. Pero su paradigma anti emociones no le permitía sentirlo plenamente. Le obstaculizaba con miles de pensamientos y elucubraciones acerca del porqué John hacía todo esto. Porqué seguía alrededor de él, porqué aceptaba acompañarle a ver escenas de crímenes de donde la policía terminara echándolos o escuchara sus divagaciones más bizarras sin mofarse de él. Porqué le sorprendía mirándolo atentamente, casi con admiración, cada cosa que hacía. Porqué esos cumplidos que le dice "le salían" así como así.

Ya no lo hacía por las clases (hace tiempo que ya no le enseñaba). También descartó esa recurrente idea que tenía que quizás todo era fingido y lo hacía por alguna apuesta.

Porque, enserio, ¿quién haría todo eso por él, el ser más odioso del planeta? ¿Cuánto dinero podían ofrecerte para sufrir este calvario?

Y la respuesta estaba allí: Nada. Porque John lo consideraba un amigo.

Vaya a saber por qué, pero era un hecho. Y Sherlock se atenía siempre a los hechos.

¿Pero él? ¿El amigo de un chico tan dócil, bonachón pero de mal genio, con una perfecta pizca de irónico, buen gusto musical y tan...

_¿Lindo?_

Sherlock no supo porque su estúpida mente le lanzó esa palabra (sí, a veces el chico se peleaba con su preciada mente).

Su expresión debió haber sido de una confusión total para que John finalmente le dijera _¡Ah, ya Sherlock! ¡Deja de cuestionar todo y disfruta un poco!_ , al tiempo que pusiera algo de música (un rock alternativo que a John le encantaba y le había hecho escuchar a Sherlock, a quien también le empezaba a gustar).

Siguió los consejos de su compañero y apartó los miles de pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza.

Las horas habían transcurrido rápido, entre charlas, películas y documentales que los chicos vieran, y con Sherlock haciéndoles un monólogo de cada detalle que consideraba importante, o cada crítica que hiciera.

Pero la noche recién comenzaba.

—Absolutamente no.

—¿Qué? —le miró John, confundido ante la repentina negación de Sherlock.

—No saldré.

Los chicos se miraron igual de confundidos ante el planteo de su compañero. John rio.

—Por supuesto que ibas a predecirlo. Ya ni quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

—¿Predecir qué? —intervino Mike sin tener idea de qué hablaban. Molly estaba igual.

—Que iba a proponerles algo —le contestó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, a modo de hacer solemne el anuncio. —¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo? Hay un nuevo bar en Brixton y...

—No —volvió a negar Sherlock.

—Espera. ¿Alguna vez has salido a beber? —le cuestionó John arqueando una ceja. Interpretó el silencio de su amigo como una negativa. —Me extraña que un hombre de ciencia como tú saque conclusiones sin haber experimentado primero —le retrucó.

Sherlock le miró indignado.

—Tiene un punto... —volvió a hablar Mike, quien sí estaba reconsiderando la idea.

—No necesito experimentarlo, tengo suficiente convicción para afirmar que eso no va a agradarme —le respondió Sherlock ante el cuestionamiento.

***

John terminó convenciendo al grupo, y ya se hallaban dirigiéndose al bar. Su padre había aceptado de buena gana llevarlos, _es obvio que planeó esto con mis padres también,_ pensó Sherlock, sino no habría forma de convencer a sus padres de una salida improvisada a un bar recóndito en los suburbios de la ciudad.

Como John les comentara, se trataba de un nuevo lugar que llevaba a cabo su apertura esta noche.

—No se preocupen, tengo un lugar reservado —les aclaró John mientras pasaban por el tumulto de gente que parecía estar esperando un lugar para instalarse.

El susodicho bar no era muy distinto de aquel donde John trabajara y que Sherlock ya conociera. La iluminación de neón y las mesas con sillones parecían ser la constante.

Sherlock debía habérselo dicho a John, pero los amontonamientos de gente le exasperaban. Todos tocándose, rozándose. No lo soportaba.

Aunque el lugar que John les consiguiera no estaba mal. Estaba un poco alejado del tumulto, y cerca de un aire acondicionado. Un alivio.

—Iré por las bebidas. Sherlock, acompáñame— le ordenó el rubio, a quien le costó sacarlo del asiento donde no pretendía moverse en toda la noche.

John le llevaba como si fuese un turista, indicándole cada parte de lugar, hablándole de los tipos de bebida, de cómo estos se condecían con la personalidad (incluso le propuso que debía hacer algún experimento sobre eso).

Pero Sherlock solo le seguía de mala gana. No era nada personal con John, pero nuevamente, a él no le agradaban estas situaciones. El tumulto le causaba aversión, le incomodaba, y mucho más si bebían alcohol.

—No tomaré nada. Te dije que detesto el sabor del alcohol— le reiteró Sherlock.

—A ver dime. ¿Qué probaste? —le cuestionó el rubio arqueando una ceja. —No, espera, voy a deducirlo. Si le acierto, tomas lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso sorpresivamente acodándose en la barra mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amigo.

El "John nocturno" era un John mucho más descontracturado. El ambiente de luces bajas y alcohol circundante, en general, parecía incentivar esta cercanía física entre las personas. Su forma de vestir también se volvía distinta. La remera ajustada resaltaba la esbelta figura del joven, y ese sudor inicial que desprendía su piel, propio del ambiente en que se encontraban, hacía que su dermis brillara levemente, haciendo un contraste atrayente y magnético con la iluminación de neón.

Sherlock trató de ignorar eso.

—Está bien.

—Lo único que has bebido de alcohol ha sido un trago de champagne súper costoso en año nuevo —arriesgo el rubio, sin cambiar su posición corporal.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio y le miró por unos instantes. —Fue asqueroso.

John se echó a reir. —Gané.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, e ignorando las reclamaciones de su amigo, John le pidió al bartender una serie de tragos para todos.

Y Sherlock debía admitirlo, _no estaba tan mal._ El sabor del alcohol le seguía desagradando pero estaba perfectamente combinado con jugo de frutas, que lo aplacaban y lo hacían tolerable.

A Molly y a Mike también parecía agradarle.

John, demostrando mayor experiencia en estas cuestiones, bebía sin problemas, casi acabando su vaso en unos minutos.

La música del lugar tampoco estaba mal así que a Sherlock se le hizo más ameno permanecer allí. No era un calvario, pero tampoco es que lo estuviera disfrutando.

Sherlock _disfrutaba_ de un interesante crimen, o una pieza de música clásica, estando en su cuarto encerrado o a solas en Hyde Park.

No se había acostumbrado a disfrutar lo que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad disfrutaban o que acaso parecieran propensos a hacerlos, como el caso de Molly y Mike, que al parecer los efectos del alcohol ya les afectaba y se los veía más resueltos y charlatanes.

—Cambia la cara, Sherlock, es tu cumpleaños —le sacó de sus cavilaciones el rubio, quien volvía a acercarse a él sugestivamente, colocando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá donde se hallaban sentados. Evidentemente el alcohol le había desinhibido un poco más.

Y también empezó a desinhibir a Sherlock, con el correr de la noche. El alcohol empezaba a atenuar aquella incomodidad que sintiera, pero algo más le hacía soportar (hasta casi disfrutar) su permanencia en el lugar: la cercanía de John.

Aquel brazo que extendía por detrás suyo y que casi llegaba a abrazarlo, su mano ocasionalmente apoyada en su muslo, la piel descubierta de sus bíceps rozándole, o sus piernas tocándose todo el tiempo.

Aunque nada se comparó con lo que hizo después.

Ni siquiera recordaba qué había dicho, pero había hecho reir a todos. Fue allí cuando, de la nada, John le abrazó.

Más bien, se le había abalanzado torpemente, producto del alcohol, rodeándole con ambos brazos.

Si Sherlock tuviera que describir gráficamente lo que le pasó en ese momento, diría que su mente empezó a hacer chispazos, dejándolo totalmente paralizado.

—Eres increíble— le dijo John con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —llegó a contestar el joven ruludo, aun afectado por el repentino abrazo y la cercanía de sus rostros.

John solo rio, mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza. —No lo sé. Tú, en sí, eres genial. —dijo con una mirada perdida, dejándole más dudas a su compañero. —Tus... Tus deducciones, tus experimentos, tus locuras —divagaba el rubio ante la mirada curiosa del otro. —Eres... la persona más genial que he conocido— confesó aquello último con toda la seriedad que le permitía su estado de ebriedad actual.

Si el abrazo le había generado chispazos en su mente, aquella declaración le ocasionó un cortocircuito. Su mente estaba en blanco. Sentía como un calor se agolpaba en su rostro. Le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos, y John solo reía ante esa expresión.

Sherlock nunca, pero nunca en su vida, habría imaginado que alguien le diría algo así.

—¿Recuerdas cuando huimos de la bestia esa del campamento? ¡¡Íbamos a morir, Sherlock!! ¡¡Fue genial!! — continuó hablando el rubio con una risa que terminó contagiando al joven detective. —Ese día... Tú... las estrellas... Todo fue tan...

—¡Heeeey!

Una voz femenina se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Sarah?!

La chica se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le besó en la mejilla. Se hizo un lugar en el sofá que hasta hace unos momentos solo compartían Sherlock y John. El joven detective se alejó de la pareja hasta quedar en el borde del sofá, como si le diera asco la escena.

—¡Oh! ¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños frikiii!!!! — le gritó eufórica a Sherlock, quien ya evidenciaba la ebriedad con que cargaba la chica.

—Hey, y ¿tú qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó John a su chica, acomodándose para que esta se sentara enteramente en sus piernas, rodeándola con esos brazos que Sherlock había empezado a extrañar.

—¡No eres el único que puede salir a divertirse, John! — exclamó la joven mientras reía.

El rugbier estaba realmente sorprendido de cruzarse allí a su novia. Y no estaba sola.

—Oh, ellos son unos amigos del vecindario— explicó la chica a su novio, elevando la voz porque la música ya había empezado a sonar más fuerte. Empezó a decir los nombres de cada uno, como si a alguien le importara. —¡Pasamos por aquí a ver este nuevo bar!

Mike y Molly mientras tanto miraban la escena con confusión. Pero Sherlock observaba todo con completo fastidio, cosa que ni se molestó en ocultar.

No sabía qué le molestaba más. Si el hecho de que John le dijera a Sarah de su cumpleaños, que interrumpiera _su_ fiesta (la cual estaba empezando a disfrutar) con gente extraña y totalmente alcoholizada, o que hicieran sentir incomodos a Mike y Molly, pues veía como un chico y una chica se acercaban a Molly y a Mike respectivamente, invadiendo totalmente el poco espacio personal que podía tenerse en ese lugar. Sherlock se empezaba a sentirse hasta responsable de ellos, en un extraño ataque de empatía por sus compañeros

Pero quizás lo que más disgusto le causaba era la actitud totalmente despreocupada de John. No solo eso, sino sus estruendosas risas ante cualquier estupidez que decía su novia.

_Incluso cuando me dijo friki, él se rio._

Por supuesto que el rubio no había olvidado a su compañero. Hacía frustrados intentos de integrarlo al nuevo grupo que se coló descaradamente en _su_ fiesta. Sherlock solo le miraba con fastidio, a lo que John respondía con sus "cambia la cara, Sherlock".

La situación llegó a hacérsele tan repugnante, que en un momento de distracción de John, el joven detective se levantó y se fue.

Debió transcurrir más o menos una hora cuando a John se le pasara la ebriedad lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la situación.

—¿Dónde está Sherlock? —preguntó el rubio visiblemente preocupado.

—Quizás fue a la barra, o al baño. ¿A quién le importa? —le contestó Sarah, demasiado ebria para ser cortés. —Vámonos de aquí John. Vamos a mi casa y...

—¿Qué? No, no me iré de aquí —el capitán del equipo se soltó del amarre pegajoso de la chica —Debo encontrarlo —dijo y se fue decidido a recorrer el bar en busca de su amigo, seguido instintivamente por Molly y Mike.

Sarah se desplomó en el sofá que anteriormente usara para toquetearse con su novio.

—Mierda —maldijo la joven.

—¿Esa era la chica de la que hablabas? ¡Ni miraba a tu novio! —le decía uno de los chicos del grupo a Sarah. Era el chico que se le hubiera acercado a Molly y estuviera todo el tiempo junto a ella. —Es más, es super aburrida. Me hablaba de libros y de series que ni conozco. Sinceramente, no creo que le guste a John.

—No era ella la que me preocupaba.

—¿Quién era entonces?

Sarah exhaló con fastidio.

***

Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que emprendieran la búsqueda de Sherlock, sin ningún resultado. Habían buscado y preguntado en cada rincón del bar sin ninguna señal del joven. Y para peor, ni siquiera contestaba las llamadas y mensajes que John le enviaba.

—Maldita sea... Esto es mi culpa —maldijo el rubio. Él, Mike y Molly se hallaban afuera del bar, absolutamente abatidos. —No tendría que haber bebido tanto, y lo de Sarah... Seguro le molestó...

Sus compañeros de escuela simplemente se encogieron de hombros. John había sentado lo evidente.

—John... Disculpa, mi padre acaba de llegar—habló finalmente Mike, señalando el auto correspondiente. —Y quedé en llevar a Molly a su casa también así que...

—Sí, lo siento John.

—Está bien chicos. Lo sé, yo también le había dicho al padre de Sherlock que a esta hora ya estaríamos de regreso —recordó el capitán del equipo. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, en un gesto de preocupación —Va a matarme.

—John, si Sherlock no aparece, deberías decirle a su padre cuanto antes —le advirtió Molly. —Quizás hasta ya esté en casa.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua abatido. Despidió a sus compañeros y trató de pensar cuidadosamente en lo que haría. Hablar con el padre de Sherlock ahora mismo sería peligroso y podría terminar de arruinar todo entre los dos.

Volvió a ver si Sherlock había checado sus mensajes. Le llegaban, pero no los veía, lo que a John le enfurecía porque al parecer solo lo estaba ignorando. ¿No podía ver la gravedad de la situación? Quizás ni siquiera le importaba.

Y como si una fuerza divina la hubiera colocado allí para salvarle en esta ardua búsqueda, Irene Adler apareció en el campo de visión del rubio. Estaba charlando con otros chicos en la acera de enfrente. Cruzó decidido a hablar con ella.

—¡Irene!

La joven se dio por aludida, y era evidente que estaba borracha. —¡Hey, tú! El niño bonito del otro día —le dijo esbozando su sensual sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿por casualidad has visto a Sherlock? —le preguntó John sin fingir mucho su desesperación. —Estabamos juntos pero nos separamos allá adentro. Hace como una hora que no lo veo y no contesta mis llamadas.

La joven rio levemente. —Parece que siempre estás buscándolo —le dijo con picardía, en alusión a su primer encuentro en el que el rubio también le preguntara por Sherlock. John solo le miró impaciente, en demanda de una respuesta. —Estaba con nosotros bebiendo hace rato. Pero se marchó con un grupo de bailarines irlandeses que vino a nuestra academia. Supongo que a seguir la noche en otro lugar, ¿no? Sobre todo después de su gran hazaña —dijo aquello último elevando la voz para que los de su grupo le escucharan, quienes vitorearon en apoyo a su comentario.

John le miró confundido. —¿Qué hazaña?

La sensual Irene solo siguió riendo. —Oh, rompería tu corazón, cariño —dijo con picardía, volviendo a reir. El rubio siguió pidiéndole aclaraciones pero esta no le hacía caso.

—¿Y no tienes idea de dónde pudieron haber ido? —insistió finalmente John, visiblemente desesperado.

Irene pensó un momento y de repente consultó su teléfono. —¡Sí! ¡Sé dónde está! —exclamó la chica, mostrando a John la pantalla de su teléfono. Se trataba de una conversación en un grupo de WhatsApp, donde enviaban una ubicación a quienes quisieran seguir bebiendo allí.

—¿Es una gasolinera? —le consultó el rubio.

—¡Sí! Parece que se quedarán a beber un rato ahí.

John le agradeció a Irene y se fue corriendo de allí. La joven le observó divertida.

El lugar donde se hallaría Sherlock era bastante lejos de donde estaba ahora. Así que el rubio hizo el sacrificio económicamente más grande: pidió un taxi. Y allí iría el resto de su mesada del mes.

Checó su teléfono una vez más, pero nada. ¿Por qué rayos no le contestaba? ¿Acaso estaba tan ebrio?

Pensó entonces en la "hazaña" que mencionaba Irene. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué había hecho Sherlock? Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero las ideas que aparecían en la cabeza del rubio no se condecían con el circunspecto y engrupido Sherlock Holmes.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar se bajó del taxi y se acercó al estacionamiento de la gasolinera. Divisó solo un auto y unos chicos alrededor, bebiendo. Quizás fueran los irlandeses que Irene mencionara. Solo rogó que su compañero siguiera allí.

Miró entre los chicos pero no reconocía a Sherlock. Maldijo por décima vez en la noche.

—¡Hey tú! —le gritó un chico totalmente ebrio. —¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

John se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento. El chico de pelo rojizo que le gritaba no se le hacía ni familiar.

—¿Eres mi reemplazo o qué? —seguía increpándole el chico irlandés, con tono autosuficiente. —¿El nuevo perrito faldero de Sherlock y de Moran? ¿Se pelean los dos por ti o qué?

—¡¿Y quién mierda eres tú?!

—¡¡Tú quién mierda eres!! —soltó el irlandés resentido —¡¿Qué tienes de especial?! ¡Solo eres una cara bonita!

John estaba a punto de soltarle una trompada al chico cuando otros del grupo lo alejaron.

—¡Oye Victor! ¡Ya, déjalo! —le decía preocupado uno de los jóvenes que le agarraba del brazo.

—¡Disfruta la atención mientras la tengas, John Watson! —le seguía gritando Victor Trevor. —Pero no confíes mucho en Sherlock. ¡Es lindo y divertido al principio, pero cuando se canse de ti te va a tirar como un deshecho, como basura!

El chico ya había sido alejado de John lo bastante como para evitar que el rubio le propinara una piña en la cara. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía ese chico, ni siquiera sabía quién era. Pero volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo inicial.

Preguntó a uno de los chicos del grupo si acaso Sherlock estaba con ellos.

—Él está... En el auto —le contestó el joven algo dubitativo.

John frunció el ceño confundido y se dirigió al auto.

Lo que vio a través de la ventana no podía creerlo.

Allí en asiento del acompañante estaba Sherlock, efectivamente. Pero estaba trepado sobre otra persona, besándolo furiosamente. Y la otra persona no era nadie más que James Moriarty, el profesor de ballet que su compañero tanto admiraba.

El rubio se quedó paralizado un momento, sin saber bien qué hacer. No sabía si lo que le paralizaba era el hecho de ver a Sherlock besar a alguien con tanta sensualidad o el hecho de que era a otro hombre. O el hecho de que ese hombre tenía como 30 años y su amigo era menor de edad.

Abrió violentamente la puerta del auto.

—¡¡Sherlock!!

El joven despegó su boca de la de su profesor y le miró entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿John?

—Sí, ¿quién más imbécil? —le contestó el rubio, enfurecido por la total inadvertencia del otro joven. —¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

—Estoy tirándome a mi profesor, creo que hasta para ti es bastante obvio —le dijo sin ningún problema.

John estaba a punto de estallar. Agarró a Sherlock bruscamente del brazo y le obligó a salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Jim Moriarty observaba toda la situación con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¿Qué te causa gracia, imbécil? —le increpó John, sin borrar la sonrisa del otro hombre. —Es menor de edad, maldito pervertido.

El rubio reprimió sus ganas de golpear al todavía sonriente Moriarty y se llevó de allí a su amigo tomándole del brazo. Sherlock estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía caminar. Le llevó como pudo al baño de la gasolinera.

—No te muevas de aquí. Buscaré agua —le ordenó el capitán en un tono que no merecía desobedecer.

No tardó en volver. Obligó a su compañero a tomar de la botella que consiguiera.

—Te llamé como mil veces, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no atendías? —le reprochó John. —¿Acaso no tienes tu teléfono?

Sherlock le hizo un ademán de indiferencia mientras bebía. —Debo tenerlo en silencio.

John exhaló con fastidio. Pasó una mano por su rostro y notó que estaba mojado de sudor. Había corrido de aquí para allá para encontrar al tipo que ahora estaba sentado en frente suyo.

—¡No puedes irte así! ¡Sin avisar ni nada! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

—Parecías muy ocupado como para notar mi ausencia —le dijo Sherlock, tratando de volver en sí y superar su ebriedad.

—Sarah solo estuvo allí un rato, luego se marchó. ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes irte así! —le volvió a reprochar el rubio. —Además, tú también estabas bastante ocupado hace un rato ¿qué rayos hacías con ese tipo?

—¿Es difícil ver que le atraigo a alguien, John?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es que el tipo tiene como 30 años! ¡Y tú eres menor, y además estás ebrio! ¡Se estaba aprovechando de ti!

—Fui yo quien me le acerqué y lo besé —explicó el joven.

—¡Eso qué importa! No está bien, Sherlock.

—El John moralista es taaan aburrido —le dijo el joven en respuesta mientras se reía. Al parecer los efectos del alcohol tardaban en dejarle. —¿Sabes lo que no estuvo bien? —dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio. —Que me llevaras a un bar cuando te dije que no quería ir. Que me obligaras a tomar alcohol. Que tu irrelevante novia apareciera en mi cumpleaños y no hicieras nada. Que sometieras a Molly y a Mike a estar con unos desconocidos amigos de Sarah que solo estaban burlándose de ellos— bebió algo más de agua y continuó hablando —En general, siento una presión horrible cuando me obligas a hacer cosas convencionales que haces con tus amigos convencionales. También lo siento cuando intentas inútilmente integrarme con tus otros amigos, cuando me invitas a ver tus partidos de rugby o a las fiestas de Morán. Son ambientes hostiles para mi y deberías saberlo, no les agrado a tus amigos ni ellos me agradan a mi.

El joven rugbier se quedó un momento en silencio y suspiró. —No sabía que pensabas eso... Enserio, no sabía que todo eso te molestaba... —confesó el chico. —Lo siento, Sherlock. No volveré a hacer esas cosas.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Afuera ya no se escuchaban ruidos de ningún tipo, lo que indicaba que los chicos de Moriarty ya se habrían marchado a seguir de fiesta por otro lugar.

Sherlock sentía un inesperado y gran alivio. Sucedía que él nunca, pero nunca exponía de esa forma sus pensamientos. Más bien, sus sentimientos. Eran indefectiblemente una muestra de debilidad. Pero esta vez, el haberle dicho todas esas cosas a John le hicieron sentir aliviado, como si se hubiera sacado algo que le había estado agobiando.

El joven ruludo observó de reojo a su compañero, quien estaba ocupándose de avisar a Molly y Mike que ya había encontrado al chico. Todo en la apariencia y ropas de John indicaba preocupación y estrés. Desde su ceño fruncido y el sudor que no terminaba de secar, hasta sus ojos cansados y la ropa algo desaliñada, probablemente por correr o chocar con la gente en el bar mientras preguntaba.

De repente, Sherlock se dio cuenta de otra cosa que sentía en ese preciso momento: placidez, tranquilidad. Y con el alcohol fluyendo en sus venas, su mente le lanzó sin filtros la razón: John estaba allí, con él y solo para él. Tenía toda su atención. Y sin que su amigo lo viera, Sherlock sonrió ampliamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Solo una persona podía salir a las 5 de la mañana de las residencias del White Lodge para practicar. Y esa persona era James Moriarty.

Caminaba por el gran campus y observaba con placidez el paisaje.

James estaba viviendo su sueño. Ser coreógrafo había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Y es que ya no soportaba verse limitado como bailarín. Siempre siguiendo ordenes, bailando las creaciones de otros. Su técnica era y es perfecta, pero se había cansado de aplicar su talento en darle vida a las creaciones de otros.

James ya no quería eso, su mente fluctuaba, estaba llena de ideas. Creaba constantemente. La música era para él un lienzo que siempre estaba en blanco, dispuesto a ser llenado por creaciones magnificas que solo él podía hacer.

Moriarty ni se preocupaba en ser modesto. Él estaba convencido que sus coreografías y adaptaciones eran únicas e inmejorables. Estaba convencido que él mismo era un artista inigualable.

Además no solo creaba las coreografías, sino el vestuario, la escenografía, la elección de los bailarines. Ello porque la confección de tal obra de arte debía ser completa. Y debía ser solo suya.

Ahora, con la sala para él mismo, estaba dispuesto a demostrar su arte. Interpretó una de las coreografías en las que estaba trabajando. Se desplazaba por la sala a sus anchas, con un dominio muy característico de él. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, precisos, nada que no pudiera esperarse del gran Moriarty.

Sus movimientos se volvían gradualmente más intensos a medida que un imagen invadía su mente: Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock bailando, Sherlock tocándolo. Sherlock besándolo.

Se detuvo y exhaló de placer.

No era la primera vez que Jim se liaba con uno de sus alumnos. De hecho, era algo común para él. Chicos y chicas le admiraban, le idolatraban, le seguían, le seducían. Y a Jim le encantaba esa sumisión, le encantaba que ellos fueran hacia él. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el control y dominación que ello le aseguraba.

No es que Moriarty se enamorara de esos jóvenes sedientos de su atención. Solo disfrutaba como esos jóvenes le buscaban y como gradualmente se obsesionaban más y más con él.

Y con Sherlock la cosa era especial. Hacía mucho que a Jim no le hechizaba tanto un joven como ahora. Le tenía loco. Lo quería todo para él, lo quería a sus pies, rogando por atención, rogando por él.

Sin embargo, había otro joven al cual Jim ya tenía literalmente a sus pies.

—Hay algo que no me convence.

Moriarty observó con ternura al joven que había dicho eso. —¿Qué cambiarías, Victor?

—La secuencia de los saltos, es muy repetitiva. —respondió el pelirrojo. —Y tu sonrisa de idiota, esa también la cambiaría —le dijo con total confianza.

Jim rio divertido ante lo que dijo su alumno. —No puedes culparme. Tú no.

—Después de lo que te conté, ¿tú solo vas a cogertelo y ya? —soltó Trevor con tono resentido.

—Cariño, él fue quien se me abalanzó y me besó —le explicó con simpleza el profesor, sin dejar de sonreir. —Además, te recuerdo que soy un alma libre... Y un amante de la belleza humana. Me deleito con ella—continuó mientras caminaba con elegancia por el salón. —El joven Holmes tiene una belleza especial. No solo física, sino espiritual. Es tan... Frágil... Puro...—decía abstraído.

Victor Trevor le observaba con el ceño fruncido. —Y seguro vas a elegirlo como bailarín principal, ¿no?

Jim se le acercó sugestivamente. —¿Acaso te molestaría?

—No me importa.

—Es muy probable que lo elija. Tiene un talento magnifico, y además él me fascina.

—Wow, no te vayas a enamorar ¿eh? —soltó con ironía el pelirrojo.

Jim volvió a reir. —¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Tú también eres fascinante y tienes talento. De hecho... —decía mientras pasaba sugestivamente su mano por el rostro del joven. —Tienes todo para superarlo...

Victor aprovechó la cercanía y plantó sus labios sobre los de Moriarty, en un beso precipitado.

—Voy a destrozarlo.

***

La temporada había comenzado con una racha de victorias por parte de Strand. El equipo había estado arrasando con sus oponentes.

Hasta hoy.

Si bien la derrota no había sido tan aplastante, perder contra los chicos de Clifton, que estaban casi últimos en la tabla, era para preocuparse.

Aun así, había que mostrarse entusiastas y positivos. Los jóvenes rugbiers de Strand se dispusieron a saludar a los fanáticos que habían ido a apoyarlos, entre los cuales no solo había gente de Strand sino también de otros colegios, en especial chicas, las que no se perderían de ver a los apuestos Sebastian y John con sus esbeltos cuerpos, mojados y embarrados por el campo de juego. Ni mucho menos se perderían la oportunidad de poder hablar con ellos después de la victoria.

Sin embargo, John notó una presencia inesperada más allá de la marea de chicas. Allí atrás, alejado de la vista de todos, alguien le saludaba con un leve cabeceo, casi imperceptible. Vestía una camisa demasiado formal para el evento del partido.

—¿Sherlock? —se acercó finalmente John a hablarle.—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba venir... —le recordó el rubio, rascando su cabeza algo incómodo.

—No, no es que no me guste en absoluto. Solo... Solo no lo entiendo —confesó el joven detective desviando su mirada. —Especialmente esa parte donde todos se empujan y el balón sale mágicamente por un extremo, ¿qué rayos es eso?

El capitán del equipo rio fuerte ante la pregunta. —No puedo creerlo, ahora yo te estoy explicando algo a ti. Es un scrum, pero no creo que te interese saber mucho más.

—Me conoces lo suficiente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo. —Igual, gracias por venir.

—Sí, yo en realidad... Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace unos días —confesó el joven del laboratorio.

John le miró sorprendido. —Está bien, Sherlock. Yo siento haberte obligado a ir y todo eso.

—Es que... Fui injusto contigo. Tú habías organizado eso para mi y yo lo arruiné —decía Sherlock mostrándose insólitamente sincero. —Siento haberme ido y haber ignorado tus mensajes y llamadas.

—Ah, ¿así que sí los ignorabas? Maldito —le contestó John indignado pero luego sonrió. —Está bien amigo, enserio.

—Y eso... Yo...

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió el rubio ante el silencio repentino del otro.

—Yo, yo no pensé que era tu "amigo" —dijo enfatizando las comillas y desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

El capitán del equipo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y volvió a sonreir. —Claro que lo eres, Sherlock.

El chico le miró finalmente y también sonrió. —Ah y escuché que... Uno de los chicos te dijo cosas esa noche y discutió contigo. Lamento eso también.

—Ah, sí. No sabía si preguntártelo pero... ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Acaso me conoce?

—Era un estudiante de aquí. Y era... Un amigo.

—¿Era?

—Sí. Tuvimos una suerte de pelea, él se fue a Irlanda por un tiempo y ya no hablamos. Su nombre es Victor Trevor. Tú... ¿No escuchaste sobre él? —se arriesgó a preguntar el joven.

—Uhm... No. Sinceramente no lo recuerdo —contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Entonces Moran no le ha hablado del tema aún..._ pensó Sherlock. Se tomó un momento para pensar lo que le diría. No era un buen momento para hablar del tema, pues con Moran y todo el equipo a tan solo unos metros de allí era una muy arriesgado. Lo dejaría para otra oportunidad, pero se encargaría de ser él quien se lo contara.

—Ah, Sherlock —dijo de repente el rubio, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del otro. —Lo de tu profesor, tú... Digo, eres dueño de hacer lo que quieras, solo... Deberías cuidarte y...

—Lo sé, John. Eso fue un gran error. Estaba demasiado alcoholizado y no pensaba lo que hacía.

—Sí, bueno, uno hace estupideces cuando está borracho —El rubio sopesó sus siguientes palabras. —Entonces, tú, Sherlock... ¿Eres gay? Lo cual está bien, por cierto. —se apresuró en aclarar.

El otro joven arqueó una ceja confundido. Luego cayó en la cuenta de la actitud del otro. John sabía cosas de él, pero no precisamente que las chicas no eran lo suyo.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Las chicas nunca me han atraído. —le aclaró con tono calmo. —Eso debí habértelo dicho antes, supongo.

—Sí, y así hubiera dejado de molestarte con Molly —dijo el capitán exhalando una risa.

—¿Lo hacías?

No pudieron hablar mucho más porque Moran empezaba a acercarse a ellos.

—Hey, Sherlock. No sabía que te gustaba el rugby —le dijo el subcapitán con una curiosa sonrisa.

—Solo vine para hablar con John —le aclaró el joven sin mirarle a la cara.

—John, el entrenador quiere hablar con todos. Vamos —se dirigió Moran al capitán del equipo, palmeando su espalda.

—Claro, ya voy —contestó John con tono serio. —¡Nos vemos mañana, Sherlock! —se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, John —le sonrió igualmente en respuesta el otro joven.

***

No fue hasta el momento de entrar en el salón que una tremenda incomodidad le invadió. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Risitas, comentarios, eran insoportables.

Teóricamente, Sherlock había arreglado las cosas enviándole un sincero mensaje a Moriarty. Le expresó que todo había sido un error, y que estaba demasiado ebrio. Y por supuesto, se disculpó por tremendo atrevimiento. Jim le había contestado que no se preocupara y que también lamentaba su comportamiento. Incluso reconoció que estuvo mal que accediera, siendo Sherlock menor de edad. Después de todo, el buen John tenía razón.

Pero lo que no podía evitar eran las repercusiones entre sus compañeros de ballet. Especialmente, la predecible insistencia de La Mujer.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó el fin de semana pasado? —le preguntó con tono irónico la joven mientras ambos calentaban.

—Ya me disculpé con Moriarty.

—Cariño, ¿piensas que con una disculpa todo quedará en el olvido? — le cuestionó Adler, arqueando una ceja. —Sherlock, acabas de entrar en el juego. Y no puedes abandonarlo así como así.

—¿De qué hablas? —le inquirió el joven frunciendo el ceño.

La joven se regocijó de la inocencia de su compañero. —¿Acaso no lo notas? Entre nosotros, ya eres el favorito de Jim. El que probablemente tenga los protagónicos, las becas y quien sabe qué más. Todos te tienen en la mira, Sherlock. Eres una amenaza, un oponente para todos. El más fuerte. Todos tratarán de destruirte. —enfatizó misteriosa.

Ese tono enigmático de La Mujer le desesperaba. —No me interesa lo que piensen ustedes —soltó sin filtro. —Y si acaso tengo el protagónico, será por mi excelente técnica y no por acostarme con Moriarty.

—Está bien, lindo, tranquilo... Está bien, no pienses en nosotros. Pero piensa en ti, ¿No crees que te puedes ver beneficiado con todo esto?

Sherlock decidió ignorarla durante el resto de la clase.

El Festival Juvenil de Talentos era uno de los eventos más esperados de la temporada. Allí, todas las escuelas de ballet del Reino Unido demostrarían la calidad de bailarines que las integraban. Era además la ocasión perfecta para darse a conocer y obtener quizás alguna beca para el exterior, ya que directores de escuelas de todo el mundo presenciaban los espectáculos.

En el Festival también surgían quienes seguramente serían las etoiles o estrellas en los ballets más importantes del mundo. Como Jim Moriarty, quien había sido descubierto por una comitiva del American Ballet Theater luego de su deslumbrante presentación en el Festival, con el protagónico en el ballet "Corsario".

En lo personal, a Sherlock no le interesaba mucho eso. No es que menospreciara el ser galardonado con una beca en otro país o algo así, sino que no le atraía mucho la idea de abandonar Londres. La Royal School también era uno de los ballets más importantes del mundo, por lo que se contentaba con quedarse y llegar a lo más alto allí. Además, aun tenía la escuela, la cual quería terminar lo más rápido posible.

Pero había un motivo más reciente por el cual Sherlock quería el protagónico en el Festival. Y eso era: demostrarles a todos que se lo ganaría por su talento y esfuerzo, y no por lo que otros pensaran.

Les demostraría a todos que él era el mejor. Y muy especialmente a Victor, a quien no le perdonaría el haberle gritado a John.

Pues tal y como Irene se lo dijera, el asunto con Moriarty no sería olvidado con unas simples disculpas. Si bien el profesor ya no le daba más vueltas al asunto, sus compañeros, en especial los irlandeses, no lo habían olvidado.

Sherlock se daba cuenta de las risitas, las miradas, los susurros mientras él pasaba al frente a hacer un ejercicio. Eran insoportables, especialmente las miradas burlonas de Victor Trevor.

—Chicos, esta corrección va para todos. La primera secuencia es a tiempo. Es algo compleja pero respeten el tiempo. ¡Y no descuiden la cabeza en los _sissone_! — indicaba Moriarty con la atención de todo el salón. — Y para los varones, ¡cuiden la caída en los demi tour! Quiero que los hagan así, ven al frente Sherlock.

La indicación tomó de sorpresa al joven detective, pero obedeció al instante. Ejecutó el paso de baile que le indicara el profesor.

—¡Exacto! Así quiero que lo hagan. A sus posiciones, gente. Va de nuevo. —indicó finalmente Moriarty, liberando a Sherlock.

—Hagámoslo como la zorrita de Moriarty, chicos —susurró uno de los irlandeses del grupo de Victor, causando una risa por lo bajo. Sherlock escuchó perfectamente eso pero decidió difícilmente ignorarlo.

Comentarios como ese se repetían antes, durante e incluso después de clase, en los vestuarios. Eran obviamente sutiles, pero dichos para que Sherlock los notara.

El joven ruludo los ignoraba, pero no iba a negar que internamente le afectaba. Nunca lo diría, pero la situación le apenaba en cierto modo.

Sus clases de ballet eran de alguna forma el único ambiente amigable que creía tener. Aborrecía estar en la escuela y también la pasaba mal en su casa, pero en la Academia de Ballet se sentía aliviado, era su cable a tierra, donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran la danza y listo.

Ahora, el salón de baile se le estaba haciendo algo hostil. Ya no solo iba para preocuparse en practicar sino a exponerse a esos buenos para nada que le injuriaban por lo bajo.

Por eso, aprovechaba los momentos que pudiera para practicar solo en el salón, cuando todos ya se marcharan.

En una de esas ocasiones, tuvo una visita.

—Sherlock —enunció la voz, conocida para el joven.

—Profesor Moriarty... —contestó el bailarín, deteniendo su práctica.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El joven estaba aun jadeante por haber estado moviéndose hace un momento. Asintió en respuesta, pero no le dejó hablar.

—Profesor, yo quería volver a disculparme por el incidente del beso.

—Oh, por favor, dime Jim —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Yo venía a disculparme también...

—Es que usted no debe disculparse de nada, profesor, digo, Jim —le interrumpió Sherlock. —Yo prácticamente me le abalancé y lo besé.

—Bueno, y yo precisamente no te detuve —explicó aun sonriente Moriarty. —Sherlock, los dos estábamos muy ebrios. Todos comentemos errores cuando estamos ebrios.

El joven detective parpadeó, sin saber mucho qué decir.

—Lo que venía a decirte —prosiguió el profesor con tono serio. —es que soy consciente de las molestias que te ocasionan tus compañeros.

Sherlock mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, aunque internamente se viera sorprendido por el planteo.

—Pero, para que no te traiga más problemas, he decidido que Sylvia escoja los protagónicos para el Festival. Dado que si los elijo yo, puede incomodarte...

—No, de ninguna manera me incomodaría —se apresuró a decir el joven. —No me afecta en lo más mínimo lo que digan los demás. Y si acaso usted decide escogerme, sé que lo hará por mi técnica. No tengo dudas.

El profesor esbozó una amplia sonrisa. —Me alegra que confíes en mi, Sherlock. Y me alegra también que decidas ignorarlos. Sabes, a mí me ocurrió algo muy similar cuando era estudiante en Irlanda.

—¿Enserio? —le preguntó Sherlock, sinceramente sorprendido.

—Sí. Un día, todos empezaron a comentar que yo andaba con uno de los profesores. Todo había comenzado cuando este profesor decidió acercarme a mi casa un día de mucha lluvia. —empezó a relatar Jim. —Todos comenzaron a decir que yo me había acostado con él esa noche y que por eso era el preferido, cuando nada de eso había pasado. Y tal cual lo haces tú, decidí ignorarlos completamente. Al final, ese profesor se retiró, y el que vino después me eligió para protagonizar Corsario en el Festival de Talentos. Y de allí, directo al ABT —contó orgulloso el profesor. —Pero como ves, yo seguí en la mía, practicando muy duro todos los días y así llegué a donde estoy. Aquellos que se desvivían hablando a mis espaldas no llegaron a ser más que profesorcitos en escuelas de poca monta, o incluso dejaron el ballet.

Sherlock le escuchaba atentamente. Su relato le tranquilizaba de algún modo.

—Lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es que, aun cuando lo nuestro no haya sucedido, iban a inventarlo, créeme. Y es que aquellos que no pueden superarte en la técnica intentaran destruirte de otro modo, ya sea psicológica o emocionalmente. La clave está en vencerlos ahí también. Mostrar que nada te afecta y seguir tu camino —le dijo volviendo a sonreir —Es algo con lo que los genios como nosotros debemos lidiar.

El chico le sonrió igualmente, mostrándose de acuerdo con esa última oración.

—Sherlock, tú tienes un talento enorme. Llegarás muy lejos en esto —declaró el profesor. El pecho del otro joven se llenó de orgullo. —No será la primera vez que te enfrentes a las hostilidades en un salón de baile, especialmente a las críticas... Debes estar preparado.

—Gracias por sus palabras, profesor... Jim —se corrigió el joven.

—Dime como te parezca más cómodo, Sherlock —le dijo Moriarty con tono amable. —Así que, con todo esto, ojalá no haya rencores ni incomodidades entre nosotros.

—Nunca las hubo, profesor —le contestó el joven con simpatía.

—Me alegro entonces —sonrió ampliamente el profesor. —Hasta mañana, Sherlock. Y sigue practicando esas piruetas.

—Claro.

Sherlock le observó hasta que desapareciera del salón. La charla le había dejado extrañamente calmo. Pero se sentía también más fortalecido.

No perdería la batalla.

***

El día de la derrota con Clifton, el entrenador les había dado una dura charla. Es que estaba en lo cierto, con el nivel de rugby que habían alcanzado a tener, no podían perder contra los últimos de la tabla.

Pero no había sido la única derrota. El siguiente partido lamentable contra Nottingham les había valido otra dura reprimenda del entrenador.

A partir de ese día acordaron sumar más días de entrenamiento. Y por más que John apreciara al equipo y le gustara entrenar, la idea no le entusiasmó mucho. No solo sería un problema por su trabajo en el bar, del cual sus compañeros no sabían, sino también por Sherlock. Los jóvenes se veían bastante seguido y al rubio le agradaba eso. Especialmente porque sus juntadas eran divertidísimas, pues el joven detective siempre tenía algo en mente, un lugar, una investigación, una teoría, y el rugbier le seguiría a dónde fuera.

A todo ello se sumaba un creciente malestar que John sintiera con su equipo. Las derrotas no les habían sentado muy bien y todos estaban susceptibles. No estaban con el buen humor de siempre en los entrenamientos, y eso a John le deprimía.

La responsabilidad era mayor, y eso a todos les ponía nerviosos.

Y como era predecible, las cosas empeoraron. Llegaron a su climax cuando, en uno de los entrenamientos, y luego de una fallida atrapada del balón por parte del wing Carmichael, este recibiera un empujón de Wilkes y todo acabara con los dos golpeándose y revolcándose en el campo de juego.

Allí es cuando John decidió que debía tomarse un descanso, sin que los demás los supieran. El humor no estaba para perdonarle un día de entrenamiento así como así al capitán del equipo. Mucho menos si era para ir el sábado con Sherlock a una supuesta casa abandonada en Elephant and Castle.

Fue ese sábado por la tarde que John decidió tomarse su día sabático.

—¿John no va hoy? —le preguntaba Carmichael a su amigo Sebastián. Como siempre, los dos habían quedado en encontrarse para ir juntos al campo de entrenamiento.

—Así parece... —le contestaba Sebastián mientras checaba su teléfono. Un mensaje de John había llegado al grupo de chat de los chicos, anunciando su ausencia. El motivo: debía cuidar a su hermana enferma.

—Para mí que se está yendo con Sarah por ahí —dedujo divertido el joven mientras subían al auto de alta gama de Morán.

Pero al subcapitán permanecía con la expresión inmutable.

—Carmichael, ¿Te parece si pasamos por un lugar antes del entrenamiento?

—Supongo que no —se encogió de hombros el joven. —Mientras el entrenador no se enfade.

Morán le tranquilizó y puso en marcha el vehículo.

—Y ¿a dónde vamos?

—A hacerle una visita a la pobre Harry Watson —le contestó Sebastián, con una expresión que su amigo Carmichael conocía muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana subo el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Por cierto, este fanfic también se encuentra disponible en Wattpad, si alguien prefiere esa plataforma.


	13. Chapter 13

De todas las formas que John habría imaginado terminar aquella noche, esta nunca estaba en sus planes. Aunque debería haberlo estado.

Detenidos en la comisaría. Él y Sherlock.

Todo había comenzado con una nueva e insólita teoría que Sherlock tenía: la existencia de una estación abandonada entre las estaciones de Earls Court y Kensington, a la cual se podía acceder solo por una de las boleterías. El joven había conseguido los planos originales de construcción del metro de Londres, quién sabe como, pero los había conseguido. Allí, un extraño desvío en el mapa llamó su atención.

En orden a probar dicha teoría debían acceder a través de una de las boleterías, para lo cual John no tuvo mucho problema en robar la llave a uno de los oficiales de la estación. Parecía una idea bastante divertida hasta que un policía los descubriera ingresando a la boletería con dicha llave.

—Se lo juro Oficial, no queríamos robar nada. Solo acceder a esa estación que mi amigo le comentó —intentaba explicarle John al policía que tenían justo enfrente.

De pronto, un individuo más ingresó a la pequeña oficina donde los tenían retenidos. Un hombre que aparentemente ostentaba mayor rango que el policía que les estaba hablando.

—¡Pequeño Holmes! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Comisario Collins, ¿conoce a estos chicos? —le preguntó el policía que los había detenido.

—Solo a este. Es el hijo de Siger, del M16—decía señalando a Sherlock. —¿Qué pasó con estos niños?

—¡Los encontré hurgando en la boletería del metro! —le comentó el policía a su superior. —¡Con estas llaves que le robaron a un oficial!

El Comisario Collins inspeccionó la evidencia del delito puesta sobre el escritorio. En ello, vio el mapa del metro con una zona marcada visiblemente con marcador rojo.

—¿Aun sigues queriendo ser detective, Sherlock? —le preguntó burlonamente el comisario, pero el joven no le contestó, simplemente le fulminó con la mirada. El comisario soltó una carcajada. —Creí haberle dicho a tu padre que te controlara. ¿Necesito llamarlo otra vez?

—Haz lo que se te la...

—¡Claro que no! Él no quiere eso —se apresuró a interrumpirle John.

—Ah, ¿te conseguiste un amiguito? —se dirigió esta vez al rugbier, sin dejar ese tono burlón que adoptara con el otro joven. —Eres sensato. Me agradas, chico.

—Señor, ¿qué hago con ellos? —intervino el policía raso que los descubriera in fraganti.

—Suéltalos. Solo son niños jugando a ser detectives... Pero escúchenme bien. La próxima vez que los vea por ahí fingiendo que son Scooby Doo y su maldita pandilla no dudaré en arrestarlos y hacerles pasar la peor de las noches.

Luego de la contundente amenaza del comisario, los chicos salieron de la comisaría.

El rubio exhaló con gran alivio, pero Sherlock solo siguió molesto.

—Eso estuvo cerca —decía John, aun aterrado por la autoridad policial.

Sherlock se mantenía extrañamente en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lo conocías? —volvió a hablar John para romper el tenso hielo.

—Sí. Es amigo de mi padre —masculló el joven. —Solían trabajar juntos en el M16. Pero la ineptitud de Collins le trajo aquí a una comisaría de mala muerte. Y, como te habrás dado cuenta, no es la primera vez que me retiene para darme inútiles sermones.

John miró de reojo a su amigo. Parecía demasiado molesto con la situación. A diferencia del rubio, que más bien seguía afectado por la situación pero al menos aliviado por la dispensa del buen comisario.

—¿Sucede algo, Sherlock?

—Detesto que se burlen de lo que hago. Especialmente los ineptos como él que no llegan a hacer nada útil por este mundo —soltó el joven inesperadamente y muy molesto. —Yo no “juego a ser detective”, yo investigo, reúno información, hago teorías. Pero nunca juego con ello.

—Bueno, el Comisario solo hacía su trabajo, Sherlock.

—Su trabajo es lo que justamente no hace bien —le contestó el joven irritado. —Es un inepto.

—Nos arrestó porque cometimos un delito, yo veo que eso es hacer su trabajo. —empezó a discutirle el rubio.

—¿Se burló de nosotros y tú lo defiendes? —soltó Sherlock.

—No lo defiendo. Simplemente digo que él sí hace su trabajo. Tú, en cambio...

—¿Yo qué? —le apuró el otro joven.

—Bueno que quizás el comisario decía la verdad, solo estamos... jugando con cosas que son serias para ellos. No somos policías, mucho menos detectives.

Era demasiado tarde, John había terminado de encender la mecha.

—No quiero ser un maldito policía, John —le increpó Sherlock, aun más molesto de lo que ya estaba. —Nada me haría desear integrar ese corrupto e inepto grupo de buenos para nada. Tampoco quiero ser un detective. Yo solo quiero hacer mis investigaciones y cumplir mis objetivos.

—Solo procura que no te arresten haciendo tus “investigaciones” —intentó finalizar el tema John, pero con evidente ironía en aquello último.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso? No es que vayan a darte diez años de prisión por colarte en una mugrosa oficina del metro —siguió renegando el chico.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el tipo? ¡Nos arrestaría y nos haría pasar la peor de las noches! Como no voy a preocuparme por eso.

—A tu amigo Sebastian también lo arrestaron alguna vez, ¿sabes? —tiró de la nada el joven detective.

—¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver eso? —le contestó John, ya visiblemente irritado por la terquedad del otro.

—Que seguramente si te arrestaran con Sebastián y tus amiguitos del equipo eso te parecía divertido, arriesgado, “cool” —escupió el joven ruludo con evidente resentimiento. —En cambio que te arresten conmigo es preocupante, alarmante, aterrador y es razón para burlarte de mí.

—¡Yo no me burlé de ti!

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo!—soltó indignado el joven detective. —Pero bueno, tampoco es que realmente esperara que entendieras mis métodos, en fin eres igual de ordinario que los demás.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! —se frenó en seco el rubio, mirándole directamente. Afortunadamente la calle por la que transitaban estaba casi desierta, por lo que podrían gritarse tranquilos.

—¡Estoy harto de que me subestimen! —gritó Sherlock, siendo demasiado sincero.

—Yo no te subestimo, Sherlock —aclaró el rugbier, igualando su tono de voz al del otro. —¡Solo no quiero que nos arresten, ¿sí?! ¡Eso me preocuparía estando contigo o con cualquiera! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo no tengo a nadie que pague para sacarme de aquí. No como tú o Morán que pueden llamar a sus papis millonarios y amigos del comisario para que los saquen de prisión. ¡Yo me quedaría solo! ¡¡Quizás mi padre y mi hermana ni siquiera noten que estoy en una maldita celda!!

—Lo sabía, ese era el problema. El dinero y tu posición social siempre están detrás de tus preocupaciones. Lo deduje la primera vez que nos vimos... —empezó a analizar Sherlock, tomando una actitud totalmente indiferente al enojo del otro.

—¡Deja de analizarme y fingir que sabes todo sobre mi! —le gritó esta vez John. —¡No soy un maldito experimento, Sherlock! ¡Soy una persona con sentimientos! ¡¡Algo que tú evidentemente no tienes!!

Aquello último le dejó a Sherlock en silencio por unos segundos. John lamentó instantáneamente lo que dijo.

_No es que no los tenga. Sino que no los entiendo._

—Es cierto, no los tengo, John —se limitó a decir el joven detective, dándose media vuelta para alejarse de su amigo.

***

—Hoy fue una noche movida, ¿eh? —le comentaba otra de las camareras a John mientras finalmente se preparaban para marcharse.

—Sí, este lugar se está volviendo más popular —contestó el rugbier mientras se colocaba una campera.

—Eso es porque tú estás aquí —se metió en la conversación el dueño del local, mientras daba una amigable palmada en la espalda al rubio, quien casi se ruborizó por el comentario. —¡Tienes locas a las chicas!

—No es para tanto... —contestaba modestamente el rugbier.

—Es cierto, John. Eres muy carismático —coincidió la joven camarera.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Morgan —le dijo el rubio con tono divertido. —He visto como los chicos piden tu número.

La joven se rio deleitada del comentario. Los chicos siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que se despidieran en la salida del local.

John estaba exhausto. Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en volver a su casa para meterse a su cama. Tampoco es que quisiera hacer otra cosa en su casa.

De pronto, el rubio vio como unas siluetas se le aproximaban. Unas siluetas que se le hacían muy conocidas.

Se detuvo totalmente pasmado. O atemorizado.

—Chicos... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —le cuestionó a los jóvenes rugbiers. Se trataba de Morán y Carmichael.

El subcapitán esbozó una de sus típicas y amigables sonrisas. —John, amigo. ¿Podemos hablar?

***

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando los rugbiers habían decidido ir a una cafetería cerca de allí.

John Watson observó a sus compañeros sentados en frente suyo. Se sintió como si estuviera enfrentando un juicio.

Al notar el silencio de los otros, decidió tener la primera palabra.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querían hablar, chicos?

Carmichael miró instintivamente a Sebastián, quien sería obviamente el portavoz de este procedimiento.

—John, ¿Sabes qué es lo más importante en un equipo? —le preguntó el subcapitán al rubio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y con una expresión serena que le caracterizaba. —Más importante que los entrenamientos, más que la estrategia.

El rubio solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—La confianza —se respondió a si mismo el joven Morán. —La confianza es clave, pero no solo entre compañeros. Sino entre amigos. Porque ante todo, somos amigos, ¿no, John?

—Claro que sí.

El subcapitán asintió conforme. —Entonces, no debería haber secretos entre nosotros.

John exhaló con pesadez aquello que había estado conteniendo por los nervios.

—Lo siento, chicos —se disculpó el rubio con sensatez. —Enserio, siento haberles ocultado mi trabajo aquí.

Sebastián le sonrió fraternalmente. —Sí, eso, lo sabemos hace un tiempo. No había razón para que lo ocultaras —se encogió de hombros el joven. —Aunque, te entiendo. Pensaste que podíamos juzgarte.

John solo desvió la mirada en respuesta.

—No vamos a juzgarte, John. Somos tus amigos —de repente, la sonrisa del joven se desvaneció. —Lo que sí podemos hacer es advertirte cuando estás cometiendo un error.

El rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido ante la acusación. Aquí venía el verdadero motivo de la charla.

—Te hablo como amigo, pero también como miembro del equipo —prosiguió Morán, con la anuencia de su amigo Carmichael. —Los chicos estamos viendo que tú... has cambiado estos últimos meses.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó el capitán del equipo.

Sebastián se acodó sobre la mesa, como para enfatizar la seriedad del tema. —John, tu hermana no lucía para nada enferma cuando la vimos por Chelsea el sábado. Iba con una chica muy linda...

John se quedó helado por un momento. ¿ _Acaso habían seguido a mi hermana?_

—John, sabemos que has estado mintiendo para faltar a los entrenamientos —volvió a hablar Morán al ver el silencio del otro.

El rubio había presentido esto. Sabía que Morán quería hablarle de ese tema. Aguantaría el sermón, se lo tenía merecido.

—Y que mientes para irte por ahí con Sherlock —intervino Carmichael por primera vez en la charla.

El rubio frunció el ceño confundido pero consciente de algo. _¿Eso es lo que realmente les molesta?_

—Sí, bueno —volvió a tomar la palabra Sebastián. —John, en realidad eres dueño de andar con quien quieras. Pero Sherlock... No es una buena influencia, amigo.

—No me malinterpretes. Sherlock no es un mal chico pero... Vive en un mundo de fantasía, corriendo por ahí, buscando pistas para investigar quién sabe qué, visitando casas abandonadas, escenas del crimen. De veras cree que es un detective. Vive una fantasía, y sé que es porque necesita huir de su realidad. Pero lo peor de todo es que quiere arrastrarte a ti con él.

—Espera —le interrumpió John. —Él no me arrastra a nada. Soy yo quien lo sigue. Porque... No sé, simplemente me agrada lo que hace, cómo piensa y...

—Sí, Sherlock es... simpático, peculiar —volvió a hablar Sebastián.

—Sí, y no es un mal chico... Quizás a veces sea un imbécil, pero es un buen amigo —volvió a interrumpirle el rubio.

A pesar de aquella discusión que tuvieran por el incidente en la policía, John terminó sintiéndose mal por su amigo. Especialmente por haberle dicho que no tenía sentimientos cuando en realidad Sherlock tenía su modo de expresarlos, su modo de entenderlos.

—En fin, creo que exageras al decirle que es una mala influencia... No es para tanto —finalizó de hablar John.

—¿Qué yo exagero? —le contestó Morán, visiblemente irritado. —Con Sherlock no solo has faltado a los entrenamientos. Te escapaste de una excursión del colegio, infringiendo las normas de un parque nacional, se colaron en investigaciones policiales, contaminando toda la escena, irrumpieron en casas abandonadas para buscar quien sabe qué cuando en realidad son propiedad privada y no deberían entrar. ¿Sabes qué podrían haberte arrestado por todas esas cosas? Y con ello no solo te habrían expulsado de Strand, no solo nos quedábamos sin capitán, sino que manchabas el nombre del equipo.   
Y no es que nos hagamos los santos, porque no lo somos y lo sabes. Pero, voy a serte sincero, John. Los chicos y yo pensamos que te estás comportando como un pendejo aniñado e irresponsable—soltó el subcapitán. —No vamos a llegar a ningún lado con un capitán así. Necesitamos a un capitán presente, que se involucre al 100%, que optimice la estrategia de juego, que esté ahí para solucionar los problemas del equipo, que piense en una maldita forma de mejorar porque por si no lo notaste llevamos 4 derrotas seguidas, y contra equipos a los cuales destruimos la temporada pasada. Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte, pero faltas tú. Y si no puedes comprometerte como queremos, entonces no debes ser capitán.  
  
Tú eliges, John. O decides vivir en un mundo de fantasía donde resuelves misterios estúpidos y juegas a ser policía. O enfrentas la maldita realidad como un hombre y lideras el equipo que no solo nosotros sino los mismos directivos de Strand confiaron en ti al entregarte tu beca.

John se quedó paralizado ante la acusación. No tenía idea que sus compañeros lo veían así.

Ni siquiera imaginaba cómo habrían reaccionado de saber que _sí habían llegado a arrestarlos_.

Incluso Sarah lo veía así, pero ¿por qué no le había dicho algo? _Casi nunca nos vemos,_ pensó al instante el rugbier. Su poco tiempo libre lo usaba para ver a Sherlock. Incluso el tiempo que no tenía.

Pensó que lo estaba llevando bien, en cuanto a organizar sus tiempos, pero parecía que había estado descuidando la principal cosa que mantenía su nombre en alto. Que le daría el futuro que siempre había querido. 

Pero lo grave también era que les había mentido a los chicos, quienes también eran sus amigos. Les había mentido descaradamente y ni siquiera se había arrepentido de ello. Había jugado con aquellos que le dieron un lugar en el equipo, en Strand, quienes le ayudaron a insertarse, quienes confiaron en él desde el principio.

Al final, él era quien parecía no tener sentimientos.

De repente recordó lo que Sherlock le había dicho hace unos días, cuando los soltaran en la comisaría. _Detesto que se burlen de lo que hago... Yo no juego a ser detective._

Pero quizás, sí lo hacía. Quizás sí era como Sebastián lo decía, como el policía también les había dicho. Sherlock vivía como inserto en una novela policiaca. Tenía desde luego esa espectacular capacidad deductiva para investigar cosas. Pero quizás no sabía cómo más usarla, porque estaba aburrido.

Quizás Sherlock si llegaría a ser un detective talentoso en el futuro ¿Pero qué le depararía a él, a John Watson? No era su realidad, no era su sueño. Su realidad estaba en el equipo de rugby, del cual había tomado la responsabilidad de liderar, y lo estaba haciendo mal.

John suspiró profundo y aclaró su mente.

—Elijo al equipo, por supuesto.

Morán se reclinó hacia atrás satisfecho y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Sabía que lo entenderías, amigo.

—Ah, John —volvió a hablar finalmente Carmichael, cuando ya se estaban despidiendo del rubio. —Creo que deberías hablar con Sarah.

John le miró confundido.

—¿Con Sarah? ¿Por qué?

—Ah, sí... —intervino Sebastián. —Ella...

—Ella cree que la engañas con Sherlock —soltó sin filtro Carmichael. Sebastián asintió afirmando sus dichos.

John se quedó helado por unos segundos.

—¡¿Qué?!

***

Desde el incidente de la comisaria hace un mes, cada uno de los chicos hacía la suya.

Esta vez no hubo disculpas de ninguno de los dos, de hecho ni siquiera se avizoraban en un futuro próximo. Los dos se sentían demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo.

Como si las cosas hubiesen vuelto a cero, como si aquella tormenta que cruzara sus caminos nunca hubiese ocurrido, Sherlock y John ya no se veían.

John había vuelto a ser más o menos quien solía ser antes de conocer a Sherlock. El súper popular, inalcanzable pero muy amable capitán del equipo de rugby de Strand, novio de la chica más candente del instituto. Porque finalmente se había animado a pedirle oficialmente a Sarah que fuera su novia, y ésta lógicamente aceptó.

Con la vuelta del capitán Watson, el equipo de rugby volvió al juego con todo. Estaban en su mejor momento. La nueva estrategia del capitán era eficaz les había permitido subir como cinco puestos en el ranking londinense.

Pero Sherlock también estaba en un muy buen momento. Finalmente, superando las hostilidades que el beso con Moriarty le trajera como consecuencia, lo eligieron como protagonista del Festival de Talentos. Sería el príncipe del gran ballet de Don Quijote, acompañado con una irlandesa alumna de Moriarty (porque el reparto debía ser “repartido” entre ambas escuelas).

Con esa noticia, y con el seminario de los irlandeses aun en curso, los jóvenes no se marchaban de allí, mucho menos Moriarty. Así que en tanto la furia y envidia de los demás bailarines siguiera, al menos James seguía allí para proteger a Sherlock.

Porque lo protegía, demasiado.

Y asimismo, seguía influyendo en él de manera extraordinaria. De pronto, la palabra de Moriarty era para Sherlock palabra autorizada para todo.

Especialmente algo que les dijo en una clase.

_El artista es un revolucionario. Se revela contra su entorno, se revela contra lo convencional, se revela contra el orden establecido. Se revela para embellecer. Pues el artista que se queda ahí sin hacer nada es un mero espectador. Solo quien actúa puede estar en el escenario. Solo ese puede llamarse a sí mismo Artista._

Y para Sherlock, esas palabras no eran ocasionales.

Sherlock había caído en la cuenta de que él era lastimosamente el espectador de todo. Años se había pasado tras un microscopio, tras una computadora, investigando cosas que a él no le involucraban. Todo ello era para evitar lo inminente: su realidad. Sherlock nunca se había involucrado en _su realidad._

Y su realidad era una familia totalmente desmembrada. Un padre que le ignoraba, una madre demasiado blanda como para intervenir, ambos obsesionados con mostrar la apariencia de la familia feliz en reuniones y eventos. Un hermano obsesionado con su trabajo que no sentía un mínimo de afecto por su familia. Y una hermana internada en un psiquiátrico que había intentado asesinarlo.

Su realidad era también un Instituto dominado por la tiranía de Sebastián Moran y sus compañeros. Sebastián, el chico que se había cansado de hostigarlo desde pequeño, el chico que se había encargado de manchar su nombre por todo el instituto llamándoles sociópata, mentiroso, manipulador, y el más reciente y molesto adjetivo: friki. Culpándole de haberle arruinado la vida al bueno de Victor Trevor, cuando en realidad Sherlock no había hecho más que ser sincero acerca de sus sentimientos diciéndole que no los tenía, no de la forma que Trevor quería.

Estuvo mucho tiempo ignorando esas cosas que le enfurecían, con el pretexto de reprimir sus emociones.

Eso iba a acabar. El joven detective se convertiría en el verdadero artista de su vida.

Pero necesitaba un plan. Uno muy bueno.

Una recurrente notificación de Instagram le salía, sacándole así de sus cavilaciones.

_Tienes 2 nuevos seguidores._

Era por la cuenta de “StrandHacker”. Pues aquel experimento social que iniciara hace unos meses seguía en curso, y Sherlock seguía colocando allí futuros exámenes cada tanto.

En ese momento, a Sherlock se le ocurrió una idea.


	14. Chapter 14

El plan de Sherlock era arriesgado, y no muy propio de sus métodos. Pero estaba ansioso y quería probarlo.

Aprovecharía los numerosos seguidores de la cuenta de “StrandHacker” para iniciar una campaña de difamación contra Moran y el equipo de rugby.

Porque lo único que a Sebastián le interesaba eran dos cosas: su imagen y su equipo de rugby.

Todo comenzaría con la publicación de un exhaustivo análisis de la personalidad no solo violenta sino psicópata de Moran. Ayudado por una investigación previa y sus propias experiencias con el subcapitán del equipo, sumado también a algunos rumores. Porque todos sabían los abusos que éste y sus amigos cometían. Desde insultos constantes, segregación a determinadas personas, hasta golpizas en grupo. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie hablaba de ello.

Sin embargo, las redes sociales favorecían la divulgación de cualquier cosa, y mucho más si se aseguraba el anonimato.

Y eso es lo que Sherlock aprovechó. Luego de la primera publicación, invito a aquellos que hubieran tenido malas experiencias con el abusador de Sebastián a que las enviaran por el medio que desearan, asegurando completamente el anonimato de los relatos.

Ese día le llegaron aproximadamente 30 mensajes privados, tanto a Instagram como al e-mail que había habilitado a ese efecto.

La mayoría era de cuentas recién creadas, lo cual Sherlock supuso, nadie quería arriesgarse demasiado.

Pero los mensajes eran mucho más alarmantes de lo que el joven esperara. No solo relataban situaciones de violencia, tanto física como psicológica que habían sufrido, sino situaciones de abuso sexual.

Al menos la mitad de los mensajes relataban hechos de violación a la integridad sexual. Desde chicas que denunciaban haber sido drogadas, manoseadas e incluso penetradas sin su consentimiento. Hasta otras que denunciaban situaciones humillantes, tan explicitas que a Sherlock se le revolvía el estómago de solo leerlo.

Pero lo que más le afectó fue el relato de alguien que decía ser un miembro actual del equipo de rugby.

_“Hola, hacker. Ingresé este año al equipo de rugby por presión de mi familia. Quiero denunciar las cosas horribles que vi en las fiestas de Moran. Por favor, hacker, mantén esto en anónimo._

_La primera fiesta a la que fui fue nuestra “iniciación”, nuestra bienvenida al equipo. Cuando llegamos allí nos obligaron a todos a emborracharnos y a drogarnos, teniendo tan solo 13, alguno de nosotros 12 años incluso. Recuerdo que uno de los chicos quiso negarse pero Moran y otro chico que creo que se llama Carl Powers lo tomaron a la fuerza y le introdujeron el alcohol por la boca, mezclado con pastillas. El chico se ahogaba y todos se mataban de risa, fue repugnante._

_En otra fiesta nos llevaron a un motel y nos encerraron con chicas a la fuerza, diciéndonos que no saldríamos de allí hasta que tuviéramos sexo con ellas, porque en el equipo no podía haber vírgenes. Yo estaba cagado de miedo, yo no quería que mi primera vez fuese así, dios ni siquiera me atraen las mujeres, y la chica que estaba conmigo también estaba sufriendo, me dijo que estaba obligada a estar allí porque los del equipo la habían amenazado con divulgar videos y fotos suyas. Le dije que se tranquilizara y nos quedamos ahí sin hacer nada. Tuve que mentirle a Moran para que dejara a la chica en paz. Ese día me sentí un asco. A veces lo recuerdo y quiero vomitar._

_Pero así tratan a las chicas en todas las fiestas que hace Moran. Las amenazan con divulgar cosas suyas y las obligan a ir. He visto también como las drogan y todas inconscientes las llevan a un piso de arriba en la casa de Morán, al que llaman “Sala de Juegos”._

_Hasta ahora no pude hablar de esto con nadie porque me da vergüenza y asco. Nos dicen que debemos soportar todas esas cosas humillantes porque eso nos hará más hombres_

_No puedo dejar de ir a las fiestas porque nos obligan a todos, nos dicen que si no vamos nos echan del equipo o nos dan una golpiza y quien sabe más. Tengo miedo, enserio... Así que por favor, no reveles mi identidad._

_Es horrible, yo solo quiero jugar rugby, no quiero hacer más esas cosas a las que nos obligan. Siento asco, mucho asco de mi mismo, pero no sé con quien hablar, no sé dónde denunciar esas cosas y tengo miedo de hacerlo. Moran tiene a todo el colegio comprado, a la policía comprada. No hay a donde ir. Ojalá esta cuenta exponga todo aquello que sabemos y callamos por miedo._

Sherlock releyó el mensaje y soltó con pesadez aquella respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Y como ese mensaje había unos diez más. Todos coincidían en el modus operandi, la droga, la famosa sala de juegos, los chantajes con las grabaciones.

Todo ello sumado a los testimonios de golpizas en grupo por parte del equipo, la moneda corriente en el instituto.

Así, con la información brindada por los mensajes, Sherlock tomó su cuaderno y empezó a anotar los puntos coincidentes de los relatos:

_-Las fiestas que organizaba Moran en su casa eran la ocasión para cometer los abusos e incluso violaciones._

_-El modus operandi era drogar a las chicas en las bebidas, quizás con afrodisíacos para alterar el deseo sexual, o si se ponía más difícil con drogas anestésicas como ketamina (suposición)._

_-Todo sucedía (o sucede) en la famosa “Sala de Juegos”, donde las chicas, luego de ser drogadas, eran llevadas allí (y solo allí, Moran tiene algo con ese cuarto en particular, supongo)._

_-Todo era grabado, al parecer con una videograbadora bastante antigua (solo una de las confesantes declaraba haberla visto)._

_-Si es que el punto anterior es cierto, el material era seguramente conservado en cintas de video VHS. Dudo que Moran haya hecho copias de estas. Es muy confiado, además, las copias digitales podrían ser interceptadas por algún hacker. Moran no quiere rastros de ellas, las quiere exclusivamente para él (suposición)._

_-Con el material grabado, las chicas son chantajeadas para seguir asistiendo a las fiestas y prestar servicios sexuales._

Por supuesto que Sherlock había elucubrado la posibilidad de que los mensajes no fueran verdaderos, pero todos eran al menos relatos coincidentes en muchos puntos, los señalados anteriormente por ejemplo. Así podía al menos suponer inicialmente la veracidad de los relatos.

Por otro lado, Sherlock volvió a sopesar el tema de la veracidad, ¿acaso Moran dudó en desacreditarle cuando les dijo a todos que era un sociópata, manipulador y abusivo luego del incidente con Victor? Sabía que estaba dejando entrever sus emociones, pero ya había decidido qué hacer.

Su objetivo sería el siguiente: sembrar discordia. Publicaría cada uno de esos mensajes. Especialmente el del chico del equipo, el cual no se le ocurría quien podía ser pero admiró su valentía. Este relato en particular confundiría a Moran, lo pondría alerta, se enteraría que alguien de su propio y amado equipo lo ha traicionado.

***

Con los mensajes publicados, la cuenta explotó en reacciones. El número de seguidores también se había elevado abruptamente.

La publicación del mensaje del rugbier en particular fue la más compartida, y el número de likes que tenía era exorbitante.

El posteo en cuestión había generado tal debate que la sección de los comentarios quedaba casi polarizada entre quienes insultaban a los del equipo y entre quienes los defendían con el argumento de que ese mensaje anónimo era mentira, que estaba exagerando, etcétera.

A todo ello le había seguido otra catarata de confesiones, del mismo tenor que las que ya había recibido.

Sherlock observaba con atención aquellas reacciones desde su celular mientras se hallaba solo en el laboratorio.

Desde que todo esto comenzara, fue inevitable para él no pensar en John Watson. De hecho, se mantenía como un pensamiento en segundo plano que luchaba por dejarse ver.

Sinceramente, Sherlock había sentido un alivio al ver que ninguna de las confesiones nombrara al capitán. La mayoría nombraba a Moran, Powers y Carmichael, pero no a John. De hecho, nadie parece referirse a él.

Recordó entonces que una vez, el capitán le había confesado no asistir en forma frecuente a las fiestas de Moran. _Suelo descontrolarme con el alcohol, y cuando bebo soy un estúpido,_ le había dicho aquella vez.

Pero John debía saber todo lo que se estaba comentando. Y ese pensamiento es el que le afectaba al joven detective. La idea del capitán Watson haciendo la vista gorda no le sorprendió pero si le apenó en gran medida.

De repente, alguien abrió súbitamente la puerta, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, era John Watson. No podía ser otro, dado que seguía siendo el único que sabía quien estaba detrás del hacker.

—¡¿Por qué diablos publicaste esas cosas?!

—Oh, tanto tiempo sin verte, John —le saludó el joven totalmente despreocupado.

El rubio le miró totalmente desconcertado. —¡No es gracioso, maldito! ¡No paran de llegarme mensajes llamándome abusador, violador cuando yo no hice nada de eso!

—Bueno, ¿a eso no le llaman ustedes “solidaridad” de equipo?. ¿O no aplica cuando alguno de ustedes comete un delito? —soltó el joven detective con sarcasmo.

—¡¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!! Escucha, si tienes un problema personal con Moran, háblalo con él, ¿porque mierda nos metes a todos? Ve y dile lo que piensas, dile que lo odias no sé, pero ve y hazte cargo como un maldito hombre.

—¿Acaso crees que hago esto por un problema personal? John Watson tú no tienes idea de lo que me motiva a actuar, y no pretendo que lo entiendas, ni siquiera me molestaré en explicártelo.

—¡No me expliques, no me interesa! ¡¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver!! ¡¡Ni siquiera con las golpizas, yo nunca golpeé ni abusé ni violé a nadie maldita sea!

—¡Pero eres un maldito cómplice, John! Sabes de esas cosas y prefieres callarte y no hacer nada al respecto. Solo mírate, defendiéndolos a capa y espada. Das asco. —dijo aquello último en un susurro, volviendo a atender sus cosas.

—¡¡Tú eres el que da asco!! Ocultándose detrás de una cuenta falsa, publicando cosas sin siquiera tener pruebas o algo —soltó el rubio totalmente cabreado. Pero trató de tranquilizarse para decir lo siguiente. —Sherlock. Elimina esas cosas. Confiesa que son falsas, no sé. Pero te lo digo por tu bien...

—¿Por mi bien? —le contestó el otro joven con incredulidad. —¡A ti solo te importa tu bien y el de tu equipo! —le confesó dejando su asiento en el banquillo del laboratorio para pararse en frente de él. —Lo único que a mí me importa es terminar con la impunidad que Moran y su grupo instalaron en este lugar. Quiero que sufran igual que aquellos a quienes dañaron. No me importa lo que tú pienses, después de todo, ¿quién rayos te crees? No eres nadie, John Watson. No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Y si tengo que destruirte de alguna forma, no lo dudaré ni un segundo.

El rubio se quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras. Habían sido como un puñal en su corazón.

Exhaló una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Después de todo, el tal Trevor tenía razón, ¿eh?. A ti nadie te importa, una vez que no te sirven, los deshechas y ya —decía con un tono que dejaba entrever lo herido que estaba con toda la situación. —¿Sabes? yo te consideré un amigo de verdad, me agradabas mucho, y pensaba en ti como alguien genial. Pero ahora puedo verlo, solo me usaste, seguramente para sacar información del equipo o algo. Como no te dije nada, dejaste de hablarme, aprovechaste la primera oportunidad que tuviste para alejarte y listo. Y no me vengas con que estabas herido con lo que te dije aquella vez de la comisaría. Porque a ti no te importa nada. Solo piensas en ti mismo.

Y con eso el rubio le dedicó una última mirada de decepción y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Sherlock se quedó varios segundos paralizado, mirando un objeto aleatorio de la mesa del laboratorio.

Ahora, en su mente John Watson había pasado a primer plano. Especialmente esa mirada que le dedicó al último. No pudo sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza en todo lo que restó del día.

***

Desde que él y Sherlock se habían alejado, John sentía la necesidad de volver a ver a Greg. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Pensó en acudir a Moran, pero por alguna razón, no sintió que correspondía hablar de Sherlock con él. Ya había entendido que no se llevaban bien, a pesar de desconocer el motivo en particular. Por ello, Morán no sería lo suficientemente objetivo ni tolerante con el tópico.

Por eso, su confidente debía volver a ser Greg. En estas circunstancias, como en muchas otras en el pasado, solo confiaba en él.

—Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí, John —le decía a modo de saludo el consejero escolar. —¿Cómo has estado?

El rubio tomó asiento en el sillón ubicado frente al escritorio de Greg. Exhaló con pesadez antes de hablar. —Estresado

—¿Por el equipo? Deben estar ocupadísimos, vienen ganando varios partidos. ¡Felicitaciones! —comentaba el consejero mientras le ofrecía unos snacks a John y este los tomaba agradecido.

—Gracias. Sí, estoy bastante ocupado con eso. Con eso, con los exámenes, con mi trabajo, con Sarah, y...

—¿Y...? —le invitó a seguir Greg.

El rugbier suspiró antes de hablar. —Y Sherlock.

Greg le dedicó una expresión de “lo sabía”.

—Sí, Sherlock puede ser estresante —bromeó el consejero.

—Es que... Peleamos mucho últimamente. Siento que me odia, no sé.

—¿Qué sucedió?

John sopesó las palabras que diría, dado que tampoco quería revelar que Sherlock estaba detrás de la cuenta de Strand Hacker.

—Él... Él dijo algo malo del equipo. Pero al hacerlo me afectó a mí también, y yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver. No lo sé, podría haberme preguntado antes acerca de ello.

—¿Tiene que ver esto con las confesiones que andan dando vueltas? —le cuestionó el consejero, sacándole la ficha. El rubio tragó saliva nervioso, y dispuesto a no mentir simplemente asintió, sin dar más detalle.

—Cuando le reclamé por esto, él literalmente me dijo que yo no le importaba. Y eso...

—Anda, dilo —le animó Greg, luego de que el otro se quedara varios segundos en silencio reprimiendo lo que sentía.

—Eso no sé, me rompió por dentro, no sé. Me... Hirió mucho —decía bajando el tono de voz gradualmente hasta acabar en casi un susurro. —Y es que no lo entiendo. A veces siento que yo la cago, pero luego pienso que él también me dice cosas hirientes sin razón alguna.

Greg suspiró. Sherlock era un tema difícil para él también.

—Bueno, sinceramente, no creo que Sherlock quiera herirte, John. Sucede que él a veces es demasiado... Impulsivo.

—Sí, lo sé. Y yo soy demasiado irritable. Es que, siento que le molesta que le digan la verdad, que le digan que lo que está haciendo está mal.

—No me sorprendería. Sherlock no ha tenido a nadie que le ponga los límites antes, créeme.

—Todo esto me estresa... No me gusta estar mal con él. Me agrada, pero cuando se pone así.... No lo soporto, y reacciono muy mal.

—Mmh, quizás Sherlock se siente mal por otras cosas que le pasan. ¿No te habló de algún problema que tenga? ¿No notaste algo que le afectara? —indagó el consejero escolar, ganando solo un encoger de hombros de parte del otro.

—Sherlock no me habla mucho de sus problemas personales. Sé que no se lleva bien con sus padres ni con su hermano y que siempre están peleando por cualquier cosa porque lo he visto discutir por teléfono o incluso en su casa, las pocas veces que me invitó allí.

El consejero asintió dándole la razón. —Tiene una familia muy complicada. No ha tenido una vida fácil en ese sentido. Bueno, todos podemos tener problemas en la familia, pero su caso es especial. Eso debe estar afectándolo.

—¿Tú conoces a Sherlock desde pequeño, verdad?

—Sí, prácticamente desde que nació. Yo solía ser amigo de su hermano, de hecho éramos compañeros aquí en Strand —relató el consejero con cierta melancolía en su expresión.

—Mycroft, el abogado, ¿no? ¿Ya no hablan? —aventuró a preguntar el rubio.

—No, hace un tiempo perdimos contacto —contestó negando con la cabeza. —Éramos muy diferentes, él tenía sus objetivos, yo los míos. Pensábamos muy diferente.

El rubio asintió en señal de entendimiento. Halló cierto paralelo entre sus palabras y lo que le pasaba con Sherlock. Pero se resistía a pensar que eran totalmente diferentes. Especialmente se resistía a la idea de que se separaran y no se hablaran nunca más.

—La verdad es que... Yo quiero entenderlo, comprenderlo. Pero siento que no sé nada de él, de sus preocupaciones. Siento que... No lo conozco. Él en cambio me lee como a un libro abierto. Y eso francamente me molesta a veces.

—Sí, Sherlock hace eso como un mecanismo de defensa. Sabe que si se adelanta y te muestra que sabe todo de ti, estarás en desventaja —explicó el consejero. —Ya sabes lo que dicen, el conocimiento es poder.

—Pero por qué tendría que defenderse de mí, soy su amigo. Incluso creo que en una amistad los dos debemos saber qué le preocupa al otro.

—John, Sherlock es un buen chico, yo puedo confirmártelo por los años que vengo conociéndolo. Pero es muy complicado.

—Tú... dijiste hace rato que él no había tenido una vida fácil —le soltó el rubio luego de permanecer callado varios segundos. —¿Qué le sucedió?

—No sé si deba decírtelo...

—Vamos Greg, él sabe absolutamente de mi. Y a mí me desespera no saber nada de él. Tú y yo sabemos que pasarán mil años hasta que me cuente algo de su pasado.

El consejero soltó un suspiro por cuarta vez en la sesión con el rugbier.

—Bueno, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿eh?

John asintió en conformidad.

—Sherlock... tuvo una infancia muy triste. Cuando él era pequeño, sus padres estaban en muy malos términos, a punto de divorciarse. Su padre se fue de la casa por un tiempo, y su madre quedó a cargo de los chicos. Aunque solo de Sherlock, diría, porque Mycroft se cuidaba bien bastante solo y su hermana Eurus asistía a un internado de mujeres.

—¿Eurus? —le interrumpió John. —No sabía que tenía una hermana.

—Sí, ella era un genio, como todos los hermanos Holmes. Pero ella, era perfecta, en algún modo. Era cuadro de honor en Westminster, ganaba olimpiadas de matemática desde pequeñita, y era excelente tocando el violín. De hecho se convirtió en primer violín de la Orquesta Juvenil de Gran Bretaña con tan solo 12 años.

—Wow... Sherlock no la menciona para nada —reflexionó el rubio.

Greg hizo una mueca de incomodidad. —Sí, sucede que no han tenido mucha relación tampoco. Como te decía, al quedarse la Señora Holmes a cargo del pequeño Sherlock, sintió que era mucho para ella. Porque su madre también será una súper genio, pero como madre... En fin, no tuvo mejor idea que endilgarle el cuidado de Sherlock a su anterior nana, una señora que vivía en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿La Sra. Hudson?

—Exacto. Ella se hizo cargo prácticamente de la crianza de Sherlock. Por eso, el niño creció sabiendo desde pequeño que no tendría hermanos con quien jugar a los piratas, o padres que se entusiasmaran cuando aprendía un nuevo paso de ballet. Empezó a crear entonces su propia idea de familia: él y la Sra. Hudson. Aunque bueno, después estuvo ese amigo suyo, el pelirrojo, Victor.

John decidió omitir comentarios sobre ese chico para no interrumpirle, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas acerca de él.

—Cuando la Sra. Hudson falleció, Sherlock se vio obligado a mudarse de vuelta a su casa. La muerte de su nana debió afectarle demasiado, porque recuerdo en ese tiempo que se había vuelto un chico muy agresivo y desobediente. Los gritos de su madre no faltaban cada vez que iba a ver a Mycroft para que estudiáramos.

John le escuchaba con mucha atención, pero también con preocupación.

— Pero un día hubo un incidente... Uno muy grave, que creo que fue el más traumático para Sherlock. Cuando se mudó a su casa, no solo vivía allí con su madre, su padre eventualmente, y Mycroft. Sino también con Eurus.

Los dos no se relacionaban mucho, pues prácticamente no se habían criado juntos. Pero por alguna razón todo empeoró un día. Un día en el que los dos se quedaran solos en casa.

Ese día habían peleado, pero a tal punto que Eurus... intentó hacerle daño, y probablemente a ella misma también... Ella... Provocó un incendio en su casa, en el cuarto de Sherlock precisamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quemó su casa a propósito?

—Sí, con tanta mala suerte que el fuego se propagó a la casa vecina y allí...

—¿Qué sucedió, Greg?

El consejero tomó aire antes de decir lo siguiente. —El chico que vivía allí murió, alcanzado por el fuego.

El rubio se quedó helado ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—La familia Holmes no solo tuvo que indemnizar millones a la familia del chico sino que Eurus fue condenada por el homicidio a seis años de prisión.

—Eso es bastante poco —reparó el rubio, recuperándose aun de la impresión que el relato le causaba.

—Bueno, sus abogados eran muy buenos. Además, la salud mental de Eurus estaba muy mal. Según las pericias que le hicieron era prácticamente una psicópata, además de una pirómana. 

—¿Y todo fue porque había peleado con Sherlock?

—Sí, no sé cual habrá sido el motivo de esa pelea. Pero lo que sí sé es que Eurus tenía claras intenciones de matar a su hermano —aquella declaración hizo que el rubio frunciera cada vez más el ceño si acaso eso era posible. —Ella misma se lo dijo a la policía cuando la interrogaron.

John intentaba procesar todo lo que había escuchado. La vida de Sherlock en esa casa había sido un infierno desde hace años. No eran meras peleas como John pensaba. Incluso se arrepintió de haber subestimado el sufrimiento de su amigo en su casa, con el argumento de “eres jodidamente rico, ¿de qué te quejas?” o el típico “yo la paso peor que tú”.

—Y bueno, es desde ese incidente que los Holmes quieren como volver a “reconectarse” —prosiguió Greg. —Aunque no sé si eso esté funcionando.

—Qué mierda, la verdad —fue lo único que le salió decir al rugbier. Greg le asintió apenado en conformidad con ello.

—Sinceramente, creo que como Sherlock fue herido por personas en las que más confió, su comportamiento de ahora es consecuencia de ello —le explicó el consejero. —A él quizás le cueste confiar en alguien otra vez. O quizás no le salga volver a conectar con alguien, ¿entiendes? No sabe comportarse, actúa impulsivamente, pero luego se arrepiente.

—Lo sé, Greg —le contestó el rubio. —Desde que nos conocimos, supuse que actuaba de esa forma porque le habían herido en el pasado... El tema es que a veces pienso que quizás no es eso, que quizás es simplemente que... No quiere estar conmigo, no quiere porque no sé, soy amigo de Moran, porque no soy como él, porque le aburro, no sé.

Greg se acomodó en su asiento y le miró a los ojos.

—John, voy a ser sincero con esto que voy a decirte. Los he visto a ustedes juntos un par de veces por el Instituto y puedo asegurarte que nunca, pero nunca, había visto a Sherlock tan... Cómodo con alguien. Tan agradable con alguien. Tan... Feliz.

El rubio, que había estado con la cabeza gacha, le miró en ese momento.

—Lo que quiero decirte, John, es que yo creo que Sherlock te aprecia, de algún modo. A su modo. Aunque no por eso debes soportar que te trate como él quiera. Él también debe aprender a controlar sus impulsos. Debe aprender a respetarte, y sobre todo, a reconocer cuando tienes razón.

—Sí, ojalá lo entienda...

El rugbier exhaló con pesadez pero debía reconocer que estaba más tranquilo. El desahogarse con Greg le había ayudado, pero también lo hizo el escuchar otra opinión sobre la relación que llevaba con el chico del laboratorio. Lo que si no le dejaba era una sensación de amargura que le surgiera desde que escuchara el relato de la familia Holmes, especialmente acerca de la tal Eurus.

—Pero John, tú también debes aprender algo —dijo seriamente el consejero, ganando toda la atención y curiosidad del otro. —Dijiste que Sherlock había dicho algo del equipo, supongo que algo relativo a los abusos y golpizas de las que son acusados. Ahora, ¿no crees que deberías haber ido a hablar con tu equipo primero antes que recriminarle a Sherlock?

El rubio sopesó la idea. Si bien Greg no sabía que el motivo del reclamo era que Sherlock administraba la cuenta del StrandHacker, lo que dijo tenía algún sentido igualmente. Su conducta solo confirmó lo que el joven detective le había dicho, estaba confiando plenamente en el equipo pero desconfiando automáticamente de su amigo. Cualquiera de los dos podría estar errados, pero John acusó a alguien de antemano. Y eso no era casual.

—Es que yo... Es complicado.

—Lo sé, John. También he estado en el equipo de rugby cuando estudiaba aquí, y sé cómo se manejan. Solo quiero aconsejarte que la próxima vez que suceda algo como esto, escuches las dos campanas primero, antes de juzgar.

El rubio asintió conforme con el consejo pero seguía reflexionando lo que Greg le dijera.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Greg le frenó con algo más que le había quedado dando vueltas.

—John.

—¿Qué sucede, Greg?

—Si algo de lo que se está comentando es cierto, y tú sabes algo. Debes hablar. ¿Sí?

El capitán del equipo le miró fijamente.

—Claro.


	15. Chapter 15

_He llegado a las siguientes conclusiones en este lugar:_

_1)_ _Estoy constantemente inmerso en sueños. Nada de esto es real._

_2)_ _A veces son sueños cortos, de un instante. Fugaces._

_3)_ _Otras veces son sueños casi infinitos, donde solo camino, y camino, sin saber lo que busco._

_4)_ _No tengo control de mí mismo. Es como si algo llevara mi cuerpo. Pero mi alma se quedara atrás, sin hacer nada._

_5)_ _No tengo noción alguna del tiempo (incluso dudo que el tiempo exista aquí)._

_6)_ _Me he topado con algunos conocidos caminando por aquí. Molly, Mary, Mike, incluso Bill. Pero parecen no notar mi presencia._

_7)_ _John no está en ningún lado._

****

—Reúnanse niñitas. Tengo una noticia para darles —les decía el entrenador luego de finalizada la práctica del día.

Podía verse en los rojizos y sudorosos rostros el cansancio extremo de los chicos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y la autoridad de aquel hombre les obligaban a caminar como podían esos metros hacia él.

—Escúchenme. Tendremos grandes invitados en el partido de mañana —comenzó el anuncio el entrenador. —Hoy me llamaron para confirmarme que dos miembros de la Federación Nacional de Rugby estarán presentes. Están interesados en algunos de ustedes para incorporarlos a la Selección Juvenil Británica.

Los vitoreos y festejos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. John lucía tremendamente emocionado con la noticia.

—No sé a quienes ficharán, pero ya se los dije, cualquiera de ustedes es lo suficientemente bueno para llegar al seleccionado. Elijan a quién elijan, alégrense. El solo hecho de que vengan a verlos para reclutarlos es un honor y deben estar orgullosos, porque eso fue gracias al esfuerzo y el trabajo de todos ustedes.

—¡¡Y de usted!! —añadió vigoroso Powers, seguido de un vitoreo por parte de los demás. El entrenador lanzó una carcajada, honestamente feliz.

—Han llegado muy lejos chicos, me enorgullece ver cómo han progresado. Sobre todo, me enorgullece cómo le han dado honor al nombre de esta escuela, y de este club. Por eso, no dejen que esos comentarios de mierda les arruinen el momento. Ustedes sigan adelante, con la frente en alto. Ninguno de esos imbéciles que los injurian llegarían a donde están ustedes. Siéntanse honrados, siéntanse orgullosos, ¡¡superiores a esas lacras, carajo!! ¡¡¿Me entendieron?!!

—¡¡¡Sí!!! —clamaron todos a la vez, haciendo casi retumbar el suelo del campus.

—Los veo mañana. Descansen bien, cenen ligero y no tomen alcohol por el amor de Dios. Los quiero limpios mañana.

El buen entrenamiento seguido de aquella noticia alzaba los ánimos de todos, los cuales habían estado bastante bajos los últimos días. Las confesiones seguían apareciendo, la cuenta de StrandHacker seguía siendo un éxito viral, y la gente no paraba de hablar de eso en redes sociales. Incluso, un diario de Londres había sacado la noticia.

Eventualmente, luego de tantas denuncias y el eficaz accionar del abogado de Sebastian, la cuenta fue dada de baja unos días. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Sherlock, quien simplemente creaba otra cuenta para reemplazar la anterior y listo, las repercusiones volvían.

Los chicos trataban de seguir con la suya pero no era fácil ignorar esas repercusiones. Las miradas eran distintas, especialmente para John, que no podía soportarlas. Seguía enfadado por haber ligado las consecuencias de algo que claramente no había hecho. Pero tuvo que aceptarlo y vivir con eso, pues era el capitán, la cara visible.

Fue cuando estaba volviendo a casa en el metro que un mensaje de Moran sorprendió a todos en el grupo de chat que nucleaba a los miembros del equipo.

_"El tipo que hablé no puede rastrear al maldito que maneja esa cuenta de mierda. Dice que probablemente oculta su IP con un programa o algo así. No es tonto"._

John miró el mensaje desde la notificación en la parte superior de la pantalla, sin abrirlo, y rio inconscientemente. Por supuesto que no era tonto, es más, era uno de los chicos más brillantes que había conocido. Dejó la diversión porque el tema era preocupante. Luego de las infructuosas gestiones legales, Moran había recurrido a una especie de hacker para hacerle frente, y que si bien había fracasado, eventualmente podría localizar a su amigo y todo se pondría mucho peor.

Y para que Moran sea quien personalmente contrate gente para rastrear a alguien, indicaba que estaba enojado, de verdad. Y eso era lo preocupante.

Varias ideas cruzaron la cabeza de John tras ese pensamiento. La cuestión era ¿qué pasaba si Moran descubría a Sherlock? ¿Qué podría llegar a hacerle? Lo peor que se imaginó el rubio fue que le dieran la golpiza de su vida al pobre chico, y con eso todo se le complicaría. No le perdonaría una cosa así a Moran, pero por otro lado, el defender a Sherlock le costaría su permanencia en el equipo.

John tomó su rostro con ambas manos con evidente cansancio. No quería llegar a ese punto, no quería más problemas. Lo ideal sería convencer a Sherlock de que dejara la cuenta, pero el chico parecía enfrascado en hacerles la vida imposible con ello. Además no había vuelto a hablar con Sherlock. Quería hacerlo pero sintió que si lo hacía volverían a pelear y ya no quería eso. Decidió dejarlo un rato, tratar de enfocarse en los partidos y en el estudio, pues se estaba haciendo mucho problema con aquel tema.

Los chicos del equipo siguieron renegando un rato más en el grupo de chat hasta que John decidió intervenir con solo un mensaje: _"Dejen de hablar de ese hacker, centrémonos en el partido de mañana. Váyanse a dormir"._

Con eso, John dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa de luz, decidido a no prestarle más atención. Empezó a mentalizarse para el partido de mañana. Por suerte, se hallaba solo en casa, pues Harry seguro andaría en lo de Clara y su padre no había venido como en dos días, lo cual era bastante usual.

No era por creerse mejor que todos, pero John sabía que podían estar localizándolo a él para la selección juvenil británica. No tenía quizás el cuerpo de mole que tenían Moran o Powers, pero lo compensaba con su técnica de juego, su velocidad, sus tiros perfectos y, sobre todo, sus estrategias.

Y el partido de mañana sería el escenario perfecto para exponer dichos dotes. Debía dar lo mejor de sí.

***

El encuentro era emocionante que a los espectadores se les ponía la piel de gallina. Los dos equipos, Strand y Sedbergh, excelentes equipos, marcaban punto tras punto, uno cada uno, y no podía vislumbrarse quién sería el ganador del encuentro.

La concentración que podía verse en los rostros de los chicos era impresionante. No sabían si era la presión de los tipos de la Federación de Rugby, o el hecho de enfrentarse a uno de los mejores equipos del país, o el estadio repleto de gente, o todo ello, pero los chicos estaban encendidos. No podían perder.

Y cualquier distracción sería fatal.

Especialmente, una referida a las confesiones.

En un momento, John notó de reojo como un grupo de gente se amuchaba en las tribunas. Los espectadores ya presentes parecían no notarlo porque estaban enfrascados en el partido, pero John lo notó.

Instintivamente, miró a Morán. Él también lo había notado. Y también le preocupaba.

El capitán perdió de vista a la muchedumbre en la tribuna cuando llegó el momento de hacer un scrum.

Pero fue estando ahí, abrazado de sus compañeros de equipo, haciendo fuerza con sus hombros para pechar a los del equipo contrario, que empezó a escucharlos.

Gritos, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más organizados.

_ABUSADORES!!_

_VIOLADORES!!_

_ABAJO STRAND!! ESCUELA DE VIOLADORES!!_

_SON UNA MIERDA!!_

Perdieron el scrum, y el balón salió por el lado contrario.

John aprovechó ese momento para mirar fugazmente el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Pero ahora había carteles, pancartas gigantes con sus rostros y una cruz en ellos. Los insultos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, más audibles. Empezaban a tapar los gritos de aliento.

Todo lo que se escuchaban eran insultos.

Y cada vez había más gente en ese sector.

John sentía que no podía concentrarse, sentía que no podía hacer oídos sordos a esos insultos. Observó las mismas expresiones de desconcierto y enfado en los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso los de Sedbergh miraban en dirección a la tribuna.

_DAN ASCOOO!!_

_PEDÓFILOS!!_

_MATONES!! MUÉRANSE!!_

De lo desconcentrado que estaba, John perdió un balón. Se le resbaló de las manos. _Se me resbaló de las malditas manos._

Juró que sentía como los de la Federación se reían de él.

Pero los gritos no eran todo. Esa gente empezaba a arrojarles cosas, botellas, comidas, basura de todo tipo. Fue ahí cuando tuvieron que suspender el partido y sacar a esa gente con personal de seguridad.

Con todo el espectáculo, Strand terminó perdiendo rotundamente 48 a 30.

Y no solo habían perdido. Habían quedado en ridículo con la mismísima Federación de Rugby.

—¡¡¡Me cago en todo maldita sea!!! —clamó Sebastian con total frustración, tirando su botella de agua con fuerza al piso de los vestuarios. —¡¡¡Quién mierda dejó entrar a esa gente, la puta madre!!!

—¡¡Los malditos tenían entrada!! —le contestaba el entrenador.

—¡¡¡¿Para qué mierda tenemos esa seguridad más costosa que la mierda, EH?!!! —cuestionó enfurecido Wilkes.

—¡¡¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga?!! ¡¡Debieron concentrarse en el juego maldita sea!!

—¡¡¿CÓMO QUERÍAS QUE LO HICIERAMOS SI NOS TIRABAN BOTELLAS DE VIDRIO, EH?! —le gritó Wilkes.

—Esas feministas de mierda —renegó Moran tomándose el rostro con la mano.

—No solo eran mujeres, Sebastián, había chicos —le corrigió Carmichael. —Miren el video, está en todos lados. Fue un desastre.

—Maricas de mierda. Pero ¡¿Por qué carajos le dan importancia a esa cuenta?!! ¡¡Son mensajes anónimos!!

—Quizás porque son ciertos —soltó el capitán del equipo con tono mordaz, ganándose las miradas del resto. Hubo silencio absoluto.

Morán se le acercó intimidante.

—Escúchame una cosa, Watson. Hace días que te veo bastante nerviosito con este tema. ¿Acaso dudas de nosotros? ¿De tu propio equipo?

—¡¡Yo sabía de estos rumores cuando ingresé aquí y se los dije!! —le interrumpió John con un vozarrón y con el rostro enrojecido de la furia. —¡¡Les dije que no toleraría esas cosas bajo mi mando!! ¡¡LES DIJE QUE SI LO HACÍAN ME ENCARGARÍA DE ECHARLOS DE MI EQUIPO!!

—¿Y crees que porque eres capitán eres el dueño de la maldita verdad? Si dudas de nosotros, anda, dilo, maldito cobarde —le siguió intimidando Morán. —pero escúchame una cosa antes, si prefieres hacer caso a unos mensajes anónimos de mierda, sin ninguna prueba en absoluto, manejada por un tipo desconocido desde quién sabe dónde, entonces hazlo. Pero vete del equipo. No tienes autoridad.

Watson le miró furioso. Se le abalanzó de repente con intenciones de encestarle un puñetazo. Pero Carmichael se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡¡BASTA!! ¡¿No ven lo que está pasando?! ¡¡Esto es lo que el hacker quiere!! No solo destruirnos por fuera sino por dentro. Estamos siguiendo su juego, no dejemos que nos gane. ¡¡Tengamos algo de dignidad, carajo!!

El eco de la voz de wing fue único que se escuchó por varios segundos. Todos parecían reflexionar con esas palabras que pesaban demasiado en sus conciencias.

—Carmichael tiene razón —decidió hablar primero Morán, visiblemente más tranquilo. Exhaló con pesadez. —Lo siento, amigo —le dijo a John, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

John cerró los ojos y solo dio un suspiro hastiado. Intentó tranquilizarse.

—Soy el maldito capitán de este equipo. Ustedes son mi responsabilidad en el campo de juego, pero también fuera de él. No permitiré que esto nos destruya por dentro. Somos un equipo, estaremos juntos en todo, y contra todo, pero necesito que confíen en mí —dijo aquello último mirando a Morán. —La próxima vez que cuestiones mi autoridad, yo no dudaré en sacarte. Soy el maldito capitán, y puedo hacerlo, ¿me entendiste, Moran?

El subcapitán le miró fijamente y asintió con respeto. —Sí, capitán.

—John, la verdad es que no somos inocentes —intervino Carmichael, con una seriedad casi desconocida en él. —Todos hemos hecho estupideces en alguna fiesta, porque nos emborrachamos o hasta nos drogamos, pero nadie aquí ha violado ni abusado a nadie. No existen tales videos ni nada. Ninguna chica va "obligada", ni es amenazada, sino pregúntale a las mismas chicas que van a las fiestas. Es ridículo. Y por lo de las golpizas, sí, alguna vez dimos golpizas, eso es cierto. Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Desde que entraste y te nombramos capitán nos dijiste que no aceptarías esas cosas y cumplimos. Nosotros también necesitamos que confíes en nosotros.

El capitán exhaló fatigado.

—Solo... Concentrémonos en los partidos, chicos. Tenemos todo para ganar, no dejemos que esto arruine nuestro juego.

—Watson tiene razón —intervino el entrenador, quien se había hecho a hacerles un problema a los tipos de seguridad por la entrada de aquellos alborotadores. —Esto no los hace menos ni peores jugadores. Por lo del reclutamiento para la Selección Juvenil, si esos tipos están realmente interesados en ustedes, van a convocarlos, no tengan dudas.

Los chicos se fueron abatidos con toda la situación. El silencio se apoderó del grupo hasta que salieran de los vestuarios y cada uno tomara rumbo a sus casas. Esta vez no hubo saludos a los fans, ni festejos. No solo habían perdido, sino que se habían burlado de ellos. Habían dañado el orgullo del poderoso equipo de Rugby de Strand.

Las repercusiones en redes sociales no se hicieron esperar. John miraba su teléfono consternado. Esto ya excedía a la obra de Sherlock, por eso convencerlo de dejar el tema sería inútil. La cosa ya trascendía a otras cuentas, otras redes sociales.

Se sentó un rato en un parque con el que se topó. Por milagro ese día no estaba lloviendo, pero hacía bastante frío. Se colocó una campera más abrigada que traía en su bolso. Esa campera era la que pidiera prestada a su hermana (otra vez) y la que le permitiera a Sherlock aquella vez deducir su vida entera. _¿Por qué todo me recuerda a él?_

—Hey.

La voz de su amigo Sebastián Moran le sobresaltó, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—Sebastián, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh, solo caminaba. No quiero volver a casa aun —le decía mientras tomaba asiento cuidadosamente en la misma banca del capitán del equipo. John parecía aun afectado por la pelea que tuvieran hace unas horas.

—John, siento mucho lo de hace rato. Lo admito, a veces olvido que ya no soy el capitán del equipo —se disculpó sinceramente el joven.

John no cambió mucho su expresión, pero aceptó las disculpas.

—Es mucha responsabilidad. Especialmente en estos casos. Es difícil para mí —confesó el capitán. —Pero hago lo que puedo. El equipo es muy importante para mi, así como lo es para ti.

—Lo sé, John.

Los chicos se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, cuando el capitán decidiera romperlo y hablara nuevamente.

—Y me preocupa lo de ese chico, el que envió esa confesión. Sebastián, dudo que ese sea solo un anónimo.

—No, no lo es —le confirmó Moran, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas y miraba un punto fijo. Ese tema le tenía visiblemente preocupado.

—O sea que... lo de la chica ¿sucedió realmente?

—John, tú sabes que muchos clubes de rugby hacen ese ritual, llevar a los ingresantes a un motel, perder la virginidad, etcétera. No sé cómo era en el tuyo, es una costumbre. Nosotros lo hacemos, la mitad de los clubes lo hacen y lo sabes. Pero contratamos mujeres que trabajan de eso. Prostitutas, John, como todo el mundo. No obligamos a ninguna chica a que vaya, mucho menos menores de edad —enfatizó el joven, mirándole finalmente a la cara. —Tampoco obligamos a los ingresantes a que vayan, ellos van porque quieren. El chico que envió eso está mintiendo.

John sabía de ese "ritual" para los ingresantes. Era muy burdo y bastante primitivo, pero era una costumbre. Y supuestamente era voluntario para todos. Su anterior escuela también lo hacía, pero John había decidido no participar.

—¿Y qué hay de las otras cosas que cuenta? ¿Alguna vez han hecho eso?

—Probablemente estábamos drogados, qué se yo. No voy a mentirte, pero es probable que sí.

John exhaló con pesadez.

—¿No sabes quién envió eso entonces?

—No, pero pienso hablar con los de primero al respecto. Disculparnos por lo que hicimos, pero pedir que retracte lo de la chica.

—Eso nos ayudaría. Este tema se está saliendo de control.

—No te preocupes, yo me estoy encargando. Te dije que contraté a un tipo para rastrear al hacker, en algún momento caerá.

—Pero Sebastian, ahora no es solo el hacker. El tema se viralizó, muchos hablan y comparten cosas. ¿Cómo vamos a parar eso?

—Bueno, para eso está mi abogado. Le diré que se encargue de las acciones legales contra cada uno de esos que hablan sin saber. Tú no te preocupes, John. Lo más importante es encontrar al tipo que comenzó todo esto: StrandHacker.

A John le dio una puntada en el pecho cuando lo mencionó.

—Sebastián, ¿qué harás cuando lo encuentres? —se arriesgó a cuestionar John luego de varios segundos en silencio.

El joven de cabello castaño se acomodó en su asiento mientras parecía pensar en la respuesta.

—Bueno, ciertamente no lo sé. No creo que tomemos el té de las cinco mientras hablamos de la vida.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo John de repente. El otro joven le miró confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No le hagas daño. Porque si lo haces... Estarías haciendo las mismas cosas de las que te acusan. Las mismas cosas que yo prohibí en este equipo desde que entré. Quiero que resolvamos nuestros problemas sin violencia. No quiero que seamos esos matones que dicen que somos. No vale la pena manchar nuestro nombre por ese tipo —le dijo contundente el capitán.

—Claro, está bien. Dejaré que mi abogado se encargue —le contestó Morán convencido de las palabras del otro.

John asintió un poco más tranquilo.

—De todas formas —siguió Moran. —Muero por saber quién es.

El capitán reconoció un extraño tono cuando dijo esas palabras. No le dio un buen presentimiento.

—Yo también.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: El presente capítulo contiene descripciones explícitas de violencia física y abuso sexual.

_Este es otro de esos sueños infinitos, donde camino y camino._

_Pero esta vez parece ser diferente._

_Estoy bajando escaleras, muchas._

_Al lado de las escaleras, las paredes están repletas de pinturas renacentistas._

_¿Dónde las he visto antes?_

_Siento un hormigueo que progresivamente se intensifica en mi cuerpo._

_Se intensifica hasta volverse un dolor insoportable._

_Es un dolor que siento, yo mismo. Mi alma sin estar separada de mi cuerpo._

_Lo siento carcomer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo._

_Es un dolor que arde._

_Es un dolor insoportable que me hace llorar._

_No puedo moverme._

_Y caigo._

_Caigo en lo profundo de un abismo._

_Caigo hasta terminar en un cuarto._

_Un cuarto rosa. Completamente rosa._

_Grito, grito desconsoladamente._

_Grito sin que nadie pueda escucharme._

_*_ _***_

Podía verse como aquellos rostros joviales dejaban atrás las típicas arrugas y ojeras del estrés, y se distendían en abatidas pero tranquilas sonrisas. Empezaban a escucharse conversaciones sobre viajes al exterior, actividades en familia o juntadas postergadas entre amigos.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado.

El receso de dos semanas era más que bienvenido para John. Esta etapa del año le había agotado más de la cuenta, no solo física sino emocionalmente.

Por más esfuerzo que habían hecho, el equipo no logró calificar para el torneo europeo. Habían quedado solo a un punto en la tabla nacional.

Sin embargo, el tema de los rumores se había calmado considerablemente. La eficaz acción de los abogados de la familia Moran había aplacado las repercusiones. La utilización de "otros métodos" con aquellos que expandían los rumores injustificadamente, también había ayudado bastante. Métodos de los que obviamente John no estaba enterado. O quizás sí, pero ya no lo discutía.

Sherlock nunca fue localizado, para alivio de John. Y Sebastián ya parecía poco interesado en seguir con esa búsqueda.

En fin, John necesitaba un descanso de todo. Quizás no iría a esquiar a los Alpes suizos como sus compañeros (a pesar de que fue invitado por Moran para hacerlo pero lo negó amablemente), tampoco iría a veranear a alguna playa del Caribe. Con sus fondos actuales le alcanzaba para comerse un fish and chips a la orilla del Támesis.

En cuanto a Sherlock, el joven detective había dejado de divulgar las confesiones, pero no porque hubiera desistido de su misión.

Estaba planeando algo más: reunir pruebas.

Observó las anotaciones que había hecho. De momento, necesitaba corroborar algunos puntos: la existencia de la supuesta "Sala de Juegos", la videograbadora, las cintas de video ocultas, la utilización de drogas y qué tipo de ellas. Con relatos anónimos la cosa se complicaba bastante.

Sherlock necesitaba entrar a la casa de Sebastián, pero ¿cómo?

La última vez que había visitado la Residencia de la familia Moran, él tenía apenas 10 años. En ese entonces el pequeño Sebastián no le sobrepasaba siquiera en altura, y era tan flacucho como él. De repente, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de los tres, Sebastián, Victor y él jugando en el extenso patio de la mansión de los Moran. _Vaya tiempos,_ pensó. Una escena inimaginable hoy en día.

Necesitaba una excusa para ir. Pensó en miles de situaciones posibles, incluso pensó en usar a sus propios padres, en un pobre y poco creíble intento de "volver a los viejos tiempos" entre ambas familias. Porque a pesar que entre los hijos se agarraban a trompadas, los padres seguían en buenos términos.

Además porque, a pesar de que Sebastián se había encargado de hacer de la vida escolar de Sherlock un infierno los últimos dos años, el matrimonio Holmes adoraba a ese chico.

Así que Sherlock pensó, y pensó infinitas posibilidades, todas potenciales fracasos.

Hasta esa tarde, cuando volviera de su último día de clases antes del receso. Un inesperado mensaje le había llegado.

_Hola Sherlock._

_Haré algo este sábado, por mi cumpleaños. Será en casa de Moran a las 7._

_También invité a Molly y a Mike._

_Sería bueno si pudieras venir. Aunque si no puedes, o no quieres, lo entenderé._

Sherlock releyó el mensaje.

John Watson podía ser muy predecible, pero a veces se las ingeniaba para sorprenderlo. Quizás por eso a Sherlock le agradaba.

Volvió ese sentimiento que había estado reprimiendo hace días, desde que discutieran por última vez. Culpa.

¿Acaso merecía ir a su cumpleaños luego de haberle dicho a John que literalmente él no le importaba y sería capaz de destruirlo?

Pero había otro pensamiento que no dejaba de presentársele.

_Es la excusa perfecta._

Sinceramente Sherlock no creía en el destino ni en ninguna de esas cosas, pero ese mensaje parecía caerle del cielo como una señal de los ángeles de quién sabe cuál paraíso.

Otro pensamiento se le aparecía, y estaba seguro que ese era John Watson haciendo desastres en su palacio mental.

 _Si acaso iba, ¿no se estaría aprovechando de la confianza y sinceridad de John?_ Él lo invitaba para hacer las paces y pasar un buen rato junto a él. Sherlock en cambio, iría para escabullirse en la casa, reunir pruebas, acusar a Moran y al equipo de abusadores y quién sabe qué más, lo cual traería la ruina de su equipo, lo cual volvería a herir los sentimientos de John, lo cual significaba que Sherlock era un pésimo amigo que no dejaba de herirle.

Sherlock se sacudió el cabello con exasperación.

***

John se levantó ese día con el doble de notificaciones que usualmente tenía. Era su cumpleaños.

Era un chico súper popular y muy querido, por lo cual la lluvia de felicitaciones no se hizo esperar.

Miró su celular un rato, sin hacer nada.

Tantos saludos y reconocimientos, y él seguía sintiéndose absolutamente solo.

Se puso a contestar algunos mensajes con el mejor ánimo que pudo expresar y se levantó de la cama. Hoy tendría un día intenso.

Muy a su pesar, accedió a la oferta de Moran para celebrar su cumpleaños en su casa simplemente porque no quería quedar mal. Ya había sido suficiente el papelón de aquel partido y la discusión que siguió a eso.

Además, debía mostrarse bien, debía mostrarse feliz. Porque eso es lo que sus amigos esperaban de él. Eso es lo que todos esperaban de él.

A nadie le gustaba ese John depresivo e insatisfecho, de comentarios mordaces pero moralista cuando se debe. Salvo a alguien, quizás.

 _Podría al menos haberme contestado, inventado una excusa, no sé, pero no dejarme en visto,_ pensaba el capitán mientras observaba su teléfono por enésima vez. _Maldito bastardo._

Lo peor era que Molly y Mike habían accedido a ir, por el pedido casi suplicante del joven rugbier (ocultando el verdadero motivo pero suplicante al fin). Le había costado convencerlos, diciéndoles que Sherlock estaría allí, y ahora quedaría como un estúpido.

Convencido de las cero señales de vida que Sherlock le daba, inspiró hondo y lo mando a la mierda.

***

La fiesta no tendría muchos invitados, no al menos la cantidad que Sebastián hacía ingresar a su casa con motivo de sus célebres fiestas. John había decidido eso atendiendo a las pocas ganas que tenía de celebrar y al hecho de que estaba usando una casa ajena.

Pero los pocos invitados asistieron, efectivamente. Al menos los predecibles. Molly, Mike, algunos ex compañeros de su anterior escuela (que quedaron obnubilados con la opulencia de la Residencia Morán), y por supuesto los miembros del equipo de rugby, junto a las hermosas Janine y Sarah.

—Antes de que brindemos, yo quería decir unas palabras —intervino Sebastián en la celebración. Todos le observaron mientras sostenían sus copas.

—Claro, eres el dueño de casa —bromeó John, provocando las risas de los demás.

—John, quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. Desde que ingresaste a Strand, no solo el equipo ha mejorado, y con ello digo, volvernos uno de los mejores equipos de todo el maldito Reino Unido. No solo nos has ayudado a encaminarnos y llevarnos a lo alto, sino que nos has ayudado a todos, especialmente a mí —decía Moran con una amplia sonrisa. —Siempre he visto en ti no solo a un gran compañero de equipo, no solo a un gran capitán, sino también a un gran amigo. Mi mejor amigo, puedo decirlo con certeza, mi mejor amigo eres tú, John. Eres el tipo más genial y amable que he conocido, nunca cambies, enserio.

Y con esas emotivas palabras, que dejaran a todos rebozando de ternura, John miró a su amigo con afecto y ambos se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano. Te quiero —le decía Sebastián mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

—Gracias, yo también, hermano.

Luego vinieron los usuales saludos de todos, un muy vergonzoso y gracioso "feliz cumpleaños" cantado por todos, el apasionado beso con su novia, y la repartición de la torta.

—Bueno, ahora a celebrar, ¿no? —le instaba Moran mientras le acercaba un trago de los que su bartender exclusivo había preparado.

—No lo sé, yo... Sabes cómo me pongo cuando bebo mucho —le rechazaba con algo de aprehensión.

—Pero es tu día, John, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estaremos aquí para cuidarte por si pierdes la cabeza —le decía el subcapitán con una sonrisa burlona.

John ahora miraba con otros ojos la bebida que su amigo le estaba ofertando.

—Bueno, unos tragos no me harán mal.

Y le hizo mal. Muy mal.

Porque no fueron "unos" tragos. Fueron varios. Bastantes.

Estaba algo mal para notar la escena de la puerta principal.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —se escuchaba que Sarah le decía al intruso, Sherlock Holmes.

—Fui invitado hace unos días, me retrasé pero vine —explicó innecesariamente el joven —Quiero hablar con John.

—Mmh, no, no lo creo. John no está disponible ahora, está por allá pasando un gran momento con sus amigos de verdad, aquellos que no lo tratan como basura —le contestó Sarah, con una expresión de autosuficiencia que a Sherlock le dieron ganas de encestarle un puñetazo justo en el centro.

—Si hay algo que nunca hice con John es tratarlo como... ¡Argh! ¿Para qué me molesto en explicarte? ¡Déjame pasar!

—¡Eso! ¿Para qué me explicas? ¿No podría entenderlo, no? ¿Soy alguna especie de mente inferior para ti, no?

—¡¡Claro que lo eres!! ¡¡Tú especialmente!!

—¿Pues adivina qué? Esta mente inferior puede hacer algo que tú no puedes: Cogerse a John cuando quiera, marica de mierda.

—¡¡Heeey!! No... No, no puedo creerlo, ¡vinisteeee! —salió por detrás John, sobresaltando a su novia. A la legua se notaba que estaba totalmente ebrio. —Ah, mierda, Molly y Mike justo se fueron... Bueno, es que solo habían venido por ti. Porque yo les caigo fatal... —decía con una risa nerviosa que hasta a Sherlock le avergonzó.

—John estás muy mal, vamos para allá, te daré agua —se apresuró Sarah a atajarle, evitando que el rugbier cayera de bruces al suelo de lo mareado que estaba.

—E-estoy bien, enserio, Sarah solo déjame...

—John solo vine para...

—Sherlock, yo... —le interrumpió el rubio, ignorando los intentos de su novia para llevárselo. —Yo lamento las cosas que te dije, odio pelearme contigo porque tú... Tú eres genial y eres mi amigo y yo siempre quise un amigo como tú, super genial e interesante, que no me juzgara, con quien yo pudiera ser yo y todo, pero no sé qué hago mal, enserio, lamento haberte decepcionado, yo...

—Tú no me decepcionaste, John —le interrumpió esta vez Sherlock.

—¡Sí! Sí lo hice, Sherlock, me dijiste que daba asco.

—No, pero...

—¡Pero tenías razón! Eso es lo asombroso de ti, puedes leerme como a un libro abierto. Así como tuviste razón cuando dijiste que mi preocupación es el dinero, eso es... Supongo que solo me molesta que me digan las cosas como son...

—John, ya vámonos, estas muy mal —se apresuró a decirle Sarah cogiéndole del brazo para llevárselo.

—¡YA DÉJAME! ¡Estoy bien! —le gritoneó John con un aliento etílico que casi desmaya a la joven. —Estoy muy bien, puedo razonar. Y me siento mal, no sé por qué. Siento que hice todo mal.

—Yo siento lo mismo, yo...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, eh?

Sherlock se quedó paralizado por la expresión de sufrimiento con la que su amigo le miraba. Parecía que en cualquier momento iría a llorar. No llegó a notar como algunos se congregaban a presenciar la escenita que John se estaba armando.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de los rumores, lo que ibas a hacer, eh? ¡Podríamos haberlo hecho juntos! ¡Yo te habría ayudado!

—John, estás muy ebrio...

—¡¡Que estoy jodidamente bien, carajo!! ¡¡Yo te habría ayudado!! Y quizás todo esto no pasaba. ¿Sabes? He recibido cientos de mensajes diciéndome que era un abusador, un violador, que golpeaba a la gente, me lo han gritado en la cara en los partidos, cuando yo, yo no hice naaada de eso, NADAA. Si acaso alguno de estos tipos lo hizo, quizás yo podía ayudarte a ver eso, a investigar, ¡como los crímenes que decíamos resolver! Pero no, decidiste publicarlo todo, todo, sin pensar en mí, ¿acaso piensas en mi? Porque yo sí, y siento que lo hago todo el tiempo y...

De pronto, John se tumbó y se cayó de bruces al suelo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Sarah fue a socorrerle en seguida.

—Bueno, bueno, el espectáculo ha terminado —intervino Sebastián de inmediato. —Sarah, llévatelo fuera de aquí. —le susurró.

—¿Qué? —masculló la joven enojada. —¿Por qué no aquí en tu casa?

—Hazme caso y llévatelo, mierda —le increpó Moran por lo bajo y fulminándole con los ojos.

La joven no pudo discutirle más porque a Sebastián no se le discutía y mucho menos cuando estaba enojado.

Ignorando las protestas, Sarah se hizo ayudar con otros chicos para poder llevar a su novio y hacerlo ingresar al auto de ella.

Sherlock se había quedado tieso pero ni bien recobró algo de aliento, aprovechó el momento para irse.

—No, tú no. Tú te quedas.

Ese tono de voz le erizó la piel, pero Sherlock se mostró impávido.

—Yo solo vine para hablar con John.

—Pero si acabas de llegar, Sherlock —le decía Sebastian tratando de disfrazar su enfado con una sobreactuada simpatía. —¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más, a esperarlo, eh? Además, creo que tú y yo nos debemos una charla...

Sherlock miró a su alrededor, todos se habían ido de la entrada de la casa, dejándolos a él y a Moran solos allí.

El subcapitán le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Le llevo por el gran sendero que les dirigió a una especie de jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, al lado de un vivero.

—Este lugar debe traerte algunos recuerdos, ¿no?

Sherlock recordaba perfectamente que esa era la principal zona de juegos para él, Victor y Sebastián.

—Debes admitir que éramos bastante ingeniosos para inventar juegos —siguió hablando Sebastián mientras se perdía observando el verde paisaje. —¿Cómo está Victor? ¿Sigue odiándote?

—Supongo —contestó casi en un susurro el joven detective, sin despegarle la mirada al otro.

—Recuerdo que a él le encantaba ser tu ayudante, tu compañero, en cualquier juego que inventáramos. Y yo siempre era el malo al que ustedes derrotaban —recordó el rugbier con una extraña sonrisa. —Siempre me pregunté por qué era yo el malo. Porque tú eras malo con todo el mundo, tú, Sherlock, siempre te has creído mejor que todos.

—¿Ese es el plan otra vez? ¿Hacerme quedar como el malo de la historia? —le interrumpió Sherlock, visiblemente molesto por esa charla absurda que estaban teniendo.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, eso lo haces tú solito, Sherlock —le contestó riéndose. —Tú solo arruinas todo, como siempre.

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio. Sherlock observaba a Sebastián expectante hasta que este lanzó una carcajada.

—Debí haber sabido que tú estabas detrás de la cuenta —decía negando con la cabeza. —Debí haberlo adivinado cuando John me pidió que no te lastimara.

—¿John te pidió qué? —cuestionó Sherlock mientras sus rasgos se suavizaban de solo mencionar el nombre de su amigo.

—Que si te encontraba no te hiciera daño —le contestó el otro, sin poder creerlo aun. —Pero ahora te encontré, ¡y es tan irónico que él mismo te haya delatado! John es un buen chico... Sabe cuándo callar. Excepto cuando toma.

—Tú lo obligaste a tomar... —concluyó Sherlock luego de unos segundos, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Bueno, claro. Quería que dijera lo que se estaba guardando —confesó Moran. —Porque era obvio que John sabía algo de este tema, pero nunca me imaginé que te estuviera cuidando el culo, enserio. ¡Es hasta romántico, ¿no crees?!

Sherlock solo quería irse de allí. Quería disculparse con John.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así por un bueno para nada como tú, eh? —le siguió cuestionando el rugbier. — No entiendo por qué. Eres un antisocial, agresivo y nadie te soporta. Eres detestable, la verdad. Pero sobretodo eres un raro que finge ser un detective de cuentos o algo así. Eres patético.

—Si John y Victor se alejaron de ti no es por mi culpa. Es porque vieron la clase de persona que eres —soltó Sherlock de repente. —Porque yo podré ser todas las cosas que dijiste, pero ¿tú? Tú eres cruel, eres una mala persona. Te gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, y alguien tenía que detenerte.

En ese momento, Sebastián se le abalanzó y le tomó del cuello con una mano, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven detective chocara bruscamente contra la pared exterior de la mansión.

—Lo que más me molesta de ti es que pareces no temerme. Eres el único imbécil que no solo no me teme, sino que cree tener autoridad para juzgarme. Y eso no lo tolero.

—Prometiste que no ibas a... hacerme daño... —alcanzó a decir Sherlock con la media voz que salió a través de la apretada garganta.

—Cierto... Yo no voy a hacerte daño —le decía Morán mientras recuperaba serenidad y le soltaba. Mientras Sherlock se preocupaba por su cuello. —Pero él sí.

De repente, Sherlock sintió como Moran lo tomaba de la ropa y lo tiraba al suelo, dejándolo a disposición de otro agresor que había ingresado al patio trasero donde estaban en algún momento de distracción del joven detective.

El agresor le propinó un patadón en el abdomen que le revolvió todo el interior al joven del laboratorio, quien tomó instintivamente su estómago con ambos brazos, reprimiendo el grito de dolor y dándose vuelta boca abajo para evitar más golpes en esa zona. Intentó ponerse de pie y defenderse, pero era inútil, el agresor le golpeaba donde le se le antojaba, y a Sherlock le faltaban manos para defenderse.

Hubo un momento en el que los golpes cesaron y Sherlock intentó pensar correctamente, fallando en el intento. Sentía un dolor que ardía en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, tantas que no podía concentrarse en una en particular. Sin que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban por detrás, inmovilizándole completamente.

Sintió un pedazo de tela cubrir su nariz y su boca. Abrió sus ojos con desesperación, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero.

Intentó reprimir su respiración. Sintió que se ahogaba, pero era demasiado tarde.

***

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su visión enfocara.

Se hallaba recostado en una cama con todo el cuerpo desvencijado y entumecido por el anestésico que le habían propiciado.

Observó con detenimiento el ambiente que le rodeaba. Estaba en un cuarto completamente rosa. Sus paredes estaban decoradas con algunos cuadros renacentistas. _Rafael, Da Vinci, Boticelli..._ La mente de Sherlock hacia un esforzado trabajo de reconocimiento, pero el joven no podía reconocer en dónde estaba.

Se la pasó casi un minuto sin poder moverse, hasta que lo vio.

Un mueble, y encima, una filmadora que parecía bastante antigua.

_¡La Sala de Juegos!_

Sherlock se levantó como pudo ante la horrible conclusión, su cuerpo todo entumecido le impedía moverse con precisión. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta se topó con Sebastián, quien le impidió el paso. Las manos de la mole le empujaron con relativa facilidad y Sherlock se hallaba nuevamente en el suelo.

—¡¡NO!! —gritaba el joven detective mientras intentaba volver a levantarse con la poca fuerza que tenía.

El rugbier se le volvió a abalanzar impidiendo el escape, inmovilizándole con ambos brazos. Luego le tapó la boca presionando su mano sobre ella. Sherlock sentía que casi no podía respirar.

—Shhhh... Pero si aun no comenzamos a divertirnos, Sherlock...

El joven detective volvió a querer zafarse de los fuertes brazos que le sujetaban, pero no los movía ni un ápice. Con la fuerza que le caracterizaba, Sebastian tiró al joven con violencia a la cama causando que cayera boca abajo en el colchón. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre él, inmovilizándole completamente con ambos brazos. Soltó una risita que erizó la piel del otro.

—¿Esto es lo que querías, no?... Venir aquí, reunir tus pruebas, como todo un detective, ¿eh?...

Nada en Sherlock funcionaba correctamente, ni su mente totalmente nublada ni su cuerpo adolorido y paralizado por el temor que le generaba la voz de aquel monstruo penetrando sus oídos.

Peor fue la sensación cuando sintió el áspero tacto de sus manos recorrer su cuerpo. La manaza del rugbier se coló en su torso por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y masajeó descaradamente los pezones del joven.

—Admito que... siempre he querido probar esto...

El joven detective intentó zafarse nuevamente del agarre pero era inútil. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Su eximia mente parecía solo concentrarse en el frio sudor que comenzaba a correr por su sien o en el dolor que le generaba la presión de esos bruscos dedos masajeando impúdicamente cada centímetro de su virgen torso. Entre las horribles risas y los susurros obscenos, Sherlock se veía totalmente anulado.

No fue hasta que la asquerosa mano de su compañero se coló repentinamente por debajo de su pantalón que su mente pareció hacer un cortocircuito. La mano atravesó sin dudarlo su ropa interior y con una perversa determinación tomó el casi erecto miembro del otro. Sherlock soltó un quejido lloroso y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente de la impotencia.

—Parece que ya te está empezando a gustar, ¿eh?... —salían las palabras de la boca del rugbier en un tono que a Sherlock le parecía cada vez más vomitivo.

—N-no... Detente... —solo alcanzaba a decir el joven genio, causando la risa del otro.

No supo en qué momento pero había otra persona allí que le apuntaba odiosamente con un lente.

—Mira hacia la cámara, Sherlock... —le susurraba, pero Sherlock seguía manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo, no porque quisiera, sino porque su cuerpo no le respondía.

—¡¡Que mires, maricón de mierda!! —le ordenó en un susurro tomando con violencia el rostro del joven y levantándolo a la fuerza.

—Mira como llora este marica —decía la voz del que estaba grabando.

—Vamos, no llores, no arruines el momento... —le susurraba el rugbier displicente. —Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?

Los jóvenes reían cínicamente mientras el infame lente le seguía enfocando.

—¿Por qué no te nos unes, eh, Carmichael? —dijo Sebastián al joven de la cámara.

El chico se dio por aludido y soltó una estruendosa risa. Desprendió su pantalón para acceder a su ya erecto miembro y lo acercó desvergonzadamente al ya inerte rostro de Sherlock, refregándoselo por cada espacio de su cara con perversión. Aun sosteniendo la cámara con una mano, intentó introducir su miembro en la boca del otro, y el pobre chico cerraba su boca y alejaba su rostro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con la única capacidad de reacción que tenía.

—Oh, vamos, si esto te debe encantar, maricón...

—Creo que no le gusta tu verga —se burlaba Moran. —Pero sé lo que le va a gustar...

Sherlock sintió como la mano de su compañero se filtraba por su pantalón nuevamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentirle manosear la piel de su trasero y decirle cosas obscenas al respecto en el oído. Pero fue peor cuando sintió uno de sus dedos introducirse sin consideración en su virgen trasero. El joven detective gimió impotente de la humillación pero los otros solo siguieron riendo.

Su mente definitivamente se había apagado. Ni sus sentidos ni su cuerpo le respondían. Solo escuchaba risas que se mofaban de él. Solo sentía los miembros de esos chicos pasarse por sus partes intimas de una forma totalmente descarada.

Fue un instante en el que notó algo. Escuchaba la puerta sonar, una y otra vez. ¿Hace cuánto que habían estado tocando?

—¡Puta madre! ¡¿Quién mierda es?! —maldijo con frustración Carmichael, al verse potencialmente interrumpido.

—¡¡Sebastián, la policía!! ¡¡Ahí viene!! —se escuchó que dijo una voz desde el exterior, luego de los frustrados golpes a la puerta.

De repente, en un milagroso momento de lucidez y de distracción de los agresores, Sherlock se zafó del agarre de Moran y cayó de la cama. Se levantó como pudo, escapando triunfalmente del agarre del agresor y corrió como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Abrió la puerta, corrió sin mirar atrás.

Hasta que chocó bruscamente con alguien en el pasillo. Tan brusco que terminó en el suelo nuevamente por el impacto. Era un uniformado de la policía.

—¡¡Hey tú!! ¡¡¡Alto!!!

Sherlock le miró totalmente desorbitado e inmovilizado. Todo su rostro y su cuerpo sudaban y sus ropas apenas se mantenían por estar aún desabotonadas.

¿Habían venido por él? ¿Alguien había denunciado el hecho?

Las esperanzas siempre eran inútiles. Por eso Sherlock las evitaba.

El policía le dio vuelta bruscamente y esposó sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

Todo se enmudeció en ese momento.

Sherlock no entendía absolutamente nada. No sentía absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos se mantenían tan abiertos y deslucidos que parecían haber renunciado a toda la vida que había en ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de John, las cosas cambian. La ausencia de Sherlock se hace notar, y no hace más que agravar la culpa que John siente al respecto.

John abrió sus ojos con pesadez y, tras un esforzado trabajo de reconocimiento, supo que estaba en la lujosa habitación de su novia. Aquella habitación que otrora hubiera sido el lugar de encuentros fogosos que solo dos amantes jóvenes podían protagonizar, ahora se le figuraba como un ambiente hostil en el que por alguna razón no debería haber terminado.

El rugbier exhaló con molestia, mientras el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba. Lo que detestaba de emborracharse era tener que aguantar las consecuencias en su cuerpo. Pero sobretodo, detestaba el hecho de que siempre hacía el ridículo cuando bebía.

 _Sherlock...,_ recordó de repente la presencia de su excéntrico amigo en su olvidada fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué le había dicho? Empezaba a recordarlo... Empezó a recordar sus palabras, a todos rodeándole, a todos escuchando como él mismo revelaba que Sherlock era quien estaba detrás del hacker.

Maldijo en voz baja y chequeó su celular. El dolor punzante en su cabeza le impidió ver algo más que a hora.

—¿Ya despertaste? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le interrumpió sus cavilaciones Sarah, que ingresaba con cuidado en el cuarto y se posaba a un costado al lado de su novio.

—La cabeza me está matando... —respondió el rubio casi en un susurro.

—Ten, te traje esto —le dijo la joven y le tendió un vaso de agua con una pastilla. El rubio se sentó con dificultad para poder tomar el medicamento y calmar la resaca que le aquejaba.

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron un rato en silencio. Sarah estaba extrañamente seria y con el ceño fruncido. El rugbier creyó ver por primera vez en aquel rostro una tremenda decepción.

—No debí haber bebido tanto —confesó el capitán. —No recuerdo nada, ¿qué sucedió?

La joven le miró fugazmente unos segundos y suspiró profundo.

—Un desmadre, eso pasó —declaró sin filtro la joven. —Todos terminaron detenidos en una comisaria.

—¡¿Qué?! —le interrumpió el rubio totalmente pasmado.

—Sí, lo que escuchas. Todo porque tu gran amigo Sherlock Holmes llamó a la policía y les dijo que había drogas allí.

El rugbier presionó su ceño con los dedos para intentar paliar el dolor de cabeza que no parecía dispuesto a abandonarlo.

—John... ¿Tú sabías que Sherlock era el hacker? —le cuestionó Sarah sin rodeos. Antes de dejarle contestar siguió atiborrándole de preguntas. —¿Por qué no le dijiste a los chicos? ¿Por qué lo invitaste ayer? ¡¿Por qué sigues siendo amigo de ese tipo?!

—¿Sabes, Sarah? Estoy harto de tener que complacer siempre a todo el mundo. Estoy harto de que se "decepcionen" de mí. Resulta que hago lo que puedo, ¿sí? —se sinceró el rubio. —Morán, Sherlock, tú, todos me obligan a elegir bandos. ¿Alguna vez ustedes se preguntaron lo que yo quiero o lo que yo pienso? ¿Alguna vez pensaron en sentarse y hablar sobre lo que les molesta de cada uno y dejar de usarme a mí como un maldito teléfono descompuesto?

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —se alejó instintivamente la joven ante la acusación del otro. —No puedes hacerte el ofendido ahora. Sabías lo del hacker y deberías habérselo dicho a Morán. Fuiste injusto con él, es tu amigo, hizo muchas cosas buenas por ti.

—Y Sherlock también —le interrumpió el rubio. —Ambos son mis amigos, pero al parecer eso a ustedes les parece un pecado, una traición —enfatizó con sus manos lo absurdo del planteo.

—Bueno, es que Sherlock es una mala persona, John, no lo digo solo yo. Lo dice todo el mundo. Lamento arruinar las ilusiones que tenías del niño genio e interesante —soltó venenosa la joven. —A él no le importa nada ni nadie, ¡Es un sociópata! Le hace daño a todo el mundo, ¡hasta a mí! Todo el tiempo me trata de zorra, hueca, inútil, ¿crees que podría agradarme que mi novio se junte con alguien así y que encima no haga nada para defenderme?

—No ha dicho esas cosas en frente de mí —murmuró John en su defensa.

—Pues lo dijo ayer en frente tuyo —le increpó la joven. —Pero estabas borracho, claro. Es más, le dedicaste hasta como una declaración de amor eterno ayer frente a todos. Dime John, enserio, ¿acaso te gusta? ¿Ese es el problema?

El capitán posó ambas manos sobre su rostro en señal de fastidio.

—No, Sarah. No me gusta Sherlock, porque no soy gay. No me gustan los hombres, soy heterosexual, me gustan las mujeres, no sé cómo más aclararlo —señaló con hastío el rugbier. —La única que me gusta eres tú. Nadie más... —le dijo más tranquilo, acercándose a ella.

La joven le miró afectada a pesar de la declaración.

—Quizás no te guste... Pero lo quieres y lo aprecias a pesar de todo el daño que nos hace... Yo... No creo que pueda estar con alguien así, John.

El rubio se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Luego solo bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

***

Las vacaciones habían sido bastante aburridas para Molly. Las reuniones con su familia en Essex siempre le sabían a soledad. Siendo la más pequeña de los Hooper, la joven nunca tuvo a alguien de su edad con quien jugar o charlar de las cosas que le gustaban. Tampoco hallaba en la gente mayor alguna alternativa que le satisficiera. Obligada a lucir seria y madura como sus exitosas primas mayores, Molly había crecido en el seno de una familia que esperaba demasiado de ella y que nunca le había preguntado cuáles eran sus sueños.

Uno de ellos era sin duda, la escritura. La joven había aprovechado los momentos en los que se hallaba sola en la habitación para escribir. No hacía relatos muy extensos, solo ideas fugaces que surgían en su cabeza. Molly quería que en algún momento se le cayera una buena idea para una novela que pudiera finalmente publicar en línea. 

Pensaba justamente en eso mientras se dirigía a clases. Las vacaciones habían terminado, lo que significaba que había que volver a la rutina.

Pero extrañamente, Molly estaba entusiasmada, pues la clase de Literatura de hoy sería diferente. Uno de los autores consagrados de la última década, famoso por sus sagas fantásticas y sus posteriores adaptaciones televisivas y cinematográficas, iría a darles una charla sobre literatura moderna. 

La joven sentía el entusiasmo salir de su pecho mientras se dirigía al salón. Sería un honor escuchar a alguien que había logrado lo que ella tanto quería: ser una famosa escritora.

Molly había llegado muy temprano para guardar un asiento, justo en primera fila, así no se perdería ni un detalle de la enriquecedora charla.

Sin embargo, unos minutos de descuido arruinarían todo. Solo había ido al baño cuando, al volver, su asiento había sido ocupado.

—Janine, ese era mi lugar —le reclamó Molly con un tono de voz tan bajo que podía confundirse con un murmullo.

—Ah... No, no lo es —le contestó irónica la joven morena. —No me perdería ver al bombón que viene a dar la clase. Por cierto, dejé tus cosas por allá—le dijo señalando sin mucho reparo a una esquina del salón.

Janine literalmente había tirado las cosas de Molly a un rincón y tomado su lugar.

La joven Hooper sabía que no podía hacer mucho más que agarrar sus cosas y buscar otro lugar, el que seguramente sería al fondo del salón, pues muchos chicos ya habían ingresado a tomar sus lugares. Así es como funcionaban las cosas.

Era patético para ella, pero quería llorar. Quería gritarle a Janine que se corriera de allí, quería tirarle sus cosas a un rincón, quería sacarla de allí con sus propias manos, y sobre todo decirle que la dejara en paz. Pero eso solo ocurriría en un mundo imaginario en donde Molly Hooper era lo suficientemente valiente para ello. Ni siquiera necesitaba un super poder, solo un poco de coraje. Molly quería ser capaz de eso, quería ser la heroína de la historia, la patética historia de su vida. Pero no podía.

¿Acaso así pretendía ser una famosa escritora? Ni siquiera podía defenderse a sí misma, ¿cómo pretendía recorrer el dificil y competitivo mundo de la escritura?

Y como si acaso ese personaje imaginario que se plantaba frente a Janine se hiciera realidad, cual David contra Goliat, una joven de cabello rubio que irradiaba valentía y seguridad se apareció de repente. 

La misteriosa joven era su compañera en Literatura, pero nunca había hablado con ella antes. A decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Se paró justo en frente de Janine y le miró desafiante.

—Ese lugar no es tuyo —dijo la misteriosa joven.

Janine, quien estaba ocupada chismoseando con Sarah, se dio vuelta y le miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres? —le contestó Janine, con tono altanero.

—Alguien que vio como descaradamente tiraste las cosas de mi compañera para sentarte allí —retrucó la joven sin inmutar su rostro. —Soy alguien que no tolera como una mujer desprecia a otra mujer.

—Ugh, una feminazi —le dijo Sarah a Janine. —Solo ignórala.

—Es tan patético lo que le haces a una compañera. Solo devuélvele su lugar. Estoy segura que ella lo aprovechará más que tú.

—¿Y si no quiero irme? —le retrucó Janine desafiante. —¿Harás una protesta aquí frente mío? ¿Sacarás tus tetas afuera? Si es que tienes tetas —se burló la joven con una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué está pasando allí?! —intervino de repente una profesora de Literatura.

—Janine Hawkins tomó el lugar de esta chica—denunció la joven misteriosa.

—¡Este era mi lugar, profesora! —intervino Janine, con fingida aflicción.

—Hawkins, acabas de llegar, dudo que hayas encontrado un lugar adelante—suspiró la profesora, presionando su ceño con sus dedos. —Deja de hacer problemas y dale el lugar a Hooper.

—¡Pero-!

—¡Hawkins, suficiente, ve y búscate otro lugar! —le interrumpió la profesora, irritada por el pequeño conflicto.

La joven de rasgos orientales se quedó con la boca cerrada. Tomó sus cosas con molestia y se marchó de allí, con Sarah por detrás, a pesar de que esta última no hubiera sido echada.

—Zorra feminazi —le dijo Janine por lo bajo. La joven aludida simplemente sonrió triunfal.

Molly, quien había estado viendo la insólita escena desde un costado, se quedó unos segundos paralizada. Ocupó el lugar de la discordia en silencio.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —le preguntó la joven misteriosa a Molly, acerca del banco que Sarah había dejado libre a su lado.

—Claro —le contestó algo nerviosa Hooper. Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste —se animó finalmente Molly.

La otra joven simplemente le sonrió con seguridad. —No es nada. Me molesta que se abusen de los demás. Y no es la primera vez que veo que esa chica lo hace. No sé por qué nadie le dice nada.

—¿Porque es la novia de Sebastián? —se aventuró a decir Molly.

El rostro de Mary se tensó en forma casi imperceptible al escuchar la mención de ese nombre.

—Qué ironía. Su poder viene por estar al lado de un hombre. Machismo clásico —dijo en respuesta.

Molly observó unos instantes a la otra joven, sin darse cuenta se encontró mirándola demasiado. Era alta, de cuerpo algo asimétrico, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y de rasgos no muy agraciados. Su aspecto llamaba la atención, era como si desprendiera un aura de seguridad y valentía. 

Era como esa heroína que Molly se imaginaba ser en sus historias.

—Soy Mary Morstan, por cierto —se presentó amablemente la joven, tomando por sorpresa a Molly.

—Yo soy Molly Hooper —alcanzó a decir la otra joven, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo te conocía de nombre. Publicaron un relato tuyo en el diario escolar. Lo disfruté mucho —confesó Mary, causando casi que la otra joven se enrojeciera.

—¿T-tú lo leíste?

—Sí, pienso que eres muy buena, Molly. ¿No participas de los certámenes de literatura?

—Uhm... No... La escuela no incentiva mucho esas actividades... Además, me da mucha vergüenza, no sé si estaré a la altura —confesó la joven Molly encogiéndose de hombros. —Me contentaré con publicarlos en el periódico escolar y ya, aunque casi nadie lo lea...

—Eso es porque el periódico está muy mal hecho y ni siquiera veo que le den publicidad. Pero bueno, se nota que este colegio no incentiva la escritura... —explicó la joven rubia. —En mi anterior escuela nuestro periódico era muy importante, especialmente la sección de relatos literarios.

—¿A qué escuela ibas, Mary?

—A Langton, en Canterbury. Es un pueblito al sur del país.

—Ah, entonces ¿no eres de aquí?

—No, mis padres se divorciaron el año pasado, me vine con mi papá a Londres a su nueva mansión con su nueva novia, y ahora vivo aquí —explicó super veloz la joven, como si no le diera importancia.

—¿Y te gusta Londres?

—No mucho —contestó mientras reía. —Aun no me acostumbro a la gran ciudad. El ruido, la gente, los edificios gigantescos, a veces es agobiante. Pero hay algo que sí me gusta, y es que te sientes menos observada. En los pueblos pequeños todos conocen a todos. No puedes hacer nada sin que algún idiota te esté criticando.

—Aquí también hay bastantes idiotas —ironizó Molly, causando al risa de la otra joven.

—Lo sé, pero están más dispersos que allá, créeme.

Ambas jóvenes rieron. El autor parecía estar retrasado unos minutos, así que las chicas aprovecharon para seguir hablando.

—Yo también te conocía solo de lejos... —siguió conversando Molly.

—Sí, quizás me viste por ahí entregando panfletos —se rio la joven Mary mostrándole unos papeles que tenía sobre el banco.

—Ah, ¿te presentas para las elecciones del comité? —le preguntó Molly sinceramente sorprendida. Había que ser o muy valiente o demasiado confiado para presentarse en las elecciones del comité estudiantil con solo unos meses de ingreso. Sobre todo si te enfrentabas al invicto presidente Phillip Anderson.

—¡Sí! Pensé que sería divertido. Yo era presidenta del comité en mi anterior escuela. Aunque aquí debe ser más difícil que en una escuelita de pueblo —ironizó la chica. —Igual, creo que me van a descalificar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mi vicepresidente... se bajó esta mañana —anunció poco feliz. —Y bueno, debo conseguir otra persona lo más pronto posible, sino... Estaré fuera.

Molly se sintió apenada por su compañera. Si fuera más valiente, se habría animado a ayudarle, postulándose ella misma como su vice.

Mary aprovechó la distracción de su compañera para observarle de reojo. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que no fuera del bando de Morán, que era quien básicamente se veía beneficiado con la candidatura de Anderson. El actual delegado hacía prácticamente todo lo que el rugbier le decía.

Molly era la persona perfecta. Era victima de los abusos de Morán y su gente, era una escritora frustrada que no era apoyada por su propio colegio, y parecía ser alguien leal y sensata.

Debía convencerla a como dé lugar. Parecía una tarea imposible, pero no había "imposibles" para la aguerrida Mary Morstan.

***

Habían transcurrido varios días después de la vuelta de las vacaciones, y con ello, bastante tiempo había pasado desde el fatídico cumpleaños. La vida de John transcurría con relativa normalidad, excepto por el pequeño gran detalle de que no cruzaba ni miradas con Sherlock.

Aunque en realidad, parecía que el joven detective no alzaba la mirada para ver nadie en particular.

Tampoco alzaba la voz en clases para corregir o aclarar algo a los profesores sin que estos se lo pidieran. De pronto, las clases se volvieron odiosamente tranquilas para John.

Como era de esperarse, John se sentía culpable. Lo había arruinado no solo con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes aunque no lo dijeran se mostraban algo distantes con John, sino también con Sherlock. Le había expuesto de la peor forma posible, y sobre todo, en frente de todos los miembros del equipo. Ni siquiera había sacado el tema con Sebastián, pues cuando lo intentó el subcapitán solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que mejor lo olvidara. 

Un día, sin embargo, tomó coraje y se apersonó en el laboratorio. No tenía idea de lo que le diría a Sherlock, y hasta quizás terminarían peleando otra vez, pero al menos terminaría con esa ansiedad que le carcomía por dentro y no le dejaba dormir.

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se topó con alguien que nunca había visto por ese lugar. Alguien que vagamente recordaba de alguna clase. Se frenó en seco y le sonrió extrañado.

La joven de cabello dorado le sonrió con picardía.

—Si estás buscando a Sherlock, no está —se adelantó a decir la chica. John frunció el ceño levemente ante la repentina insinuación.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Mary. Mary Morstan. Ingresé este año —contestó la joven con soltura.

—Ah, sí. Tú eres la que se postula para presidente del Comité. La que entrega los panfletos —recordó el capitán del equipo. —Le haces la competencia a Anderson.

—Exacto.

—Pensé que te descalificarían por no tener vicepresidente —le cuestionó con curiosidad el rubio.

—Oh, no. Ya lo solucioné —le anunció Mary mientras le entregaba un panfleto. Al parecer estaban recién impresos.

El rubio miró el papel con detenimiento y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el nombre de la flamante candidata a vice. —¿Molly?

Mary asintió orgullosa de su nueva adquisición. —Como lo ve, Capitán. Molly Hooper será mi candidata.

John aprovechó que tenía el papel en sus manos para seguir leyendo el contenido. La joven parecía haber agregado nuevas propuestas.

—¿Rugby para mujeres? —le preguntó algo incrédulo el rubio.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—Para nada. Pero... ¿Crees que alguna de las chicas de aquí querrá jugarlo?

—No veo por qué no —respondió la chica con seguridad.

—¿La Gran Mafia del Comité? —leyó en voz alta el capitán. —¿Qué es eso?

—Oh vamos, capitán, no se haga el tonto. Todos saben que el actual comité desvía fondos de la escuela para subvencionar las fiestas de Morán. Es el arreglo que tienen Morán y Anderson. Por eso apoya su candidatura —acusó la joven con tono uniforme.

El capitán exhaló una risa y negó con la cabeza, no porque le pareciera gracioso, sino porque sentía un deja vú. —Parece que está de moda acusar a Morán sin pruebas, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto que tenemos pruebas —le contestó tranquila la joven. —Todo se mostrará el día del debate.

El debate era el clásico evento de las elecciones estudiantiles. Cada candidato tendría un tiempo para exponer sus ideas y hacerles preguntas al resto de los candidatos.

—Bueno, suerte con eso, detective —le respondió el rubio descartando el panfleto.

La charla se vio interrumpida por la entrada de otro personaje. Esta vez se trataba de alguien que John conocía perfectamente, o eso creía.

Molly Hooper lucía espléndida. Ya no llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta, sino suelto y sedoso cayendo sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un maquillaje sencillo pero que servía perfectamente para realzar su belleza. Su uniforme también lucía diferente, pues ya no vestía anchas camisas o la larga pollera que le caracterizaba. La nueva camisa dejaba lucir la figura de la joven del laboratorio, que el rugbier nunca había notado por debajo de las anchas ropas que vestía antes. La novedad era asimismo la pollera que se desplegaba apenas sobre los muslos de la joven, dejando entrever mucho más que antes la piel de sus largas y delgadas piernas.

—Molly... Luces... Muy bien —alcanzó a decir John tratando de ocultar su asombro.

—Gracias, John —le agradeció con timidez la joven. En eso, seguía siendo la Molly de siempre.

—Se ve hermosa, ¿verdad? —intervino Mary sonriendo a su nueva amiga. —Le dije que el cambio le sentaría bien.

La joven le sonrió en respuesta pero luego recordó la extraña presencia de John allí.

—John, ¿Sucede algo?

—Buscaba a Sherlock... ¿No estuvo por aquí?

—Hace días que no viene al laboratorio... —contestó apenada la joven. —De hecho, desde que terminaran las vacaciones no he hablado con él, ni nos hemos visto.

El capitán evitó la mirada de la joven porque la culpa empezaba a invadirle nuevamente.

—¿Acaso pelearon? —volvió a intervenir Mary, lo que a John le estaba pareciendo bastante chocante.

—No, bueno... Nos vimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños...

—¿Sherlock fue a la fiesta? ¿Sucedió algo malo allí? —se empezó a preocupar la joven Molly.

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta donde todos terminaron presos porque Morán tenía drogas en su casa? —se metió Mary con total naturalidad, causando el horror en el rostro de Molly.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Presos??

—Sherlock no, él no acabo preso. Yo tampoco —le tranquilizó John. —Al parecer alguien llamó a la policía y dijo esas cosas. Pero otra vez, todo resultó ser mentira —aclaró el rugbier, mirando especialmente a Mary.

—Pero, entonces, ¿sucedió algo con Sherlock? —volvió a preguntar más tranquila la joven.

A John le extrañó que no se hubiera filtrado que Sherlock era el hacker. De hecho, nadie hablaba del tema. Al parecer Sebastián decidió mantener todo en secreto, lo cual John celebró, pues sería un peso menos que su amigo Sherlock debía cargar.

—No, solo hablamos un par de cosas y se fue —dijo el joven sin querer dar mucho detalle de esa noche. —Supongo que trataré de enviarle un mensaje, o verlo en su casa.

El capitán se despidió de las jóvenes y estas le vieron mientras se marchaba.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar con tu amigo Sherlock? —le preguntó Mary a la otra joven una vez que estuvieran solas.

Molly le miró y pareció sopesar la idea, pero la descartó a los pocos segundos.

 _¿Amigo?_ , pensó la chica. ¿Acaso parecían amigos? Solo era Molly quien le seguía a todas partes como una niña que había perdido a sus padres. Desde pequeña le había tenido un amor casi incondicional al antipático joven, pero quizás era momento de revisar lo que estaba haciendo.

Era como Mary le había dicho alguna vez, si quería cambiar para ser la chica que siempre había querido ser, debía comenzar a rever cada aspecto de su vida, cada cosa que daba y que no le era devuelta, cada cosa que fallaba y no le dejaba avanzar.

Sherlock nunca le había considerado nada, ni nunca le había demostrado ningún tipo de afecto. Se podría decir que Sherlock solo la "toleraba". ¿Acaso le servía para algo a Molly?

La joven suspiró profundo y miró a su compañera con un inaudito brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

—Sigamos con las ideas para el debate. Solo nos quedan dos semanas.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastián se había levantado de buen humor ese día. Se alistó más temprano que de costumbre, tomó su delicioso desayuno americano al lado de su siempre apático padre, y se dirigió rumbo a la Secundaria de Strand en su lujoso convertible color bordó.

La cuestión del hacker de Strand ya no era un problema para él. Hacía tiempo las repercusiones habían cesado, pues como buena tendencia que había sido, ya todos la habían olvidado. Con mayor razón si la mente detrás de toda esa movida ya había sido “neutralizada”.

Las cosas estaban volviendo lentamente a la normalidad para el rugbier, y eso levantaba su humor.

Ganar le ponía de muy buen humor.

Pero estaba errado si pensaba que el juego había terminado. Bajar la guardia en estos momentos no era buena idea. Sobre todo con una nueva amenaza en el camino.

—Sebastián, mira esto —le llamó la atención su amigo Carmichael, ni bien pisó el suelo del pasillo de ingreso.

El subcapitán recibió el papel que su compañero pretendía mostrarle. Se trataba del panfleto que la Lista Azul, compuesta por Mary y Molly, habían hecho circular con motivo de las elecciones del comité. El chico frunció el ceño cuando leyó su contenido.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —murmuró Sebastián, procurando no mostrarse enfurecido frente a los que estaban en el pasillo.

—Esa perra nueva, Mary Morstan, sabe lo de los desvíos de fondos —le susurró en respuesta el otro chico. —Dice que tiene pruebas y las mostrará el día del debate...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sebastián se dirigió con paso firme a una oficina en la que ya había estado en más de una oportunidad.

Se trataba del despacho del Presidente del Comité Estudiantil, Phillip Anderson. El joven de ojos saltones estaba recluido en el pequeño cuarto, atendiendo sus asuntos, cuando el violento abrir de la puerta le sobresaltó.

—¡Hola Sebas! —le saludó el Presidente con pleitesía. —¿Cómo est-?

—No me llames así, pedazo de inútil —le interrumpió groseramente Moran. Sin perder los estribos, y con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, le extendió a Anderson el panfleto de la discordia. —¿Qué es esto?

El Presidente tomó temeroso el papel y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyeron el contenido.

—Eh... Y-yo... —tartamudeó en respuesta.

—¿Cómo es que Mary Morstan sabe de los desvíos? ¿Qué pruebas tiene? Que yo sepa, los únicos que sabemos de este tema somos tú y yo, Anderson. Ni siquiera los directivos lo saben.

—Ella... Ella vio las partidas.

—¡¿Qué?! —intervino Carmichael. —¿Tú se las mostraste?

—¡No tuve opción! —dijo en su defensa el presidente. —El reglamento dice que las partidas del presupuesto que maneja el comité deben ser públicas para todos los alumnos. Me dijo que si no cumplía con ello traería un abogado y demandaría a la escuela, así que me obligó a mostrárselas.

Sebastián tomó aire y exhaló profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, pero tengo entendido que las partidas no hablan exactamente del destino de ese dinero —le recordó Moran.

—Es cierto, para ocultarlo, pusimos que el dinero va destinado a “eventos varios”. Pero eso también me lo cuestionó —informó Anderson. —Me dijo que quería la cuenta detallada de esos eventos varios y... Le dije que no estaban disponibles... Pero no me creyó y empezó a hablarme de sus derechos, del reglamento y...

—Escucha Anderson, ¿acaso estás ahí sentado para hacer “cumplir el reglamento”?

—Bueno, técnicamente...

Sebastián le golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que hizo saltar del susto al Presidente del Comité.

—La única razón por la que estás sentado allí es para hacer lo que yo te diga —sentenció el rugbier. —Y te recuerdo que es algo que me debes por todas las cosas que mi familia hizo por la tuya. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que si no fuera por nosotros, andarían pidiendo limosnas en la estación de Victoria? ¿No recuerdas que nosotros los salvamos de la bancarrota en la que terminaron por las apuestas de tu papi?

—P-pero, Moran... —le interrumpió Anderson con cautela. —¿No podrías encargarte tú de esta chica...? Digo, como siempre haces...

—¿Te parece una buena idea que yo actúe luego de que la ciudad entera me tuvo en la mira por abusador y violento? —le cuestionó ya enfurecido el rugbier, por la insolente pregunta que le había hecho. —¿Te parece? Entonces eres más imbécil de lo que pensé.

—Entonces... ¿Qué hago? —le preguntó pavoroso el presidente.

Sebastián se acodó en la mesa frente a su compañero y se acercó peligrosamente.

—Si esta zorra de Mary presenta pruebas convincentes ese día, ganará, y no puede ganar. Porque si yo me hundo, no solo tú te hundes conmigo sino que además me encargaré de hacértela pasar muy, pero muy mal —le advirtió con tono amenazante. —Así que sé creativo. Tienes que hacer cualquier cosa para ganar ese día. ¿Entendido?

El joven presidente tragó saliva y asintió temeroso. El rugbier pareció conformarse con ello y se dio media vuelta, siguiéndole Carmichael por detrás.

Y como si el destino se hubiera empeñado a hacerle poner de mal humor, se toparon con una multitud de chicos que rodeaba a una mesa en el pasillo. En ella, estaban sentadas Mary y Molly, conversando con la gente acerca de las propuestas de su lista, como expertas políticas. El rugbier intentó pasar de largo la mesa pero la persona que justamente quería evitar, le detuvo.

—Sebastián.

El subcapitan del equipo se dio la vuelta para atender a la voz que le estaba llamando. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Mary. ¿Acaso están dando algo gratis? Por la gente, digo —bromeó el rugbier. La joven rio y negó con la cabeza.

—La mayoría aquí es súper millonaria, no creo que eso sea necesario —le contestó amigable. —Estamos hablando de nuestras propuestas de campaña. Además, habilitamos esa caja para que cada uno de sus propuestas —señaló una caja de cartón con una pequeña ranura en uno de los lados.

—Bueno, suerte con eso.

—Quiero que sepas que no te temo —le dijo abruptamente la joven. Sebastián, quien ya se había dado media vuelta para irse, solo se giró un poco para sonreírle.

Carmichael había estado presenciando la extraña escena desde un costado. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al salón de clases.

—Esa chica, ¿la conocías? —le cuestionó el wing del equipo a Moran, quien estaba absorto hace ya varios minutos.

El subcapitán le miró con ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza. —No que yo recuerde. Seguramente me la cogí alguna vez, digo, por su... —completó su frase con un gesto alusivo al trasero de la chica.

Su compañero rio ante esa respuesta.

***

La noticia que acababan de recibir del entrenador venía a completar ese desafortunado día que había sido el de Sebastián.

A pesar de aquel papelón que habían pasado en el partido contra Sedbergh, los de la Selección Nacional Juvenil de Rugby se habían interesado en el equipo de Strand.

Más bien, en solo dos de ellos.

John Watson no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Solo él y Wilkes habían sido convocados a asistir a la concentración que se llevaría a cabo la semana que viene en Oxford.

No es que John no se hubiera tenido fe, porque eso le sobraba. Le sorprendía que él y Wilkes hubieran sido los únicos convocados. Siempre pensó que podría ser llamado junto a Moran, Carmichael, o incluso Powers.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que Sebastián sonrió y empezó a aplaudir. —¡Ese es nuestro capitán!

Todos siguieron el vitoreo y alentaban al único convocado. A John le alivió la reacción y le agradeció a Moran con una sonrisa. Era un respiro después de los incomodos momentos que estaban teniendo a raíz del incidente del hacker.

—¡¡Y nuestro pilar!! —se unió Powers, pidiendo un aliento para el gigantón de Wilkes.

Sebastián festejó la victoria de sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar sentir aquella amarga sensación.

Ansiedad.

¿Por qué no le habían convocado a él? El tema de las confesiones había quedado ya en el pasado, y si acaso no querían convocarlos por esa razón, lo lógico habría sido que no invitaran a nadie. Entonces la razón era otra, una más simple. No era suficientemente bueno.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Moran se creía talentoso en aquel deporte, y podía asegurar que lo único en que fallaba era en el liderazgo, lo cual le costó mucho aceptar aquella vez cuando le entregó el mando a John.

Aquel pensamiento no le abandonó hasta entrada la noche. Sintió que como ese viejo miedo que siempre le había invadido desde pequeño, volvía a surgir.

No ser lo suficientemente inteligente para Sherlock.

No ser lo suficientemente divertido para Victor.

No ser lo suficientemente bueno ni confiable para John.

No ser lo suficientemente empático.

No ser lo suficientemente maduro para su padre.

No ser suficiente.

Golpeó la pared de su habitación con tal fuerza que sus nudillos sangraron. Observó con apatía como la sangre brotaba levemente de las escoriaciones que el golpe le había producido en la piel.

Inspiró y exhaló profundamente.

Al menos tenía aquello que esas personas que le atormentaban no tenían. Poder.

Todos se hallaban por debajo de él. Todos.

***

La campaña había superado enormemente las expectativas. No sabían si era por la transformación de Molly en una belleza inusitada, o las innovadoras propuestas, o el espíritu guerrero de Mary Morstan. Pero lo cierto era que a la improvisada dupla política le estaba yendo muy bien.

A tan solo días del debate, Molly estaba muy nerviosa. Mary también lo estaba, pero era excelente fingiendo lo contrario. La joven Hooper, en cambio, se hallaba en un estado de ansiedad tremendo.

Todo se definiría ese día del debate. Es por ello que las chicas debían elaborar con audacia un discurso convincente, que llegue a los corazones de los votantes de Strand.

El punto fuerte iba a ser, sin duda, la acusación formal del desvío de fondos y del arreglo ilegal entre la actual gestión de Anderson y Sebastián Moran. De esto, Mary sería la encargada.

Pero Molly también quería tener su rol en aquel evento. Para ello, estaba pensando en un discurso que partiera desde lo personal. Molly quería contarles a todos lo que ella sufría día a día por los abusivos de Moran y sus amigos.

Se hallaba sola en el laboratorio dándole mil vueltas al discurso que estaba escribiendo. Estaba tan compenetrada con eso, que ni siquiera había notado que el horario de cierre de la escuela ya estaba cerca.

Un individuo ingresó al laboratorio, pero lejos de ser alguien del personal que le anunciara el inminente cierre, se trataba de alguien cuya presencia inconscientemente había anhelado ver. Aunque no de esa forma.

El individuo se frenó en seco unos segundos. Al parecer, tampoco esperaba verla.

—Sherlock...

—Molly —le saludó el joven totalmente inexpresivo. —Solo vine a retirar unas muestras que me dejé aquí.

La joven solo asintió y le observó con detenimiento durante todo el tiempo en que su compañero buscaba aquellas muestras.

Estaba diferente. No solo por el hecho de que estaba más pálido de lo común, o más delgado. Sino que estaba como apagado. Para Molly, y a pesar de la antipatía del chico, Sherlock siempre irradiaba energía. A donde fuera, era energía pura, atento a cada detalle y listo para decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Era impredecible.

Pero ese Sherlock que se encontraba allí encorvado buscando sus muestras en el armario del laboratorio, no era el Sherlock que conocía.

—Podría concentrarme más en mi búsqueda si solo dejaras de observarme —dijo el chico con un tono mordaz, sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirar a su compañera. —¿Acaso estás buscando que adule tu nueva apariencia física como lo hizo la mitad de los alumnos de esta escuela?

La joven parpadeó incrédula ante la repentina agresión del otro.

—¿Qué? No necesito que me adules ni me digas nada —le contestó con el mismo tono.

—Oh, sí que lo necesitas. Necesitas que la gente avale tu cambio, no solo por tu nueva y ocurrente faceta política, sino porque nunca nadie te ha adulado ni felicitado por algo antes. Tienes unas ansias tremendas de ser aceptada, respetada, basándote en la patética e ingenua creencia de que con una buena apariencia evitaras que te pisen y te pasen por encima, pues adivina qué, un poco de maquillaje y un peinado nuevo no te ayudará a cambiar nada. No te aceptarán, y van a seguir pisándote y pisándote todo lo que se les antoje. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —intervino Mary, quien regresaba al laboratorio. —¡No le hables así!

—Oh, tú. La que convirtió el laboratorio en un búnker de campaña —le dijo con autosuficiencia y tomó uno de los panfletos de campaña que repartían. —Si viniste a este lugar buscando hacer justicia, viniste al lugar equivocado. No va a funcionar, Mary Morstan. No le ganarás. Nunca.

—¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡¡¿Por qué eres tan malo?!!—soltó Molly con brusquedad, y un silencio abrumador invadió el ambiente.

Sherlock le miró casi atónito. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba subir así el tono de voz.

Sin emitir ni una palabra en respuesta, el joven detective tomó sus cosas y se fue, tan rápido como había entrado.

***

—Molly, no le hagas caso —decía Mary a su compañera, con intención de calmarle. Era evidente que estaba afectada por la situación de hacía un rato con Sherlock.

—Es que... Es cierto. No lograré nada con solo cambiar mi apariencia... Yo necesito cambiar quien soy, internamente...

La joven de cabello rubio se le paró en frente y le miró con seriedad.

—Estás cambiando —le reveló con una sonrisa. —La Molly que yo conocí aquella vez cuando Janine le quitó su lugar, esa Molly nunca le habría gritado a Sherlock de esa forma. Esa Molly nunca se habría animado a ser vicepresidente conmigo. Nunca se habría animado a dar un discurso frente a toda la escuela. Estás cambiando. Es un proceso, pero lo lograrás. Y no tiene nada de malo que te adulen por tu apariencia. La belleza es un valor apreciable, tan apreciable como el intelecto. Tú estás bien, perfectamente bien. No dejes que nadie te desanime, ni siquiera ese chico, por más aprecio que le tengas.

Molly le miró conmovida por sus palabras y le sonrió ampliamente.

Las chicas caminaron juntas hasta la salida del establecimiento. Un auto se detuvo para buscar a Molly y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acerque? —le preguntó la joven Hooper antes de subir al vehículo.

—No, está bien. Prefiero caminar —le contestó sonriente.

Mary observó en silencio como el auto se marchaba de la escuela. La noche le parecía perfecta para caminar, pues como nunca el cielo estaba despejado.

Los alrededores de la escuela lucían totalmente desolados a esa hora, por lo que la joven se dispuso a empezar su solitaria caminata de regreso.

Eran esos momentos de solitud en que Mary encontraba una relativa paz. Con la mudanza, la nueva escuela, la separación de sus padres, la novia de su padre, la vida de Mary se había vuelto una constante revolución este año. Y con las elecciones, todo se volvía agitado y a la vez estresante.

Sin embargo, Mary nunca bajaba la guardia. Sabía la situación en la que estaba, sabía en lo que se había metido.

La joven notó que un sujeto venía siguiéndola, probablemente desde que se despidiera de Molly. La chica apuró el paso para atravesar velozmente el desolado campus de Strand. Una vez que lo hiciera, seguramente encontraría alguna tienda y se metería allí. Eso haría.

Agarró su bolso instintivamente y con fuerza.

Lo que no notó, fue al sujeto que se aproximaba desde el frente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mary se hallaba rodeada de los dos sujetos con los rostros cubiertos. Con una velocidad inusitada, uno de ellos amagó con quitarle el bolso, pero la chica lo sostuvo con fuerza y no se desprendió de él ni un centímetro.

—¡¡Dame el bolso!! —le ordenó el sujeto.

—¡¡¡AYUDA!!! —alcanzó a gritar la joven, ganándose un puñetazo del hombre justo en el labio y acabando bruscamente en el suelo.

De repente una confusa situación se desenvolvió frente a los ojos de Mary. Los delincuentes parecieron ver que alguien se acercaba.

—¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Ustedes!! —dijo el otro individuo, y los delincuentes abandonaron repentinamente el asalto, marchándose de allí tan rápido como pudieron. Nuevamente, el campus se hallaba desolado, aunque ahora la joven se encontraba en compañía de su aparente salvador.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo donde había sido empujada. Mary aún estaba shockeada por el incidente, pero luego de unos segundos, reconoció a su salvador.

John Watson.

—Estoy bien... Gracias... —murmuró la joven para tranquilizarle.

John levantó el rostro de Mary y observó su sangrienta comisura.

—Ven aquí —le indicó y ambos se ubicaron en uno de los bancos del extenso campus. Mary observaba en silencio como John sacaba un botiquín de su bolso de entrenamiento y se disponía a tratar su herida.

—La seguridad de este lugar parece ser una mierda. No sé cómo hicieron para entrar estos tipos —se preguntaba el rubio mientras trabajaba en curar a su compañera.

Mary le observó impávida. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo.

—Eran alumnos, John —le contestó de repente cuando el otro ya hubiera terminado de tratar su labio herido. El capitán del equipo le observó confundido. —Mejor dicho, lacayos de Anderson, o de Moran. Eso explica cómo entraron, y porqué se espantaron al verte a ti. Querían esto —le decía mientras levantaba su bolso. —Aquí tengo las pruebas del desvío de fondos que presentaré en el debate.

El chico solo se mantuvo en silencio, sin sorprenderse mucho por aquella revelación.

—¿Te lastimaste el codo?—dijo John, queriéndole cambiar el tema sutilmente. La joven se miró aquella parte del brazo y notó el raspón ya sangrando. El capitán del equipo se dispuso a desinfectar esa herida también.

—No deberías andar sola en la calle. ¿Acaso no vienen a buscarte? —volvió a hablar el rugbier para romper el tenso silencio entre ambos.

—No, sinceramente prefiero caminar. La noche está perfecta para ello —le contestó la joven. —Además, si necesitara un transporte, usaría el autobús.

—Wow, eres la primera persona aquí que le escucho decir eso —sonrió el capitán en respuesta. —Todos aquí preferirían mil veces a sus choferes y sus autos lujosos.

—Caminar, mezclarse con la gente, es más divertido —le sonrió igualmente.

—Bueno, si es así, creo que sería más seguro si tomaras el autobús —le dijo el rugbier y le indicó cual de ellos podría llevarle hasta su casa. Se ofreció asimismo a acompañarle a esperar el bus.

—Creo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy bueno. Siento que te caí fatal —habló Mary luego de un rato en que se habían mantenido en silencio. —Seguro pensaste que era una entrometida.

—Sí, lo pensé —respondió el joven con una risa —Pero está todo bien. No me caes mal —dijo aquello último casi en un susurro.

La joven le observó un rato sin que el otro lo notara.

Pensó en decirle que había visto a Sherlock hace tan solo un rato, pero descartó la idea.

—Sinceramente, también pensé que me odiabas por todas las cosas que digo de Moran —confesó Mary. —Por eso... también me extrañó que me ayudaras ahora...

El semblante del otro chico se oscureció un poco.

—Ustedes nos juzgan a todos por igual, solo por esta chaqueta que llevamos, y ¿sabes qué? No es así, no somos todos iguales. Soy amigo de Sebastián, pero no soy su matón ni su lacayo. No tengo ninguna responsabilidad por él o por los líos en los que se meta. Tampoco me interesan.

Mary se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sin saber si aquella confesión le aliviaba o no.

—¿Sherlock te juzgó también?

La mención de ese nombre le causó al rugbier una puntada en el pecho. El acierto de su pregunta, también lo hizo.

—Algo así...

—¿No has hablado con él? —decidió preguntarle la chica.

—No, aun no —suspiró el capitán. —Debe seguir enojado conmigo, pero sé por qué. Digamos que... Dije algo que no debía y la cagué.

—Creo que... no deberías torturarte tanto por eso —le aconsejó Mary con cuidado de no sonar como una entrometida otra vez.

—Nah, no lo hago —mintió el joven con una sonrisa. La verdad era que la culpa no le dejaba dormir.

Un par de luces que se asomaba por la calle les anunció que el autobús estaba llegando.

—Bueno, creo que es ese, ¿no? —dijo Mary para despedirse del otro. —Gracias por ayudarme.

John solamente le sonrió en respuesta. Pero cuando su compañera estaba apunto de subir al autobús, le tomó del brazo para decirle una última cosa.

—No vuelvas a andar sola otra vez.

Mary se le quedó mirando y asintió con determinación.


	19. Chapter 19

La concentración de los convocados para la Selección se llevaría a cabo en la Universidad de Oxford, más precisamente, en las instalaciones del equipo universitario de allí. John estaba tan ansioso que no había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

Si bien la convocatoria no significaba que integraría oficialmente la selección, era un paso enorme. John Watson existía para la Selección Nacional, y podría ser llamado en cualquier momento.

No podía creer que él era parte de ese grupo de estrellas que los consideraba la Selección. Todos los chicos que estaban allí con él subiendo al autobús eran prácticamente los mejores del país. Conocía a varios de ellos por partidos jugados con sus respectivos equipos.

Sin embargo, a uno de ellos lo conocía muy bien. De hecho, habían jugado para el mismo bando desde prácticamente niños: James Sholto.

El chico no le miraba pero John sabía perfectamente que había notado su presencia. Ambos habían sido compañeros de equipo en la anterior escuela de John, antes de que ganara su beca y se trasladara a Strand. Pero no habían quedado en buenos términos.

—John, es hora de subir —le anunció su compañero Wilkes, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

El viaje había sido corto, pues no era mucha la distancia que los separaba de la ciudad de Oxford. A pesar de la cercanía, John nunca había estado allí, por lo que miraba maravillado desde la ventana los bellos y antiguos edificios que se extendían frente a él.

El autobús los llevó directo a las residencias donde se alojarían los siguientes siete días. Serían días de puro entrenamiento e intensa actividad.

John observaba las hermosas instalaciones que le rodeaban y sonrió. No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado y lo mucho por lo que había pasado. Todo el entrenamiento de estos años había valido la pena. Todo el esfuerzo y dedicación a ese deporte que no solo le gustaba sino que le había salvado tantas veces de las tragedias de su vida, tuvieron un resultado, un premio.

Hasta ahora, toda la emoción que tenía le había impedido pensar en sus compañeros de Strand, especialmente en Sherlock. Le habría encantado estar en buenos términos con él y enviarle fotos de cada cosa que veía y le llamaba la atención, solo para ganarse alguna explicación innecesariamente extensa por parte de su compañero, o algo asociado con algún asesinato que al excéntrico joven le recordara dicha foto.

Lo cierto es que también se perdería el debate entre Mary y Molly contra Anderson por la presidencia del Comité. Aunque más que curiosidad por lo que sucedería ese día, era preocupación lo que sentía. No solo Mary estaba en peligro sino Molly también. No supo si aquella indirecta que le tirara a Moran el día anterior a irse, acerca de "no hacer cosas de las que vas a arrepentirte" le serviría para protegerlas, pero es todo lo que podía hacer.

Se encontró nuevamente pensando en su amigo Sherlock, si es que aún podrían llamarse amigos. Si hubieran seguido en buenos términos, las cosas serían tan distintas. Estaba seguro que Mary y Sherlock se llevarían estupendo, pues para John esos chicos tenían personalidades muy parecidas y a su amigo eso le encantaría. Incluso le habría gustado ver si Sherlock participaría de las elecciones junto a las chicas, ayudándoles con la campaña. Incluso John les ayudaría ene sa situación, pues el rubio sentía que seguiría a su amigo a donde fuera. Era una alterna realidad donde John no había sido tan estúpido como para beber tanto y delatar a su amigo en frente de sus principales enemigos. Una realidad donde él y su amigo seguirían hablando, riendo por las excentricidades de aquel chico, saliendo juntos a buscar pistas de asesinatos olvidados.

Volvió a concentrarse en su situación actual antes de que otros pensamientos le invadieran.

***

El auditorio principal estaba repleto, como nunca antes lo había estado. Todos estaban expectantes de aquello que los distintos candidatos tenían para ofrecerles.

Eran un total de cuatro listas las que se presentaban. Pero la mayor cantidad de simpatizantes se concentraba en la de Mary y Anderson.

Afortunadamente las chicas no tuvieron que lidiar con matones ni tipos que las siguieran sospechosamente. En primer lugar porque Mary era alguien que nos e quedaría callada ante tal hecho y lo denunció públicamente. Pero también siguió las recomendaciones de John, y nunca estaba sola ni se movía sola a ningún lado. Asimismo Molly, quien aprovechó la inusitada compañía de sus nuevos admiradores para repeler la amenaza de los rivales.

Las chicas se hallaban en silencio, expectantes del llamado que les hicieran para salir al escenario. Molly miraba de reojo al estrado donde hablaría en unos minutos y sintió como su piel se erizaba.

—Estás preciosa —le aduló Mary segundos antes de que las llamaran para subir al escenario.

Los aplausos del auditorio se hicieron escuchar y la dupla de chicas se dispuso a saludar al alumnado. Se mostraron tan sonrientes y simpáticas como lo habían hecho las últimas semanas.

Como candidata a presidenta, fue Mary quien se paró en el estrado en primer lugar dispuesta a emitir el ansiado discurso.

Molly admiró la soltura y seguridad con la que su compañera se presentaba.

—Compañeros, es un honor para mí estar aquí hoy. A muchos de ustedes los he terminado de conocer estas últimas semanas. Como todos saben, ingresé apenas este año, pero eso no me priva de mi derecho a presentarme en esta ocasión ni tampoco me resta legitimidad, como muchos me han dicho para intentar disuadirme. Esos mismos que quisieron disuadirme con violencia, llegando a perseguirnos a mí y a mi compañera dentro y fuera de esta institución, e incluso llegando a golpearme para intimidarme, como bien he denunciado ante las autoridades de esta institución —decía la joven ante una audiencia que la escuchaba en absoluto silencio. —El ser nueva no me ha impedido ver los atropellos que se cometen día a día en esta escuela. Lo que me sucedió a mi no es algo nuevo. Es como se maneja el grupo de Sebastián Moran y sus amigos, que vio amenazado su impune sistema de violencia y quiso doblegarme. Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿qué interés tendría Moran en estas elecciones? Algo ya les he adelantado durante la campaña.

Molly observaba atenta la reacción de la audiencia. Asimismo buscaba a Moran entre ellos pero no podía ubicarlo.

—La Gran Mafia del Comité, la he llamado —continuó la joven Morstan y con una seña hizo que unas imágenes se proyectaran para la audiencia. —Lo que ven aquí son las partidas del presupuesto que maneja el comité. Es decir, para qué diablos usan la plata que el colegio les da. Hay una en particular que se llama "eventos varios", como vemos, una gran cantidad de dinero se va allí. El destino del dinero del comité debe ser público para cualquier alumno que desee conocerlo, eso establece el Reglamento de Alumnos de esta institución. Cuando quise ejercer este derecho, tuve que amenazar al actual presidente con iniciar acciones legales para que me diera acceso a las partidas. Al ver esto, le exigí que me explicara qué eventos exactamente eran estos "eventos varios" y el presidente se negó rotundamente a darme más detalles y sin ningún fundamento. Pero lo que no sabe el presidente es que con estos datos me bastan para descubrirlo todo. Solo observen las fechas de los gastos, son sospechosamente coincidentes con las fiestas que ha hecho Moran, las que jocosamente presume en sus redes sociales.

Se escuchaba como la audiencia se asombraba con la información y empezaba a susurrar por lo bajo.

—Y seguramente se preguntaran ¿para qué rayos usa el dinero de esta escuela para sus fiestas si es multimillonario? Fácil, Sebastian Moran no va a usar su dinero, de sus cuentas bancarias, de sus depósitos o de las tarjetas de crédito que su papi controla para comprar drogas sintéticas cuyo consumo es ilegal en nuestro país. Necesita un recurso externo que no deje rastros que le comprometan, y qué mejor que saquear el colegio que él mismo ya controla. Porque eso hace, controla todo, los controla a todos ustedes, y mucho peor, se burla usando el dinero de ustedes.

Mary continuó con las principales propuestas que tenían y puso en evidencia las demás flaquezas de la actual gestión, ante una audiencia que la escuchaba con atención y seriedad. Para finalizar, apeló nuevamente a la violencia que generaba Moran y que apañaba Anderson.

—Según el reglamento de esta institución, una de las funciones principales del Comité es defender los derechos de todos sus alumnos. ¿Dónde estuvo el comité cuando me golpearon aquí afuera en el campus? ¿O donde estuvo cuando alguno de ustedes fue golpeado e insultado por alguno de los miembros del equipo de rugby? ¿Dónde estuvo cuando acusaron a Moran de violador, cuando un miembro de su mismísimo equipo declaró haberlo visto en situaciones de abuso sexual y violencia contra alumnas y ex alumnas de este colegio? Ojalá reflexionen sobre estas cuestiones, y elijan sabiamente a la hora de votar.

La audiencia despidió con un eufórico aplauso a la flamante candidata y fue el turno de Molly para pararse en el estrado. Un silencio absoluto reinó el salón, que no hizo más que empeorar el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Molly Hooper y soy candidata a vicepresidente del Comité Estudiantil por la Lista Azul. Quizás muchos tampoco me conocen, pero no porque sea nueva, de hecho, he sido alumna de esta escuela desde hace años. Soy una chica muy tímida, me cuesta abrirme a otras personas o socializar. Pero soy como todos ustedes, tengo amores, disgustos, sueños y metas que quisiera cumplir en mi vida. Y a pesar de ser exactamente como cada uno de ustedes, mi vida en esta escuela es difícil, ha sido difícil desde hace tiempo. A diferencia de mi compañera, no han llegado a golpearme o hacerme algún daño físico, pero me han hecho un daño igual de grave: un daño psicológico, con el cual vivo día a día. Hablo del daño que seguramente muchos de ustedes también sufren. Día a día, a todos lados a donde voy, escucho insultos, son apenas susurros, pero insultos al fin, por parte de los miembros del equipo. Día a día, se me insulta y se me descalifica por quien soy, por cómo me visto, por como uso mi cabello, por las cosas que me gustan o simplemente por ser un poco más inteligente que ellos. Todo lo que hago les es objeto de burla y molestia. Y estoy harta de eso. Estoy harta de ser desplazada e ignorada y hasta insultada por órdenes de este grupo de gente.

Y como si eso no fuese poco, soy también una viva muestra de lo que pasa cuando no eres del bando de Moran y lo demuestras. Yo misma sufrí las consecuencias de ello cuando el año pasado quise inscribirme para el Certamen Nacional de Literatura y representar a Strand allí, para lo cual necesitaba el aval del Comité. Anderson me lo negó a dármelo sin ningún fundamento y allí en ese momento, estaba Carl Powers. ¿Saben qué me dijo? "A Sebastián no le gustó lo que le hiciste a Janine el otro día". Yo la había sorprendido copiando en un examen y se lo dije al profesor. ¿Acaso tenía que aguantarme que pasara el examen sin siquiera haber estudiado, sin estudiar todo lo que yo estudié? Es injusto. Lo que ellos hacen es injusto. Es como dijo Mary, ellos controlan todo, te obligan a estar de su lado, a ser complacientes, a callar, a aguantarles todo lo que ellos quieran hacer. Pero eso debe terminar, la violencia debe terminar, el bullying debe terminar. Y no vamos a terminarlo asistiendo a las charlas que el colegio nos impone asistir. La forma de acabarlo es quitándole el poder a quienes creen tenerlo y hacernos respetar. Invito a todos aquellos que se han sentido ultrajados y violentados por Moran y su grupo a que nos voten y nos ayuden a terminar con esto de una vez.

Molly observó anonadada como la audiencia le aplaudía eufórica. Sonrió y se reunió con su compañera fuera del escenario. Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Lo hiciste genial allá arriba. Estoy orgullosa de ti —le felicitó Mary.

Las chicas se distendieron un poco, pues lo peor ya había pasado, si se quiere. Ahora solo les quedaría escuchar el discurso de Anderson, al cual mucho temor no le tenían, pues el chico no era muy hábil con la palabra, ni muy simpático.

Sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que quien subía al estrado para hablar no era aquel joven, sino el mismísimo Sebastián Moran.

Aquello también sorprendió al auditorio, que empezaba a cuchichear por la presencia del rugbier en el estrado. Luego, el silencio absoluto reinó para permitirle hablar.

Mary y Molly miraban la escena con confusión y enojo. Se suponía que en el debate solo hablarían los candidatos, y las chicas contaban con el poco rapor que Anderson tenía con el público en general. Pero que Sebastian Moran hablara era algo totalmente distinto e inesperado. Podría definir a muchos votantes.

El joven rugbier hablaba con una elocuencia y seguridad que hizo enfurecer a Mary.

—Bueno, seguro les parece extraño que yo esté aquí ahora. Yo no soy candidato a nada. Soy simplemente un chico con derecho a expresarse luego de tantas cosas que se han dicho sobre mí y sobre mis amigos estos últimos meses. Nos han tratado de violentos, golpeadores, pedófilos, drogadictos, abusadores, violadores, prácticamente nos han injuriado de mil formas, y sin ninguna prueba en absoluto. Solo se basaron en unas confesiones totalmente anónimas, desde una cuenta también totalmente anónima. El anonimato es sin duda la forma más cobarde de acusar a alguien, y la más impune también. ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si de un día para el otro los acusaran de un crimen sin ninguna prueba? Se sentirían impotentes, furiosos por no poder demostrar lo contrario. Se sentirían pésimo porque ni siquiera saben quién los acusó. Solo saben que un buen día, a un puñado de cobardes anónimos se les ocurrió humillarlos y dañarlos de esa forma.

Pero hoy vengo ante ustedes a esclarecer todo —anunció el subcapitán con una sensatez que penetraba en las mentes de los allí presentes. —Todo, absolutamente todo, es mentira. El mismo creador de la cuenta de Strand lo ha confesado, hoy, ante las autoridades de esta institución... Exacto, gente. La persona detrás de esta cuenta ha sido localizada. Y esa persona es Sherlock Holmes.

La revelación causó revuelo en la audiencia.

El rostro de Molly se empalideció con la sola mención de ese nombre. La reacción de Mary fue similar.

—Todos sabemos quién es Sherlock, todos sabemos cómo es y la poca... credibilidad que tienen sus acciones... Nunca olvidemos como acosaba a Victor Trevor y cómo difamó a la escuela luego de ello —continuó el rugbier. —El día de hoy, hace solo unas horas, Sherlock se presentó ante las autoridades del colegio y lo confesó. Confesó no solo estar detrás de la cuenta sino también haber inventado todo, absolutamente todo. Confesó asimismo haber filtrado preguntas de exámenes, que como muchos ya sabían, se divulgaban a través de esa cuenta de Instagram que luego se dedicó a difamarme. Con todo esto, las autoridades han tomado cartas en el asunto y han decidido expulsar a Sherlock Holmes de esta institución.

Molly sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Con eso dicho, solo me queda hablar de otra cosa. Sé que en el pasado, mis amigos y yo hemos tenido actitudes violentas con alguno de ustedes. Éramos más chicos y éramos estúpidos, qué decirles —confesó, amenizando el ambiente y ganándose la risa de un par de presentes. —Pero ya enserio, quiero en este acto pedir sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que se hayan visto agraviados por mi o por alguno de mis amigos. Voy a hacerme plenamente cargo de mis acciones, reconociendo la gravedad de las mismas y asegurándome que estas cosas no vuelvan a ocurrir. De hecho, John Watson y yo hemos asumido este compromiso desde que él llegara aquí.

Pero no me haré cargo de cosas que no me corresponden. Es fácil señalar a alguien porque todos lo hacen, señalar a alguien por defecto como el culpable de las desgracias de uno. Molly Hooper, siento de corazón si alguna vez te hicimos sentir mal, pero no tengo la culpa de que no logres integrarte. Yo no te obligo a encerrarte en el laboratorio o en la biblioteca a leer libros. Creo que ustedes también tienen que poner de su parte si quieren sentirse integrados, ¿no? Tampoco tengo la culpa de que te hayan rechazado para ese Certamen de Literatura. Tengo entendido que tu solicitud fue rechazada porque tu relato era insuficiente y defectuoso, tal cual lo expresó nuestro profesor de literatura aquí presente que leyó lo que escribiste, a pedido del Comité, para evaluar tu petición.

El susodicho profesor confirmó aquello asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. La audiencia volvió a reaccionar. Risas, cuchicheos, ruidos. Molly sentía nauseas. Mary posó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Eso es mentira... Absolutamente mentira... —susurró absorta Molly. Ese profesor nunca había leído su relato.

—Lo sé... —le respondió su compañera de lista. _Él planeó todo esto..._

—Tampoco me haré cargo de los hechos de violencia relatados por Mary Morstan. Porque, vamos ¿ahora tengo secuaces que golpean a mis compañeros? Me parece que la compañera debería dejar de ver tanta televisión —prosiguió el chico y la audiencia empezó a reír. —No tengo matones, ni secuaces, ni tengo un cartel de droga ni tengo grabaciones de ustedes , ni nada de lo que se comenta. No tengo una mafia gente, no soy el maldito Padrino. Solo soy un chico, como todos ustedes, que está tratando de cambiar y redimirse por sus acciones del pasado.

Dicho eso, solo me queda pedirles que escuchen atentamente el discurso de nuestro buen amigo Anderson, que se ha hecho cargo del Comité por dos años y lo ha hecho de forma impecable. Quizás no sea el más amigable ni agradable, pero es el chico más responsable y trabajador que conozco. Gracias a todos por escucharme.

La audiencia despidió a Sebastián con otro eufórico aplauso. Mary observó esa reacción.

La elección sería complicada.

***

El día de hoy les había dejado exhaustos. Habían seguido el riguroso entrenamiento e interminables partidos desde la primera hora en la mañana hasta llegada la hora de la cena.

Era el penúltimo día del campamento para John, y la emoción que había sentido desde el primer día seguía allí presente. A pesar del cansancio con el que se acostaba cada noche, el entusiasmo que tenía le impedía ver aquello como un sufrimiento.

Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su compañero Wilkes.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó John a su compañero de equipo cuando le observó cambiándose y empacando algunas cosas en su mochila. —Ya nos llamaron a cenar.

—Sí, esa asquerosa comida "saludable" que nos dan —le contestó el chico. —Nos vamos con los chicos de Westminster a comer unas buenas hamburguesas, y a tomar algunas cervezas. ¿No quieres ir?

El rubio rechazó la oferta, sin antes advertirle a su compañero sobre las consecuencias de abandonar la concentración, lo cual estaba prohibido. El chico hizo oídos sordos a lo que le dijo y partió sin más en busca de la preciada cena.

John sintió un deja vú, pero esta vez no le acompañaría a escaparse. Ese era un riesgo que solo correría por Sherlock Holmes.

Así, el capitán del equipo se dirigió tranquilamente al amplio salón donde les servían la cena. Muchos ya se hallaban en las mesas, sentados en grupo, salvo uno de ellos.

Su ex compañero James Sholto se hallaba como de costumbre, desde el primer día que comenzara la concentración. Solo.

A John no le extrañaba aquello, pues James siempre había sido alguien solitario y poco sociable. Su inmenso porte y su cara que parecía no emocionarse por nada, tampoco le ayudaban mucho.

John tomó su ración y se acercó cuidadosamente al chico, sentándose a su lado. Sholto apenas se inmutó por la presencia de su ex compañero.

—James, tanto tiempo... —rompió el hielo el capitán. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Bien. No clasificamos para ningún torneo pero bien —le contestó el otro sin mirarle. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal Strand?

—Es muy... diferente —confesó el rubio. —La gente es diferente.

—Pero tienen un buen equipo —dijo Sholto con el tono monótono que le caracterizaba.

—Eso sí, los chicos son muy buenos. Hemos mejorado mucho estos últimos meses.

—Tú mejoraste mucho, John Watson —confesó el grandulón, mirándole fijamente. John le sonrió amigable, en agradecimiento por el cumplido.

—Tú también, James. Cuando tacleaste al nueve de Harrow en el partido de hoy, fue genial. Tu velocidad es impresionante.

Sholto también le sonrió levemente en agradecimiento.

Los chicos comieron su ración en silencio hasta que John decidió romper nuevamente el hielo y hablar de lo que realmente le aquejaba.

—James, yo... Siento las cosas que te dije. Fui un imbécil.

Sholto le observó y su semblante pareció suavizarse. —Está bien, John. Tú eres un buen chico.

—No, no lo fui contigo, James. Yo te ofendí, y hasta quise que te fueras del equipo... Solo porque...

—Porque soy gay —le completó la frase el otro, sonriéndole a pesar de aquella revelación.

—Exacto. Fui un necio. Me enojé contigo solo porque te gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas. Una tremenda estupidez.

—Está bien, John, enserio. En aquel momento entendí tu enojo, como así también el de mis compañeros. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Hasta yo me "enojé" conmigo, por mucho tiempo.

John le miró algo consternado y culpable por haber tratado mal a su compañero en el pasado.

—Y... ¿cómo estás con el equipo ahora?

James tomó de su bebida y sopesó sus palabras.

—Desde que te fuiste, los chicos parecían no darle más vueltas al asunto. Parecía que solo te seguían a ti. Pero no dejaron de mostrarse... molestos conmigo. Higgins fue el único que me apoyó en el equipo, pero cuando se fue, todo empeoró.

—¿Higgins ya no es el entrenador? —le preguntó John con asombro y hasta con tristeza. Fue aquel entrenador el que le llevó al hospital, ese fatídico día en que su madre falleciera. Él le había consolado en muchas oportunidades.

—No, decía que quería retirarse... Pero sé que era porque no nos estaba yendo bien, y eso era frustrante —relató Sholto con cierta melancolía. —En fin, ahora tenemos a otro tipo. Él si se tomó mi sexualidad como un insulto, y me puso en la banca por un tiempo considerable. Hasta que tuvo que hacerme jugar porque se dio cuenta de lo bueno que era. Entrené mucho tiempo para demostrarle que podía hacer ganar al equipo, que podía ser un excelente jugador, más allá de mis gustos.

John sonrió orgulloso por su ex compañero de equipo. Los chicos hablaron de otras cosas luego, en un ambiente mucho más ameno que antes, un ambiente que unas simples disculpas eran capaces de generar.

Era hora de que cada uno volviera a sus habitaciones, cuando John retuvo a su compañero nuevamente en las afueras de la residencia.

—James, ¿puedo... preguntarte algo? —le cuestionó con cuidado John. Sholto se dispuso a escucharle. —¿Cómo... Cómo te diste cuenta que eras gay?

Los ojos del grandulón se abrieron francamente sorprendidos, siendo quizás la primera expresión relevante que su rostro demostrara en toda la estadía en Oxford.

—O sea... —volvió a hablar John, moviéndose algo nervioso. —No sé cómo decirlo... Tú... ¿Cómo supiste que ese chico te gustaba? ¿Era tu amigo verdad?

Sholto le miró dubitativo unos segundos y sopesó las palabras que diría en respuesta. —Supongo que fue algo... Gradual. Con el tiempo te das cuenta que lo que sientes por esa persona no es solo amistad... Lo más difícil es aceptarlo.

John reflexionó un poco sobre lo dicho. —¿Fue difícil para ti?

—Fue muy difícil. Crecemos con la idea de que las mujeres son lo único que nos van a atraer, crecemos con una idea muy fuerte de masculinidad asociado con ello... especialmente nosotros. Nuestro deporte nos obliga a sentirlo de esa forma. Entonces, cuando te sales de eso, no puedes creerlo. Piensas mucho en ti mismo, en si hay algo mal contigo. Luego piensas en lo que dirán los otros. Piensas mucho en las consecuencias. Es un riesgo muy grande.

El capitán de Strand pensó en las cosas que Sholto le había comentado hace un rato. El rechazo de su propio equipo de rugby, de su propio entrenador, incluso de su familia.

—Pero de eso se trata la vida, ¿no? De correr riesgos —continuó hablando Sholto, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que generó en John una extraña determinación.

***

Sherlock observaba inexpresivo el desolado pasillo que conectaba a la oficina del director, de la cual acababa de salir.

¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando acaban de expulsarte y tus padres ya vienen en camino? Nada, probablemente, solo esperar. Al menos, eso le habían ordenado que hiciera en ese pasillo.

¿Disculparse, quizás? A Sherlock no se le ocurría ningún motivo para hacerlo. Más bien, sentía que muchos le debían disculpas a él.

¿Buscar consuelo en algún amigo? ¿En quién sería? No confiaba en absolutamente nadie. Pero tampoco es que necesitara consuelo alguno. El hecho de la expulsión en sí, no le generaba ningún remordimiento.

Ignorando aquellas reflexiones, el joven detective decidió irse. Caminó con tranquilidad en dirección a la salida y atravesó el campus hasta llegar a la acera que conectaba la institución con la zona urbana de la ciudad.

¿Acaso tenía ganas de llorar? _Elimina esos pensamientos. Elimínalos._

De pronto, un auto que Sherlock alguna vez había visto se detuvo en frente de él. El conductor bajó el vidrio lentamente para dejar ver su rostro.

—¿Te llevo a algún lado? —le preguntó ese hombre que Sherlock conocía por el nombre de James Moriarty.

No era la primera vez que él merodeaba por allí. Ni la primera vez que le hacía esa propuesta. Sherlock la había rechazado una y otra vez. Le admiraba, pero no tenía ningún interés en compartir con aquel hombre algo más que las clases de ballet que el tipo maravillosamente le impartía.

Incluso antes de que se besaran aquella vez, Sherlock sabía lo que Moriarty quería de él. Sabía la intención detrás de esos halagos y cumplidos que le decía después de cada clase, las miradas y caricias disimuladas en el salón de baile.

No tenía ningún interés en él. Aun así, ¿acaso ello importaba? ¿Acaso algo le importaba a Sherlock?

El joven detective le miró detenidamente unos segundos. Manteniendo aquella inexpresión en su rostro, se dirigió a la puerta lateral de aquel auto e se subió sin remordimientos.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando John volvió de Oxford, las novedades le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Por un lado, la polémica victoria de Anderson en las elecciones del comité, y por el otro, la expulsión de su amigo Sherlock Holmes. Sin duda era esto último lo que le dejaba totalmente intranquilo, y sobretodo, mucho más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Intentó contactar a su viejo amigo pero este no le contestaba. Sabía que recibía y veía sus mensajes pero no había ninguna respuesta.

Todo le parecía extremadamente raro. Según lo que Sebastián le dijera, él no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver. Había sido el propio colegio quien había dictado la expulsión luego de que Sherlock confesara lisa y llanamente que él era quien manejaba la cuenta.

¿Por qué Sherlock haría eso? No tenía ningún sentido, pero era una pregunta que solo podía respondérsela el protagonista de todo este embrollo.

El capitán tardó varios días en tomar la decisión de visitar a los Holmes para hablar personalmente con el chico. No visitaba aquella casa desde ese anecdótico día que Sherlock se negara a darle clases de química y luego dedujera su vida entera con solo ver el puño de su campera. Había sido una situación rara para él, incómoda pero extrañamente atrayente. De algún modo, le había dado un sacudón a su monótona vida.

La mansión se mostraba igual de imponente que aquella vez, con ese vallado inmenso que servía de protección en el frente y la hermosa vegetación que parecía recién cuidada.

John llamó por el timbre un par de veces pero nadie contestaba. Su ansiedad no hacía más que crecer. Él quería zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible.

La verdad era que solo quería ver a Sherlock. Solo eso. Quería verle a los ojos, preguntarle cómo estaba. O simplemente verlo. No soportaba el hecho de que su amigo pareciera haberse borrado de su vida.

Pero aquella desolada mansión parecía obstaculizar sus deseos.

—¡Hey, John!

El rubio se dio vuelta ante el llamado. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la imagen de su emisor.

—¡Carlos! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿No hay nadie en casa? —le saludó el rugbier al chofer de la familia Holmes. Habían tenido el agrado de conocerse con motivo de la fiesta de cumpleaños que John le organizara a su amigo. Resultaba que Carlos vivía en Brixton, donde John trabajaba, así que se habían visto un par de veces más.

—No. Los Holmes se fueron a visitar a sus parientes en Sussex—le comentó el morocho de origen latino. —No volverán dentro de unos días.

John se decepcionó un poco por su mala suerte pero igualmente se mostró positivo.

—Qué lástima, ¿cuándo volverán? Solo quería hablar con Sherlock de algunas cosas...

El joven chofer se mostró extrañado por alguna razón que John desconocía.

—Eh, Sherlock ya no vive aquí, John... ¿No lo sabías?

—¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí? —respondió el rubio totalmente pasmado.

—Bueno... Digamos que tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus padres y decidió irse de la casa. O le expulsaron, ya no sé muy bien —le empezó a relatar el empleado algo dubitativo pero animoso de contar el chisme. —Lo que sí sé es que parece que llegaron a su límite. Sabes que ellos siempre están discutiendo con Sherlock, pero esta vez... Fue fuerte.

—P-pero ¿a dónde se fue? ¿Él está bien? —alcanzó a preguntar John, sin mucho tiempo para procesar esa novedad.

—Creo que sí... —se encogió de hombros el chofer. —Ayer llevé al Señor Mycroft a donde está viviendo, es un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad. Parece que no pudo convencerle de volver...

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo el rubio con tono firme. —¿Podrías decirme la dirección?

—¿Quieres que te lleve allí? No tengo problema —le sugirió animado el joven latino.

—¡Eso sería genial! —le sonrió el rugbier, seguidamente se mostró preocupado. —¿Seguro que puedes?

—Los Holmes me autorizan a usar los vehículos para alguna emergencia. Y esta parece una emergencia —le tranquilizó el chofer mientras ingresaban a un lujoso automóvil.

John tomó lugar en el asiento del acompañante y se pusieron en marcha. El rubio observaba nervioso el cambio de paisaje que significaba transitar desde las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad a los suburbios. John estaba acostumbrado a ver esas zonas, pero no las asociaba con su pudiente amigo.

Llegaron a un edificio cuya fachada exterior lucía bastante antigua y descuidada. Definitivamente nada igual a los suntuosos inmuebles del centro.

—Creo que está en el número 6, deberías checar —le informó Carlos y el rubio asintió conforme.

John le agradeció al chofer de los Holmes y descendió del vehículo. 

Se acercó dubitativo a la entrada del edificio y tocó el timbre del apartamento 6, sin ninguna respuesta del otro lado. Estuvo un rato pensando en qué podría hacer, incluso barajó la posibilidad de irse de allí, hasta que un sujeto ingresó al edificio. John le siguió por detrás sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los dos tomaron el estrecho elevador, que en colindancia con el edificio estaba igual de descuidado.

El sujeto que le acompañaba en silencio vestía una campera que parecía demasiado grande para él. O probablemente era de su talla, pero su extremada flacura le hacía ver inadecuada. Las ojeras, las zapatillas rotosas y el cabello desarreglado cooperaban a montar la mala pinta del tipo.

Justo antes de que John quisiera preguntarle si conocía a Sherlock, el sujeto habló primero, sobresaltando al rugbier.

—¿De cuál quieren? Tengo unas nuevas. Testeadas, súper seguras, de laboratorio.

John le miró extrañado e intentó ignorarle. Al ver que el sujeto le miraba hasta incomodarle.

—Creo que me confundes con alguien. No sé de qué hablas —le dijo John con su característica amabilidad.

—Eres del equipo de Strand, ¿no? Lo digo por tu chaqueta —le indicó el sujeto tomando de aquella prenda con torpeza, haciendo que John se alejara instintivamente. El ascensor llegaba al piso del mentado apartamento 6 y John descubrió que el sujeto también se bajaba allí. Siguieron caminando juntos hasta la puerta del apartamento 6 y John no hacía más que desesperarse.

—¿No quieres drogas pero vienes a mi apartamento? ¿Qué quieres? —le cuestionó el dealer mientras buscaba sus llaves, honestamente confundido.

—No te busco a ti —aclaró ya fastidiado el rubio —Busco a un chico, Sherlock Holmes, ¿Sabes en qué apartamento vive?

El tipo se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Sherlock...? ¡Ah! ¡Shezza! ¿Lo buscas a él? —dijo con una repentina sonrisa.

 _¿Shezza? Qué apodo más ridículo,_ pensó John. _¿Y desde cuándo dejaba que le pongan apodos?_ Demasiadas novedades.

—¡Él vive aquí conmigo! —le informó el dealer, señalando alegremente el apartamento que estaba abriendo.

_Efectivamente, demasiadas novedades._

—Creo que está en la cocina, pasa —le invitó el tipo a ingresar a la pequeña sala de estar que solo contaba con un sofá y un televisor incluso más pequeño que el que John tenía. El interior del departamento seguía la línea del edificio en general. Nada acogedor.

—Hey, Shezza, tienes visitas —decía el sujeto mientras ambos ingresaban en la cocina.

John sintió una puntada en su pecho. Allí estaba efectivamente, su viejo amigo Sherlock, apoyado en la mesada de la también pequeña y austera cocina. Estaba fumando, hasta que vio a John y su expresión se desfiguraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Desechó torpemente el cigarrillo.

Sherlock lucía distinto a la ultima vez que le viera detenidamente. Lucía más delgado, ojeroso, y sus rulos no se mostraban pomposos y radiantes como alguna vez John notara. Ahora eran unos mechones ondulados que caían sin gracia por el rostro del joven. Vestía una remera blanca que estaba manchada quien sabe con qué, y unos pantalones que seguro eran para dormir.

Lejos estaba aquel sujeto de parecerse al Sherlock que John conocía.

El sujeto que los introdujera dijo unas palabras que John ni se molestó en registrar y desapareció de la cocina, dejando a los viejos compañeros solos en un silencio demasiado incómodo.

—John —rompió el silencio el joven detective, saliendo su voz más carrasposa de lo que hubiera querido. —No sabía que vendrías.

—Estuve... fuera de la ciudad unos días —le contó el rubio, sin saber qué más decir.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sherlock.

—¿Lo dedujiste de algún modo? —le cuestionó John con una sonrisa cómplice, a la espera de una larga explicación al estilo de “Tus zapatillas tienen una mancha que resulta ser un tipo de barro de X color y consistencia que exclusivamente hay en Oxford”.

—No... Vi tus fotos en Instagram —le contestó con simpleza el otro, arruinando totalmente las expectativas del rugbier.

Nuevamente se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Sherlock estaba odiosamente callado y esquivo.

—No sabía que te habías mudado —habló el rubio. —Ahora vives con...

—Bill —completó la frase el otro. —Es agradable. Se la pasa la mitad del día drogado y la otra vendiendo la misma droga que consume. No me molesta en absoluto.

John intentó no mostrarse tan pesimista, pero le costaba.

—¿A qué viniste, John? —le preguntó finalmente Sherlock, demasiado directo y apático para su gusto.

—Siento lo que hice. Siento haberte delatado. Estaba demasiado borracho para pensar en lo que hacía, y siento otras cosas que te dije y te hayan ofendido. Siento haberme alejado también y no haberte apoyado antes, yo... No sabía qué hacer —logró contestar John.

Para alguien tan reservado como John, confesar de esa forma lo que sentía había sido un tremendo esfuerzo de su parte.

Sherlock le miró a los ojos por primera vez en el día, solo por un segundo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo sientes...? —le retrucó el otro joven, desviando su mirada otra vez. —No tiene sentido, no deberías sentirte mal. Todo ha mejorado desde entonces ¿No lo ves?

John pestañeó confundido. Sherlock le hablaba como si le estuviera diciendo una obviedad.

—Gracias a lo que hiciste, conseguí todo lo que siempre quise. Libertad... Paz y tranquilidad... —volvió a hablar el chico con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. —Me libré de mis padres, de mi hermano y de esa odiosa escuela en la cual no soportaba estar. Con o sin tu intervención, esto es lo que siempre había planeado hacer. Tú solo... aceleraste el proceso.

Si acaso esas palabras pretendían servir de consuelo a John, fallaron rotundamente.

—John... Estoy bien. No tienes que sentirte mal —le dijo Sherlock tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. En realidad, quería acabar con esa conversación que le estaba incomodando demasiado.

—Entonces... ¿Planeas cambiarte de escuela? —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir al rubio, reacio a acabar la conversación con su viejo amigo.

—Para nada. No planeo ir a una escuela en absoluto. No por ahora, al menos —le contestó demasiado tranquilo. John no hizo más que alarmarse. —Conseguí una beca para el American Ballet Theater, de Estados Unidos. No sé por cuanto será, un año supongo. Si me contratan para integrar el cuerpo de baile, sería genial.

—Me alegro por ti... —le dijo el rubio con la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer dentro de su desánimo total. —Entonces... ¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó John intentando ocultar su mal humor.

—Nos vamos después de año nuevo —le anunció entusiasmado.

—¿Nos vamos...? —repitió el rubio.

—Sí, Jim y yo. De hecho, él me gerenció la beca.

—¿...Jim? ¿Tu profesor? —recordó John con otra leve punzada en su pecho. Sherlock seguía en contacto con ese tipo después de todo. _Incluso le llama por su nombre._

—Sí, me consiguió una beca exclusiva, con todos los gastos cubiertos —le dijo con orgullo. —Cree que mi talento sería mejor apreciado allá.

 _Solo quiere que estés con él, idiota..._ pensó el rubio.

—¿Acaso no aprecian tu talento aquí? —le siguió conversando John, intentando sonar amigable y no amargado.

—Se va a estancar aquí, Johnny.

John se dio vuelta de repente ante esa nueva voz que entraba en el cuarto. _¿Cuántas personas más hay en este departamento de mierda?_

Como si lo hubieran invocado, era James Moriarty, quien le sonreía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era a quien menos esperaba encontrarse.

—Pero Sherlock ya entiende eso perfectamente... No necesita consejos de quienes no conocen mucho del tema —ironizó el profesor de baile mientras se acercaba a Sherlock seductoramente cual serpiente en el Edén.

—Te estabas tardando mucho. No sabía que tenías visitas... —se dirigió a su estudiante preferido. Este solo le sonrió en respuesta. John notó que el tipo vestía solo una camisa y unos boxers. No se necesitaba ser un gran detective para deducir de donde venía y qué estaban haciendo.

Y como si el día no se cansara de darle sorpresas a John, le honró con una nueva.

Moriarty tomó a su viejo amigo de la cintura con familiaridad y le besó en los labios. El joven estudiante le siguió el juego, abrazando a su profesor por el cuello y besándole con una sensualidad que hizo que John no supiera donde mirar.

—Bueno... Veo que sí estas bien... —decía tratando de ignorar la escena. —Si necesitas algo...

John se calló y se dio cuenta que su compañero ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a su pareja o lo que fuera ese tipo para él.

El capitán recogió lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más.

***

—Les agradezco por haber venido, chicos. ¡Prometo traerles algo de Brasil! —se despedía Mike Stanford de sus compañeros Molly, John y Mary, siendo las últimas palabras que le escucharan decir antes de que emprendiera su viaje.

Mike había accedido a un programa de voluntariado que involucraba viajar a Brasil por medio año a hacer obras de caridad en diversas escuelas del país. Los chicos se habían reunido en el aeropuerto de Heathrow para despedir al bonachón de Mike.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con los Stanford, los jóvenes decidieron que era hora de partir de allí. Cada uno seguía su rumbo, excepto John y Mary, quienes decidieron tomar el tren hacia la ciudad juntos.

—¿Acaso estoy en peligro? —le preguntó divertida Mary cuando John le anunció que le acompañaría.

—No, solo es una coincidencia que ambos tomemos el mismo tren —le respondió simpático el rubio.

Desde que John le “salvara” aquel día, ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos. A John le agradaba la compañía de esa joven.

Los dos tomaron asiento juntos y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

—Realmente admiro a Mike —rompió el silencio la joven Morstan. —Tener esa vocación de ayudar a niños en otro lado del mundo. Creo que nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

El rubio simplemente asintió en silencio, hasta que la joven habló nuevamente.

—John, ¿crees que soy una mala persona?

Al rugbier le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por no querer ayudar niños en el otro lado del mundo?

Mary rio genuinamente y negó con la cabeza. —Olvídalo...

John le miró con curiosidad. —¿Te sientes mal por haber perdido?

La chica volvió a reir. —No sé si mal. Pero sí me molesta.

—Escuché que Sebastián arruinó tus planes. Siento eso —le dijo con confianza el rubio y la joven suspiró.

—Sebastián siempre parece salirse con la suya, ¿no? —susurró con extrañeza la joven.

—Quizás tu teoría sobre la Mafia del Comité no era así. Me dijeron que Anderson presentó todas las pruebas a su favor ese día.

Mary suspiró al recordarlo. Seguido al discurso memorable de Sebastián, Anderson había presentado prolijamente toda la información relativa al destino de los fondos del comité. Era obvio que la elección estaba perdida para ella y Molly.

—No siempre tendrás la razón, Mary —le advirtió el rubio.

Mary le ignoró, no porque fuera caprichosa y no aceptara aquello, sino porque sabía que Sebastian había hecho trampa y había dicho mentiras ese día. La elección había sido un fraude total, pero convencer a John de eso sería como hablarle a una pared.

—¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Sebastián? Digo, él parece tener muchos “seguidores” pero no muchos “amigos” propiamente—le cuestionó la joven de repente.

—Bueno, fue prácticamente la primera persona en acercarse a mí cuando ingresé a Strand —relató el rugbier. —Uno de mis grandes temores antes de aceptar la beca, era el no encajar entre... bueno, ustedes, los niños ricos. Había escuchado que Strand era una de las escuelas más exclusivas y costosas del país. Sería difícil encajar allí, pensé, pero acepté igualmente. Era una buena oportunidad para progresar...

—¿Por qué te daba miedo? Tienes todo para caerle bien a la gente, eres amable, simpático, atlético, atractivo... Objetivamente hablando —aclaró inmediatamente, al notar que el rubio le sonría divertido.

—No todo es la apariencia. Con todo eso yo aún sentía que no era parte. De pronto, escuchaba conversaciones sobre viajes al exterior, meriendas con la realeza británica o fines de semana en casas de campo. El sistema de la escuela también fue algo nuevo para mi, o sea, venía de una escuela pública de los suburbios, diez veces más pequeña que Strand, donde me daban matemáticas y otras materias súper aburridas. Aquí me encontré con Astronomía, Pintura, Francés, clubes y campamentos de todo tipo. Incluso el uniforme, es lo más costoso que me he puesto en mi vida. En fin, los primeros días, antes de entrenar con el equipo, tenía mucha ansiedad. Nadie parecía notarme, o lo peor, lo hacían pero me ignoraban.   
Pero la cosa mejoró cuando conocí a Sebastián. Él me trató como si me conociera de toda la vida y me integró al equipo. Todos empezaron a notarme desde allí, y se hizo más fácil para mí adaptarme.

Mary le sonrió tras el final feliz de su relato. Algunas casitas típicamente londinenses se empezaban a ver, anunciando la llegada a la ciudad.

—¿Y Sherlock? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Porque él parece ser lo opuesto a Sebastián —le preguntó honestamente intrigada. A pesar del accidentado encuentro que tuviera con el joven detective, a Mary le caía bien, especialmente tras saber que era él quien manejaba la cuenta de StrandHacker y con ello había logrado hacerle la vida casi imposible a Sebastian Moran.

John se tomó unos segundos y sonrió nostálgico. Recordó fugazmente aquella noche de tormenta donde ambos se conocieran. Las discusiones, las reconciliaciones, Sherlock vistiendo esas ridículas gafas oscuras y siguiéndole hacia el bar donde trabajaba, el viaje a Exmoor, y sus entrañables salidas.

—Yo quería que él me ayudara a aprobar Química, porque es un genio en eso. Me costó acercarme a él, pues no es muy amigable que digamos —decía igual de nostálgico. —Él empezó a ayudarme y así nos hicimos más cercanos.

No iba a contarle toda la historia. Eso prefería guardárselo para sí como buenos recuerdos.

Mary le sonrió apenada. —Pensé que lo vería ahora. Creo que Mike también.

John solo suspiró. _Era obvio que no iba a venir._

—¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó la joven con preocupación. Hasta a ella le había tomado por sorpresa la expulsión del chico. Más bien, le había parecido injusta, y seguramente orquestada por Sebastián, lo que lo hacía más detestable.

—Sí... Me dijo que está bien. Y digamos que, me echó sutilmente de su apartamento —le dijo John con una risa avergonzada, recordando la escena del beso con el profesor.

Mary notó que estaban próximos a llegar a la estación Victoria, donde debían bajarse.

—No siempre vas a caerle bien a todo el mundo, John —le dijo la joven de repente, con el mismo tono que el rubio había usado para decirle aquel “No siempre tendrás la razón, Mary” de hace rato.

John se dio cuenta de eso y simplemente rio abatido. —Supongo que tienes razón.


	21. Chapter 21

_Me levanto deseando que esta vez no sea otra de esas pesadillas._

_!!!_

_¡¿Ese era John?!_

_¡Acaba de pasar por ese pasillo! ¡Debo verlo!_

_Pero por más que corro, no lo vuelvo a ver._

_Quizás el encierro me está haciendo mal._

****

Sherlock observaba los techos y ventanas de edificios vecinos que se extendían a través de la ventana de su nuevo cuarto. Un paisaje totalmente distinto al que solía vislumbrar a través del amplio ventanal de su anterior cuarto, en casa de sus padres.

Nunca solía estar tan quieto en sus noches de insomnio. Generalmente veía documentales de asesinos seriales, o investigaba cualquier cosa en internet, escribiendo y caminando de aquí para allá para calmar la ansiedad. Quizás era porque, en ese entonces, no conocía los efectos del tabaco.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana, el joven dio una última pitada antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado sin cigarrillos. Había tomado una estúpida decisión de comprar solo una caja para contenerse en su nuevo hábito y evitar la dependencia. Pero ahora se arrepentía de ello. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba cuidarse en algo?

Detestaba cuando no podía controlar su ansiedad mentalmente. Y con más razón, sabiendo que tendría un día muy importante mañana. El Festival de Talentos.

Era el bailarín principal, no podía cometer ningún error, pero para ello debía descansar. Se negó a tomar una pastilla para conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que fuera lo más eficiente. Aquella solía tener un fuerte efecto en él, por lo que no quería levantarse a las 12 del mediodía y luego salir a las 2 de la tarde hacia el teatro.

Tuvo que conformarse con acostarse e intentar conciliar sueño a la antigua. Le acechaba el temor de no rendir lo suficiente mañana.

 _Aunque, siempre está “eso”,_ pensó.

Su acercamiento con Moriarty, quien era la única persona con la que actualmente socializaba, le había permitido conocer la cocaína. El profesor le había contado como a veces la utilizaba a modo de energizante, en una dosis pequeña pero eficiente. Sherlock la había utilizado en un par de ensayos, y le había parecido fenomenal. Los efectos terminaban rápido, pero le servían. Incluso le habían disminuido la necesidad de comer y dormir, lo que según el joven le ayudaba. Aunque el temor asociado a los efectos adversos de su consumo siempre estaba.

El pensar en Moriarty le recordó su inminente ida a Estados Unidos. ¿Realmente quería irse? Él trataba de no sacar mucho el tema con su profesor, pero éste se empeñaba en hablar de ello, en recordarle trámites previos, en hablarle de los profesores de allá, de la vida americana, las giras mundiales que realizaba dicha compañía y las miles de bondades que podía ofrecerle tal experiencia.

Acceder a la beca claramente le beneficiaría en su formación como artista, como así también, le daría un respiro de esa ciudad que se había vuelto tan hostil para él. Pero también significaba estar a disposición de Jim Moriarty. El sujeto tenía un claro objetivo que Sherlock erróneamente subestimaba. 

Acceder a la beca significaba también que su futuro podría cambiar radicalmente, al menos por un tiempo. Moriarty tenía serias intenciones de hacerle ingresar al cuerpo estable de esa compañía, lo cual significaba que se dedicaría un par de años más al baile exclusivamente. Dejaría temporalmente de lado su objetivo de estudiar criminalística y química, sin antes terminar la escuela.

Pero, por otro lado. Todos le habían dado la espalda. Estaba literalmente solo. ¿Acaso tenía una razón para quedarse aparte sus estudios?

Intentó dejar de pensar en cosas que le intranquilizaban. Lejos de lograrlo, surgió en su mente la no requerida imagen de John Watson, apareciéndose sin su permiso en su palacio mental. _¡¡¡Sal de mi mente, maldito!!!_

Le exasperaba no saber qué hacer con John. Lo alejaba constantemente, muchas veces sin siquiera notarlo, y luego el arrepentimiento venía. Intentaba ignorar eso, superarlo mentalmente, como siempre lo había hecho con su prodigioso cerebro. No entendía su relación con ese chico, no sabía si lo quería cerca o lejos. Todos los días esos deseos cambiaban.

Era por eso que prefería no entablar relaciones sentimentales con otras personas. Le confundían, le desesperaban hasta el punto de generarles una ansiedad que parecía no poder ser reprimida. Y el miedo siempre estaba, aunque el joven quisiera disfrazarlo de otra cosa. El miedo a salir herido. El miedo a arruinar todo.

Si acaso brotaban unas lágrimas de sus ojos, Sherlock las ignoró.

***

El gran día había llegado. Sherlock se había aparecido antes de que el encargado del teatro abriera sus puertas a los bailarines. El Festival se llevaría a cabo en el teatro Linbury, el más imponente en el que Sherlock actuara alguna vez.

El joven estaba más abstraído que de costumbre. Hizo su rutina de calentamiento en absoluta soledad bajo la siempre presente mirada de Moriarty y luego repitió su variación y sus giros unas cientos de veces al menos. No podía permitirse ningún error.

En uno de sus momentos de descanso, observó a su compañera Irene Adler, vestido en mano, aparecer de repente por la puerta trasera del escenario donde ensayaban. Allí nomás fue regañada por la profesora Sylvia por haber llegado tarde y ni siquiera estar peinada ni maquillada. La Mujer vestía una chaqueta oscura y una pollera engominada color negro. Su cabello oscuro caía en salvajes ondas sobre sus hombros, y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo escandalizador. Un look demasiado transgresor para Sylvia, y que provocó las miradas altaneras y burlonas de las demás chicas. Sherlock dedujo que podría venir de una cita con alguien, chico o chica porque nunca supo qué le gustaba exactamente.

La joven aguantó el reto con mala cara y sin decir nada se marchó a los camarines para cambiarse.

Hace mucho que no hablaban. Tampoco compartían muchos ensayos, salvo los generales. Irene había sido puesta como cuerpo de baile, por lo que ni siquiera compartían escenario.

Solo una vez se habían visto, a la salida de un ensayo.

_—¿Qué es esto, Sherlock? —le había preguntado la joven al notar que algo se había caído de su bolso. Había una preocupación en su rostro que Sherlock nunca había visto._

_—Nada._

_Sherlock se lo había quitado inmediatamente, pero Irene había notado lo que era._

_—Te lo dio Moriarty, ¿no? —insistía la joven, sin respuesta por parte del otro._

_—Por favor, no consumas esas cosas._

No habían intercambiado más palabras desde ese día.

Sherlock debía admitir que los ensayos y clases se volvían bastante solitarios sin la compañía de Irene.

El joven, harto ya de ensayar una y otra vez lo que evidentemente ya sabía, procedió a vestirse para el show. Con su traje ya puesto, abandonó el escenario donde todos iban y venían nerviosos por la presentación, en busca de un momento de tranquilidad. Por suerte, Moriarty no le siguió por detrás.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos que conectaba los camerinos en busca de esa tranquilidad, pero hasta allí se paseaban bailarines ansiosos. Un gran ventanal se ubicaba allí y permitía una vista amplia de la calle. Sherlock solo deseó poder fumar aunque sea un cigarrillo.

Sin saber mucho qué hacer, observó a una maestra que parecía regañar a unos pequeños bailarines ya vestidos y maquillados como angelitos, que eran los acompañantes del Cupido, personaje famoso del ballet que interpretaban.

—¿Qué les dije sobre espiar? —decía la joven maestra de baile mientras se llevaba de la mano a los dos niños traviesos. —¡Sylvia me matará si los ve dando vueltas por aquí!

La escena le trajo algunos recuerdos. Victor y él también solían escabullirse para espiar el hall principal y ver quienes presenciarían el show, buscando a sus familiares y amigos de entre la multitud que esperaba ingresar a la sala. De hecho, eran terribles, y las maestras siempre andaban corriendo detrás de ellos para evitar que hicieran travesuras.

Sin aquella ingenua finalidad, porque era obvio que sus familiares ni se iban a aparecer, Sherlock se escabulló por el pasillo y subió unas escaleras que llevaban a una especie de cobertizo. Desde una abertura que había allí, podía verse parte del hall. Se sentó en el estrecho espacio y suspiró. Allí al menos encontraría algo de paz.

Aunque su mente no le ayudaba mucho.

No podía cometer errores hoy. Era su primer protagónico en un ballet, debía verse espléndido. Cuando Sherlock se había imaginado esta posibilidad en el pasado, pensó que le motivaría enormemente y se sentiría al menos un poco más animado. Pero ello estaba alejado de la realidad. No estaba ni un poco feliz, solo estaba nervioso, ansioso y más pesimista que nunca.

Lo peor de todo era su falta de motivación.

Se miró a sí mismo y las ropas que vestía. Se veía como todo un príncipe, pero desabrido. Un príncipe que parecía haber sido obligado a portar ese título. Un príncipe que no parecía muy emocionado por casarse con la bella Kitri, su pareja en el ballet. Ni siquiera parecía el bailarín principal.

Solo por curiosidad se asomó a la abertura y observó el hall. Había varias personas que ya se habían congregado allí para el espectáculo. Trató de deducir algo de ellos tras mirar sus ropas, pero ni para eso funcionaba su mente hoy. La ansiedad le consumía.

Pensó en la cocaína que llevaba en su bolso. Si no se tranquilizaba antes del show, esa sería su solución.

De pronto, su mente reconoció un rostro en esa multitud. Solo uno.

_¿John...?_

Se pegó a la abertura para observar mejor. Definitivamente era él. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones formales. Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y por alguna razón lucía tan nervioso como Sherlock.

El joven detective se rio.

Le observó un rato. Aquellos nervios e inseguridades que le invadían parecían desvanecerse de a poco para convertirse en una calidez vivificante en su interior. Por alguna razón, ver a ese chico le tranquilizaba.

No importaba cuántos errores había cometido Sherlock con él, cuan idiota había sido con él. John seguía apareciéndose allí. John no se rendía.

No era algo que le alegraba. De hecho, se detestaba a sí mismo por siempre alejar a ese chico con sus acciones, con su antipatía, con su egoísmo.

Sherlock, quien siempre se quejaba de la monotonía de la gente, alejaba a la única persona que se mostraba diferente a todos. Porque John no era como los demás. Era increíble, impredecible y único. John le inspiraba a ser mejor persona.

Era el primero que confiaba en él sin esperar nada a cambio. Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

Tenía una motivación.

Tenía una razón para quedarse.

Salió animado del cobertizo. Había estado un rato largo en aquel lugar así que no tardarían en entrar en pánico y mandar a buscarle.

Y efectivamente, le habían mandado a buscar. Más bien, alguien en particular le había descubierto allí.

—¿No estás grandecito para escabullirte a ver el hall? —le dijo Moriarty con un tono que erizó la piel de Sherlock.

El joven se quedó algo paralizado por la expresión de Jim. Rozaba lo aterrador. ¿Acaso se había tardado tanto?

No, Moriarty estaba molesto por otra cosa que Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de dilucidar. Simplemente huyó hacia el escenario.

***

John observaba nervioso a la multitud que le rodeaba. Al parecer, los consejos de Mary para su improvisado atuendo formal no estaban errados, pues al menos no desentonaba ni nadie le miraba raro.

Al rugbier le había costado tomar la decisión de ir a ver a Sherlock. Su último encuentro había sido una clara señal de “no quiero verte, ya no me molestes”.

En principio lo hacía porque un tiempo atrás, cuando se llevaban mejor, John le había prometido que lo vería bailar alguna vez. En realidad, Sherlock había quedado en invitarlo, pero John debía adaptarse.

Y sabiendo lo mal que había quedado su amigo con su familia, era casi seguro que ninguno de ellos iría a verlo. Le apenó que nadie fuera a presenciar algo tan importante para Sherlock, como era su primer papel protagónico.

Además de todo ello, sería quizás su única oportunidad de verle bailar, antes de que partiera a Estados Unidos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. John necesitaba verle bailar, una vez más. La única vez que le había visto había sido aquella vez cuando le viera practicando en sus clases. Nunca se lo había dicho a Sherlock, pero aquella gracia y delicadeza, a la vez energía, con la que ejecutaba esos extraños movimientos, le había deslumbrado, le había quitado el aliento. No sabía cómo decírselo sin que sonara incómodo.

Su idea inicial había sido ir con Mary, pero la joven debía viajar el fin de semana a Canterbury a visitar a su madre. Habría sido bueno tener a alguien con quien charlar en esos momentos de espera.

Llegó el momento de ingresar a la sala, por lo que la multitud se iba moviendo un poco. Si bien no había comprado boletos en primera fila porque su presupuesto no se lo permitía, su asiento en una de las galerías de arriba no estaba mal.

Se entretuvo leyendo el folleto que contenía el cronograma de los distintos ballets. La presentación de la Royal Academy era la tercera, así que tendría que esperar para ver a Sherlock. Su grupo bailaría el 3er acto de Don Quijote, un ballet que mezclaba perfectamente lo clásico y el carácter de las danzas españolas.

Las luces se apagaron anunciando que el show iba a comenzar.

***

Aun estando detrás de bambalinas, esperando su turno para salir, Sherlock no dejaba de sonreir.

Moriarty pensó que nunca había visto una imagen tan odiosa en su vida.

***

La presentación había sido fantástica. Sherlock había deslumbrado en el escenario, llevándose todos los aplausos al momento de su saludo final.

Una vez el telón se cerró, el joven fue acaparado por las felicitaciones de otros bailarines y profesores. Incluso los pequeños bailarines se amontonaban para sacarse fotos con el “príncipe” Sherlock.

Luego de cientos de fotos y congratulaciones, Sherlock se dirigió al camarín que le habían asignado a él y otros chicos, entre ellos, Victor Trevor, quien parecía amagar con acercársele.

—Bailaste estupendo, Sherlock —le dijo el pelirrojo finalmente. El joven irlandés ya estaba listo para irse, pues a él no le habían requerido para ninguna felicitación.

—Gracias.

Victor parecía algo nervioso, probablemente esas palabras le habrían costado el orgullo que tenía. Los chicos no se hablaban hace meses, y fue Victor quien decidió romper ese pacto de silencio con aquel cumplido.

Pero era otra cosa lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso. Sherlock percibió un movimiento extraño, casi imperceptible, por detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se topó de bruces con un chico de la comitiva irlandesa. El alumno de Moriarty le miró aterrado y amagó con marcharse.

Sherlock le tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y con ello le obligó a revelar lo que llevaba en aquella mano cerrada en un puño.

El chico se resistió pero Sherlock lo notó. Era una pequeña bolsa con cocaína, las mismas que Moriarty le solía dar, y estaba por colocarla en su bolso.

El joven detective entró en pánico pero era demasiado tarde. Un grupo de personas ingresó al vestuario, entre ellos, su profesora Sylvia y Jim Moriarty con la expresión más dramática de indignación que podía fingir. Un hombre los lideraba, se trataba del director de la Academia.

—Joven, necesitamos que abra su bolso —le dijo seriamente el director. A todo esto, varios alumnos curiosos se amontonaban en la entrada del camarín para presenciar la dramática escena.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ocultando sus nervios. Sherlock intentaría a toda costa evitar el control. Aun llevaba la droga que había traído inicialmente pero que no había usado.

—Hemos recibido quejas de algunos alumnos —le reveló sereno aquel sujeto. —Queremos comprobar si son ciertas.

—¿Quejas? ¿Sobre qué? Esta inspección ni siquiera es legal. Mis cosas son de mi propiedad, son mi intimidad.

—No se haga el ofendido, Holmes. Más bien, nosotros lo estamos. Abra el bolso. Muéstrenos el interior.

—¡No puede obligarme! ¡Son mis cosas! —le gritó enardecido.

—¡¡Abre el bolso!!

Sherlock le miró enfurecido. No había nada más que podía hacer, y seguir retrasando la inspección era inútil. Solo deseó que no la encontrara.

Su deseo era prácticamente imposible de cumplir, y de hecho que no se cumplió. El director de la escuela tardó varios segundos en encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Sherlock fue el único que vio a Moriarty sonreírle.

Sylvia por su parte, sentía que casi se desmayaba.

—¡¡Esto es inaceptable!! ¡¡Inaceptable!! ¡No voy a tolerar estas conductas en mi escuela! —le increpó ofendido el director.

Sherlock estaba fuera de sí. 

—¡¡NO ES MÍO!! ¡¡ES DE ÉL!! ¡Moriarty me la dio! —acusó a su profesor, quien internamente se moría de risa de la situación.

—¡¡Deje de mentir, Holmes!! Lo único que faltaba, insultar a una eminencia, a nuestro invitado de honor con esa acusación sin pruebas —soltó encolerizado el director. —¡Varios chicos afirman haberle visto consumir esta droga antes de los ensayos!

—¿Qué les prometiste, eh? —se dirigió el joven detective con amargura hacia su anterior ídolo. —¿Una beca en Estados Unidos? ¿La que ibas a darme a mí? Qué rápido planeaste todo esto...

—Además de insolente, este chico es un delirante —soltó con indignación fingida el profesor. —No voy a permitir que alguien así baile con una de mis alumnas o protagonice uno de mis trabajos.

Sherlock soltó una risa desesperada

—¡¡SOY EL MEJOR BAILARÍN QUE HAS VISTO, MORIARTY!! ¡AHORA TENDRÁS QUE CONFORMARTE CON TUS ABURRIDOS, INSÍPIDOS, BAILARINES DE CUARTA!

—¡¡SUFICIENTE!! —le interrumpió su profesora Sylvia. —Sherlock, vete de aquí. Por favor...

El joven miró a aquella mujer que tanta confianza y orgullo había sentido por él. Aquella mujer que le preparara en la danza los últimos años. Podía ver la decepción claramente en su mirada.

—Váyase de aquí ahora, antes de que llame a la policía —intervino el director de la escuela.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Sherlock tomó sus cosas y se hizo espacio entre la multitud de alumnos curiosos para irse de allí.

Irene estaba allí. Ella sabía que Sherlock decía la verdad. Pero se abstuvo de intervenir.

Una vez que el joven bailarín se retirara y así también lo hiciera la multitud, los profesores y el director se lamentaban por el hecho.

—Una lástima... Era uno de los mejores bailarines de la Academia... Pero haberme enterado de esto... Me parte el alma —se lamentaba Sylvia. Moriarty le miraba inexpresivo.

—Tendremos que buscar un reemplazante para mañana —recordó el director, dado que la presentación de aquel ballet iba a hacerse dos veces más, según el programa del Festival Juvenil de Talentos.

—Yo me sé la variación y el Pas de Deux—intervino Victor Trevor, ante un sonriente Jim. —Si es que necesitan a alguien... Además, ya conozco a mi compañera de baile.

—Oh, Victor, ¡Magnifico! —festejó aliviada la profesora.

—Sí... Él siempre ha sido magnifico. Un alumno casi brillante —le resaltó Jim aun sonriente. Ese “casi” le dijo todo a Victor. _Nunca serás como Sherlock._ —Y Sylvia, para que la colaboración no se desvirtúe, podemos hacer que una de tus chicas interprete a Kitri en la tercera función.

—Entonces está hecho —decidió el director. —Tú bailarás en el rol del príncipe las próximas funciones. El rol de Kitri lo dividiremos, tal cual lo propone Jim.

La decisión estaba tomada. Victor esperaba quizás unas palabras por parte de su profesor, pero estas nunca llegaron. A pesar de que el improvisado plan de Jim le había sorprendido, siguió fielmente las órdenes. Aun así, Moriarty parecía no contentarse con ello.

El pelirrojo ya le auguraba, o más bien anhelaba, un trágico final para la relación de su profesor con Sherlock. Jim había cometido el error de llegar a obsesionarse con el chico, y Sherlock, el error de confiar en las lindas y seductoras palabras de un ídolo.

Pero Victor seguía sin encantar a ninguno de esos dos seres.

***

John corría tan rápido como podía por las calles de Brixton. Había esperado un buen rato a Sherlock pero este no había salido, y resultaba que John aún tenía un trabajo al cual asistir.

Aun durante el ajetreo del metro y las corridas por las calles, la imagen de Sherlock como un príncipe brillando en el escenario con aquellos movimientos que John podría ver durante horas sin cansarse, no salía de su cabeza.

Llegó acezando a su lugar de trabajo. Saludó fugazmente a Manuel, su jefe, y a Morgan que le acompañaba en la jornada de hoy como mesera.

Aun mientras se colocaba su uniforme y atendía a los primeros clientes, ese Sherlock resplandeciente, sacado de un cuento de hadas, bailando al son de aquella música encantadora, seguía en sus pensamientos.

***

Para cuando la jornada finalmente terminara, John se sentía terriblemente exhausto. El movimiento y los nervios de la tarde anterior, decidiendo si ir al show de ballet o no, decidiendo qué ponerse, siguiendo las indicaciones que Mary le daba por videollamada, investigando algo sobre ballet para no quedar como un idiota, pensando qué le diría a Sherlock si volvía a verle, si correspondía o no que fuera, que lo esperara, _¿acaso debería llevarle flores?_

Por lo pronto, podría enviarle al menos un mensaje felicitándole por el show.

A todo ello, se sumaba la movida noche en el bar. John no podía esperar a llegar a su cuarto y echarse a dormir por horas.

Salió por la puerta trasera del bar, la cual lindaba con un callejón poco iluminado. Sin embargo, notó una silueta apoyada contra la pared, y no tardó en reconocerla.

—¿Sherlock?

—John, me equivoqué. Todo este tiempo, me equivoqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recomiendo enormemente escuchar la música del 3er acto del ballet de Don Quijote <3


	22. Chapter 22

John se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le inquirió el rubio expectante de lo que el otro le diría.

—La estación secreta, no estaba entre Earls Court y Kensington. Revisé los planos y mi conclusión era defectuosa. Está antes de Kensington, era obvio, el trayecto desde allí a Earls Court es demasiado corto para interponerse allí una estación. Acabo de pasar por ahí no hay ningún policía, ¡deberíamos ir ya, John! Existe un pasadizo a través de los baños públicos que es perfecto, luego nos escabullimos por la boletería, forzamos la cerradura y...

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió John con fastidio. Este chico le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Te estoy diciendo que me equivoqué y necesitamos ir para comprobar mi teoría acerca de...

—¿Vienes aquí de la nada a las 4 de la mañana a decirme que quieres infiltrarte para buscar esa supuesta estación secreta después de que nos detuvieran aquella vez? ¿Estás loco? —le increpó el rugbier. Estaba demasiado agotado para aguantar las excéntricas ideas de Sherlock.

—Dijiste que te avisara si necesitaba algo —le respondió el joven detective con inocencia.

John suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Ven.

Sherlock le siguió en silencio a través de las calles de Brixton, como un niño que había hecho enfadar a su madre.

—¿Comiste? —le preguntó John con seriedad, deteniendo en su andar.

—En teoría, sí —le respondió Sherlock.

—¿Qué comiste y cuándo? —repreguntó el otro.

—Un té y una tostada a la mañana...

John volvió a suspirar y cambió el rumbo de su caminata. Sherlock ya se convencía de que no irían a ver esa estación secreta.

A pesar de la hora, aun había en aquella zona algunos locales y bares abiertos. Los jóvenes caminaron en silencio, preguntándose qué pasaría por la cabeza del otro en aquel momento.

John les hizo ingresar a un pequeño local de comida turca. Era una de las variedades culinarias que el cosmopolita barrio ofrecía. Sherlock miraba cada detalle del lugar con atención, hasta que John se dirigió a una de las empleadas.

—¡Melek! ¡Volviste! ¿Qué tal tu viaje? —le saludó amigable el rubio. La joven tendría unos años más que él pero se ruborizó como una colegiala. Sherlock la observó como si de un compuesto químico se tratara. _Estudiante de antropología, jugadora de hockey, dibuja en sus tiempos libres (con acuarelas, obvio), amante de los gatos (tiene tres de ellos), aún vive con sus padres..._

—¡Genial! Me hizo bien tomarme un descanso, especialmente de las cosas de la uni, ¿sabes? —dijo la joven, tratando de ignorar la invasiva mirada de Sherlock.

Luego del examen de la chica, la atención de Sherlock se dirigió a su amigo. Observó atentamente a John, mientras este estaba ocupando hablando con la tal Melek y haciendo el pedido. John era encantador. No había mucho misterio detrás del por qué las chicas solían caer rendidas a sus pies. _Y más de un chico seguramente._ El capitán tenía un carisma inigualable, potenciado por su agraciado rostro.

 _John estaba tan equivocado,_ pensó. Se frustraba por su bajo nivel económico, cuando era su carisma el que le haría triunfar. Porque podrías tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero el chico simpático y encantador que todos aman siempre sale ganando.

Sherlock ni siquiera había atendido a lo que John había pedido, pero no se sorprendió al ver delante suyo un doner con una cantidad exorbitante de papas fritas y un vasito de yogur, típico acompañante de esas comidas. 

—Esto es lo más calórico que comeré en mi vida —dijo Sherlock, mirando el platazo frente suyo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —respondió John tomando asiento. Él no había pedido nada, y Sherlock no supo si era porque ya no tenía dinero o porque no tenía hambre. Concluyó que mejor era no preguntar y se dedicó a comer en silencio.

Los atracones que se metía Sherlock eran obvia consecuencia de no haber comido en todo el día. John estaba aliviado. De alguna forma, le tranquilizaba tener a su amigo en frente suyo.

—Gracias por ir a verme. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, John —rompió el silencio Sherlock, sin dejar de atender su comida.

— Estuviste genial. Bailaste estupendo —dijo John con la primera sonrisa que le dedicara en la noche.

Su cumplido quedó resonando en la mente de Sherlock, destinado a ser atesorado en algún lugar especial de su mentado palacio.

—Sherlock... ¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó finalmente el rubio, con cierta preocupación visible en su expresión. El joven aludido solo siguió comiendo.

—No bailaré otra vez. Larga historia —se limitó a decirle con la boca llena.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿no tenías que volver a bailar mañana? —preguntó alarmado John.

—Victor me reemplazará... Irónico, ¿no? —dijo Sherlock con una media sonrisa.

—Él salía con ese grupo de chicas de vestido azul, ¿no? —le cuestionó el rubio acodándose sobre la mesa. —Es muy... no lo sé, inexpresivo. Su cara no se movía por nada del mundo, parecía que tenía paralisis facial o algo.

Sherlock soltó una risa que casi le hizo escupir su comida. Era cierto, Victor podría haber mejorado enormemente su técnica desde la última vez que se vieran, pero no tenía ni la pizca de actitud y carisma que Sherlock transmitía en el escenario. Los nervios traicionaban al irlandés, haciendo que su rostro se tensara más de lo usual.

Luego de la improvisada cena, notaron que una torrencial lluvia les estaba esperando afuera. A John le apenó dejar que su amigo volviera con ese clima a su departamento, el cual estaba considerablemente lejos de allí. Entonces le propuso cortésmente que se quedara en su casa, solo a unas cuadras de allí, a lo cual Sherlock accedió de inmediato. El joven bailarín no quería volver a su departamento y encontrarse con la soledad allí. Temió que aquella soledad le hiciera hacer alguna estupidez.

La casa de John era bastante pequeña y Sherlock empezó a escanear cada objeto inconscientemente, sin ánimos de emitir ningún juicio subjetivo al respecto. No había decoración ni flores, tampoco fotos familiares. El mobiliario era simple y solo el indispensable, no habiendo nada que calificara de suntuario. Podía sentir la incomodidad de John mientras subían la escalera hacia su cuarto.

John parecía no entender que a Sherlock le importaba un bledo donde vivía o cómo vivía.

El joven detective ingresó al cuarto de su amigo con algo de timidez. Para él su cuarto era tan íntimo, y le parecía indignante que se metieran en él sin permiso. Ni siquiera sus padres eran bienvenidos allí.

El rugbier buscó una camiseta y unos pantalones en su ropero y se las ofreció a su compañero. Los dos estaban casi empapados por el diluvio de afuera.

—Ten, para que te cambies —dijo. —Puedes ducharte también, si quieres.

Sherlock tomó dubitativo la ropa y se dirigió al baño. La verdad era que la intimidad envuelta en aquellos actos que quizás para John fueran normales, le estaba poniendo nervioso.

En su torpe camino al baño, se topó de bruces con Harry, la hermana de John, quien salía de su cuarto. Se saludaron incómodamente y ni bien Sherlock se encerrara en el baño, la menor de los Watson corrió al cuarto de su hermano.

—¿Quién es el chico bonito? —le preguntó muy sonriente.

—Es un amigo. No ha tenido un buen día —dijo John con seriedad. —¿Papá está?

—Sí, está en su cuarto —dijo Harry apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. —Sabes... Sucedió algo raro hace rato...

—¿Qué cosa? —le cuestionó su hermano confundido.

—Papá se sentó a cenar conmigo... —le contestó la joven igual de confundida. —Me habló de mamá... De cómo me parezco a ella. De cuánto la extraña.

John se sorprendió por aquel gesto de su progenitor. Nunca hablaba de su difunta esposa, mucho menos en una pacífica cena con alguno de sus hijos.

—Luego me dijo que había cosas que él no podría aceptar, y que yo debería respetar eso —continuó relatando Harry, en clara alusión a su orientación sexual. —Le dije que sí lo respetaba. Y bueno, solo se fue a su cuarto.

John siguió con atención sus palabras y suspiró. Hace solo unos días había sido el cumpleaños de su difunta madre. Quizás por ello su padre había tenido un ataque de sensibilidad.

Cuando el rubio volviera a quedarse solo en su cuarto, observó el bolso que su compañero se había dejado allí. Solo por curiosidad, procedió a abrirlo y a observar su interior. Aun llevaba su traje de príncipe allí guardado sin ningún cuidado, pues Sherlock no había tenido mucho tiempo de arreglarlo dadas las circunstancias en las que abandonó el teatro. A John le apenó el hecho de que no hubiera vuelto siquiera a su departamento, al parecer había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad luego de la función, incluso había dado una vuelta por Earls Court en busca de la famosa estación secreta.

De pronto, su rostro se desfiguró al ver la droga que transportaba. John la identificó de inmediato y supuso que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que no volviera a bailar.

John se sentía furioso. ¿Desde cuándo su amigo consumía esas cosas? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Estaba ingresando en un terreno muy peligroso del que muchos no salían. Sherlock estaba descarrilando, estaba perdiendo el control. Alguien debía frenarlo, y si su familia no podía o no quería hacerlo, John estaba dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad.

Fue en medio de esas agitadas reflexiones que Sherlock le sorprendió al ingresar nuevamente al cuarto.

—¿Qué es esto? —le inquirió el rubio cortante.

—¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas? ¡¿Por qué de pronto todos están obsesionados con mi maldito bolso?! —retrucó el joven detective, e igual de molesto le quitó bruscamente el mentado bolso.

—¡Contéstame! ¡¿Tú consumes cocaína?! ¡Eso va a destruirte, Sherlock!

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Estoy seguro de que tus amigos del equipo también lo hacen!

—¡No me importan mis amigos del equipo! ¡¡Me importas tú!!

Aquellas palabras quedaron sonando en la cabeza de Sherlock durante varios segundos de silencio, aun sometido al fatal juicio que le hacía su compañero.

—Solo la usé un par de veces, por sus efectos energizantes —explicó el joven detective.

—¡¿Un par de veces?!

—¡¡No soy un maldito adicto, John!! —contestó el joven ofendido. —Además no volveré a bailar, así que ni siquiera me es útil.

—¿Entonces por qué la conservas?

Sherlock prefirió no contarle sobre el momento posterior a que le expulsaran de la academia de danza. Solo, merodeando en las calles de Londres, había pensado en volver a su apartamento e inhalar un par de líneas más de lo usual. Y no en pos de aquellos efectos energizantes.

El joven detective le arrebató la problemática droga a John y salió del cuarto. Alarmado, John le siguió por detrás y observó cómo su amigo se metía en el baño, abría la bolsa y vertía todo su contenido en el retrete, dejando que el agua fluyera y se llevara la droga por las cañerías.

—No tienes que preocuparte, John. Confía en mí —dijo Sherlock con un tono de voz cálido que rara vez el rubio le había escuchado.

John suspiró e intentó mostrarse comprensivo con su amigo. La situación le había alarmado, pero Sherlock parecía estar siendo sincero con él. 

—¿Quieres... que veamos algo? —le preguntó el rubio tratando de cambiar de tema. —Porque dudo que vayas a dormirte ahora.

Sherlock le miró expectante como un niño al que le ofrecían un dulce o un juguete nuevo.

—Veo que estás mejorando tus deducciones, John —dijo el joven detective mientras volvían al cuarto, comentario que se ganó un blanqueo de ojos del otro.

—Veamos... —decía el rubio mientras buscaba algo para ver en su computadora. Sherlock se colocó a su lado para ayudarle en su pesquisa.

—¿Max Heller? ¿La seguías viendo? —preguntó Sherlock y John le miró incrédulo.

—¿Si la seguía viendo? ¡Me terminé la nueva temporada en una noche!

—¿...Nueva temporada? ¿Qué tan nueva?

—La 4ta, la que salió hace unos meses... ¿No la viste? —le cuestionó seriamente el rubio. Sherlock negó casi asustado. —¡¡No!! ¡Eso es inaceptable, Sherlock! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! 

—Lo siento mucho, John —se disculpó seriamente el otro.

—Estoy bromeando, tonto... ¡Ven!

Siendo obvio lo que verían esa noche, Sherlock observó como John se recostaba con la computadora en su cama y le invitaba amigablemente a que se sentara a su lado. El joven detective intentó contener el inexplicable ardor de sus mejillas. Inexplicable porque no era la primera vez que compartía una cama con un chico. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas veces reaccionaba como con John a su lado. Ni siquiera con su prodigiosa mente podía controlar su vergüenza.

Durante los primeros minutos de la serie, a Sherlock se le hizo difícil ignorar la cercanía de ambos. Se preguntó si para John esto era algo normal, pues le resultó difícil imaginarlo en esta situación con Sebastián Moran o alguno de los “machos” del equipo de rugby. Probablemente estaría errado, pero era evidente que si John actuaba tan airado en estas situaciones era porque estaba acostumbrado. Pero ¿con quién? ¿Con sus novias? Seguramente, afortunadas chicas habían contado con la suerte de gozar la cálida compañía de John. ¿Acaso era Sherlock el nuevo afortunado? No, era inútil compararse con una de sus novias, pues no cumplía con ninguno de los requisitos para serlo, comenzando con su género. ¿Era así como John trataba a sus amigos? ¿A su hermana? ¿Sherlock era quizás como un hermanito para John? ¿O quizás solo era objeto de lástima, como si de un niño o un perrito abandonado se tratara y solo despertara la compasión del buen John?

A pesar del gran dilema formado en su cabeza y que le impidiera prestar mucha atención a parte de los episodios que vieran, tenía una certeza. John le tenía demasiada confianza, y Sherlock también, evidentemente.

—Bueno, ¿qué te pareció? —se dirigió el rubio a su amigo una vez que finalizaran los pocos episodios de la nueva temporada. No faltaba mucho para el mismísimo amanecer pero los chicos no parecían cansados.

—Se nota el cambio de director. Los dilemas fueron buenos, en especial el del avión. Pero ¿qué necesidad de forzar el romance con la mujer policía? En los libros dejan muy claro que Heller es arromántico.

—Oh vamos, debes admitir que está enamoradísimo de ella —dijo el rubio.

—No está enamorado. La admira, mucho. Admira su resiliencia y fortaleza, admira su inteligencia y la valentía con la cual se impone en un mundo dominado por hombres.

De repente, Sherlock se quedó abstraído un momento. La imagen de su compañera Irene Adler surgía en su mente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su amigo, sacándole de su abstracción.

—Lo de la estación... —comenzó a decir el otro joven, apenas en un susurro. —Era mentira. Es obvio que nunca cometería un error tan estúpido como ese.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Fue una mentira bastante mala.

Sherlock le miró ofendido pero halló razón en su honestidad.

—Pero no mentí en lo otro... Lo de necesitar tu ayuda en algo... —continuó confesando el joven detective, con toda la dificultad que conllevaba mostrarse vulnerable.

—Ah, entonces si me escuchaste aquella vez —dijo John, recordando la odiosa escena de su compañero besándose con Moriarty y dejándole hablando solo.

—Puedo besar a alguien y escuchar al mismo tiempo, John —contestó con simpleza el otro.

—Entonces... ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Sherlock se quedó pensando sus palabras unos segundos. En realidad, no sabía exactamente para qué necesitaba a John. Todas las cosas que había hecho en las últimas horas habían sido producto de impulsos y no de mucha meditación por su parte.

—No lo sé.

—Vaya... No creí que alguna vez admitieras que no sabes algo —intentó bromear el rubio para subir el ánimo de su amigo, sin mucho éxito. —¿Quieres... hablar de lo que sucedió con Moriarty?

Sherlock sintió una puntada en el pecho al sentir ese nombre.

—No sé qué está mal conmigo —confesó el joven, ignorando la pregunta del otro.

Fue el turno de John para quedarse unos segundos en silencio, sopesando sus palabras.

—¿Qué tal si... Intentas “deducirte”? —le propuso el rugbier. Sherlock le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Deducirme...?

—Sí. Al deducirme aquella vez, notaste mis principales preocupaciones —dijo John recordando sus primeros encuentros. —Haz de cuenta que eres como otra persona. Como si... te estuvieses viendo en un espejo. ¿Qué dirías de ti mismo?

Lo que John le estaba proponiendo a Sherlock era justamente lo que el joven detective había estado evitando hacer hace ya mucho tiempo. 

A pesar de ello, y como si algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural le moviera, Sherlock se levantó de la cama de su compañero y se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba en el ropero de John.

Se miró en él. Observó su reflejo por varios segundos, tan abstraído que ni siquiera notaba la presencia de John a su lado observándole con preocupación.

—Diría que... es un chico evidentemente criado en una familia ausente y disfuncional que no se preocupó en deslindar sus responsabilidades en otras personas que fueron incapaces de ponerle límites. Ello seguro le trajo como consecuencia el ser alguien totalmente insurrecto, odioso, malcriado, poco adaptable a las circunstancias, renegado y en constante búsqueda de aquella figura protectora que sus padres le negaron. Tiene una mente prodigiosa que no sabe utilizar pero finge que sí y la utiliza como excusa para sobreponerse a otros. Una mente que se ve eclipsada por su horrible personalidad y su constante obsesión por abstraerse de su mundana realidad. Tiene un talento en el baile que parece nunca satisfacerle, llevándole esa insatisfacción a cometer grandes errores. Tiene la expresión de alguien infeliz, alguien herido por su propia negligencia, por sus propios errores, que le hacen incluso inferior al resto. Errores, ha cometido tantos errores. Dice no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos pero en los peores momentos ellos son justamente su motor y su impulso. A la vez, son un enigma. No los entiende, entonces prefiere huir, alejar a quienes quieren ayudarle. Porque es un total incompetente para lidiar con los sentimientos de otros. Ni siquiera puede lidiar con los suyos. Por eso tampoco puede mantener amistades, ni relaciones de ningún tipo. Es incompetente, es un mal amigo. Es, en definitiva, un fraude en todo sentido. No es lo que proclama ser. No puede serlo.

John escuchó consternado el monólogo de su amigo. Aquella extensa confesión le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Había tanto pasando por la mente de ese chico, tanto que él desconocía, y estaba seguro que aquel monólogo solo era una parte.

No era que Sherlock no sabía lo que andaba mal con él. Es que era "todo". Todo estaba y siempre había estado mal con él.

—Y yo te diría que estás errado —habló finalmente John. —Te diría que yo sé más de él porque es mi amigo, y lo conozco. Él podrá haber tenido esa familia disfuncional de la que hablas, pero logró encontrar su familia en otras personas con quienes pasó momentos muy felices, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Te equivocas también al decir que no sabe utilizar su mente, pues la organiza en algo súper genial llamado Palacio Mental. Es un genio en química y sabe cómo hacer venenos letales con hierbas, ¡Incluso puede descifrar todo de una persona con solo mirarla! Es cierto que no sabe cosas básicas como quién es el primer ministro británico o que la tierra gira alrededor del sol pero eso solo es porque no le interesa saberlo. ¿Qué tampoco está conforme con su talento en el baile? te diría que también te equivocas, porque yo lo vi bailar, y no se ve como alguien frustrado por ello. Se ve como si fuera el mejor de todos, es como si brillara en el escenario, como si atrajera toda la atención. Incluso, estoy seguro de que hasta el mejor bailarín de todos, un tal James Moriarty, le tiene envidia. Tampoco es un incompetente, ni un mal amigo. Es la persona más genial e inteligente que he conocido. Es alguien único, excéntrico, confiable. Sí, a veces podrá ser un odioso, pero creo que él quiere cambiar eso, y puede hacerlo. No tiene malas intenciones, solo necesita ayuda de otros para salir adelante. Y eso no está mal. Cometer errores tampoco está mal. Todos lo hacemos, no somos perfectos. pero sobre todo, ese chico es mi mejor amigo, y no es un fraude. Es solo él mismo, con sus errores, sus imperfecciones, con sus virtudes, y no necesita ser como nadie más.

Sherlock le miró conmovido. John nunca le había visto tan vulnerable y frágil como ahora. Ambas confesiones habían develado lo más puro de aquel lazo de amistad que les unía.

Como si esas palabras no hubieran bastado para consolarle, John le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Sus brazos rodearon a Sherlock en una forma sobreprotectora, con la intención de dejarle en claro que siempre estaría allí para él. Que sin importar las peleas que tuvieran, él siempre le apreciaría.

Sherlock se quedó paralizado ante el gesto del otro y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponderle. Completó el abrazo posando ambas manos firmemente en la espalda de su amigo, sujetando de su camiseta como si fuese su único sostén en una inminente y fatal caída. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca habían compartido un gesto de cariño tan fuerte como aquel abrazo. Sherlock sentía una calidez en su interior, similar a cuando le vio aparecer en el teatro hacía unas horas.

Quizás John sí podría ayudarle después de todo. Ayudarle a aclarar esa mente oscura, autodestructiva y frágil, que sucumbía ante la frustración. Quizás él podría derrumbar esas paredes impenetrables que había construido alrededor de su corazón. Quizás él no era como los demás, no se reía de él, no intentaba lastimarlo. Quizás él no terminaría rompiendo su malherido corazón.

Los amigos estuvieron fundidos en aquel fraternal abrazo por bastante tiempo. El alivio era mutuo, aquel abrazo había salvado aquellos enfrentamientos del pasado que les habían alejado.

Movido por la emoción del momento, y totalmente desprovisto del control de su estricta mente para limitar el apremiante deseo de su cuerpo, Sherlock se separó unos centímetros de su compañero, cerró los ojos y posó torpemente sus labios sobre la boca de John. El contacto debió haber durado dos segundos, pero había sido demasiado intenso para los dos. Para cuando terminara, Sherlock se alejó instintivamente lo más que pudo, como si de una presa se tratara. Su rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza no sabía que mueca hacer ni a donde dirigirse.

—L-lo siento, fue un impulso, lo siento mucho —tartamudeó el joven detective. John solo le miraba anonadado.

El silencio del rubio y el horror en su mirada empezaron a derrumbar todo lo que Sherlock había construido cuidadosamente para ambos. Todo empezaba a caerse lentamente. Lo había arruinado, otra vez sus sentimientos le traicionaban. Por eso los aborrecía, quería eliminarlos. No quería sentir nada por nadie, nunca más.

—Está bien, Sherlock —dijo John con una cálida sonrisa, sacándole de sus oscuras reflexiones.

John posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de su amigo y besó sus labios con propiedad. Sintió gustoso la textura de aquellos labios que secretamente había deseado. Se deleitó con la realización de una de sus más recónditas fantasías. Acarició con ternura el delicado torso de aquel chico genio que le había conquistado en cuerpo y alma.

Sherlock apagó su compleja e inconmovible mente y cerró las puertas de su intrincado palacio. No los necesitaba en absoluto.


	23. Chapter 23

_Cuéntale lo que pasó. Cuéntale lo que te hizo. Debe saberlo. Debe saberlo._

_No, no lo hagas._

_Vas a arruinarlo._

_Como todo lo que haces._

****

Finalizada la elección del comité, y coronándose el equipo de Anderson como el ganador, la vida de Molly había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. A pesar de la derrota, había decidido mantener su nueva apariencia, ya que se trataba de una cuestión personal y no de la campaña. Los chicos del equipo parecían haberle perdonado su insurrección en el debate, aunque tampoco era necesaria ninguna represalia. Morán ya se había encargado de hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

Ya no pasaba tiempo en el laboratorio puesto que ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero curiosamente, ese día sí estaba allí. Mary y ella habían quedado en hacer un trabajo juntas y el mejor lugar que se les había ocurrido era ese.

Ese mismo día, John Watson les había dado una visita antes de su entrenamiento. No era difícil darse cuenta que el rugbier lo hacía por Mary, dado que él y Molly no se llevaban del todo bien. El rugbier siempre era amable con ella, como con todo el mundo, pero Molly siempre había sido un tanto apática respecto a él. Y si acaso interactuaban, era porque la chica no quería ser descortés.

Lo cierto es que Molly no olvidaba que John aun era parte del impune grupo de Moran, los responsables de que Sherlock no estuviera allí mismo en ese momento.

Pero por otro lado, la joven Hooper sospechaba seriamente un interés mutuo entre John y Mary, interés que podría ir más allá que una amistad. Por alguna razón, la idea no le agradó.

—Nos vemos a la noche, ¿no, Molly? —le preguntó Mary cuando ya hubieran terminado la tarea que les habían asignado.

Resultaba que John Watson les había invitado a un bar punk situado en Camden Town. La idea en sí le agradaba pero no el hecho de que John las acompañara. Molly había aceptado a regañadientes y ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Ah, sí, claro —respondió.

Las chicas se despidieron y Molly notó que su amiga se iba bastante risueña.

Sin embargo, no imaginó que una vez que finalizaran, algo más interrumpiría su camino. O más bien, alguien.

Fue cuando salía del campus, luego de despedir a Mary, que una joven se le acercó.

—¿Molly?

—¿Jeanette?

La hermosa chica de cabello castaño le sonrió. —Tanto tiempo.

—Sí, es cierto... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Hooper algo incómoda.

Jeanette había sido estudiante de Strand hace unos años y era conocida como la chica modelo del instituto. Bella, alta, inteligente y amigable, era una chica que se llevaba bien con todos. Molly siempre la había visto como alguien demasiado perfecta para dirigirse a ella, por lo que no interactuaban casi nunca.

Pero un día, y en forma repentina, decidió cambiarse de escuela. Los rumores decían que había sido por un escándalo relacionado con Sebastián Morán. Un escándalo del que nunca nadie hablaba, salvo Sally Donovan, fiel amiga de Jeanette, que sostenía que Moran había abusado sexualmente de su amiga y le había arruinado la vida.

Hasta que un buen día, Donovan también se calló.

—Quería felicitarte por tu discurso en el debate —dijo la joven. —Lo vi en un video, fue muy inspirador para mí.

—Wow, gracias Jeanette —respondió Molly algo avergonzada. —Aunque yo solo fui a contar mis experiencias personales. Mary fue la que dijo las cosas más importantes...

Jeanette pareció incomodarse con la mención de Mary Morstan.

—Sí, bueno, pero tu discurso fue... Auténtico —aclaró la joven desviando su mirada. —Además, lo que te hicieron los del comité, al rechazar tu participación en el certamen de literatura, eso fue muy injusto. Y sinceramente, no creo eso del profesor que leyó tu trabajo.

—Ah, sí, ahora todos creen que me rechazaron por mediocre... —Molly se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, de eso quería hablarte... Verás, mi madre es miembro de una reconocida asociación de escritores de la ciudad. Conseguí que leyera un relato tuyo que publicaste en el diario escolar y me dijo que le encantaría patrocinarte para el certamen.

Molly abrió sus ojos como dos platos y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio? ¿Le- le gustó lo que escribí?

—¡Sí! Dice que tienes un estilo interesante —le dijo Jeanette replicando su entusiasmo. —Al parecer no solo las escuelas pueden patrocinar a los participantes. Así que si estás interesada...

—¡Claro! ¡Claro que lo estoy!

—¡Perfecto! Estamos en contacto entonces —dijo la joven honestamente feliz por la emoción de Molly. Las chicas se despidieron y partieron caminos.

—Ah, ¡Jeanette! —le llamó Molly de repente. —Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites...

Probablemente Molly no comprendió en ese momento el valor que esas palabras tuvieron para Jeanette, quien sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y se alejó nuevamente.

Molly le observó irse mientras pensaba en cómo la ayuda puede venir de las personas que menos te imaginas. Jeanette pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

***

John disfrutaba los nuevos matices de la relación con Sherlock. Habían retomado las excéntricas salidas por la ciudad, las tardes de ver documentales y los almuerzos juntos cuando pudieran, pero con un aditamento no menor: los besos apasionados, los cálidos abrazos, el íntimo afecto que se daban cuando cerraran las puertas del cuarto y pasaran horas juntos refugiados en los brazos del otro.

Pero lo que especialmente disfrutaba, era el sexo. El sexo con Sherlock era glorioso. John se había acostado con varias chicas, y sin embargo, ninguna de esas experiencias había sido tan erótica y placentera como con ese chico. Sherlock era sorprendentemente bueno en la cama, era el contraste perfecto entre ingenuidad y lujuria, y John supuso que eso era lógica consecuencia de su genialidad en otras disciplinas. En otras palabras, para John, ese chico era bueno en todo lo que hacía, y el sexo no era una excepción.

Y eso ayudaba mucho a que John se amigara con este nuevo aspecto de su sexualidad. Si acaso John podía llamarse a sí mismo homosexual, eso sería gracias a la excelente y placentera compañía que Sherlock resultaba ser. Descubrirse a sí mismo junto con él era una experiencia sumamente satisfactoria.

Y para Sherlock, todo era más bien como una experiencia onírica. Utópica. Estaba enfrascado en una situación tan anómala y novedosa para él, en un escenario que nunca pensó que viviría o que disfrutaría alguna vez. Una situación que no le interesaba explorar con nadie hasta que John irrumpiera en su vida e hiciera añicos su paradigma anti afecto. John cambiaba su percepción en todo sentido, incluso respecto al sexo, lo cual no veía más que una práctica destinada a satisfacer una básica necesidad fisiológica de cualquier ser humano. Con John, era magnífico. Entregarse al tacto de ese chico le generaba una calidez con la que podría vivir toda su vida. Una calidez que le transportaba a un área de cariño y seguridad de la que nunca había gozado.

Pero lo más importante para ambos era el haber encontrado una compañía en tiempos donde las frustraciones e inseguridades estaban allí, expectantes del próximo desastre que podrían causar. Juntos, olvidaban tan solo por un momento aquellos fantasmas que les acosaban y nublaban sus mentes.

Era como si esquivaran esos oscuros caminos que les requerían ser transitados.

Pero esquivar no es siempre la solución definitiva. Porque en algún momento, te quedas sin terreno, y los caminos indefectiblemente se unen.

—Haré un laboratorio aquí —le comentaba Sherlock mientras sentía las manos de John acariciar su cabello con ternura. Había sido un exhaustivo día de entrenamiento para John, y un exhaustivo día de no hacer nada para Sherlock, así que gozaban de un merecido descanso en el cuarto del chico genio.

—¿Qué? ¿Harás uno aquí? ¿Dónde exactamente? —le preguntó intrigado el rubio.

—En la cocina, probablemente —explicó el otro. —Bill ya me dijo que no tendría problema con ello.

—¿Y no estaba drogado cuando te lo dijo? —preguntó John incrédulo.

—Estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para dar un consentimiento válido —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vas a cocinar? O comer —le cuestionó el rubio mientras sus dedos se trasladaban suavemente desde la cabellera oscura hasta los prominentes pómulos que caracterizaban el rostro del otro, acariciándolo con afecto.

—Hallaré la forma de no mezclar alimentos con sustancias tóxicas, no te preocupes —contestó el joven detective, regocijándose con las caricias del rugbier. —Pero necesitaré tu ayuda con algo.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente y procedió a buscar algo entre el desorden de su habitación. John solo lamentaba ya no tenerlo en sus brazos.

—Necesito que me traigas estas cosas del laboratorio de la escuela —dijo Sherlock seriamente, extendiendo a su compañero una lista.

—¿Acaso puedo sacar estas cosas?

—No, pero dudo que noten el faltante —contestó con simpleza, pero el otro se mantenía intranquilo.

—¿Y cómo haré para reconocerlos? Ni siquiera sé que son estas cosas.

—Cada una tiene su rótulo. Es facilísimo.

—Supongo que le pediré ayuda a Molly —John volvió a examinar la lista. —¿Por qué no mejor se lo pides a ella? Creo que sabría más que yo de estas cosas.

Sherlock evadió su mirada y fingió que atendía cosas en su computadora.

—No, no la molestes con esto. Debe estar muy ocupada con sus exámenes —contestó, a lo que John le miró achicando sus ojos y pensando _Yo también tengo exámenes, Sherlock._ Pero era evidente que Molly se preparaba mucho más para ellos que él. —Y su escritura, por supuesto.

—Ah... Escuché que la rechazaron para un certamen de literatura... —le comentó John casualmente, recordando lo que le habían dicho del fatídico día del debate, donde Sebastián expusiera esa situación. —Al parecer un profe pensó que su relato no era bueno.

Sherlock detuvo su fingida atención a la computadora.

—Ella fue rechazada porque Sebastián dio esa orden. Al parecer Molly y Janine habían peleado por algo y esa fue la represalia —le dijo sin filtro el joven detective. —Y antes que me digas que no tengo pruebas de ello, yo mismo escuché que Carl Powers se lo confesaba a Molly.

John concluyó que el tema no daba para que siguiera recostado mirando al techo así que decidió sentarse y dirigirse seriamente a su amigo.

—Sherlock... Ese día del debate. Sebastián dijo que tú confesaste ser StrandHacker... ¿Es eso cierto?

John no pudo percibirlo pero Sherlock sintió un escalofrío al solo escuchar la mención de ese nombre.

—Obviamente que no, John —contestó Sherlock cortante. —No tienes que creer todo lo que él diga, como si fuese un canon teológico. A menos que eso sea parte de la “solidaridad” instaurada en tu equipo.

—Te pregunto justamente porque no creí que eso fuera cierto —se defendió el rubio. —Sé que piensas que soy un tonto que cree todo lo que Sebastián dice o que hace todo lo que él quiere pero no es así. Tengo mi propia personalidad y mis propios problemas. Sé que Sebastián ha hecho cosas malas que no tolero, pero tampoco puedo asumir la responsabilidad por eso.

—Nadie te pidió eso —le interrumpió Sherlock.

—Pues yo siento que sí, siento que me lo exigen todo el tiempo. Y es molesto.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Sé que Sebastián y tú no se llevan bien, Sherlock. Pero yo no soy como él, ni apruebo lo que hace. Es cierto, compartimos el mismo equipo y allí nos hicimos amigos, pero no deberías atacarme por eso.

Sherlock solo había escuchado la mitad de aquello. Su mente había sido invadida por una insistente idea.

_Cuéntale lo que pasó. Cuéntale lo que te hizo. Debe saberlo. Debe saberlo._

_No, no lo hagas. Vas a arruinarlo. Como todo lo que haces._

—No fue mi intención atacarte —logró decir Sherlock, haciendo total abstracción a aquellos pensamientos.

Las facciones del rubio se suavizaron. Se acercó a su compañero y tomó cuidadosamente de su mano.

—Lo siento, Sherlock... Conseguiré tus sustancias extrañas, ¿sí? —dijo John con una sonrisa que enterneció al otro chico.

John le instó a que dejara la computadora y se pusiera de pie para seguir con aquella escena de afecto que habían interrumpido hace rato.

—¿No tenías que ir a ese bar punk? —murmuró Sherlock mientras John acariciaba su mano.

—Si quieres puedo no ir... Y quedarme aquí —sugirió John.

—¿Por qué debería decidir yo? Es tu aburrida salida.

—No sería aburrida si fueses conmigo.

Era la segunda vez que John le insistía para que fuera. Pero Sherlock no tenía ánimos de forzar su vida social aun. Mucho menos si Molly y Mary, a quienes no había tratado muy bien la última vez que se cruzaran, estarían allí.

—Sería igualmente aburrido para mí. Prefiero quedarme a seguir mi investigación sobre la frecuencia del patrón dactilar en estos dermatoglifos que robé de las bases del M16 con la cuenta de mi padre.

—Podría ayudarte a comparar los dedos pulgares —le contestó irónico el rubio.

—Claro que podrías, pero ¿qué sentido tiene decirlo? Igual debes irte.

John suspiró y le miró, cansado de que no entendiera sus intenciones.

—Sherlock, puedo quedarme si quieres.

—Pero-

—Te juro que no habrá ningún motivo que me haga cambiar de opinión —le interrumpió John y le tomó de la cintura en forma sobreprotectora. —Solo debes decirme si quieres, o no. De cualquier forma, todo estará bien.

Sherlock sintió que su piel se erizaba ante el tacto de su compañero.

_Siempre quiero que estés aquí. Solo conmigo. Solo para mí. Aunque no lo diga. Aunque no sepa cómo decirlo._

El joven ruludo se rindió ante el apasionado beso que John había estado anhelando. Sus labios se movían en una sincronía soñada y sus manos exploraban el ya conocido cuerpo del otro. El pretensioso tacto de Sherlock combinaba con el decidido movimiento de su compañero, quien con conocida experiencia en llevar gente a la cama, empezó a explorar las áreas por debajo de la ropa que llevaba el joven detective.

Como nunca, Sherlock sentía que estaba en lo correcto, con la persona correcta, en el lugar correcto. Sin errores esta vez.

John besaba su cuello con dedicación dejando cuántas marcas pudiera en él, y Sherlock estaba extasiado. Se dejó llevar por el rubio hacia la cama y este se colocó encima de él. Le observó desde arriba con deseo y se quitó la camiseta. Sherlock lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y le besó con avidez, disfrutando de tocar ese esbelto cuerpo del que tenía la dicha de gozar, anhelando en forma anticipada que el exquisito miembro de su amante se introdujera en él y le llenara de placer como siempre lo hacía.

No era para nada diferente a las otras veces que tuvieran sexo. No había nada fuera de su lugar.

Y sin embargo, ocurrió.

Sherlock sintió que, de repente, empezaba a quedarse sin aire. Alejó a su amante empujándole con brusquedad, en un desesperado intento por respirar mejor.

—¡Sherlock! ¡¿Estás bien?! — John estaba alarmado pero Sherlock ni siquiera le escuchaba.

Sintió que se ahogaba, sintió que las paredes de su cuarto se cerraban hasta sofocarlo. Lo único que podía escuchar eran las palpitaciones de su corazón. Eran tan agitadas que pensó que en cualquier momento el órgano saldría expulsado de su cuerpo y explotaría por los aires. Le dolía respirar, le dolía el pecho, le dolía todo. Sus ojos miraban desorbitados sin reconocer nada a su alrededor. Las paredes nuevamente le sofocaban, el aire le faltaba.

Sintió que era el fin.

—¡¡SHERLOCK!!

Volvió en sí al reconocer la voz de su fiel compañero.

—¡¡Sherlock, escúchame, por favor!! Respira, respira hondo, respira —repetía desesperado John. —Tranquilo... Estoy aquí, amor.

_Estoy aquí, amor._

_Estoy aquí._

En un momento, John intentó rodearle con sus brazos para consolarle, pero la desorientación y agitación del joven detective le hicieron rechazarle con brusquedad.

Sherlock sintió que su respiración se normalizaba lentamente. Su garganta dolía de tantas bocanadas de aire que había forzado en su interior. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y empapado de sudor.

Su ser encontró algo de ubicación en el cuidadoso tacto de John sosteniendo su hombro. Su rostro reflejaba al miedo mismo. El miedo de ver sufrir a la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

—Lo siento, John...

Sherlock lucía destrozado. Su espíritu, desgarrado. John estaba tan apenado al verle así que le dieron ganas de llorar.

—No, está bien... —le tranquilizó el rubio. —Todo está bien 

***

—Bueno, parece que John no vendrá —anunció Mary desanimada, aunque significó un alivio de Molly. La salida no sería tan mala después de todo.

El bar de Camden era pintoresco y temático. El estilo rockero abundaba en su decoración y en el ambiente en general. A las chicas les encantó el lugar, sobre todo a Molly. Allí vio representado su alter ego, la Molly transgresora, liberal, temeraria, sin miedo a decir o actuar como quisiera. Sin miedo a vestir y verse como quisiera. No es que no le agradara su nuevo look, pero Molly quería correr riesgos que su conservadora educación obviamente no le permitía.

Para cuando llegaran y se ubicaran en una pequeña mesa, un grupo de músicos que se hacían llamar “Los Irregulares” preparaba sus instrumentos para el clásico show en vivo que el bar ofrecía a sus clientes. 

Molly notó que solo había una chica en aquella banda. Decir que había tenido un flechazo al verla habría sido incorrecto porque la joven Hooper era heterosexual, pero sí había tenido alguna especie de atracción hacia ella. La chica parecía unos años mayor, era alta, de curvas perfectas, y lucía una salvaje y ondulada cabellera negra. Sus labios estaban teñidos de un color violáceo que combinaba con la oscura sombra de los ojos. Lucía medias de red, un vestido negro y borcegos con plataforma que complementaban su look gótico.

Se encontró observándola demasiado mientras la artista estaba muy ocupada afinando su bajo.

—¡Hey, Molly! —llamó su atención Mary.

—Ah, ¿qué?

Su amiga soltó una risa. —Estás muy distraída últimamente.

Molly parpadeó honestamente confundida. —¿Enserio?

Las chicas siguieron en lo suyo y la banda empezó a tocar. Interpretaban covers y algún que otro tema original, siempre dentro del género del rock alternativo, en colindancia con todo el lugar.

Molly lo estaba disfrutando. Las charlas con Mary, la buena música, los buenos tragos (los cuales estaba empezando a apreciar), el show, la chica del bajo, todo le traía una especie de calma que ella acogió de muy buena gana. Todo era agradable. Sin disturbios, sin gente “no deseada”.

—Heeeyyy, ¿¿cómo están chicas??

La confusión y la antipatía debieron verse en cada centímetro de la cara de Molly Hooper al reconocer a algunos de los chicos del equipo de rugby. Mary decidió pilotear la situación.

—Carl Powers, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mary. —¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar?

—Se nos dio por hacernos punks —respondió el rugbier con displicencia y torpemente acercó una silla para sentarse entre las dos chicas. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. Molly se alejó como si le diera asco la presencia de ese chico a su lado.

—¿Salen sin su líder? —ironizó Mary al notar que Sebastián no estaba allí.

—Nah, a Sebastián le dan asco estos lugares de raros —dijo Powers acodándose en la mesa intentando ser amigable. —Pero dicen que la cerveza aquí es buena.

—No lo sé, nosotras estamos tomando otra cosa —contestó Mary indicando los tragos.

—¡Bueno probemos juntos! —dijo e inmediatamente le hizo una seña a uno de los meseros. —¡Hey! ¡Tráenos cervezas para todos!

—Oye, está bien. Nosotras ya nos íbamos —explicó Mary tratando de sonar casual.

—Naaah, ¿cómo van a irse? Enserio, yo las invito, sin compromiso —dijo Carl.

—¿Y a nosotros no? —se metió otro chico de su grupo, en alusión a los otros varones que le acompañaban.

—¡Ustedes páguense lo suyo! Estoy siendo caballero con las chicas, nada más —dijo Carl con una risotada. —Además, porque me caen genial.

Mary era buena fingiendo, si es que acaso fingía comodidad, o solo era el alcohol que ya llevaba bebiendo. Pero Molly no podía disimular su intranquilidad, lo cual Carl Powers pareció notar.

—Oye, Molly —le habló el chico seriamente y ofreciéndole la cerveza que le había comprado. —Siento lo del certamen, fue tonto.

La joven siguió incómoda pero le tomó por sorpresa la disculpa. Era la primera vez que veía a ese torpe chico así de serio. —Ya no importa.

—No pero, enserio. En ese momento, todos como que nos pusimos del lado de Janine, ella nos dijo que casi le habías arruinado la vida y no sé qué más.

—Solo la descubrí copiando en un examen —dijo Molly, evidenciando lo absurdo de la represalia. 

—Sí, bueno. Con todo esto de la cuenta de Instagram y la campaña de ustedes, estamos... corrigiendo nuestros errores, ¿sabes? —explicó Carl mientras bebía un buen trago de cerveza. —Así que bueno, lo siento, Molly...

La joven suavizó un poco su dura expresión y aceptó las disculpas. Pero tampoco es que le quedara otra opción.

La noche transcurrió de forma extraña. El sorprendente lado amigable de los chicos del equipo se combinaba con la repentina comodidad de Mary, debido a su evidente ebriedad, y un ridículo lado competitivo que le impedía despegar su atención de la partida de póquer que los chicos habían improvisado en la mesa. Molly se mantenía al margen, sonriendo para no quedar como grosera. Parecía ser la única en notar lo absurdo de toda la escena.

—¡A ver, a ver, perdedores! ¡Otra ronda! ¡Vamos, que estoy con buena racha! —decía Mary y tomó otro trago de cerveza, golpeándola fuerte contra la mesa como una típica borracha de cantina. —Y sigan apostando, maricas. Sé que sudan dinero.

Los chicos vitorearon la iniciativa de la joven Morstan y pidieron otra ronda de cervezas para seguir el juego.

—¿No sabes jugar al póquer, linda? —le dijo Powers, acercándose invasivamente al rostro de Molly, quien intentó alejarse disimuladamente.

—No.

—¿No quieres que te enseñe? —el chico se acercó y le susurró al oído. Su mano se posó sobre el muslo de la joven y empezó a acariciarle en esa zona hasta que la mano se acercó peligrosamente a su parte íntima. Molly sintió una incomodidad terrible y se alejó bruscamente, casi cayéndose de su silla. Tomó instintivamente su bolso y caminó rápido hacia la salida del bar, dejando al ebrio rugbier solo con las ganas.

Una vez afuera, y con el frio aire penetrando en su rostro, se tranquilizó. Suspiró profundo y tomó su teléfono para pedir a que vinieran a buscarla. Pero se llevó una desatinada sorpresa al ver la pantalla negra e inútil de su costoso teléfono.

—Mierda, me quedé sin batería... —maldijo la joven. De pronto, divisó a una pareja de chicos fumando unos cigarrillos. —Hola, disculpen... ¿Alguno podría prestarme una llamada, por favor?

La gentileza de la chica debió parecerles lo más patético y penoso que vieran en el día, o al menos, así lo reflejaban sus rostros llenos de piercings. La ignoraron completamente y siguieron en lo suyo.

—Bueno, gracias... por nada... —dijo Molly en un susurro inaudible y se fue, recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Yo puedo prestarte una llamada.

Molly se dio vuelta para encontrar al caritativo ser de dónde provenía esa voz. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus cachetes se tiñeron de rojo al descubrir a la bajista de la banda. Se veía aún más atractiva de cerca.

—O-Oh, ¡Muchas gracias! —decía inclinando su cabeza como si la chica fuese un miembro de la realeza británica. Tomó el celular que la delicada mano de esa chica le entregaba y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos.

—Y-yo no... No sé el número —confesó sin saber dónde ocultar su vergüenza. —Qué estúpida...

La bajista rio divertida y dio una pitada de su cigarrillo.

—Bueno, no te castigues así —dijo la artista. —¿No tienes a nadie que venga por ti?

—Sí, mi padre vendrá pero en una hora... —se quejó Molly, aun ruborizada de su torpeza. —Tomaría un taxi pero tendría que avisarle igual, y no tengo cómo. Supongo que... no me queda más que esperar.

—Puedo acompañarte, si quieres —sugirió la joven y Molly se ruborizó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¿E-enserio? ¡Sería genial! ¡Gracias! —dijo entusiasmada. —M-me llamo Molly, por cierto.

La atractiva y sensual joven le miró con sus ojos casi violáceos por la interacción de la luz con ellos. Sonrió con sus oscuros labios.

—Y yo soy Irene.


	24. Chapter 24

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Greg mientras tomaba asiento. —Sherlock.

John suspiró y asintió con pesar.

—¿Pelearon? —preguntó el consejero mientras le ofrecía los usuales snacks al joven rugbier.

—No, no peleamos —dijo John, mientras aceptaba la oferta del otro. —Es Sherlock... Él no está bien.

John procedió a contarle sobre el incidente del ataque de pánico, sin mencionarle la circunstancia del mismo porque de algún modo le avergonzaba. Desde que eso pasara, el rubio había intentado hablar con Sherlock acerca del tema, pero el joven detective esquivaba exitosamente cada oportunidad en la que John le demandara aquello o simplemente lo desestimaba con displicencia. De hecho, Sherlock actuaba como si el incidente no hubiera siquiera sucedido.

—Bueno, los ataques de pánico suelen ser una respuesta a situaciones angustiantes —explicó Greg con seriedad. —Sherlock ha pasado por muchas situaciones de ese tipo en los últimos meses. La expulsión de aquí, de su casa, de su academia de ballet, el vivir solo y todo lo que ello implica. Es evidente que su mente, por más extraordinaria que sea, le está pasando factura por todas esas cosas.

—Sí... Me encantaría ayudarlo a sentirse mejor —confesó John.

—Lo ideal sería que lo convencieras de acudir a un profesional. Sé que con Sherlock es prácticamente imposible, pero quizás, si tú se lo dices... Creo que eres la única persona que él escucha en estos días.

—No, eso sería imposible —dijo el rugbier acomodándose en su silla. —Sherlock no se cansa de hablar mal de los psicólogos. Y temo que si se lo digo reaccione muy mal...

—Entonces convéncelo de hacer algo —propuso Greg acodándose en su escritorio. —Sherlock necesita retomar alguna actividad en su vida, ya sea el ballet, el colegio, cualquier cosa. Eso puede ayudarle a distraerse un poco y a tranquilizar su mente. Porque si sigue encerrado en ese apartamento haciendo vida de ermitaño, va a volverse loco.

—Justo el otro día hablábamos de algo así... —empezó a relatar el rubio. —Le comenté que habían abierto las inscripciones en muchos colegios para iniciar el próximo año. Y me volvió a decir que no tiene pensado seguir estudiando. Me dijo que no lo necesita porque ni siquiera planea ir a la universidad. Dice que estudiará criminalística y química por su cuenta porque “no necesita un papel que le diga que sabe esas cosas”.

Greg se mostró enormemente preocupado por eso. Miró decidido al chico que tenía en frente.

—John, tienes que convencerlo. Tienes que hacerlo entrar en razón. Porque si sigue haciendo lo que él quiere, perderá el control de su vida. O peor, perderá el control sobre su mente.

El capitán se mostró de acuerdo con ello. Lo que Greg le decía no era una novedad, pues John ya lo sabía, especialmente cuando se enterara lo de la cocaína. _Si le digo a Greg sobre eso, seguro se desmaya._

—Además, eso aliviará la carga que sientes, John —volvió a hablar el consejero. —Recuerda, no debes ser el único soporte en la vida de Sherlock. No debes permitir que dependa enteramente de ti para obtener paz mental, porque eso terminará agotándote a ti. Debes apoyarlo, estar ahí para él, por supuesto. Ayudarle a abordar sus emociones de una manera correcta. Pero es bueno que busque algo más para distraerse. En principio, algo que lo saque del apartamento.

—Bueno nosotros-

—Que no implique colarse en propiedades privadas, escenas del crimen, robar cosas u otros delitos —le interrumpió Greg arqueando una ceja.

Para cuando dejaran de hablar del tema John anunció que debía partir, pero Greg le detuvo por otro asunto que le había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza últimamente.

—John, quería hacerte una pregunta —dijo el consejero. —¿Alguna vez Sebastián te habló de una chica llamada Jeanette?

El rubio trató de recordar pero el nombre ni siquiera le sonaba.

—Era una chica que estudiaba aquí hace unos años —le comentó Greg. —En ese entonces, había otro consejero aquí, y estaba viendo algunos informes que él hizo sobre esa chica. Al parecer ella tuvo un problema serio con Sebastián.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el rugbier frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

—Ella... le dijo a este consejero que Sebastián abusó sexualmente de ella.

John solo se quedó inmóvil.

—Y este tipo solo la derivó a una comisaría para que hiciera una denuncia, pero nunca más volvió a hablar con ella, ni le hizo algún seguimiento. Ella luego se cambió de escuela. Se lo conté a los directivos y ellos solo me dieron las mil y un excusas para sacarse la responsabilidad de ello.

—Eso es terrible... No sabía nada del tema.

El consejero se acodó nuevamente sobre el escritorio y le miró fijo unos segundos.

—Si esta chica decide iniciar alguna acción legal contra la escuela o contra Sebastián, y descubren que no hicimos nada luego de que literalmente viniera a pedir ayuda aquí, estaremos muy jodidos. La escuela, el equipo, todos.

—No entiendo, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo?

—Cuando te volviste el capitán del equipo y te enteraste de los rumores que corrían sobre los chicos, viniste aquí y me pediste ayuda con eso. Los dos quedamos en ayudarnos mutuamente para erradicar esas malas acciones que manchaban el nombre del equipo. Sin embargo, cuando sucedió lo de las confesiones, tú sabías que Sherlock estaba detrás de ello. Debiste habérmelo dicho para que buscáramos una solución-

—¡Yo no iba a delatar a Sherlock! —le interrumpió John.

—¡Pero tampoco lo estabas ayudando! Simplemente dejaste que el tema se solucionara solo —le increpó el consejero. —Y luego, sucedió lo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños y todos terminaron arrestados. Por eso te digo, si sabes algo, confía en mí. Yo quiero ayudarte a ti y a los alumnos de Strand a que tengan una mejor vida dentro de la escuela. Es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé —suspiró el rugbier, aun molesto por la repentina acusación. —Pero no tengo idea de quién sea esa chica.

El consejero le miró consternado pero John simplemente se despidió y abandonó la oficina.

***

A veces, la independencia podía ser muy tediosa. Si bien Sherlock la había anhelado por mucho tiempo, implicaba ciertas tareas que el chico era bastante reacio a hacer. Si no fuera porque John le insistía en mantener la heladera con suficientes provisiones, el joven detective se la pasaría a té con tostadas o a delivery de comida tailandesa.

Ingresó fatigado a su apartamento llevando un par de bolsas del supermercado. Pero se dio con una desagradable sorpresa.

Como una brillante perla nívea en medio de un montón de basura, allí estaba sentado su refinado hermano Mycroft Holmes, vestido de traje y maletín en mano, en la desabrida sala de estar.

—¿Cómo entraste? —fue lo primero que dijo Sherlock al verle, sin preocuparse en disimular su disgusto.

—Tu buen compañero Bill me dejó pasar —explicó Mycroft con tono elocuente.

—¿A qué se debe esta encantadora visita de mi hermano mayor? —dijo el menor de los Holmes con el sarcasmo que le caracterizaba.

—Tu sarcasmo no me hace gracia esta vez, hermanito —contestó con seriedad. —Vengo a decirte que acabes con este circo.

Sherlock le miró unos segundos y soltó una carcajada.

—Te estoy hablando enserio, Sherlock.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso lo hace aún más gracioso!

—Papá y mamá quieren que vuelvas a casa —dijo Mycroft manteniendo la calma. —Te extrañan.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada aún más estruendosa.

—¿Me extrañan? ¿Qué extrañan exactamente? ¿Ignorarme? ¿Criticarme? —ironizó el chico. 

—¡Se preocupan por ti! Y yo también —confesó escueto el mayor.

—¡No seas absurdo!

—¡Tú no seas absurdo, Sherlock! —le increpó su hermano mayor. —Mira la pocilga en la que vives. ¿Acaso planeas tener una patética existencia de ermitaño autodidacta que no te llevará a ningún lado? Has perdido el control.

—¡Tengo absoluto control sobre mis cosas!

—¡Te expulsaron de la Academia Real de Ballet por intentar ligarte a un profesor!

Sherlock se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Era obvio que ocultarían el tema de la cocaína para no manchar el nombre de la institución. Al parecer, Jim Moriarty seguía divirtiéndose con él.

—Eso es mentira.

—No me interesa —le contestó Mycroft poniéndose de pie. —Me cansé de jugar el rol del hermano comprensivo y mediador. Tienes suerte de que papá y mamá estén obligados legalmente a mantenerte, pero no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

El mayor de los Holmes colocó una serie de folletos sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala. Sherlock los miró horrorizado.

—Elige cualquiera de estas escuelas para que retomes los estudios cuanto antes. Abandona esta pocilga, vuelve a casa y termina con esta estupidez.

—¡¡Y SI NO LO HAGO ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?!! —espetó Sherlock furioso.

—Traeré a la policía para que haga una redada e incaute toda la droga de tu compañero el dealer. —rebatió su hermano igualmente molesto. —Tu insolencia le aseguraría varios años en prisión...

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? —replicó Sherlock con autosuficiencia.

—Sí, sé que te importa. Te conozco. Sé que eres más propenso a las... emociones —retrucó el otro con displicencia. —No te gustaría herir a un amigo.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana —dijo el menor para finalizar la disputa. —Si vuelvo a pisar una escuela, volveré a hacer que me expulsen. ¡¡Si vuelvo a casa, volveré a irme, me escaparé, HARÉ TODO LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA DEJAR DE VER SUS ASQUEROSAS E HIPÓCRITAS CARAS!!

Un silencio invadió la sala del pequeño apartamento. La mente de Mycroft solo repetía aquellas palabras que Greg le dijera el día anterior, las primeras palabras que le dijera después de años sin tener contacto alguno.

_Tu hermano te necesita. Si no lo ayudas, va a perder el control._

Pero Greg estaba acudiendo a la persona equivocada. Mycroft no podía ayudar a su hermano menor, simplemente porque no sabía cómo. Nunca había sabido cómo acceder al complicado y rebelde corazón de Sherlock. La relación de ellos estaba rota y era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

Como siempre, el mayor de los Holmes no mostró ni un atisbo de cómo sus palaras le habían afectado. Esbozó la gélida sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Llámame cuando recapacites —se limitó a decirle el abogado mientras se disponía a irse.

—No voy a llamarte —murmuró molesto Sherlock.

En la entrada del apartamento, el elegante hombre se topó de bruces con John Watson. El rugbier le miró avergonzado por el torpe encuentro y simplemente le saludó. Mycroft distinguió al instante la chaqueta del equipo de rugby de Strand.

_Otra vez, un Holmes con un chico del equipo de rugby. Irónico. Trágico._

De repente se le figuró la imagen de un joven Greg Lestrade yéndole a visitar a casa luego de uno de sus entrenamientos. Imágenes que se esforzaba en quitar de su súper desarrollada mente, destinada únicamente a albergar conocimientos jurídicos.

Mycroft saludó cortésmente al rubio con un leve cabeceo y abandonó el lugar, tan discreto y elocuente como había llegado.

—¿Ese era tu hermano? —preguntó John. Sherlock seguía molesto por el anterior encuentro. —¿Qué quería?

—Fastidiarme con su asfixiante e hipócrita sobre protección —contestó el joven Holmes mientras volvía a la cocina a su improvisado y rústico laboratorio.

John le siguió, no sin antes notar los folletos que Mycroft dejara minutos atrás. Era evidente lo que habían hablado con su compañero así que John comprendió el fastidio. Muy mal momento para hablar de eso que Greg le había aconsejado.

—Quizás... Esté preocupado de verdad, Sherlock —se aventuró a decir el rugbier con cuidado de que no tomara a mal sus palabras.

—No, John. Mycroft solo se preocupa por él mismo y por su trabajo. Él ha hecho de la frialdad su estilo de vida. Su paradigma. Lo he comprobado un par de veces —musitó abstraído el joven mientras atendía la reacción de unos extraños fluidos en el austero laboratorio.

—Pero... Quizás ahora es diferente —insistió el rubio. —Digo, toda esta situación es nueva para él y para tu familia... Quizás estén preocupados de verdad.

Sherlock le ignoró por unos segundos para intentar discernir las verdaderas intenciones detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué se preocuparían? —dijo Sherlock despreocupado. —Estoy absolutamente bien, esto es lo que siempre he querido.

—Eso mismo me dijiste a mí, la primera vez que vine aquí —le recordó John. —Y no sé si resultó ser tan cierto.

El joven detective le miró finalmente. El fastidio en su expresión se hizo notar.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¡Que es obvio que no estás bien, Sherlock! —le enfrentó el rugbier preocupado. —Quizás siempre hayas querido vivir solo pero no en estas condiciones. Escucha, has pasado por situaciones angustiantes, está bien si admites sentirte mal por ello, no hace falta que finjas que todo está bien cuando no es así. No hace faltas que te burles o menosprecies a la gente que te pregunta por ello. Necesitas abordar tus emociones de verdad, no ocultarlas.

Sherlock le observó con desconfianza.

—¿”Abordar” mis emociones? —le cuestionó manteniendo aquella expresión en sus ojos. John tragó saliva anticipando un ataque por parte de su compañero.

Sherlock desatendió el extraño experimento en la mesa de su cocina y se acercó intimidante al otro chico.

—Esas no son palabras que tú usas a menudo —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo identificado el nivel de vocabulario que utilizas —explicó el joven detective y John frunció el ceño ante la insólita revelación. —Tampoco sueles usar la palabra “angustiante”.

John solo exhaló con hastío. —¿Y qué si las uso?

Sherlock juntó ambas manos a la altura de su boca sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. De repente cerró sus ojos y soltó un gruñido.

—¡¡Fuiste tú!! ¡Maldita sea!

John le miró confundido y ofendido por la maldición repentina.

—¿De qué rayos-

—¡¡Tú le cuentas al imbécil de Gavin sobre mis problemas y él se los cuenta a Mycroft!! —renegó el joven tomándose del enrulado cabello con enfado. —¡¡Debí saberlo!! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—¡Greg, Sherlock, su nombre es Greg! —le corrigió el rubio y Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada. —¡¿Y cómo iba a saber que él se lo diría a tu hermano?! ¡Creí que ya no se hablaban!

—¡¿Le dijiste lo de la droga?! —le cuestionó rápidamente Sherlock.

—N-no, no, eso no se lo dije... Tranquilo —contestó John luego de hacer un repaso de sus charlas con Greg.

—¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? —le atacó el joven detective. —Yo confío en ti y tú vas y le cuentas todas mis cosas al consejero de la escuela de donde me expulsaron, que a su vez es el único amigo y posible interés amoroso de mi hermano, quien a su vez está en busca de cualquier excusa para amedrentarme y llevarme de vuelta a casa y volverme a hacer vivir un infierno.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es para tanto! Greg te conoce y se preocupa por ti, al igual que yo y seguramente tu hermano.

—Por favor, cállate John. No tienes idea —soltó agresivo.

Al decir eso Sherlock no esperaba que John realmente se callara, pero lo hizo. El joven detective se arrepintió al instante de aquellas palabras que parecían haber enmudecido literalmente a su buen amigo.

El sonido del celular de John rompió el incómodo silencio.

—¿Harry? Sí... —musitaba el rubio desviando su mirada. Frunció el ceño consternado. —¿Qué...? ... Ahora voy... Cálmate...Ahora voy, te estoy diciendo.

El capitán cortó la llamada y observó unos segundos su celular.

—¿Sucedió algo...? —aventuró a preguntar un arrepentido Sherlock, quien fácilmente dedujo que la llamada se relacionaba con su padre.

—Debo irme —anunció John y se marchó, sin siquiera mirarle.

***

El joven descendió con rapidez del autobús que lo dejara en la parada de Brixton. Caminó con paso agitado por las calles que le llevaban a su casa, donde Harry le estaba esperando. Sola.

 _“Papá se fue”,_ es lo único que su joven le había dicho lloriqueando a través del teléfono. No pudo evitar pensar en lo similar de la situación a aquella vez en que la pequeña Harry le dijera que “ _no sabía qué le pasaba a mamá”._

El enfado que le había generado su discusión con Sherlock se mezclaba con la desazón de la nueva mala noticia de su hermana. ¿Qué más iba a pasarle?

Ingresó con su llave a la estrecha y austera vivienda para encontrar a una Harry con ojos rojos e hinchados, con un papel en la mano.

—Papá se fue —volvió a anunciarle. —Se fue, para siempre. Nos abandonó.

La joven le extendió el papel. Se trataba de una carta que el progenitor les había dejado. El corazón de John latía aceleradamente mientras la leía.

_No puedo más, lo siento..._

_...Ustedes me recuerdan a ella._

_...Cada día, es un infierno. Para mí y para ustedes._

_...Es mejor que me vaya._

_...Creo que encontré una nueva razón. Lejos de aquí... Quiero intentar cambiar. Quiero intentar vivir. Vivir una vida decente. O solo vivir._

John releyó esa última línea y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—Llegué de la escuela y vi esa nota —decía la joven Watson. —¡¿A dónde mierda se fue?! ¡¿Qué quiere decir con nueva razón?!

—Creo que... —John seguía mirando abstraído la carta de su padre. Él sabía exactamente a qué se refería. —Harry, papá ha estado... viendo a una mujer.

La joven de cabello castaño mostró su desconcierto. —¿Qué? ¿Una mujer? ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé —suspiró el rugbier. —Una vez los vi juntos. Supongo que a eso se refiere la carta...

John recordó aquella vez en que los viera. Había seguido a su padre para comprobar que iba a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos y no a un bar otra vez, cuando le vio encontrándose con ella en una florería donde aparentemente la mujer trabajaba. Era una mujer adulta, algo regordeta y de cabello rojizo. Parecía una buena mujer y se mostraba muy risueña mientras hablaba con su padre. Él lucía diferente junto a ella. Hasta creyó verle sonreir.

—¡¿Y dónde vive ahora?! ¡¿Con ella?! —le cuestionó alterada.

—No lo sé, Harriet, y sinceramente no me interesa.

—¡¿No te interesa?! O sea nuestro padre nos acaba de abandonar por una cualquiera, ahora literalmente somos huérfanos ¡¡¿¿ y a ti no te interesa??!!

—¡¡¿Enserio te sorprende esto?!! —soltó el rubio en respuesta. —¡¡Todo el tiempo nos decía que quería irse y que no nos soportaba!!

—¡¡Pero pensé que estaba cambiando!! —dijo la joven entre sollozos. —Él parecía diferente conmigo... Hablábamos más seguido...

John exhaló estresado.

—Él no va a cambiar —sentenció el joven. —Pero si él cree que lo hará yéndose de aquí, pues que lo haga.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío? —le atacó su hermana. —Enserio, eres detestable cuando te portas así.

—¿Frío? —John rio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. —¡Soy realista, Harry! Por dios, ¿enserio le tenías algo de fe a ese hombre? ¿El tipo que se enojaba por cualquier cosa y nos atacaba? ¿El tipo que llegaba borracho y nos insultaba? ¡¡Sobre todo a ti, te despreció por ser lesbiana-

—¡¡CÁLLATE!! —le gritó la joven furiosa y desapareció de la sala para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Parecía que ese era el día de hacer callar a John Watson.

John estaba conteniendo su cólera, a tal punto que arrugó completamente la infame carta que su progenitor les hubiera dejado. Estrelló el papel con violencia sobre la mesa y salió furioso de su casa.

Él sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento. Si no se iba él antes, sería Harry o su padre pero en algún momento la situación no daría para más y se separarían. Era lo que John quería y sin embargo llegado el momento, se sentía impotente. Probablemente por las circunstancias en que había ocurrido. Quizás, a John le hubiera hecho mejor no saber que su padre se iba con otra mujer. Quizás, le hubiera hecho mejor no saber que hablaba con Harry. Porque a él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

¿Acaso habría querido un “adiós”? John había querido muchas cosas de su padre. Afecto, principalmente. Alguna expresión de orgullo tampoco habría estado mal. Pero el “adiós” habría bastado.

Sinceramente, a John le importaba una mierda que su padre hubiera peleado en Afganistán. No se enorgullecía de eso, más bien le apenaba. Las consecuencias que esa maldita guerra habían tenido en su mente y por consiguiente, las desgracias que le habían acarreado a él, John Watson, que literalmente le importaba poco y nada la patria o el honor del estúpido ejército británico. No veía a su padre como un héroe sino como a un pobre hombre destruido espiritualmente y traumado de por vida.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos debido a la impotencia y al enojo que contenía. Secó rápidamente sus ojos. Él nunca permitía que nadie le viera llorar.

Se detuvo en una esquina donde se ubicaba un bar conocido. Muchas veces había visto a su padre pasar la pena allí. Quizás la desgracia y el alcoholismo corrían por la sangre de los Watson después de todo.


	25. Chapter 25

Era extraño ver al capitán del equipo de rugby merodeando solo por las inmediaciones del campus de Strand. Usualmente estaba rodeado de sus amigos del equipo o algunas chicas que se le acercaban con el afán de tener el honor de intercambiar un par de palabras con él.

Pero hace varios días que esa imagen no se veía. Desde que su padre se fuera y Sherlock no le hablara, John quería estar solo. Bajo la clásica excusa de su trabajo y de los exámenes, esquivaba exitosamente las reuniones post entrenamientos en casa de Sebastián. Sinceramente, era la última persona con la que quería estar.

En una de sus solitarias caminatas por el extenso campus de la institución, encontró a alguien que parecía estar pasando por un proceso emocional similar al suyo. Familiarizado con la silueta de esa joven que había probado ser una muy valiosa amiga, notó que estaba sentada en soledad en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ahora te gusta la carrera con obstáculos? —le preguntó el capitán del equipo a Mary Morstan. Efectivamente, la joven parecía mirar atentamente a los chicos que practicaban esa destreza en la cancha.

—Estoy esperando a que uno se tropiece con esas vallas que saltan. —contestó abstraída la chica

John rio divertido y Mary le acompañó.

—Nah... En realidad, pensaba —se sinceró la joven.

—¿En qué?

—No sé, ¿en la vida?

—Ah sí, esa hija de perra.

Los dos volvieron a reir con soltura para luego compartir un silencio de varios segundos.

—¿Cómo estás? —rompió el silencio Mary.

El rugbier se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que se refería al tema de su padre. John había optado por contarle del asunto solo y exclusivamente a Mary. Por diversas razones, se mostró como la única persona disponible y la que menos problemas le traería.

—Aún me molesta —dijo John observando abstraído a los chicos que saltaban las vallas. —Lo peor es que solo me hace extrañar más a mi madre.

Mary le observó de reojo, honestamente preocupada por su amigo.

—Siento no poder decir nada creativo y positivo esta vez —dijo Mary. —Sinceramente, es una mierda.

—Lo sé —suspiró el rugbier y sonrió desanimado. —Solo espero no explotar con los exámenes, los entrenamientos y mi trabajo.

—Tú puedes, capitán. Queda poco para terminar el año —le animó la joven golpeando amistosamente su hombro. —No decaigas.

John sonrió ante el gesto. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las cosas con _tu_ padre?

Mary chasqueó la lengua en señal de indiferencia.

—Todo es raro, supongo. Está muy ocupado con el nacimiento de su bebé, y trata de hacerme participar en ello. O sea, me alegro por él y su novia, pero no estoy muy entusiasmada por el nuevo “hermanito”.

—¿Estás celosa? —bromeó el chico.

—Nah, más bien me molesta un poco. Creo que no asimilo toda esta “nueva vida” que mi padre está armando. A pesar de que me haya dicho todo lo de “seguirás siendo parte, hija, eres tan importante como siempre”, no sé —se sinceró la joven. —¿Estoy siendo injusta con él? Creo que está en todo su derecho de tener una novia y un hijo. Pero a la vez me molesta y no quiero que lo haga.

John sopesó las palabras de la chica. Él tenía más o menos el mismo dilema dando vueltas en su cabeza respecto a su padre, a pesar de que las circunstancias no fueran iguales. El padre de John seguramente iniciaría una nueva vida con aquella mujer de la florería, ya que era literalmente su “nueva razón para vivir”. Al menos el padre de Mary la incluía en su nueva vida. El padre de los Watson los había descartado completamente.

—Es lógico que te moleste. Es tu padre, siempre ha sido tu padre y tú eras su única “vida” —contestó el joven.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio otro rato, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

En algún punto, Mary había sacado su celular para pasar el tiempo. Navegaba con indiferencia hasta que algo llamó su atención.

—Molly y su nuevo grupo de chicos universitarios cool —dijo la joven en voz alta, sacando a John de su mundo.

—A ver —dijo el rugbier y la chica le acercó su teléfono. Se trataba de una foto que la joven Hooper había subido a su perfil hace tan solo unos minutos. En la foto se mostraba ella con un grupo variopinto de chicos sentados en una cafetería bien bohemia en Notting Hill.

—Ah sí, ví que sube historias con esos chicos —recordó el rugbier, quien también estaba al tanto de las sociales de Molly. —A una de ellas la conozco.

—¿A cuál? ¿La sexy? —le preguntó Mary curiosa.

—Sí, a ella —sonrió John nostálgico. Probablemente Irene ni le recordara, pero John sí, sobre todo porque las veces que la viera era para encontrar a Sherlock. Además era difícil olvidar un rostro como el de Irene. O su cuerpo.

—¿También te gustan mayores? —le cuestionó Mary con sorna y el chico lanzó una risotada.

—Nah, es amiga de Sherlock —dijo con simpleza el rugbier. —¿Tú y Molly? ¿Qué tal? ¿Siguen peleadas?

Mary se acodó en las gradas de atrás y separó las piernas. Una pose poco femenina, desde luego, pero le caracterizaban.

—No estamos peleadas... —aclaró la joven. —Está molesta conmigo por lo de aquella noche en el bar. Ya me disculpé y todo pero supongo que debo darle su tiempo.

John asintió, siendo ya conocedor de aquel tema. A él también le había sorprendido que Powers y otros chicos del equipo cayeran allí. Y mucho más le sorprendió que el chico se haya disculpado con Molly.

—Además anda muy ocupada con el tema del certamen de escritura—siguió hablando Mary. —¿Sabías que consiguió que alguien la patrocinara?

—¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, creo que una asociación de escritores —la joven se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Me alegro por ella. Al menos en eso se hizo justicia.

De pronto, Mary divisó a otra persona sentada a unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Frunció el ceño confundida al ver que la chica guardaba rápidamente su teléfono. La siguió observando de reojo y el comportamiento de aquella joven aun le era sospechoso.

—John... —dijo disimuladamente en voz baja. —Creo que esa chica de allá nos está sacando fotos.

John se dio vuelta lentamente para encarar al supuesto stalker. Su mirada se topó con los ojos de la joven y esta le sonrió exageradamente. El rugbier le sonrió igualmente, lo cual la chica pareció interpretar como una invitación a acercarse.

—¡Ho-hola, John Watson! —le saludó con nerviosismo la supuesta stalker una vez que se aproximara.

La joven parecía ser menor que ellos. Tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba infantilmente atado en dos coletas que descendían sobre sus hombros. Su exagerada sonrisa dejaba entrever los frenillos que lucía en la parte superior de su dentadura.

—¡M-mi nombre es Kitty Riley! —se presentó la jovencita extendiendo su mano al capitán del equipo. —¡Soy la Presidenta del Fan Club Oficial del Equipo de Rugby de Strand!

Los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por el anuncio. John sabía que tenían fanáticos, o al menos simpatizantes que iban a apoyarlos a los partidos. Pero definitivamente no sabía que se habían nucleado en una entidad que se hacía llamar “oficial”.

—Vaya, tienes un club de fans —le codeó Mary sonriente.

—Tú eres Mary Morstan —dijo Kitty de repente mirando a la joven rubia.

—Sí, sí, la que perdió contra Sebastián en las elecciones, sí —respondió Mary con sorna. Sabía que se había hecho conocida en las elecciones, pero especialmente por su derrota.

—Ingresaste este año y te volviste muy cercana a John —dijo la fan con un tono de admiración que Mary encontró extraño. —Ustedes... ¿Están saliendo?

John y Mary se miraron sin saber qué decir. Finalmente los dos rieron.

—¡No, Kitty! —habló John. —Mary y yo solo somos amigos.

—Ah... Es que hacen una muy linda pareja —dijo Kitty. Aquel tono extraño siguió en su voz.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —intervino Mary en broma y John le dio un codazo.

—Aunque muchos en el club te siguen shippeando con Sarah —decía Kitty con seriedad. John le miró confundido.

—¿Shippeando?

—Ohhh —la joven Morstan pareció entusiasmarse. —¿Ustedes tienen sus ships y todo?

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar John siendo completamente ignorado.

—¡Claro! —dijo Kitty replicando el entusiasmo. —Incluso inventamos los nombres para varias de ellas, pero aun nos falta la de ustedes.

—No entiendo nada —sentenció el rubio.

—¡Te pasaremos nombres! —siguió hablando Mary con la fanática, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos con escuchar eso.

—¡Genial! No puedo creerlo, las chicas van a morir con esto —decía para sí la joven Riley. —¡John! ¿Podrías seguirme en Instagram? ¡Por favor, por favor!

Al capitán le enterneció la actitud suplicante de la fanática y accedió de buena gana.

—Dime, cómo te encuentro.

—Es KittyRiley... —John se acercó a ella y la joven se ruborizo hasta casi desmayarse. —Eh, c-con más “y”...

—Esas son muchas “y” —bromeó el rubio y a la chica casi le da un infarto. —Listo, ya nos seguimos.

—¡Gracias! ¡Enserio! Y... ¿P-podrías seguir también la cuenta del fanclub? —volvió a pedir y John se dispuso nuevamente a buscar la susodicha cuenta. —¿Y la cuenta de respaldo también? ¿Por favor?...

Mary reía internamente ante lo absurdo de la escena que se desenvolvía frente suyo.

—¡Es el mejor, capitán! —exclamó la jovencita con alegría. —¡Mary también podrías seguirme!

—No te preocupes, yo te buscaré y todo —le dijo la joven con un ademán.

—¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos en el partido este sábado! —se despidió la excéntrica jovencita. —¡Ah! ¡John! Estamos haciendo una bandera para apoyarlos pero no nos decidimos en los colores... O sea obviamente tendrá rojo y blanco pero no sabemos cuál debería destacarse... ¿Te gustaría más blanco que rojo? ¿Más rojo que blanco? ¿Los dos iguales? Porque algunos tienen una teoría de que tu color favorito sería el rojo a pesar de que una vez tú dijiste que-

—¡Kitty! —le interrumpió el rugbier el innecesario monólogo. —Enserio, me da lo mismo. Hazla como tú quieras.

John le sonrió amablemente a la joven y esta volvió a enrojecerse como un tomate. Eso le valió por el resto del día.

—E-está bien ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos el sábado! —se despidió nuevamente, casi cayéndose por las gradas por no andar mirando por donde iba.

—Casi se mata —dijo Mary observándole.

—Ok, eso fue extraño —concluyó John una vez que la niña se fuera.

—Es una fan. Pensé que tenías muchas.

—Sí... Pero no así de... Intensas.

—Parece una buena chica.

El rugbier le acompañó un rato más en silencio pensando en algo que le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es eso de que nos “shippean”? —preguntó finalmente John y Mary suspiró.

***

Luego de un periodo extenso de tiempo que pudieron ser horas o días, el joven Holmes abrió la puerta de su cuarto en busca de algún alimento que satisficiera las indefectibles necesidades de su organismo.

En la cocina encontró a su olvidado compañero de cuarto, Bill Waggins. Pero notó algo diferente.

_Corte de cabello, vello facial rasurado, ropas limpias, no está drogado, está cocinando... ¿Strudel?_

—¡Hey, Shezza! ¡Por fin saliste de tu cueva! —le saludó alegre su compañero.

_Está saliendo con alguien..._

—No vas a impresionarla con el strudel —dijo Sherlock, escaneando abstraído la cocina. —Es de familia alemana y todos los días come eso. Pero apreciará el gesto.

Bill le miró sorprendido por la precisión de su deducción, probablemente preguntándose si no estaba drogado. Pero era Sherlock simplemente haciendo lo que mejor le salía.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste con mis cosas? —preguntó el joven genio malhumorado. Su improvisado laboratorio lucía más ordenado pero para él fue indignante.

—¡Ah! Ordené un poco las cosas, ya sabes... Por si Annie viene —explicó Bill mientras luchaba con el corte preciso y prolijo de las manzanas. —Aunque si pudieras llevar todo a tu cuarto... sería mucho mejor.

Sherlock le miró con fastidio.

—Necesito lo mismo de la semana pasada —dijo el joven detective, ignorando la petición anterior.

Bill detuvo su intento de pastelería alemana y le miró algo preocupado.

—¿Ya te acabaste todo...?

—Claramente, por eso te estoy pidiendo más —dijo Sherlock molesto por tener que aclarar la obviedad.

—Pero eso era bastante ¿eh? —balbuceó el dealer. —¿Acaso tienes el dinero?

El joven sacó alrededor de 500 libras de su bolsillo y los ojos de Bill se abrieron como dos platos. Era lo que restaba de su mensualidad, pero Sherlock ya lo tenía asimilado.

—No lo sé viejo... No sé si es correcto que-

—¡¿Qué hay con ese absurdo debate moral? Vendes droga, yo te doy el dinero y tú me das la droga. Creo que es el esquema básico de cualquier compraventa —soltó irritado el joven.

—Lo sé, es que...—el dealer trató de buscar las palabras para hacerle entender. —No me gusta ver cómo las personas que están cerca de mí se van volviendo adictos con la droga que yo les vendo. Es como si me hiciera sentir... culpable.

Lo inocente, y a la vez lo insólito de aquel planteo tuvo a Sherlock paralizado por unos segundos. Tomó aire e intentó razonar con el absurdo vendedor.

—¡Yo no consumo la droga! —explicó el joven resaltando cada palabra. —La uso para fines científicos.

Bill soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó irritado Sherlock.

—Sherlock, no trates de engañarme con lo de “fines científicos”. Conozco a los drogadictos, ¡soy uno de ellos!

—No estoy mintiéndote —farfulló el joven genio.

De hecho, lo que había dicho no era del todo mentira. Efectivamente, utilizaba gran parte de lo que compraba para estudiar los componentes y probar diversas reacciones. Pero se reservaba una parte para consumo personal. Especialmente, se guardaba la cocaína.

—Hey, sé que debes estar triste porque rompiste con tu chico pero así es el amor...Relájate, Shezza, conseguirás otro mucho mejor —dijo Bill con soltura mientras volvía su atención a la manzana a medio cortar. —Cuando corté con mi ex me la pasaba todo el día drogado en mi cuarto, pensando que todo había acabado para mí. Pensaba que nunca encontraría a alguien mejor que ella. Y mírame ahora. Annika me tiene loco, viejo. ¡Hasta hago postres para ella! ¡Y hace semanas que ando sobrio!

A Sherlock le temblaba el ojo derecho por las ganas de gritar del hartazgo que se estaba aguantando. Estaba a punto de explotar de fastidio por la irrelevancia de la conversación.

—Primero, no es “mí” chico. No ejerzo ninguna potestad sobre él. Segundo, no rompimos porque no había algo qué romper en concreto. Tercero, no consumo la droga motivado por un insípido fracaso amoroso. No me interesan las relaciones amorosas o las relaciones afectivas en general. Me interesa ampliar mis conocimientos, entrenar mi mente. Cumplir mis objetivos.

—Entonces sí la consumes —reparó el dealer.

—Para estimular mi mente, sí —aclaró el joven.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, con el dinero en mano pero Bill seguía mostrándose reacio a concretar el negocio.

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo casi nada... Pero supongo que la semana que viene me llegará un nuevo lote —dijo el vendedor. Sherlock detectó la mentira y simplemente rio con autosuficiencia.

—Si no me vendes tú, simplemente iré a comprarle a otro —dijo el chico. —No es difícil ubicar a alguno de ustedes.

Con ello, Sherlock se retiró de la cocina enfadado y con su dinero en mano. Bill se quedó allí, con la manzana a medio cortar y con el debate moral aun dando vueltas en su cabeza.

***

Naturalmente, no iba a esperar que a Bill le dieran ganas de venderle. Un periplo intenso por la zona de Harlesden, al oeste de la ciudad, le posibilitó encontrar lo que quería.

Pero aquella insistencia no significaba que era un adicto. Sherlock estaba convencido de ello, porque su consumo era estrictamente controlado, tanto en dosis como en días y horas exactas en las que consumía.

El adicto no podía controlar sus impulsos con la sustancia adictiva en cuestión. Sherlock sí, en teoría.

Podría dejarla cuando quisiera, solo que no quería hacerlo. Pero su voluntad estaba totalmente incorrupta.

El joven detective se convencía de ello mientras quitaba minuciosamente todo rastro de ese polvo blanco de los bordes de su tarjeta de crédito. No vaya a ser que un tipo tan observador como él fuese a descubrirle. Si es que había alguien así.

Terminada la limpieza, tomó su teléfono e ingresó directamente a Instagram.

Había una cuenta que últimamente le llamaba la atención. En teoría, no la seguía. Pero entraba a verla, una y otra vez.

_@COFOERS (Cuenta Oficial del Fanclub Oficial del Equipo de Rugby de Strand)._

Un acrónimo muy poco práctico, sin mencionar la absurda repetición de su carácter verificado. El acrónimo era tan inadecuado que probablemente uno pensaría que es la cuenta de una compañía de seguros.

Pero no era el caso, porque sus 1700 seguidores parecían entender de qué se trataba.

Sherlock notó que una nueva foto había sido recientemente publicada en dicha cuenta. Se trataba de John y una chica que Sherlock recordaba vagamente. Aparecían riendo juntos en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol.

_“¿¿Nueva pareja?? Nuestro capitán parece disfrutar mucho de la compañía de su mejor amiga Mary. ¡¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!!”_

Sherlock observó la imagen unos segundos.

_Mejor amiga..._


	26. Chapter 26

Las clases llegaron a su fin con un agradable festejo sin alcohol que John disfrutó mucho. Los alumnos habían organizado un pequeño evento en la escuela con juegos, bailes y actividades deportivas que resultó un momento muy divertido para él y sus amigos.

El ciclo lectivo también había terminado con buenas noticias para el equipo de rugby. Habiéndose consagrado campeones del torneo citadino, los chicos pasarían a la siguiente ronda para enfrentarse con los mejores equipos juveniles del país. Era motivo suficiente para celebrar, y afortunadamente ese festejo tampoco estuvo protagonizado por excesos de ningún tipo. Resultó una amistosa juntada entre los rugbiers en un animado bar del centro, que de paso había servido para unirlos un poco más ya que, desde el incidente de las confesiones, los ánimos del grupo habían estado algo tensos. En hora buena, el equipo había remontado.

Pero no podía centrarse solo en el equipo de rugby. John pensaba cada vez más en el año escolar entrante. No solo sería su último año de secundaria, sino el determinante de su destino universitario. Debía prepararse para obtener una buena nota en sus exámenes y así tener más chances de ingresar a una buena universidad. Aún mantenía sus intenciones de estudiar medicina, porque tampoco se le ocurría algo mejor.

El agitado futuro sobreviniente de John se contrastaba con el incierto futuro de su amigo Sherlock, en quien pensaba cada tanto. Probablemente en una de esas oportunidades le pensó tanto que le invocó.

—Sherlock... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le encontró cómodamente sentado en el pequeño living de su casa luego de que volviera de un entrenamiento. Harry se hallaba junto a él.

—Johnny ¡Tu amigo es un genio! —exclamó la joven Watson. —¡Me ayudó en mi tarea de Química!

—Yo prácticamente te la hice. Tú no hiciste nada —dijo Sherlock sin filtro, a lo que Harry soltó una risotada.

John sonrió a su viejo amigo y le invitó a su cuarto antes de que Harry le enchufara más tareas.

Una vez solos, hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos. John notó que su amigo llevaba una bolsa algo grande.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó el rubio. Sherlock parecía haber olvidado que la llevaba.

—Oh, esto es para ti —dijo el joven detective extendiendo seriamente el obsequio a su compañero.

—No es mi cumpleaños... —aclaró el rugbier mientras tomaba la bolsa. —Por si no recuerdas cuando es.

_Ojalá no lo recordara._

Sherlock solo observó en silencio cómo su amigo descubría qué llevaba la famosa bolsa.

—Esto es...

—Es exactamente la misma, pero de tu talla.

Se trataba de la misma campera que el rugbier solía pedir prestado a su hermana. Aquella campera que le quedara demasiado grande porque no tenía la culpa de que fuera Harry la que heredara la altura de su padre y no él. Aquella campera que le había indicado todo a Sherlock. Sus frustraciones, sus preocupaciones y cada detalle que componía su vida, como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

Era la misma, pero esta le quedaba a la perfección.

—No fue fácil ubicar dónde la vendían, pero resultó ser un pakistaní que las trae de contrabando desde Marruecos y las vende a un senegalés que a su vez la revende en una feria callejera de Harlesden —explicó Sherlock mientras John se la probaba. El joven, poniendo en práctica sus casi olvidadas habilidades detectivescas, había hecho todo el seguimiento, desde elucubrar posibles tiendas a las que iría alguien como Harry Watson, hasta ubicar el origen de la prenda por la calidad de la tela. Porque era una campera bastante genérica pero él quería que fuera exactamente la misma. Al final, lo que le había ayudado de verdad era su prodigiosa memoria visual que había guardado un pequeño detalle, casi imperceptible. La pista. La etiqueta que decía: _Made in Morocco._

Había estado drogado la mitad de ese día, y eso quizás también había potenciado sus habilidades, pero John no tenía porqué saberlo.

El rubio se miró la prenda puesta en el espejo y no dejaba de sonreir. Hasta parecía ruborizado por su gesto.

—Me queda perfecto.

—Claro que sí... —murmuró Sherlock.

El rugbier miró nuevamente a su compañero. —Gracias, Sherlock. Me encanta.

Las facciones del genio se relajaron. —Siento lo de tu padre.

John simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Está bien.

—Pero tú... —Sherlock dudó como nunca en las palabras que usaría. —No van a poder vivir de tu sueldo.

—No, pero tampoco es que la pensión de papá nos ayudara demasiado —explicó el rubio. — Pensé en decirle a Harry que buscara un empleo.

—No creo que le agrade la idea.

—Tendrá que adaptarse...

Sherlock seguía inquieto por el tema.

—John, yo podría ayudarte —sugirió el joven detective, por más herido que el orgullo del otro se sintiera.

—No, Sherlock... No es necesario.

—Sí lo es —insistió el otro. —Sé que debes meses de renta y servicios.

—Maldita Harry.

—Ella no me lo dijo —aclaró. —Recuerda que soy más observador que el común de la gente. Y esconder las facturas detrás del televisor no es muy efectivo que digamos.

—Sí, sí, a veces olvido que eres un maldito genio —dijo con sorna pero el otro se mantuvo intranquilo. —Escucha, Sherlock, tengo todo bajo control, enserio. Hablaré con el dueño, pediré un adelanto, Harry encontrará algún empleo y listo.

—Al final, tú haces exactamente lo mismo que me criticaste la última vez —dijo el joven Holmes con seriedad. —Finges que todo está bien cuando en realidad no es así.

—Es que yo estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones. No son realmente graves para mí.

—¿Qué te estén a punto de echar de tu casa no es grave? —cuestionó con ironía. —Tu nivel de alarma es más nulo que el mío.

—Es que, no... —el rubio intentó explicarse sin sacar a relucir el evidente orgullo que tenía.

—No quieres que te ayude —inquirió el otro. —¿Probablemente piensas que quedaras en deuda conmigo?

—¡Es muchísimo dinero, Sherlock! —confesó el rugbier. —Yo nunca podría devolverte algo así.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que debías devolvérmelo?!

—¡No es tan fácil! Yo... —John exhaló con cansancio.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. El capitán se acercó dubitativo y achicó la distancia entre ellos. Posó su mano en el rostro de su amigo y recordó cuánto había extrañado el sentir esa piel tan conocida en sus manos. A Sherlock se le erizó la piel de tan solo sentirle rozar su rostro. No habían tenido mucha intimidad desde aquel fatídico episodio del ataque de pánico.

Había añorado las caricias de John. Le otorgaban una estabilidad y a la vez un placer que ni el opioide más potente podría causarle.

—Tú me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones —dijo el joven detective casi en un susurro. —Ahora déjame ayudarte a ti...

Por alguna razón John se sintió mal por esas palabras. Él sentía lo contrario. Sentía que él estaba en deuda con su amigo Sherlock.

Su expresión casi suplicante enterneció a John. Se maldijo por las veces que le había tildado de frío y poco afectivo.

El rugbier asintió complaciente y no pudo evitar besar esos labios tan cercanos a él.

***

—Nos vemos mañana, chicas —se despidió el apuesto joven italiano.

—Nos vemos, Angelo —le saludó Molly e Irene hizo lo propio con una sonrisa. Las chicas despidieron a su amigo y se quedaron solas en una cafetería bohemia situada en Brixton.

—Le encantas —comentó Irene luego de beber un sorbo de su café, causando un rubor casi extremo en las mejillas de la otra joven, quien simplemente se hizo la desentendida.

A Angelo le había conocido gracias a Irene. Era de esos chicos que Molly veía en las portadas de sus novelas románticas. De facciones perfectas, cabello largo, algo callado pero bondadoso, el chico de ascendencia italiana estudiaba cocina en un Instituto culinario de la ciudad.

Pero a Molly no le gustaba. 

—No sé si tengo muchas ganas de salir con alguien ahora... —confesó la joven Hooper.

—¿Enserio? Te tenía por alguien romántica —le preguntó Adler con sincero asombro.

—Solo me gusta leer sobre romances en novelas. Pero son tan... Ideales. Sinceramente no creo en ellos —declaró Molly con un dejo de tristeza. — Al menos, no creo que vayan a sucederme a mí... 

—Los romances de novelas no existen, Molly —decía La Mujer. —No te sucederían a ti ni a nadie... El amor es algo complicado, lleno de errores. Totalmente condicionado y, sobre todo, temporal.

Molly coincidió con aquello. A pesar de que hasta hace no mucho vivía inmersa en fantasías de perfectos romances y amores correspondidos e incondicionales, hoy en día podía decir que le había caído la ficha. O al menos, intentaba convencerse de ello.

Mary y Sherlock le habían ayudado mucho en ese sentido. La primera, por su actitud liberal y autosuficiente, en el buen sentido del término. Le había inculcado la idea del "amor hacia uno mismo" y el abandono del concepto de la "media naranja" como complemento de uno. _¡Ya somos completos!,_ solía decir su vieja amiga. 

Y Sherlock, su amor platónico y nunca correspondido, también había colaborado en dicha epifanía con sus rechazos implícitos y su aversión por entablar vínculos más allá de lo mero funcional y necesario.

Aunque los dichos de La Mujer le habían recordado a algo en particular que no tenía que ver con ella misma.

—Creo que yo debería haber entendido eso desde pequeña —dijo Molly llamando la atención de la otra nuevamente. —Tuve una experiencia bastante explícita al respecto.

—¿Un fracaso amoroso?

—Sí, pero no mío —contestó Molly sembrando el misterio. —¿Recuerdas a mis primas súper perfectas?

—Sí, con las que tu familia te compara —correspondió la otra.

—Exacto. Bueno, hace muchos años la mayor de ellas iba a casarse con su actual esposo, uno de los tipos más importantes del país. Era dueño de un montón de empresas e incluso iba a ser electo para el parlamento en aquel entonces —relató la joven. —Con eso, mi tío le había ganado definitivamente a mi padre en esa estúpida competencia que mantienen por sus hijas.

—Tendrías que casarte con un miembro de la realeza para ganarle —añadió Irene y la otra joven rio.

—¡Tal cual! —contestó y siguió con el relato. —Aquella vez iban a hacer la fiesta en una mansión que pertenecía a mis bisabuelos en Herthfordshire. Ellos ya habían fallecido pero la casa aún era cuidada por sirvientes, en especial, por un jardinero que cuidaba un gran rosedal, el favorito de mi bisabuela. En fin, el evento era un hito en mi familia y todo tenía que salir perfecto. Y a pesar que mi papá se moría de la envidia, asistimos a la boda. Estuvimos allí un par de días antes para ayudar y eso, mi mamá estaba tan obsesionada con la organización que hasta parecía que la que iba a casarse era yo...  
El día anterior a la boda, recuerdo que mi mamá me había retado muy feo porque arruiné unos decorados que usarían en la fiesta. Me había asustado tanto que escapé hacia algún lugar donde pudiera refugiarme de ella. Entonces, encontré un búnker que mis bisabuelos habían construido para la primera guerra mundial. Me metí ahí casi todo el día.  
En un momento, escuché que alguien se acercaba al búnker. Me morí de miedo porque pensé que podía ser mi mamá entonces no tuve mejor idea que meterme en un cajón que había allí y esconderme. Resulta que no era mi mamá. Pude ver por una ranura de ese cajón super pequeño que eran dos personas: mi prima y el jardinero.

—Oh... Sé a dónde va esta historia —dijo Irene con una sonrisa. —¿Eran amantes?

—Sí, y... Yo prácticamente tuve que verlos teniendo relaciones allí —explicó casi ruborizada. Irene soltó una carcajada. —Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo pero creo que me daba una idea... No lo sé, solo me quedé paralizada en ese cajón —explicó Molly risueña. —La imagen era absurda, no sé cómo podían hacerlo en un espacio tan... Pequeño.

Las dos chicas rieron. Molly volvió a ponerse seria.

—Pero lo que sucedió luego es lo que más recuerdo... Mi prima empezó a llorar. Se lamentaba, decía que no quería casarse, que arruinaría su vida, que sería infeliz para siempre. El chico la consolaba con tanta ternura, le prometía que igualmente iba a esperarla, que la seguiría amando sin importar lo que pasara. Se amaban tanto...

—¿Y ella se casó igual, verdad?

—Por supuesto. Todo salió perfecto al día siguiente. Fue "el evento" de la familia y hablaron de ello por años. Pero es obvio, y aun lo veo, mi prima no vive bien con su esposo —dijo la joven terminando su café. —Conclusión: En el amor no siempre hay finales felices.

—¿Y no volviste a saber nada del jardinero?

—No, esa casa fue vendida hace unos años y la gente que trabajaba allí simplemente se fue.

—Y supongo que tampoco le preguntaste a tu prima de esto.

—¡No! Ni loca... Aunque siempre que la veo tengo esas ganas de preguntárselo. Quizás se siguen viendo...

—O quizás él también hizo su vida —acotó Irene con escepticismo.

—Exacto...

Las chicas se quedaron un rato más en la cafetería pensando acerca de sus concepciones sobre el amor mientras observaban por la ventana la vida que se desenvolvía bajo el grisáceo cielo.

***

John acarició con devoción los rizos oscuros que componían la cabellera de su amigo y amante. Con Harry afuera para hacer las compras, no había impedimento para que concretara su ansiado reencuentro con Sherlock. Ni tampoco para que este censurara sus audibles expresiones de placer.

—Deberíamos evitar este patrón —murmuró el joven detective con esa voz grave que le caracterizaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto. Pelear, alejarnos, disculparnos y tener sexo —contestó algo apático. —Es agotador.

—Para eso, deberíamos dejar de pelear en sí —dijo el rubio con ironía.

—Tú comenzaste.

—Pero tú fuiste muy intolerante —retrucó en voz baja.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más, sin desprenderse el uno del otro. Sherlock concentró su prodigiosa mente en grabar cada caricia que el otro le propiciaba. Guardó cada roce de sus dedos masajeando su cabello o vagamente pasando por la desnuda piel de sus brazos.

—Tenías razón en algo —volvió a hablar el pelinegro y John se acomodó en la cama para mirarle fijamente. —O más bien, Geoff tenía razón en algo.

John estuvo a punto de corregirle pero simplemente desistió. —¿En qué tenía razón?

—Necesito "abordar mis emociones" de alguna forma —dijo Sherlock exagerando las comillas de forma despectiva. —Por más que intento controlarlas solo con mi mente, a veces parece no funcionar. Creo que el ballet me ayudaba mucho con eso. Así que decidí volver a practicarlo.

John le miró orgulloso. —¡Eso es genial, Sherlock!

—Obviamente no volvería a la Academia de donde me echaron —aclaró el joven genio. —Tengo pensado ir a alguna escuela menos... Prestigiosa.

El rugbier volvió a acercarse al otro y le besó con ternura en la frente. —No veo las horas de volver a verte bailar...

—Si aun viviera en mi casa, te invitaría a mi salón personal de baile —dijo Sherlock con simpleza.

—¡¿Tienes un salón personal?! —preguntó John incrédulo. —¿Así como los de tu escuela?

—No tan grandes, pero sí, tengo uno.

—Diablos... Tú, niño rico... —dijo para sí el rubio. —Sumado al enorme laboratorio al lado de tu cuarto, lo tenías todo.

—Al menos, lo del laboratorio ya lo arreglé —contestó el joven detective haciendo alusión a su improvisado laboratorio en la cocina, aunque próximamente estaría en su cuarto, porque Bill ya le había exigido que lo removiera so pena de mostrar un ambiente más ordenado a su novia alemana.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —volvió a hablar Sherlock. —Creo que también puedo solucionar lo del salón de baile...

—¿Correrás los muebles de la sala? —ironizó el rugbier.

—No... ¡La terraza! —exclamó el chico haciendo que John se sobresaltara. —¡Puedo usar la terraza del edificio! Al menos, cuando no esté repleto de ropa colgada.

—¿Y puedo verte mientras esquivas las sábanas? —preguntó el rubio, haciendo que el otro sonriera inconscientemente.

—Iba a bailar especialmente para ti —aclaró el joven bailarín con un tono cándido que casi derritió el corazón del rubio. —No habría otra razón para vestir calzas y bailar en un piso de cemento arriba de un edificio.

John volvió a tomar la iniciativa y besó con devoción los labios de ese bailarín que le volvía loco. 

***

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Sherlock decidió que se separaran ni bien salieran de la casa de John.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo llegar hasta tu casa? —le preguntó el rubio.

—John, ya me hice todo un conocedor de los suburbios de Londres —contestó el otro con autosuficiencia. 

El capitán del equipo soltó una risa. Los dos no solían ser muy afectuosos en la calle. De hecho, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que eran solo dos amigos pasándola bien.

Y eso era un status quo al que John no solo se había acostumbrado sino que le resultaba más cómodo a su controvertida sexualidad. Porque si bien el rubio sostenía sentirse cómodo en su relación homosexual con Sherlock, teóricamente todos seguían pensando que John Watson era heterosexual.

Y quizás por eso el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando, estando en plena calle, sintió los labios de su compañero en su propia boca. 

—Adiós —murmuró Sherlock, manteniéndose muy cerca de John.

John estaba contrariado y solo deseó que Harry no apareciera de repente con las compras hechas.

***

—Entonces, ¿no vienes mañana a lo de Angelo? —le preguntó Irene a Molly en alusión a una juntada que el italiano llevaría a cabo en su casa. Un club de lectura, precisamente.

—No creo que pueda... Tengo que terminar el cuento para el certamen —explicó apenada. —Pero cuando lo envíe la semana que viene, estaré más que libre.

Irene le sonrió con sus labios carmesí. —Suerte con eso, cariño.

Por alguna razón, a Molly le gustaba que esa chica le llamara así.

—Gracias, Irene.

Las chicas se despidieron en la salida de la cafetería y partieron caminos. Molly debía cruzar rápido el suburbio y llegar rápido a alguna zona del centro, porque era donde "iba a estar viendo ropa con unas amigas" según le había dicho a su padre.

Cruzó con paso agitado las coloridas calles de Brixton, esquivando algún que otro puesto callejero, y tentada de detenerse en alguna de las pequeñas librerías que notaba de pasada.

Hasta que frenó en seco al reconocer a dos personas en la acera de enfrente. Viró inconscientemente hacia una tienda de repuestos de celulares y se metió allí.

Las personas que pasaban por la calle le permitían pasar desapercibida y tener una visión de la escena de enfrente.

_Sherlock... Y John..._

Molly sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Una angustia que le invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta sentirse agobiada.

Sin duda, en el amor no siempre hay finales felices. Menos para ella.


	27. Chapter 27

Sintió el frío suelo de madera debajo suyo. No recordaba porqué estaba allí, ni cómo había llegado allí. Recorrió la habitación y reconoció algunas cosas que había olvidado. El escritorio que trajera de Baker Street, la réplica de un barco pirata que Victor le había regalado para algún cumpleaños, el primer libro de la saga de Max Heller, el único que tenía hasta entonces.

Se cruzó con el gran ventanal por el cual se podía divisar un paisaje dominado por las frondosas copas de los árboles del Bosque de Epping. Al lado, la hermosa casa de sus vecinos, los Smallwood. _La Sra. Smallwood dice que dejes de espiarlos por la ventana_ , le decía su madre, infundadamente. Sherlock no espiaba, él observaba.

Este cuarto era _su cuarto_.

Notó cómo una sombra color rojizo empezaba a cubrir el suelo y las paredes, como si de una fuerza maligna se tratara, hasta convertir su cuarto en el mismísimo infierno.

**_M I D E S E O E S V E R T E A R D E R, H E R M A N I T O._ **

.

.

.

Se despertó abruptamente y con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Notó el sudor recubriendo su piel y se asqueó.

_3:37 A.M..._

_¿Sería muy inapropiado llamar a John?_

_Obvio que sí, él tiene obligaciones mañana por la mañana. Él tiene una vida._

_No como tú._

***

Sherlock tuvo que esperar a que las vacaciones de verano terminaran para volver a ballet, pues las academias también se tomaban sus días y no iba a forzarlas a abrir, por más ansiedad que tuviera. Afortunadamente, el receso no le resultó un tedio como había supuesto. La compañía de John era sin duda un aliciente para ello.

Tenía varias opciones. Una de ellas era una escuela de danzas que se ubicaba en un edificio de Chelsea. El aspecto de las instalaciones no estaba mal pero no era nada comparado con la Academia Real, mucho menos con los amplios salones y bellos jardines del White Lodge.

Sin embargo, era justo lo que necesitaba. Un ambiente nuevo y alejado del renombre de su anterior Academia.

Subió con determinación al 3er piso del edificio y allí se topó con la directora del estudio, una señora bastante entrada en edad pero que había sido bailarina en su juventud, lo cual Sherlock dedujo con facilidad por su postura erguida y la apertura de sus pies. _Sumamente confidente y extrovertida. Divorciada, en malos términos. Vive sola con su perro labrador. Aun baila, a pesar de su edad..._

—¡Tú debes ser el chico nuevo! Sherlock, ¿verdad?—le dijo la mujer en modo de saludo. —¡Bienvenido!

—Gracias —contestó con cordialidad el bailarín.

—Ah, llegas bastante temprano para calentar, ¡Eso es ser responsable! —intervino otra mujer, mucho más joven. _Profesora de preparatorio... No, de Baby Ballet, obvio, enseña a niños pequeños. Esguince en el tobillo. Seguramente por una pirueta en dehors fallida._

—Sí, no sé cómo hacerles entender a las chicas que lleguen más temprano —se quejó la directora. —¡Vienen sobre la hora, y hasta sin peinarse!

Su comentario le recordó a Irene Adler y su mala costumbre de aparecerse así a las clases de la Academia. _¿Es una costumbre de los estudios poco conocidos?_

—¡En fin, no quiero retrasarte! —se dirigió la directora a Sherlock, que en su abstracción no había prestado mucha atención a lo que hablaban las mujeres. —Por allá tienes el vestuario de hombres, y allí está el salón donde tendremos la clase.

El chico volvió a agradecerle y siguió las indicaciones que le diera.

A diferencia de lo que dijera la directora, varios alumnos habían llegado medianamente temprano para calentar. Lógicamente, el ambiente del alumnado era mucho más relajado que el que se vivía muchas veces en La Academia Real. Sherlock observó a varios de ellos riendo mientras calentaban con parsimonia y sin mucho esfuerzo. Su ex profesora Sylvia les habría dado una fuerte reprimenda.

Sin embargo, cuando la clase comenzó, todos mostraron la correspondiente concentración y disciplina. Después de todo el ballet, donde fuera que se practicara, lo exigía.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que la mismísima directora sería la encargada de darles la clase. La mujer desprendía un aura tan distinta a la de Sylvia. Mientras en esta última se notara el compromiso que tenía con la danza, en la otra se notaba una pasión de verdad. Pero sobre todo, se notaba el afecto que sentía por sus alumnos.

—Bueno chicos, tenemos a un nuevo compañero hoy —habló la mujer con entusiasmo antes de iniciar la clase. Sherlock no se esperaba una presentación, por lo que no tardó en incomodarse. —Su nombre es Sherlock y ha sido bailarín en la Academia Real.

Lastimosamente, no había podido omitir ese detalle. Si bien sabía que le preguntarían por sus antecedentes, su plan había sido mentir sobre ello. Pero tuvo la desgracia de que la mujer le había visto en el Festival de Talentos del año pasado y su rol en Don Quijote le había encantado.

—Eres el que hizo del príncipe en el Pas de Deux de Quijote —intervino un chico sonriéndole con mucha cordialidad.

—Sí, lo soy —contestó el chico con una escueta sonrisa.

—¡Estuviste estupendo! —intervino otra chica de malla celeste.

—¡Sí! ¡Nosotras también lo vimos!

—Bueno, bueno —dijo la directora deteniendo el pequeño bullicio que se había armado. —Podemos charlar con él después, ¡Ahora comencemos la clase!

Sherlock agradeció internamente la interrupción.

Luego de las indicaciones, la música empezó a sonar y los bailarines se dispusieron a ejecutar al son de la misma. Sherlock se encontró encantado con volver a bailar esa danza que había sido su cable a tierra en tantas ocasiones. ¿Qué habría sido de él si no hubiera iniciado en este arte? Probablemente sería alguien tan vacío como Mycroft. Probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco sin un lugar donde su mente se relajara de verdad.

Sherlock estaba en paz.

Era obvio que su técnica y su prestancia atraían la atención del resto, cuyos ojos se iluminaban de ver a tan bello ser moverse de esa forma.

Sentía las predecibles miradas de todos pero no se molestó. Él era bueno, y lo sabía. Él se destacaba entre todos, siempre lo hacía. Había practicado desde pequeño para sobrepasar al resto.

Porque, ¿por eso le observaban, no?

_—...Ese chico..._

_—...Sí, yo creo que es él..._

_—...Andaba con Jim Moriarty..._

_—...¡¿Qué?! Pero él es super mayor, cuánto tiene, ¿30 y algo...?_

_—...¿Qué le vio? Ni siquiera es tan bueno..._

_—...Quizás es mentira... Siempre dicen esas cosas de Jim para ensuciarlo..._

_—... Dicen que acusó a Jim de darle cocaína en los ensayos..._

_—...¡¿Qué carajos! ¡Pero si Jim es un ángel!..._

_—...Ese tipo solo quiere fama... Siempre aparece uno así..._

_—...Quizás por eso tuvo el solista de Don Quijote..._

_—...Pff, se cree la gran cosa por venir de la Royal..._

Sherlock salió del baño de donde se estaba escondiendo y los chismosos quedaron aterrados. Intentaron disculparse sin mucho éxito porque el joven detective simplemente se marchó de allí sin siquiera mirarles. No valía la pena analizar sus rostros y echarles en cara sus más profundas frustraciones para humillarlos.

Como si ya no fueran suficientes las referencias a su anterior academia, al salir se topó de bruces con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

—Sherlock...

Los ojos de Irene Adler parecían brillar cuando captaron el rostro de su antiguo compañero de baile. Sherlock le notaba distinta, probablemente más madura. Esta vez no lucía su sedoso cabello atrevidamente suelto sino tirado bien hacia atrás en un perfecto rodete. Incluso ya estaba vistiendo su malla debajo de su ropa de calle.

—¿Tomas clases aquí? —alcanzó a responder el chico, aun sin superar que se encontrara a esa chica por allí.

—Ahora sí... De hecho, yo estudiaba aquí antes de tomar la beca en la Academia Real —explicó la joven.

Los dos mantuvieron un incómodo silencio por unos segundos. Irene no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos y Sherlock sentía que su pecho ardía.

—¡Irene! No te quiero tarde en mi clase otra vez, ¿eh? —decía una profesora que Sherlock no había visto antes.

—Sí, ya voy... —contestó rápidamente la joven sin dejar de prestarle atención al chico enfrente suyo.

—Creo que deberías-

—¿Cómo has estado? —le interrumpió Irene. La preocupación en su tono irritaba a Sherlock. —No te he visto desde...

—Desde que me expulsaron, lógicamente —dijo sin cuidado el otro.

—Si te sirve de algo... Victor estuvo bastante mediocre al día siguiente —le comentó Irene con una media sonrisa que se le contagió inconscientemente al joven detective.

—Siempre lo ha sido, en comparación conmigo.

Irene rio y su mirada no se desprendía de la del joven. Posiblemente sintió ganas de abrazarle muy fuerte pero no era algo esperable ni de él ni de ella. La demostración de afecto no era el área de ninguno.

—¿Tomarás clases aquí? —le preguntó la chica.

—Estoy probando lugares... Aun no sé a dónde iré.

—Espero que elijas este —le sonrió Irene y se despidió antes de que la exigente profesora le volviera a increpar.

Sherlock le observó desaparecer tras la puerta que daba al vestuario de mujeres y se marchó a tomar el autobús para volver a su apartamento.

***

—John, pasa y toma asiento —decía amablemente el mismísimo director de la Secundaria Strand. Le había llamado especialmente a su oficina aquella mañana y John no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o aterrado pero la ansiedad le carcomía. —Antes que nada, quería felicitarte por tu trabajo en el equipo de rugby. Debo admitir que has puesto en alto el nombre de esta institución y te agradezco profundamente por eso.

—Gracias a usted, director —devolvió el cumplido el afamado capitán. —Realmente es un honor para mí representar a la escuela.

—Es por eso, John, que quería anunciarte un nuevo beneficio de tu beca —dijo el director con entusiasmo extendiéndole un folleto.

—¿El viaje de estudios?

—¡Exacto! ¡La institución cubrirá todos los gastos! —explicó el director. —Si quieres ir, por supuesto.

—¡Claro! —dijo de repente el rubio pero trató de guardar la calma. —Digo... ¡Sí, me gustaría mucho ir! ¡Muchas gracias!

El hombre no sonreía más porque el ancho de la cara no le daba. —¡Te lo mereces, John! Además, es una hermosa experiencia con tus compañeros que no puedes perderte. ¡Y ellos te quieren tanto!

John le sonrió igualmente y le agradeció nuevamente por la noticia. Ni siquiera estaba manteniendo sus notas muy elevadas como para que le premiaran así. Pero ciertamente, John había levantado ese equipo del suelo y lo había llevado a lo alto. Si ganaban el torneo nacional, se consagraría por completo.

—¿El viaje incluye todos estos países? —preguntaba anonadado el rubio mientras observaba el folleto y el director se regocijaba del entusiasmo del chico.

—Efectivamente. Conocerás Francia, Alemania, Italia y la joya de la República Checa, ¡Praga!

John estaba que no daba más de la emoción. Para alguien inexpresivo como él, le costaba contener la sonrisa.

El rugbier le agradeció por décima vez y una vez acabada la charla se despidió del director. Aprovechó que no había nadie en el pasillo de afuera y festejó con alegría. Moría por contarle la noticia a Sherlock.

—¡Hey, John! —le llamó una voz por detrás suyo que correspondía a su amigo Sebastián. —¿El director te llamó?

El rubio se detuvo y ajustó el paso a su lado. —Sí, mira esto —le extendió el folleto y le explicó la gran noticia que le dieran.

—¡¿Vendrás al viaje de estudio con nosotros?! ¡¡Genial, hermano!! —festejó el subcapitán dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Los rugbiers caminaron juntos por la escuela y decidieron ir a entrenar un rato en el gimnasio de la escuela. Hacía mucho que los dos no entrenaban juntos, práctica que solían tener muy a menudo el año que John ingresara a Strand.

—Nunca pensé que conocería esos lugares alguna vez —comentaba John mientras trabajaba los músculos de sus brazos levantando unas mancuernas.

—¿Enserio? Pero si te llaman de la Selección Nacional también viajarás mucho —dijo Sebastián mientras tomaba asiento en una de las colchonetas, exhausto por la rutina de resistencia.

—Ojalá me llamaran ahora... —dijo John. —Porque si lo hacen después no sé si pueda. Quiero concentrarme en los exámenes para la universidad.

—Seguro te irá bien, cerebrito —le trató con afecto el otro. —No sacas malas notas.

—Tampoco tan buenas —se rio el rubio. —Hey, pienso que deberían haberte llamado a ti de la Selección...

Sebastián chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia. —No tengo mucha adaptabilidad al trabajo en equipo. Con ustedes me va bien porque los conozco, pero soy bastante impulsivo a veces. Los de la Selección buscan tipos que además de ser buenos jugando tengan capacidad de adaptarse a múltiples estrategias o formas de juego. Yo no tengo eso, y lo sabes.

John sopesó las palabras de su compañero de equipo y coincidió.

Los chicos se pusieron al día con algunos temas de la vida de cada uno.

—Y dime, John... ¿Qué onda con esa chica con la que andas? ¿Están saliendo?

—¿Mary? ¡No! —negó John con un ademán exagerado. —Solo somos amigos.

Sebastián le sonrió levemente, de una forma que a John le pareció algo extraña.

—Se ven como una pareja...

—Sí, nos lo dicen todo el tiempo —comentó el rubio. —Hasta suben fotos nuestras en Instagram...

Sebastián rio con sorna. —Ah, sí, nuestra fan número uno. Kitty Riley.

—¡Sí, ella! ¿La conociste?

—¿Si la conocí? Me siguió hasta mi casa para preguntarme qué sabor de yogur me gustaba —dijo y John soltó una carcajada.

—Es un personaje...

Sebastián se quedó meditabundo mientras John se concentraba en trabajar sus brazos con la banda elástica.

—John, ¿Sabes algo de Sherlock?

La expresión del capitán se tensó sutilmente al escucharle.

—Eh, sí. Hablamos a veces...

—Sinceramente, todo lo que pasó con él fue una mierda —confesó Moran y John solo evitó mirarle en silencio. —Él y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, y nunca hemos podido llevarnos bien.

—Supongo que son muy diferentes...

—No te creas, al menos antes no lo éramos —corrigió el otro. —De pequeños nos gustaban las mismas cosas. ¡Es un chico que jugó en el jardín de mi casa conmigo! ¿Entiendes? Me frustra que nos llevemos tan mal.

John solo fingió atender su ejercicio. Prefería no opinar sobre la relación que habían llevado. Siempre metía la pata cuando se metía en las relaciones personales de esta gente de dinero.

—Admito que le hice daño, en muchas oportunidades... —siguió hablando con franqueza el subcapitán y John sintió cierto enojo al escucharle confesar eso tan explícitamente. —Bueno, nos hicimos daño. Él tampoco es un santo. Pero me arrepiento, sinceramente... Ese día de tu cumpleaños, él y yo discutimos y nos dijimos cosas muy hirientes... —relató apenado —Luego se enfadó y nos delató con la policía...

—Eso también fue mi culpa —dijo John con seriedad. —Tendría que haber intervenido en el asunto, hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Sí, pero bueno, ya pasó —suspiró Sebastián y negó con la cabeza. —Yo tuve que disculparme frente a toda la escuela y Sherlock... Bueno...

John no le miró para que su amigo no viera el enojo que guardaba con el hecho de que su compañero ya no estuviera en Strand.

—Quiero disculparme con él. Siento que debo arreglar las cosas... —decía Morán acongojado.

—No creo que disculparte arregle las cosas... Ya sabes cómo es él... —le contestó John. —Creo que es mejor si solo lo dejas así, Sebastián...

El subcapitán soltó otro suspiro y se encogió de hombros. —Quizás.

***

Sherlock se subió al colectivo rojo de dos pisos que le acercaría a la zona de su apartamento. Afortunadamente, a esa hora, el piso de arriba del autobús estaba desierto así que disfrutó de la soledad por un buen rato mientras miraba por la ventana la despejada noche londinense.

Se abstrajo mirando a la gente caminar de aquí para allá, cruzándose los unos a los otros pero sin notarse. Cada uno en su mundo, con sus vidas, con sus problemas, con sus tormentos. Sherlock siempre rebajaba a la vulgaridad y simpleza al resto, pero empezaba a comprender su error. Cada persona que observaba, cada rostro que analizaba, cada uno develaba una historia, una identidad. Pero que a fin de cuentas, ni él, ni ellos, ni nadie era algo significativo en el vasto universo que le rodeaba.

De repente se le figuró en la cabeza la imagen de John a su lado, con su rostro iluminado por el fulgor azulado de la noche, observando el cielo estrellado de Exmoor y hablando de la muerte de su madre.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien ingresó al piso superior del autobús. Ya no era el único allí.

Fue cuando la inadvertida persona se sentó a su lado, que salió bruscamente de su abstracción.

El corazón se le fue a la boca y se alejó instintivamente, casi pegándose a la ventana.

—Hey... Tanto tiempo... —decía un sonriente Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock le observó con fastidio y se compuso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No contestabas mis mensajes... Ni mis llamadas... —se lamentó el profesor.

—No me interesan tus disculpas.

Jim le miraba fijamente con preocupación y Sherlock solo le ignoraba mirando hacia la ventana.

—Ah... Te extraño mucho, Sherl... —se quejó. —¡Tenías razón! Esos bailarines son insulsos, sin gracia... Aburridos... No como tú... —su expresión se tornaba en una sonrisa desagradable. —Tú eres... único, maravilloso... sublime... Hermoso... —decía mientras se acercaba invadiendo el espacio personal del otro y acariciando el rostro del bailarín.

—No me toques, maldito pedófilo —soltó furioso el jovencito.

—¿Pedófilo? No, yo soy... Solo un amante de la belleza... De la pureza, mi amor....

Sherlock trató de ignorarle pero su indignación pudo más. —Tú eres un depravado que se aprovecha de la ingenuidad y la vulnerabilidad de otros. Los apalabras con cumplidos y promesas con el solo objeto de tenerlos subyugados, dependientes totalmente de ti. Manipulables.

—¿Acaso puedes culparme por eso, lindo? —se burló el profesor. —Vuelve.... Por favor...

—No me toques —volvió a advertirle alejándole con un brusco ademán.

—Ahora trabajo oficialmente en la Royal, ¿sabes?... Yo podría hacer todo para que vuelvas... Explicaré el mal entendido... Lo haré como tú quieras... —susurraba cual serpiente el profesor. —Porque, no pensarás enserio practicar en esa deplorable y patética escuelita de danzas, ¿no? ¿Qué podrías aprender allí que yo no pueda enseñarte...?

—Déjame pasar —le ordenó con firmeza. No estaba ni cerca de casa pero se bajaría cuanto antes de ese autobús.

A pesar de la orden, Moriarty permaneció inmóvil. Éste soltó una risa que al otro le pareció vomitiva.

En ese momento, alguien más ingresó al piso superior del bus. Una mujer de tez oscura que escuchaba música con sus auriculares y que pasó a sentarse unos asientos más adelante.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo...? —preguntó con fingida aflicción. —Todo lo que pasó fue tu culpa... Tú ibas a abandonarme...

—¿Y eso hirió tu tan preciado orgullo? —retrucó con autosuficiencia el joven.

—No lo sé... De alguna manera, hizo que te deseara aún más... —musitó y volvió a amagar con tocarle el rostro.

—No me toques, o gritaré muy fuerte —se le ocurrió decir a Sherlock y Jim soltó una risa.

—¿Enserio? Tú no harías eso, lindo. Alguien con el grado de fobia social que tienes no sería capaz de hacer tal escándalo... —reparó Moriarty. —¿Acaso no decías que eras... un sociópata o algo así?

Sherlock había cometido el error de contarle muchas cosas a ese tipo.

Miró fugazmente a la mujer que entrara hace rato al autobús. Podría decirle algo, podría pedirle ayuda, pero no. La mujer estaba en su mundo, y además, ¿quién iba a tomarle enserio a él? Moriarty no le estaba haciendo nada notoriamente malo. Y se supone que, en todo caso, debía defenderse solo.

—Apuesto a que el escándalo de esa noche te descolocó... —volvió a hablar con maldad el profesor. —¿Qué hicieron después con el enanito de tu novio? ¿La pasaron bien?

—Cállate y déjame pasar —volvió a increparle, poniéndose de pie como pudo en el reducido espacio. Su mano temblaba levemente del nerviosismo mientras se agarraba del asiento delantero. Jim le miró casi con ternura y volvió a reir. Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento para darle paso al chico.

—Nunca te olvidaré, Sherlock —se despidió Jim Moriarty, sin que Sherlock ni siquiera se diera la vuelta a verlo.

Reconocía medianamente dónde se había bajado y recorrió las calles a paso agitado. El mal gusto de su encuentro con Moriarty aun no le dejaba. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y tuvo que detenerse. Intentó controlar mentalmente lo que reconocía como un ataque de pánico inminente y una vez que se recuperó se mezcló entre la marea de gente que inundaba las calles, siendo solo uno más del montón.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo posee contenido explícito.

Sherlock y John corrieron rápidamente a través de los callejones de Brixton hasta que los policías les perdieron de vista. Una vez seguros detrás de un puesto de comida árabe, los chicos se echaron a reir a carcajadas. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero la diversión y la adrenalina pudieron más.

—¿Pudiste sacar algo? —preguntó el rubio mientras se componía de la agitación y la risa.

El joven detective sacó su celular y le indicó los resultados de la hazaña. —Tengo fotos de la ventana superior, el suelo de la habitación y algunos objetos. Los analizaré hoy mismo. Y recuerda nuestra apuesta, ¿eh? Si llego a resolver cómo entraron y perpetuaron el robo, harás mis compras del mes.

—Si lo resuelves ANTES que Scotland Yard —le corrigió John mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento de su amigo.

—Eso es lo más fácil —le dijo el otro guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya te llevan horas de ventaja —contestó el rubio sonriéndole desafiante. —Aun no me dijiste qué ganaré yo si tú pierdes.

—Haré tus tareas de Química.

—Eh no, ya no necesito ayuda con eso —retrucó el rugbier con sorna. —Aprendí mucho con un profesor muy bueno...

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el otro le sonrió con afecto. —Tendrás que ver todas las películas de Rápidos y Furiosos conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no, no por favor! —se quejó Sherlock deteniéndose en medio de la calle. John soltó una carcajada al verle renegar de esa forma. —No, no las tolero, por favor.

—Ponte a trabajar en el robo, detective —le dijo displicente el rubio.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a destino, Sherlock corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. John se quedó unos minutos recalculando la extraña actitud del otro y le siguió por detrás.

—¿Qué haces? —le increpó el joven detective que ya se hallaba meditando la posible solución. —¡Debo trabajar en el caso antes de irme a mis clases de ballet!

—Cuando te dije que “te pusieras a trabajar en el robo”, no te lo dije en forma literal —le respondió el otro arqueándole una ceja. —Quedamos en vernos hoy porque luego no podré... Me voy este fin de semana, ¿lo olvidaste?

Sherlock abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo tras recordar aquello, como si de una epifanía se hubiera tratado.

—¿Te vas este fin de semana? —le cuestionó incrédulo. —¿Ya estamos en Octubre...?

—Sí, tonto —contestó John, sin poder creer la desubicación temporo-espacial que tenía el otro chico. —No te veré como en dos semanas...

Sherlock cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el famoso viaje de estudios de John.

—Oh... Bueno, en ese caso...

—Pero si quieres trabajar en eso, no te molestaré-

—No, no —le interrumpió Sherlock. —Quédate.

***

El rostro de Molly estaba tieso y totalmente enrojecido. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos abiertos como dos platos.

Encerrada en su cuarto bajo siete llaves, luces apagadas, ventanas cerradas, y escondida bajo sus sábanas, la chica había decidido comprobar algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Era un hecho que Irene Adler le atraía mucho más que una simple amiga. Pero, ¿eso la volvía lesbiana? ¿Ahora le gustaban las mujeres? Molly tenía que admitir que desde que aquellos extraños sentimientos afloraran en ella, se encontró a sí misma mirando a las chicas que le rodeaban en el colegio con una curiosidad desconocida.

Pero solo Irene le gustaba de esa forma. No solo por su sensual físico, su cabello sedoso, sus carnosos labios y sus contorneadas piernas, sino por su personalidad, inteligente y atrayente. Sin mencionar que la chica era una artista completa. No solo tocaba el bajo en Los Irregulares sino que además era bailarina de ballet, y por los videos que había visto Molly, era muy buena en ello también.

Amén de todo eso, la idea de ver porno lésbico para comprobar si en realidad le gustaban las mujeres fue quizás algo exagerado de su parte.

Molly cerró la pestaña que había abierto en modo incógnito para acceder al sitio de pornografía y dejó el celular, frustrada y aun enrojecida de la vergüenza. No podía estar viendo esas cosas impúdicas y mucho menos mientras pensaba en Irene.

¿Cómo la vería ahora después de semejantes pensamientos?

De repente, el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje proveniente de su teléfono le hizo saltar del susto.

_Hola Molly! ¿Vas a lo de Emelia hoy? Si quieres, podemos ir juntos._

El mensaje venía del buen Angelo. Molly se sentía súper avergonzada. El interés del chico por ella no cesaba, pero la chica seguía sin interesarse por él. Y se odiaba por ello.

**_Me parece estupendo! ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería, tipo 8?_ **

El plan para poder asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emelia Ricoletti, la vocalista de los Irregulares, era muy poco práctico. Sabiendo que sus padres no le dejarían ir a una fiesta como esa con un chico mayor que pasara a buscarla en su auto, Molly había inventado que se quedaría en lo de una amiga a dormir. Y para evitar que su padre la llevara a dicha casa, inventó que primero se verían con la supuesta amiga en Harrods para comprar ropa y “hacer cosas de mujeres”. Entonces desde el centro de la ciudad se trasladaría hasta la lejana cafetería en Brixton, tan solo para encontrarse con Angelo y de allí partir a la fiesta.

_Te veo allí! : )_

Molly volvió a descartar su celular y suspiró abatida. Obviamente Irene también estaría allí y con seguridad luciría tan hermosa y atractiva como siempre. Y Molly se quedaría con las ganas de quién sabe qué, porque ni ella sabía qué quería, mientras le observaría flirteando con alguien más.

Pero ¿qué quería con Irene? ¿Una relación de verdad? ¿O solo sentía curiosidad por esa atracción? ¿Solo quería probar algo con ella? ¿O quería todo con ella? Esos interrogantes no aparecían con una clara respuesta de su parte. Pero en realidad partían de un interrogante aún más importante: ¿Acaso ella también le atraía a Irene? La chica había demostrado en más de una oportunidad su confianza con Molly, pero de ahí a pensar en una atracción como la que Molly fantaseaba tampoco se mostraba como algo tan sencillo. Que a Irene le gustaran las mujeres no quería decir que automáticamente Molly le gustara. Quizás, su tipo eran otra clase de chicas, más “geniales” e “interesantes”, o más “maduras” y no tan pacatas e inocentonas como la joven Hooper.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada y gritó de frustración.

***

—Ah... Mierda... Eres hermoso... —suspiraba John extasiado mientras Sherlock se hallaba de rodillas delante suyo, encargándose de satisfacerle con su hábil boca. El rubio sostenía y masajeaba la cabellera del otro mientras este se deleitaba con su miembro. La calidez de su boca rodeando su erección le volvía loco, y Sherlock lo sabía. De hecho, sabía qué prácticas, qué posiciones, qué situaciones le excitaban al capitán Watson.

John no era alguien muy particular ni quisquilloso en ese sentido. Activo ( _la versatilidad parecía no estar en sus planes_ ), sencillo y algo agresivo a veces. Pero muy placentero. Lo único “fuera de lo común” que había hecho era tener sexo con Sherlock mientras vestía su traje de príncipe, aquella vez que bailara especialmente para él. _Potencial fetiche, lo tendré en cuenta._

—Ah... Espera... —jadeó el rugbier en pleno acto y le miró desde arriba con lujuria. —Ven...

El chico le observó detrás de sus rizos oscuros y obedeció. Ni bien lo tuvo cerca, el capitán del equipo le atrajo hacia sí y le besó con efusión. Conociendo la coreografía, Sherlock se recostó en la cama y el otro se colocó arriba suyo, desprendiendo sus labios de los del otro lo menos posible.

El joven detective le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta con rapidez y luego hizo lo propio con sus ropas. John se ocupaba de no dejar ni un centímetro de la piel del otro sin besar o incluso morder y dejar marcas, y por su parte Sherlock se ocupaba de tocar y manosear con lujuría el esbelto torso de su amante. El joven detective clamó de placer cuando sintió los húmedos dedos del otro introducirse en él para prepararle.

—Eres hermoso... —suspiraba el rubio entre besos. —Eres perfecto... ¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí... ¡John!... —gimió el otro chico y luego volvió a gritar de placer cuando sintió el miembro de su amante introducirse definitivamente en él. El interior de Sherlock se sentía tan placentero y conocido para el rubio que le embistió con seguridad y ambición, haciendo desesperar de placer al pelinegro debajo de él.

Entre besos apasionados y contorneos intensos y jadeantes, los dos alcanzaron su climax dando fin a otra intensa sesión de amor.

Segundos después, en la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones irregulares de los dos, tratando de componerse mientras se hallaban recostados uno al lado del otro.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho... —le dijo John una vez compuesto, acodándose aun desnudo a su lado.

Sherlock le miró y arqueó una ceja. —Vas a estar demasiado entusiasmado con los lugares que conozcas. No creo que andes pensando en mí todo el tiempo.

John soltó una risa afectuosa. Conocía el escepticismo clásico de su compañero.

—Te demostraré que sí —retrucó el rubio. —Te enviaré mensajes todo el tiempo, mostrándote lo que visite. Algo como “Oye mira esta torre super loca de París, ¿¿la conoces??” —ironizó y volvió a reir.

—A decir verdad, no es de mis lugares favoritos en Paris —se sinceró el joven detective. —Preferiría que me mandes fotos de la Ópera Garnier o el Museé D’Orsay —dijo en un perfecto francés.

—Bueno, pero si te envío mensajes respóndelos —le recriminó John aquella mala costumbre que tenía Sherlock de dejar en visto a la gente.

—Es que a veces no sé qué contestar —se justificó el otro con preocupación.

—O solo olvidas responder... —le dijo John en el mismo tono.

—Mayormente, sí.

Los dos se mantuvieron recostados y tomados de la mano un buen rato. Quizás no se notara pero internamente Sherlock lamentaba que su amigo se fuera. Nunca habían estado tan lejos el uno del otro. La conocida y rebuscada mente del joven pelinegro ya empezaba a elucubrar cosas que no deberían.

—John —llamó su atención de repente, rompiendo el calmo silencio en el que se hallaban. —Cuídate...

El rugbier le miró con afecto y acarició su rostro. —Lo haré.

Sherlock cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el afectuoso tacto de su amante, disfrutándolo como debía y ya de por sí anhelándolo, como si el chico ya no estuviera allí.

Sentía tanta calma en sus cálidas caricias que olvidó todo lo que le rodeaba. Todo se concentraba en ellos dos. Solo los dos, contra el resto del mundo.

—Sherlock, ¿no tenías clases de ballet? —le sacó John abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, eh... Sí, cierto —tartamudeó el otro mientras se incorporaba de la cama y miraba la hora.

—Yo también debería irme —dijo el rugbier mientras ubicaba su ropa tirada en algún lado de la habitación. —Trabajaré más temprano para retirarme antes.

Una vez ambos se hubieran alistado para salir, salieron del apartamento.

—¿El ascensor ya funciona? —le preguntó John a su amigo, al verle accionar dicho elevador.

—Lo arreglaron la semana pasada.

—¿Y por qué no sacan el cartel de fuera de servicio? —se quejó el rubio. —Estuve usando las escaleras como un tonto todo este tiempo.

—Tómalo como parte del entrenamiento, capitán.

Cuando las puertas del viejo ascensor se abrieron, a John casi le da un infarto.

—¡¿Kitty?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

La jovencita de las trencitas coloradas salió inocentemente del ascensor.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sherlock frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Soy Kitty Riley!

—Es una... Chica de la escuela —le interrumpió John. —¿Qué haces aquí, Kitty...?

—Oh, John, verás... Te vi corriendo super apurado y misterioso hace rato, cerca de Lambeth, entonces dije “¡una fan debe saber a dónde se dirige su ídolo!”

—¿Fan...? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Es la presidenta del club de fans del equipo —le explicó John a su amigo. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la chica —Entonces, ¿me seguiste hasta aquí?

Kitty asintió alegre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Iba a esperar a que salieras pero te estabas tardando mucho y me preocupé.

John hizo una mueca que evidenció aun más su fastidio pero luego trató de calmarse. —Kitty ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el espacio personal aquella vez que te vi hurgando mi casillero?

La chica parpadeó como si fuera una muñeca robótica. Asintió.

—Deberías saber que tu ídolo odia los stalkers —intervino Sherlock con tono indiferente. —Créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia.

—¡Tú eres Sherlock! ¡Sherlock Holmes! —dijo Kitty de la nada como si hubiera tenido una revelación. —Pensé que ustedes se habían peleado por el escándalo de las confesiones que publicaste en contra del equipo y que hizo que te expulsaran de la escuela —exclamó con un entusiasmo que fastidió sobremanera a Sherlock. —Oh por dios, ¡Qué lindo que sigan siendo amigos! Pero John, ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo ahora? ¿Sebastián? ¿Mary? ¿Sherlock? Ahora que volvieron a-

—Kitty, escúchame —volvió a interrumpirle John, impidiendo que siga incomodando a su amigo. —Aprecio tu afecto, tu apoyo en los partidos y todo lo que haces con el club es genial. Pero no deberías estar aquí. No deberías seguirme, ni revisar mis cosas ni sacarme fotos sin permiso, ¿sí?

—¡Oh, vamos! Le hablas como a una niña de 8 años que perdió sus lápices de colores en la escuela —soltó Sherlock con un tono mordaz. —Escucha, si no lo dejas en paz, va a denunciarte penalmente por violación de la intimidad y las consecuencias no van a gustarte.

—¡Sherlock! —le increpó entre dientes el rugbier.

—¡No quise molestarlos! Enserio... —se disculpó Kitty, aterrada por la amenaza de judicializar el tema.

—Está bien... —suspiró John. —Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

—¿T-tú me acompañaras... a mi casa? —se le iluminaron los ojos a la chica. Sherlock no entendía absolutamente nada.

Así, los tres subieron finalmente al ascensor y salieron del edificio en un silencio más incómodo de lo querido.

—Kitty, dame un segundo. Necesito hablar con Sherlock —le dijo John con amabilidad y la chica fue a sentarse afuera de una tienda de comestibles que había a unos metros. Una vez se alejó John dio un suspiro abatido.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó el rubio sin causar ninguna reacción en particular en su amigo.

—¿Por qué la tratas tan bien si te molesta? —le cuestionó el joven detective, achicando sus ojos confundido.

—Es muy inocente y algo rara. Sé que no lo hace con maldad. Solo... Necesita límites.

Sherlock simplemente se quedó mudo, sin comprenderle todavía.

—Así que... Cuando me seguiste al bar aquella vez, ¿pude haberte denunciado por violación de la intimidad? —le preguntó con algo de ironía el rubio.

—Podrías, sí.

John rio ampliamente y al verle, Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreir también.

—Habría querido que nos despidiéramos de otra forma... —se lamentó John, mirando de reojo a Kitty y controlando que no se mandara ninguna locura.

—Está bien, creo que fue suficiente con lo que hicimos allá arriba —le dijo Sherlock causando que el otro riera nuevamente.

—Adiós —le sonrió apenado, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarle y besarle. Sherlock se mordía el labio inferior con similares pensamientos.

—Adiós, John. Cuídate.

Los dos se observaban, reacios a dejarse el uno al otro. Quizás, con un “te amo” en la punta de sus lenguas pero temeroso de salir.

Finalmente, John le sonrió por última vez y se dio media vuelta para reencontrarse con su fan número uno, quien saludó feliz al amigo de su ídolo.

Sherlock les observó marcharse por unos segundos. Caminó en sentido contrario unos metros, solo para darse vuelta nuevamente y comprobar que el chico y su fan ya estaban bastante alejados de allí.

El joven detective sostenia inconscientemente su bolso con fuerza. Sus uñas arañaban abstraídas la gruesa tela que sostenía sobre sus hombros ese bolso.

Ese bolso que nunca había tenido cosas de ballet adentro.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir afuera del apartamento.

***

_Olvidé decirlo, suerte en tus clases de ballet! :D_

_Ya te extraño jajaja_

Sherlock contempló un rato los mensajes que John le había enviado hace una hora.

No era la primera vez que le decía la pequeña mentira de las clases de ballet. De hecho, ya era sistemática y sin embargo, en ese momento, se sintió pésimo.

Descartó el teléfono a un lado de su cama y siguió recuperándose del golpe de calor que le había dado la cocaína.

***

Molly chequeaba el estado de su maquillaje mientras Angelo conducía a la casa de Emelia. Después de correr de aquí para allá para encontrarse con el chico, probablemente requiriera de algún retoque.

—Estás hermosa —le cumplimentó el conductor mirándole de reojo.

—Ah, gracias, Angelo... —se sonrojó la chica.

—Pero enserio, estás más linda que de costumbre —siguió el chico con sinceridad, causando que Molly sonriera aun más.

—Debe ser este nuevo labial...

No solo tenía un nuevo labial. También una nueva base, nueva sombra, nuevo lápiz delineador, nuevo peinado que incluyó una sesión de tintura y nutrición capilar de dos horas en la peluquería, y un nuevo atuendo en el que estuvo pensando días enteros desde que se enterara de la fiesta de Emelia.

No es que estuviera pensando en atraer a Irene. Pero si funcionaba, mejor.

—Llegamos —anunció Angelo. Molly divisó una casa hermosa repleta de luces, con un amplísimo jardín y una pileta.

—¿Aquí vive Emelia? —preguntó pasmada.

—Su tía vive aquí —explicaba el otro mientras estacionaba el auto. —Obtuvo la casa tras divorciarse de un tipo super rico o algo así. Y se la prestó por esta noche.

Molly y Angelo descendieron juntos y casi como toda una pareja se presentaron ante la risueña cumpleañera.

—¡Molly! ¡Angelo! ¡Gracias por venir chicos! —les saludó Emelia con un abrazo. —¡Vengan!

Los chicos ingresaron a la casa acompañados de la cumpleañera. Estaba perfectamente acondicionada para la fiesta, con comida ya servida y bebidas de todo tipo a entera disposición de los invitados. Emelia era una chica muy sociable y eso se notaba en este evento.

—¿Allí van a tocar? —le preguntó Angelo a Emelia, señalando una especie de escenario que habían armado al lado de la pileta.

—¡Sí! Pero no sé cómo vamos a hacer sin bajista... —comentó la vocalista de la banda apenada.

Al escuchar eso, Molly le miró casi desesperada.

—¿Sin bajista? ¿Qué pasó con Irene? —preguntó la joven.

—Me acaba de decir que no puede venir —contestó Emelia. —Tuvo un problema con su hermano, el que se estaba en rehabilitación...

La frustración y el desencanto podían verse claramente en el rostro de Molly Hooper.

Literalmente, ya no tenía ninguna razón para estar allí.

—¿Y nadie puede reemplazarla? —preguntó Angelo.

—Creo que Charlie puede acompañarnos en algunos temas —dijo Emelia pensativa. —Si no se emborracha desde ahora... ¡Ah, voy a verlo ya! ¡¡Charlieee!! ¡¡Deja esa cerveza!!

La cumpleañera huyó de allí para impedir que el posible bajista perdiera los sentidos por el alcohol. Molly había cambiado totalmente de humor y Angelo lo había notado.

—Siento que no vayas a ver a Irene hoy, Molly —se disculpó amable el italiano, lo cual solo hizo que la chica se sintiera peor con ella misma. —Sé lo bien que se llevan.

—Está bien... Vamos a divertirnos —trató de sonreírle Molly y el chico le acompañó.

***

La fiesta transcurrió y para alivio de la joven no estuvo sola con Angelo toda la noche. Emelia y otros chicos del grupo de Irene les acompañaban cada tanto, y Molly se sentía muy cómoda con ellos.

Cuando el concierto de los Irregulares ya hubiera terminado con el acompañamiento de un bajista medio borracho pero que por lo menos le pegaba a las notas, Molly y Angelo se hallaban sentados con el grupo. Emelia, totalmente ebria, los hacía reir a carcajadas.

Molly la estaba pasando bien. Incluso, se había animado a tomar algo de alcohol.

—Molly... ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —le dijo Angelo casi al oído para que la chica pudiera escucharle sobre la música.

El corazón de la joven latía con rapidez. Asintió nerviosa y los dos se apartaron del grupo. Angelo le llevó afuera, a un lado de la pileta, donde la música y la gente borracha no les impidiera hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Angelo? —preguntó Molly temerosa. El chico sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

—Molly, sé que soy algo mayor que tú y eso... Pero quería decirte que me pareces una chica muy linda e inteligente —le dijo el chico, causando que la chica se ruborizara completamente, anticipando lo que se venía. —Molly tú... Me gustas.

La chica se quedó paralizada por varios segundos.

—¿E-enserio...? ¿P-por qué? —fue lo único que le salió decir.

—Bueno... Por lo que dije... Desde que nos conocimos, me parecías una chica interesante... Recuerdo que no podía dejar de mirarte... —confesó riendo el chico.

Molly volvió a paralizarse. Frunció sus labios con nerviosismo.

—Angelo, lo que dices de mí es hermoso, gracias... —llegó a contestar, sin tener el coraje de mirarle a los ojos. —Tú también eres super lindo, y tierno y cocinas muy bien... Pero yo...

El chico le miró expectante pero calmado.

—Angelo... A mí me gusta alguien más... —soltó finalmente Molly, mirándole fugazmente. —Lo siento, enserio, lo siento...

—Hey, linda, está bien... —le tranquilizó el joven con una afectuosa sonrisa. —Te entiendo, no te preocupes.

Los dos se quedaron un rato más hablando, más que nada Angelo consolando a Molly, quien se disculpaba cada dos segundos.

Cuando se separaron, Molly exhaló desanimada. Se sentía horrible con ella misma, sentía que había cometido un error gravísimo. Se sentía hasta avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera sentía el coraje de mirar a Angelo o a los demás chicos a la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Molly levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera sentido un llamado divino.

—¿Irene? Pensé que no vendrías...

La Mujer se le acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

—Solo vine a saludar a Emelia... Pero parece que ni va a recordarlo de lo borracha que está —comentó Irene cuando justo, desde la casa, se sentían los gritos de euforia de la cumpleañera.

—Ah sí... Bebió demasiado. La está pasando bien...

Irene miró con preocupación a su amiga.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Ah... Eh... Yo...—balbuceó Molly. —Acabo de rechazar a Angelo.

—Él... ¿Se confesó? —preguntó sorprendida la otra chica.

—Sí... Argh, me siento una estúpida —maldijo Molly presionando su entrecejo con fastidio.

—Cariño, no estás obligada a corresponderle a nadie.

—¡Sí lo estoy! —retrucó Molly frustrada. —¡Siempre me estoy quejando de que quiero tener un novio lindo, fiel, amable, y que me quiera de verdad, pero cuando por fin se me da la oportunidad lo hecho a perder! Soy una inútil.

—Deja de insultarte. No puedes forzar a tu corazón a sentir cosas que no sientes. Y no, no estás obligada a estar con nadie que no quieras...

Molly hundió su rostro en ambas manos y volvió a exhalar del abatimiento.

—¿Es por ese chico que te gusta de hace mucho? —preguntó Irene con tono calmo.

—No... —musitó la otra chica sin despegar su rostro de sus manos.

Irene meditó en alguna forma para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Bueno, sea la razón que fuera, no te preocupes linda —le tranquilizó mientras acariciaba afectuosamente el cabello de Molly. —Y Angelo estará bien, lo conozco, él-

—Eres tú.

Irene le observó confundida, sin entender del todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Eres tú —repitió Molly. —Eres tú quien me gusta...

La Mujer quedó inmovilizada, sus oscuros labios parcialmente abiertos.

—No, linda... Yo... Yo no te gusto de esa forma...

—¿Qué? —musitó Molly. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Yo... Suelo atraer a la gente por mi físico, por cómo me visto y demás...

—No solo me gustas por eso —aclaró la otra joven. —Eres genial, eres inteligente, creativa. Haces música y eres bailarina. Eres una artista...

Irene evitó la mirada de Molly.

—Molly, yo no soy... —La Mujer no encontraba palabras para explicarse. —Yo no soy el tipo de persona que te gustaría...

Molly le miró confundida nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no...?

Irene tomó aire y suspiró exasperada.

—Porque... A ver —dijo y le miró finalmente a los ojos. —Si, por ejemplo, tú no me hubieras dicho nada de esto y simplemente me hubieras besado, estoy segura de que te hubiera seguido. Yo incluso habría pasado la noche contigo, habría tenido sexo contigo y habría hecho lo que quisieras —declaró frente a Molly, a quien el corazón le latía intensamente. —Pero al día siguiente, yo no habría sentido nada. Yo me habría ido y ya. Todo seguiría para mí, ¿entiendes? Y te habría lastimado porque para ti eso habría significado algo. Y lo habría arruinado, porque yo soy así. Yo no... No mantengo relaciones de ese tipo con la gente. No me gusta involucrarme sentimentalmente... Yo... Nunca confié tanto en alguien como para hacerlo. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Después de escuchar aquello, Molly desvió su mirada, sin saber a dónde dirigirla. Se sentía aún más estúpida que hace rato.

—Linda... No es nada personal... Yo soy así con todo el mundo... —volvió a hablar Irene, tratando de llamar la atención de la otra chica que miraba abstraída un inflable de la pileta. —No deberías ilusionarte con alguien a quien no conoces del todo... Créeme... No es bueno... No es como en las novelas-

—Sí, sí, entendí —le interrumpió Molly sin mirarle todavía. Rio con escepticismo—Soy una niña tonta e ingenua que lee novelas igual de tontas y se enamora de la gente equivocada.

Irene se molestó un poco por la actitud defensiva de la otra chica.

—No digo que seas tonta e ingenua. Solo que no confíes tanto en la gente que no conoces. Ni en ese chico que te gustaba, ni en Angelo, ni mucho menos en mí...

—Bueno, lo siento si te ofendí con mi confianza y mis sentimientos —retrucó Molly igual de molesta. —Podrías haberme dicho que no sentías lo mismo y ya... No decirme que me habrías lastimado y no te habría importado nada y que era una niña tonta que cree que las cosas son como en las novelas.

—¡Yo no- —se detuvo Irene frustrada y volvió a pensar sus palabras. —¡Solo te aconsejo no ser tan confiada! ¡Pensar en las consecuencias!

—¿Pensar? ¡Pensar en lo que siento por ti es en lo único que he hecho este último mes! —confesó Molly exasperada.

—¿Enserio? —retrucó Irene con fastidio. —A ver, ¿qué le ibas a decir a tus padres sobre nosotras? ¿Cómo ibas a decirle que estas saliendo con una chica, que encima es mayor que tú, que dejó sus estudios universitarios y no sabe qué hacer de su vida, que vive de noche tocando en bares, que ni siquiera es lo suficientemente buena en ballet porque nunca le han dado un solo, que vive con su madre y su hermano drogadicto que no puede recuperarse todavía? ¡Cómo ibas a decirle esas cosas si ni siquiera saben que te ves conmigo! ¡Les mientes todo el tiempo para encontrarte conmigo y con los chicos!

—¡No me interesa lo que piensen mis padres! ¡Pronto tendré 18, me iré a vivir sola y no tendré que obedecerlos en nada!—retrucó Molly desafiante.

Irene negó con su cabeza y suspiró. —Ellos aun estarán encima de ti, Molly. Y ahora sí te lo digo: ¡No seas ingenua! ¿Sabes? Tú y yo seríamos como tu prima y el jardinero cogiendo en el bunker de la casa de tu bisabuelo. Y yo no quiero eso... Tú tampoco quieres eso...

Molly Hooper se puso de pie. Irene le miró desconcertada.

—Está bien, Irene. Ya entendí —declaró la joven con una seguridad en su tono que la otra nunca le había escuchado antes. —Me siento bien. Estoy bien... Porque lo dije... Te dije lo que sentía, yo, por una vez, me animé a decir lo que sentía por alguien y no me callé nada.

Irene trató de detenerla pero Molly le miró fijamente a los ojos, con una extraña determinación y se marchó de allí con seguridad.


	29. Paris

_Tic Tac_

_El inexistente tiempo pasa, lo sé._

_Tic Tac_

_Pronto será el momento._

_..._

_John, por favor, ¿dónde estás?_

****

Los alumnos de último año de la Secundaria Strand se reunieron en el aeropuerto de Gatwick para el inicio de su viaje de estudios. La primera parada sería la ciudad de las luces, Paris.

John estaba muy emocionado. No solo sería la primera vez que se subiría a un avión sino también la primera vez que viajaría fuera del país. Hasta Harry estaba entusiasmado por él y, en uno de esos ataques repentinos de buena hermana que solía tener, le había ayudado a armar su valija, a seleccionar su ropa y todo lo que necesitaría.

Por un momento, John deseó que su padre le viera en esta situación. Seguro no podría creer que su hijo, el “jugadorcito de esa mierda que llamas rugby” conocería más países que los que él se podría conocer en su triste vida.

Aislada del animoso y eufórico grupo de rugby y sus amigas, Molly llegó con quienes serían sus compañeras de habitación: Sally Donovan y Lucy Harrison, que no dejaban de discutir cosas de sus respectivos novios mientras Molly solo les sonreía amablemente.

Cuando todos ingresaran al avión, Molly Hooper observó su boleto para chequear la ubicación de su asiento.

—Chicas, ¿a dónde les tocó a ustedes? —les preguntó a sus compañeras de cuarto.

—Yo tengo este... —decía Sally cuando descubrió al lado de quién se sentaría. —¡¡Argh debes estar bromeando!!

—Hola amorcito... —saludaba temeroso Anderson. La pareja se había peleado recientemente, por quinta vez en lo que iba del mes.

Las chicas dejaron a Sally renegando detrás y prosiguieron la búsqueda de los asientos.

—A mí me tocó el E26... Ah, aquí —indicó Lucy, tomando asiento al lado de otra compañera. —¡Nos vemos en un rato, Molly!

Molly se despidió temporalmente de la chica y siguió unas filas más atrás hasta que divisó su lugar.

Ocupado.

El equipo de rugby se había acaparado insolentemente toda una zona del avión para poder ir juntos, cuando expresamente sus profesores les habían ordenado que respetaran los asientos asignados. Entre esos asientos, estaba el suyo.

Suspiró con fastidio y trató de ubicar algún otro asiento desocupado. Ni siquiera se molestaría en moverlos de ahí. Después de todo, el viaje no iba a ser largo.

—¿Sin lugar otra vez?

Molly se dio vuelta para mirar a quien le hablaba por detrás.

—Sí, pero esta vez no debes ayudarme, tranquila —bromeó Molly.

Mary Morstan le sonrió con afecto.

—Vamos, hay unos lugares en las filas de atrás —le invitó y las dos chicas pasaron de largo a los bulliciosos jugadores.

—Bueno, mírale el lado positivo —decía Mary, una vez que ya se sentaran. —Si llegan a servirnos algo, lo recibiremos primero —dijo y señaló el sector de las azafatas, causando una leve risita de parte de Molly.

Si bien las chicas no hablaban mucho durante el viaje, la tensión entre ellas parecía disiparse. En un momento, cuando Molly volvía del baño y pasó obligadamente por el pasillo del avión, miró fugazmente a John Watson, quien se había sentado con su ex novia Sarah Sawyer. Esta le tomaba afectuosamente del brazo e inclinaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras veían algo en las pantallas de los asientos y se sonreían con mucha confianza.

 _¿Acaso no sale con Sherlock?,_ pensó hasta sentarse en su lugar.

—Hey, Mary, ¿John volvió con Sarah? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehm, no que yo sepa —le contestó Mary desatendiendo su pantalla. —Pero ya sabes cómo es Sarah con los chicos, en general —dijo acentuando aquello último.

—Y como es John, también... —murmuró Molly y Mary solo rió, dándole la razón. El capitán era demasiado confianzudo con las chicas.

Molly no pudo evitar seguir intranquila.

Cuando finalmente arribaron a destino, el entusiasmo de los chicos de Strand era notable. John miraba boquiabierto a través de la ventana del ómnibus que los llevara al hotel como los típicos edificios parisinos surgían en escena, alcanzando a reconocer la famosa pirámide de vidrio del Museo del Louvre hasta la mismísima Tour Eiffel.

Los chicos tuvieron solo unos minutos para dejar las cosas y acomodarse en sus habitaciones. La aventura comenzaba y no podían perder ni un segundo.

Luego de una charla informativa de sus profesores y las recomendaciones correspondientes, emprendieron el paseo. La ubicación del hotel les permitió llegar con facilidad a la Torre Eiffel. Repleto de turistas que subían y bajaban, la gran estructura de hierro se erigía entre los edificios amarronados y las pequeñas mesas de café. 

John no perdió ni un segundo y luego de tomarse las infaltables selfies con los chicos del equipo, el rubio se tomó una él mismo y se la envió inmediatamente a Sherlock, con la misma frase con la que bromeara aquel día.

Rio divertido al ver su mensaje enviado y guardó su teléfono.

—¡John! —le llamó la dulce voz de Sarah. —¿Nos tomamos una foto?

El capitán le miró sorprendido por la confianza que volvía a mostrar la chica en él y accedió amistosamente. —Claro.

Luego de un abundante y delicioso almuerzo en un restaurant situado en el Barrio Latino, la próxima visita fue la Ópera Garnier, uno de los lugares preferidos de Sherlock, como bien recordó su amigo.

La fachada exterior con aquellos ángeles embelleciendo las esquinas del imponente edificio encastrado en la calle de La Paix le fascinó. Trató de sacarle fotos a cada parte del interior del hall, pero cuando ingresaron a la Sala Principal, John sintió que se desmayaría.

Nunca, en su vida, había visto tanto lujo y preciosidad. El lugar era inmenso y albergaba cientos de bellas butacas recubiertas de terciopelo rojo. Los detalles dorados en los palcos le fascinaron pero lo que le dejó boquiabierto fue la araña del techo. Según les dijera el guía, la estructura lumínica de bronce y cristal que coronaba el salón pesaba alrededor de siete toneladas. Y la bella pintura que cubría aquel cielorraso, combinaba a la perfección.

—Bueno, chicos, tienen algunos minutos para comprar de la tienda de la Ópera si quieren —anunció una de las profesoras. —Luego suban al autobús para nuestra próxima parada.

John se alejó disimuladamente del grupo de sus amigos, que estaban afuera del edificio, muy concentrados sacándose fotos “geniales, para subir a Instagram”, y entró a la tienda.

Quería llevarle un lindo regalo para Sherlock, y sin duda este sería el lugar indicado para buscarlo. Pero del vistazo general que daba, solo alcanzaba a divisar cosas muy femeninas, para bailarinas.

—Disculpe —se acercó amablemente a una de las empleadas de la tienda. —Estoy buscando un regalo para un amigo. Él es bailarín.

—Oh, ¡Sígueme! —le indicó la chica en un perfecto inglés hacia un sector de indumentaria. —Tenemos mallas y calzas exclusivas del Ballet de Paris, así como bolsos y mochilas. ¡También tenemos zapatillas de danza!

John sopesó la idea. Lamentablemente no sabía el talle de su amigo, y si bien se daba una idea no quería arriesgarse. Y los bolsos y mochilas eran lindos pero no le convencían.

—¡También tenemos DVDs de los shows de la Ópera! —propuso animosa la vendedora.

—Disculpe, ¿qué son esos de allá? —le indicó el rugbier una vitrina con accesorios brillantes.

—¡Ah! Esa es nuestra colección de joyería —le acompañó la chica. —Estos son unos pines hechos de cristal. Cada uno representa un ballet en particular. Por ejemplo, este es el antifaz, característico del ballet de Mascarada. O este, la cruz de Giselle.

John observó maravillado cada cosa que la chica le indicaba.

—¿Y tendrá alguno de Don Quijote? —le preguntó el rubio, recordando el ballet que había protagonizado su amigo.

—¡Por supuesto! Tenemos este: ¡el abanico de Kitri!

La chica se lo extendió y John lo tomó cuidadosamente.

—La pieza es de cristal puro con ribetes de granate —explicaba la vendedora.

—¿Cuánto sale este? —preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

—130 euros —dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

John casi se desmaya otra vez.

Si bien había ahorrado bastante para el viaje, no sabía si su presupuesto actual daba para tal erogación, más teniendo en cuenta que apenas era su primer día en el exterior.

Pero a Sherlock le encantaría. Él lo presentía.

—Lo llevo —le anunció decidido el rubio, y la sonriente vendedora le acompañó de inmediato a la caja.

***

Era de noche cuando los chicos volvieran al hotel a cenar en el restaurante del mismo lugar. John estaba contentísimo con el regalo para su amigo, con quien se mandaba mensajes, sin despegar la mirada del celular, y riendo cada tanto de lo que Sherlock desde Londres le decía.

Se entretuvo admirando una foto que el joven detective le había enviado de sí mismo, trabajando en el escritorio de su cuarto, su cara seria de siempre pero haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos. _“Ya resolví el robo”_ decía el mensaje de la foto. John se echó a reir como un bobo.

—¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Qué tragedia!!

John levantó la cabeza del celular al escuchar esa quejosa y bastante sobreactuada voz de su compañero de cuarto, Carmichael, quien salía del baño con una cara exageradamente triste.

—¿Qué pasó, amigo? —le preguntó Sebastián, quien justo ingresaba al cuarto.

—¡No nos pusieron toallas! —exclamó dramáticamente el wing del equipo.

—Allí están, dentro del armario —le dijo tranquilamente John. Los otros dos chicos parecieron entrar en pánico.

—No, pero... Esas no me gustan, yo eh... Pedí unas... ¡Especiales!

—Suaves, para tu horrible y frágil piel —decía igual de dramático Sebastián.

—¡Exacto!

John no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Vamos a hablar con el de recepción —le propuso Sebastián a su amigo Carmichael. —Yo también quiero hablarle seriamente sobre la temperatura del agua.

—¡Ya volvemos, John!

—¡No nos extrañes, amigo!

Y con eso, los dos chicos desaparecieron del cuarto, dejando a John solo y confundido por lo bizarro de la escena que desplegaran frente suyo.

De pronto, sintió un click que provenía de la entrada. _¿Acaso olvidaron algo?_

Pero no eran sus compañeros, sino Sarah Sawyer.

—Hola John...

El rubio se incorporó de la cama y dejó su teléfono a un lado.

—Sarah qué-

La joven interrumpió su diálogo callando su boca con un beso apasionado. John estaba paralizado, sin saber cómo hacer para quitársela de encima, hasta que la chica posó su mano descaradamente sobre su bulto y empezó a manosearlo con descaro por sobre la tela del pantalón.

—¡S-Sarah, detente! —logró zafarse el rubio. La chica le miraba descolocada ante el rechazo.

—¿Qué sucede, John?

—¿Q-qué haces?

La sensual joven le sonrió divertida, sin entender su aversión.

—Solo iba a tener sexo contigo.

John le miró totalmente confundido.

—No quiero tener sexo contigo, Sarah —aclaró, por si hiciera falta. —Además, eres mi ex...

Sarah se echó a reir con soltura.

—Oh, John, ¿eso que tiene que ver? —le cuestionó como si John habría dicho una barbaridad. —Los dos estamos solteros, la pasamos bien juntos. No quiere decir que quiera volver contigo o algo así, corazón.

John suspiró impaciente. Esto no le parecía para nada divertido, pero no quería ser descortés con ella.

—Sarah, no voy a hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo. Lo siento —le dijo en tono calmo y serio.

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa repentinamente del rostro.

—Entonces deja de estarme insinuándote, tarado —espetó molesta y se puso de pie para marcharse de allí.

—Espera-

John no tuvo ni tiempo de seguir hablándole. La chica ya había dado el portazo y había desaparecido de la habitación.

 _Solo era amable con ella...,_ pensaba el rubio mientras hacía un repaso de su comportamiento con ella durante todo el día. Era cierto que se trataban con mucha confianza y John celebraba eso, porque para él significaba que no habían quedado rencores por la fallida relación que habían tenido. Pero ahora, sí que quedarían rencores entre ellos.

—...¿Ya acabaron? —habló Carmichael ingresando a la habitación al rato, junto con Morán. —Eso fue muy rápido.

John les miró enfadado.

—¿Por qué arreglaron esto con Sarah? —les cuestionó a los burlones chicos frente suyo. —Yo no quería tener sexo con ella.

—Quizás ella entendió lo contrario... —le contestó Sebastián entre risas. —No sé, nos obligó a inventar algo para dejarlos solos.

—Podrían haberla retado. Se supone que las chicas no pueden estar en este piso —repitió la orden que los profesores les habían dado. _Chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas. Sin excepción._

—Oh John, ¡los profes siempre dicen lo mismo! —descartó Carmichael con un ademán. —¿Pero acaso los ves patrullando los pasillos?

—Bueno, no importa. No iba a hacerlo. Sarah es mi ex... —volvió a repetir el chico, por si alguien lo había olvidado.

Sebastián le miró con curiosidad.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? O sea, ustedes no quedaron taaan mal después de romper. Además tú no estás saliendo con nadie... —le expuso Morán con esa extraña tranquilidad que a veces caracterizaba su voz.

—¡O sea, era solo sexo, amigo! ¡No lo pienses tanto!—intervino Carmichael con sorna, lo que fastidiaba aún más a John.

—No vuelvan a hacer esto y punto —determinó el capitán del equipo, volviendo la atención a su teléfono.

Carmichael miró instintivamente a Sebastián en plan _¿qué rayos le pasa?_

Sebastián se acercó a su amigo John y le palmeó afectuoso en la espalda.

—Bueno, bueno, Johnny, está bien, ¡no te enojes! —le dijo entre risas y John pareció suavizar su enojo. —Hey, pero cuando yo necesite el cuarto con Janine, sí se van a tener que inventar algo para desaparecer de aquí, ¿eh?

John y Carmichael sonrieron. —Claro.

***

—¡¡Argh!! ¡Maldito John Watson! —renegaba Sarah Sawyer en frente de sus compañeras de cuarto: Janine, quien estaba en la cama muy ocupada con su feed de Instagram, y Anthea, con su rostro cubierto con una máscara facial, y concentradísima mientras pintaba sus uñas de color “rojo vino”.

—Te dije que sería mala idea —le decía Janine sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

—Yo no iba a hacerlo, ¡pero se me estuvo insinuando todo el día! ¡Además los chicos me animaron! —se excusó. —Me dijeron que John no salía con nadie y que seguro se prendía. Pero me salió con el cuento de que soy la ex, argh, ¿qué pensaba que a mí me importaba eso?

—Nunca te vi tan desesperada —intervino Anthea con su usual indiferencia, empezando la segunda capa de esmaltado. —¿Tan bien coge?

Sarah le miró unos segundos y le sonrió. —Sí.

—Mira, Sarah —dijo Janine, esta vez incorporándose en la cama y dejando el teléfono. —Yo sinceramente pienso que anda con la perra feminazi.

—Coincido —se sumó Anthea.

—Esa tarada —Sarah bufó con fastidio. —Sebastián me dijo que solo eran amigos. Se lo preguntó a John...

—Pero ¿vas a decirme que ella no quiere algo con él? —le enfrentó Anthea. —Es obvio que quiere tirárselo a toda costa.

—Como si John fuera a corresponderle —se sumó Janine para apoyar a su amiga. —Es un marimacho... Encima se viste horribleeee.

Las otras chicas esbozaron caras de asco en coincidencia con el comentario.

—¿Vieron el buzo que se puso hoy? —chismoseó Sarah. —¿Dónde lo consiguió? ¿En el mercado de pulgas de Brixton?

—Su papá es literalmente dueño de la inmobiliaria más grande del país, es multimillonario. ¡Podría comprarse un Gucci o un Versace! —se indignó Anthea.

—Es que a algunas no les nace... —dijo Janine autosuficiente. —Cuando ya naces ordinaria y de mal gusto... Ni todo el dinero del mundo te hace cambiar.

—Al menos ya no usa esas calzas ajustadas que se ponía en educación física... —siguió el ataque Anthea, mientras dejaba secar el brillante esmalte de sus uñas.

—¡¡Ay no, por favor!! —chilló Sarah y Janine soltó una carcajada. —Resaltaban su gordo trasero y su cuerpo de campana.

—¡Y yo creía que la ropa ancha era la que le hacía esa forma! —siguió burlándose Janine. —Porque además, puedes tener un gran trasero, pero mínimo trabájalo un poco... Sino es una bola deforme de grasa...

—Apuesto a que no debe saber lo que es una sentadilla —dijo Anthea con ironía.

Las tres rieron a carcajadas que seguramente se escucharon desde el pasillo de afuera.

—Bueno... Volviendo a lo otro —prosiguió Sarah. —Creo que me conformaré con otro de los chicos.

—¿No dijiste que Wilkes te mandaba mensajes todo el tiempo? —le preguntó Anthea.

—Sí, se nota que está desesperada por coger conmigo. O con alguien —dijo Sarah con sarcasmo. —Quizás le dé una oportunidad, pobrecito.

Janine exhaló una risa que su amiga Sarah no tomó de la mejor forma.

—Claro, tú estás tranquila porque tienes a Sebastián —le recriminó la joven.

La expresión de Janine se tensó, de forma casi imperceptible. Una inconsciente sensación de amargura afloraba en su pecho.

Volvió a sonreir con autosuficiencia.

—Exacto.


	30. Berlin

La siguiente parada fue la vibrante y moderna ciudad de Berlín. El color grisáceo predominante en los flamantes edificios e innovadoras construcciones, en combinación con los rastros de la cruda historia desperdigados por la ciudad, materializados en los pedazos de aquel horripilante muro que otrora había dividido a la ciudad en dos. Todo le causó a John una sensación totalmente distinta a la vibra romántica de Paris, pero igual de valiosa.

Comenzaron con una interesante visita por el Reichstag, luego con numerosas fotos en la Puerta de Branderburgo, en la Catedral de Berlin, un pletórico almuerzo en una típica cantina alemana y un vistazo al emblemático Checkpoint Charlie (donde John se hiciera poner el mítico sello del muro de Berlin en su pasaporte y se lo presumiera a Sherlock por fotos). Luego de ello, los chicos de Strand volvieron al hotel por un momento.

A decir verdad, todos andaban emocionados porque esa noche les tocaba salir a una de las discotecas más exclusivas de la capital alemana: Berghain. Emblema del techno y muy singular en todo sentido, la disco tenía un derecho de admisión que era una incógnita y a la vez sumamente exclusivo. Nadie sabía exactamente cuáles eran los criterios para ingresar al excéntrico antro, por lo tanto, uno podía ser arbitrariamente rechazado por los afamados guardias tan solo estando esperando en la fila. Obviamente, los chicos de Strand tenían su pase asegurado esa noche.

Pero para eso faltaba, y las actividades del día continuaban.

Lo siguiente era una aburrida charla sobre el bullying y el acoso escolar que sus profesores les obligaban a asistir. Nadie entendía porque colaban eso en medio del viaje de estudios, pero los pobres chicos tendrían que aguantársela.

A menos que a algún alumno rebelde se le ocurriera irse, y llevarse consigo a un acompañante.

—Pssst... ¡John!

El capitán del equipo, que ya se dirigía al salón del hotel donde darían la charla, se dio vuelta a corroborar el origen de aquel siseo.

—¿Mary? —contestó extrañado y la chica le atrajo rápidamente detrás de unos enormes decorados.

—¡Shhh! —le calló con un dedo en su boca. —Hey, vámonos de aquí.

El rubio le miró arqueando una ceja. —¡¿Estás loca?! Tenemos la charla del bullying ahora.

—Por eso te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos, ¡dah! —se burló Mary en un susurro. —Berlin es genial, deberíamos aprovechar para conocer, no para estar encerrados aquí.

John se cercioró de que nadie estuviera presenciando aquella escapada. Estaba considerando la idea, porque sinceramente, él pensaba lo mismo. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí? —susurró el chico.

—Tengo todo planeado, sígueme.

John le siguió bastante reticente, mientras tenía un extraño deja vu con aquella vez que se había escapado con Sherlock en Exmoor. _Algún día van a descubrirme..._

Terminaron escapándose exitosamente por el estacionamiento, y una vez de vuelta a las calles berlinenses, John volvió a dirigirse a la chica.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Tú solo sígueme —le dijo Mary con una sonrisa que se le contagió a John.

La chica iba a la delantera mientras chequeaba el GPS de su celular.

—Hay un lugar cerca de aquí que quiero ver—empezó a explicarle la joven. —Se llama Teufelsberg o algo así. Es una estación de radar que usaron los americanos en la Guerra Fría para espiar a los rusos, pero ahora está repleta de graffitis super cool.

John compartió el entusiasmo de su amiga y le acompañó con paso agitado.

—Hey John... —volvió a hablar Mary, mientras esperaban que el semáforo les dé el paso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo es eso de que te acostaste con Sarah pero no duraste nada? —soltó Mary sin filtro y John le miró de repente.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dicen que Sarah salió súper rápido de tu cuarto... Y enojada... —decía Mary enigmática. —¿Te viniste muy rápido?

En ese momento, John le propinó un empujón en el hombro y la chica empezó a reir a carcajadas.

—¡Estoy bromeando, tonto! —decía mientras cruzaban la calle y no paraba de reir.

—La gente nos mira, tarada —le retó John pero Mary no daba más de la risa.

—Mentira, mentira, no dicen eso —decía mientras hacía que se secaba las lágrimas de la risa. —Pero si dicen que peleaste con ella o algo así.

John le aclaró el tema, tal cual y como había sucedido, de paso haciendo un poco de catarsis con la chica.

—Mmm... Pero no le des tantas vueltas al tema, John. Literal, Sarah solo quería acostarse contigo.

—¡¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?! Ah, sabes qué, es verdad. Lo olvidaré —terminó diciendo John con hastío.

Luego de caminar y subir miles de escaleras, los chicos finalmente llegaron al enigmático destino ubicado en altura. Admiraron en silencio la estructura esférica del extraño lugar, repleta de graffitis de todo tipo y colores.

—¡Es genial! —decía John mientras sacaba su teléfono para tomar una foto.

—Sí... —contestó Mary abstraída. El chico ingresó al lugar y ella le siguió por detrás.

Luego de tomar las fotos necesarias, Mary llevó a John a un pequeño sector del edificio que estaba sin pintar.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó John, mientras veía que su amiga se quitaba la mochila y hurgaba algo en ella. De pronto, se sorprendió al verle sacar unos aerosoles de distintos colores. —Debes estar bromeando, Mary.

—No, haré un pequeño diseño aquí —decía mientras sacudía los aerosoles.

—¿Esto es legal? —le cuestionó John chequeando si alguien les estaba viendo, pero aparentemente estaban solos. —Si estos alemanes nos ven, van a meternos presos derechito.

—Pff, y ¿crees que la gente que ya pintó aquí le pidió permiso a alguien? —decía mientras sacaba su teléfono para mostrarle el diseño que haría. —Mira.

John observó con curiosidad la foto de un diseño que su compañera había hecho en papel. Se trataba de la frase " _FUCK EVERYONE_ " escrita en una muy bonita caligrafía pero con colores vibrantes y fluorescentes que rodeaban las letras.

—Wow, qué poético —dijo con ironía el chico, ganándose un empujón de su compañera.

—Cállate y ayúdame con estos —le dijo extendiéndole otros dos aerosoles.

—Vi que tú y Molly volvieron a hablar —comentó casualmente el rugbier mientras observaba la dedicación con la que su compañera hacía las letras en la pared.

—Ah, sí —musitó la chica abstraída pero con una sonrisa. —Eso sinceramente me puso mejor.

John se puso contento por su amiga. Solo él sabía que su alejamiento con la joven Hooper había puesto a Mary algo deprimida.

—¿Le dijiste que se sentaran juntas en el avión? —le preguntó el rubio.

—No, resulta que tú y los imbéciles de tus amigos ocuparon nuestros lugares —comentó sin filtro la chica.

—Bueno, por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? —sonrió el chico, haciendo reir a la otra chica también. —Porque hasta que tú le hablaras...

—Ay, ¿qué te haces el humilde? Tú también eres súper orgulloso y terrrrco como mula —retrucó la chica, quien iba ya por la mitad de la frase de su graffiti. —Además, en algún momento, Molly caería en mis encantos otra vez.

—¿Cuáles encantos? Tus chistes malos y tus imágenes raras —ironizó el chico y esquivó una patada que la otra le propinó.

—Es shitposting. Eres demasiado normie para entenderlo.

—¿Demasiado qué? —decía entre risas el chico. —Tú también, por si acaso.

La chica también se echó a reir y amagó con tirarle el aerosol por la cabeza.

—Ven, ayúdame a hacer estos bordes.

John hizo lo que le ordenó la chica y pintó con cuidado el área que le señalara.

—¡No, tarado! ¡Ahí no era verde! —se quejó Mary.

—Uh, bueno, lo tapas con rosa y ya —le respondió el rubio, aguantándose la risa.

—Argh, arruinas mi arte —decía la otra mientras corregía el error.

—Para mí, el verde estaba bien.

—Cállate.

Una vez terminaron el diseño, el cual había quedado mucho mejor de lo que John esperara, los chicos se dedicaron a contemplarlo unos instantes. Mary tenía sin duda un talento para el arte y el diseño, pero no era algo que explotara muy a menudo.

—Quedó bien, ¿eh? —dijo John mirando a Mary.

Esa visión de John, parado, sonriéndole, frente a aquel graffiti que ambos habían hecho, aquella locura en la que él le había acompañado. Juntos.

La chica le sonrió con afecto. Sentía que su corazón latía con intensidad. Sentía el calor levemente agolparse en sus mejillas, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerle.

—Gracias John.

Antes de irse, los dos se asomaron casualmente por uno de los costados del edificio y descubrieron una magnifica vista de la ciudad. Se quedaron un rato allí sentados disfrutando de la vista y del sutil viento que refrescaba sus rostros. Cada uno parecía metido en su propio mundo, disfrutando de lo nuevo y a la vez añorando lo ya vivido.

—¿Saldrás hoy? —rompió el silencio Mary, preguntándole a su amigo por la salida a la discoteca, programada para esa noche.

—Claro, ¿tú no?

—Nah, cero ganas —descartó la chica con indiferencia. —Pensé que no te gustaba el techno y lo electrónico.

—No, no me gusta ¡pero quiero conocer esa disco! —dijo con entusiasmo el otro. —Nunca en mi vida tendré otra oportunidad de entrar ahí. Además hace siglos que no salgo.

—Por favor contrólate con el alcohol, amigo —dijo Mary con sarcasmo.

—Tú también eras una maldita borracha, ¿qué te haces? —retrucó John mirándole con suspicacia.

La joven Morstan empezó a reir. —Cierto.

***

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir, Molly? —le preguntaba por milésima vez Lucy con su aguda y dulce vocesita. Ella y Sally Donovan ya partían para divertirse en la famosa discoteca alemana.

Molly se hallaba recostada, en pijamas viendo la televisión. —¡No, Lucy! Enserio, está bien. ¡Diviértanse! —les despidió alegre y las chicas le dejaron en el cuarto.

—Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí mismo—decía para sí misma Molly, mientras sacaba el nuevo libro de su nueva novela romántica favorita y abría unos dulces alemanes que había comprado en un almacén hacía rato.

Cuando ya se hallaba toda cómoda en el confort de la cama y su libro, escuchó que le tocaban la puerta del cuarto. Bufó con fastidio. _¿Quién rayos es? Si ya todos se fueron..._

El sonriente y picaresco rostro del otro lado de la puerta le sorprendió.

—¿Estás ocupada? —le preguntó Mary, mostrándole unas bolsas llenas de comida y dulces.

Molly le sonrió y le dejó pasar.

***

Las chicas ya se encontraban comiendo todos los snacks que Mary había conseguido, sentadas en la cama mientras se ponían al día con sus vidas.

—Vaya... Qué mal... —dijo Mary en respuesta a Molly, quien acababa de contarle todo el tema con Irene Adler y Angelo. —Pero entonces, ¿te gustaba enserio? ¿Segura que no era solo una atracción? Porque es normal, al menos para mí, que una chica super atractiva te parezca linda y todo eso. Pero de ahí a que quiera tener algo con ella, así oficial, pues no...

—No lo sé... Yo sí llegué a pensar en algo serio con ella. Lo creía posible... Argh, realmente, soy una tonta.

—¡Nah Molly! no eres una tonta —le tranquilizó su amiga mientras se metía otro puñado de papas en la boca. —Tú fuiste sincera y directa con tus sentimientos, y no siempre serán aceptados, pero lo más importante es animarse a hacerlo. Además, esa chica no te merecía, fue una imbécil al decirte todas esas cosas, o sea ¿con qué necesidad? —reflexionaba ahora dando un trago de su gaseosa. —Molly, solo... Deberías dejar de fijarte en imbéciles.

La joven Hooper rio involuntariamente. —Cierto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, con el ruido de la televisión de fondo, que parecía estar transmitiendo un programa de chismes, naturalmente en alemán. No entendían absolutamente nada pero parecía que dos chicas se peleaban por un chico.

—Y... ¿Qué hay de ti, Mary? —habló Molly con cierto cuidado. —¿Te gusta alguien...?

Mary le miró haciéndose la desentendida. —Uhm... No... No realmente, no.

Molly se le quedó viendo un rato. La chica fingía atender la televisión, donde aquellas chicas alemanas ya empezaban a gritarse feo.

—¿Enserio? —volvió a insistir Molly, intuyendo perfectamente a dónde iba la conversación.

Mary volvió a mirarle y exhaló con abatimiento.

—No lo sé... Yo... ¡Argh! Creo que sí...—renegó y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. —P-pero es una tontería. Solo... debo estar confundida o algo así.

Molly le miró con curiosidad. —¿Por qué?

La otra chica volvió a suspirar.

—... ¿Es John? —arriesgó Molly y la otra chica sintió una puntada en su pecho.

—... Sí... —musitó Mary con una voz casi inaudible.

—Ah... Sí, lo supuse. Ustedes lucen como una pareja... —dijo Molly con una pequeña sonrisa pero algo distante, cosa que Mary notó.

—¿Enserio? Ay, no lo sé... —volvió a dudar la amiga del rugbier. —O sea, es que... Él es muy lindo conmigo. Y sé que probablemente solo lo haga porque somos amigos pero... Argh, es la primera vez que un chico es así de amigable y amable conmigo... —confesó la rubia. —Los chicos con los que salí antes eran todos unos tarados. Pero John... Él se preocupa por mí, siempre me pregunta cómo estoy, me entiende, me dice cumplidos. Me divierto mucho con él y su humor, su ironía. Podemos hablar por horas de cualquier estupidez o para entendernos en alguna catarsis...

Molly le escuchaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrumpió Mary su propio relato al reparar en las expresiones de su amiga.

—¿Qué? Oh, no nada —se excusó Molly con un ademán.

—Molly, te conozco. Tu cara se pone... muy expresiva cuando algo te preocupa —declaró Mary y la otra chica le miró sorprendida.

—¿Enserio...? ¡Ah, no, no es nada! —Mary se le quedó viendo inquisitivamente y Molly tragó saliva nerviosa. —Entonces... ¿te gusta?

—Creo que sí... —dijo la otra cabizbaja. —El tema ahora es ¿qué hago con estas cosas que siento?

Molly desvió su mirada y fingió concentrarse en abrir el tercer paquete de gomitas alemanas que iban a devorarse esa noche.

—Es que nunca se sabe qué pasará... Puede rechazarme con la típica excusa de que me ve como una amiga y friendzonearme, o puede... No sé, creo que hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda corresponderme... A veces siento que yo también le gusto... Por sus actitudes conmigo, ¿sabes? Aunque sea un poco...Peeero también, puede que se ofenda con mi confesión, arruine nuestra amistad y lo cague todo.—meditaba Mary y se fijó en Molly, quien seguía pretendiendo que se concentraba en sus gomitas.

Le volvió a mirar inquieta.

—¿Tú que opinas, Molly? —volvió a cuestionarle y la chica medio tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir o cómo.

—Eh, Mary, tú... ¿estas segura que John no sale con nadie...?

—¿Lo dices por Sarah? Nah, ya se lo pregunté, no pasa nada entre ellos —descartó aliviada la chica.

—No... —Molly volvió a callarse y Mary se ponía cada vez más ansiosa.

—¿¿Qué sucede, Molly?? —volvió a insistirle y la otra ya no podía seguir callándose.

—John está saliendo con alguien, Mary —confesó finalmente. —Él está saliendo con Sherlock.

El rostro de Mary se quedó paralizado por, fácilmente, cinco segundos. Molly empezó a preocuparse aún más.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó la chica, cambiando totalmente su tono de voz a uno más cauteloso y bajo. —¿El chico del laboratorio? ¿El que te gustaba?

—Sí... El mismo... —contestó Molly a todas esas preguntas.

—... ¿John es gay?

—Supongo... ¿John no te dijo nada de nada?

Mary lo pensó por unos segundos. La verdad era que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que el rubio le había hablado de ese chico.

—Él literalmente me dijo que casi ni se hablan...

La indignación en el rostro de Molly se dejó ver claramente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo los vi besarse en la calle como si no hubiera un mañana! —exclamó Molly, sin creerlo. —¡Qué tarado!

Mary se echó a reir. Era raro ver a esa chica indignarse de esa forma.

—Bueno supongo que no debe ser fácil para él... Salir del clóset frente a sus amigos súper machos y nazis, debe ser difícil —comentó la chica.

—¿Enserio crees eso? Pues yo no. Yo creo que todos le terminarían aceptando y queriendo aún más. Porque siempre es así con John, siempre sale ganando. Todo lo que hace él está bien...

Mary notó la nota de resentimiento, presente en Molly cada vez que hablaba de John Watson.

De la nada, la rubia se echó a reir y volvió a tomar otro puñado de papas fritas.

—Todo esto sí que fue una sorpresa —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó su amiga, honestamente apenada.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Molly! ¡Está bien! —se apresuró en aclarar Mary. —Enserio, es más, debería agradecerte. ¡Iba quedar en completo ridículo si le confesaba mis sentimientos! Con esto, obviamente me ahorraré pasar la pena —reía despreocupada, como siempre.

Sin embargo, la joven Hooper siguió apenada por su amiga.

—A mí también me shockeó saberlo... —confesó Molly. —Ya sabes, por Sherlock...

—Ah, es cierto. Debió ser horrible, lo siento... —dijo la otra con empatía.

—Sí, en ese momento me puse mal... Pero luego lo pensé mejor y caí en que nunca había visto a Sherlock de esa forma. Él lucía verdaderamente bien con John. Y después de todo lo que le ha pasado, pienso que si es feliz con él, entonces estaré tranquila —declaró Molly con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. —Aunque John no me caiga.

—Ah, sí, eso lo noté... —bromeó la otra chica.

—No me gusta esto que hace... —siguió reflexionando Molly. —Se muestra muy confiado con las chicas... Incluso contigo, él... Hizo que te confundieras...

—¡Ah no! Eso es culpa mía. Él es así, como dices. Muy confiado con las chicas, en general. Quizás conmigo aún más porque soy su amiga —rió la joven Morstan mientras se disponía a comer un chocolate de los que había traído para compartir con su amiga. —Pero enserio, no me hago problema. La vida sigue.

Molly no quedó muy convencida pero ya no le dio más vueltas al tema para no incomodarla, si es que eso hacía. Volvió a atender la televisión, donde aparentemente anunciaban una película de terror que se transmitiría en instantes.

—¿Te cabe el terror en alemán? —le preguntó divertida Mary, cambiando sideralmente el tema. —No entenderemos nada pero quizás nos demos un buen susto.

Molly rio y asintió. Había extrañado esos momentos con su amiga Mary.


	31. Praga

La siguiente parada fue la ciudad de las Cien Torres: Praga.

Durante la caminata diaria en la capital checa, John le tomó una foto al famoso reloj astronómico de la ciudad y se la envió a Sherlock con un mensaje que decía:

_Cómo hacían para saber la hora con esta cosa lmao_

La respuesta vino a los segundos.

****

**_Dicen que dejaron ciego al sujeto que lo construyó para que no repitiera el diseño. Después quiso vengarse, y lo mataron._ **

_Ah, bueno. Aunque no me sorprende de estos tipos. Acabamos de ir a un museo de aparatos de tortura lol. Me traumé._

**_Quédate hasta las 12. A esa hora salen unos muñequitos de ese reloj._ **

Naturalmente, John esperó por los muñequitos y salieron. Los grabó en video y se los envió.

_Te extraño._

**_Yo también._ **

***

—¡¡Wuuuuuu!!

Otra noche de fiesta y esta vez les tocaría en uno de los antros más grandes de toda Europa: la disco Karlovy Lazne, un edificio situado a los márgenes del río Moldova, con cinco pistas de baile y un Ice Bar propio.

Los chicos del equipo de rugby subieron animosos al bus que los llevaría a todos hasta allá.

—Hoy sí vas a tomar ¿no, John? —le preguntaba Wilkes sentándose a su lado en el autobús. El chico ya tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano, que no sabía de donde había sacado.

—Sí, no hasta perder la memoria, pero sí —contestó John y el otro chico le abucheó.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de eso, Johnny? —intervino Carl Powers desde el asiento del frente. —¡¡No seas marica!!

—Cierto —se metió esta vez Sebastián. —Tú tranquilo, sabes que nosotros te cuidamos...

—Sí, claro, siempre dicen eso y después dejan que me mande cagadas —le increpó John arqueando una ceja. Los demás rieron a carcajadas.

Los chicos bajaron y notaron que ya había bastante gente reunida en la entrada para acceder. El rubio logró divisar a Mary Morstan con otras chicas, entre las que naturalmente Molly no estaba. John no había prestado mucha atención a su amiga en el bus, pero ahora podía ver claramente lo distinta que estaba. Mary no era una chica que se arreglara demasiado para salir a la noche a divertirse, era de esas chicas que se calzarían unas chatas o incluso zapatillas y se pusieran algún outfit cómodo para pasar la noche. Sin embargo ahora era la primera vez que le veía haciendo lo contrario. Tenía el pelo más lacio y brillante de lo común, llevaba el rostro maquillado y sus labios resaltaban muy bien con aquel labial oscuro que se pusiera. Llevaba un vestido corto y brilloso con unos zancos bastante altos para su estilo.

—Hey, por fin te decidiste a salir, ¿eh? —le dijo el chico por detrás. Mary simplemente se dio vuelta y le sonrió, pero no le siguió la conversación.

John se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Últimamente la chica le había estado ignorando y no tenía idea de porqué.

Pero se cansó de andar con la duda.

—¿Sigues molesta porque le puse verde a tu graffiti? —bromeó el rubio con una sonrisa y Mary seguía terriblemente inexpresiva.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. No estoy molesta contigo —le aclaró la joven con una escueta sonrisa y volvió con su grupo de compañeras, quienes ya empezaban a ingresar al local bailable. John volvió a quedarse parado como un tonto luego de semejante cortada de rostro, pero pronto fue absorbido nuevamente por su demandante grupo de amigos.

Con el alcohol y el descontrol como protagonistas, la noche transcurría de maravilla. John había bebido solo lo necesario para estar un poco más divertido y suelto que de costumbre, y se sintió orgulloso al ver que podía controlarse a sí mismo. Esquivaba con éxito los tragos que sus amigos le seguían aventando por la cara, a pesar de que no dejaran de tildarle de aguafiestas.

John la estaba pasando genial con sus amigos, mientras se ubicaran todos juntos en unos sillones al lado de la pista de baile, cuando alguien irrumpió en escena.

—¡Heeeey! —se metió en el grupo de chicos una muy ebria Mary Morstan. —¿Qué cuentan maricas?

La chica apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y termino cayendo con torpeza sobre el regazo de Carl Powers, causando la estruendosa risa del chico.

—¡Hey, controla a tu perra, John! —exclamó el chico. John miró con preocupación la escena, y antes de que reprimiera al chico por sus dichos, Mary se le adelantó.

—¿¿A quién le dices perra, pedazo de imbécil?? —le atacó la chica tratando de acomodarse. El chico seguía riendo y le ayudó a incorporarse, pero para colocarla sentada sobre su regazo. Le rodeó con confianza por la cintura y empezó a tocarle el muslo descubierto, aprovechando la ebriedad de la chica. La imagen resultó un disgusto para John.

—Ah, cierto, ella no es una perra, chicos —intervino Wilkes. —Ella pelea por los derechos de las mujeres.

—¡¡De las perras, será!! —dijo Powers y todos empezaron a reir estruendosamente.

—¡¡Perra tu madre!! —contestó Mary y golpeó con fuerza al chico, haciendo que este se hiciera el adolorido solo para seguir burlándose de la situación. —¡¡Ni siquiera puedes ganarme en el póquer maldito maricón!!

—Me pregunto si serás así de guasa cuando coges —le dijo Powers sosteniéndola aun más fuerte y pasando su mano por el trasero de la chica. Eso fue suficiente para que John se pusiera de pie enfadado y le sacara a la chica de encima.

—¿¿Cómo vas a robarle su chica al capitán, imbécil?? —se metió esta vez Carmichael para regañar a Powers por su atropello.

John ni siquiera les prestó atención y se concentró en maniobrar a su amiga, totalmente fuera de sí y sin equilibrio.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! —espetó agresiva la chica, dándole un empujón pero sin poder contra la fuerza del rugbier, que se la llevó a un lugar más alejado de la pista donde también había unos sillones, en un sector más apropiado para hablar. —¡QUE ME SUELTES DIJE!

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! —le regañó el rubio una vez se hubieran sentado. El reto pareció servirle porque la chica dejó de mostrarse violenta. Simplemente se sentó cabizbaja y se quedó ahí un buen rato. John se ubicó a su lado, esperando que la chica le diera explicaciones, si es que acaso le daban ganas de hacerlo y no optaba por golpearlo para que la dejara en paz.

Lo que sucedió luego, descolocó a John.

Mary empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Para empezar, el rubio nunca la había visto llorar, la chica siempre se mostraba muy fuerte y apenas si mostraba algún sentimiento que no fuera la burla o la ironía. O la agresividad.

Pero ahora le veía destruida.

—¿Qué pasó, Mary? —le inquirió consternado, posando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, que lloraba cabizbaja con sus manos tapando su cara.

—Siento que todos me odian... —confesó sorpresivamente. —Siento que les doy asco. Yo me doy asco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué viene eso? —le recriminó John. —¿Pasó algo? ¿Te dijeron algo?

No hacía falta que fuera explícito. Era algo que Mary sentía muy a menudo. Sentía las miradas y las críticas de todos encima de ella. Una persecución que obedecía no solo a su baja autoestima sino a un sentimiento de culpa que la acechaba desde hacía un tiempo.

La joven se secó torpemente las lágrimas y se acodó sobre sus rodillas. Todo su maquillaje estaba horriblemente corrido y su cabello lucía un leve frizz, producto del calor y la agitación del lugar.

—No... No es por nada... No lo entenderías... —murmuró Mary, sin moverse mucho so pena de vomitar todo el alcohol que había bebido.

—Bueno... Quizás no pero soy tu amigo... Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres —le propuso John sin lograr todavía que la chica le mirara.

Mary exhaló una risa cargada de amargura.

—Te odio, ¿sabes?

El rugbier frunció el ceño confundido, y ligeramente ofendido. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...? —se preguntaba Mary más a sí misma que a él. —¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Sherlock? Pensé que era tu amiga, pensé que confiabas en mí.

John se quedó inerte sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Qué querías con eso? —siguió divagando la chica. —Diciéndome que apenas hablaban, negando y ocultando todo. Yo no iba a juzgarte por eso...

—No es fácil para mí-

—¡¡Y habría evitado tantas cosas!! —siguió Mary con su catarsis sin prestarle atención. —Si tan solo tú me lo hubieras dicho, yo...Argh...

—No entiendo, ¿qué habría evitado? —le cuestionó el otro y ella volvió a reir amargamente.

—Ilusionarme contigo.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como dos platos y de pronto su pecho empezó a doler. Un sentimiento de culpa le invadía. Se quedó inmóvil.

—Ya sé que vas a rechazarme, pero al menos hazlo, di algo, así puedo dar por terminada esta situación... —le pidió la chica, tapándose el rostro avergonzada.

John exhaló profundamente y volvió a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Empezó a acariciarle con afecto.

—Mary, eres la chica más genial que conozco. Mereces a alguien tan genial como tú, y sé que lo encontrarás... —declaró el chico, acercándose a ella, quien seguía cubriendo su rostro. —Yo amo a Sherlock, y por eso no puedo corresponderte. Pero sé que encontraras a alguien mucho mejor que yo... Por favor, no estés mal...

—¿Alguien mejor que tú...? —le miró finalmente con los ojos hinchados del llanto. —Eres el único chico que me ha tratado bien y me quiere por quien soy...

—Y voy a seguir haciéndolo... Yo te seguiré queriendo por quien eres...

Mary le miró otra vez y volvió a romper en llanto. Esta vez, John la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó afectuosamente. La joven también le rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y dejó que el chico le diera suaves besos en su rubia cabellera. Se quedaron un largo rato en aquella posición, hasta que Mary se hubiera compuesto.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse y el rubio le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

De pronto, John divisó a una chica que apuntaba su teléfono hacia ellos.

—¡¡Hey, tú!! —le gritó, sin soltar a su amiga, quien también había notado a la stalker y le observó con fastidio. Ni bien fue descubierta, la chica salió corriendo de aquella zona y se perdió en la muchedumbre de la pista de baile. Lastimosamente no pudo reconocer quien era.

—Ve a buscarla si quieres, John —le dijo, mucho más tranquila, Mary. —Empezarán a decir mierdas sobre nosotros.

John pensó unos segundos la propuesta. Era muy probable que lo hicieran pero decidió, por una sola vez en su vida, no preocuparse por lo que los demás dijeran de él y centrarse en aquellos que le importaban y necesitaban su ayuda.

—Que se joda —dijo y la chica no pudo evitar reir.

***

Mary Morstan dejó que el fresco aire de la noche praguense acariciara suavemente su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Esquivó a los profesores de la escuela que supuestamente vigilaban que los chicos solo fueran del autobús al antro y viceversa, y se dirigió al famoso Puente Carlos. El enorme puente de piedra, adornado a ambos lados con aquellas colosales y medievales estatuas le tranquilizó de alguna forma. El río Moldava por debajo se mostraba quieto como de costumbre. Iluminado tan solo por la tenue luz de la nívea luna.

La joven caminó absorta por el desolado puente. Atrás quedaba el bullicio y descontrol de la fiesta en el afamado Karlovy Lazne y sus cinco excéntricas pistas de baile. Atrás quedaba John Watson, a quien tuvo que asegurarle mil veces que se sentía mejor y que prefería estar sola.

Una brisa helada corrió, haciendo que la chica se arropara en su saco de paño. Lamentablemente, nada podía hacer para tapar sus desnudas piernas.

De pronto, divisó a una persona apoyada en uno de los lados de puente. Una silueta que no tardó en reconocer. Una silueta alguna vez amada, otras veces odiada.

Se acercó lentamente a su lado y observó el pasar del río junto a aquella persona que se mantenía tiesa con la mirada perdida, pitando de su cigarrillo.

—Vaya show que diste ahí dentro —dijo el sujeto. —Caíste muy bajo.

—Cállate la puta boca, Sebastián.

El chico le miró inexpresivo. Le ofreció un cigarrillo que la chica tardó en aceptar.

—¿Por qué te rechazó? —preguntó el rugbier.

Mary no contestó de inmediato. Ya no estaba tan ebria como para no reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Sabía que no le correspondía decirle a ese chico sobre la sexualidad de John Watson.

—No siente lo mismo por mí —contestó dubitativa.

—¿Enserio? Parecía bastante interesado en ti... —murmuró el subcapitán con suspicacia. —¿Acaso le gusta alguien más...?

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a él? —le enfrentó Mary. —Tarado.

El chico sonrió ante la actitud defensiva de la chica. Aquellas palabras parecieron suficientes para amilanar al rugbier.

—Todo ese patético espectáculo, por John Watson —dijo Sebastián con amargura en su voz. —Dime, Mary ¿enserio te gusta?

La joven parecía no escucharlo, o pretender que no lo hacía.

—No sé, es el primer chico con el cual me siento verdaderamente segura. Con él me siento apoyada, escuchada. Siento que puedo confiar en él.

Sebastián hizo un pequeño gesto de desaprobación con su boca.

—Estás siendo muy injusta... —murmuró mientras se disponía a fumar otro cigarrillo.

La expresión de Mary se desfiguró repentinamente de la indignación.

—¿Injusta? ¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? —cuestionó con sarcasmo y amargura. —Tú me heriste de la peor forma. Me engañaste, te burlaste de mí.

—¡Tú ibas a dejarme! —le recriminó el chico, siendo la primera expresión de sentimientos que mostrara. —¡¡No me querías, ibas a dejarme!!

—¡¡¿Y acaso eso te habilitaba a humillarme de esa forma?!! —le gritó la chica, mirándole finalmente a los ojos. Sebastián notó los ojos rojos e hinchados y el delineador corrido, haciéndola lucir realmente arruinada. —¡¡Yo iba a dejarte porque no soportaba la distancia!! ¡¡No soportaba la desconfianza!! ¡Tú no ibas a volver a Canterbury! ¡Y yo no planeaba ir a Londres! ¡Yo no soportaba estar lejos de ti mientras te la pasabas bien con todas esas chicas lindas de Strand!

Sebastián acercó su mano y la posó levemente en el rostro de Mary. Una mano conocida para ella, pero tan diferente al cálido y honorable tacto de John Watson. La mano de Sebastián se sentía áspera, deshonesta. Se sentía sucia.

La chica le quitó la mano bruscamente y volvió a desviar su mirada al rio que corría debajo de ellos.

—Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo —empezó a hablar con suavidad el subcapitán. —Pero creo que ya te la has cobrado lo suficiente, ¿no crees? El fingir que ni siquiera me conocías, el meterte con mi mejor amigo, el querer humillarme en las elecciones. El creer en esos rumores... me rompiste, Mary.

—No volveré a caer en tu estúpido papel de víctima —escupió amargamente la chica. —He empezado a creer que Jeanette tenía razón... Todo este tiempo, ella tenía razón...

—¡Oh, por favor! —se indignó el chico mirándole fijamente. —Te cansaste de maldecirla, te cansaste de tratarla como basura ¿y ahora me vienes con eso? ¡Tú sabes perfectamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas! ¡Ella era una zorra que, aunque tenía novio, se me andaba insinuando todo el puto tiempo! ¡¡Entonces cuando finalmente le di lo que quería, se arrepintió y la muy puta inventó lo del abuso para no quedar mal con el maricón de su novio y contigo!! ¡¡Porque sabía que la había cagado con ustedes dos, especialmente contigo!!

Mary recordó fugazmente esos acontecimientos ocurridos hace unos años. Ella y Jeanette eran las mejores amigas en Canterbury. Cada vez que Jeanette iba a aquel pueblo y coincidía con la visita de Sebastián, se la pasaba con él, y aún más luego de que Mary cortara con él. Esta no podía soportarlo, por lo que le pidió encarecidamente a Jeanette que respetara eso.

_Pero a Jeanette le importó una mierda._

—La prohibición también iba para ti —dijo Mary mirándole con resentimiento. —Ella era mi amiga, no tenías que meterte con ella.

—Tú y yo ya habíamos cortado —se excusó el rugbier.

—¡¡Pero hay códigos, maldito seas!! —le increpó la chica, que sintió que en cualquier momento volvería a romper en llanto. —¡Primero me engañaste con una cualquiera y después te metiste con mi mejor amiga! ¡Cómo puedes decir que eres la víctima de esta historia!

Sebastián se quedó sin palabras para ella y simplemente volvió a desviar su atención al calmo curso de agua. A lo lejos, se escuchaba la música del antro y la gente divirtiéndose, en contraste con la amargura del reencuentro con aquella chica.

—Lo sé, fui un imbécil.

Mary se sorprendió de escucharle admitir eso. El chico nunca parecía mostrarse arrepentido por lo que había hecho, hasta ahora.

—Herirte de esa forma fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. Es algo que hasta ahora no puedo perdonarme. —confesó el rugbier con nostalgia en su mirada. —Me lastimaba verte todos los días ignorándome, fingiendo como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida. Me sentía una mierda. Me aguantaba las ganas de explotar del enfado cuando te veía con el maldito John Watson. Almorzando con él, riendo con él, saliendo con él. Verte enamorarte de él, porque yo lo sabía desde el principio, Mary. Lo mirabas de la misma forma que a mí... Y me hacía enfurecer... No me dejaba dormir... Pero no podía hacer nada, porque todo era mi culpa y tenías razón en enfadarte conmigo. Fui una mierda, lo sé, pero me arrepiento —le dijo y le miró fijamente. El rostro de Mary también se dirigió a él, sus rasgos lucían suaves bajo el tacto del rugbier, el cual ya no quitó de encima.

—Lo siento mucho, Mary. Pero yo sigo amándote.

Los ojos de la chica parecieron brillar y reflejar la imagen de la luna en ellos, la única testigo de aquella confesión. Su pecho se inflaba y su respiración empezaba a tornarse agitada.

—¿Acaso puedes decirme estas cosas? —le dijo la joven con antipatía. —Se supone que tienes novia, ¿a ella también vas a lastimarla?

Sebastián le miró inconmovible. Pasó su dedo suavemente y secó una lágrima que inconscientemente salía del ojo de la joven.

Su pregunta le recordó momentáneamente a lo que había sucedido el otro día con Janine, cuando estaban en Berlin.

_—¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero tener sexo contigo ahora! —se quejaba Janine Hawkins._

_El chico la empujó bruscamente, haciendo que esta golpeara su brazo en uno de los muebles de la habitación del hotel._

_—Entonces vete de aquí. Si no me sirves para coger, ¿para qué estás? —le increpó el subcapitán. —Hace semanas que me pones excusas, que estás ausente. ¿Solo te gusta aparentar que estás conmigo? ¿Te gusta la fama, zorra? Pues tiene un precio._

_Sebastián volvió a tomarla con violencia de la muñeca. Janine se quejaba del dolor pero forcejeó con el matón hasta que logró zafarse y salió del cuarto._

—Yo no tengo novia, Mary —le confesó el rugbier y besó con fervor los labios de Mary Morstan. Sus ojos aun lloraban pero correspondió y se dejó llevar. Rodeó al otro con sus brazos por el cuello y se aferró a él, cómo hacia un par de años acostumbraba a hacer. Sebastián se apegó a ella lo más que pudo y la tomó de la cintura en forma protectora, pasando sus manos por el torso y la espalda de esa chica que había sido su primer y único amor.

Mary se dejó llevar por la emoción de reencontrarse con esos labios, con ese cuerpo, con esa esencia. Ese chico que tanto le había herido pero al que siempre llevaba en su corazón.

Nadie los vio partir de allí juntos. Nadie los vio terminar de cruzar ese puente, solos, hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.


	32. Roma-Londres

Mientras tanto en Londres, Sherlock tipeaba frenético en su computadora las conclusiones finales de su trabajo sobre las propiedades de algunas hierbas venenosas y su aplicación como arma homicida. Estaba por demás exaltado y su mente corría cien veces más de lo usual, pero ello era parte de los efectos de la cocaína en su organismo.

Como no había comido ni bebido nada desde el día anterior, su organismo, intoxicado y todo, le demandaba la ingesta de algo.

El joven detective se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar su especialidad: té con tostadas.

En tanto esperaba que hirviera el agua, chequeó distraído su celular.

Se topó con un curioso video posteado por el insólito club de fans del equipo, cuyo epígrafe, colocado por Kitty Riley, rezaba:

_EXCLUSIVO: JOHN Y MARY ESTÁN SALIENDO ASDKJFHSDJS  
Me acaban de enviar este video desde Praga, esto acaba de pasar gente, es reAL. _

El video no era muy claro, pero podía verse a dos personas abrazándose, y a una de ellas que Sherlock reconoció perfectamente como John, dando besos a una chica rubia prendida de él.

Recorrió los comentarios, que aumentaban a cada segundo.

_Por fin blanquearon esos dos._

_AAA JOHNXMARY ES REAL BITCHES. YO LO SABÍAAAA._

_Era obvio, hace rato que se querían dar lol._

_Hoy duro contra el muro chicos <333_

_Argh, me sigue pareciendo una perra fea. Sarah era más linda._

_Hacen tan linda pareja!!!_

—Se ven bien juntos, ¿no?

Sherlock se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, sin reconocer la voz que le había hablado. Él estaba solo en el apartamento, pues Bill hacía rato que se había ido.

Se trataba de Kitty Riley. Estaba allí parada con sus grandes ojos mirándole fijamente.

—¡¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!! —espetó el chico, horrorizado. —¡¿Cómo entraste a mi apartamento?!

La chica parpadeó inocentemente.

—Yo tenía razón, ellos estaban saliendo —dijo la chica, ignorando totalmente al otro. —Soy toda una detective, ¿no crees?

—Sal de mi departamento enferma, o llamaré a la policía.

—¿P-por qué me dices enferma? —lloriqueó la otra. —¡¡John te dijo que me trataras bien!!

—¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

—Solo quiero lo mejor para John... —declaró infantilmente Kitty. —No me gustó que volviera a relacionarse contigo... A nadie del club le agradó eso...

—Me importa un bledo lo que tú y tu grupo de fracasados fans puedan llegar a pensar.

—Mientes —le señaló con su acusatorio dedo índice. —Sé que miras mi cuenta, siempre.

—La veo para reírme de lo patética que eres.

—Mmm... Yo veo que el único patético aquí eres tú —retrucó la chica, inclinando su cabeza de forma muy extraña.

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil contra la mesada de la cocina. Trató de analizar a esa chica mediante su hábil observación, pero sus sentidos parecían estar algo afectados. _Efectos secundarios..._

—¿Qué rayos quieres? —volvió a insistir el joven verdaderamente molesto con la presencia de esa chica.

—Quiero que por fin entiendas que no debes estar con John —sentenció la chica con un tono de voz más grave de lo común, que probablemente no le pertenecía. —Él no quiere estar contigo. No sabe cómo decírtelo para no herirte, porque es muy bueno. Te tiene escondido aquí en esta pocilga y te usa para cuando tiene ganas de cogerte. Luego, sale de aquí y hace su vida normal, como debe ser. Porque ¿cómo podría mostrarse contigo? Lo tratas mal, le mientes. Eres una basura.

Sherlock se echó a reir exageradamente.

—¡¡¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto?!! —le gritó desesperado. —¡¿Qué interés tienes tú en todo esto?! ¡¡Él nunca se fijaría en una niña fracasada y con problemas mentales como tú, Kitty Riley!!

—Oh, me parece que la expresión _niño fracasado con problemas mentales_ se condice más contigo ¿no crees?... Además yo no quiero que esté conmigo. ¿Acaso no entendiste nada? —le cuestionó con una espeluznante mezcla de agresividad e ingenuidad en su tono. —Quiero lo mejor para él, y lo mejor para él es Mary. Solo piénsalo, ella es inteligente, graciosa, culta, lo trata bien y, sobre todo, es una chica. Él podría mostrarse libremente con ella y así todos le seguirían amando.

—Bueno sigue soñando, ridícula —le contestó el chico con autosuficiencia. —Yo soy quien está con él. Y no pienso dejarlo por tus insolentes pretensiones.

—¿¿Pero no viste el video?? Ya no es cuestión de lo que yo quiera. Él ya se muestra con ella, ni siquiera le importa lo que puedas pensar tú. Si no, me habría dicho que lo quite, ¿no crees?

Sherlock pasó su mano por su cabello y notó que estaba húmedo de sudor. _Malditas drogas._

—Vete de mi casa —le ordenó entre dientes.

—Deja a John —volvió a insistir la chica. —Si no lo haces, les diré a todos tu secreto.

Sherlock sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a arder.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —trató de no verse afectado, pero la chica se mostraba mucho más fuerte y mejor plantada que él.

—De lo que pasó en casa de Morán. Yo lo sé todo.

Sherlock sintió que perdía el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesada de la cocina.

—¿C-cómo podrías saberlo...

—Tú lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos. Soy una stalker.

El piso debajo de sus pies parecía dar vueltas. Sintió nauseas.

Su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Sentía ya el sabor de la bilis atravesando su garganta.

**_—Incluso vi el video. Te veías realmente miserable._ **

—¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITA ENFERMA!!!! —exclamó el chico fuera de sí y le arrojó el celular con tal fuerza que se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared.

—¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Shezza!! —dijo Bill Waggins, su compañero de apartamento, quien ingresaba a la cocina. Levantó con cuidado el celular descartado para comprobar que ni siquiera prendía.

—¡¡Bill!! ¡¡La chica!! ¡¡Una chica entró al apartamento!! —decía todo exaltado y con el rostro pálido y sudoroso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡¡Amigo, no hay nadie aquí!! —le contestó el dealer haciéndolo entrar en razón. —¡¡Estas ido!!

—N-no... Ella estaba aquí, te lo juro... Yo... —empezó a divagar mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda del otro. —Yo no estoy tan drogado, no pude haberla... imaginado, no...

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —le regaño Bill mientras Sherlock componía su respiración. —¡Mira la mesa, viejo! ¡Te diste la intoxicada de tu vida!

Sherlock dirigió su trémula mirada hacia la mesa y notó rastros de cocaína y varias bolsas abiertas de pastillas.

Él no recordaba absolutamente nada, había estado seguramente muy abstraído con su trabajo de investigación. Aunque hacía mucho que había aumentado las dosis de cocaína que usualmente consumía, y había empezado a consumir pastillas de éxtasis.

—Vamos al baño, debes darte una ducha —le indicó su compañero, acompañándolo a aquel lugar.

—Puedo solo, Bill... —le dijo el joven detective, deshaciéndose de la compañía del otro.

Ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta.

Observó su delgado y sudoroso rostro en el espejo.

Una conocida voz sonó en su interior.

_Eres basura._

***

Molly Hooper escaneaba con preocupación la sala de desayuno pero no podía encontrar a Mary.

Molly estaba medianamente enterada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El afamado video que se viralizó mostrándola a ella y al capitán del equipo juntos llegó a ojos de la muchacha, y esta no pudo evitar sentir algo de fastidio, pero ahora aquella molestia se tornaba en preocupación.

El último mensaje que Mary le enviara había sido cerca de las tres de la mañana, diciéndole: “ _Todo está bien, en un rato vuelvo al hotel”._

Le preocupaba que no bajara a desayunar hasta ahora, pues los profesores la regañarían si no bajaba. ¿Acaso se sentía mal por la resaca? ¿O estaba avergonzada por lo de anoche? Esto último no sería muy propio de la orgullosa y muy segura de sí misma Mary Morstan. Pero Molly no lo descartaba.

—Molly, ¿estás bien? —llamó su atención Lucy, quien se sentó en frente suyo, junto a Sally Donovan.

—Luces preocupada —acotó Sally mientras introducía un pedazo de pancake a la boca.

—¿Ah? No, es que... —Molly volvió a escanear la entrada del salón. Nadie entraba. —Chicas, ¿ustedes vieron a Mary anoche?

Las dos chicas le miraron con curiosidad.

—La vimos en el bus de ida —comentó Lucy haciendo memoria.

—Sí, y la vimos dando pena en el antro... —comentó mordaz Sally. —Estaba borrachísima... Y el show que dio con John Watson...

El rostro de Molly se tensó.

—¡Ah, hacen muy linda pareja! —festejó inocentemente Lucy juntando las manos en su pecho con un aire romántico.

—Pff, eso fue puro circo... —dijo con sarcasmo. —Porque ella terminó la noche con otra persona.

—¿¿Qué?? —preguntó Molly aterrada.

Sally Donovan miró a ambos lados haciéndose la misteriosa, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara.

—Resulta que ayer a la noche, yo me volví en el último bus al hotel —empezó a relatar la morocha de pelo rizado. —Cuando llegué aquí, ustedes estaban dormidas y bueno, yo también me puse a dormir. Pero ya en la cama recordé que había olvidado mi bolso en el bus. Podría haber esperado hasta el día siguiente pero estaba ansiosa porque tenía cosas personales allí entonces bajé al hall. Eran como las 6 y yo estaba sola allí. Esperé que alguien pudiera ayudarme a ingresar al bus, que estaba estacionado en la entrada. Y en eso que estoy esperando... Un taxi se para en la entrada del hotel y deja a dos personas que se abrazaban y se besaban. Eran Mary Morstan y... ¡el imbécil de Morán!

Molly se quedó paralizada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Lucy y Sally le retó por elevar la voz.

—Así como lo escuchan. Eran ellos dos, no tengo dudas.

—¿¿Pero acaso no lo odiaba?? —preguntó Lucy, esta vez cuidando de no elevar su voz.

—Pff ¡Esa zorra solo quería llamar su atención! ¿No lo ves? Yo digo que quiso meterse con el mejor amigo para darle celos a ese imbécil —descartó la morocha. —. Después de todo... Ellos tuvieron una historia... ¿No, Molly?

—¿De qué hablas...? —le preguntó Molly con seriedad.

—¿Tú no lo sabes? Pero eres su amiga —contestó Donovan honestamente confundida. —Pensé que tú sabías de eso...

—No sé de qué hablas —volvió a decir Hooper frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo tampoco... ¡Quiero saber el chisme! —intervino Lucy.

Sally pareció pensar unos segundos sus palabras. Volvió a chequear que ningún curioso las escuchaba. En tanto Molly y Lucy esperaban expectantes, el café y los dulces que habían escogido de la mesa de desayuno, ya olvidados.

—Ellos eran novios en Canterbury —comenzó a relatar. —Pero Morán la engañaba con una chica de aquí.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Lucy y la morocha volvió a exigirle que no elevara la voz.

—Sí, Jeannette me lo dijo. Ella también iba a Canterbury...—añadió Donovan con seriedad. —Me dijo que Mary quedó mal con la ruptura y que por eso se vino hasta Londres, se inscribió en Strand e hizo todo el show de las elecciones. Por eso digo, para mí lo de John era para llamar su atención, darle celos, etcétera.

Molly estaba paralizada sin saber muy bien qué cara poner. No sabía cómo ocultar lo ridícula que quedaba. ¿Mary le había mentido? ¿Todo eso que habían hecho había sido solo para hacerle la contra a su ex novio del cual ella no tenía conocimiento? ¿Todo por ese chico cuya impunidad ambas habían combatido en las elecciones? ¿Ese chico cuyas actitudes habían repudiado? ¿Ese chico que había hecho de la vida de Molly y de muchos chicos en la escuela un martirio?

¿Y sus sentimientos por John? ¿Todo era inventado?

De alguna manera, empezó a sentir un sentimiento desagradable de decepción y de vergüenza invadir su interior a cada palabra que Donovan decía.

—Quiere decir que ayer... Sebastián engañó a Janine —concluyó con dramatismo Lucy. —¡Y ellos que parecían una pareja perfecta!

—Como si ese infeliz tuviera algún código... —descartó Donovan mientras comía una tostada con todos los dulces habidos y por haber untados encima.

La joven Hooper ya no escuchaba las teorías que elucubraban sus compañeras de cuarto acerca del tema y captó finalmente a Mary entrar por la puerta del comedor. La chica ni siquiera miró en su dirección, entró a servirse su desayuno y se sentó sola en una mesa del fondo del salón.

***

John Watson estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Sherlock no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes ni llamados. De hecho, ni siquiera le llegaban. Empezó a investigar si se conectaba en otras redes sociales pero no obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria.

John se distrajo mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana del bus que los trasladaba a un nuevo hotel. Habían descendido del avión y finalmente llegado a tierras italianas, donde tendrían el encanto de conocer la magnífica ciudad de Roma.

Probablemente algo habría sucedido con su teléfono, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje en un lugar al que Sherlock siempre entraría, aunque fuera desde un ciber café: su sitio web de La Ciencia de la Deducción.

_Hey, Sherlock. ¿Pasó algo con tu teléfono? Parece que no recibe mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. En fin, ya llegamos a Roma así que pronto estaré de vuelta. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo de las plantas venenosas?_

John presionó enviar y respiró hondo.

***

La preocupación que sintiera inicialmente se intensificó.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde aquel mensaje que le enviara y Sherlock efectivamente había ingresado a su sitio web.

_Hola seguidores, quiero anunciarles que he terminado mi trabajo sobre las propiedades de las hierbas venenosas y su aplicación como arma homicida, así que luego lo compartiré aquí en el sitio. Asimismo, una revista científica me ha mostrado su interés en publicarlo. Pronto daré más detalles._

_Como siempre, estoy abierto a sugerencias para nuevas hipótesis en las que pueda trabajar._

En vez de prestar atención a las explicaciones del guía en el Museo del Vaticano, John se la pasaba actualizando la página desde su celular, por si Sherlock le respondía, sin obtener ninguna señal de vida de su parte.

***

Molly observaba con curiosidad el cuadro _Descendimiento_ , del pintor Caravaggio. Admiraba la exquisitez de los detalles, la viveza de las expresiones, la crudeza de esa luz iluminando el desnudo cuerpo de Jesus, siendo descendido de la cruz por Juan y Nicodemo.

La alerta de un mensaje en su teléfono le sacó de aquel hechizo en que parecía inmersa. Se trataba de Jeannette.

_¡Felicidades Molly! Mi mamá me dijo que tu cuento fue elegido entre los tres mejores!! Eres lo máximo! Te dije que podrías!_

_Avísame cuando vuelvas así nos juntamos a celebrar y hablar de la vida! Extraño nuestras charlas!_

Molly sonrió levemente ante la pantalla. A causa del certamen de escritura y del patrocinio que Jeannette le hubiera conseguido, las dos chicas se habían hecho algo cercanas y hablaban cada tanto.

Hablar con ella es lo que justamente necesitaba. Recordó lo que le contara Donovan aquella mañana. Según la morocha, Jeannette sabía de toda aquella historia de Mary y Sebastián. De hecho, Molly empezaba a recordar que Jeannette nunca parecía cómoda cuando mencionaba a la joven Morstan, y seguramente era por su vinculación con aquel chico que tanto daño le había hecho. Un daño que la marcaría de por vida.

Necesitaba respuestas.

_Claro! Cuando vuelva nos vemos!_

Molly envió el mensaje decidida y pasó a ver el siguiente cuadro en exposición.

***

Lo primero que hizo John al pisar Londres de vuelta fue dejar sus cosas en su casa e ir a ver a Sherlock, pues era evidente que el chico le ignoraba sistemáticamente.

Agarró la primera campera que encontró y salió. Naturalmente, llamó al portero pero nadie le abrió. Se quedó un rato afuera del edificio, sin que nadie entrara o saliera como para ayudarle a acceder.

 _No puede haberse enojado por ese estúpido video...,_ decía el rubio para sus adentros mientras esperaba infructuosamente la llegada de Sherlock. Él sabía que Mary era solo su amiga, y que nunca le sería infiel o le mentiría en algo así. Sherlock confiaba en él, _¿verdad?_

John vio la hora en su teléfono y recordó que su amigo seguramente estaba en clases de ballet a esa hora. Pero le esperó, y le esperó y el chico nunca llegó.

Sentía una molestia punzante en su pecho que atribuyó a la ansiedad que sentía. Solo quería verlo y enfrentarlo.

Afortunadamente, divisó a Bill Waggins, el compañero de apartamento de Sherlock. Venía para el edificio cargado de bolsas de supermercado.

—¡Hey! —le saludó amable y ocultando su intranquilidad. Bill le miró sorprendido.

—¡Eh John! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, oye, ¿está Sherlock arriba? —le preguntó rápidamente. El dealer parecía dudar antes de hablar.

—Eh, sí, creo que sí... —decía dubitativo abriendo la puerta del edificio. —Tú ¿querías verlo?

John le miró como si hubiera preguntado la obviedad más grande del mundo.

—Claro, ¿puedo pasar?

Bill dejó que el capitán le acompañara y subieron juntos por el elevador. Hubo un silencio embarazoso entre ambos que el rubio intentó cortar con preguntas casuales, a lo que el otro respondía pero sin darle mucha cabida.

Y es que todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Bill eran dudas y arrepentimiento. _No debería dejar que lo vea así... No debí decirle que estaba aquí...,_ pensaba y maldecía el dealer mientras se mordía el labio nervioso.

Estuvo a punto de hablar con John y decirle la verdad. Que muy probablemente Sherlock se estaba drogando y estaba muy mal. Que su novio o amigo o lo que fuera necesitaba ayuda urgente porque se estaba volviendo un adicto a esas sustancias. Pero si se lo decía, quizás le echara la culpa por venderle droga, cuando en realidad solo lo había hecho una vez. El resto de las veces, Bill se había negado, además porque ya se estaba retirando del negocio.

—¡Gracias, Bill! —le dijo sonriente el rugbier mientras ingresaba al apartamento y se dirigía la habitación de Sherlock.

Bill suspiró. Definitivamente, algo malo iba a pasar.

John observó la puerta cerrada y la abrió con cuidado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos habían empezado a sudar.

Allí estaba efectivamente, Sherlock, pegado a la pantalla de su computadora, aparentemente leyendo algo, totalmente absorto y alienado del mundo exterior. John se quedó parado en su lugar, sin saber mucho qué hacer más que esperar a que el otro notara su presencia.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —se asustó el joven detective.

—Estoy de vuelta, Sherlock... —dijo nervioso el rubio. 

—Ya lo noté. Por eso pregunto ¿qué haces aquí? —insistió con antipatía.

—Yo quería... ¿verte? —explicó con cuidado el rugbier, frunciendo su ceño ante la actitud agresiva del otro. —¿Sucede algo? No contestabas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas...

—No tengo celular. Se me rompió porque lo estrellé contra la pared —explicó con simpleza.

—¿Qué? ¿p-por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó alarmado el rubio.

—Porque las drogas me hicieron alucinar con Kitty Riley y quise reventarle la cabeza con el teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Dijiste drogas? ¿Qué ra-

—¡Ahhhh! John Watson eres tan lento de razonamiento que a veces no te soporto enserio —renegó el chico y volvió a atender su computadora como si John ni siquiera estuviera allí.

John tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Qué mierda consumiste? —le preguntó conteniendo su enfado. —Me dijiste que no lo harías más, me lo prometiste.

—Ah, ¿lo dices por el show que di tirando la cocaína por el inodoro? —le preguntó insensiblemente. —Solo hice lo que tú siempre haces. “Complacer” a todos —comentó con sarcasmo.

John llevaba las manos fuertemente cerradas en puños, sentía que sus uñas se incrustaban vilmente en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? —le cuestionó entre dientes. —¿Acaso te molestaste por ese video? Sabes que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, yo no-

—Hay solo una cosa que sé, y de la que estoy completamente seguro —le interrumpió el otro. —Tú actúas por complacer. Tú necesitas la aprobación del resto. Eres demasiado condescendiente. Eso te hace alguien completamente ciego y confiado en la gente.

—¿Vas a convertir esto en un ataque hacia a mí? —le reclamó el rubio con amargura en el tono.

—No puedes complacer a todo el mundo, John —dijo, y esta vez le dirigió su mirada ojerosa.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estas drogado y hablas sin sentido, verdad? —le dijo el rubio descartando lo que el otro le había dicho.

—No lo entiendes... Como va a entenderlo un negador serial como tú... —murmuró volviendo su fingida atención a la computadora.

John exhaló con fastidio.

—Si te molestaste por el video, lo siento, pero estás exagerando —descartó el rubio.

—¡¡QUE NO ME MOLESTA EL MALDITO VIDEO!! —vociferó el joven detective golpeando el teclado de su computadora.

—¡¡Dios, ¿qué te pasa?!!

—¡¡TÚ, TÚ ME MOLESTAS!! Me confundes, me enervas. Tú, has sido una complicación desde que te conocí. No entiendo qué buscas con complacerme, yo no puedo darte nada de lo que esperas de mí, no voy a darte nada de eso. No soy como el resto, no soy como tus amigos —musitaba con rapidez por la euforia que las drogas causaban en él. De repente, empezó a sentirse agitado. —Tu imagen, la que muestras en Strand, es para ti algo innegociable, irrenunciable, y debes mantenerla porque sin eso no eres nada, nadie, yo en cambio soy la destrucción de esa imagen y de todo lo que te importa-

—¡¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HABLANDO?!! —interrumpió el rubio con violencia.

—¡¡SOY TU PERDICIÓN Y SIN EMBARGO SIGUES AQUÍ!! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—PORQUE TE AMO MALDITO IMBÉCIL.

Sherlock se quedó repentinamente paralizado.

 _Yo te amo, Sherlock... Nunca te haría daño,_ le había dicho Victor Trevor, antes de exponer mentiras y agravios hacia él que le hicieran ganarse el odio de media escuela, solo porque Sherlock no había correspondido sus sentimientos.

 _Soy un amante de la belleza... Por eso te amo...,_ escuchaba la venenosa voz de Jim Moriarty cada vez que lo tenía cerca, cada vez que le obligaba a desnudarse y le lamía con descaro cada parte de su piel, o cada vez que le penetraba sin ningún cuidado.

El amor. El amor era para Sherlock su ruina. El amor solo era una excusa que la gente usaba para sortear las barreras que cuidadosamente había colocado para encerrar su corazón y poder envenenarle lentamente desde el interior hasta destruirle por completo.

El amor le había llevado a los abismos más profundos de su prodigiosa mente, a aquellos sitios donde quedaba totalmente expuesto, vulnerable. Sitios donde la razón no funcionaba. La gloriosa razón, su guía.

¿Por qué ese fatídico y nefasto sentimiento iba a ser distinto con John Watson?

_¿Qué es lo que me agita tanto...? ¿Qué rayos...?_

—Sherlock... —le dijo el rugbier con suavidad, intentando acercarse con cuidado. —Perdóname... Es que, es difícil para mí... Decirles que salgo con un chico... Tienes que entender que-

_Hay algo en este cuarto. Algo que me molesta mucho. Hay algo que está mal._

_Malditas drogas._

—... Es más difícil para los que jugamos al rugby... Nosotros...

_Es la campera, la campera._

—Sácatela, por dios, sácatela —empezó a repetir Sherlock todo alterado. John no entendía a qué se refería.

**_Mira hacia la cámara, Sherlock._ **

—¿De qué-

**_Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?_ **

—¡¡LA CAMPERA, POR DIOS, SÁCATELA!!

**_Sherlock, ten cuidado. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos del equipo._ **

—¡¡SÁCATELA!! —le ordenó Sherlock a punto de darse la cabeza con la pared.

John se quedó pasmado y confundido por unos sólidos tres segundos. Sherlock se tomaba del cabello como un desquiciado.

El rubio llevaba puesto la campera del equipo de rugby.

—Estás drogado... —exhaló John abatido. Sin obedecerle, se puso a escanear en el cuarto y notó bolsas de pastillas y de cocaína en la mesa. Las tomó de repente.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡NO, DAME ESO! —forcejeó el chico con el rugbier y causó que desparramaran todo por el piso. —No... No... esto me costó una fortuna... —decía hurgando en el piso tratando de salvar lo que podía. —¡¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO?!!

—¡ESA MIERDA VA A MATARTE!

—¡¡¿Y QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!! —le gritó con toda su voz y volvió a tantear el piso desesperado.

John exhaló con fastidio. Le observó desde arriba cómo volvía a reunir las pastillas y cómo juntaba el polvo con una regla que sacó de su escritorio. Era patético.

—Tienes un problema, Sherlock. Eres un maldito adicto, necesitas ayuda —le retó el rugbier con decepción en su voz.

—No soy un adicto. La droga no controla a mi mente. Mi mente es superior, es eximia, es única. Es ella la que requiere la droga. La potencia, la magnífica. Alguien tan ordinario como tú no podría entenderlo.

John sintió su corazón destruirse y pudrirse lentamente por el veneno que desprendía la sola voz de ese chico.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón —habló John con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro. —No sé por qué me preocupo. A ti realmente no te importa nadie. No te importa lo que otros puedan sentir o pensar, y no porque te cueste entenderlo, sino porque no quieres hacerlo y ya. Siempre haces lo que se te cante la gana, y me cansé. Así que si quieres drogarte, hazlo, yo ya no estaré aquí para impedírtelo. Tampoco estaré para sacarte del pozo donde te hundas. Yo no estaré aquí nunca más. ¿Eso quieres?

Sherlock seguía en el suelo sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

—¿Eso quieres, Sherlock? —insistió el rubio.

El joven detective continuaba sentado en el suelo, encorvado. En silencio, un silencio abrumador.

John apretó aún más sus puños del enfado. Su corazón terminó de quebrarse. Asintió firme y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.


	33. Chapter 33

_John, por favor._

_Fui un imbécil, lo sé._

_Pero necesito verte._

_Antes de que llegue el momento._

**_Antes de que llegue ese momento, por favor._ **

****

—¡¡John!! —le saludó con entusiasmo Mike Stamford, recién llegado de su voluntariado en Brasil.

—¡¡Mike!! ¡Tanto tiempo! —le respondió el rubio mientras se daban un afectuoso abrazo.

Para celebrar su regreso, Mike había organizado una reunión en su casa. Les brindaría una selección de platos brasileros hechos por él mismo y unos regalos que había traído para todos ellos.

El recién llegado lucía cambiado, no solo por sus kilos bajados y su piel ligeramente bronceada, sino también por su actitud, la cual se mostraba mucho más suelta y extrovertida que antes. Ese chico no se comparaba en nada con el Mike de hace un año, regordete y temeroso, siempre pasando por los pasillos de la escuela como un fantasma. La experiencia definitivamente le había cambiado.

Con el permiso de Mike, John ingresó a su casa para iniciar el pequeño festejo de bienvenida. Cuando ingresó a la sala, se topó con Mary Morstan, quien ya estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Mary llegó hace unos minutos —explicó Mike despreocupado. —¡Ah! ¡Iré a ver la comida en el horno! ¡Ya vengo!

Con eso, Mike desapareció de la sala, dejando a los viejos amigos solos en un muy incómodo silencio.

Los dos no se habían visto ni hablado desde el incidente en Praga. Naturalmente, John no sabía que aquello no solo le había afectado a él, sino a ella también, quien se arrepentía profundamente de todo lo sucedido esa noche, desde tomar alcohol y hacer el ridículo con una confesión inútil desde el inicio, hasta su escapada con su ex novio Sebastián. Ese había sido el día en que Mary Morstan había perdido su dignidad.

—Iré a ayudarle —anunció John para acabar con el incómodo momento. Pero Mary le detuvo.

—Espera, John.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento. Fui una tonta —declaró la joven apenada. John solo suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

—No, yo lo siento. Me alejé porque pensé que estabas molesta conmigo.

—Sabes... Sinceramente no me gustaría que esta estupidez arruinara nuestra amistad —dijo con sus hombros encogidos.

John sopesó sus palabras. Era definitivamente una estupidez, pero a él le había costado caro. Sin embargo, tenía razón. Si al menos podía conservar su amistad con ella, entonces no todo sería tan malo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

La tensión entre ambos se disipó considerablemente.

—Hey, uhm... ¿Y cómo estás con Sherlock? —preguntó Mary casi en un susurro, mientras hacía dibujos en la tela del sofá fingiendo estar distraída.

—Cortamos.

La chica le miró sobresaltada.

—¿Qué? Argh mierda... —maldijo la chica llevando una mano a su rostro.

—Nah, esto iba a pasar en algún momento —descartó con amargura el joven. —Siempre estábamos peleando y ¿sabes? Es desgastante. Siento que no confía en mí, que no le importo.

En ese momento, Mike volvió animoso de la cocina e invitó a sus amigos a pasar a sentarse al comedor.

—¡Bueno! Todo ya está en marcha —dijo contento. —Supongo que cuando Molly y Sherlock lleguen, ya estará listo... Aunque, Sherlock no respondió mi mensaje de ayer. Solo lo dejó en visto...

Mike lucía sinceramente apenado, y John se molestó por ello. El joven detective no dejaba esa mala costumbre de dejar en visto los mensajes, y el rubio honestamente pensaba que no le costaba nada responder, aunque sea con una excusa, de modo de no generar falsa expectativa o quedar como un imbécil. _Pero él es experto en eso,_ pensó el rugbier.

—Ojalá venga... Quería darle su regalo —se lamentó inocentemente Mike.

 _Como si le importaran esas cosas,_ pensó amargamente el rubio al recordar ese regalo que le había comprado en Paris y que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de dárselo. _Quizás ni me lo hubiera recibido._

—Mike, no quiero ser negativo pero... No creo que Sherlock venga —le dijo John con escepticismo. —Sabes cómo es el con las reuniones socia-

—¡Oh, dice que está afuera! —le interrumpió Mike mirando su celular.

Los rostros de Mary y John se paralizaron del susto.

—¡Sherlock! —le abrazó de inmediato Mike cuando le viera en la puerta. —¡Molly! —saludó a la chica de igual forma.

—Nos encontramos afuera —aclaró Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa, que se replicó en la de la joven Hooper.

—¿Cómo han estado chicos? ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Pasen! —les invitó animado el anfitrión.

—Estás más delgado, Mike —notó Sherlock seriamente y el aludido sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Siéntense chicos! —les dijo Mike una vez que entraran al comedor.

De pronto, la tensión en el ambiente se dejó sentir. Más bien, se volvió insoportable.

De un lado de la mesa, John y Mary. Del otro lado, Sherlock y Molly. Podía advertirse con claridad la división tajante entre ambos bandos.

Ninguno se dirigía prácticamente la mirada, desviándola cada uno a cualquier objeto de la sala de comedor de los Stamford o alternando con una clásica mirada al celular.

Los cuatro estuvieron en un completo y colosal silencio hasta que Mike volvió de la cocina y su alegría suavizó el ambiente, para alivio de todos.

—Bueno ¡la comida estará en un segundo! —anunció expectante. —Antes de que me olvide, ¡les daré sus regalos! — dijo tomando unas bolsas que tenía separadas sobre un mueble. —¡Este es para ti, Mary! Es un libro de una de las precursoras del feminismo en Brasil, Nisia Floresta —decía mientras le extendía el susodicho libro y los ojos de Mary se iluminaban de emoción.

—¡Mike realmente eres una ternura, gracias! —se emocionó Mary Morstan.

—Para ti, John, ¡te traje esto! —le dijo extendiéndole una bolsa. —¡Es la camiseta original de la selección brasileña de rugby!

—¡Wow te pasaste, Mike! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es genial! —exclamó emocionado el rubio mientras chequeaba la camiseta.

—Para Molly, ¡esto! —decía extendiéndole un libro, al igual que Mary. —Es un libro de uno de los autores más conocidos de Brasil, Jorge Amado. Quizás no es del género al que estás acostumbrada a leer pero ¡pienso que te encantará esta novela!

—¡Gracias, Mike! —le agradeció esta vez la joven recibiendo su presente y examinando el interior con alegría.

—Y para ti, Sherlock... —anunció enigmático. El joven detective le miraba expectante. —Resulta que allá conocí a un tipo que hacía unas esculturas geniales de cerámica. Entonces le encargué que me hiciera esto.

Las celestes órbitas del joven detective se iluminaron.

—Es una calavera que tiene tallada la frase “Mato por Prazer”, la frase de-

—La frase del asesino serial brasileño Pedrinho Matador —le interrumpió Sherlock, admirando su regalo con devoción inusitada. —El sujeto perseguía y mataba otros criminales. Él mataba a la gente que consideraba “mala”. Asesinó alrededor de 70 personas, incluso a otros presos en la misma cárcel... Él se tatuó esta frase para resumir su trabajo “mato por placer”...

—Suena como si lo admiraras —dijo con sarcasmo John, pero Sherlock le ignoró completamente.

—Es encantador, Mike, muchas gracias —le agradeció el joven detective con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Me alegro que te gustara! —festejó Mike y de repente recordó la comida en el horno. —¡Ahí vengo chicos!

Otro silencio desolador amenazaba a los cuatro chicos. Pero alguien lo rompió.

—Luces muy linda hoy, Molly —le agasajó Sherlock con una sonrisa. La chica se ruborizó, volviendo a ser esa antigua Molly Hooper que se derritiera internamente ante el joven detective. Justo ese día no estaba tan producida. Había vuelto a su clásica coleta, su cara sin maquillaje y su ropa poco moderna.

—Gracias, Sherlock.

—¡Aquí está! —decía trayendo varios platos en la mano, John ayudándole inmediatamente con ellos. —¡Todos estos son platos típicos de allá! Estos se llaman bolinhos, ¡mis favoritos! Son bolitas de pescado rebozadas. Esto de aquí es el plato nacional, ¡la Feijoada! Tiene frijoles y carne de cerdo —indicaba y sus amigos miraban con curiosidad. —Y todavía falta mi favorito, ¡esperen! —dijo y corrió a la cocina. —¡El _Acarajé_! Son pancitos fritos con frijoles, verduras y pescado. ¡Y aquí tienen los condimentos!

Los cuatro chicos miraron con ansias el gran banquete que su buen amigo les había preparado y empezaron a degustar deseosos cada platillo. Aquella fracción de tiempo la tensión entre el grupo se vio relativamente disipada.

—¡Ah estos están buenísimos! —exclamó Mary con la boca llena.

—Cierto, ¡Están muy buenos Mike! —le cumplimentó John de buena gana mientras degustaba un acarajé y probaba los frijoles de la feijoada.

—¡Esta salsa está buenísima! —le dijo Molly sonriente.

—Esto está extremadamente salado, es incomible —dijo Sherlock sin filtro mientras probaba el acarajé.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el cocinero rio algo avergonzado.

—Ah, lo siento... Sí tengo ese problema de que salo mucho las comidas... Aún estoy aprendiendo —se excusó amablemente.

—No deberías cocinar con sal, tus arterias van a explotar, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta tu sobrepeso —siguió criticando el joven. —Y hablando de eso, no deberías hacer frituras. Si bien estás bajando de peso, hay antecedentes de obesidad mórbida en tu familia, Mike, lo sabes. Debes cuidarte. Y aprender a cocinar con otros ingredientes más saludables.

Mike volvió a reir todo embarazoso.

—Argh, esta salsa, también —volvió a hablar Sherlock poniendo una cara de asco que ni se preocupó en disimular. —Por dios, ¿se te cayó la pimienta encima?

Mike seguía mostrándose sonriente, conocedor del exquisito gusto de su amigo Sherlock, asimismo de su antipatía constante. Alguien más allí también lo conocía pero ya no lo toleraba.

—¿Podrías ser amable por una vez en tu vida? —le recriminó John Watson. —Mike nos preparó todo esto de corazón, nos trajo regalos, y tú solo te comportas con un imbécil.

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a eso.

—Fue una crítica constructiva. Incluso una sugerencia para evitar que muera de hipertensión arterial o padezca de obesidad mórbida —contestó Sherlock sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. —Si no sabes reconocer las funciones e intenciones del lenguaje, entonces deberías recursar ciencias de la comunicación. O lengua, seguro tampoco sabes eso.

—Al menos voy a la escuela.

—Heyy, hey, ¡Mike! —les interrumpió Mary evitando el inminente enfrentamiento. —Eh dime ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?

—Bueno resulta que compartía cuarto con un japonés que estaba estudiando cocina allá en Tokio, entonces-

—Sí, a una escuela que te hace pasar los exámenes porque eres bueno revolcándote en el barro —intervino Sherlock para seguir peleando con John.

—Ch-chicos no peleen... —trató de mediar Mike.

—Al menos soy bueno para algo —le contestó con agresividad John. —En algo “normal” claro, no en resolver crímenes del 1800 que nadie recuerda o en reconocer de qué barrio soy por la mierda que tenga en el zapato.

—Oigan chicos, ya dejen de pelear —intervino esta vez Mary con tono conciliador, para tratar de calmar los ánimos, lo cual lastimosamente solo empeoró.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú? Ah, la que convirtió mi laboratorio en un búnker de campaña —dijo Sherlock con antipatía. —Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí.

—¡Tengo un nombre, es Mary Morstan y también soy amiga de Mike! —declaró con seguridad la chica.

—Déjalo, es un estúpido —le dijo John con recelo.

—¿Yo soy un estúpido? —retrucó el joven. —¿Yo que tengo trabajos científicos publicados? ¿O tú que corres detrás de una pelota?

John le miró con furia en sus ojos.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de insultarlo y tratarlo mal?! —se volvió a meter Mary en defensa de John.

—¡¡De nuevo, ¿quién eres??!! —le atacó Sherlock.

—¡¡Soy su amiga y voy a defenderlo de imbéciles como tú!! —le increpó Mary poniéndose de pie.

Sherlock se quedó realmente mudo. John detuvo a la joven inmediatamente e impidió que siguiera hablando.

—¡Fue John quien comenzó a atacarle! —intervino Molly en defensa de Sherlock.

—¡Pero John tenía razón, Sherlock estaba siendo grosero con Mike! —rebatió Mary haciendo ademanes.

—No solo no sé qué haces tú aquí, sino que tampoco sé qué hace John Watson aquí —siguió peleando Sherlock, quien se había quedado con la sangre en el ojo. —¿Con qué razón podrías considerarte amigo de Mike? Formas parte de un grupo que lo ha hostigado sistemáticamente por años haciendo de su vida en la escuela un infierno.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso yo te hice algo, Mike?! —se dirigió alterado John hacia Mike, quien se mostraba absolutamente confundido y a la vez preocupado por la batahola que se había armado en su reunión de “amigos”.

—T-tú no... Pero Sherlock se refiere a los otros, ya sabes, Sebastián, Powers...

—Pero no fui yo.

—Pero avalas esos actos con tu pasividad, Capitán —dijo Sherlock con sarcasmo. —Eres un cómplice.

—Es cierto, quizás no golpees ni insultes a nadie en particular, pero sabes que Morán y el resto lo hacen —intervino Molly con seriedad. —Sin embargo sigues juntándote con ellos y riéndote de sus “bromas”.

—Vamos, ¿acaso John es el padre de Morán o qué? —dijo Mary en defensa de su amigo. —¿Por qué hacerlo responsable por los terribles abusos que los imbéciles del equipo cometieron?

—Como si te importara —retrucó Molly blanqueando sus ojos. Mary le miró con confusión ante la repentina agresión ante ella.

Sherlock se sentía casi orgulloso de la insólita audacia y valentía que ahora mostraba Molly. Definitivamente, ya no era aquella tímida chica que conociera tiempo atrás.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le enfrentó Mary con actitud pendenciera.

—¿Mi problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema, solo que pienso que eres una hipócrita.

Mike desconocía totalmente a la Molly sentada allí en su mesa.

—Claro, la señorita perfecta puede criticar a todos desde su pedestal de chica buena —ironizó Mary. —Dime, a ver, ¿Por qué soy una hipócrita eh?

—Chicas... —trató de intervenir Mike. Pero fue inútil.

—¡¡Porque me mentiste!! —le increpó Molly.

—¿De qué rayos hablas-

—¡De Jeanette! ¡¡Ella me contó todo lo que pasó entre Moran y tú!! ¡¿Sabe John que Morán es tu ex novio?!—denunció Molly ante una paralizada Mary. —¿Qué solo viniste a Strand y te hiciste su amiga para darle celos?

—¿Qué...? —John miró a Mary totalmente confundido.

Mary soltó una risa amarga. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que pasó entre nosotros así que mejor cállate —le amenazó Mary.

—¡Sí lo sé! ¡¡Sé que fuiste horrible con Jeannette!! ¡¡Sé que la trataste de mentirosa cuando te dijo que Sebastián Morán la violó!! —confesó Molly.

****

**_Mira hacia la cámara, Sherlock._ **

**_Mira hacia la cámara, Sherlooock._ **

—¡¡Tú no sabes nada de ese tema, Molly!! ¡¡Ya cállate!! —le silenció casi suplicante Mary.

**_Mira como llora este marica_ **

**_No llores, no arruines el momento..._ **

****

—No puedo creerlo, todo lo que hiciste, lo de la campaña, lo de hacerte mi amiga, ¡Incluso al acercarte a John! Todo fue para hacerle la contra a ese imbécil, todo fue un juego entre ustedes —le acusó Molly con desaprobación.

—¡¡Estas mezclando las cosas!! ¡¡Basta ya!! ¡¡Sebastián no tiene nada que ver!!

****

**_Detente... Por favor...Sebastián..._ **

****

**_No llores, no arruines el momento..._ **

**_Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?_ **

****

**_Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

—¡¡Sherlock!! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Mike fue directo a contener al joven detective que empezó a hiperventilar. Sherlock se paró como pudo y se alejó del grupo. Trató de contenerse pero la respiración le era cada vez más dificultosa. Sentía su estómago revolverse.

—Necesi... to —le hizo unas señas desesperadas a Mike y este entendió que quería ir al baño. Le llevó del brazo al pequeño habitáculo al lado del comedor y el chico se desplomó frente el inodoro. Vomitó toda la comida brasilera de Mike.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?—volvió a preguntar Mike consternado, obviamente sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—Deben ser las drogas —sentenció John.

—¿Drogas..? —Molly preguntó horrorizada.

—Sí, Molly. Sherlock se ha estado drogando desde hace meses a nuestras espaldas —explicó John. —Bueno, a _mis_ espaldas, porque tampoco es que ustedes se interesaran mucho por lo que le pasaba —ironizó amargamente el rubio.

Mike se empalideció de la preocupación.

—¿Qué te metiste esta vez? —le inquirió el rubio al chico del baño, con agresividad en el tono. —¿Cocaína? ¿Heroína? ¿Éxtasis? Da lo mismo, a nadie le importa. ¿Para qué viniste, Sherlock? ¿A mostrarte así? ¿Enserio? Das mucha pena.

—Quería hablar contigo —musitó el chico, que tan solo levantar la cabeza del inodoro le causaba mareos insoportables.—Por favor... —volvió a vomitar.

—¿Hablar? Ni siquiera puedes hablar —dijo el rubio con indiferencia y abandonó la entrada del baño.

Sherlock sentía su interior arder de dolor, sin saber si se debía a la acidez del vómito o a la crudeza en el tono de su viejo amigo.

Eventualmente, los chicos volvieron al comedor, mientras el joven detective seguía encerrado en el baño.

—¿Seguro que no debería llamar a un doctor...? —preguntó Mike por tercera vez.

—Si no quieres que te regañe como si hubieses cometido un pecado capital, no, no lo hagas —le aconsejó John con apatía. —Mike, él estará bien. Debe haber vomitado toda la mierda que consumió.

Volvieron a quedarse todos en silencio hasta que Sherlock apareció por la puerta. Parecía que su alma había salido de su cuerpo.

—Gracias por todo, Mike. Lamento las críticas y el haber vomitado todo tu baño —dijo el chico y Mike sintió su corazón estrujarse. —Debo irme.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo. Tomó su calavera de cerámica y se fue.

Molly salió por detrás de él.

—Estaré bien, Molly, no te preocupes —le sonrió levemente Sherlock. —Lo siento.

—... ¿Por qué?

Sherlock se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta a pensar.

—No lo sé. Solo sentí que debía decírtelo —terminó diciendo antes de marcharse.

***

 **_Eu quis amar mas tive medo_ ** _(Quería amar pero tenía miedo)_

 **_E quis salvar meu coração_ ** _(Y quería salvar mi corazón)_

 **_Mas o amor sabe um segredo_ ** _(Pero el amor sabe un secreto)_

 **_O medo pode matar o seu coração_ ** _(El miedo puede matar tu corazón)_

****

El chico danzaba en los reducidos espacios de su desolado departamento al ritmo de la bossanova que se escuchaba a todo volumen. Bailaba totalmente absorto, sosteniendo en frente suyo la calavera que Mike le regalara, simulando ser su pareja de baile.

***

_—Eh... ¿Aquí vive Bill? Vengo por el paquete._

¿Acaso alguien le hablaba? ¿O estaba alucinando de vuelta?

¿Por qué le hablaban? ¿En qué momento fue a abrir la puerta? ¿O la puerta ya estaba abierta?

_—Ehhh, ¡el paquete, viejo!_

Algo recordaba de una conversación irrelevante.

_Sherlock,_

_Me voy con Annika a acampar a (no recuerdo, Exmoor?? ¿O solo estoy mezclándolo con mis recuerdos? Estrellas. John. Te amo)_

_Vuelvo... (inserte día, tampoco lo recuerdo porque no me interesa)_

_Un tipo vendrá por ese paquete de ahí (me señaló algo, no sé, no me interesa), solo dáselo._

_Irrelevante. Irrelevante._

Sherlock inspeccionó el paquete en cuestión.

—Te lo compro —le dijo al sujeto de la puerta. Este le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Viejo, no está a la venta, es mierda.

—Pero debe valer algo. Te lo compro.

_Necesito algo, ahora, lo que sea._

El sujeto le miró como si fuese un lunático. Pero siempre que se podía hacer un negocio, había que aprovechar.

—Son 200 libras.

Sherlock sacó de su billetera todo lo que tenía, que era mucho más, y se lo dio.

***

 **_O medo pode matar o seu coração_ ** _(El miedo puede matar tu corazón)_

 **_O medo pode matar o seu coração_ ** _(El miedo puede matar tu corazón)_

****

_¿Era 00130017? ¿71003100? Nunca lo supe. Debí haberme disculpado con Victor Trevor._

***

La puerta del apartamento se abrió. Dos personas ingresaban, luego de un agradable fin de semana de camping.

—Te lo digo, bebé, la bestia de Exmoor sí exist-

—¡¡Dios mío!! —exclamó de repente la novia del dealer.

Bill Waggins corrió hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock, yacente en el suelo de la cocina. Empezó a llamarle, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Golpeó su rostro repetidas veces. No hubo respuesta.

—¡¡Annika, llama a una ambulancia!! ¡¡RÁPIDO!!

Con avidez, juntó sus manos sobre el pecho de su compañero y se dispuso a practicarle respiración boca a boca mientras la joven marcaba temblorosa el número del servicio de urgencias.

_Vamos, Sheeza..._

_No te mueras... No te mueras..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tema que escucha Sherlock es un tema brasilero que se llama Agua de Beber. Tenía que seguir la temática carioca del capítulo (?).


	34. Chapter 34

**_****_  
*****  
  
**

El apacible sonido del agua cayendo hacia el abismo sin fondo le despertó.

Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que su visión enfocó correctamente el entorno.

Se levantó a cuestas y caminó lentamente hacia el borde de aquel acantilado.

Miró hacia abajo.

No había absolutamente nada.

— _Una fascinante metáfora de la naturaleza para simbolizar el fin de la vida,_ ¿recuerdas?

Se dio vuelta al escuchar aquella voz que reconocía como la de su hermano Mycroft.

—Las cataratas de Reichenbach.

—¿Premonitorio, quizás? —aventuró el hombre de traje.

—¿Qué está pasando, Mycroft? ¿Qué hago aquí?

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca de disconformidad con su rostro. Quizás esperaba que su hermano lo dedujera por sí mismo. Pero no es como si su mente estuviera trabajando de manera normal.

—¿Acaso no es obvio, hermanito? Caíste en coma por sobredosis de drogas. Estás al borde de la muerte, amén de la metáfora.

Sherlock no dejaba de tambalearse distraído en el límite de aquel risco.

—¿Por qué no salto y ya?

Nunca había visto a Mycroft tan ansioso. Incluso, vulnerable. Como si la sola mención de la muerte de su pequeño hermano le afectara.

—Tu mente está procesando la situación en cuestión —explicó con naturalidad, esa irreal versión de su hermano mayor trataba de mantener la paciencia. —De alguna manera, no puede creer que vaya a... apagarse para siempre... Necesita encontrar la causa, el origen en cuestión. La fuente, el “por qué” o como quieras llamarlo.

—Por eso los repentinos recuerdos...

—Exacto. Tu mente está buscando entre la información almacenada en ella. Te ha hecho recorrer desde los lugares más preciados, desde donde albergas las cosas que más estimas. Desde donde resguardas tus sentimientos más honestos, hasta los recónditos confines de tu mente, donde se alojan tus más profundos traumas y miedos.

—¿Y la conclusión?

—La conclusión deberás sacarla tú, por supuesto. Hasta que no lo hagas, la caída no tendrá mucho sentido.

Sherlock se sentó a observar absorto aquel abismo que parecía ser su próximo destino. El agua descendía a través del risco.

—Necesito ver a John.

Mycroft jugaba distraído con el mango de su afamada sombrilla. Un haz de preocupación volvió a cruzarse en su rostro. —No está aquí, Sherlock.

El joven detective simplemente hizo silencio. Sintió los pasos de su hermano mayor acercándose a él.

—Lamento que las cosas tengan que acabar de esta forma —musitó el abogado con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. —Tendrías que haberme escuchado.

Sherlock le miró con fastidio.

—¿Te refieres al “no entablar relaciones sentimentales con nadie” o “el amor es una desventaja”? ¿Mejor conocido como “huir de tus sentimientos como un cobarde y pretender que no los tienes porque no quieres enfrentarlos”?

—Siempre has sido el sentimental de la familia —respondió con calma, ignorando la ofensa del otro.

—Quizás. No lo sé. Me cuesta entender lo que siento. Me cuesta entender lo que otros sienten, o sus intenciones. Me cuesta, y creo que eso es debido a que, de alguna manera, les temo. Pero a la larga, lo entiendo. Tú en cambio, no puedes. Nunca lo entendiste, por eso huyes. Así como huiste de Greg y te encerraste en tu estudio rodeado de manuales y códigos. Eres un cobarde.

—¿Y acaso tú los enfrentaste? —retrucó el hombre de traje. —Que yo recuerde, fue a ti a quien John acusó de insensible...

—Tú no entiendes nada, absolutamente nada de la relación que llevábamos —dijo Sherlock con tono amenazante. —De hecho, tú no entiendes nada sobre mí. No sabes nada sobre mí.

—Y sin embargo he aparecido cada tanto por aquí, siendo la voz de tu conciencia. Alguna estima debes tenerme.

—Estima, no. Expectativas, probablemente.

—¿Cuáles, precisamente? —preguntó el mayor de los Holmes encarnando una de sus cejas. —¿Jugar contigo a los piratas?

Sherlock soltó una risa amarga, sin siquiera preocuparse en mirarle. Sus ojos se perdían cada vez más en el abismo.

—Sé a qué te refieres —volvió a hablar con seriedad el hombre. —Aquella vez, que demandara a la escuela por la agresión que recibiste de Moran.

—Mejor conocido como “la vez que te vendiste por unas libras de _Lord_ Moran” —ironizó el joven detective. Aun en ese estado recordaba aquel infortunio posterior a su pelea con Victor. El evento que estableciera en forma fatal y definitiva la enemistad que le unía al rugbier.

— No siempre puedo ser un buen abogado.

—Yo solo quería que fueses un buen hermano —soltó Sherlock en un repentino ataque de sinceridad, motivado por los últimos momentos de su vida.

Mycroft se alejó con paso lento y retrocedió nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba.

—Lamento profundamente no haber sido capaz de cumplir tus expectativas —dijo el mayor, en un tono de voz tan solemne que probablemente reservaría para sus alegatos frente al juez. —Lamento no haber sido el hermano que siempre quisiste que fuera.

Sherlock no se inmutó ante la disculpa. Seguramente porque todo era solo un producto ficticio creado por su agonizante mente.

Pero se sentía, de alguna forma, bien.

****

**_—¿Por qué no te disculpaste conmigo de esa forma, hermanito?_ **

Sherlock se dio vuelta sobresaltado. Mycroft ya no estaba allí.

Quien le hablaba era su hermana Eurus Holmes. La eximia violinista, la niña prodigio de su familia. La hermana que nunca había logrado encajar en su vida. La persona que había querido terminar con esa vida.

Sherlock había enviado la imagen, incluso la mera existencia, de esa chica a los confines más profundos de su conciencia. Había logrado casi eliminar la presencia de esa persona en su vida. Sin embargo, aún solía mostrarse en sus peores pesadillas. Aquellas que le dejaran jadeante y le impidieran conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche.

La persona que menos quería ver en esta instancia final de su existencia. La última persona que vería.

—¿Por qué me tendría que disculpar contigo? —contestó el chico, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Eurus le taladraba con su mirada inerte y sin parpadear.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, **_¿recuerdas?_**

En ese momento, Sherlock sintió un mareo y su mirada borrosa. El suelo a sus pies estaba mojado por el combustible que la chica dejara caer sin cuidado. Si no se hubiera despertado a tiempo aquella vez, las llamas le habrían devorado.

_Nadie te quería._

_Mamá no quería tenerte. Papá tampoco._

_Eras insoportable, insufrible. Todos en la familia te odiaban._

—Eres una asesina, Eurus —dijo Sherlock, tomando coraje para mirarle de frente. —Mataste a un niño, lo quemaste vivo. Estas enferma.

Eurus sonrió de forma tan exagerada que su boca lucía horrendamente desplegada, como si fuese a salir de su rostro. Su sonrisa era más espeluznante que la de aquella vez.

—Pensé que te agradaban los asesinos. Pensé que te parecían **_interesantes, atractivos._** Pero es todo parte de tu fantasía detectivesca, ¿no? Porque cuando estás frente a una asesina de verdad **_tu cuerpo tiembla del miedo._**

Sherlock observó sus manos. Temblaban como una hoja.

**_—¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber evitado todo esto si me hubieras dejado matarte ese día?_ **

La sola pronunciación de esa frase le erizó la piel.

Cuanto menos lo pensó, Eurus estaba delante de él. Las manos de la chica se prendieron del cuello de su hermano y sus uñas, cual garras, se incrustaron en la piel de este.

— ** _¿Quieres saber la causa de todo esto? ¿Quieres que te ayude a averiguarlo, hermanito?_**

Sherlock intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre de la chica. El aire empezaba a faltarle. Su cuerpo se debilitó y cayó fuertemente en suelo rocoso y húmedo. La chica seguía presionando con fuerza con intenciones de estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Sus uñas se clavaban sin pudor en su piel, causando un dolor insoportable. Sentía la humedad del combustible cubrir su cuerpo y su cabello.

— _No son papá, ni mamá. No soy yo. No es Sebastián Morán. No es Jim Moriarty. No es Victor Trevor. Tampoco lo es tu querido John Watson._

**_¿Quieres saber la causa de que tu vida sea miserable?_ **

**_Solo eres tú._ **

**_Eres una basura, hermanito._ **

**_Te mereces todo lo que te hicieron, te mereces todo lo que has sufrido._ **

**_Has arruinado la vida de todos. Y la tuya también._ **

**_¿Por qué seguir viviendo si todos te odian?_ **

Esta vez no iba a zafarse. Esta vez no podría escapar y correr del fuego que rodeaba a ambos. Esta vez, no podría salvarse.


	35. Chapter 35

**_[En la actualidad. Tres semanas después del incidente]_ **

Mary Morstan fruncía el ceño inquieta mientras ponía su atención al volante. Finalmente había conseguido su licencia de conducir, pero no imaginó que su primer día de conductora legalmente autorizada lo usaría para ir a buscar a John Watson. O quizás sí.

Aparcó en el amplio predio donde se afincaba el cementerio, rodeado de enormes árboles y hermosas flores y descendió. Entrado ya el mes de noviembre, el frío empezaba a sentirse cada vez más, anunciando el arribo de la estación invernal en la capital del reino.

La joven se acomodó el gorro de hilo y se dirigió a la entrada de aquel sitio tan lúgubre y a la vez tan radiante.

Transitó el sendero de piedra que surcaba el terreno. Alguna que otra persona se encontraba visitando a quienes ya habían pasado a mejor vida, silentes o apenas murmurando lo que probablemente fueran plegarias.

Mary desconocía dónde exactamente podría encontrarse la tumba de la madre de John, pero sabía que ese era el sitio y que el chico se encontraría allí.

John nunca visitaba esos lugares en compañía de nadie. Ni siquiera había venido con Sherlock. Era para el joven, un sector reservado a la soledad y la reflexión. Era aún, una parte de su vida que no había superado ni había sabido compartir debidamente con nadie.

Tres semanas había trascurrido ya desde aquel fatídico día. El día en que Sherlock cayera en coma por sobredosis y lo internaran el hospital Saint Thomas.

Tres semanas desde que John había empezado a transitar los pasillos de la escuela como un ente sin vida, interactuando lo menos posible con las personas y hasta faltando a sus entrenamientos.

Acorde a lo que los médicos habían dicho, su viejo amigo había ingerido una cantidad excesiva de pastillas de éxtasis, dosis de cocaína por inhalación y un adicional de drogas mal diseñadas que habían terminado de destruir su sistema. Sin embargo, todo se mantenía insoportablemente igual al primer día. Ninguna complicación relevante en su estado de salud pero tampoco ninguna esperanza de que alguna vez fuera a despertar.

John recordaba ese terrible día con una precisión indeseada, asimismo, con una inevitable y fatal amargura. La llamada de Bill desde el hospital a las dos de la mañana. El escuchar sus palabras, el correr cerca de dos kilómetros hasta el hospital. El llegar jadeante a la puerta. Su respiración sin componerse.

La sensación familiar. El deja vu.

No había pasado siquiera de la puerta cuando la necesidad de huir de ese lugar le invadió.

Y aun no podía entrar.

La verdad era que el rugbier se sentía devastado. Y Mary podía notarlo con solo mirarlo.

La silueta del chico pudo vislumbrarse, sentada frente a una de las tumbas. La joven se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en la banca a su lado. John había notado su presencia pero no se inmutó. Su mirada circunspecta y vacía se dirigía perdidamente hacia algún punto al frente, en dirección de donde yacía su madre muerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo el rugbier con antipatía, sin siquiera mirarle.

Mary en cambio, le miró con preocupación.

—Él estará bien, John.

La expresión del chico se oscureció.

—Yo le dije... Le dije que las drogas lo matarían... le dije que se hundiría, y yo no estaría ahí para él —musitaba absorto.

—John, Sherlock no está muerto —le dijo la joven con firmeza. —Sherlock no está aquí, está allá, en un hospital, luchando por su vida. Y necesita de tu apoyo, necesita a su amigo a su lado. Y tú también necesitas verlo.

Las palabras de Mary le asestaron directo en el corazón. Por supuesto que necesitaba verlo, pero no podía. No podía pisar ese lugar.

—Pensé que no te agradaba —dijo John, inmóvil.

—No me gustó como te trató en lo de Mike... Pero ahora... No lo sé, siento tristeza. Sobre todo por ti.

La expresión de John se tensó.

—¿Enserio te importa? —le cuestionó con escepticismo.

Mary suspiró con dificultad. Sabía que el rubio estaba afectado por la revelación de Molly de aquel día en lo de Mike.

—Por supuesto que me importa... Sé que estás enojado por lo que Molly dijo. Y sí, es cierto, yo me acerqué a ustedes para...“molestar” a Sebastián. Pero las amistades que hice con ustedes a partir de eso, fue algo sincero. Yo los quiero de verdad. Mis sentimientos hacia ti, también fueron sinceros —dijo con reserva. —Lo de Sebastián es complicado. Él es una parte de mi vida que no quiero recordar Hice muchas estupideces por él —la chica suspiró y su rostro se suavizó. — Pero ya no quiero saber nada acerca de él. No quiero tener nada que ver con él... Lo siento, John.

John sintió algo de bienestar en aquel mar de ansiedades y tristezas en el que estaba sumido. Por alguna razón lo expuesto por la rubia le recordaba a él mismo, casi dos años atrás.

— _Watson. ¿Acaso no eres becado? Tienes que seguir estudiando._

_El rubio recibió su examen aplazado con vergüenza. Realmente se había esforzado en esta oportunidad pero la materia le seguía costando. A ello se sumaba el hecho de que parecía no agradarle a ese profesor, quien no perdía la oportunidad de menospreciarle ya sea por su bajo rendimiento o hasta quizás por su calidad de becado. Después de todo, John no era “parte” del alumnado corriente de Strand._

_Amén de aquellas reflexiones, lo cierto es que si John continuaba sacando notas bajas en química, podría poner en riesgo la continuidad de su beca._

_Necesitaba ayuda. Pensó en algunas chicas de la clase de química que no dudarían en prestarle ayuda._

_De repente, algo en el salón llamó su atención._

_—Holmes, tu examen es quizás uno de los mejores exámenes que he visto en mi trayectoria como profesor. Pero... ¿qué es esto que me pusiste aquí? Tú... ¿me calificaste a mí?_

_—Claro. Porque usted es un mediocre dando esta materia._

_—¡¡Suficiente!! ¡A dirección, Sherlock Holmes!_

_El rubio sonrió ante la desubicación de aquel chico con el que nunca había cruzado palabra. Por fin alguien era capaz de plantársele a ese exigente y malhumorado profesor._

_Sherlock Holmes... ese chico parecía un verdadero genio. Si lograba que le ayudara sería genial._

—No estoy listo para ver a otra persona que amo inconsciente y rodeada de tubos —sentenció el rubio luego de permanecer varios segundos en silencio.

Mary suspiró con cansancio. Se mantuvo callada sin saber que decir para animarle, hasta que el otro chico decidiera seguir con su catarsis.

—¿Por qué hizo eso...? —se quejó el chico, presionando sus puños con enfado. —¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por qué consumía esa mierda? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Yo le dije que lo amaba, uno no hace esas cosas si tiene gente que lo ama y que se preocupa. Y él para mí era todo. Pero no le importó, o no me creyó, o no le fue suficiente.

—John, por favor, ¡deja de hacer esto como algo personal! —le increpó la joven consternada. —Él no acabó así por tu culpa, ni lo hizo para martirizarte... Sherlock era un adicto. Y no pudo controlarse.

John mordía su labio inferior para contener su indignación.

—Sí podía —dijo el chico entre dientes. —Sí podía controlarse, era un maldito genio. Y si acaso no podía, debió decirme. Pero no confiaba en mí.

Mary le volvió a mirar con exasperación.

—¡John Watson, ya! ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! Solo hablas desde el enojo... Debes tranquilizarte, tu amigo está vivo, se está recuperando. Sherlock es un humano, con errores, con todo. Y tú debes apoyarlo, te lo digo por tu bien. No decaigas, tienes un montón de cosas importantes, tu equipo, los finales para la uni, el último año...

El rubio negó con la cabeza con escepticismo.

Los dos se mantuvieron un buen rato sin emitir palabra. De pronto, unas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo anunciando la siempre esperada llovizna londinense.

—Será mejor que me vaya —anunció inexpresivo el rubio.

—Yo te llevo —se ofreció la rubia enseñándole las llaves de su nuevo auto, sin causar mucha reacción en el otro chico.

John se mantenía sin emitir palabra desde que subiera al auto. Miraba inmóvil y absorto hacia la ventana.

—¿Fuiste a verlo...? —decidió decir el rugbier después del silencio.

—Fui un par de veces, con Mike —aclaró la joven sin desatender el camino. —Cuando coincidimos en clase, y siempre y cuando Molly no esté con él...

—¿Quiénes más van...? —murmuró el rubio, después de otra pausa. —¿Sus padres?

—Solo los he visto una vez —comentó Mary. —A quien he visto varias veces es a un hombre que siempre está de traje. Me dijeron que es su hermano.

—Sí, Mycroft...

—¡Ah! También me crucé con un chico super buena onda —recordó la chica. —Se llama Bill, compartía apartamento con-

—¡¡¿Ese hijo de puta va a verlo?!! —se sobresaltó repentinamente el rugbier. —¡¡Ese tipo le vendía la droga con la que se intoxicó!!

—John, él me dijo que hace meses no es dealer —explicó la joven, con conocimiento de causa. —Y que solo le vendió una vez-

—¡¡¿Y tú le crees?!! —volvió a interrumpirle John todo exaltado. La chica frenó abruptamente en un semáforo. —¡¡Claro, seguro le vendió una sola vez!! ¡¡Seguro se perdería de venderle droga a su compañero super millonario!!

—¡¡John, por dios, cálmate!! —le miró finalmente la chica con las manos aun agarrando el volante. —¡¡Bill literalmente le salvó la vida a Sherlock!! ¡¿Sabías eso?! —Mary tomó el silencio del otro como un “no”. —¡Él fue quien lo encontró ese día! ¡¡Le practicó RCP y eso salvó su vida!! ¡Nos lo dijo el mismo doctor!!

Un silencio sepulcral volvió a tensar el ambiente entre los dos. Mary finalmente llegaba al destino acordado. Estacionó con cuidado en frente de la entrada de la casa de John.

—John, necesitas calmarte un poco —volvió a insistir la joven con preocupación. —Es inútil buscar culpables y enojarse. No te hará bien... Y sinceramente, me apena verte así... Si te sientes mal o necesitas algo, me avisas.

John se mantenía esquivo y simplemente exhaló de cansancio. —¿Hay algo para mañana?

—Tenemos que presentar el proyecto de investigación —le recordó la rubia. La mirada confusa que repentinamente le dirigió John, le indicó que el chico lo había olvidado.

—¿Es mañana? —preguntó alarmado. —No... Lo olvidé por completo... —se reprochaba devastado. —¡¡Mierda!! —exclamó tomándose de la cabeza. La nota de aquel trabajo era definitiva, iría directamente a su registro de calificaciones y él lo había olvidado completamente.

Los nervios acumulados por la escuela, la situación en su familia, el coma de Sherlock, le agobiaban completamente. Estaba extremadamente exhausto y alterado.

—¡Hey, tranquilo, John! —le trató de calmar su amiga. El chico estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración —¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Escucha, te ayudaré a hacerlo, ahora. Me quedaré contigo y lo terminaremos, ¿te parece? —le propuso con firmeza.

El rubio se calmó medianamente. Con una mirada le agradeció a la chica y ambos descendieron del vehículo. En lo que entraban, la menor de los Watson salía al trote a encarar la calle.

—¿A dónde vas? —le inquirió John.

—A lo de Clara —respondió la joven con simpleza.

—Tienes clases mañana.

—La mamá de Clara nos llevará mañana... —descartó la chica. Su hermano le miró con seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Fuiste a la tienda de la Sra. Wills para preguntarle lo que te dije? —le volvió a cuestionar el rubio. —Lo del trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

—Aaaah, no... ¡Pero mañana voy! ¡Sin falta! —le dijo apurada en respuesta.

En otra ocasión, aquella contestación habría sido el inicio de una tensa discusión entre los hermanos Watson. Con su padre afuera, iniciando su “nueva vida”, los chicos se arreglaban únicamente con los ingresos del rugbier. Pero obviamente resultaba escaso. Sin embargo, Harry Watson parecía no notar la urgencia económica que ello implicaba, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta a John. Él no podía hacerse cargo de todo.

Eran tan distintos. Harry no tenía ni una pizca de la disciplina y responsabilidad de su hermano. Era totalmente despistada, despreocupada y negligente. Mientras tuviera a alguien que se encargara de sus problemas, sea su padre, John o Clara, ella estaría tranquila. Pero no era capaz de enfrentar por sí sola sus dificultades.

Esta vez, John simplemente suspiró y dejó libre a su hermana.

El cansancio y el fastidio con todo lo que le rodeaba debieron ser tan evidentes, que Mary le observaba con pena.

Mientras llevaban a cabo el extenso proyecto que John debía presentar mañana, so pena de aplazar la materia, el timbre sonó. Los chicos se miraron con curiosidad, pues el rubio no esperaba a nadie en particular.

Al segundo llamado, John finalmente abrió la puerta. Se trataba de una visita bastante inesperada que le dejó con un dejo de confusión en el rostro.

—¿Janine? —le preguntó John consternado a la chica que se le mostraba encapuchada, como queriendo ocultarse de alguien. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—John... Necesito hablar contigo —musitó la chica con desconfianza. —¿Puedo pasar?

El rubio frunció el ceño y le dejó pasar a su domicilio. No sabía si lo que le sorprendía de todo era la presencia de esa chica en sí o el hecho de que sabía dónde vivía, algo que se había cuidado de no revelar entre los chicos del equipo, por obvias razones de orgullo y vergüenza de exteriorizar su posición económica. Sin perjuicio de ello, la visita de esa chica le trajo un mal presentimiento.

Una vez dentro, la chica pareció fastidiarse por la presencia de la joven Morstan.

—Quisiera que habláramos a solas... —murmuró disimuladamente la joven morena en dirección a John.

—No luces nada bien... ¿Qué te pasó? —intervino Mary, a pesar de que la otra chica no pensaba entablar conversación con ella.

La chica parecía reacia a hablar. Sostenía de su brazo, aparentemente adolorida. Una mirada más cercana de ella permitió notar que la chica no estaba nada bien anímica ni físicamente.

—¿Sebastián... te hizo algo? —arriesgó Mary con cuidado.

Janine negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada. Lucía nerviosa, sus ojos esquivos, y su respiración irregular hasta mostrarse por momentos sollozante.

—Janine, puedes confiar en nosotros —le dijo con suavidad el rubio.

—Yo... Necesito decirte algo. Ahora... —volvió a insistir la chica a John.

John le invitó algo pero ella le rechazó con un mínimo gesto. Tomó asiento y empezó a frotar sus manos involuntariamente con nerviosismo.

La chica suspiró profundamente y tomó un poco más de valor para hablarle a aquel par de personas que se ubicaban en frente suyo en la pequeña sala de la casa de los Watson.

—John... hay algo que debes saber. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie que te lo dije...

La voz suplicante de la joven extrañó tanto a John como a Mary.

—¿Recuerdas... tu fiesta de cumpleaños en lo de Morán? —comenzó a hablar lentamente la joven. John asintió con cuidado. —Luego de que te fueras con Sarah a su casa, Sherlock se quedó con Sebastián...

—Sí, lo sabía... Sebastián descubrió lo de la cuenta, y los dos discutieron.

—No solo eso, John... —la chica volvía a ponerse incómoda y desviaba su mirada constantemente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento alguien saldría a atacarle. —Esa noche, todos se drogaron hasta casi morir con unas pastillas que Sebastián consiguió. Excepto yo, esa noche decidí que no iba a hacerlo... Yo sabía que Sebastián estaba hablando con Sherlock en el patio trasero pero llevaba un tiempo sin verlo... Salí a buscarlo por allí pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Tampoco contestaba el teléfono. Lo busqué por todas partes, hasta que... Decidí ir a esa habitación que era de su mamá ¿recuerdas?

John recordaba ciertamente a Morán incomodarse un día cuando John ingresara a esa habitación sin querer, confundiéndola con el baño. Era un cuarto que utilizaba la Señora Morán antes de que se divorciara del padre de Sebastián y abandonara el hogar. Estaba decorado con pinturas, y había allí una cama que probablemente también utilizara en su momento.

—No le gusta que nadie entre ahí —recordó el joven.

—Exacto...—añadió Janine. —Era el único lugar que me faltaba. Entonces entré —tartamudeó la chica con nerviosismo. —Allí vi a Sherlock, en la cama. Estaba...Inconsciente... Todo...golpeado y con mucha sangre en el rostro... y en el cuerpo... Me dio mucha impresión...

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió John con inquietud mientras cerraba sus puños involuntariamente.

—Sí... Parece que Sebastián le dio una paliza... —dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirarle. —M-me dio tanta impresión que me fui, Salí corriendo de ese cuarto... En el pasillo me topé a Sebastián y a Carmichael... Les pregunté sobre Sherlock y me dijeron que le estaban dando su merecido por lo que había hecho...

John cerró sus puños con fuerza para contener su enfado. Él sabía medianamente que el subcapitán y Sherlock no se llevaban bien, y que se habían agarrado a pelear hace unos años, eso también lo sabía. Sebastián mismo se lo había dicho, pero le había asegurado que esas cuestiones de bravuconería habían quedado atrás.

Maldijo el haberse ido aquella noche. Porque si eso ocurría en su presencia, Sebastián era hombre muerto, en ese mismo instante.

—Cuando me dejaron allí, yo seguía preocupada... Estuve un rato dando vueltas... No lo sé, me sentía... Mal... O sea... Sherlock es odioso, un antipático y lo que hizo fue feo... Pero para mí se habían pasado con esa paliza... Me preguntaba qué más iban a hacerle, porque ellos seguro volvían a ese cuarto. Entonces cuando me estaba yendo... Pensé en algo... Yo... Llamé a la policía...

—Espera, entonces ¿tú fuiste quien llamó, y no Sherlock? —inquirió el rubio con seriedad.

—S-sí... Yo les dije lo de las drogas —confirmó Janine. —Hice la llamada y me fui de allí.

John recordó que eso no se condecía con la versión que Sarah le había dado al día siguiente.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que pasó esa noche, John —volvió a hablar Janine, mirándole directamente. La chica mordía su labio con nerviosismo pero no soltaba una palabra.

La pausa de Janine le ponía ansioso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el rubio.

—Cuando fue el cumpleaños de Sebastián, decidí hacer algo especial para él —empezó a explicar algo avergonzada. —Fui muy temprano a su casa para sorprenderlo con un regalo y pasar el día con él. Cuando llegué ese día, nadie me abría la puerta, hasta que su padre llegó y me hizo pasar. Resulta que Sebastián sí estaba en la sala, pero lucía fatal... Estaban con Carmichael y parecía que estaban drogados... ebrios, no lo sé. El señor Morán estaba furioso, los sacó a los dos casi a las patadas. Y yo me quedé ahí bastante incómoda por la situación, mientras ellos discutían en otro lado. El lugar era un asco, estaba lleno de botellas y pastillas en el suelo. Pero algo me llamó la atención.

Janine volvió a moverse con incomodidad en su lugar.

—E-En el suelo, habían como unas cintas de video, de esas VHS... Cada una... Tenía nombres que no reconocía... Entonces pensé... Pensé en lo que decían esas confesiones que Sherlock había publicado... —explicó y volvió a mirar al rubio. —¿Lo recuerdas?

John pareció encogerse de hombros en señal de ignorancia. Pero Mary tenía la memoria más fresca en ese sentido. Recordó haber estudiado la cuestión para exponerla en el debate de las elecciones.

—Decía que Morán abusaba de chicas y grababa todo en cintas VHS, para luego chantajearlas... —aportó la rubia. Janine asintió con la poca fuerza emocional que le quedaba.

Su silencio parecía querer dejar que John llegara a alguna conclusión. El rubio solo mantenía una expresión parca.

En su cabeza, Mary solo podía recordar a su vieja amiga Jeannette y su corazón parecía estrujarse de la culpa.

—Tenía que comprobarlo —volvió a hablar Janine. —Cuando quise reproducir una de esas cintas, noté que los chicos ya estaban viendo una... Era... E-era de Sherlock, John... Estoy segura que era de esa misma noche de tu cumpleaños... Ellos-

—¿Qué...? —le interrumpió nuevamente el rubio. Su pecho empezaba a doler y su corazón empezaba a latir agitadamente. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Janine?

A la joven se le formó un nudo en la garganta de la angustia que le generaba ver la reacción de desolación en el rostro del rugbier. Se vio imposibilitada de dar detalles sobre lo que había visto en ese terrible video. Mucho menos hacia aquel chico.

John se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y abandonó la sala. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y pegó un portazo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mudas por la repentina reacción del usualmente parsimonioso John Watson.

Mary pensó en ir tras él, pero aquel portazo le indicó que su presencia no sería bienvenida. La rubia conocía los turbulentos ataques de ira de su amigo.

—¿Estás segura de que era él...? —cuestionó la rubia, quien también había quedado devastada con la noticia. La otra chica solo asintió en respuesta. —Y... ¿Sebastián sabe que lo viste?

—No... Luego de verlo me fui de inmediato —relató Janine. —Hasta ahora no le he contado de esto... Pero todo ha sido difícil desde ese día. Cuando estamos solos yo... No lo veo de la misma forma... Me incomoda... Y ya se dio cuenta.

—Por eso cortaron... —recordó la joven Morstan aquello que su ex novio le había dicho la noche de Praga.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le cuestionó la otra con confusión en su rostro.

—Eh... Yo, lo vi en ese Instagram del club de fans... —mintió la rubia. Janine bufó con fastidio.

—Esa debió haber sido la perra de Anthea. Sabía que no podía confiar en ella...

—¿Ella sabe de esto? —preguntó Mary algo alarmada.

—No. Ustedes son los únicos —aclaró la otra para su alivio. —Cuando supe lo de la sobredosis y el coma de Sherlock, yo... Quería sacarme esto... Pensé que John debía saberlo...

***

John Watson podía sentir la sangre en su cuerpo hervir de la ira. Se hallaba sentado en su cama, sus músculos paralizados y contraídos de la impotencia que sentía. Se hallaba en un estado caótico que involucraba culpa, vergüenza, humillación, furia y desesperación. Pero sobre todo, furia. Una furia incontenible.

Una furia que le haría desfigurar el rostro de quien se encontrara en frente suyo.

Y en su cabeza solo aparecía de manera insistente, la imagen de Sebastián Moran. El chico que él había llegado a considerar su mejor amigo y hasta un hermano. Aquel chico que había llegado a admirar. A aquel chico que había defendido a capa y espada, incluso cuando eso significó apartarse de su entrañable amigo Sherlock.

Trató de enfriar su mente, en tanto recordaba las hipócritas palabras de Morán al día siguiente a la internación de su amigo. _Debes sentirte muy mal... Sé lo mucho que lo aprecias... No vayas a entrenar si no estás bien, amigo... Te entenderemos, no te preocupes._

 _“Amigo”._ La sangre del rugbier volvía a hervir de enfado mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza del propio cabello con ansiedad.

Sebastián había herido de la peor forma a la persona más importante para John.

Él tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que darle su merecido. Tenía que destruirlo.

Por Sherlock, tenía que hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente lindaa, llegamos al tiempo "presente" de la historia asi que ya no hay más recuerdos(?
> 
> Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda de la historia pueden comentarmelo acá! O cualquier comentario que quieran hacerme, será super bienvenido!
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora. Estuve estudiando para un examen final que no resultó como quería pero bueno la vida sigue(? Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! <3

Sebastián Moran se dedicó a observar por unos segundos el insólito cielo despejado que le acompañaba en aquel frío día de invierno. La ausencia de nubarrones típicos de aquella parte del mundo siempre era bienvenida en los días de entrenamiento y asimismo le ponía de alguna manera de buen humor. Después de todo, estaba comprobado que la luz del sol levantaba los ánimos de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, él no podía afirmar que estuviera del todo tranquilo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, pero quien le viera desde el exterior no podría siquiera imaginar de qué se trataban.

Definitivamente, había muy pocas personas que le conocían de verdad. Quizás, quien más le conociera fuera Carmichael. El chico había sabido demostrar lo que Morán buscaba constantemente: lealtad absoluta y ausencia de cuestionamientos. Un verdadero lacayo.

El subcapitán se mordía el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo.

La discusión que había tenido con Janine el día anterior no había terminado de la mejor forma. El joven rugbier era esclavo de sus más violentos impulsos, especialmente cuando la gente no se mostraba clara con él.

Por alguna razón que Moran desconocía, su ahora ex novia se había mostrado distante los últimos meses. Primero eran los estudios, el estrés de sus clases de gimnasia, luego sus problemas familiares, y después nuevamente el estudio, pero al chico le enervaba la mentira. Sabía que Janine solo ponía excusas por lo que llegó a la terrible conclusión de que a ella él ya no le interesaba y que seguía a su lado por los beneficios que acarreaba ser la novia del único hijo de los Moran.

Y no es que sintiera un gran afecto por la joven morena, de hecho la consideraba una más del montón de chicas con las que había compartido la cama. Pero detestaba sentirse usado.

Esas conclusiones le habían hecho levantarle la mano a su pareja, y eso había bastado para poner fin a la relación.

Unas palabras dichas por Janine en la fatídica querella le daban vueltas insistentemente.

_“¡¡Eres un bastardo!! ¡¡Arruinas la vida de todos!! ¡¡Maldito enfermo!!”_

Sus ojos captaron la silueta de alguien que se aproximaba. Reconoció al instante que se trataba de su buen amigo John Watson. Quizás no había logrado conmover la impenetrable moral del chico de Brixton y convertirlo en su lacayo, como sí lo había hecho con el wing. Pero al menos John seguía allí, a su lado. La confianza que parecía depositar en el subcapitán era tan honesta que Sebastian la consideraba aun más importante que la ciega fe de Carmichael.

John era más bien como aquel hermano que Sebastián siempre había querido tener. Quizás, debajo de ese afecto yacía también una mezcla de envidia y admiración. Quizás viera reflejado en John el tipo de persona que a él le gustaría ser.

Le pareció extraño ver al rubio por los pasillos del Instituto. A raíz del coma de Sherlock, y al ver a su buen amigo con el ánimo por el piso, Moran no tuvo más opción que liberarlo de la responsabilidad de ir a entrenar con ellos. Pero lo hacía exclusivamente por el bienestar de John. Lo de Sherlock ni le iba ni le venía.

Sebastián sonrió aliviado.

—¡Mira nada más! Nuestro capitán, tan responsable-

John Watson le miró por un segundo, suficiente para que Moran notara el rencor contenido en sus enrojecidas órbitas y la sonrisa se le esfumara de repente al sentir un puñetazo certero del capitán desfigurar su rostro con violencia. Aprovechó el desconcierto para tumbar de un empujón al subcapitán, haciéndole caer directo al suelo. Comenzó a atacarle sin piedad y algunos curiosos empezaron a rodear a los protagonistas de la riña.

—¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!! —vociferó el capitán con el rostro enrojecido de ira y le encestó otro puñetazo al otro, que se mostraba totalmente inexpresivo y sin defenderse. —¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!! ¡¡MALDITO VIOLADOR!! ¡¡PÚDRETE!! —le maldecía endemoniando entre agresiones que el subcapitán recibía sin respuesta.

La pasividad del otro parecía causar en John una ira enceguecedora y desconocida hasta el momento, una furia destructiva y desoladora. Sus ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre fulminaban al otro tendido en el suelo como si expulsaran fuego en su dirección.

Le volvió a golpear totalmente ensañado y con desesperación, hasta que un par de profesores lograron separarlo del ahora yacente cuerpo del subcapitán.

—¡¡VOY A MATARTE SEBASTIÁN MORAN!! ¡¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A SHERLOCK!! ¡¡ YO VOY A MATARTE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!! —seguía maldiciendo el rubio, quien forcejeaba con violencia con los adultos que habían ido a poner orden.

El aludido trataba de levantarse con dificultad. Sus sentidos parecían alterados y le impidieron siquiera ponerse de pie. Lucía como un desgraciado, como la indefensa víctima de la ira de John Watson frente a aquellos ojos que seguían presentes en el lugar para atestiguar la disputa.

John estaba totalmente enceguecido del cólera, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los profesores que le regañaban, y si no fuera por el poco de conciencia que le quedaba, les habría desfigurado a golpes también.

Pero en vez de eso, se sentó con desolación en uno de los bancos del campus, tomó su rostro y sintió el ardor de su piel. Sintió que lloraría del cólera.

***

La expulsión había sido la lógica consecuencia del altercado. Obviamente, la sanción solo aplicaba al agresor: John Watson.

El desgraciado de Moran había resultado de la pelea con una nariz rota y una contusión.

 _No podemos tolerar este tipo de violencia,_ había sido la justificación. Pero evidentemente, la violencia sexual sí podían tolerarla. Nadie le preguntó a John porqué le había dado esa golpiza, por qué él y muchas otras personas le llamaban violador. En lugar de eso, John tuvo que aguantarse el sermón más extenso que recibiera en su vida y escuchar cómo decepcionaba enormemente a una institución entera que había confiado en él al otorgarle la calidad de becado. El rubio buscaba entre aquel grupo de adultos que le sermoneaban, el confiable rostro del consejero escolar. Pero el sujeto nunca apareció.

Salió de la oficina del director con paso calmo, pero aun con la adrenalina de la pelea corriendo en sus venas. Ahora entendía todo, entendía lo que Sherlock, Molly y Mary se referían cuando hablaban de la impunidad de Sebastián. Ahora entendía lo estúpido que había quedado en defender a capa y espada al subcapitán. Él mismo era una pieza más, un engranaje del sistema macabro e impune que Moran había construido alrededor de la escuela.

Se imaginó lo difícil que debió haber sido para su viejo amigo el aguantarse las maravillas que John hablara de Sebastián, el aguantarse los miles de argumentos para defenderle. John maldijo cada momento en que defendió al subcapitán del equipo con el inútil argumento de la falta de pruebas.

El ahora ex capitán del equipo se preguntaba, mientras recorría las inmediaciones del campus, si Sherlock se habría sentido como él aquella vez que fuera sancionado de igual forma. Amargura, impotencia, incertidumbre. Se preguntó si aquellas habían sido sensaciones experimentadas por su viejo amigo y cómo habría sobrevivido a ellas en soledad. Porque, como el pésimo amigo que era, John no había estado allí para apoyarle como debía.

Le invadió una sensación de nostalgia. Extrañaba mucho a Sherlock. Extrañaba su sola presencia. Extrañaba su voz, y a la vez sus silencios. Extrañaba escucharle divagar sobre extrañas teorías y datos que a nunca nadie le interesaría saber, a nadie excepto a él. Extrañaba enojarse y retarle cuando descubriera que no había comido en días, o que no se ocupaba de los quehaceres del apartamento. Extrañaba la adrenalina de correr a su lado hasta que perdieran de vista a sus persecutores. Extrañaba esa risa descontrolada que le salía milagrosamente cada tanto o aquella amplia y exótica sonrisa que eventualmente desplegara en su rostro cuando algún extraño experimento le salía como quería. Extrañaba verle refunfuñar y protestar sobre aquello que no lograba entender. Extrañaba recorrer con cariño aquellos oscuros rizos que adornaban su cabellera luego de alguna sesión de amor. Extrañaba esos pequeños momentos donde el joven detective dejaba de mostrarse frívolo y circunspecto para abrir las puertas de su intrincada mente y dejar entrever sus más honestos sentimientos. Aquellos pequeños momentos de vulnerabilidad, donde tímidamente le pidiera quedarse a dormir y le mantuviera en sus brazos hasta que el pelinegro conciliara el ansiado sueño en tantas noches de insomnio. Eran esos momentos de apertura emocional en donde los dos conectaban y se brindaban tranquilidad el uno al otro. Eran en esos momentos donde a John le surgía un muy profundo pensamiento en su interior: _Quiero proteger a esta persona, quiero que sea feliz. Quiero hacerle feliz._

Nunca se había dedicado a pensar lo importante que Sherlock se había vuelto para él. Todo había sido tan progresivo y hasta imperceptible que John ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cómo el joven detective iba ocupando cada lugar en su mente y en su corazón.

Era en ese momento de ausencia que el rubio se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Sherlock.

Pero él estaba allí, estaba teóricamente vivo y presente.

Lo estaba esperando y John no había sido capaz de ir ni una sola vez a verlo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo con impotencia. Era horrible. Era un idiota. Era un negador de los hechos, como su amigo le había dicho.

Inspiró con fuerza y detuvo su andar. Había caminado sin un rumbo en particular, perdido en sus reflexiones desoladoras. Su situación actual era, desde donde se la viera, catastrófica. Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, de estabilidad.

_Necesito verlo. Necesito verlo._

Se armó de valor y finalmente se decidió a ir al hospital. Apuró el paso en aquella dirección. Trató de ignorar las sensaciones que su mente intentaba revivir en él con ánimos de boicotear la misión. _Él no está muerto, no va a morir. No puede morir. No._

Ingresó por la gran puerta que lindaba a la sala de espera. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más pero lo ignoró. Su rostro debió ser de tal desconcierto que una empleada administrativa se le acercó a ofrecerle ayuda. El rubio tardó en darse a explicar pero la mujer supo colaborar, indicándole donde se encontraba su amigo con exactitud.

Ignoró la recomendación acerca de _apurarse porque el horario de visitas iba a terminar_ y se dirigió al lugar en cuestión.

Las imágenes de “aquella vez” se hacían cada vez más presentes. La sensación de incertidumbre y a la vez de certeza. _Tu madre está muerta._

Tomó aire al menos unas tres veces antes de entrar al habitáculo donde su amigo se encontraba.

Casi pudo sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho. Allí estaba, Sherlock, la persona que más estimaba en el mundo. Los aparatos que le mantenían con vida conectados a diversas partes de su cuerpo no lograban eclipsar la belleza que siempre desprendía aquella piel blanquecina que tantas veces había acariciado y adulado. Sus rizos oscuros descendían como siempre sobre el anguloso rostro plácidamente inconsciente. Lamentó no poder ver las celestes orbitas que adornaban ese rostro adorado.

Pero allí estaba. Estaba vivo. Estaba luchando por seguir estándolo.

Tomó con cuidado de la mano que yacía al lado del inerte cuerpo.

El rubio no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y lágrimas de tristeza y desconcierto salieran de ellos.

_Lo siento... Lo siento, Sherlock..._

****

El sangriento fondo que le rodeaba se transformó en un cielo completamente estrellado.

La presión en su cuello había desaparecido. El espeluznante rostro se había esfumado. Su respiración había vuelto a componerse. El suelo debajo de su cuerpo ya no era aquel rocoso húmedo que anticipara al risco de la cascada de Reichenbach.

Sintió un hormigueo producto del césped haciendo contacto con la palma de sus manos. Se levantó con cuidado y observó a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un lugar en el cual no solo había estado físicamente sino mentalmente, cuando necesitara encontrar algo de estabilidad en su turbulenta mente.

Se encontraba en Exmoor.

Divisó a otro individuo sentado en el césped debajo de la noche estrellada. De pronto una calidez intensa empezó a invadir el interior de su cuerpo al reconocer esa anhelada presencia.

Sintió que lloraría desconsoladamente.

Se acercó a aquella persona y se sentó a su lado observándole con una devoción y un amor que solo guardaba en los confines de su mente. Un sentimiento que solo guardaba para una persona en el mundo.

_John..._

El joven le notó y le sonrió con aquel afecto que siempre le demostraba.

—Te extrañé —musitó el rubio con calidez en su tono.

Sherlock le abrazó fuertemente y se sostuvo de ese ser de luz como si fuese lo único que le mantuviera del lado de los vivos.

***

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala donde se hallara su hermano. Observó con cierta desconfianza la escena a través de la pequeña ventanilla que mostraba el interior del cuarto.

Ingresó al cuarto con sigilo. John había estado tan compenetrado en sus pensamientos que casi ni siquiera había notado su entrada.

Los dos se saludaron con un leve e incómodo cabeceo. En las pocas oportunidades en que se habían cruzado, la presencia de Mycroft Holmes siempre le había parecido un tanto avasallante. Le observó de reojo cómo tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del cuarto y se ubicaba del otro lado de la cama.

—Era extraño no verte por aquí —rompió el silencio el abogado. —Tus compañeros vienen bastante seguido.

John le miró fugazmente, sintiéndose levemente atacado por la afirmación.

—No es fácil verlo de esta manera —atinó a decir el rubio.

Mycroft, en cambio, no desprendía su penetrante y analizadora mirada del capitán. Al parecer, era algo que los hermanos compartían.

—Me estoy ocupando de ubicar al tipo que le vendió la droga —comentó. —Al principio, pensé que se trataba del sujeto que compartía cuarto con mi hermano. Pero la policía no encontró nada...

John le miró alarmado.

—¿La policía fue al apartamento?

—Obviamente —dijo el mayor, cruzándose de piernas en su asiento. —Yo lo denuncié por tenencia y narcotráfico. El sujeto ya tenía antecedentes por ello.

El rubio se mantuvo circunspecto. Centró su atención en la tela de la sábana que recubría el inconsciente cuerpo de su amigo con la intención de ignorar la insistente mirada del otro.

—¿Quién le vendía la droga, John? —le sorprendió Mycroft. John volvió a mirarle fugazmente con expresión confusa.

—No lo sé... Yo también creía que Bill era quien se la vendía —se encogió de hombros el joven. —De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que Sherlock se drogaba... Me enteré poco antes de que esto sucediera.

Mycroft esbozó una leve y fugaz sonrisa. El rubio notó la sorna en su expresión.

—¿Esperas que me crea eso? —retrucó el hombre. —Tú eras su único amigo.

John le miró ofendido por aquel planteo. Aquello se mezcló con la incontinencia y enojo que aun tenía por lo sucedido con Moran.

—¿Y si en vez de andar averiguando quien le vendió la droga, mejor no averiguas por qué se drogaba? —le acusó el rubio con fastidio.

Aquella expresión de autosuficiencia se borró en el rostro del mayor, dejando entrever por primera vez un atisbo de ofensa.

—Yo sé perfectamente porqué lo hacía —retrucó el abogado manteniendo su elocuencia característica. —Solo fue el esperable resultado de la vida sin control que siempre llevó. Su afán por salirse de las reglas en todo momento y lugar, solo le ha traído sufrimiento. Y creyó inútilmente encontrar en la droga un aliciente para ello —dijo con una tranquilidad que enfureció al rubio. —Sumado a una conflictiva relación como la de ustedes que potenciara ese descontrol...

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió John frunciendo el ceño con enfado.

—Greg me contó sobre ustedes —explicó con soltura. —Me contó sobre las cosas que hacían. Las peleas que tenían. Hasta me enteré de una pequeña visita que le hicieron al comisario Collins en Victoria...

John se quedó tieso ante la acusación. Maldijo internamente al consejero. Estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho de mala intención, pero hubiera preferido que evitara las partes ilegales del relato.

—A pesar de que lo niegue, mi hermanito es una persona sumamente sensible —siguió hablando Mycroft con suma tranquilidad. —Busca inconscientemente en otras personas algún tipo de apoyo a las locuras que pasan por su cabeza. Tú no solamente le diste eso, sino que le diste rienda suelta a su descontrol, potenciaste sus inseguridades y sus vulnerabilidades. Por eso siempre se lo dije... El afecto es una desventaja... Los vínculos deben ser puramente funcionales.

John contenía su enfado a punto tal que sus puños temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

—Me parece que en vez de andar buscando culpables deberías observar un poco como ustedes trataron a Sherlock —le enfrentó directamente el rubio. —Se cansaron de criticarle e ignorarle. Nunca lo escuchaban. Nunca lo apoyaron en las cosas que disfrutaba. Es más, ni siquiera parecía importarles lo que pasara con él, o lo que él sintiera o pensara. ¡Su hermana casi lo asesina y ustedes insistían en que fuera a verla!

El mayor captó su ataque y esbozó una soberbia e irónica sonrisa para ocultar su enfado. Al parecer el rugbier había logrado atacar su punto débil: El impoluto y honorable nombre de la familia Holmes. Aquello que hiciera reaccionar al siempre frívolo Mycroft Holmes. 

—Que mi hermano haya dejado que te acuestes con él no te da un mínimo derecho a enunciar o siquiera referirte al nombre de mi familia —le ubicó el abogado con una expresión sombría que le dio escalofríos al rubio, quien trató de no perder la compostura ante la aún más avasallante presencia del otro. —Eres una mera circunstancia en su vida, John Watson. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, aprendas cuál es tu lugar en todo esto.

Dicho eso, el hombre tomó su maletín y le abandonó con una elocuente sonrisa.

John se quedó estático. Seguía presionando sus puños para contener su impotencia. Se maldijo por no haberlo enfrentado, pero estaba demasiado afectado por aquellas acusaciones. Sumado al incidente de hace unas horas con Moran, su espíritu estaba demasiado golpeado. Sentía su pecho comprimirse en un agudo y molesto dolor, producto de la angustia y ansiedad que le aquejaba.

Observó a su amigo una vez más y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Intentó encontrar algo de tranquilidad en el cálido tacto de sus manos unidas.

_Despierta, por favor, Sherlock..._

***

Le llevó un esfuerzo enorme el decidirse a ir hasta el apartamento en donde su viejo amigo Sherlock residía. La última vez que había estado allí, le había dicho cosas horribles al chico, cosas de las que se arrepentía profundamente.

John se martirizaba con la hipótesis de que él podría haber evitado todo. Si tan solo no se hubiera molestado con él, si en vez de eso le hubiera ayudado todo sería diferente y tal vez Sherlock estaría consciente ahora. Tal vez, Sherlock habría sido capaz de confiar en él y contarle lo sucedido con Moran. Todo sería absolutamente diferente y John le ayudaría a cargar el peso de tan terrible experiencia. Después de todo, ¿quién más iba a hacerlo? A pesar de la inusitada preocupación de Mycroft, John sabía que él era la única persona de confianza del joven detective. Y sabiéndolo, cometió el error de alejarse cuando más lo necesitaba. Greg le había advertido acerca de las consecuencias de volverse el único apoyo emocional de Sherlock, pero era demasiado tarde para reflexionar sobre ellas.

Ahora su único objetivo era al menos sentirse un poco mejor con él mismo. Hablaría con Bill para disculparse de las acusaciones que le había hecho y de paso agradecerle. Ese chico, por más antecedentes penales que tuviera, era la única razón por la que Sherlock todavía no estaba del lado de los muertos.

Tocó el timbre del apartamento en cuestión, como en incontables ocasiones, pero esta vez en una circunstancia totalmente diferente.

—¿Hola? —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del aparato. John reconoció en ella la voz de Annika, la joven alemana que salía con el ex dealer.

—Hola, soy John. El amigo de Sherlock —contestó el joven aclarando un poco su voz. —¿Está Bill por ahí?

—¡Sí! Justo está aquí con otro amigo de Shezza —le comentó desde el otro lado, haciendo alusión al apodo que su compañero de cuarto le había puesto y que John seguía sin saber por qué.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó John frunciendo levemente el ceño. _¿Acaso sería Mike? ¿Qué hacía por allí con Bill?_

—Creo que su nombre es Victor —le explicó la joven mientras parecía estar lidiando con algo en la cocina mientras hablaba con él. —Disculpa que estoy algo atareada, John. Te abriré la puerta para que entres, ¿sí?

El rugbier musitó algo en respuesta y solo esperó que la antigua puerta de metal pudiera abrirse. Durante el trayecto hacia el apartamento, la mente del rubio dio vueltas acerca de las posibles razones que explicaran la presencia del irlandés por ahí. Él y Sherlock no hablaban hace años y aunque desconociera el motivo de la pelea entre ambos, sabía que era una persona non grata en la vida del joven detective.

_Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti, Sherlock..._

¿Y cuál podía ser la conexión con Bill en todo esto? John solo recordó que el ex dealer frecuentaba el hospital donde Sherlock se alojaba y por ello probablemente entrara en contacto con algunos de los chicos de Strand. Pero Victor teóricamente no vivía en Londres, dado que el chico solo había residido temporalmente allí para cumplir con su curso en la Real Academia.

John abrió la puerta del apartamento. Alcanzó a divisar a la atareada Annika en la cocina, a quien saludó simplemente con un gesto y una sonrisa.

—Están en el cuarto de Sherlock —le informó la chica con un ademán.

Se extrañó aún más con el lugar de reunión pero se dirigió allí sin reparos. Unas palabras del otro lado del cuarto le hicieron frenar sus pasos repentinamente antes de ingresar.

— _¿Cómo es que la policía no encontró estas cosas?_ —decía una voz que John atribuyó a Trevor.

— _Sherlock las puso en una abertura que hay en el techo. Ahí ponía mis cosas también_ —decía Bill Waggins. — _¿Su amigo John no sabe nada de esto?_

— _No, y no puede saberlo. Sherlock no quería que él supiera de esto. Él es amigo de este tipo._

Luego de eso los dos se quedaron en silencio. El rubio se debatía internamente si debía entrar o seguir escuchando lo que dijeran. Se decidió por la primera alternativa.

Abrió la puerta decidido, causando que los rostros de ambos chicos se empalidecieran. En ese mismo instante, John dirigió su mirada sobre el escritorio que pertenecía al joven detective. Había allí una caja y diversos papeles que parecían haber sido sacados de ella. Asimismo, reconoció pequeñas bolsas de plástico que al parecer contenían diversas drogas. Volvió a enfrentar a los sujetos del cuarto.

—¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber?


	37. Chapter 37

Victor Trevor fue el encargado de enfrentar el planteo del rugbier.

—Como lo escuchaste detrás de la puerta. _Nada_ —le retrucó con fastidio mientras guardaba las misteriosas cosas en la caja donde pertenecían. —Son cosas personales de Sherlock.

Ignoró el rechazo del irlandés y acercándose detuvo bruscamente los movimientos del otro con el afán de descubrir él mismo aquello que le ocultaban. Alcanzó a agarrar una carpeta y se dispuso a ojearla. Se trataba de un expediente que pertenecía a Sebastián Moran y contenía diversos datos sobre él. Datos médicos, académicos y disciplinarios, parecía haberlo obtenido de los archivos de Strand.

No pudo ver mucho más hasta que Victor se lo quitó de las manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —se dirigió esta vez a Bill, quien parecía estar más confundido que él. Amagó a decir algo hasta que el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

—Sherlock quería probar que tu amigo Sebastián es un violador —asestó el irlandés con recelo. —Quizás pensó que mostrándote las cintas le creerías —ironizó causando una intensa antipatía en John.

—¿Mi amigo? Le rompí la cara hace unos días y me expulsaron del colegio por eso —le retrucó el rugbier con fastidio.

—Sí, todos saben del show que armaste en Strand —contestó con sarcasmo. —¿Recién descubriste la basura que es tu amigo? Vamos.

—¿Vamos qué? ¿Qué insinúas? —dijo el rubio mientras su enfado iba yendo en aumento.

—Eras parte del equipo, todos ustedes cometían estas atrocidades, todos lo saben —le acusó Trevor. —Me vas a decir que tú eras el único niño bueno que no sabía ni hacía nada de esto.

—¡¡Y ASÍ ES!! —vociferó el rugbier haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos. —¡¡Yo no soy un maldito abusador ni un violador!! ¡¡Yo no le hice nada malo nadie!!! Ni a Sherlock ni a nadie. Por supuesto, fui un imbécil en confiar en Moran y en creerle que todas estas cosas eran mentira. Fui un imbécil en hacer la vista gorda como capitán del equipo y desligarme de esa responsabilidad. Pero confié en la palabra de quienes eran mis amigos. Cometí un error y lo acepto. ¿No quieres contarme tu plan super secreto con Sherlock? Perfecto, Trevor, no lo hagas —ironizó el rubio. —Cada día me entero de algo nuevo sobre quien consideraba mi mejor amigo. Probablemente no confiaba en mí y ¿sabes? Está bien. Está perfectamente bien. Quizás no le inspiraba confianza por ser el ¡¡MALDITO MEJOR AMIGO DEL TIPO QUE LO VIOLÓ!!

La expresión de Victor parecía pasar del enojo a una cierta preocupación. Hasta un atisbo de culpa podía apenas verse en su ceño.

Dicho eso John abandonó aquel cuarto que otrora hubiera sido el lugar de los más profundos y secretos afectos que él y su excéntrico amante se dieran. Aquel cuarto que ahora parecía expulsarlo por ser indigno de poner un pie en él.

Pasó rápidamente hacia la salida, sin siquiera saludar a Annika, hasta que ya por la calle fue detenido por Bill Waggins.

—¡John! ¡Espera! —le decía el dealer. El rubio frenó en seco y le miró con hastío. —Escucha, amigo, esto no es tu culpa. Nada de esto lo es. La culpa la tiene ese tal Moran... Eso debió haberle afectado mucho y... Allí debió haber comenzado con las drogas... He estado allí, sé que tus seres queridos, tus amigos, todos empiezan a echarse culpas de la situación pero solo empeoran las cosas... Tú y tus compañeros deben acompañar a Shezza para ayudarlo-

—¡¿Ayudarlo a qué?! ¡¡Está en un maldito coma!!—le interrumpió John. —¡¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo despertará o si en algún momento lo hará!! Ya es tarde para ayudarlo, ¿no entiendes? Por eso lo único que les queda es echar culpas. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que ahora yo también pienso que es mi culpa! —exhaló una risa irónica. —Pude haber evitado muchas cosas, pero fui un imbécil.

—No te tortures, John... Enserio —intentaba tranquilizarle Waggins, pero sus palabras eran inútiles. John simplemente le ignoró y siguió su camino de regreso a casa.

***

  
Las fiestas de fin de año habían transcurrido sin pena ni gloria para John. Aprovechando la ausencia de la figura autoritaria de su padre, Harry Watson se repartía entre fiestas con sus amigos o con la familia de su novia, quienes parecían haberla acogido como una hija más. Incluso para año nuevo, cuando solo dedicó una hora para brindar con su hermano y huir nuevamente a sus otros "hogares".

John intentaba ponerle sus límites, pero mucho efecto no tenía. Después de todo él no era su padre, quien seguramente se la pasaba genial con la nueva familia que se había gerenciado junto a la bonachona pelirroja de la florería.

El ex capitán del afamado equipo de Strand había abandonado temporalmente sus estudios para dedicarse exclusivamente a trabajar, al menos por unos meses, dado que ninguna institución educativa le acogería a esa altura del año. _Debí haberme hecho expulsar antes,_ pensaba el rubio con ironía.

Desde que le expulsaran de Strand, aquellas miles de jóvenes y fans que le rodearan buscando atención parecían haberse esfumado después de enterarse de la paliza que le había dado a Moran. Empezaron a acusarle de ser un hipócrita, un falso amigo y hasta un traidor. Pero eventualmente a John había dejado de importarle lo que esos _niños ricos_ pensaran de él.

Curiosamente, el principal damnificado de la brutal golpiza no había dado señales de vida. John se esperaba algun tipo de represalia de su parte, pero nada sucedió durante esos meses que pasaron desde el incidente. Moran parecía destinado a desaparecer de su vida como si nunca hubiera estado.

Tres meses se cumplían desde la ausencia consciente de su amigo Sherlock. Le había dado un par de visitas siempre y cuando se cercioraba de estar solo.

Sin embargo, en un día como ese, debía darse una vuelta por el hospital. Porque aunque el joven detective se mantuviera inconsciente el tiempo corría y el día de su cumpleaños había llegado. Rogó no cruzarse a nadie en su visita.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando había decidido darse una vuelta por el hospital. No sería una parada muy extensa, dado que debía cumplir horarios en el bar de Manuel, pero al menos estaría presente en ese día que para él seguía siendo especial.

Cuando se apersonó en la entrada del cuarto ingresó con cuidado. Lastimosamente no estaba solo. Allí sorprendió a dos conocidas, Irene y Molly, sin embargo estas parecían no haber notado su llegada. Las dos se hallaban abrazadas fuertemente y reconoció un triste llanto por parte de Hooper en los brazos de la otra joven. El rubio salió momentáneamente para no interrumpir la escena.

Fue en cuestión de minutos que Molly saliera cabizbaja y deprimida del cuarto. John no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la joven Hooper. Sabía del afecto incondicional que había tenido por Sherlock durante años, desde que se conocieran en la escuela primaria. Afecto que parecía mantenerse a pesar de que aquel chico no le correspondiera o no fuera la persona más amable del mundo con ella.

La joven se topó con el ex capitán en el pasillo y pareció sorprenderle su presencia allí. Sin embargo, le ignoró disimuladamente. El gesto no sorprendió a John.

—Aún está muy afectada por todo lo que sucedió —enunció la serena voz de Irene Adler por detrás suyo.

—Todos lo estamos.

—Iba a buscar algo de la cafetería. ¿Quieres algo? —le ofreció con cortesía la joven. El rubio agradeció internamente su amabilidad en medio de un ambiente que parecía haberse vuelto completamente hostil para él.

—No, gracias, Irene. Está bien.

La bailarina desapareció del cuarto por unos minutos, los cuales John aprovechó para instalarse al lado de su amigo. Por más que no le gustara pensarlo, ya se había acostumbrado de alguna forma a verle rodeado de pequeños tubos y aparatos que le mantenían con vida, mientras parecía estar imbuido en un plácido e indefinido sueño. Recorrió con delicadeza los oscuros rizos que descendían sobre la frente de su viejo amigo y suspiró.

¿Qué estaría pasando por esa mente tan complicada y particular que portaba Sherlock? ¿Tendría sueños de algún tipo? ¿Podría escuchar o sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor? John estaba casi convencido de que la prodigiosa mente de su amigo debía seguir funcionando de alguna forma.

Porque el solo hecho de pensar que esa mente se apagara y se convirtiera en _nada,_ le aterraba.

Se inclinó hacia el rostro de su inconsciente amigo y plantó un suave beso en su frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró contra sus alborotados rizos.

Se hallaba concentrado en la tersura de la piel de la mano de su amigo hasta que Irene volviera de la cafetería y la soltara disimuladamente. La joven tomó asiento al lado del rubio y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato.

—Escuché lo que te sucedió con ese chico Moran —rompió el silencio la joven. —Lo siento mucho, cariño.

John se encogió de hombros pero agradeció su comprensión. —Se lo merecía.

 _Pero tú no te merecías ser expulsado,_ pensó la chica, quien se guardó su opinión mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

—No tenía idea de lo que Sherlock había sufrido —siguió hablando la joven bailarina. —Debió haber sido horrible.

El rubio solo asintió como si estuviera ausente. No se sentía espiritualmente preparado para siquiera hablar sobre ese tema. Sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él con cierta insistencia.

—No estés mal, cariño —le tranquilizó posando una confiable mano en su hombro. —Sé cómo debes sentirte... Empiezas a repasar las miles de formas en que hubieras podido evitar esto... Sientes toda la culpa sobre tus hombros...

John le miró fugazmente con curiosidad mientras la chica divagaba. La descripción de aquellas sensaciones eran acertadas y ello no necesariamente le tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo —respondió el rugbier con cierta melancolía.

—Es mucho más que eso —le sonrió con complicidad la joven, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera. —La forma en la que siempre me hablaba de ti, o como me pedía indirectamente consejos para caerte mejor o hacerte sentir bien. Era obvio que le gustabas mucho —recordó con nostalgia la bailarina aquellos momentos donde ambos compartían clases y aun se hablaban. —Aquella vez que fuiste a verlo cuando nos presentamos en Linbury... Recuerdo que él no dejaba de sonreir. Nunca lo había visto tan... emocionado por bailar. Porque él siempre ha sido algo frío detrás de bambalinas, ¿sabes? Pero ese día era diferente. Él tenía a alguien para quien bailar.

John sintió cierta calidez en su interior al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Le alegró saber que él era capaz de causar esas sensaciones en el frívolo detective. Recordó con agrado que ese mismo día, ambos habían blanqueado sus sentimientos dándose su primer beso y tímidamente durmiendo juntos en su cuarto. John había vencido los bloqueos y prejuicios acerca de su sexualidad y Sherlock había logrado romper con su paradigma anti afectos. Había sido el inicio de la relación más significativa para John, asimismo, la más intensa en términos de afecto. En ningún momento del pasado, el capitán del equipo podría haber predicho que entablaría un vínculo tan fuerte con aquel excéntrico joven que había conocido aquella tarde lluviosa, la más lluviosa en los últimos años. Jamás había imaginado que ese chico daría vuelta todo su mundo y le conquistaría por completo.

Pero lógicamente y en consecuencia, esos lindos recuerdos fueron dando lugar a otros recuerdos de ese mismo día de la presentación.

—Ese día Sherlock llevaba cocaína en su bolso—empezó a decir el rubio con seriedad.

Irene pareció incomodarse con el comentario.

—¿Hace cuánto que la consumía? —volvió a inquirir el chico.

—Supongo que desde que empezó a verse con el profesor Moriarty —musitó la joven con inseguridad. —Escuché que él consume en los ensayos. Y también se la da a algunos alumnos. Especialmente, a los que tiene más confianza...

John frunció el ceño con indignación y amargura. _Ahí tienes a tu culpable, Mycroft,_ pensó con ironía.

—Pero tenía entendido que Sherlock solo lo hacía para rendir en los ensayos —siguió relatando la joven con cierta vergüenza. —Nunca pensé que alguien como él se volvería un adicto...

—¿Y la Academia no sabe sobre eso? —le cuestionó el rubio con incredulidad. —¿No sabe cómo ese tipo se aprovecha de alumnos menores de edad e incluso les da drogas?

—Se comenta, pero nadie quiere creerlo —contestó Irene. —Moriarty es uno de los mejores bailarines en todo el mundo, John. Tiene mucho carisma y encanto, convoca a mucha gente con sus puestas en escena. Todos quieren tenerlo en sus ballets. Incluso bailó para la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. ¿Sabes el escándalo que se armaría si todo se descubre? Sería básicamente una mancha para el ballet mundial, y especialmente para la Academia Real. Por eso, entre creerle a un estudiante cualquiera o al gran James Moriarty, sabrás a quien escogen siempre.

John empezó a sentirse nuevamente de mal humor ante sus dichos. No podía creer que Sherlock hubiera caído tan fácilmente en las garras de ese tipejo. Era evidente que por más inteligente que fuera, el chico también era bastante ingenuo.

—Pero al menos Sherlock cortó a tiempo su relación con él —prosiguió Irene, con intención de animar al rubio. —Rechazó viajar con él a Estados Unidos. Y estoy segura de que lo hizo para no dejarte aquí.

—Quizás si hubiera aceptado no estaría en un coma ahora —remarcó con aquella amargura que caracterizaba a John en esos momentos de mal humor.

—No digas eso, John —le regañó la joven pelinegra.

—Es cierto, quizás allá triunfaba como bailarín. Quizás se daba cuenta de la mierda que era Moriarty y rehacía su vida allí, no lo sé —empezó a divagar el chico. —Pero aquí perdió el control de su vida y se volvió un adicto a costa de mentiras y secretos. No sé qué tan amigo suyo era, sinceramente. Ni siquiera fui capaz de darme cuenta que esto sucedía.

—Cariño, no lo tomes personal... —trató de tranquilizarle Irene. —Es lo que hacen los adictos... Ellos mienten para obtener lo que quieren. Mienten, ocultan y lastiman a cualquiera, incluso a quienes más aman... Yo lo viví con mi propio hermano... Y me sentía exactamente como tú...—sentenció lapidaria la joven. —Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar a que se recupere.

El rugbier solo se mantuvo en silencio, sin ánimos de proseguir la charla con la joven Adler. Los chicos no se hablaron por un buen rato en que cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos.

John se maldecía por perder los estribos, pero cada vez que analizaba su relación con Sherlock le encontraba algun grave defecto que le hacían incluso cuestionar las intenciones del pelinegro con él.

La única vez que Sherlock parecía haber sincerado algo personal con él fue aquella noche luego de su presentación en Linbury. Pero después de eso, nunca se había dado una situación similar. Habían muchas cosas de la vida de Sherlock que él desconocía.

No solo el hecho de su adicción, sino ciertos "tabúes" de su vida personal, temas de los que con John no hablaba, como su conflictivo vinculo con Victor Trevor o su complicada relación con sus hermanos Eurus y Mycroft. Incluso lo de Moriarty en sí, todos eran temas evitados por el joven detective. Ni hablar de su relación con Moran, que al margen del fatídico episodio de su cumpleaños, la enemistad venía de mucho antes.

Y luego estaba lo de ese famoso "plan" que había ideado para buscar pruebas contra Moran y para el cual había convocado a Trevor y a Bill Waggins. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de eso? ¿Realmente no confiaba en él?

Todas eran cosas que _otros_ sabían. Todos, menos él.

¿Acaso John solo era un divertimento para Sherlock? Ambos la pasaban bien juntos, yendo de aquí para alla, John acompañándole en cualquier locura que pasara por la cabeza del joven detective, y teniendo excelentes experiencias en la cama. Quizás solo estaba con él para hacer esas cosas y pasarla bien de vez en cuando, por eso evitaba ahondar sobre cosas personales.

¿Y si acaso Mycroft tenía razón y John solo era una _mera circunstancia_ en la vida de su amigo?

Agobiado por sus pensamientos negativos, John decidió que era hora de marcharse. Le incomodaba pensar todas esas cosas en frente de su amigo inconsciente así que tomó sus cosas y abandonó el cuarto, apenas despidiéndose de Irene.

Salió a paso agitado del establecimiento y chequeó la hora. Aun estaba a tiempo para llegar a su trabajo así que se dirigió sin más a la parada de autobús que lo llevara de vuelta a Brixton.

Pero en el camino, encontró a otra cara conocida y poco deseada en ese momento. Victor Trevor estaba sentado en las afueras del edificio y ni bien notó al rugbier se dirigió a él con premura.

—Watson, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó con demasiado formalidad, distando notablemente de aquel tono autosuficiente con que le enfrentara en el apartamento hace unas semanas.

—¿Qué sucede? Estoy apurado —le dijo el rubio de mala gana.

—Yo... Quería disculparme por lo del otro día —se sinceró el pelirrojo, para el asombro del otro.

El rostro del rugbier solo se mantuvo circunspecto y simplemente suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo, dispuesto a irse pero el irlandés le retuvo nuevamente.

—Espera, yo... Lo que dije ese día, no es cierto —confesó el chico.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sherlock no me dijo mucho de este plan... Me dijo que no quería que supieras de esto, pero no porque no confiara en ti...

John se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera de una explicación. Trevor sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a buscar algo en él.

—Este es un mensaje que Sherlock me envió el mismo día que cayera en coma —dijo con voz temblorosa.

El rugbier tomó el teléfono y leyó con detenimiento el extenso mensaje.

_"Victor, soy Sherlock Holmes. Te envío este mensaje desde un número desconocido porque sé que tu orgullo hizo que me bloquearas de toda red social existente._

_Lo que me motiva a enviarte este mensaje es algo muy importante. Tiene que ver con nuestro compañero de juegos Sebastián._

_Seguro estarás al tanto de las terribles acusaciones que le han hecho. Déjame decirte tomé la decisión de investigar sobre ello y he llegado a la conclusión de que todo es cierto. Junté mis suposiciones con los datos que me proporcionaron unas confesiones anónimas y todo cuadra. Todo encaja perfectamente. Sebastián ha abusado sexualmente de por lo menos 14 personas y su morbo lo ha llevado a grabar cada uno de esos abusos en cintas de video que conserva en su casa y que asimismo usa para chantajear y atormentar a sus víctimas._

_Mi enemistad con él ha dejado de ser un simple juego de niños, Victor. Ya no es un mero capricho infantil. Esto es serio. Moran cree que puede ir arruinando la vida de los demás sin ninguna consecuencia._

_Alguien debe detenerlo ahora. Y estoy seguro que ese alguien debo ser yo. No por mí, no por el daño que él me haya hecho a mí, sino por todas aquellas personas que sufrieron por ese tipo._

_Pero necesito tu ayuda. Creo que nosotros dos debemos unirnos para llevar a cabo esta cruzada, debido al pasado que compartimos con Moran. Debido a la fuerte amistad que nos unía. De alguna manera, si pienso en una persona para llevar a cabo este plan, pienso en ti, Victor._

_(Te preguntarás desde cuándo se me da por hacer actos altruistas. No lo sé. Supongo que John tuvo que ver con eso. He cambiado desde que lo conocí.)_

_Y ahora te preguntarás por qué no le pido ayuda a John Watson. Podría, sin duda, utilizar sus conexiones con Moran para llevar a cabo mi plan. Pero nada más alejado de mis intenciones. No quiero que John sea parte de esto porque acabaría perjudicándolo a él. John tiene una beca, una posición privilegiada y un futuro prometedor gracias a su alianza con Moran (y no es que desmerezca su mérito personal, pero sabes perfectamente que si Moran quisiera, podría quitarle todo eso con un simple chasquido). No puede sacrificar todo eso, no voy a permitírselo. Él es un buen chico, que aun no se ha convencido de la maldad que hay en Sebastián. No lo culpo, Moran tiene un gran talento para ganarse a la gente. Y John, tiene un corazón demasiado amable._

_En cambio tú y yo conocemos a Moran desde hace años, sabemos con lo que lidiamos. Conocemos sus puntos débiles. Podemos enfrentarlo._

_Además no hay nada que pueda quitarnos. Nada que no nos haya quitado ya, ¿verdad?_

_Quizás pienses que me creo algún héroe de ficción. Pero ya te he dicho esto alguna vez: los héroes no existen en la vida real. Solo personas, comunes y corrientes. Incluso yo soy una de ellas._

_Si mi propuesta te atrae, entonces llámame, por favor._

_Te necesito._

_-SH"_

John Watson parpadeó repetidas veces antes de despegar su mirada de la pantalla. Un audible sollozo de parte del otro chico le hizo quitar su atención del teléfono.

—Yo no le respondí... —se lamentó Trevor. —Seguía molesto con él... Incluso más por como hablaba de ti en ese mensaje... Hasta que me enteré lo de la sobredosis, y luego lo que Moran le hizo... —la voz del chico volvió a quebrarse al referirse a ese hecho. —Desde ese momento quise saber a qué se refería con ese "plan". Pero ya ni siquiera tiene sentido... Con Sherlock inconsciente...

El rugbier volvió su vista al extenso mensaje. _No quiero que John sea parte de esto porque acabaría perjudicándolo a él._

Suspiró abatido y devolvió el teléfono a su dueño.

—Es estúpido que me moleste contigo. Supongo que solo estaba celoso —siguió hablando el irlandés. —Por eso, me disculpo por haber sido un idiota contigo. Se nota que eres muy importante para Sherlock. Y te agradezco lo bueno que has hecho por él. Al menos le diste su merecido a Sebastian... Hiciste algo de justicia...

John se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Una extraña determinación nació dentro de él.

Sherlock estaba muy equivocado. Él también podía enfrentar a Moran. Después de todo, ahora era John quien no tenía nada que perder.

—No, aun no hice justicia —anunció el rubio. —Necesito que me hables del plan, Victor.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se decide a poner en marcha el plan de Sherlock.

******  
*****

La luz brillante y ambarina que se posaba insistentemente en su rostro le obligó a abrir sus ojos. Al parecer había olvidado cerrar sus cortinas la noche anterior. O más bien, la Señora Hudson había olvidado hacerlo, y aquello seguro llevaría a un clásico berrinche de parte del pequeño Sherlock Holmes cuando la anciana fuera a llevarle el desayuno.

Aunque no era, exactamente, pequeño. Ni tampoco era, exactamente, la Señora Hudson quien le despertara en ese momento para el desayuno.

—Levántate, vago —le animó un sonriente John Watson, recostado a su lado. Sus facciones iluminadas con la luz del sol de la mañana le hacían lucir un aspecto sobrenatural. _Hermoso._

 _Baker Street. John. Luz del sol._ Casi no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan enternecedor.

Su mente seguía agonizando, pero parecía haber entrado en un impasse con aquellas experiencias oníricas junto a John. Parecía desvestir sin escrúpulos aquellos sentimientos que el joven detective se había empeñado tanto en sepultar, los que de todas formas, no había más motivos para seguir ocultando.

Sherlock se acercó al joven rubio que le acompañaba en la cama y ambos se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo. Sumergió su rostro en el pecho de su amante y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del otro, jactándose de la calidez que solo ese cuerpo era capaz de brindarle. Sherlock podía sentir perfectamente la textura de la piel que recubría el desnudo torso del rubio. Podía sentir sus piernas entrelazarse con las del otro. Podía sentir cómo sus dedos acariciaban su cabellera con cariño, como solo John sabía hacerlo. Podía sentir todo. _Es como si estuviera vivo._

—No me dejes, John —susurró tan bajo que probablemente el rubio no le escuchara. —No me dejes, por favor.

******  
*****

Sherlock había comenzado a idear su plan después de la nefasta experiencia con Sebastián en el cumpleaños de John. El objetivo era robar las cintas de video, el símbolo de poder del subcapitán y la prueba fundamental de sus delitos.

El joven detective estaba seguro de que Moran las conservaba en una caja de seguridad ubicada en su habitación. Para ello, y sin mucha dificultad, el chico había boceteado un mapa de la mansión de los Moran, únicamente con sus recuerdos de las contadas veces que había estado allí. Su memoria visual le había permitido elaborar un mapa cuya exactitud John comprobó al examinarlo.

Sin embargo, lo fundamental era el ingreso a la mansión y la apertura de la caja de fuerte.

Y para eso, necesitaba a Bill Waggins. No era pura coincidencia que Sherlock le eligiera como compañero de piso.

Bill Waggins había sido un brillante estudiante de Física en Cambridge. Sin embargo, su inteligencia se vio eclipsada por su terrible comportamiento. El chico se dedicaba a robar en las casas de las familias más pudientes de la ciudad. Eso, sumado a que también vendía drogas dentro de la famosa universidad, causó su expulsión definitiva de la institución. La noticia había sido publicada en algunos portales, y Sherlock vio en aquel delincuente al compañero perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

Inicialmente el joven detective, fiel a su carácter huraño y antisocial, no tenía pensado hacerle participar activamente del plan. Quería usarlo, sin que este lo supiera. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a revelarle dichas intenciones cuando el dealer empezara a dudar de aquellos "fines científicos" que motivaban la compra excesiva de drogas por parte de su compañero.

 _Pero él nunca me dijo la razón de todo este plan..._ le había confesado Bill a John.

Bill se especializaba en las dos cosas que Sherlock necesitaba: robar mansiones y conseguir drogas.

—¿Por qué necesitaba drogas? —le cuestionó John al dealer, mientras este relataba su conocimiento del famoso plan. Ambos, junto con Victor Trevor, habían vuelto a reunirse en el apartamento a discutir lo relativo al famoso plan de Sherlock.

—Para crear un sedante especial —anunció el joven ojeroso y le enseñó una botella pequeña que cuyo interior podía verse una sustancia transparente. —Su idea era básicamente inventar una excusa para que Moran le dejara entrar a su casa, y en algún momento dormirle con esta droga. Así podría pasar a abrir la caja fuerte de su habitación sin ser molestado. Es una sustancia imperceptible en cualquier bebida y de rápida acción.

—¿Qué? Eso es demasiado arriesgado —intervino Trevor con preocupación en su tono. John estaba igual de consternado por la audacia de su viejo amigo.

—Es la única forma de burlar el sistema de seguridad de esa casa —dijo el dealer encogiéndose de hombros. —Entrar por la fuerza es imposible. Por eso, no hay otra que-

—Entrar por la puerta principal —le interrumpió John de repente, como si hubiera tenido una especie de epifanía.

—¡Exacto! Eso mismo me dijo Shezza —concordó Bill con una media sonrisa.

—Es una frase que dicen en su programa favorito —comentó el rubio, quien recordaba hasta el capítulo donde la habían dicho. Curiosamente, en dicho capitulo las circunstancias eran semejantes. Los protagonistas debían ingresar a un lugar con un sistema de seguridad impenetrable.

—¿Max Heller? ¿Aún le gusta eso? —le preguntó Victor con curiosidad y John solo asintió con algo de nostalgia en su expresión. Sin duda, Sherlock se tomaba bastante enserio la labor detectivesca de su personaje favorito.

—¿Y qué excusa planeaba Sherlock para entrar? —preguntó con seriedad John pero el dealer volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero para eso es que Shezza quería hablar contigo, Victor —se dirigió esta vez al pelirrojo, quien abrió sus ojos, asustado de su rol en el plan.

—No tengo idea de qué tipo de excusa le convencería a Moran —se sinceró Trevor. —Él y yo no hablamos desde que me fui a Irlanda.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron pensativos ante la primera traba que obstaculizaba la concreción de la misión. La excusa para ganarse la confianza de Moran y asegurar el ingreso a la mansión era clave.

—Yo lo haré —anunció el ex capitán con tono firme.

—¿Acaso ustedes no están peleados? —le preguntó Bill.

—Sí, pero usaré eso como excusa. Le diré que quiero disculparme o algo así —aclaró el rubio con reticencia. Obviamente la idea no le entusiasmaba en absoluto e incluso estaba casi seguro de que si le veía la cara a Moran una vez más, volvería a rompérsela con la misma violencia de hace unos meses. Pero por otro lado, John haría cualquier cosa por recuperar esas cintas, especialmente la de Sherlock.

Los otros no parecían muy convencidos de la idea pero no tenían otra alternativa.

—Bueno si tu excusa funciona, tendrías que ponerle esto en alguna bebida —le indicó el dealer, extendiéndole nuevamente el frasco al rugbier, quien lo observó detenidamente mientras le daba vueltas con su mano. John pensó que con eso no habría problemas, pues su ex amigo Sebastian era bastante propenso a tomar bebidas alcohólicas para cualquier ocasión. Si se le presentaba en plan de querer recuperar la amistad perdida y el subcapitán caía en la trampa, el ambiente sería propicio para al menos compartir alguna cerveza.

—Y una vez que haga efecto ¿qué sigue? —le instó John a proseguir con el relato del plan.

—Lo siguiente sería abrir la caja fuerte que se encuentra en su cuarto —ilustro el dealer señalando en lugar en cuestión en el mapa bocetado por el joven detective. —Shezza dedujo algunas secuencias que pueden ser la clave para abrirla —añadió y sacó otro papel de entre las cosas de su compañero de piso. Se trataba de una hoja repleta de números escritos con esa extraña y enérgica caligrafía del chico genio que John a veces tardaba en entender. —No logró a sacar la definitiva, pero según él, podría ser cualquiera de estas combinaciones que escribió aquí.

—¿Y si no funcionan? —se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

—Para eso estoy yo —anunció con cierto orgullo el dealer. —Le enseñé a Shezza como abrir una caja fuerte de forma manual. Hay muchas formas de hacerlo pero todo depende del tipo de caja. No tendré problema en enseñarles si quieren.

John asintió con seguridad, aunque la actitud de Trevor no era la misma. El rugbier percibia de alguna forma la preocupación del chico por la cantidad de conductas delictivas que incluia el plan.

—Shezza me dijo que lo mejor era adivinar la contraseña y no usar métodos que destruyeran la caja. Su idea era dejar la menor evidencia posible del robo—aclaró Bill mientras hurgaba en las cosas de su compañero de piso. —Por eso consiguió estas cintas para reemplazar las de la caja fuerte y así evitar que Moran notara el faltante de entrada — dijo y les mostró un par de VHS color negro. —También por eso hizo el sedante imperceptible, por si le hacen algun análisis de sangre.

John volvió a examinar minuciosamente las cosas que su amigo había destinado a la elaboración y concreción del plan. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había armado a sus espaldas, y en el esfuerzo y tiempo que debio haberle dedicado. Le apenó el hecho de que Sherlock pensara apersonarse él mismo ante su victimario y en el mismo lugar donde había sido ultrajado.

—Así que... ¿Qué piensan de todo esto? —volvió a hablar Bill.

—Vamos a hacerlo —afirmó con seguridad John, quien por suerte también encontró apoyo en Victor.

***

Con la anuencia de Bill y Victor, John decidió poner el plan de Sherlock en conocimiento de todos aquellos a quienes consideraba amigos o simpatizantes del joven detective. Con esa premisa convocó a Mary, Molly, Irene y Mike a que se apersonaran en su casa y escucharan lo que John tenía para decirles.

Sorpresivamente, todos los convocados se presentaron. Ya sea movidos por la curiosidad o por el hecho de que se relacionaba con ayudar a Sherlock, todos se hallaban allí.

Sin embargo, luego de ilustrar sobre el plan a todos aquellos que se hallaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la sala, John notaba la duda presente en todos los invitados.

—Ese sedante lo creó Sherlock, ¿verdad? —recordó Mike tomando la palabra luego de la explicación del rubio. —¿Cómo sabemos que funciona? No es una droga convencional...

—Eh... Bueno, Shezza lo probó una vez... Se lo dio a alguien con similar contextura que la de Moran —intervino Bill con algo de nerviosismo en su tono. —Aunque un poco más bajito...

John notó que el dealer le dirigía miradas principalmente a él. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la indirecta.

—¡¿Lo probó en mí? ¡¿Cuándo?! —cuestionó el rubio indignado.

—Hace un tiempo... Sherlock me dijo que dormiste por muchas horas ese día y luego te molestaste por eso...

John hizo memoria y bufó con fastidio al recordar una escena en particular. —¡Ah! ¡Ese día que me perdí el entrenamiento y casi llego tarde a mi trabajo! —exclamó avergonzado por haber sido usado como un conejillo de indias. —¡No puedo creer que me haya drogado!

—Bienvenido al club —dijo Trevor con sarcasmo. —Una vez cuando éramos niños me dio de beber una sustancia rara que había hecho con unas hierbas. Estuve mal del estómago como por una semana —recordó el irlandés.

Mary observó divertida la escena de indignación del rugbier. —Bueno, parece que la droga sí funciona.

El ex capitán prosiguió comentando la estrategia para el robo de las cintas de video, no menos fastidiado por haber sido objeto de experimentaciones por parte de su excéntrico amigo.

—Una vez que logre drogarlo podremos pasar a su cuarto y abrir la caja fuerte, ya sea con la clave o con las técnicas de las que Bill les habló —comentó con seriedad. —Sacaremos las cintas, las reemplazaremos con estas otras y dejaremos todo como está. La idea es dejar la menor evidencia posible del robo —repitió John la idea de su amigo. —Yo me seguiré quedando con Moran luego de que despierte. Le convenceré de que se durmió por haber bebido demasiado o algo así.

—John... El plan tiene una falla clave... —intervino Mary con cuidado. —Sebastián no va a creerse tu excusa. Él te odia.

—Si no puedo hacerlo yo, tendrá que hacerlo Victor —dijo dirigiéndose al irlandés. —Supongo que somos los únicos del grupo que podemos ganarnos su confianza.

El pelirrojo asintió dubitativo y con cierta desconfianza ante la idea. Su relación con Sebastián había sido relativamente buena en el pasado, de hecho el subcapitán siempre había sentido mucho más apego a él que al joven detective. Pero luego de su problema con Sherlock y su posterior huida a Irlanda, Victor no había vuelto hablar con Moran. No tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Mary de repente y con determinación. —El idiota aún me habla. Me insiste todo el tiempo pero yo no le contesto —siguió confesándose la rubia no sin cierta vergüenza y nerviosismo ante la mirada de todos. —De alguna manera, piensa que estoy "de su lado".

John le miró algo confundido. Los presentes parecieron incomodarse ante la revelación, especialmente Molly Hopper.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? —le cuestionó seriamente el rugbier.

—Claro que sí —afirmó la joven sin dudarlo. —Quiero hacer justicia por Sherlock, Jeanette y todos los que él dañó. Además, Sebastián no dudará en confiar en mí. De hecho, seguro le encantará que vaya a rogarle algo de atención. Le vendrá genial para alimentar su ego.

—Pero ese chico es peligroso —intervino Irene.

—No estará sola —le respondió John. —Victor y yo estaremos afuera por si algo malo sucede.

—¿Tú no irás, Bill? —le preguntó Mary al joven dealer sentado frente suyo.

—Lo siento chicos, yo les ayudaré en la logística del robo. Pero no participaré. Un delito más y volveré directo a prisión —explicó el chico.

—La idea es que no nos descubran... —aclaró rápidamente Trevor.

—Yo... Tampoco participaré —dijo Mike avergonzado y con su voz trémula. —El plan está bien, pero sinceramente tengo algo de miedo... ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal...?

—Está bien, Mike. Es muy arriesgado, no lo niego—aclaró el rubio. —Ninguno está obligado a ser parte de esto. La idea de contarles del plan era solo para que estén al tanto. Sherlock quería esas cintas para terminar con el tormento de muchos y con el suyo también. Yo quiero cumplir su deseo. Pero, repito, nadie está obligado a participar.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, John —dijo Irene con firmeza. —Ese chico no puede seguir haciendo de la vida de otros un infierno... No le perdonaré lo que le hizo a Sherlock...

—Exacto, hay que hacerlo por él... Y por todos aquellos que sufrieron lo mismo —se unió Victor a la moción.

John se mostró conforme con la animosidad de esos chicos. Mientras más apoyo tuviera mejor podrían salir las cosas.

—Yo no seré parte de esto —dijo finalmente Molly, con una seriedad en su tono que pocos de los presentes habían escuchado alguna vez. —No puedo creer que enserio estén reconsiderando hacer esto. El plan tiene bastantes lagunas ¿Qué les hace pensar que va a funcionar? ¡Sherlock literalmente lo sacó de un programa de televisión! ¡Es una locura! ¡No estamos en una película de espías! ¡No somos súper héroes ni nada! Lo que deberíamos hacer es hablar con la policía y denunciar todo lo que sabemos de Moran. Quizás convencer a Janine de que diga las cosas que vio...

—Moran tiene amenazada a Janine —intervino John. —Sabe que ella me dijo lo de Sherlock. No la está pasando nada bien.

—Molly, ¿enserio piensas que la policía va a hacernos caso? —le reprochó Victor Trevor a la joven de cabello castaño sentada frente suyo. —¡Nos faltan pruebas! ¡Es para eso que queremos las cintas!

—¿Y pensaste que quizás las cintas ni siquiera estén ahí? —retrucó la joven. —Eso es una suposición de Sherlock. Sé que es un genio, pero puede estar equivocado. Y ahora que Moran sabe lo de Janine, ¡quizás hasta ya se deshizo de todas ellas!

—Eso es cierto —coincidió el rubio. —También lo pensé. Pero podríamos buscar otro tipo de pruebas allí. Incluso podríamos llevarnos cualquier cosa que encontremos en la caja fuerte y usarla para chantajearlo. Usar su propia estrategia.

—En el hipotético caso de que puedan abrir la caja... —dijo Molly con escepticismo.

—Gracias por ser tan positiva, Molly —le atacó Trevor.

—Estoy siendo realista —le contestó la chica con fastidio.

—Pues yo digo que no perdemos nada intentándolo —afirmó el pelirrojo. —Confío en el intelecto de Sherlock, si él pensó que este plan podría resultar, entonces hay que hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora hablas tan bien de él? —le atacó la joven. —Hace unos años dijiste cosas horribles de Sherlock y todos empezaron a odiarlo.

—Oh por favor, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? —le respondió con sarcasmo el chico. —¿Sigues molesta porque Sherlock pasaba más tiempo conmigo que contigo? ¡Superalo, Molly! ¡Él es gay! ¡Nunca vas a gustarle!

—¡Hey! —le detuvo John, al notar lo intensa que empezaba a ponerse la reunión.

La joven Hooper fuminó al irlandés con su mirada con una furia que pocas veces se le había visto expresar. De repente, la chica abandonó la sala sin decir una sola palabra y anunciando su renuncia con un portazo.

—Hablaré con ella... —musitó Mary con preocupación y saliendo detrás de la chica.

—Molly tiene razón en algo... —habló Irene luego de un silencio incomodo que se presentara luego de la partida de Molly y Mary. —El plan puede fallar.

—Es por eso que les digo que no están obligados a arriesgarse y participar —volvió a hablar el rubio. —Yo tomaré el riesgo porque quiero hacerlo. Porque Sherlock ha estado en coma por casi tres meses y pienso en él todo el tiempo. Siento que debo hacer algo, por más alocado y arriesgado que sea. Siento que tengo que hacer algo por él. Llámalo culpa, amistad o lo que sea. Yo voy a hacerlo.

***

—¡Molly! ¡Espera!—le retuvo Mary cuando la chica ya se hallaba por la esquina de la calle.

—¿Qué quieres? —le respondió de mala gana y con una voz trémula, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Sé que ese chico Trevor no te agrada —le dijo Mary y sin importarle que estuviera interrumpiendo el paso de los peatones. —Fue un imbécil en atacarte con algo como eso. Pero todos estamos un poco nerviosos con todo lo que está pasando...

—¡Los odio! —exclamó en un sollozo incontrolable la otra joven, sorprendiendo a la rubia con tal expresión. —John, Victor... ¡Ellos no fueron verdaderos amigos de Sherlock! ¡Los dos lo lastimaron! ¡Y sin embargo, Sherlock siempre los quiso más que a mí!

Mary quedó descolocada con la repentina queja de su amiga. Le apartó de la acera para poder calmar aquellos sollozos que se tornaron en llantos.

—Sherlock parecer ser un chico bastante complicado en cuanto a las emociones... —trató de consolarle Mary. —Normalmente te diría que no tienes por qué llorar por un chico ni por nadie y que lo mandes a la mierda pero sé que no lo harás. Porque lo quieres mucho... Aun lo quieres. Y estoy segura de que ese extraño chico también te quiere, a su manera. Quizás no de la forma que tú quisieras... Pero debes aceptarlo.

—Yo solo me habría conformado con que me tratara como a una amiga... —exhaló Molly con amargura. —Quería que me hiciera parte de su vida, de alguna forma... Pero eso nunca pasó. Pude verlo ahora, cuando los vi a todos tan metidos en esto del plan, yo no me siento parte... No fui nada para Sherlock, solo la tonta que iba detrás de él arreglando sus desastres en el laboratorio...

A Mary le destrozaba ver la imagen de su compañera en ese momento. Podía sentir que aquello era algo que Molly llevaba guardándose desde hace tiempo.

—Molly, esto sonará duro, pero debes aceptar que Sherlock no te querrá de la forma que esperas —sentenció la rubia. —Algún día aparecerá alguien que te guste y que tú también le gustes, pero no puedes forzarlo. ¡Y no digas que no te sientes parte! Quizás no hayas sido tan amiga de Sherlock como lo hubieras querido, pero sí eres amiga de Mike, Irene, John y de mí. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! —le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras Molly solo le miraba con sus grandes ojos humedecidos. —Si no quieres hacer lo del plan, está bien. Te apoyaremos, siempre.

—¿Enserio soy tu... mejor amiga? —musitó Molly con timidez. —¿Luego de las cosas horribles que te dije?

—Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste ese día —dijo Mary en relación a la reunión que tuvieran en casa de Mike y acabara distanciándolas. —Yo dejé de lado a una amiga, fui cruel con ella. Vine hasta Londres en busca de atención de mi ex novio y quise darle celos con su mejor amigo. Fui una mierda y no la pasé bien. Pero a pesar de todo eso, conocerte a ti fue lo mejor que me pasó desde que vine a Londres y entré a Strand, Molly. Lo único bueno que me ha pasado.

La joven Hooper se quedó unos segundos paralizada y se abalanzó sobre su compañera para darle un fuerte abrazo.

_No volveré a decepcionar a una amiga. No a ti, Molly._

***

Elegir un día en que Sebastian se hallara solo en casa no había sido tarea difícil. El único hijo de los Moran vivía solo con su padre, y este se la pasaba trabajando o buscando cualquier excusa para no estancarse mucho tiempo en la lujosa mansión.

Por eso Moran tenia usualmente la oportunidad de llevar a cabo salvajes fiestas en su propia casa. Aunque ese fin de semana lo reservaría para recibir la visita de alguien que el había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Mary había cumplido exitosamente su tarea de engatusar al subcapitan. Como lo había anticipado la rubia, el joven rugbier se sintió más que de acuerdo con juntarse a "hablar seriamente". Moran estaba más que ansioso por convencer a alguien de ponerse de su lado. Especialmente Mary.

—Mantente en contacto con nosotros —le recordó John una vez que se despidieran para llevar a cabo el famoso plan. —Y si algo sale mal no importa, dejaremos el plan. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

—No te preocupes, confía en mí —le animó la rubia guardando la pequeña botella que contenía el sedante casero.

La joven se despidió del resto del grupo. Irene y Victor, junto a John, se quedaron en el auto de propiedad de la rubia estacionado a una distancia prudencial de la mansión de los Moran.

John observó con nerviosismo como la chica se alejaba rumbo al encuentro con el nefasto Sebastian Moran. No podía dudar que tenia cierto miedo por ella, pero la chica se mostraba bastante confiada. Demasiado, quizás.

—John, ¿confías en ella? —le preguntó Trevor una vez que la chica se fuera, como si percibiera sus preocupaciones. —Es la ex de Sebastián, y al parecer no lo ha superado del todo...

—Es mi amiga, claro que confío en ella —le dijo el rugbier. —Sebastián la engañó con su hipócrita amistad, igual que a nosotros. Tú y yo Victor, fuimos amigos de Sebastian y no supimos ver el tipo de persona que realmente era. Confiamos en él, lo quisimos. Pero a él no le importa nada de eso. Es hora de desenmascarar a este infeliz.

Victor seguía algo preocupado pero prefirió no seguir con el tema. John parecía bastante seguro de su posición y nada iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Trevor no pudo evitar pensar como esa terquedad le recordaba a su viejo amigo Sherlock.

Los tres chicos siguieron en el auto en silencio durante un rato, a la espera de alguna señal de Mary desde adentro de la mansión. Era evidente que iba a tomarse su tiempo. La idea era encontrar el momento justo para colocar la droga y así permitir que los chicos ingresaran a la mansión.

Afortunadamente, un mensaje de ella había llegado al teléfono de John diciendo _"Estamos hablando, todo bien"._

Aquello relajó un poco la ansiedad de los jovenes, quienes se pusieron a conversar sobre otros temas.

—Creo que me pasé con Molly —reflexionó Victor, recordando su altercado días antes.

—Fuiste un imbécil —aseveró Irene. John se demostró de acuerdo con ello. —Quizás Molly ni siquiera sabía que Sherlock era gay.

—¿Qué no sabía? Pff ¡Nos vio besándonos una vez! —dijo Victor y John se alarmó de repente.

—¡¿Ustedes se besaron?! —le cuestionó el rubio.

—Relájate, John. Fue hace años, en la biblioteca. No hubo lengua —se mofó el otro chico. —Sherlock era tan inocente...

—¿Por qué se pelearon ustedes? —le preguntó John con seriedad, sin tomarle mucha gracia a la anécdota del irlandés.

—Larga historia. Me le declaré, Sherlock me rechazó. Me enojé y dije mierdas sobre él para hacerle quedar mal en la escuela —dijo sin mucho encanto mientras John continuaba escrutándole con su circunspecta mirada. —Estaba despechado. Además, Sherlock no fue nada cortés al rechazarme. Ese chico no tiene tacto.

—¿Y Molly sabía de todo eso? —le preguntó Irene dado que John parecía no querer darle mucha mas vuelta al tema.

—Al parecer —comentó el pelirrojo algo confundido. —Me sorprendió que me lo echara en cara de esa forma... Cuando estaba en Strand, Molly era tan callada que a veces ni te dabas cuenta que estaba ahí.

—Ella solo es algo tímida, pero una vez que la conoces, es una chica muy interesante —afirmó Irene con una inconsciente sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

—No sabía que se conocían, Irene —le comentó Victor con curiosidad y algo de picardía. —¿Tuvieron algo? No es mucho tu tipo...

—No, no, para nada —tartamudeó la joven. —Tenemos un par de amigos en común...

De repente, el teléfono de John vibró en señal de una llamada que hizo sobresaltar al rubio. Para su alivio, la llamada era de Mary.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el rubio.

Los jadeos del otro lado del teléfono no eran buen augurio.

—La cagué, John. La cagué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic está llegando a sus instancias finales así que esten atentos a las actualizaciones<3 Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo la historia!  
> (Si me demoro en actualizar, es porque ando estudiando ;-;)


	39. Chapter 39

Mary se había despedido de sus compañeros de equipo y dirigido con paso firme a la mansión de su ex novio Sebastián. Su actitud decidida y confiada no se condecía en nada con el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro, pero no quería preocupar a John con ello.

La verdad era que Mary no se sentía demasiado cómoda entrando a la casa de un casi comprobado violador y golpeador para quedarse sola con él. Si bien sus compañeros estarían afuera, cualquier cosa podía suceder allí dentro. Sebastián era alguien casi impredecible para ella en estos momentos. Una parte de sí misma estaba segura de que Moran, por más bastardo que fuera, aun sentía un poco de estima por quien hubiera sido su primera novia y no sería capaz de hacerle algún daño. Otra parte no estaba tan segura de eso.

Tocó el timbre y notó que su dedo temblaba levemente. Trató de tranquilizarse mientras inspiraba y exhalaba profundamente.

 _“¿Mary?”,_ dijo una voz al otro lado del portero que hizo que la piel de Mary se erizara.

—Sí, soy yo — respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y Sebastián le permitió el acceso por la gran puerta que daba paso a la lujosa residencia.

La joven tomó la precaución de dejar la mencionada puerta abierta solo unos centímetros para permitir la posterior entrada de sus compañeros.

Era la primera vez que visitaba esa casa, dado que ella y el subcapitán solo se veían cuando éste visitaba a su madre en Canterbury. El caserón de tres plantas con una fuente de agua propia en la entrada y un extenso jardín que bien podría pasar por un parque natural le distrajeron un poco. Su casa también era grande y espaciosa con un hermoso jardín, pero nada comparado con la extensión del predio de los Moran. Definitivamente, esta familia era multimillonaria.

El chico le recibió en la puerta de entrada de la casa y le sonrió de manera amistosa. Mary fingió devolverle la cortesía e ingresó al domicilio.

Observaba cada tanto al subcapitán, a quien no cruzaba mucho por Strand últimamente. Con los exámenes en puerta, el alumnado había dejado de alimentar las repercusiones de la pelea entre John y Sebastián. pero este último lucía diferente. Estaba más delgado debido a su alejamiento del deporte y de todo tipo de actividad física, ello producto de la contusión en su cabeza que la pelea le había dejado como consecuencia. Asimismo, la operación en su nariz rota era casi imperceptible pero allí estaba.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le ofreció cortésmente Sebastián una vez se instalaran en la amplia cocina. La visita era bastante informal así que pasar a la sala no era muy necesario.

—Sí, lo que tengas... —accedió Mary, aunque asimilando que ese no sería un buen momento para la colocación del sedante. Moran era quien abría y servía las bebidas, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Tengo muchas cosas —le dijo sonriente el otro, sacando a Mary de sus cavilaciones.

—Eh, ¿cerveza? —dijo al azar sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Todo menos roja, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el rugbier mientras buscaba en su refrigerador.

—Ya sabes lo que me gusta... —contestó Mary tratando de fingir complicidad.

—No entiendo cómo no puede gustarte la roja.

Lo primero que debía hacer la chica era darle charla. Los dos hablaron de cosas triviales por un buen rato, esquivando los temas centrales que habían motivado la supuesta charla seria que se suponía tendrían esa noche. En una de esas oportunidades, aprovechó para reportar la situación a sus compañeros a través de un mensaje.

—Tu visita me sorprendió —dijo el subcapitán acodándose en la mesada de la cocina y enfrentándole con cierta desconfianza. —Te la pasaste ignorando mis mensajes por semanas.

—Luego de todo lo sucedido, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —se excusó la joven.

—No creerás en todas esas mierdas que dicen, ¿verdad? —le increpó ciertamente ofendido. Mary simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Vamos, es lo mismo que sucedió con Jeannette. ¡Inventan estas cosas para arruinarme! Pero esta vez se pasaron. ¿Decir que me cogí al maldito Sherlock Holmes? Por dios, que asco. Es humillante. Esa perra despechada de Janine lo inventó todo justo después de que cortara con ella.

Mary solo se quedó en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que el chico decía. Trató de mantenerse en sus cabales y no reaccionar a las retrógradas agresiones que lanzaba Sebastián. El chico desprendía antipatía e ignorancia en cada palabra que emitía. Recordó aquel día en que Janine les contara sobre lo sucedido con Sherlock. La chica lucía desastrosa y con claros signos de haberla pasado mal. Era evidente que eso se debía a su pelea con el rugbier.

—Y John Watson ni siquiera dudó un poco —siguió su catarsis Moran. —Gracias a su maldito ataque de furia no pude volver a jugar en el equipo por semanas, y ¡me perdí la final de las nacionales! —renegó mientras bebía otro sorbo de su cerveza. Observó con extrañeza la falta de reacción de su interlocutora. —¿Aun hablas con él?

—¿Con John? No —mintió la joven. —No hablamos desde lo de Praga...

Sebastián sonrió con sorna ante el recuerdo de aquel viaje.

—Te rechazó por Sherlock, ¿verdad? —le enfrentó de repente. —No me lo niegues. Sé que estaban saliendo.

La rubia se vio honestamente sorprendida por eso. —¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—En realidad lo supuse hace un tiempo —contestó Moran con simpleza. —Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que John prefería pasar su tiempo con Sherlock que con Sarah Sawyer. O cuando nos ponía excusas para faltar a los entrenamientos y verse con él. Eso no es normal.

— Lo ama, Sebastián —aseveró la rubia. —Y es por eso que reaccionó como lo hizo.

—¿Amar? Por favor, Mary. ¿Quién podría amar a esa rata de laboratorio? Es la persona más odiosa que puedes conocer. John realmente es un idiota —se mofó el subcapitán, cuando de repente sintió una puntada en su cabeza. —¡Argh, mierda! —maldijo poniendo una cara que alarmó a la joven.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?!

—Son estos malditos dolores de cabeza —se quejó el rugbier de lo que parecería ser un padecimiento común en él. —Voy por un calmante.

—¡Te prepararé un vaso con agua! —dijo rápidamente Mary, en un tono demasiado forzoso pero que el subcapitán no se molestó mucho en cuestionar.

 _Bingo_. Era sin duda la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el plan.

Cuando Sebastián estuvo de vuelta, Mary le ofreció amablemente el vaso con la droga diluida en él y observó como el chico se la bebía sin reparo. Realmente, la droga era imperceptible y aparentemente tampoco tenía ningún sabor que sirviera para identificarla.

Solo sería cuestión de unos minutos para que el sedante hiciera efecto y sus compañeros pudieran ingresar a la mansión.

—¿Aun juegas? —le preguntó nostálgico Moran. —Tengo la PS4 en el cuarto de allá.

—¡Claro! —respondió con toda la amistad que pudo fingir. Jugaron varias partidas de algún juego de disparos que Mary había escogido sin mucho entusiasmo. Demasiadas partidas. Pero Sebastián seguía tan despierto como antes, si es que acaso no estaba más avispado que de costumbre. Ni un signo de fatiga podía verse en él. La joven pensó que quizás debió haber vertido todo el contenido del frasco en su agua, pero los chicos le habían asegurado que con un poco de ello sería suficiente.

Pero Sebastián seguía tan despierto como antes, si es que acaso no estaba más avispado que de costumbre. Ni un signo de fatiga podía verse en él. La joven pensó que quizás debió haber vertido todo el contenido del frasco en su agua, pero los chicos le habían asegurado que con un poco de ello sería suficiente.

Aprovechó un momento para escribir un mensaje para John.

_El sedante no le hace nada. Creo que le pu-_

—¡¡Mierda!! ¡Perdí otra vez! —maldijo Sebastián de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Mary, quien no había llegado a terminar aquel mensaje. El chico descartó con molestia el joystick y se puso de pie.

—Iré a buscar otras cervezas —anunció.

—Eh, ¡Espera! —le detuvo Mary. —Yo iré, tú debes ganar esa partida, Sebastián. Me das pena, amigo —se burló la chica tratando de no forzar toda la situación.

Con la confusa mirada de Moran, la chica corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina. Buscó la cerveza y se dio cuenta que el abrelatas había quedado en el otro cuarto con Sebastián. Maldijo su suerte y buscó desesperadamente otro por la cocina. Afortunadamente encontró uno entre los utensilios de la cocina. Sus manos temblaban levemente mientras llevaba a cabo la operación de la droga por segunda vez en la noche.

Sabía que John le había dicho que si no lograba hacerlo a la primera, desistiera de todo el plan. Pero Mary no quería rendirse.

Volvió con dos botellas en sus manos, una para cada uno de ellos, cuidando de otorgar a Sebastián la indicada.

—¿Cómo la abriste? El abrelatas estaba aquí —observó algo extrañado el chico y Mary sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco en su interior. Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y el balbuceo e su voz no ayudaba demasiado.

—Ah, eh, olvidé que lo tenías aquí. Encontré otro en la cocina —dijo la joven tratando de sonar natural.

Los segundos que tardó Sebastián en agarrar la botella a Mary le parecieron eternos. Su silencio también se le hacia abrumador pero probablemente era solo consecuencia de su nerviosismo. El chico solo había hecho un comentario casual acerca del abridor de botellas, no tenía por qué significar nada.

—Hey, me diste la rubia en vez de la roja —le cuestionó el chico sacándola de su paranoia.

Mary miró fugazmente la etiqueta de su cerveza. Evidentemente, la suya y no contaminada era roja, cuyo sabor no podía tolerar. Lo cierto era que la chica ni siquiera se había fijado en el tipo de cerveza que había sacado del refrigerador. Solo había tomado las dos primeras que encontró y se contentó con ello.

—Ah, traeré otra de la cocina —atinó a decir la chica levantándose de inmediato.

—No, toma la mía —se ofreció con simpleza el otro chico. —No tengo problema en tomar roja.

Mary se encontró paralizada por unos segundos pero tomó la cerveza ofrecida por el otro chico ya que no se le ocurria ninguna otra excusa para rechazarla.

Lo había arruinado. Ya no podía repetir la operación de la droga porque ya no le quedaba nada de esa sustancia en el frasco. Miró por unos segundos la botella incapaz de beber de ella. ¿Qué sucedía si ella resultaba afectada por la droga y no despertaba por horas? Sebastian obviamente sospecharía del contenido de la bebida y todo se arruinaría aun más.

—¿Qué sucede? —le insistió Sebastián frunciendo su ceño.

La joven se dio cuenta en ese momento, como el chico no desprendía su mirada de ella.

—Ah, es que... La cerveza se ve algo rara, ¿no? —se le ocurrió decir. —Tiene algo adentro... ¡Ya vengo por otra!

La joven Morstan ya se ponía de pie cuando el rugbier le agarró de la chaqueta y la retuvo con violencia en el sofá donde se sentaban. De repente la tomó del cuello con brusquedad y la tumbó en el largo del sofá, inmovilizándola por completo. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó fuertemente bajo el agarre del rugbier, quien la miraba con un recelo del que nunca antes había sido destinataria.

Como producto del agarre, a Mary se le cayó de las manos la botella de cerveza con la droga en ella, perdiéndose lo último que quedaba del sedante.

—S-Sebastián, mierda, ¿Q-qué te pasa? —balbuceaba la joven aprisionada mientras llevaba sus manos para tratar de salirse del amarre. —¡¡S-suéltame!!

—¿Qué mierda le pusiste? —mascullo encolerizado el chico. —¡¡¿Qué le pusiste?!!

—¡¿D-de qué mierda hab-hablas, enfermo?!!

Ante la negación, el subcapitán empezó a requisar con violencia el cuerpo de chica hasta notar un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Forcejeando con la chica logró sacar el objeto que no tardó en reconocer.

—Maldita zorra —farfulló Moran llevando esta vez una de sus manos a la mandíbula de la joven, apretándola con rudeza. —Voy a matarte.

Mary sentía que su corazón se paralizaba ante la ira de aquel chico que alguna vez había sido su otra mitad. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y que sus músculos no respondían.

Pero no se dejaría vencer.

Aprovechó la cercanía de la mano del otro agarrando su mandíbula y la mordió con tal fuerza que sus dientes se incrustaron sin piedad en la piel del rugbier y su mano herida empezó a sangrar horriblemente. Sebastián gritó de dolor y aprovechando ello la chica logró zafarse del agarre solo por unos momentos hasta que el rugbier volviera a atraparla, tirándola y cayendo ambos de bruces en el suelo. La joven le pegaba patadas y se defendia como podía de los ataques del tipo que indudablemente le sobrepasaba en fuerza.

Sin embargo, Mary no lo notaba, pero de alguna manera lograba contrarrestar los ataques del rugbier, a tal punto que se lo sacó de encima de un empujón y el chico quedó casi inmóvil en el suelo, a unos escasos centímetros suyo. La joven observaba con atención como el chico apenas podía moverse y parecía solo poder apoyarse con el codo para su cuerpo se desplomara completamente en el suelo.

Mary estaba paralizada al ver cómo el chico solo respiraba con dificultad. ¿Se había detenido a propósito?

—No lo entiendo... Mary... —balbuceaba Sebastian ante la atónita mirada de la otra joven. —Mierda...

Y con eso, Moran cayó como un peso muerto al suelo.

Su caída causó un eco en el suelo de madera que Mary no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

***

—¡¡Mary!! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —le cuestionó rápidamente John Watson una vez que Mary les permitiera a él y a Victor el acceso a la mansión, mientras Irene se quedaría en el auto para anoticiarlos por si alguien se apersonaba en la mansión.

—Él... Él se dio cuenta, John... —decía abatida la joven.

—Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sebastian? —empezó a preguntar Victor.

Mary les relató la situación vivida con el rugbier y como de repente el chico se había desplomado en el suelo.

Los chicos corrieron hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Sebastian Moran. Se hallaba boca abajo, sin otro signo de vida visible que las palpitaciones que John pudo sentir cuando le tomó el pulso.

—Bueno, muerto no está —afirmó el rubio confundido por el relato de Mary. —Quizás... es el efecto de la droga que le diste en el agua hace rato.

—Pero eso fue como hace una hora... Pensé que debía hacer efecto en minutos.

—Supongo que puede fallar —respondió John quien volvía a echar un vistazo al estado de su compañera. —Mary, ¿te lastimaste?

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien! —se apresuró a contestar la joven tomando instintivamente de su cuello enrojecido, donde hasta solo hace unos minutos tenía prendidas las manos de su agresor. —Vamos por las cintas.

Los chicos la observaron dubitativos pero terminaron haciéndole caso y dirigiéndose al cuarto del rugbier. Subieron con prisa las escaleras que los llevarían al segundo piso de la residencia Moran y se instalaron en el amplio cuarto que servía de descanso al único hijo de la afamada familia.

Por unos segundos cruzó por la cabeza del ex capitán del equipo las veces que había estado allí por tantos otros motivos que no se asemejaban en absoluto a la actual razón que le llevaba a apersonarse allí en ese momento. John nunca había pensado que se infiltraría en aquella casa que tantas veces había visitado para abrir una caja fuerte y robar la evidencia de aquellos delitos sexuales que él tanto se había empeñado en ignorar y hasta negar, entre ellos un delito que había tenido como víctima a la persona que más estimaba en el mundo entero.

Su pecho se movía al ritmo agitado de su respiración, motivada por la adrenalina que corría por su interior en ese momento.

Abrió el armario y, efectivamente como Sherlock lo había supuesto, allí se ubicaba una caja fuerte, parcialmente camuflada entre la ropa.

—Bien... Comencemos —decía para sí mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias de su mochila.

Pero primero, debía llamar a Bill Waggins. Él debía indicarle si la apertura de la caja en cuestión tendría alguna complicación.

Colocó al chico en videollamada para que pudiera ver con claridad a qué se enfrentaban.

—Oh... Mierda...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bill? ¿Qué pasa? —le inquirió John con impaciencia.

—Esa caja tiene un sistema difícil, John —empezó a explicar Bill desde el otro lado. —Solo tienes tres intentos. Pero si fallas el tercero, la caja activa una alarma que directamente se comunica con la policía.

Los tres chicos se miraron alarmados.

—Entonces la abriré con la técnica que me enseñaste, Bill —le apuró John.

—¡No, será peor! Ni bien pongas la ganzúa en la cerradura la alarma también se va a activar y la policía caerá en cuestión de minutos —le advirtió el dealer. —John, necesitas la llave maestra, es una llave que abre la caja y que solo su dueño tiene. Moran debe tenerla por ahí —le aconsejó rápidamente para que no decaigan los ánimos del grupo.

—Victor, busca la llave —le ordenó de inmediato el rugbier y el pelirrojo se puso de inmediato a revolver las cosas en el cuarto de Moran.

—La otra alternativa es que pruebes con las contraseñas que sacó Shezza, John —siguió indicando Bill.

—Pero Sherlock no logró sacar la definitiva. Solo escribió varias alternativas... —suspiró el rubio mirando el papel donde su viejo amigo había hecho sus averiguaciones.

—Entonces debes encontrar la llave —le dijo tratando de disimular su abatimiento. Tanto Bill como John auguraban que hallarla sería poco probable.

—Debe haber algo que pueda hacer con esto... —susurraba para sí el rubio una vez que hubiera cortado la llamada y se dedicara a observar las contraseñas que su amigo había escrito como alternativas.

—¿No hay en esos números alguna fecha importante? —le cuestionó Mary.

—No... Al menos, no lo parecen —contestó el rugbier con seriedad tratando de no perder la calma. —Vamos... ¿Qué haría Sherlock en una situación como esta...?

—Observar —le dijo Victor desde el otro lado del cuarto. —Él siempre decía eso.

—¡Los botones! —dijo de repente John iluminado por la idea del irlandés. —Eso observaría de la caja. Generalmente los botones usados para abrirla están desgastados o algo así.

John y Mary observaron atentamente la caja y fácilmente pudieron ver que los números 7 y 3 mostraban signos de haber sido usados con mayor frecuencia que el resto.

—Entonces, descartamos los que no tengan esos números.

—Exacto —confirmó John mientras tomaba una lapicera de su mochila y marcaba en el papel las alternativas que contenían los mencionados números. —Nos siguen quedando cuatro...

—Y solo tenemos tres intentos, ¿verdad?

—Dos, diría yo. Si fallamos en el tercero, la policía vendrá de inmediato.

—A ver... Tenemos... 30713, 00713, 73037... —repasaba en voz alta la rubia y de repente Victor volvió a hacerse notar.

—¿ _73037?_ —preguntó estupefacto, abandonando la búsqueda de la llave. —Yo conozco ese número. Es un juego tonto que teníamos de niños.

—¿Un juego? —le cuestionó John al chico que ahora se colocaba a su lado para observar la caja.

—Un acertijo en realidad. Yo tenía un libro de acertijos matemáticos con el que jugábamos. Sherlock siempre los adivinaba primero, pero solo una vez, Moran lo hizo —relató el chico rápidamente. —Y la respuesta era esa, lo recuerdo porque Moran lo repetía TODO el tiempo.

—¿Sebastián le ganó a Sherlock en un acertijo? —le preguntó incrédula Mary. —Nunca fue muy lúcido para los números.

—Nah, no le ganó. Yo le dije que había llegado al resultado correcto para que no se sintiera mal —descartó el irlandés. —En fin, éramos niños, y Moran todo el tiempo estaba compitiendo con Sherlock.

—Entonces, esa podría ser la clave —concluyó John, aliviado por encontrar al menos una conexión con alguno de los números. —Quizás por eso Sherlock la puso aquí.

—Sí, de alguna manera dedujo que Moran pondría esa tontería como clave.

—Aún no sabemos si es la correcta... —recordó Mary, incitando con ello a que el rugbier colocara la mentada clave.

John posó con cuidado su dedo índice sobre el primer número, el 7. Tomó aire y empezó a teclear uno por uno los números que componían la respuesta a ese juego que Victor había hecho referencia.

Una luz verde se encendió de repente sobre el tablero y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

—¡¡Oh por dios!! —festejó Trevor.

—¡Genial!

Los tres chicos se miraron sonrientes y estupefactos ante la apertura de la afamada caja de seguridad. Ninguno estaba demasiado seguro de que llegarían a esa instancia, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el oscuro panorama que Bill había sentado hasta hacia unos minutos atrás.

John abrió la pequeña puerta con cautela y lo que vio en su interior le dejó helado.

Todo estaba allí, tal y como Sherlock lo había predicho. Había alrededor de diez cintas VHS compactas color negro y cada una de ellas se encontraba rotulada, tal y como lo habían relatado Sherlock y Janine. La reacción fue igual en los otros dos chicos, cuyo silencio pareció detener todo en ese preciso instante.

—No puedo creerlo... —susurraba para sí Mary mientras tomaba una de las cintas. La que había tomado tenía un rotulo con el nombre de una tal “Ariadna”.

John se dispuso a sacar las cintas, una por una y a depositarlas en silencio en su mochila. Trató de no fijarse mucho en los nombres que contenían pero sus sentidos no pudieron evitar reconocer uno en específico. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía de angustia al ver el nombre de su amigo, de su amante, de la persona que más quería en el mundo, escrita con rotulador en uno de esas diabólicas grabaciones.

 _Sherlock._ Ese nombre que siempre le había parecido tan hermoso y singular, como la persona a la cual identificaba. Ese nombre que siempre le alegraba leer cuando se le aparecía en su teléfono, indicando que el joven le había enviado un mensaje, o le llamaba para contarle alguna locura que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ese nombre que ahora leía en ese nefasto artefacto capaz de reproducir una y otra vez aquel terrible acontecimiento. Porque para Moran no era suficiente con causar aquella imborrable herida en la vida de la víctima, sino encargarse de materializar la idea para agravar el tormento. La mente de John empezó a divagar nuevamente hasta que Mary posó su mano sobre el hombro de aquel, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

—Lo hicimos, John —le animó la chica. Notó que ella también se había detenido en una cinta en particular.

—Esa...

—Sí. Es de Jeannette... —confirmó Mary con apenas un hilo de voz, como pocas veces le había escuchado hablar.

—De aquí nos vamos directo a la policía —dijo Victor, quien ni siquiera se había animado a mirar los nombres de las cintas. —Este tipo es un enfermo. Mira a todas las personas que hizo sufrir.

—Y podrían ser más —comentó con seriedad el rubio. —Quizás no siempre grababa. Quizás no siempre era en la Sala de Juegos...

—Hablando de eso, deberíamos ir a ese cuarto, ¿no creen? Para sacar más evidencia—propuso el irlandés, a lo que John accedió.

—Buena idea, pero primero pongamos las cintas de repuesto... ¿Dónde están?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

—¿No las tienes en tu mochila, John?

—No, tú tenías que traerlas, Victor —le dijo el rubio algo preocupado. Si bien no era una parte crucial del plan pero les ayudaría a distraer al subcapitán y hacerle creer que el contenido de la caja estaba intacto.

—Ah, mierda... Es que yo pensaba dártelas... Quedaron en el auto —indicó. —Le diré a Irene que nos las traiga.

Mientras el pelirrojo se dedicó a llamar a Irene, Mary volvió a hurgar en el interior de la caja.

—Hay más cosas aquí... —dijo escrutando el interior. Con las cintas afuera, podían vislumbrarse otras cosas que se hallaban por allí. La joven las sacó sin pensarlo. Drogas, dinero, papeles de todo tipo. Pero fue una cosa en particular en la que Mary se detuvo. Se trataba de un pequeño cuaderno color verde con todo tipo de anotaciones dentro. Se trataba mayormente de cantidades de dinero y fechas, lo que aparentaba ser algun tipo de registro contable.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó John mientras la chica examinaba el cuaderno.

—No lo sé, hay muchos números escritos. Parecen transacciones de dinero o algo así —analizó la joven. —Esto debe ser importante para él. Por algo lo tiene guardado aquí...

—Llevémoslo —ordenó John, apoyando la idea de la chica, quien guardó la libreta de inmediato en su bolso.

—Listo, Irene ya entró a la casa —confirmó Victor guardando su teléfono. —Le dije que estamos en el piso de arriba.

—Bueno, hasta eso, examinemos el cuarto para ver si hay algo que pueda servirnos de prueba —indicó el ex capitán a sus compañeros. Los tres merodeaban por la habitación en silencio hasta que una silueta se hizo presente en la entrada del lugar.

El rostro de los tres jóvenes se emblanqueció de terror.

Irene no estaba sola. Tenía a Sebastián Moran rodeándola del cuello y apuntándole con un arma directo en la cabeza.

—No se muevan —ordenó el subcapitán con un tono espeluznante.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tercera y última parte de este capitulo. El desenlace del encuentro con Sebastián Moran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lenguaje soez. Violencia física. Referencia explícita a violencia sexual.

—¿Qué mierda es todo esto? —preguntó Moran con evidente fastidio y confusión, mientras seguía reteniendo a Irene. La chica se mantenía tiesa bajo el agarre y con el frio metal del arma amenazando directo a su sien.

—Déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver —le advirtió John con cautela.

Los desorbitados y rojizos ojos del subcapitán se posaron en él y luego pasaron a la caja fuerte a su lado.

—¿Cómo la abrieron? Oh, déjame adivinar. Sherlock lo hizo —decía para sí con sarcasmo. —¿Recordó el juego?

—¡Sebastián, por favor! ¡Deja el arma! —gimoteó el irlandés entrando en pánico.

—Esto fue idea suya, ¿no? —seguía diciendo Moran con cierto resentimiento en su tono. —Es increíble cómo hasta estando en coma sigue siendo un dolor en el culo.

—Fue mi idea —dijo John con firmeza, cuidando de no alterar al otro. —Fue mi idea, déjalos ir.

—Nah, tú no pudiste haber pensado en todo esto —descartó el otro con autosuficiencia.

—¡Esto es entre tú y yo, Morán! Déjalos-

—¡¡CÁLLATE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!! —vociferó de repente el subcapitán haciendo saltar del susto a todos, especialmente a su rehén. —Ya no eres mi capitán. No eres nadie para mí. No me des órdenes. Después de todo lo que hice por ti... —le enfrentó con resentimiento y hasta un atisbo de dolor. —Maldito bastardo, yo te di _mi_ equipo, te hice capitán, te di amigos, te hice conocer personas y lugares que no hubieras podido conocer en tu puta y miserable vida... ¡¡Yo mantuve tu beca!! ¡¡Yo tuve la idea de regalarte el viaje de estudios!! Incluso planeaba que ambos estudiáramos en una prestigiosa universidad ¡¡Te traté como a un hermano!! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS?!

—¿Cómo a un hermano? —siseó el rubio encolerizado. —¡¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!! ¡¡No tienes idea de lo que significa ser un hermano o un amigo!! Eres cruel, haces daño a las personas y no te importa nada. Solo piensas en ti mismo, o en lo que puedes aprovechar de otros —apretó sus puños con rabia sin poder descifrar el efecto que esas palabras causaban en el otro. —Tú eres el sociópata, Sebastián. Tú eres todas esas cosas que dices sobre Sherlock-

Sin soltar a su rehén, Sebastián movió fugazmente la dirección del arma y apuntó hacia una de las paredes del cuarto dando un estruendoso disparo que retumbó en los oídos de los demás y les hizo gritar de terror. El chico se mantuvo totalmente inexpresivo y simplemente volvió a apuntar hacia Irene.

—Yo te hice alguien relevante, John Watson —siguió hablando con autosuficiencia el subcapitán frente a los perturbados jóvenes que se hallaban frente suyo. —Sin mí, no serías más que un pordiosero de los suburbios en esa escuela de mierda a la que ibas. Yo te _hice_ , capitán. Todo lo que tienes, tu popularidad, tu beca, tu lugar en el rugby, todo lo tienes gracias a mí. Yo te saque de ese pozo de mierda que era tu vida. Yo mejoré tu mediocre vida. Deberías agradecerme, no traicionarme de esta forma.

—Tú me mentiste... —le acusó el ex capitán. —Me dijiste que no le harías daño... ¡Me dijiste que todas estas cosas eran solo rumores! Y yo tenía mis dudas, pero decidí creerte. ¡Yo confié en ti!

—Pero tú también me mentiste —le retrucó el otro con amargura mientras intensificaba el agarre de su rehén y presionaba con mayor fuerza el caño del arma en su sien. —Me dijiste que estarías del lado del equipo, que querías protegernos, pero no dudaste en mentir para cubrirle el culo a ese marica. Tú viste todas las consecuencias que nos trajo su jueguito. Viste cómo nos abucheaban en los partidos, viste cómo nos hostigaban en los medios, viste como manchaban el nombre de nuestro equipo una y otra vez. Y sin embargo te quedaste ahí, mudo, cubriendo la travesura de tu amiguito. Eres un maldito cobarde, Watson. Traicionaste a tu equipo, decepcionaste a todos en Strand. Me atacaste, me rompiste la cara, mientras yo no fui capaz de hacerte daño. Nunca le levantaría la mano así a un compañero. Porque tengo códigos —espetó furioso y con soberbia. —Eres un imbécil. Mírate ahora, en este circo que se armaron. Eres realmente patético, John Watson. Nada de esto estaría pasando si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente. Si hubieras elegido estar de nuestro lado. Quizás hasta me hubieras evitado el tener que romperle el culo a Sherlock.

—¡¡Ya basta, Sebastián!! —clamó Trevor con tono suplicante otra vez. — ¡Esto es una locura!

—¿Cuál es el miedo? —le preguntó con sarcasmo. —¡¡No voy a hacerles daño!! Mucho menos a esta hermosura... —decía mientras acercaba descaradamente su rostro al de Irene, haciendo que a la chica le dieran escalofríos de solo sentir el aliento de su captor en su piel. —¿También eres amiguita de Sherlock? Eres jodidamente linda. Voy a divertirme contigo luego...

—¡Déjala, maldito asqueroso! —le enfrentó Mary, quien finalmente vencía su miedo a aquel chico. —¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Déjala ir!

Moran le observó con indiferencia. De repente, lanzó de un empujón a Irene en dirección a Mary, con tal fuerza que aquella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mary ayudó de inmediato a la joven y perturbada bailarina, y ahora el subcapitán tenía a cuatro potenciales victimas frente suyo.

—¡¡Sebastián, por dios, solo déjanos ir!! ¡¡Te daremos todo, por favor!! —suplicó Trevor, alzando sus temblorosas manos hacia Moran en señal de rendición.

—¿Es que tú nunca paras de llorar, Trevor? —espetó con fastidio. —Siempre, siempre lloras. Maldito marica. Yo estuve para ti cuando Sherlock te pateó el culo. Yo escuché tus malditos lloriqueos, "¡¡Sebastián tenías razón, Sherlock es malo, no tiene sentimientos!!" "Sebastián!! Sherlock es horrible!!" —fingía su voz en forma irónica mientras hacía ademanes con el arma en mano, aterrorizando aún más a sus víctimas. —¡¡Cómo disfrutaste esa primera paliza que le di!! ¿Recuerdas? ¡¡LO ODIABAS!! ¡¡Y AHORA LLORIQUEAS POR ÉL!! —vociferó haciéndole temblar. —¡¡ERES PATÉTICO, TREVOR!!

John notaba que lo dicho por el subcapitán no eran solo insultos, pues el pelirrojo estaba llorando de verdad. El miedo y la desesperación le habían sumido en un estado de pánico total del cual Moran solamente se aprovechaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le encaró John casi suplicante y para impedir que el otro siguiera su soliloquio. Si bien el miedo no tenía el mismo efecto en él que en Trevor, su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmovilizado, su mente perturbada y la furia que sentía en su interior amenazaba constantemente con explotar y arrasar con todo a su paso.

Todo estaba perdido. Lo único que cruzaba en las mentes de aquellos jóvenes era rezar para que salieran con vida de ese lugar.

Sebastián no mostró un ápice de emoción al escuchar la oprimida voz de su ex amigo. Hasta que una sutil y cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Dame la mochila —le ordenó el subcapitán con cierta sorna mientras balanceaba el arma en su dirección.

—Te dejaré aquí _todas_ las cintas—aseveró el ex capitán mientras colocaba con cuidado su mochila en el suelo. —Pero déjanos ir.

—No, dame tu mochila, ahora —insistió con una extraña calma.

Bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, y la sonrisa socarrona de Moran, el rubio le extendió su mochila con reticencia. El otro la tomó con su mano libre y se las ingenió para abrirla sin soltar por un momento el arma con la que los amedrentaba.

Una vez abierta buscó dentro de ella con una cínica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Todo este lío por un videito —musitó sacando la grabación de Sherlock de la mochila. El corazón de John empezó a agitarse.

Allí estaba la única prueba que tenía. Era la única forma de compensarle a Sherlock todo el sufrimiento que había padecido. La única forma de sentirse medianamente bien consigo mismo. De acabar con esa insoportable culpa y desazón que cargaba los últimos meses.

Miraba expectante y no menos temeroso a Moran, tratando de anticipar qué haría.

—Carmichel y yo nos divertimos mucho esa noche...—murmuró el subcapitán inexpresivo sin quitar sus ojos de la cinta de Sherlock. —Nosotros hicimos justicia por el equipo, algo que tú deberías haber hecho, John —le acusó con total cinismo el chico. El rubio solo sentía su pecho agitarse de impotencia y sus puños presionarse con violencia. —Si tan solo hubieras hecho las cosas bien, nada de esto habría pasado. Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que no te le acercaras a Sherlock. Esto es solo tu culpa, John. Elegiste mal, y por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice —siguió hablando mientras maniobraba la grabación con indiferencia. —Ojalá aprendas de qué lado ponerte la próxima vez.

El subcapitán dejó caer sin más la cinta en cuestión al suelo y presionó con su pie encima del plástico que recubría la grabación hasta que aquel se partió literalmente en dos. Ante la mirada impávida de los otros, Moran repitió la acción hasta que la cinta quedó hecha añicos. Una clara representación del corazón de John Watson quebrándose en ese preciso instante.

Se sentía devastado. La humillación que pesaba sobre él en ese momento le hicieron bajar la cabeza. Sus ojos apuntaban al suelo, como reticentes a presenciar lo que sucedía ante ellos. Sus uñas se encarnaban en su piel hasta incrustarse sin piedad en ellas.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasa, capitán? —se mofó el otro. —¿Por qué tan mal? ¿Vas a llorar? ¡¡MALDITO MARICÓN!! —le gritó desencajado. —¡¡TU PADRE TENÍA RAZÓN CUANDO TE LO DIJO!! ¡¡ERES UN JODIDO MARICA!! ¡¡HASTA TU HERMANA TIENE MÁS HUEVOS QUE TÚ, MARICÓN!! —vociferó balanceando el arma como un desquiciado. —¡¡SÍ!! ME COGÍ A TU PUTO NOVIO, LE METI MI VERGA POR EL CULO HASTA ROMPERSELO. ¡¡ Y FUE LA PUTA GLORIA, BASTARDO!!! ¡¡NUNCA ME SENTÍ TAN BIEN EN MI PUTA VIDA!!—gritaba mientras hacía movimientos obscenos con sus caderas y reía desenfrenadamente mientras John estaba completamente paralizado. —CUANDO SALGA DEL PUTO COMA ME LO VOY A VOLVER A COGER UNA Y OTRA VEZ ¡¡Y NO PODRÁS HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!! —le amenazó sin piedad. —Y A TI TE HARÉ LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE. ¡¡HARÉ QUE SUFRAS TANTO QUE QUERRÁS IR A VER A TU MAMI MUERTA!!

En sus oídos solo retumbaba la estruendosa risa de ese desquiciado chico que se burlaba de él. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se fijaban casi con morbosidad en su imagen mofándose de él. De repente, tuvo la misma sensación de impotencia que cuando su padre le denigraba. Sentía las mismas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar como aquel niño indefenso en que se había convertido luego de la muerte de su madre, dejado totalmente a merced de la terrible ira de su padre, resentido con la vida misma.

Su estado de alienación era tal que ni siquiera notó la perfecta réplica de una escultura de Rodin impactando con violencia en la nuca de Sebastián.

—¡¡¡AH!!!

El alarido del subcapitán le hizo volver a la realidad. Vio cómo el chico se desplomó en el suelo producto del golpe en la cabeza. Detrás de la abatida figura estaba el ejecutor del golpe que había salvado sus vidas. O más bien la ejecutora. La flamante imagen de Molly Hooper con la escultura de bronce en su mano se presentó ante ellos como el mismísimo mesías.

—¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! ¡¡Ya!! —les instó la aguerrida Molly a sus atónitos compañeros mientras el agresor seguía tumbado en el suelo con total desconcierto. Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato y corrieron detrás de Molly por los extensos pasillos de la mansión hasta que dieron con la escalera que los llevaría al piso inferior. Bajaron lo más rápido que la adrenalina y el pavor les permitió en ese momento.

Pero uno de ellos no pudo seguir. John Watson frenó en seco a mitad de la escalera.

—¡¿Qué haces John?! ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! —le increpó Mary desde más abajo mientras los otros ya se hallaban más cerca de la salida.

Ignoró a su compañera y llevado por su terquedad y el resentimiento volvió escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de Moran donde las cintas de video habían quedado. El rubio decidió que no dejaría ese lugar sin las grabaciones, todas las que pudiera tener. No dejaría ese lugar como un perdedor contra Moran. Le dejaría sin ninguna de esas diabólicas cintas de video y le amedrentaría con ellas hasta el hartazgo. Le torturaría, así como él acostumbraba hacer con sus víctimas, y así como seguramente había hecho con Sherlock.

—¡¡JOHN!! —intentó detenerle la joven sin ningún éxito. Con toda su terquedad, John ya se encontraba en la entrada de la tenebrosa habitación y sus ojos se posaron sin más en donde había quedado su mochila con las cintas dentro. El cuerpo de Sebastián seguía tendido boca abajo, aparentemente inconsciente por lo que aprovechó el momento sin dudarlo más.

Pero fue en un segundo en que la mano del ex capitán se extendía para asir de una de las correas de la anhelada mochila, que fue incapaz de notarlo.

Sebastián Moran, a sus espaldas y fuera de su campo visual, no estaba totalmente inconsciente. Levantándose a duras penas y con la ayuda de uno de sus brazos, elevó el arma que no había soltado a pesar del golpe que le había propinado Molly. Elevó y apuntó hacia donde sus afectados sentidos le indicaron. Sus ojos ensangrentados y turbados por el golpazo solo podían vislumbrar una figura frente suyo. Aquel que había sido su compañero, su amigo y el hermano que nunca tuvo. Aquel por quien sintiera esa extraña mezcla de envidia y admiración.   
Aquel que había significado para él casi tanto como Sherlock significaba para John. Esa amistad sinceramente anhelada que el joven detective le había arrebatado.

La bala eyectó del caño del arma y atravesó sin piedad el hombro de John Watson.

El estruendoso sonido llegó a escucharse en el piso de abajo, donde sus compañeros se hallaban. Todo pareció detenerse, una vez más.

Mary reaccionó en ese mismo instante y corrió desesperadamente al cuarto para darse con la horripilante situación. Su amigo John Watson se hallaba presionando con dolor la zona herida, de la cual la sangre manaba hasta teñir sus prendas y su mano de un rojo oscuro.

—¡¡JOHN!! —corrió la chica a socorrerle en el suelo donde se hallaba convaleciendo de dolor. —¡¡¿QUÉ HICISTE HIJO DE PUTA?!! —vociferó desesperada en dirección de Sebastián quien se notaba extrañamente shockeado, como si no hubiera sido él quien hubiera efectuado tal disparo. —¡¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE!! ¡¡ENFERMO!!

Moran le miró atónito como si por un momento se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Tomó instintivamente la mochila con las grabaciones dentro y huyó de la habitación.

—¡¡John!! ¡¡John!! —le llamaba la chica angustiada y al borde del llanto. —¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Llamen a una ambulancia ahora!!

El resto del equipo se apersonó en el cuarto en estado de pánico total, vociferando histéricos. Se acercaban a él, le presionaban la herida, le decían que se calmara. El dolor era tan insoportable que deseó morirse en ese preciso instante.  
En algún momento, la policía se hizo presente en el lugar y eso fue lo último que John recordó de esa noche.


	41. Chapter 41

******  
*****

**_¡¡Está grave!! ¡¡Le están haciendo una cirugía ahora mismo!!_ **

_¿Qué hace Gavin aquí? ¿De qué está hablando?,_ piensa el joven detective, quien solo puede ver a Greg Lestrade y a su hermano Mycroft en alguna parte de su Palacio Mental, o lo que queda de él.

**_Esto es una locura. ¡¡Hay que detener a ese chico!!_ **

_¿Mycroft? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿De qué están hablando?!_ Exclama en dirección de aquellos mientras su angustia va en aumento. Por más que les hable o les grite, Sherlock no puede hacerse escuchar por los otros dos.

_¿Están hablando de John?_

_¡¡Malditos respóndanme!! ¡¿Dónde está John?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a John?!_ grita con todas sus fuerzas pero sin ningún éxito. La preocupación le consume, la ansiedad le carcome. Sabe que John, el John del exterior, necesita su ayuda. Pero él permanece inmóvil en aquel limbo entre la vida y la muerte del cual no ha resuelto salir y del cual no sabe cómo salir. No tiene idea cuanto tiempo le queda, cuánto tiempo se decidirá por caer en uno u otro extremo. Pero la incertidumbre es insoportable.

Sus ojos se humedecen y lágrimas de impotencia bañan sus mejillas.

******  
*****

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y notó el calmo entorno hospitalario a su alrededor. Poco a poco fue sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo recostado en el camastro. Su torso se hallaba desnudo, salvo por los pequeños tubos conectados a él y una enorme venda blanquecina que cubría la parte de su hombro y casi la mitad de su espalda y pecho. Intentó moverse en su sitio pero un dolor terrible en aquella zona le invadió, impidiendo su objetivo. En ese momento recordó con amargura los acontecimientos de la noche anterior que le habían llevado a terminar en ese estado.

Un médico y un par de enfermeros también se hallaban en el cuarto. Hablaban casi en murmullos, como si no quisieran molestarle o como si no quisieran que escuchara lo que decían. Cuando el médico notó su despertar, se le acercó y le explicó lo sucedido con una tranquilidad que John llegó a envidiar.

Afortunadamente, si es que algo realmente afortunado podía haber en sufrir una herida de bala, la misma no había afectado algún órgano o vena importante. Asimismo, debido a la corta distancia del disparo, la bala había logrado salir del cuerpo del chico, por lo que no hubo que lidiar con extraerla de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la cirugía fue necesaria para cerrar la herida. El galeno le explicó acerca del proceso quirúrgico al que John tuvo que ser sometido, con algunas referencias técnicas a una infección que habían logrado detener pero que el rubio no logró entender demasiado.

La herida le dejaría una marca importante y le invadirían ocasionalmente dolores que debería paliar con ciertos analgésicos. El rugby y todo tipo de actividad física le estarían estrictamente prohibidas por mucho tiempo.

El médico le dejó con uno de los enfermeros y se despidió con toda amabilidad. Un procedimiento rutinario de toma de datos le siguió a eso. Mencionó a su padre solo porque se lo pedían y no porque esperara que el tipo podría pasarse por allí.

La aparición de caras conocidas le alivió un poco. Mary, Molly, Irene, Bill, Victor e incluso Mike se aparecieron por la puerta todos en patota.

—¡John! ¡¿Estás bien?! —fue la primera en preguntar Mary, liderando la comitiva de amigos.

—No puedo moverme mucho, pero estoy bien —logró responder John con cierta dificultad. —¿Ustedes?

—Estamos bien, no te preocupes.

A ello siguió un silencio algo incómodo. En realidad, nada estaba bien.

—Lamento haberlos metido en esto —dijo el rubio sin mirar los abatidos rostros de sus compañeros. —Fue una locura. Lo siento.

—No te culpes, John —le tranquilizó Trevor. —Todos decidimos hacerlo.

Por un momento, John dirigió su mirada especialmente a Molly Hooper. La chica lucía tremendamente preocupada y de alguna manera le afectó verle así.

—Molly, tú nos salvaste ayer —le dijo haciendo que la chica dejara de mirar al suelo atónita. —Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, realmente no sé qué nos habría pasado.

—Está bien, John —musitó la joven. —Yo... De alguna manera, sentí que debía acompañarlos...

—Estuviste jodidamente genial cuando le golpeaste —le animó Mary haciendo que la otra casi se sonrojara. —Eres una heroína.

—Ella tiene razón —afirmó el ex capitán sonriendo por primera vez en el día. —Recuerdo cuando dijiste que no había héroes en este plan. Pero tú definitivamente eres uno.

—Te debemos la vida, Molly —se sumó el irlandés con el apoyo de Irene.

La emotiva charla se vio interrumpida por la inesperada entrada de otros dos sujetos. Greg Lestrade, el consejero de la escuela y Mycroft Holmes se hicieron presentes en el cuarto. John no supo mucho qué pensar de la visita pero los aludidos le quitaron todo tipo de duda en ese instante.

—¡John! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó alarmado el consejero, a quien hacía prácticamente meses que no veía. El rubio le explicó vagamente sobre la cirugía y las consecuencias anteriormente dichas por el médico. El mayor de los Holmes se mantenía en absoluto silencio y con una insensible y circunspecta expresión en su rostro que a John le pareció abrumadora. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el abogado expresara su fatal dictamen.

—Lo que hiciste no fue heroico, John Watson —Mycroft sentenció con frialdad. —Fue irracional. Ilógico. Fue totalmente irresponsable.

—Ese tipo violó a tu hermano, Mycroft —le asestó el ex capitán con crudeza. De pronto notó lo desagradables que sonaron esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

—¡¡Pero no es tu trabajo hacer ninguna justicia por ello!! ¡Hay formas de hacer las cosas! ¡Procedimientos que cumplir! —le acusó causando un silencio abrumador en el cuarto que nadie se animó a romper. —Pusiste la vida de tus compañeros en riesgo. Perdiste las cintas y Moran no aparece por ningún lado —Mycroft se veía realmente enfadado, mostrando algo de emoción finalmente. —Te diré lo que pasará ahora. Todos ustedes serán denunciados por robo, violación de domicilio, agresión e incluso portación de drogas. Moran dirá que el disparo que te hizo fue en legítima defensa y saldrá ileso de todo esto. Mientras tanto ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias de este accionar irresponsable, especialmente tú, John Watson.

—No me interesa —John le enfrentó con cierto escepticismo. —Lo haría una y otra vez, porque lo hago por Sherlock. Y al menos nosotros estamos haciendo algo por él.

—¿Qué exactamente sería eso? —prosiguió a amedrentarle el mayor de los Holmes. —¿Qué planeabas hacer con su grabación? ¡Mi hermano ni siquiera está consciente!

—Mycroft, basta —le detuvo Greg, quien hacía rato presenciaba con recelo el destrato hacia su alumno. —Ven, quiero hablar contigo un segundo.

Mycroft le miró extrañado pero por la expresión del consejero supo que aquello no era un mero deseo. Se levantó con su usual elocuencia y fue llevado afuera del cuarto.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —Greg le cuestionó una vez se encontraran en el pasillo de afuera. —¡El chico recibió un disparo! ¡Casi pierde la vida!

—Todo lo que dije es cierto —el abogado retomó su usual frialdad. —Te dije que yo estaba planeando hacer una denuncia formal contra Moran por sus agresiones hacia Sherlock. Pero gracias a este disparate que mi hermano planeó y que los imberbes de sus compañeritos llevaron a cabo, todo se arruinó —aseveró fatalista. —Moran escapó y seguramente se va a deshacer de esas cintas y del arma. Su padre seguro está en conocimiento de la situación y pondrá todos sus recursos para que su hijo salga indemne de esto. Todo eso ocurrirá, porque así es como ellos se manejan.

—Y tú sabes perfectamente sobre eso, ¿no? —se le impuso el consejero abandonando aquella faceta conciliadora y comprensiva que reservaba para sus sesiones con los alumnos. —¡Hace meses que vienes con eso de la denuncia contra Moran pero nunca lo haces! Mycroft, es hora de que dejes esa estúpida actitud neutral que siempre tomas en todo. ¡Olvídate de los intereses y negocios que puedas tener con el padre de Sebastián! ¡¡Elige el lado de tu hermano por una maldita vez!!

Hacía mucho tiempo que al abogado no le dejaban sin palabras como en ese momento. Pero eso era algo que su ex compañero había hecho más de una vez.

Greg estaba haciendo clara referencia al incidente con los Moran un par de años atrás. Luego de la pelea de su hermano menor y Victor Trevor, la vida escolar de aquel se había vuelto considerablemente más difícil que antes debido a la campaña de odio que el irlandés había llevado a cabo con la ayuda de Sebastián Moran. Todo culminó en un enfrentamiento físico entre el rugbier y Sherlock, que motivó a Mycroft a demandar a la escuela y al mismísimo Sebastián por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, aquello había quedado en la nada luego de que Lord Moran, con quien Mycroft llevaba una relación ciertamente especial, le convenciera de desistir de la demanda con unas sentidas disculpas y un mero acuerdo resarcitorio. Como si el dinero fuese problema para los Holmes y como si Sebastián realmente se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, aquel acuerdo resultó una burla total para el joven detective.

Desde ese momento es que la relación entre los hermanos parecía haberse roto para siempre. Pero también desde aquel momento, Mycroft había querido compensarle aquel error a su pequeño hermano, sin éxito alguno.

Es así que Greg tenía razón. Mycroft nunca se había puesto realmente del lado de su hermano. La neutralidad era casi una parte de su filosofía, y cuando se veía obligado a elegir algún bando, observaba con prudencia los costos y beneficios de su decisión, ponderando la mejor y eligiendo en consecuencia. Mycroft no defendía nada ni a nadie a ultranza, pues no había nada ni nadie que ameritara semejante sacrificio de su parte.

Pero era evidente que no podía utilizar ese criterio en ese momento. No cuando se trataba de su familia.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Mycroft —volvió a hablarle Greg con un tono más calmo.

—Es difícil —se sinceró el abogado. —Indudablemente, todo sería mejor si estos chicos se hubieran quedado en sus casas.

— Mira, no quiero justificarlos. Lo que hicieron fue realmente peligroso. Pero entiendo sus motivos. Estos chicos están hartos de la impunidad que Moran instaló en la escuela —aseguró el consejero. —¿Qué más querías que hicieran? ¿Hablar con la escuela? Yo te dije cómo se encargaron de tapar cada una de las acusaciones contra Moran. Te dije cómo el anterior consejero ni siquiera se hizo cargo de esa chica que le confesó haber sido abusada por él. O cómo me esquivan cada vez que quiero saber algo del tema. Es obvio que quieren cubrirlo por el poder de su padre o por su dinero o lo que fuera. Y la policía tampoco iba a hacer mucho por ellos. 

—John Watson podría haberme consultado a mí —dijo el mayor con cierta ingenuidad. —Sabe que soy abogado y que podría haberle ayudado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Después de cómo lo tratas? —Greg encarnó una de sus cejas en señal de incredulidad.

—Tú me dijiste que la relación que llevaba con mi hermano era complicada.

—Te dije que tenían sus problemas pero que estaba seguro que juntos podrían arreglarlo. Porque esos chicos se quieren mucho, Mycroft —le corrigió ciertamente abatido el consejero. —Ese chico realmente se preocupa por tu hermano. Es un tipo de persona que Sherlock siempre ha necesitado en su vida. Solo quiero decirte que John está de tu lado, realmente quiere a tu hermano y no merece que lo trates mal— le dijo Greg a modo de advertencia de no maltratar otra vez a alguno de sus alumnos. —Todos estamos del mismo lado. Sabemos quién es el malo de esta historia. Solo debemos buscar una forma de hacerlo caer.

Mycroft le observó con cierta precaución por unos segundos. Su ex compañero había cambiado en todos aquellos años que habían dejado de hablarse. Nunca le había visto tan comprometido con algo en su vida. Es más, siempre había pensado que no se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo de consejero. Pero era indudable que Greg tenía un gran afecto por esos chicos, sobre todo, había asumido seriamente el compromiso de velar por su bienestar, al menos en el ámbito escolar.

Y a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con ello, Mycroft lo respetaba profundamente.

Los dos adultos del grupo volvieron a entrar al cuarto donde habían dejado a los menores con sus propias deliberaciones. John esperaba ya otra queja de Mycroft pero recibió algo completamente distinto.

—Me disculpo por mis dichos, John Watson —le dijo el abogado sin abandonar su clásica displicencia pero sin que ello afectara la sinceridad de sus palabras. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros. —La situación ciertamente nos tiene a todos bastante alterados.

—Trataremos de buscar una solución a todo esto —le garantizó Greg con ánimos de elevar los ánimos del grupo especialmente los de John. —Mientras tanto, descansa.

—¿No se sabe nada de Moran? —le preguntó Victor intranquilo.

—No, pero no salgan a buscarlo. No hagan nada más, por favor —dijo aun fastidiado el abogado por el accionar de los adolescentes.

—Mycroft y yo nos ocuparemos del tema ahora, chicos —le apoyó el consejero, en un tono más amable que su ex compañero. —Trataré de hablar con la escuela para que de alguna forma tome cartas en el asunto.

—Es probable que la policía venga a hablar con ustedes —advirtió Mycroft. —Por el momento, no mencionen nada acerca de las cintas o del famoso “plan”. ¿Se llevaron algo de la casa?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con cierta complicidad.

—Yo saqué esto de su caja fuerte —Mary buscó en su pequeña mochila y sacó aquella libreta que encontrara en la caja fuerte de Moran. Se la extendió algo dubitativa al abogado. —No sé qué es exactamente. Solo hay cantidades de dinero escritas.

Mycroft empezó a hojear someramente el interior de la pequeña libreta. Su rostro lucía intranquilo.

—Lo veré luego —se limitó a decir el abogado mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay cosas qué hacer.

Los adultos del grupo se despidieron de los chicos y salieron del cuarto. En ese momento, notaron a un sujeto de traje que venía acompañado de un oficial de policía. Aquel tendría la misma edad que ellos. Vestía un impecable tapado de paño color beige que iba en perfecta combinación con su traje de igual tonalidad.

—Buenos días —Extendió su mano el sujeto y les saludó cordialmente. —¿Son ustedes familiares de John Watson?

—Eh, no. Yo soy su consejero escolar y él-

—Soy su abogado, Mycroft Holmes —afirmó de repente Mycroft correspondiendo al saludo y sorprendiendo a su ex compañero. —Usted debe ser el fiscal Dimmock.

—En efecto, señor Holmes —sonrió el otro abogado. —Estoy a cargo de la investigación de lo sucedido anoche en lo del Señor Moran. ¿Cómo está el chico?

—Ha recibido una herida en su hombro producto del disparo. Pero se encuentra estable.

—Bien. ¿Hará una denuncia al respecto?

—Presentaré un escrito hoy mismo.

—Estamos en contacto entonces. Pasaré a interrogar a su representado.

El fiscal se dirigió hacia el cuarto de internación en compañía del policía dejando al consejero y al abogado solos nuevamente en el pasillo.

—¿Ese es el fiscal? —preguntaba Greg mientras se dirigian al estacionamiento de la clínica. —¿No es muy joven?

—Fue uno de los mejores promedios en Cambridge —relató el otro con total indiferencia. —Habrá que ver que tan lejos se anima a ir contra un Moran.

—Eso no es muy alentador —dijo el consejero alarmado. —Parecía comprometido con el tema.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante la búsqueda del lujoso auto del mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Qué es esa libreta que te dio Mary? —preguntó Greg.

—Es algo de su padre —musitó algo abstraído.

Greg notó su intranquilidad desde que le dieran aquel objeto. Le demandó una aclaración al respecto mientras subía al oscuro vehículo propiedad de su ex compañero.

—Hace unos años, cuando Lord Moran no estaba en el Parlamento Británico, fue severamente acusado por estafar y robar del Estado —empezó a relatar el hombre de traje. —Se dijo que su empresa constructora, que había sido licenciataria de un par de obras públicas, cobró numerosos sobreprecios y hasta sobornos durante los proyectos encomendados. Quien lo acusó afirmaba que toda la prueba estaba en una libreta que él mismo había visto, donde Moran asentaba todos y cada uno de aquellos hechos. Nombres, firmas y cantidades de dinero recibidas, todo estaba allí. Pero Moran siempre lo negó, y de hecho la famosa libreta nunca pudo ser encontrada y así Moran fue absuelto por falta de pruebas.

—Entonces esa libreta...

—Es esta —completó su conclusión mientras sacaba la libreta en cuestión.

—¿Qué hacía su hijo con ella?

—Eso es lo que más me llama la atención —confesó Mycroft con una zozobra que seguía impresa en su rostro. —¿Por qué la tendría su hijo en una caja fuerte en su habitación? Si su padre quería conservarla entonces ¿por qué dársela a él? Es muy riesgoso, además ellos dos apenas lleva una buena relación.

—Quizás no es como tú piensas, Mycroft —sugirió el consejero. Pero su ex compañero se abstrajo repasando ciertas conversaciones que había tenido con el padre de Sebastián.

_No te preocupes, Mycroft. Esa libreta ya no existe._

—¿Crees que podamos hacer algo con ella? —volvió a hablar Greg sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—Claramente, pero debo evaluar qué podría ser —contestó Mycroft. —En realidad, esto de la libreta no tiene nada que ver con el tema de los crímenes de Sebastián. No es muy justo de mi parte presentarle esto a su padre. Pero es lo único que tengo para negociar con él.

—¿Vas a chantajearlo?

—Claro que no —bufó con fastidio el abogado. —No es el término correcto. Dije que voy a negociar. Chantajear a Lord Moran no servirá, nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado.

—Nunca estará de nuestro lado, Mycroft. Por más que ustedes se lleven bien, él defenderá a su hijo. Es más, seguro que lo está escondiendo ahora.

—Él defiende su apellido. Pero tiene un límite —concluyó el mayor de los Holmes mientras accionaba el motor de su lujoso auto. —¿Sigues viviendo en Chelsea? —cambió de tema rotundamente.

—Eh no. Me separé de Miranda hace unos meses —anunció algo avergonzado Greg pero sin causar ninguna reacción en particular por parte de su ex compañero. —Así que estoy rentando un piso en Chiswick.

Mycroft no se mostró demasiado sorprendido por la noticia. Le había advertido a su ex compañero sobre los peligros de casarse a tan temprana edad, incluso si se trataba de una relación de casi nueve años como la que llevaban Greg y Miranda. Relación que por cierto, el abogado despreciaba. Pero no era nada personal, a Mycroft le desagradaban en general los entuertos amorosos.

—Sé qué es lo que piensas —volvió a hablar Greg mientras el abogado se concentraba circunspecto en el camino. —Pero no es que vayamos a divorciarnos o algo así. Tenemos una hija, creo que tenemos que seguir intentándolo, ¿no?

—Sabes que no soy la persona para hablar sobre problemas de pareja, ¿verdad? —se limitó a decir Mycroft y Greg simplemente rio.

***

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Papá piensa que estoy visitando a una amiga en Oxford —anunció Molly tiempo después de que el fiscal Dimmock hablara con los chicos acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior en lo de Moran. Siguiendo las recomendaciones de Mycroft, los jóvenes se inventaron un relato que seguramente el fiscal no se comería, pero al menos servía para ganar algo de tiempo. Como habían acordado, nada fue mencionado acerca de las famosas cintas ni del plan de Sherlock.

—Y mi papá piensa que estuve en una fiesta anoche y que hasta ahora no me recupero —se sumó Mary con sorna.

—El fiscal fue bueno en no avisarles sobre lo de anoche... —dijo Trevor.

—Al menos tienes a tu papá en otro país —retrucó la rubia.

—Si se entera que estoy en problemas, es capaz de venirse desde Irlanda y llevarme de vuelta.

—Oye, John estuve pensando algo —le dijo Bill personalmente al rubio. —Aun tengo contacto con algunos dealers que le vendían a Moran. Puedo preguntarles donde se puede estar escondiendo.

—No, Bill, no te preocupes. Mycroft y Greg van a encargarse desde ahora. Hemos corrido demasiado riesgo con lo de anoche —desestimó el rugbier.

—Ojalá lo encuentren y pague por lo que te hizo, John —se quejó apenado el bonachon de Mike que aun seguía allí. Le había llevado unos exquisitos bocadillos que su madre había preparado, conociendo sobre la internación del ex capitán.

Con eso, cada uno de ellos se despidió de John, quien era el único que por su condición debía quedarse. Tenía un par de días más de observación en la clínica. Al menos, Mycroft se encargaría de seguir el tema con Moran desde su inesperado lugar de defensor del ex capitán.

Sin embargo, había una última cosa que le quedaba por hacer.

—Mary, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —dijo, mientras todos ya se disponían a irse. Por un segundo todos se miraron algo confundidos.

—Claro —respondió la joven y los demás abandonaron el cuarto despidiéndose una vez más. —¿Qué sucede, John?

El rubio parecía seguir pensando lo que haría hasta ese último segundo. Con dificultad, sin moverse demasiado de su lugar, extendió su brazo hacia un mueble situado a su lado, donde los enfermeros habían colocado las pertenencias de John. Tomó su campera y buscó en un bolsillo interno de la misma, sacando algo que hizo que el corazón de Mary diera un vuelco.

Se trataba de una de las afamadas cintas VHS que Moran conservaba con tanto celo. Era precisamente, la cinta de Jeanette.

—Esta es la única que no guardé en la mochila —confesó John con cierto orgullo. —Fue la única que tú me diste. Por alguna razón, la puse en el bolsillo de mi campera, en vez de la mochila.

Mary no se atrevía siquiera a tomarla cuando el rugbier se la extendiera.

—P-pero... No entiendo...—balbuceó atónita sin completar su idea, aunque John entendiera perfectamente a que se refería.

—Por eso le insistía en que le daría las cintas si nos dejaba ir. Yo quería que nos fueramos tan pronto como pudiéramos, porque al menos tenia esa cinta conmigo —aclaró. —Pero al ver cómo destruyó la de Sherlock... No quería darle ese privilegio otra vez... No quería darle el gusto de poder deshacerse de esas cintas como si nada hubiera pasado para así burlarse de todos.

La joven sentía su pecho latir a mil por hora en tanto tomaba casi temblorosa la grabación que su aguerrido amigo le extendía. Volver a leer el nombre de su amiga inscripto en ese objeto le generó la misma sensación que hacia unas horas, cuando lo viera por primera vez. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Significaba que no todo estaba perdido. Pero sobre todo, significaba que el esfuerzo de todos, especialmente el de John, no había sido en vano.

—Dásela a Jeanette —le ordenó el chico.

—Pero... ¿No deberíamos decirle a Greg y Mycroft sobre esto? —atinó a decir Mary.

—No, creo que es ella quien debe tenerla —afirmó el rugbier decidido. —Además, dudo que Mycroft vaya demasiado lejos con esto. Ni siquiera nos dejó hablar de ello con el fiscal.

Mary asintió aun estupefacta por la revelación de su compañero. Guardó el objeto en su mochila y se dispuso a salir del cuarto para cumplir con la orden del rubio.


	42. Chapter 42

Durante un pequeño receso en la ardua mañana de trabajo, Mycroft Holmes abandonó las lujosas instalaciones del edificio donde se ubicaba el afamado buffet de abogados para el cual trabajaba. Su locación en plena zona céntrica le eximió de tener que utilizar su auto para dirigirse a su próximo destino.

Por primera vez, el mayor de los Holmes no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Estuvo dándole vueltas a la idea durante los últimos días, decidiéndose finalmente por llevarla a cabo. Pero no sabría cómo respondería Lord Moran cuando se le apareciera con aquella famosa libreta verde con la intención de solicitar su "ayuda".

Se dirigió con paso agitado al emblemático edificio del Parlamento Británico. Miles de turistas transitaban las calles de la ciudad en esa época, y especialmente la zona de Westminster con la intención de captar en fotografía a la famosa estructura. Aunque lastimosamente para ellos, el Big Ben estaba siendo refaccionado en esos momentos por lo que el dichoso reloj apenas podía verse detrás del andamiaje que lo cubría a tal fin.

Ingresó por una de las puertas laterales del edificio y enfiló en dirección a la oficina donde el parlamentario ya le estaba esperando. Algo habían hablado acerca del asunto el día anterior. Moran no parecía muy interesado en tener que intervenir en otro problema protagonizado por su hijo y el menor de los Holmes, pero accedió a concertar la reunión solo por el fraterno vinculo que les unía.

—Mycroft, ¿Cómo has estado? —le saludó Moran una vez que su secretario le hiciera ingresar a la oficina. El mayor de los Holmes le saludó con su usual elocuencia y ambos tomaron asiento. —Debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido con toda esta situación —dijo el funcionario con cierta vacilación. —Un lamentable episodio, sin duda. ¿Cómo está el chico?

—Se está recuperando en su casa —respondió.

—Y tú lo estás defendiendo —resaltó Moran algo confundido. —Sigo sin entender tus intereses en esto, Mycroft.

—Sebastián está fuera de control —aseveró el abogado.

El parlamentario parecía no tomarse muy enserio la situación. Le recordaba a aquella vez que el mayor de los Holmes le fuera con un planteo similar.

—Lo del chico de Brixton fue en defensa propia, Mycroft —descartó Moran con indiferencia. —Él y su grupo drogaron a mi hijo y se metieron a mi casa a robar.

—Exacto. Robar las morbosas grabaciones que su hijo hizo de sus propios delitos sexuales —sentenció Mycroft con un enfado poco antes visto en él. —Todas las cosas que han dicho sobre él son ciertas. Todo lo que ha dicho mi hermano es cierto. Él es una de sus víctimas, y no toleraré otro atropello de Sebastián contra él.

Moran se sorprendió un poco por aquella conocida acusación que volvía a presentársele. Recordó como aquel desdichado incidente de las confesiones que Sherlock publicara se había convertido en un calvario no solo para su hijo sino para él, el responsable del chico, quien debía lidiar con la prensa expectante fuera del edificio del Parlamento o en su casa. Incluso en el prestigioso Club Diógenes, del cual era honrada parte, sus compañeros vieron cierto recelo como "otro" escándalo acechaba explotar en el seno de la familia Moran.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende tu animosidad... No es propio de ti. Tampoco lo es la falta de objetividad... —dijo displicente. —No quiero ofender a tu hermano, y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encuentra... Pero, ¿no crees que deberías dudar al menos un poco de su credibilidad? El chico admitió que todo lo que publicó fue mentira. Incluso tú me has dicho en muchas ocasiones cómo tu hermano te ha mentido a ti y a tus padres...

—Me atrevo a afirmar que aquella confesión de mi hermano se vio influenciada por Sebastián —retrucó el abogado. —Sherlock nunca publicaría mentiras, mucho menos si ha llevado a cabo toda una investigación detrás de ello.

Moran exhaló una leve risa.

—Mycroft... Es que, este es un tema de adolescentes... Quizás no lo entiendes porque tú siempre has sido más maduro que los demás. Siempre has estado a otro nivel. Una más intelectual que los otros —dijo Moran manteniendo aquella sonrisa un tanto antipática que solía expresar. —Es evidente lo que pasó aquí... Sherlock quiso algo que mi hijo no quiso darle. Obviamente porque no comparte la sexualidad de tu hermano... Porque, ¿sabes que le agradan más los chicos que las chicas, no? Incluso, los chicos un poco más grandes que él —Mycroft se mantuvo impávido hasta la mención de aquello último. —Sebastián me dijo que lo vio varias veces subirse al auto de un sujeto mucho mayor que él, y que evidentemente no era su padre.

—Sus comentarios no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con esto —le interrumpió el abogado con fastidio.

—Por supuesto que sí —retrucó Moran igual de molesto. —Tu hermano es un mitómano, drogadicto e indecente que inventó absolutamente todo para dañar la imagen de mi hijo y me sorprende que tenga que decírtelo explícitamente sin que te des cuenta-

Lord Moran se calló de repente cuando vio la pequeña libreta verde que Mycroft colocaba en el escritorio. Su rostro se empalideció por un momento mientras observaba atónito aquel objeto que creía desaparecido.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Uno de los chicos lo encontró en una caja fuerte en el cuarto de Sebastián —explicó Mycroft con calma. Moran tomó la libreta y la hojeó como si necesitara comprobar su contenido. Su expresión indicaba que claramente no sabía absolutamente nada del paradero de esa libreta, ni mucho menos que su hijo fuera quien la detentaba. —Lord Moran, ¿dónde está Sebastián? Él tiene que responder ante la justicia por sus crímenes, como cualquier otro ciudadano. Sé que usted haría cualquier cosa para impedir que otro escándalo ensucie su nombre, pero todo tiene un límite, ¿verdad? —dijo Mycroft citando una frase que el otro acostumbraba a decir. —Sebastián planeaba hacer algo con esto. Algo que le perjudicaría a usted, sin perjuicio de que fuera su padre. A Sebastián no le importa su nombre y todo lo que usted ha hecho para mantenerlo indemne. Solo le importa él mismo y haría _cualquier_ cosa por mantenerse impune.

El parlamentario descartó la libreta en el escritorio frente suyo con cierta inquietud en su rostro.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Mycroft, pero realmente no sé dónde está Sebastián —suspiró volviendo a su usual inexpresión. —El día del incidente con el chico Watson, me llamó desesperado y me contó lo sucedido. En ese momento Sebastián estaba en uno de mis departamentos en Belgravia, entonces le dije que hablara con mis abogados para ver qué haríamos con la situación. Pero nunca llegó a verse con ellos. Hace días que no contesta su teléfono. Tampoco está en nuestra residencia de Guildford.

—¿Y qué hay de su madre? ¿No podría estar en Canterbury con ella?

—Oh no, Sebastián no la ve hace años —descartó Moran. —Además, la casa fue vendida el año pasado. Ella se fue con su prometido a Lyon —dijo con total indiferencia y cuidándose de nunca mencionar a su ex esposa por su nombre.

Mycroft le observó con cierta desconfianza.

—Si quieres, podría pasarte una lista de todas mis propiedades para que traten de ubicarlo —dijo pero conocía demasiado bien a Mycroft. Supo que aun no le convencían sus dichos. —Enserio, no sé dónde está. Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría.

—Lo hiciste con esto —respondió el abogado señalando la libreta. —Me dijiste que te habías deshecho de ella.

—Necesitaba que tú y tu padre estuvieran tranquilos. No habría podido llegar hasta aquí sin la ayuda de ustedes —dijo Moran con simpatía, como si acaso el tema ameritara aquella expresión. —Sebastián aparecerá en algún momento. No es un chico tan inteligente como para escapar de la policía. Es más bien terco e impulsivo. Se presentará a defender su posición. Pero me encargaré de ubicarlo —musitó con una sonrisa para dar por finalizado el asunto y conformar al abogado.

Mycroft se levantó de su asiento con su elocuencia característica y se despidió sin más.

—Mycroft, cuando la persona que chantajeas no consigue lo que querías, debes conservar el objeto del chantaje, ¿sabes? —le dijo el parlamentario con sorna acercándole la famosa libreta verde.

—Esto nunca fue un chantaje —dijo el otro sin siquiera verle. —Fue un acto de confianza.

Y con eso, Mycroft desapareció del prestigioso despacho y abandonó las instalaciones del parlamento, dejando atrás a su mentor.

—¿Estás seguro de que hiciste lo correcto en dejársela? —le preguntaba Greg un par de horas después de su encuentro con Lord Moran. Los ex compañeros habían acordado verse en un café del centro.

—Confío en su juicio —se limitó a decir Mycroft.

Su celular vibró de repente. Lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo interno de su saco y frunció el ceño sorprendido al ver quién se estaba tratando de comunicar con él.

—¿Fiscal Dimmock? —contestó la llamada el abogado. Se mantuvo en silencio escuchando lo que el otro le decía y aquella intranquilidad no abandonaba su rostro, preocupando a Greg. —¿Qué?... Está bien... Gracias por avisarme.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! — Greg le cuestionó notando su inquietud.

—Dimmock acaba de decirme que se iniciará una causa contra Sebastián por abuso sexual y amenazas. Se trata de una joven que presentó una cinta VHS que incrimina directamente a Sebastián y a su compañero Carmichael —explicó rápidamente Mycroft.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero los chicos dijeron que Sebastián se llevó todas las cintas! —exclamó el consejero igual de confundido que su ex compañero. Pero este último no tardó en comprender lo que realmente había sucedido. John Watson y su grupo les habían mentido.

Las palabras que Moran le había dicho acerca de su hijo se le vinieron repentinamente a la cabeza: _"No es un chico tan inteligente... Es más bien terco e impulsivo"._

—Necesito hablar con Dimmock ahora —dijo finalmente levantándose de su asiento en la cafetería.

—¡Oye espera! —Greg le siguió por detrás, no sin antes cerciorarse que no se fueran del lugar sin pagar.

—Sé dónde encontrar a Sebastián —concluyó Mycroft con firmeza y fue lo último que le dijo al consejero antes de subir a su auto y marcharse de inmediato a la fiscalía.

***

—Ya me voy, Johnny —anunciaba Harry Watson con cierto nerviosismo a su hermano que se hallaba absorto con su celular en la pequeña sala de estar. No sabía si era lo correcto irse a una fiesta con Clara y dejar a John en casa. Si bien la herida no le había invalidado, al parecer le había dejado una lesión psicosomática en una de sus piernas que le impedían caminar muy bien. Asimismo, le estaba vedado hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo, por lo que en su trabajo accedieron a darle un par de días de descanso. 

—No bebas demasiado, por favor —fue lo único que dijo el rubio sin siquiera despegar su mirada del teléfono. Harry dudó hasta el último instante pero terminó decidiendo por la fiesta y se despidió una vez más de su hermano mayor, sin que este retornara su saludo.

John se la pasaba en un estado de preocupación constante. Pensó que se sentiría mejor al saber que Jeanette ya había recibido la cinta, como una forma de convencerse de que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, pero no fue así. Toda la situación con Moran le había dejado no solo afecciones físicas sino también psicológicas, como ansiedad e insomnio, que aquella noticia no sirvió para aliviar. Después de todo, John no sabía lo que Jeanette haría con esa cinta o cómo reaccionaría al tener la grabación de una de las peores y más nefastas experiencias de su vida. Probablemente la destruiría y acabaría con su calvario, pero ¿qué sucedería con Moran? Todo seguiría igual, sus crímenes no se borrarían y el resto de las cintas estaban definitivamente perdidas.

A esa aflicción se sumaba el hecho de que Sebastian seguía sin aparecer. En teoría, Mycroft se estaba encargando de ubicarlo pero no había recibido ninguna novedad al respecto. No había rastros de él en ninguna de sus redes sociales y Mary le había que confirmado que el chico tampoco se aparecía por la escuela. Nadie hablaba de él ni sabía nada de él, o fingían no saberlo.

El timbre de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. _¿Acaso no se llevó una llave?,_ pensaba en su hermana Harry con cierto fastidio mientras se levantaba con pesadez de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta. Quizás la chica volvía por su llave dado que volvería a deshoras de la noche, como acostumbraba hacer casi todos los fines de semana.

Su rostro se desfiguró del espanto cuando la persona al otro lado de la puerta no era su hermana sino Sebastián Moran y sus ex compañeros del equipo de rugby de Strand. Sin preámbulos el subcapitán le encestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le descolocó por completo. En una cuestión de segundos, John ya se encontraba en el suelo de la sala rodeado por sus ex amigos que ahora se presentaban como sus agresores. John intentó defenderse pero se vio impedido de hacerlo por los otros rugbiers que empezaron a agredirle bajo las órdenes de Sebastián. Cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos como pudo y trató de zafarse del ataque pero le era absolutamente imposible. En un momento en que las agresiones se detuvieron, el infame Sebastián Moran le tomó del cuello del buzo y le miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¿Dónde está la cinta? —siseó encolerizado el subcapitán acercando el golpeado rostro del rubio al suyo. —¿Dónde está la cinta, pedazo de mierda? Si no me lo dices juro que te mataré en este puto instante.

John sintió el sabor de la sangre que emanaba de su labio partido. Jadeante e igual de rabioso le observó y no le quitó sus ojos de encima. —Púdrete, violador —escupió el rubio haciendo que Moran se llenara de odio y le encestara otro puñetazo en el rostro. Esta vez alcanzó a devolver la agresión con un empujón para tratar de zafarse del agarre, sin éxito. En respuesta Moran volvió a colocarle en su sitio con brusquedad haciendo que el herido hombro de John impactara con el suelo de la sala y le causara un dolor insoportable. Si acaso había sentido algún tipo de arrepentimiento por la herida de bala que le había causado, nada de ese sentimiento quedaba.

Estuvo a punto de propinarle otra trompada cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió abruptamente. Unos sujetos con el uniforme de Scotland Yard irrumpieron en la casa de John y los otrora abusivos empalidecieran del miedo.

—¡ALTO! ¡POLICIA! —gritó uno de los uniformados, haciendo que Moran se levantara de inmediato y se alejara instintivamente del personal policial que se acercaba con un par de esposas hacia él. —Sebastián Moran, quedas arrestado por el delito de abuso sexual agravado, tenencia de drogas, amenazas y lesiones graves —le decía uno de los policías mientras forcejeaba con el insolente rugbier para esposarle.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Yo no hice nada!! ¡¡No pueden llevarme!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO!! —Moran seguía forcejeando hasta que otro policía salió al auxilio de su compañero y lograron apresarle. —¡¿Sabes quien soy?! ¡¿Acaso sabes quien soy, eh?! ¡¡No pueden detenerme!! ¡¡Exijo que llamen a mis abogados!! —repetía desesperado mientras el resto de los oficiales procedía a arrestar al resto de los integrantes del equipo que habían ido a amedrentar a John, quien a duras penas se levantaba del suelo y trataba de comprender toda la situación.

—¡¡Yo no hice nada!! ¡¡Por favor déjenme llamar a mis padres!! —gimoteaba angustiado Carmichael mientras el oficial simplemente le guiaba hacia la salida ignorando totalmente sus suplicas. La reacción de los otros no fue distinta, salvo Moran, quien parecía ser el único que se resistía con fiereza a rendirse ante la autoridad policial y seguía forcejeando para impedir su arresto, repitiendo una y otra vez quien era y porque _a él no podían arrestarlo._

John miraba estupefacto toda la escena. Inconscientemente se había colocado en un rincón de la sala y lo mas lejos posible de esos chicos que le habían dado una paliza hasta hacía unos instantes. Observaba incrédulo cómo se los llevaban afuera de su casa uno por uno.

—¡John! —el rubio escuchó y reconoció entre aquel grupo de personas a Greg Lestrade, quien venía nuevamente hacia él en compañía de Mycroft Holmes. El consejero se encargó de chequear cómo se encontraba su alumno.

—No entiendo... Ustedes

—Cuando nos enteramos que te quedaste con una de las cintas, Mycroft supuso que Sebastián vendría aquí o a casa de Jeanette a buscarla —le explicó el consejero escolar con cierto orgullo por la precaución de su ex compañero. —Entonces habló con el fiscal para enviar a la policía a ambos lugares.

—Necesito... —balbuceaba el rubio atónito mientras buscaba su teléfono pero el abogado se le adelantó.

—Tu hermana está bien, John. Ya llegó a su fiesta en Camden —dijo Mycroft, quien de alguna manera también tenía vigilada a Harry.

El ex capitán del equipo le miró algo avergonzado. —Lamento no haberte dicho lo de la cinta, Mycroft.

El abogado simplemente se encogió de hombros. No iba a darle otro sermón. —Lo importante es que ya está en manos de la justicia.

—Chico, ¿estás bien? —intervino detrás de ambos el fiscal Dimmock, quien recién llegaba a la escena del crimen junto con unos paramédicos. Le anunció a John que ellos podrían tratar sus heridas, quien con todo lo sucedido las había olvidado por completo. Le llevaron afuera hacia una ambulancia en la que le tratarían.

Mientras uno de los paramédicos desinfectaba la herida en su sien, John contemplaba aun atónito cómo sus ex compañeros de equipo eran ingresados a los patrulleros para llevarlos directamente a la comisaría. El hecho había causado cierto revuelo en la calle por lo que varios curiosos se hicieron presentes. Pudo ver cómo se llevaban a Sebastián Moran cabizbajo y con ambas manos esposadas. La escena generó cierto bienestar en aquel maremoto de sensaciones por las que atravesaba el rubio. Nunca pensó que sería posible ver esa escena, o al menos presenciarla de ese modo. Se quedó un rato observando a aquel que se había proclamado su mejor amigo y le había traicionado de la peor forma, pero este ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, manteniendo su cabeza gacha hasta que el vehículo policial arrancara y se lo llevara rumbo a la comisaría.

***

La enfermera tomó sus cosas del pequeño casillero blanco y abandonó el cuarto. A esas horas los pasillos de la clínica estaban desolados excepto por los contados médicos que debían hacer guardia. Pasó tranquilamente por aquellas conocidas puertas que daban a los cuartos de internación y se detuvo en una en particular. A través de la pequeña ventana encastrada en la puerta podía verse a aquel joven que cayera en sobredosis hace algunos meses y de cuyo cuidado se encargara casi todos los días de la semana.

El chico había estado en el Hospital St. Thomas, pero los padres decidieron trasladarlo a aquella costosa clínica, después de todo era hijo de una familia pudiente. Según le dijeran, la madre era una de las mentes más brillantes del país, y su padre, integrante del servicio de inteligencia británico. El hermano, un prestigioso abogado de la firma Stanley. Al parecer también tenia una hermana pero no se había hecho presente en ningún momento.

El chico le daba un poco de pena. Las pocas veces que venían sus padres se la pasaban discutiendo por lo bajo. Eran más bien el hermano abogado y sus amigos de la escuela quienes más frecuentaran el lugar, especialmente el chico rubio que jugaba al rugby. Un joven apuesto que siempre iba a la noche, en la última hora del horario de visitas, con evidente intención de no cruzarse a nadie por allí. Le hablaba al otro chico como si acaso podría escucharle. Más bien, le susurraba, probablemente para que no pensaran que hablaba solo. Más de una vez le había sorprendido besándole con cariño la frente o las manos. Parecía tener un enorme aprecio por él. Parecían haber sido muy buenos amigos, o quizás algo más, después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para juzgar?

La mujer observaba por la pequeña ventana el solitario e inerte cuerpo del joven. Era extraño pero cada vez que veía a ese chico tenía la sensación de que realmente estaba luchando por despertar. Su expresión calma demostraba a la vez cierta conmoción. Quizás en un rato una de sus compañeras del turno noche pasaran a darle una mirada. Por su parte, era hora de marcharse de allí.

Lo que nunca imaginó la mujer es que sus sensaciones fueran totalmente ajustadas a la realidad. Sherlock había estado librando una batalla con la mismísima muerte durante meses en su derruido palacio mental. Una batalla que habría dado por perdida de no ser por esa pequeña porción de su mente, representada por él mismo, y por su corazón, representado por John, en una alianza inusitada que se mantenía firme y se resistía a caer.

Una batalla que acababa de ganar.


	43. Solo nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana cuando el show montado en las afueras de su casa terminara y la policía abandonara el lugar junto con los detenidos. Finalmente John se enteró de la denuncia formulada por Jeanette, por lo que decidió hablar con Mary por teléfono para ponerla al tanto. Su compañera rebosaba de emoción al saber sobre el arresto de Moran, y John no pudo evitar compartir su alegría.

Las heridas que había sufrido esta vez eran leves, aunque eso no quitaba que le aquejaran de dolor. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en que habría sido de él si la policía llegaba un poco más tarde. _Juro que te mataré,_ sonaba insistente la amenaza del subcapitán en su cabeza. Pero Sebastián y sus compañeros estaban en prisión y ya nada podían hacerle.

Una absoluta soledad reinaba en su casa, en total contraste con el ajetreo de hacía rato. John se forzó a ignorar la adrenalina que aun sentía correr en sus venas y se metió a la cama para tratar de descansar un poco. Sus músculos dolían del cansancio y la molestia psicosomática de su pierna había regresado. Intentó distraerse con su teléfono y se topó con una fotografía recién subida desde el Instagram de su hermana. Allí podía vérsela junto a unos amigos bebiendo y pasándola bien, lo cual le hizo pensar con cierta curiosidad cómo ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él acababa de protagonizar. Aunque conociéndola, mucho no habría servido que lo supiera.

De repente, el silencio que le rodeaba fue interrumpido con el sonido del timbre. John se quedó paralizado en su cama.

El timbre sonó una segunda vez. Y una tercera.

No podía ser su hermana, quien estaba emborrachándose en Camden. Tampoco la policía, porque ya le habían interrogado sobre lo acontecido hacía rato. Ni siquiera Mycroft o Greg, con quienes también había hablado previamente. A lo sumo, si se trataba de alguien que conocía, John supuso que le habrían hablado a su teléfono primero.

¿Acaso sentía miedo? No podía ser Sebastián, o alguno del equipo. _No, no pueden ser ellos, no,_ pensaba pero su respiración empezó a agitarse inconscientemente. ¿Quizás serían otros miembros del equipo? Ya ni siquiera recordaba si los que habían irrumpido en su casa eran todos o faltaba alguno. 

Luego de la cuarta vez, el insistente sonido se detuvo. Igualmente John se había armado de valor para salir de la cama y con dificultad se dirigió a la sala.

Frenó en seco cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta. Parecía que el sujeto trataba de forzar la cerradura.

Sin pensarlo se metió a la cocina y agarró lo primero que vio. Si se trataba de alguien del equipo, o algún matón del mafioso Moran o de un ladrón cualquiera, no dudaría en atacarle. Aquella adrenalina que había intentado ignorar hacía rato volvió a transitar en sus venas como un potente energizante.

Desde su posición notó que el intruso había logrado abrir la puerta. Su corazón latía con velocidad y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuchillo de cocina.

El sujeto parecía haberse quedado en la sala y John fue a su encuentro sigilosamente.

El cuchillo se le cayó de las manos al reconocer la delgada y estilizada silueta del intruso. Aun en la relativa oscuridad de la sala reconoció la piel blanquecina y la cabellera rizada y oscura como la misma noche. Reconoció las celestes y sobrenaturales orbitas que le miraban estupefacto luego de meses de permanecer cerradas al mundo exterior. Las pupilas se movían inquietas, como cuando le escaneaban para deducir algo de su aspecto exterior, pero esta vez, lucían desorientadas.

Ese chico que pese a su demacrado aspecto parecía haber resurgido como un ave fénix de sus cenizas. Ese chico, _su_ chico había vuelto a la vida.

Una parte de él estaba convencida de que estaba alucinando. La otra, ni siquiera le respondía.

—John...

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz. Esa voz. _Su_ voz. No estaba alucinando.

—Sherlock... —musitó con apenas un hilo de voz.

En absoluta sincronía los dos chicos zanjaron la distancia que les alejaba y se fundieron en un glorioso y ansiado abrazo. Un sollozo salió del rubio mientras se aferraba casi con violencia de aquel joven que tanto amaba y que tanto había extrañado. Muy a su pesar había llegado a convencerse de que nunca le volvería a ver de esta forma, solo para detener el constante sufrimiento que la incertidumbre le generaba. Sintió las delicadas manos de su amado aferrarse a él con la misma intensidad y arrullarle cual niño en los brazos de su ausente madre.

Por eso y por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, lágrimas que había contenido por un largo tiempo empezaron a descender de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, John... —murmuró el joven detective sin desprenderse del otro. 

—No, yo lo siento —musitó John en respuesta. —Tú... Cuándo... —balbuceaba el otro apenas mientras captaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Solo hace un rato, nadie lo sabe —respondió Sherlock con orgullo por su hazaña. —Afortunadamente el coma no afectó en nada a mis habilidades de escape.

—¡¿Te escapaste de la clínica?! ¡¿Cómo?!—dijo de repente John separándose de su compañero para enfrentarle. Sherlock solo le miraba con cierta ternura en su expresión.

—¿No lo ves? —le indicaba que mirara su atuendo, el cual John ni siquiera había notado. —Robé este ambo y fingí ser un enfermero. ¡Fue tan fácil! Ah, por cierto, siento lo de tu puerta, pero por alguna razón te negabas a abrirme. ¿Enserio pensabas que era un ladrón? Dios, John, ¿no has aprendido nada de mis lecciones de deducción? Si hubieras reparado en la intensidad del sonido del timbre o en la sombra debajo de la puerta lo hubieras deducido.

John le miró estupefacto. No sabía si golpearle o besarle.

—Estás loco —le sonrió con cariño. —No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Escapar de un hospital? ¿O forzar la cerradura de tu casa?

—Ninguna de las dos —exhaló abatido.

Como si de repente recordara algo, el joven detective encendió las luces de la sala y tomó el rostro de John con ambas manos para examinarle. —¿Qué te sucedió?

John recordó de repente las heridas de su rostro recién tratadas. —Unos tipos en la calle me atacaron... Querían robarme —mintió porque lo creyó necesario. Luego habría tiempo para poner a Sherlock al tanto de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos meses. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Pero el tiempo separado de su excéntrico amigo pareció haberle hecho olvidar algo fundamental. A Sherlock no se le podía mentir.

El joven detective podría haberle indicado las mil y un razones por las que sus heridas no indicaban un mero ataque con intención de robarle, sino la saña y el odio del agresor, o cómo las marcas en la pared y el suelo de la sala demostraban que había sido un ataque grupal sucedido hacía tan solo unas horas. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —John sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la pregunta. Nunca había visto a Sherlock mirarle de esa forma.

—Bueno, yo... Tuve una pelea con unos tipos... —relataba a medias el rubio, aun resistiéndose a contarle todo lo sucedido o quienes estaban involucrados. —Es una larga historia, Sherlock-

—Tienes una herida en tu hombro también... ¿Te dispararon? —le interrumpió alarmado mientras palpaba la zona cubierta con el vendaje y John se alejó instintivamente.

—Sherlock ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —cambió de tema de repente. —Debes volver al hospital, por favor-

Sherlock le ignoró por completo y se dirigió al cuarto de John. Confundido por su repentina acción, el rubio le siguió por detrás y le encontró escaneando el cuarto.

—Tú ya no juegas... —empezó a musitar para sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro y cosa de su cuarto. —De hecho ya no vas a la escuela hace meses... —sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos ante las conclusiones que su mente rápidamente le iba presentando. —Te expulsaron.

—Sherlock-

—Moran —concluyó el joven detective. —Te enteraste... Y lo enfrentaste —murmuró sin siquiera verle a la cara.

—Lo enfrentamos —le corrigió el rubio. —Todos nosotros, Molly, Mike, Bill, Irene, Victor, Mary. Incluso tu hermano nos ayudó. Pudimos conseguir solo una de las cintas y ahora ese bastardo está en prisión.

—Te disparó. Y luego vino aquí por la cinta...—seguía murmurando el joven para sí. —Él pudo haberte matado...

—Pero no lo hizo —le respondió John con firmeza. —Y todo lo que haya pasado no fue en vano-

—¡¡Arriesgaste tu vida, John!! ¡¡Pudo haberte matado!! —le miró desencajado. Había incluso un leve temblor en su voz. —Sabía que esto pasaría... Sabía que no debías involucrarte en esto...

—¡Pero lo hice, Sherlock! ¡Ya está! —exclamó el rubio con cierto hastío. —¡¿Cómo querías que reaccionara después de saber lo que ese hijo de puta te hizo?! ¡¡Le di una paliza!! ¡¡Le rompí la puta cara!! ¡¡Y ahora está en prisión!! ¡¡Ya no importa una mierda lo que me haya hecho!!

—¡¡A mí sí me importa!! —gimoteó afligido el joven detective. John sentía nuevamente aquel estrujamiento en su pecho.

—Estoy bien, Sherlock... —susurró para tranquilizarle y le tomó del rostro con ambas manos. —Moran no me hará daño ni a mí ni a ti nunca más, ¿sí? Nunca más... Te lo prometo.

Sherlock aún le miraba con preocupación, pero su expresión fue suavizándose en tanto sentía las caricias que su amante le propiciaba.

—Lamento no haberte dicho sobre eso, yo... —musitó apenas y esquivando la mirada del otro. Parecía buscar las palabras para hablarle sobre el tema pero John notaba su nerviosismo.

—No es necesario que me lo cuentes —le comprendió John. —No tienes que disculparte por nada, Sherlock. 

—Pero perdiste todo por mi culpa, John, ¿te das cuenta? —Sherlock volvía a inquietarse. —Tu beca en Strand, tus amigos, tu puesto en el equipo, tu futuro. Yo literalmente te arruiné.

—¿Amigos? ¿Te refieres a esos delincuentes buenos para nada que no dudaron en darme la espalda cuando los necesitaba? ¿Esos hipócritas a quienes nunca les importé? Sé perfectamente quienes son mis amigos y ellos aún siguen apoyándome —le respondió el rubio con absoluta confidencia. —Y por la beca de Strand, ¿piensas que me interesaría seguir siendo parte de esa escuela corrupta que encubre los delitos de Moran y sus amigos? ¿Una escuela a la que solo le importa que sus alumnos paguen la cuota cada mes? No, te juro que aunque sea la escuela más prestigiosa de toda Inglaterra no me importa. Strand es una mierda y no nos merece ni a ti ni a mí —dijo y Sherlock esbozó una tímida sonrisa que enterneció su corazón. —Al rugby volveré a jugar alguna vez en mi vida. Pero yo fui alguien antes de ser el capitán del equipo de Strand, ¿sabes? Aun soy ese alguien. Puedo vivir tranquilamente sin todas esas cosas. Solo me importa conservar mi orgullo y la gente que amo. Especialmente a ti.

Sherlock le miraba estupefacto, con absoluta devoción. Sentía su corazón latir con tal potencia que parecía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Pensó que John estaría furioso con él. Pensó en todos los motivos que John tendría para despintarle y borrarle de su vida. Pensó en las horribles acusaciones que le había hecho antes del coma. John tenía miles de razones para dejarlo, y sin embargo optaba por esa única y simple razón: porque lo amaba.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía por qué esa persona había sido capaz de reiniciar su corazón y devolverle la vida. Entendía que John le había salvado no solo ahora sino siempre. Y lo seguiría haciendo, sin importa qué. Lejos de subestimarle, estaba convencido de que debía retribuírselo. No era su intención forzar y llevar a sus límites aquel cariño y paciencia que ese chico tenía por él. Por el contrario, quería que situaciones como esas no se volvieran a repetir. Quería ser mejor para él, solo por él.

—John... —musitó con apenas un hilo de voz. Las celestes orbitas que hacían de sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña y parecían anticipar las palabras de su portador. —Sé que no soy la persona que mejor expresa sus emociones, y hasta llegué a pensar que hablar sobre ello contigo era redundante e innecesario. O incluso, inadecuado. Pero sé que estaba errado porque subestimé el poder de mis palabras y mis sentimientos a través de ellas. Te subestimé a ti y a tu rol en mi vida, John —decía con cierta emoción en su tono de voz que intentaba contener. —Eres la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora. Eres la razón por la que cuestiono todo acerca de mí. Eres siempre la excepción a todas mis teorías. —decía Sherlock sin despegar sus profundos ojos de los del otro. —John, yo... Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Y probablemente pienses que es demasiado apresurado y arrebatado decir esto, pero no creo que llegue a sentir algo así con otra persona en algún futuro. He llegado a pensar que las experiencias sentimentales son verdaderamente únicas, especialmente esta.

John le miraba perplejo. Era la primera vez que Sherlock hablaba directa y expresamente de sus sentimientos hacia él. John no podía negar que en algún momento se había planteado la angustiosa duda acerca de dichos sentimientos. John lo amaba inmensamente. Pero el joven detective era tan peculiar y a veces incomprensible para él. Sobre todo, corto de palabras acerca del tema. Sin embargo, esa declaración disipó toda duda al respecto.

—Sin embargo, no soy ingenuo, ni un idealista —siguió hablando el joven detective. —Sé que he cometido errores injustos contigo, sé que te lastimado y que bien podrías alejarte por esas cosas y yo lo aceptaría si acaso eso te hace feliz. Sé no soy la persona más amigable o la más simpática. Sé que a veces te soy muy complicado. Sé que tengo problemas, John. Sé que tengo cosas qué cambiar. Y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para conservarte a mi lado, siempre y cuando lo quieras, siempre y cuando eso te haga sentir bien. 

John le miraba con mucho amor, aunque no sin cierta pena. Muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos.

—Por supuesto que me hará sentir bien, Sherlock —decía mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelinegro, que le miraba expectante. —Yo también tengo algunas cosas que cambiar, pero no te preocupes. Es algo que iremos trabajando juntos, poco a poco. Tenemos mucho tiempo para intentarlo, para ayudarnos y hacernos felices. Eres hermoso para mí y te amo, nunca olvides eso.

Si tan solo John supiera lo imposible que sería que Sherlock olvidara esas palabras. Las atesoraría y las grabaría a fuego en aquel lugar especial en su palacio mental que había dedicado a ese chico.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el joven detective besó con fervor los labios de John. Le rodeó con ambos brazos atrayéndole hacía sí y con intenciones de que nunca más volvieran a separarse. Sus manos tanteaban desesperadas el cuerpo del otro, sus dedos agarraban con fuerza los rubios cabellos de su amante, deslizándolos por su nuca y hacia la suave piel de su cuello. John sintió que algo en su pecho iba a estallar. Una ardiente sensación en su interior le encendía de pasión y amor, a tal punto que le hacía temblar. Su boca se fundió con la de su amado y besó cada pliegue de esos labios que tanto había extrañado y de los que se había convencido que nunca más volvería a degustar. La calidez propia de aquel glorioso recinto que su lengua exploraba le envolvía y le volvía loco. Se besaron con desesperación y violencia, lastimando sus labios y causando un dulce dolor que les hizo gruñir, suspirar, en definitiva sentirse realmente vivos. Se besaron con amor y también con una enorme tristeza por no haber podido defenderse el uno al otro cuando más se necesitaban. Pero la vida, el destino o quien fuere les daba otra oportunidad. Les daba otra chance de luchar por ellos, porque mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro todo estaría bien.

Fue Sherlock quien separó sus labios, dejando a John totalmente embriagado. Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, jadeantes y delirantes de amor. John sentía los tanteos de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta que jugaban y acariciaban la piel escondida debajo. Se dejó quitar la prenda para dejar al descubierto el vendaje que cubría parte de su desnudo torso.

—Recuéstate —susurró Sherlock con sus enrojecidos y húmedos labios. John le obedeció como si estuviese absolutamente hipnotizado por ese chico, recostándose con suavidad en su cama sin despegar sus ojos de las celestes orbitas que le hechizaban. Sherlock se colocó por encima apoyando sutilmente caderas sobre las del otro y desplegando sus muslos a ambos lados de su cintura. El rubio observó con calma como el joven detective se inclinaba hacia la zona de su torso herido y depositaba suaves y cortos besos.

—Sherlock... —suspiraba John mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabellera del otro, que no dejaba de consentirle. El gesto se le hacía tan dulce y protector de su parte que era algo absolutamente nuevo de ver. —Eres tan lindo...

En la embriagadora tranquilidad que les rodeaba solo se escuchaban esos pequeños besos que Sherlock le propiciaba y los dulces cumplidos que John le hacía. El joven detective acercó nuevamente su rostro al suyo y volvió a darle el privilegio de degustar esos labios soñados. Sus caderas no podían evitar rozarse y John tuvo que controlarse para no cortar aquella calma y hacer al chico suyo en ese mismo instante. Había llegado a olvidar lo que significaba intimar de esa forma con una persona, porque durante todos esos meses solo pensaba en Sherlock, en cuánto lo extrañaba y en la incertidumbre que le pesaba cada día que pasaba. No podía siquiera imaginarse el estar con alguien más que no fuera su excéntrico amigo y amante.

—John... Tú me salvaste... —susurró casi sin despegar sus labios de los del otro. —Tú salvaste mi vida... Gracias...

—No necesitas agradecérmelo... —John acariciaba su rostro, sus mejillas, aquellos prominentes pómulos que nunca se cansaba de admirar. —Haría cualquier cosa por ti...

Como alguien que desde su infancia había reprimido sus emociones con el afán de aislarse de todo tipo de factor disruptivo de su preciada mente, Sherlock nunca, absolutamente nunca, había sentido tan intensas y variadas emociones como ese momento. Eran como un desastre natural en su palacio mental que arrasaba toda racionalidad a su paso. Rompía absolutamente todos sus esquemas. Era incomprensible, insoportable para su hermética mente. Su pecho se movía agitado al punto de paralizarle.

John le miró encantado de aquella faceta emocional que demostraba sin siquiera pensarlo. Tanteaba con cierta timidez impropia de él la camisa del improvisado traje de enfermero que Sherlock se había conseguido para venir a verle, solo a él. El joven detective respondió a su deseo y se deshizo con avidez de la prenda, dejando su torso al desnudo para combinar con el del otro. El rubio le acarició cada centímetro de su piel y le atrajo hacia sí nuevamente para besar la descubierta piel de su cuello, pasando hacia su clavícula, dejando marcas por donde pasara y haciendo suspirar de pasión a su compañero.

Sintió la mano de Sherlock deslizarse sutilmente hacia su parte baja e introducirse en su pantalón. Gruñía entre los besos por la sensibilidad de su miembro siendo tímidamente tocado por el joven detective.

—Sherlock... Espera —le indicó en un momento de lucidez ante tanto delirio. —No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres...

El otro chico le miró con cierta perplejidad. Por un instante, John pensó que se tomaría a mal sus palabras, pero sentía que era lo correcto aclarárselo. Y ahora, Sherlock entendía perfectamente sus intenciones.

—Está bien, John —musitó con una calidez en su tono que pocas veces había escuchado. —Contigo, todo está bien para mí.

El rubio sonrió encantado y volvió a invadir sus labios. Apenas separándose unos centímetros ambos se incorporaron y se quitaron el resto de las prendas que vestían sus cuerpos. John guio con delicadeza a su compañero a recostarse nuevamente en su cama, esta vez debajo de él, como más disfrutaba hacerle el amor. Los celestes y profundos ojos de su amado le siguieron todo el momento en el que hurgaba en su cajón en busca de la protección que siempre se precavía de utilizar. Ya conocedor del procedimiento, el joven detective le permitió colocarse entre sus piernas y elevó sus caderas para permitirle preparar su entrada. John cubrió su dedo índice y mayor con una considerable cantidad de lubricante. No pudo evitar admirarse por tener a ese maravilloso ser recientemente vuelto a la vida que en lo primero que había pensado luego de meses inconsciente era en él. Ese excéntrico y loco joven que veía con absoluta normalidad y justificación el escaparse a la madrugada de la clínica donde se alojaba y forzar la entrada de su casa para reencontrarse con él. Se inclinó y volvió a besarle con intensidad. Su cálido aliento y los exquisitos suspiros que salían de sus labios al introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior, eran la prueba misma de que todo era real. Sherlock realmente había despertado, y lo había hecho por él.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró al seguir preparándole. Movía con extremo cuidado sus ahora dos dedos en su interior. Respondió con apenas un pequeño suspiro y parecía ansioso por que continuara. Sherlock le atrajo hacía sí envolviéndole con sus manos y recorriendo cada centímetro de su torso parcialmente vendado. Si acaso un dolor proveniente de su hombro le aquejaba, John ni siquiera lo notaba. Era tal el estado de alienación y ensueño en el que estaba inmerso que hasta olvidaba todo lo relacionado con esa fatídica herida. Notó el desatendido miembro de su compañero que yacía debajo suyo. Sherlock suspiró de placer cuando la mano de John masajeó sutilmente el largo de su miembro. Sus besos y gemidos se profundizaban, se hacían más demandantes y audibles en cada amague del otro a entrar dentro suyo.

—¡Ahh! Por favor, John... Por favor... Quiero tenerte dentro mío...—gimoteaba casi desesperado y totalmente despreocupado por desnudar sus sentimientos y necesidades frente al rubio. Este no tardó en responder a sus deseos y con una suma calma y cuidado le penetró por su estrecha cavidad haciendo que finalmente expresara sin filtro el placer que ello le provocaba.

Era increíble para él ver al hermético y racional Sherlock Holmes en ese estado, alborotado, vulnerable y demandante, exclamando su nombre repleto de placer, exhibiendo cada centímetro de su piel suave y blanquecina, iluminada solo con la tenue luz de la lámpara a su lado. Nunca en su cabeza se le había cruzado que aquel chico impetuoso de la clase de química que se la pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio de la escuela le iba a conquistar de esa forma. O que ese excéntrico chico que le había enganchado desde el primer día con su magnífica habilidad deductiva sacada de una novela detectivesca tendría tantas facetas y que una de ellas fuese como esa. Extraordinaria, particular y sobretodo, reservada solo para él.

—Ah... Te extrañé tanto, Sherlock —susurró entre sus labios entreabiertos y humedecidos de los que solo salían lujuriosos y delirantes suspiros.

—Lo siento John... —Sherlock gemía atrayéndole aún más hacia sí. —Estoy aquí ahora...—Sus dedos y uñas presionaban cada vez más en la desnuda piel de su torso. Sentía cómo a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas aquel ardor característico crecía en la zona de su miembro y se trasladaba cual incendio por todo su cuerpo. —¡Ahh! ¡John! —clamó excitado mientras los frenéticos, los cuerpos se contorneaban y chocaban el uno con el otro en un afán de conectarse más allá de lo humanamente posible. La locura y el placer propios del acto les hacían suspirar y exclamar sus nombres de mil formas, besarse desesperados y erráticos, abrazarse y aferrarse al otro como si la amenaza de verse separados el uno del otro volviera a cernirse sobre ellos y el ciclo de sufrimiento y angustia volviera a repetirse. El climax les encontró a ambos viniéndose desesperados y algo descoordinados. Pero, finalmente, juntos.

Un calmo silencio siguió a eso, interrumpido tan solo por sus irregulares respiraciones que intentaban recuperarse del ajetreo anterior. Contrariamente a la impavidez de su rostro, la mente de Sherlock atravesaba en ese momento por un caos de tal entidad que tardó varios segundos en recomponerse. Parecía haberse reiniciado luego de que aquellas exultantes emociones tomaran por completo el control de sus acciones.

Fue una pequeña y sutil caricia en su mejilla lo que le hizo volver a la realidad y reparar en el chico recortado a su lado, a tan solo unos escasos centímetros. Besó con ternura aquella mano que le acariciaba y la retuvo para sí. Sonreía genuinamente feliz y hasta sonrojado. Eran uno de esos pequeños y contados momentos en los que se deshacía de esas impertinentes barreras que había colocado alrededor de su corazón. John sintió que volvía a enamorarse una vez más. Le acogió en sus cálidos brazos y se besaron una y otra vez hasta que el sueño los venciera y los encontrara refugiados el uno en el otro.

***

John fue el primero en despertar de los dos. Si no hubiera sido por el joven de cabello negro rizado y piel nívea que dormía plácidamente a su lado, habría asegurado que todo lo sucedido el día anterior había sido un sueño. No podía evitar sonreir y hasta reir de la emoción. Sherlock estaba vivo, pero de verdad y no como una mera expectativa. Estaba vivo y estaba a su lado. Había despertado y lo primero que se le había ocurrido era ir a verle, sin importarle cómo. Porque así de obstinado y alocado era ese chico que yacía entre sus sábanas.

De repente recordó la locura que Sherlock había hecho para terminar justo allí. Pero su sentido de alarma había llegado muy tarde.

Tenía 11 llamadas perdidas de Mycroft.

—Mycroft... —atendió de inmediato el doceavo llamado. El abogado lucía furioso —S-sí... Aquí está... Sí, lo siento, yo...

Sherlock, quien en algún momento se había despertado, le arrebató el teléfono.

—Mycroft. Sí, soy yo y estoy bien —afirmó el joven detective con su usual antipatía. —Sí, desperté alrededor de las doce y media y me escapé del hospital... Sí, para ver a John, ¿y? —decía con total naturalidad. —No, no voy a ir. Quiero quedarme aquí... ¡¡Haz lo que quieras!! —exclamó y cortó la llamada.

John le miraba atemorizado. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Que enviaría a la policía a buscarme ahora mismo —dijo con absoluta indiferencia.

—Bueno, te ahorrarías el viaje hasta allá —ironizó el rugbier y ambos se echaron a reir a carcajadas. —No hagas enfadar a tu hermano, Sherlock—le aconsejaba John mientras jugaba con los rizos del chico. —Sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien, pero él nos ha ayudado mucho. Él se preocupa por ti, créeme.

Sherlock se mostró impávido pero internamente conmovido por el accionar de su hermano. Quizás por primera vez se abstuvo de cuestionar los intereses de Mycroft. Supuso que si había un movimiento legal para hacer que Moran terminara tras las rejas, seguramente había sido orquestado por su hermano. Y si eso servía para proteger a John, le era más que suficiente.

—¿Iras a verme?

—Por supuesto —John le sonrió con dulzura y ambos volvieron a abrazarse, reticentes a alejarse el uno del otro. —Tan pronto como pueda.


End file.
